Soul Society ¿La ciudad del amor?
by SCarrieS
Summary: Lo sabía...No podría seguir con la velocidad del mundo sin ti, más nunca me imaginé que conocerte me traería aquí, al lugar que alguna vez quiso hacerte daño y que para el peor de los males ¡no me fuera tan fácil decirte lo que siento por ti! porque ¡maldita sea! ahora todos se piensan que Soul Society es la ciudad del amor y seguramente no me creerías. Varias parejas, no harem.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es complemente** **mía, no permito que nadie haga una copia total o parcial de ella.**

 **El universo de Bleach así como sus personajes son obra y creación de Tite Kubo, de no ser así... !YA HABRÍA ICHIRUKI DESDE HACE TANTO!**

 **Espero les guste la historia :)**

* * *

 **Y así termine viviendo en Soul Society.**

La sociedad de almas se encontraba completamente en paz, aun cuando apenas hace una semana todo era fuego, destrucción y dolor, la pelea contra los Quincy acabo bien, oficialmente había solo dos Quincy: los Ishida. Las reconstrucciones no se hicieron esperar, las cuatro casas nobles y la casa de la familia Shiba dieron todo el presupuesto para las reparaciones. Se salvaron todas las vidas posibles y se les lloro en silencio a las que ya no estaban ahí.

En el cuartel de la cuarta división se estaban recuperando los heridos, las reparaciones son rápidas si hay hombres y dinero por lo que gente del Rukongai también ayudo a las reconstrucciones y lo primero en arreglar fue ese cuartel; en una zona en específico se encontraban Yoruichi, Yushiro, Urahara, Orihime, Chad, Isshin, Ichigo, Ishida y la capitana del cuarto escuadrón Isane Kotetsu.

-las heridas han sanado, no veo ningún problema en ustedes- comenzó a hablar la de cabello lila- muchas gracias por su apoyo Inoe Orihime-san- la mencionada simplemente sonrió con dulzura.

-¿entonces ya podemos irnos?- la cortante voz de Ichigo se hizo escuchar.

-si así lo desean, nada los ata a quedarse en soul society, con permiso- la nueva capitana se sentía un poco intimidada por el muchas veces héroe del seireitei, por lo que salió despavorida, extrañaba tanto a su capitana.

-¿acaso piensan irse tan pronto?- Urahara sabía que el pelinaranja se sentía muy molesto, esta última pelea le afecto más de lo que debería, realmente conoció lo que es la desesperación- deberían descansar antes de volver, la energía espiritual del lugar les ayudara bastante para que no se vean afectados en el mundo humano.

-no quiero esperar- Ichigo se puso de pie y se posiciono delante de Ishida- ¿tú qué piensas?- el pelinegro lo miro directamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, ya no quería estar en ese lugar, se sentía culpable de todo lo que paso, aun cuando se unió al enemigo para destruirlo desde dentro, no podía evitar sentir como muchos del lugar lo culpaban.

-bien pues ya está decidido- exclamo enérgica Yoruichi- no quiero quedarme más tiempo en este lugar- su hermano la miro con tristeza, no quería que se marchara otra vez.

-yo iré a preparar la senkaimon para irnos en quince minutos- informo el rubio de sombrero saliendo de la habitación.

-¿no nos vamos a despedir?- pregunto Inoe, pero Chad simplemente negó con la cabeza al ver como Ichigo e Ishida se tensaban, era lo mejor, que nadie los viera partir además de Yushiro.

Dicho y hecho se marcharon sin decir nada, el joven líder del clan Shihoin solo los vio partir en silencio, tiempo más tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en la habitación no les quedo a los capitanes de otra más que dejarlos ir por ahora, ellos hicieron mucho ya en ese lugar.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde se encontraba la familia Kurosaki desayunando como siempre lo hacen, un padre loco queriendo golpear a su primogénito y dos hermanas que disfrutan de su comida por la costumbre importándoles poco que su padre se desmaye por el golpe que recibió de su precioso hijo, Ichigo falto mucho a clases siendo que este es su último año se tiene que aplicar, sus hermanas entraran a la preparatoria en primavera mientras él comenzara su carrera de medicina en la universidad.

-es tarde Yuzu deberíamos de irnos ya- menciono la pelinegra poniéndose de pie, se tambaleo un momento captando la atención de su hermano.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-solo me maree un poco, no te preocupes- para Yuzu no era raro, ya que tenía tres semanas desde que su hermana se tambaleaba por momentos, pero no dejaba de preocuparla.

-nos vemos después papá- menciono la castaña siguiendo a su hermana para salir de la casa.

-yo también me voy, nos vemos viejo- termino por cerrarse la puerta y cuando así fue Isshin solo miro preocupado por donde sus hijos se habían marchado.

Desde que termino todo Ichigo se mostraba como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso dejo su insignia de Shinigami sustituto en soul society, para el pelinaranja no existió ni existirá otro mundo aparte del suyo, ya no se preocupara por otra cosa que no sean sus estudios ¿Dónde quedaba Rukia en todo esto? Para él Rukia solo fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que decidió despertar, todo lo que ella le ofreció hace dos años ahora solo sería un bonito recuerdo.

No podía explicar como antes se moría por volver a ser Shinigami y verla todo lo posible, y ahora simplemente se sentía como un niño que aún necesita de su madre en noches de pesadilla, aun la extrañaba, pero él debía madurar, formar su vida en Karakura o en cualquier otra parte de Japón, tal vez tener una esposa y un hijo, pero por ahora solo quería ser Kurosaki ichigo, un humano que sigue estudiando y nunca más se atreverá a ver a la cara a Kuchiki Rukia.

Cuando llego a su salón de clases Keigo le lloriqueo como siempre, Mizuiro estaba en su celular como el loco ese del anime de los diarios del futuro, Tatsuki hablaba con Orihime que lo observaba preocupada y el simplemente los ignoro, porque ellos le recordaban esas locas aventuras que ya no deseaba tener, dos semanas de que regreso a clases y ya le parecía todo muy lejano, algo que no podría cambiar seria el ver Hollow o fantasmas pero eso era lo de menos, él estaba bien con eso, estaba bien con estar vacío y sin muchos sueños en la vida, eso es lo que reflejaba su mirada, ya no había determinación.

-Kusosaki-kun- llamo una muy determinada Inoe, tal vez ella no era Rukia, pero haría su intento de hacerlo reaccionar; el pelinaranja solo la ignoro, tomo una pequeña bolsa de tela y camino directo hacia la salida- ¡Kurosaki Ichigo estoy hablándote!- el grito de Orihime invadió todo el salón, los que estaban dentro la miraron sorprendidos y sobre todo Ichigo, el que creía conocerla y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba por saber.

-¿I…Inoe?- exclamo con un poco de temor al verla molesta, pero ella simplemente lo tomo de la muñeca y lo guio en silencio hasta la azotea de la escuela donde ya los esperaban Chad e Ishida sentados con la espalda recargada en el barandal.

-mis felicitaciones Inoe-san- menciono un muy pálido Uryuu- lograste traerlo.

-¿Qué quieren?- su asombro por la actitud de Orihime se acabó y ahora mostraba su típico ceño fruncido.

-necesitamos hablar, dejamos muchos asuntos sin resolver en soul socie…- La pelinaranja hablaba tranquila, pero se vio interrumpida por el grito del kurosaki.

-¡yo no deje ningún asunto sin resolver, y si eso es todo lo que querían discutir conmigo no me importa!- trato de alejarse pero su amiga aun sostenía su muñeca- suéltame Inoe- menciono amenazante.

-no lo hará- hablo seriamente el pelinegro- te estas comportando como un niñato Kurosaki ¿no te das cuenta que tu existencia no solo es importante aquí? Soul society te necesita ¿y qué haces tú? Darles la espalda.

-yo ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer por ellos, todos lo hicimos ¡así que ahora no me vengas con tus discursos! Yo ya no quiero seguir con este tipo de vida, no puedo seguir metiéndome en un mundo al que no pertenezco.

-eso no te importaba antes- le recrimino poniéndose de pie tambaleándose un poco sosteniéndose del barandal haciendo que Inoe tratara de ir hacia él, pero la mirada que le dirigió el pelinegro le dijo que se quedara dónde estaba- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asusta?

-¡no me asusta nada!- grito colérico ¿Por qué creían que tenían el derecho de meterse en su vida?- ya no quiero pelear, no tengo motivos para mantenerme aquí y allá.

-¿es por lo que le sucedió a Kuchiki-san?- sonrió con suficiencia al ver como el pelinaranja habría los ojos con sorpresa y tristeza, Chad e Inoe solo veían como todo se ponía más tenso- ¿te sientes tan inútil por no haberla protegido y que haya sido al revés?

-ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-no eres el único que sufre aquí ¿lo sabias? Nosotros también nos arriesgamos tanto como tú.

-entonces síganlo haciendo y no me metan en esto- un relámpago ilumino el nublado cielo, ambos amigos se miraban con verdadera molestia en los ojos.

-¡ella está viva! No la perdiste ¿Por qué no intentas seguir a su lado?- el pelinegro suavizo su mirada, mientras Orihime sonreía con tristeza conteniéndose su dolor.

-pero tenerla a mi lado me hará perderla- susurro, haciendo que Inoe soltara unas cuantas lágrimas al ser la única que lo escucha.

-intenta seguir adelante, estas aventuras no se dan toda la vida y la paz ya ha llegado, dudo mucho que Tier Harribel-san intente atacarnos- Uryuu camino hacia él- Kuchiki-san quiere hablar contigo, son amigos ¿no?

-si- Amigos, lo único que podrían ser- tienes razón, pero…- un cuerpo cayó en seco, Orihime chillo asustada mientras soltaba a Ichigo para correr hacia donde estaba un inconsciente Ishida.

-Ishida-kun- llamo con su voz a punto de romperse mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, ella sabía que el chico no estaba bien, desde el momento en que se enfrentó a Yhwach todo se vino abajo, el matar al líder de los Quincy solo provoco que Ishida perdiera toda su vitalidad, en la sociedad de almas aún conservaba su color pero ahora, donde nada de Riatsu los rodea se ha mostrado muy pálido, en las últimas dos semanas se la pasa descansando en la enfermería cuando esta inconsciente.

Ichigo tenía impresión reflejada en sus ojos ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Su amigo, mejor dicho su mejor amigo aunque nunca lo confesara, estaba en una condición deplorable y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, se la pasaba encerrado en su mundo ignorando por completo que no fue el único en salir de alguna forma herido en la batalla, si Chad e Inoe no tenían marcas era gracias a la última, pero ahora podía recordarlo bien, lo que sucedió cuando derrotaron a "su majestad".

* * *

Flashback

Todos estaban reunidos delante de Yhwach, los capitanes y tenientes con una cara completamente de determinación pintada en sus rostros, algunos como Yoruichi, Yushiro y Byakuya se mostraban mallugados y en pésimas condiciones, pero eso no quitaba que aun fueran tan llamativos con su sola presencia, se nota que en las casas nobles los educan bien para siempre ser la envidia hasta en los momentos más críticos.

Todos habían terminado con las tontas letras de aquel hombre delante de ellos, que si antes era horrible ahora más, tantos ojos en su cara era repulsivo, la habilidad de ver el futuro no le sentaba bien a su cuerpo y algunos como Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji no se molestaban en ocultar lo que les provocaba verlo. Ichigo estaba hecho un asco: estaba herido y respiraba con dificultad, a su lado se encontraba Ishida en unas condiciones muy parecidas a las suyas, aún era sorprendente que haya podido escapar de su último enfrentamiento con vida.

-debemos acabar con él antes de que acabe con nosotros, solo queda él contra muchos capitanes y tenientes presentes- menciono por lo bajo el de cabello naranja.

-pero te has dado cuenta- Ishida se acomodó sus gafas- lo importante aquí no es vencerlo, lo importante es evitar que en un futuro lejano renazca como lo hizo en esta ocasión.

-no te entiendo.

-nosotros tenemos la sangre de un Quincy, por lo tanto una porción de su alma, debemos deshacernos de ella de alguna forma, eso va también para tus hermanas.

-¿Cómo…?

-mi padre me lo conto antes de venir, el quien es tu madre…- sonidos de espadas chocando llamo la atención de los jóvenes, los locos sobrevivientes de la onceava división estaban luchando contra el hombre de muchos ojos, después se les unió Renji junto con los Shihoin, pero este enfrentamiento no se demostraba improvisado, los seis participantes se coordinaban de manera perfecta impidiendo que hubiera aberturas, pero aun así no era cosa fácil.

-¡Bankai!- ni con la técnica más poderosa de dos de los integrantes podían mejorar la situación.

Continuo la pelea, donde más capitanes y usuarios del bankai se enfrentaban a él, pero con las palabras de Ishida, Ichigo buscaba una forma de destruir el alma de aquel tipo, pero no tenía la menor idea. Yhwach comenzó a tener problemas, el rey espiritual reclamaba su alma al igual que Ukitake, por ello dejo una que otra abertura sin perder el ritmo, estaba completamente rodeado hasta que entre todos los shinigamis y vizards pudo ver su salvación, Ichigo e Ishida.

Los chicos decidieron agregarse a la pelea, no podían perder el tiempo, después se preocuparían por cómo evitar su resurrección, el pelinaranja con ambas espadas en mano se acercó con un shunpo, sus espadas estaban por hacer un corte mortal, si es que era posible con todo el riatsu que rodeaba al anciano, mientras que Ishida en un salto preparo sus flechas para acabar con él, todos los shinigamis que estaban rodeando se separaron rápidamente, Ichigo activo su nuevo Bankai, pero no solo esa energía estaba presente, la de su hollow y los poderes de un Quincy, todo lo necesario para acabarlo combinado con las habilidades de Ishida, la existencia de ese hombre tendría que terminar aquí.

El Quincy se dio cuenta que debía hacer un enfrentamiento directo, por lo que se acercó hasta tenerlo cara a cara, ambos jóvenes dieron su mejor golpe y supieron que hubo éxito cuando la energía del rey espiritual salía de él, regresándolo a su forma original y sangre salía de su cuerpo para finalmente terminar hincado, Ichigo se alejó rápidamente unos metros, pero el pelinegro y el pelinaranja sintieron una presión muy fuerte en su pecho que los hizo gritar de verdadero dolor y caer al suelo con pesadez, tanto Orihime como Rukia se mostraron preocupadas y todos, sin excepción mostraron horror cuando se dieron cuenta de que Yhwach seguía vivo, estaban tan agotados que no podrían seguir peleando.

El hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas, se puso de pie y observo a todos los de la habitación, su vista se enfocó en los dos chicos que por poco lo matan, tuvo suerte de haber reclamado las ultimas porciones de su alma antes de recibir el impacto, tomo a Ishida de la ropa para elevarlo a su altura, el joven se mostraba cansado, casi no podía respirar y su vista ya le fallaba ¿Qué era ese dolor en su pecho?

-tu vienes conmigo- y atravesó el cuerpo del pelinegro por completo.

-¡Ishida-kun!- Inoe se veía histérica, su amigo había sido atravesado completamente en el pecho, una herida mortal, el hombre lo aventó a un lado ya que estaba seguro que no sobreviviría nadie y camino hacia Ichigo deteniéndose al ver como una pelinaranja corría hacia el pelinegro y lo tomaba entre sus brazos para finalmente cubrirlos a ambos con su barrera Soten Kisshun y sobre está la barrera Santen kesshun.

-no te atrevas siquiera a acercarte- La determinada mirada de la chica decía todo, haría hasta lo imposible para impedir que se acercara a ellos, y aun cuando muchas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no tenía ni un ápice de miedo por aquel hombre, lo odiaba y si era necesario acabaría ella misma con él, pero ahora debía concentrarse en proteger a Ishida.

El hombre hizo amago de querer ir a por ambos, pero mejor lo dejaría para después, tenía que acabar con su más grande problema, creo su arco espiritual y disparo directo a Ichigo, estaba seguro de que moriría al instante, con esa misma técnica asesino al comandante Yamamoto, no es como si un niñato así pudiera sobrevivir, todo fue a una velocidad tan sorprendente que solo Byakuya y Yoruichi tuvieron la oportunidad de mostrarse preocupados, el primero sentía que moriría.

Cuando la niebla que se levantó por tan rápido movimiento se dispersó, todos se mostraron horrorizados, ahí, justo delante del joven de cabellos naranjas, se encontraba Rukia usando su Bankai y era ella quien había recibido el impacto del ataque, Ichigo estaba por perder la conciencia cuando vio a aquella enana delante de él y todo ápice de debilidad se fue al carajo cuando vio que ella lo había protegido.

-hakka…no Toga…me- y el cero absoluto rodeo el lugar, todos se cubrieron para no recibir el mismo daño que recibió Yhwach, ¡ahí quedó! destruido por una técnica de hielo de una simple teniente que no podía controlar del todo su Bankai.

Rukia sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando decidió proteger a Ichigo, desde que noto como lastimo a Ishida comenzó a bajar la temperatura, pero cuando vio sus intenciones contra el pelinaranja, no dudo ni un segundo para ponerse delante de él como un escudo mientras activaba su Bankai importándole muy poco los estragos que eso haría en su cuerpo al hacerlo tan despreocupadamente. Sangre salía de la comisura de su boca y de la enorme herida en su abdomen y está se congelaba al instante, cuando vio destruido el peligro se tranquilizó.

Poco a poco desactivo su Bankai, respirando lentamente regreso la temperatura normal del área, agradeciendo internamente usar el cero absoluto desde antes, eso le evito morir al instante y ayudo a que la velocidad del enemigo no fuera tan rápida como debería haber sido. El hielo desapareció y se giró hacia Ichigo, pero su frágil cuerpo no resistiría la herida por mucho, perdió el equilibrio esperando recibir el fuerte impacto del suelo que nunca llego.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando su cuerpo se vio rodeado de unos fuertes brazos y pudo sonreír tranquila, él estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando una gota caliente choco contra su mejilla, ahí lo tenía Kusosaki Ichigo estaba llorando.

-Ichi…g…go- su voz sonaba áspera- no… no…llo…re…res- ese simple esfuerzo hizo que la sangre que no había salido como agua al inicio por el hielo ahora lo hiciera, una mueca de dolor se mostró en su rostro y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, moriría y eso lo sabía cuándo vio las intenciones asesinas de ese hombre, pero no creyó que eso le afectaría tanto al de cabellera naranja.

-Ru…Rukia, no te esfuerces- susurro cuando vio como ella intentaba secar sus lágrimas.

-no seas un… llorón… Ichigo… no soy…nece…saria en… tu vida- se le dificultaba hablar por las cantidades de sangre que salían de su boca, sonrió levemente.

-no me dejes- su voz se quebraba poco a poco, los espasmos en su cuerpo producidos por contener el llanto eran más obvios ahora, la abraso con fuerza evitando lastimarla, necesitaba sentir su calor, pero este ya no estaba presente.

-todo…va a…estar…bien…tranq…quilo- sus ojos se cerraron y dejo de moverse, el pelinaranja la miro asustado.

-¡Inoe!- la aludida solo lo miro con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar mostrando preocupación- por favor…- susurro mientras se acercaba a ella con Rukia en brazos, la joven hizo una abertura en sus barreras, terminando por desaparecer la superior y comenzó a curar a la Kuchiki cuando estuvo dentro.

-no…no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, ella va a estar bien, puedo curarla, pero tomara su tiempo- el dolor reflejado en el rostro del pelinaranja no era de extrañarse.

La pelinegra estaba pálida, demasiado, ¡ahora era blanca! tanto como una hoja de papel puede ser, sus labios estaban morados al igual que la parte baja de sus ojos, sangre salía de su boca manchando su ropa, la herida en su abdomen estaba peor, algunos hasta se preguntaban si era posible ver tanta sangre salir de una sola persona, rastros de hielo la rodeaban aun.

-necesitara una transfusión de sangre- menciono preocupada, no solo ella necesitaba sangre sino también Ishida- la velocidad de la curación está tardando, necesitamos darle sangre mientras la curo- dirigió su vita hacia Byakuya- ¿sabe qué tipo de sangre es?

-B-respondió sin más, la determinación en la cara de Inoe fue sorprendente, miro directamente a Korostuchi Mayuri.

-necesito algo que me permita hacer dos vías intravenosas- en otro momento el científico perturbado habría ignorado a la chica, pero le gusto ver esa mirada y ya después la podría convencer para que fuera su conejillo de indias, hizo una señal a Nemu y ella saco lo necesario de quien sabe dónde.

La pelinaranja sin ningún ápice de dolor, se usó a sí misma como el banco de sangre, ella era tipo B también haciéndola compatible con ambos pelinegros. Después de un rato pudieron regresar al Seireitei, la vida de Rukia ya no peligraba pero igual no despertaba y su apariencia era nefasta.

-Inoe- llamo un muy decaído Ichigo, antes en la pelea contra Grimmjow ella también salió herida por ser un inútil, verla así le dolió en el alma, por un momento pensó que esta vez si la perdería- gracias.

-no tienes nada que agradecer Kurosaki-kun, ella también es mi amiga y yo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por alguien a quien ama- sonrió, estaba muy pálida y acostada en una de las camillas del destruido cuarto escuadrón recuperándose de la pérdida de sangre- todo va a estar bien, no tienes tampoco que culparte.

-pero fue mi culpa, si no hubiera bajado la guardia por algo tan estúpido como el dolor, ella no habría tenido que protegerme- sus puños se apretaban con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos y un hilillo de sangre saliera por la fuerza con la que sus uñas se enterraban en su palma.

-a cualquiera le pudo pasar- tomo entre sus manos el puño derecho del chico y lo miro con dulzura- todo estará bien y pronto la veremos regañándote como siempre- rio levemente.

-Kurosaki-san- Isane entro en la habitación- Kuchiki-san ha despertado y quiere hablar contigo- el pelinaranja se tensó.

-no me siento bien, después iré a verla- ni siquiera se molestó en ver a la de cabello lila, pero Inoe pudo apreciar su expresión de dolor y culpa.

-comprendo, con permiso- y sin más se retiró dejando solos a los pelinaranjas.

Fin Flashback

* * *

-¡Ishida-kun!- Inoe rodeo al joven con su barrera Soten Kisshun pero no daba resultado ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué sucediera si el pelinegro moría? Algo raro le pasaba al cuerpo del joven desde que fue herido por Yhwach, algo faltaba.

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- aconsejo Chad.

-si ni siquiera mis poderes funcionan ¿crees que en la enfermería puedan hacer algo por el?- la pelinaranja no apartaba su vista del rostro de Uryuu, ahora ante sus ojos lucia tan frágil.

-entonces llevémoslo al hospital de su padre- Ichigo trato de adentrarse a la barrera pero esta fácilmente lo repelió, últimamente Orihime estaba con un estado psicológico que pendía de un hilo- Inoe, déjame ayudarle- la chica lo miro directamente a los ojos y la barrera desapareció.

Las clases aun no acaban pero lo del pelinegro no podía esperar, por lo que mientras los pelinaranjas se dirigían al hospital de los Ishida, Chad recogió sus cosas. Ryuuken se mostró preocupado al ver el estado tan deteriorado de su hijo, claro que por preocupación nos referimos a que seguía con su apacible expresión, rápidamente lo conectaron a un suero, Orihime pidió quedarse a su lado, mientras que Ichigo decidió irse a casa, todo le daba vueltas, lo que sentía tras las heridas de Rukia, el ya no querer volver a Soul society, lo de su amigo, necesitaba descansar o seguramente su cabeza explotaría.

Cuando llego a su casa todo era silencio, sus hermanas aun tardarían en llegar y seguramente su viejo estaba trabajando en la clínica, poco le importaban esos hechos, se quitó sus zapatos y camino hacia las escaleras, justo a mitad de esta un dolor ataco su pecho, justo como el de hace tres semanas, dirigió su mano derecha a su pecho y la izquierda a su boca ya que empezó a toser, su vista comenzó a nublarse y cuando sintió algo espeso y cálido en su mano izquierda, la separo de su boca y se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

Trato de seguir subiendo, pero fue como si su cerebro se desconectara y perdió la conciencia, por suerte simplemente se quedó ahí o seguramente de haber caído hacía atrás habría terminado a pies de las escaleras con otras lesiones pequeñas. Isshin escucho el ruido desde su habitación y cuando salió vio a su primogénito tirado en las escaleras y con sangre saliendo de su boca, se alarmo por completo, no tanto como cuando llego al palacio del rey espiritual para ayudar, pero igual siendo padre se preocupa por sus hijos, lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación.

* * *

En la escuela media donde estudian las mellizas Kurosaki, se puede ver justo en las canchas de futbol como se lleva a cabo un partido de lo más sorprendente, el equipo en el que se encuentra Karin tiene mucha ventaja, incluso por sobre los visitantes, quienes se supone son de una escuela de elite donde implementan demasiado el amor a los deportes. Por su parte Yuzu está apoyando a su hermana desde las gradas, el partido está por acabar y su hermana como capitana del equipo se muestra orgullosa, este es el último partido de la temporada.

-¡Tú puedes Karin!- grita llena de emoción y muchos de los fanáticos de la joven la apoyaron, no es que el resto de los integrantes sean malos, pero por favor ¡ella es fabulosa jugando! Tanto que es muy codiciada entre los varones de todos los grados de su escuela y algunos de la de su hermano.

Sonó el silbato dando por terminado el partido y todos celebraron con júbilo al haber ganado, los pocos visitantes se mostraron decepcionados pero no podían negar que esa chica juega maravillosamente.

-¡felicidades!- la castaña Kurosaki se abalanzó sobre su hermana que la recibió gustosa.

-gracias- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, ella no era mucho de esas cosas como su melliza pero cuando lo hacía era porque en verdad lo sentía así.

-lo hiciste grandioso Kurosaki-san- un chico muy apuesto de cabello dorado y ojos verde jade de tez clara se acercó a la pelinegra, ella se puso un poco nerviosa, después de todo él era el único que llamo su atención y su hermana simplemente le dio ánimos.

-gracias Karasuma-san- se giró hacia él viendo una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro que la hizo sonrojar levemente.

Karasuma Yuki siempre fue muy lindo con ella, aun cuando es el sueño de muchas chicas en su escuela él solo ha tenido ojos para ella y aunque al principio lo odiaba por ser popular, cuando él le confeso sus sentimientos le dijo que si rompía tantos corazones era porque no tenía ojos para nadie más que ella, digamos que las palabras le llegaron.

-tú también jugaste de maravilla- se puso delante de él con seguridad y comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades, mientras Yuzu sonreía por la felicidad de su hermana, ella que pensaba que sería la primera de las dos en enamorarse, ahora se daba cuenta de que su hermana tenía un corazoncito tan enamoradizo como el suyo, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente para darles privacidad.

Karin estaba muy feliz, nada podía ser más perfecto, iba bien en los estudios, tenía buenos amigos, era capitana del equipo de futbol, y le gustaba al chico que quería como posible novio; lo único que apagaba su felicidad era la seriedad de su hermano, desde que él y su padre regresaron de Soul Society estaba muy preocupada por él, era como regresar a antes de que conociera a Rukia, donde nada le importaba, se estaba culpando de algo, justo como lo hizo con la muerte de su mamá.

-si es cierto, de hecho yo…- sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, el rubio la miro preocupado y se asustó cuando la vio tocarse el pecho con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Kurosaki-san!- grito alarmando a Yuzu quien se había decidido a irse sola a casa y ya estaba un poco lejos, y al escuchar el grito del chico se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia ella.

La pelinegra llevo una mano a su boca y justo como su hermano se dio cuenta de que estaba tosiendo con todo y el líquido rojo incluido, el rubio la atrapo en sus brazos cuando cayó inconsciente y los chismosos no tardaron en arremolinarse a su alrededor, Yuzu llamaba preocupada a su hermana, pero sabía que lo mejor era llevarla con su padre, ya que a esa hora la enfermería de la escuela no estaba abierta.

* * *

En una parte del seireitei donde se encuentra la puerta Senkaimon estaban esperando tres shinigamis a que está se abriera para poder marcharse al mundo humano, dos eran capitanes el ultimo un teniente, se notaba por su vestimenta, digamos que los haori de capitán son muy fáciles de distinguir entre tantos trajes negros de shinigami. Los hermanos Kuchiki junto con Abarai Renji se mostraban serios por su próximo viaje.

Internamente Byakuya estaba molesto, pero él era un Kuchiki y como los Kuchiki no muestra sus emociones, el motivo era que el vago del capitán comandante le había pedido a Rukia y Renji que fueran en busca de Ichigo ¿Cómo diablos le pedía eso a su hermana? Ella aún está herida. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, si él iba aparte de cuidar a su hermana, era porque los altos mandos de su clan le pidieron que fuera por la estúpida mujer gato, aunque eso le traía un mal presentimiento tenía que cumplirlo.

Finalmente la senkaimon se abrió, los tres entraron en ella y comenzaron a andar, cuando terminaron el recorrido que cada vez parecía hacerse más largo, aparecieron en la entrada de la casa de los Kurosaki, todo estaba oscuro, y por educación tocaron la puerta, escucharon unos pasos apresurados y tras la puerta se asomó una joven castaña, que miro hacia ellos sorprendida, a Rukia la reconoció, pero a los otros dos no, y se extrañó un poco al verlos vestidos de esa forma.

-buenas tardes Yuzu- comenzó Rukia pero luego recordó que ella seguramente no los vería- diablos olvide que ella no puede vernos- informo a Renji.

-puedo verte Rukia-chan- respondió saliendo de su sorpresa- adelante- les dirigió una sonrisa y una inclinación a modo de respeto dirigida a los tres. Byakuya sintió un escalofrió por entrar en la casa de "él"- ¿buscan a Ichi-nii?- su expresión cambio a una triste.

-así es- respondió Renji- ¿Dónde está?

-bueno… el…- se quedó muda ¿Qué diablos podía decirles? Sus hermanos posiblemente estaban muriendo y no podía decirles eso a las visitas.

-¿le paso algo a Ichigo?- la preocupación se vio reflejada en el rostro de la Kuchiki.

-es solo que…

-¡oh mi tercera hija volvió!- y de esta forma Rukia se vio atrapada en los brazos de Isshin, un micro tic apareció en la ceja derecha de Byakuya ¿Cómo osaba ese idiota de Isshin a poner sus manos sobre su hermana?

-si… he vuelto- una risa nerviosa se escuchó por parte de Rukia, mientras que Renji hacía de todo por no soltar la carcajada y más al ver como lo miraba su capitán.

-¿buscas a Ichigo?

-sí, el capitán comandante desea hablar con él- respondió zafándose de su abrazo.

-pues síganme ya ha despertado- se mostró serio y subió las escaleras, los tres lo siguieron extrañados por su actitud, llegaron a la habitación de Ichigo y la pelinegra se horrorizo por lo que vieron sus ojos, el pelinaranja estaba conectado a muchos aparatos, se veía muy pálido y una expresión de dolor se asomaba por su cara, sudaba, sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas gracias a la fiebre y para variar habían muchos trozos de papel higiénico manchados con sangre.

-Ichigo- se acercó rápidamente a su lado y cuando él la tuvo enfrente con un semblante preocupado trato de cambiar su expresión para no hacerla sentir peor- ¿Qué diablos paso contigo en estas dos semanas?- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que una pelinegra la miraba del otro lado de la habitación con el ceño completamente fruncido- Arisawa- susurro por lo bajo, nadie aparte de ella misma pudo escucharlo.

-…-el joven intento hablar pero eso solo provoco que tosiera más y nuevamente la sangre acompañaba dejándole un sabor metálico.

-¿Qué tiene?- Renji se dirigió a Isshin también preocupado ¿Cómo era posible que el imposible de matar Kurosaki Ichigo se viera tan acabado?

-no lo sé- se sinceró- lo encontré en este estado hace unas horas y desde entonces está empeorando, por momentos su alma sale de su cuerpo liberando cantidades imposibles de riatsu y después regresa causándole mucho dolor, es como si su cuerpo lo estuviera rechazando y parece que no es el único que está sufriendo cambios con sus habilidades espirituales.

-¿a qué se refiere?- Rukia ni siquiera lo miraba pero debían saber qué es lo que le pasaba al de cabello naranja.

-mi hija Karin está en el mismo estado que él, solo que en su caso su alma no sale de su cuerpo solo libera riatsu, Yuzu ahora también puede ver almas cuando antes solo las sentía, y por una llamada de Inoe-san me entere que Ishida Uryuu está igual que mi hija Karin.

-esto es muy extraño…

-pero todo está conectado Abarai-san- por la ventana aparecieron Urahara y Yoruichi.

-¿ya sabes que es lo que sucede?- Isshin se acercó a sus viejos amigos. Hace aproximadamente una hora él le comento lo que le pasaba a sus hijos y Urahara comenzó a investigar.

-parece ser que con lo de kurosaki-san yo tengo la culpa- el rubio de sombrero puso expresión melodramática mientras Yoruichi le pasaba un pañuelo, se escuchó el timbre de la casa pero nadie se molestó en tomarle importancia- la relación que hay con estos cuatro chicos es que cada uno tiene sangre Quincy en su interior.

\- ya que derrotamos a Yhwach, lo último de su alma repartida estaba en ellos- Yoruichi se sentó en la cama junto a Rukia- y como última esperanza ese loco reclamo su alma antes de que Rukia lo derrotara, ahora ninguno tiene porciones de alma y eso es bueno en el aspecto de que no hay forma de que "su majestad" vuelva en un futuro.

-¿y eso cómo les afectaría a ellos?- Renji no entendía nada, pero igual tenía que parecer que lo hacía.

-pues en el caso de Ishida, el mismo Yhwach se encargó de quitarle su humanidad al atravesarle el pecho, el pobre chico no vivirá por más tiempo, seguramente le quedaran pocos días de vida y….

-no es cierto…- una voz temblorosa llamo la atención de todos, en la puerta se encontraba Inoe acompañada de una asustada castaña, la pelinegra amiga de la pelinaranja la miro con tristeza, pero por el momento no se alejaría de esa habitación para acompañarla en su dolor. Orihime era la que había tocado el timbre y se encontraba a ahí porque Isshin le comento sobre la salud de Ichigo, además de que recibió un mensaje de Tatsuki donde le mencionaba que estaba en casa del Kurosaki para que ella también fuera.

-Tranquila Inoe-san, ven conmigo- Yuzu opto por sacarla de ahí y aunque la pelinaranja hubiera querido quedarse fue arrastrada por la joven después de dirigirle una mirada llena de dolor a su mejor amiga.

-bueno…- Urahara obtuvo nuevamente la atención de los presentes- en el caso de tus hijos, ellos se ven afectados por que tú eres un shinigami y Masaki era una Quincy, ambos tenían poder espiritual, por lo tanto tus hijos no deberían de haber nacido como humanos y aun así lo hicieron, gracias a las porciones de alma que tenían en sus cuerpos, pero ahora ya nada los conecta al mundo humano.

-la pequeña Yuzu no se ve tan afectada porque ella simplemente no tenía mucho poder espiritual- prosiguió la pelimorada- ella nació normal, muchas personas son capases de percibir presencias aunque no le tomen importancia y lo más probable es que se deba a que obtuvo mayor sangre de su madre que tuya, en los Quincy había quienes nacían sin nada en especial y ahora lo más seguro es que se vuelva una, pero seguirá siendo humana.

-¿Por qué dices que tú tienes la culpa de lo de Ichigo?- pregunto Rukia con voz sombría.

-pues cuando este chico quería rescatarte de tu ejecución no tenía tus poderes de shinigami y yo le hice recuperarlos, cortando su cadena del destino y poniéndolo aprueba, lo curioso y algo que yo mismo me preguntaba era como hizo para poder regresar a su cuerpo cuando los perdió, en ese momento lo ignore pero ahora tengo la razón- se alejó levemente de Rukia- el alma de Yhwach le permitía seguir como un humano y de esta forma regresaba a su cuerpo, pero como yo corte la cadena...

-ahora ya no hay nada y por eso su cuerpo ya no acepta un alma que no es compatible con él, él ya es un shinigami hecho y derecho y su cuerpo humano no tardara en morir- Rukia se sintió culpable, era su culpa, por ella él había sacrificado su cadena del destino y ahora no podría cumplir sus sueños como humano, ahora estaba condenado a vivir en la sociedad de almas.

-en el caso de Karin-san es muy parecido, en ella dominaron tus genes y si no la sacamos de su cuerpo y la llevamos a la sociedad de almas para que siga los pasos de su hermano, su cuerpo morirá y su alma con él, porque la cadena del destino no está rota, pero el alma de Yhwach era un equilibrio en su cuerpo y al colapsar esto, ella no resistirá mucho.

Silencio, eso es lo que invadía la habitación, cuando en sus mentes todos estaban hechos un desastre, menos los informantes y Byakuya, a él no le importaba lo que le pasara a esa familia, lo único que lo tenía así era ver la expresión de su orgullo, ella se veía triste y con un toque de culpabilidad.

-entonces estas recomendando que nos vallamos a la sociedad de almas- afirmo Isshin, Urahara asintió, Tatsuki chasqueo la lengua y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-de otra forma moriría una de tus hijas e Ichigo no podría mantenerse despierto por mucho- Yoruichi se mostró seria al ver el rostro del Shiba pelinegro, en cierta forma comprendía su sentir, ambos habían escapado del lugar al que ahora debe regresar y no sería muy cómodo para ninguno, puede que ambos tuvieran finales muy distintos, pero tuvieron el mismo motivo: salvar a alguien querido.

-¿Qué hay de Yuzu? Si dos de mis hijos son shinigamis no nos negaran la entrada, pero como ustedes dijeron ella es una Quincy- enserio que necesitaba que le dijeran que ella no podía ir y de esta forma él se quedaría a vivir en karakura con su hija.

-pues ya me he puesto en contacto con Kyuraku quien al mismo tiempo ha hablado con la cámara de los 46 hace unos diez minutos y les permitirán ir a los cuatro, también a Ishida-kun solo por el hecho de que son héroes- el pelinegro puso expresión de pánico, su sobrina se va a enterar- no pongas esa cara, yo también me veo obligado a ir por un tiempo para mantener estable la salud de tus hijos.

-comprendo.

Rukia no podía dejar de ver el estado de Ichigo, se veía realmente lamentable, en serio quería llorar, pero el pelinaranja no dejaba de mirarla con tristeza, sabía que la expresión que le regalaba al chico lo hacía sentirse mal, pero pues ya eran dos; tomo la mano del pelinaranja entre las suyas y la dirigió a su mejilla, estaba muy caliente por la temperatura que experimentaba su cuerpo, Ichigo cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto de la pelinegra en sus manos. Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, por lo que Isshin saco casi a patadas a los presentes y los llevo al comedor para platicar sobre los detalles.

No es como si al Kuchiki mayor no le hubiera molestado la escena que estaba presenciando, pero él una vez se vio en una situación parecida y creía que lo mejor era darle su privacidad a su hermana ¿Qué más podía hacer? Así como él, ella se enamoró de alguien a quien nadie esperaba, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, sabía que su hermana había hecho una buena elección con ese impulsivo pelinaranja, era obvio que ambos se amaban con locura aun cuando ninguno se había dado cuenta.

Cuando la habitación se vio vacía de intrusos la chica alejo la mano de Ichigo, pero no la soltó, aprecio esos ojos que siempre le habían parecido de lo más hermoso, nuevamente el chico se retorció de dolor asustándola ¿ahora qué haría?, soltó la mano del pelinaranja y le dio la espalda, no podía, en serio no podía verlo así de acabado ¡Todo era su culpa! Si nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida, seguramente jamás habría hecho la estupidez de querer ir a buscarla a costa de su cadena del destino.

-Kuchiki-san- se escuchó la voz de Arisawa mientras ingresaba en la habitación, su voz no sonó para nada tranquila- necesito hablar contigo- la pelinegra de ojos violeta asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede Arisawa?- comento con un semblante frio, eso hizo que la joven humana frunciera el ceño a más no poder.

-¡¿Qué que sucede?!- grito colérica- por tu culpa- golpeo levemente el pecho de la shinigami- por tu culpa Ichigo sufre… por tu culpa el morirá y por tu maldita culpa Orihime jamás podrá estar con él- la Kuchiki apretó los puños levemente ¿acaso era necesario que se lo recordara?

-eso ya lo sé Arisawa, no es algo que una simple mortal tenga que recordarme- la shinigami estuvo a punto de recibir una fuerte bofetada en su rostro, de no ser porque sus reflejos son más rápidos y pudo detener a la humana a tiempo.

-sabía que no eras alguien buena para él… desde el primer momento en que te vi lo supe, que por ti Orihime nunca tendría oportunidad.

-¿y eso porque tienes que reclamármelo tú?- le miro decidida, comprendía que todo lo que le decía era verdad, pero no tenía ningún derecho a recriminárselo- si Orihime está molesta conmigo puede hacérmelo saber… ella de todas las personas es la única que tiene derecho a juzgarme por lo que hice, se perfectamente que haber entrado a la vida de Ichigo no fue algo bueno para nadie, sé que ella lo ama con locura… pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-tiene mucho que ver porque ambos son mis amigos.

-entonces quédate con ese simple papel de amiga, tus asuntos no tienen nada que ver con los míos- se alejó un poco- ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera debes meterte en la vida de ellos, ya están lo suficientemente grandes como para que tu tengas que interferir en sus vidas amorosas.

-solo estas tratando de justificar el quitarle el amor de su vida a alguien que si te considera su amiga.

-yo no le quite a Ichigo de manera romántica y me disculpare con ella en el momento en que la vea por arrebatarle su vida mortal, porque ella si es para mí una valiosa amiga.

-claro que se lo quitaste de manera romántica… lo engatusaste y ahora seguro te estas regocijando al saber que lo tendrás para ti en Soul Society.

-yo jamás…

-no hables, no vuelvas a tratar de justificarte, sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, estas lastimando a Orihime, en muchos sentidos posibles y sabes que ella jamás te reclamara nada, porque ella es alguien con un corazón de oro, ella jamás podrá hacerte ver lo mucho que la haces sufrir, desde que llegaste ella cambio.

-¿y son malos los cambios? O simplemente te molesta que gracias a mí si tuvo un acercamiento a Ichigo, porque no lo olvides, antes de que yo llegara, él ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga, y ahora ambos se quieren demasiado como para que ese vínculo se rompa nunca.

-no seas ególatra, todo fue gracias a Orihime.

-no le quito el mérito- sonrió tristemente- jamás se lo quitare, porque ella es una mujer fuerte que sabe lo que quiere, algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiré será de haberlos conocido a ambos, tú no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí estar lejos durante tanto tiempo- Arisawa calmo su expresión- sé que estoy hiriéndolos a ambos al alejarse por un mundo completamente distinto- toco su pecho con expresión de dolor- comprendo el dolor que te causa ver a tu amiga en ese estado.

-no, no lo comprendes, porque si así fuera no estarías haciendo esto.

-yo no hice esto porque quise… de hecho esto no fue mi decisión- dirigió su mirada a Tatsuki- pero respóndeme un cosa… ¿Qué harías por amor cuando no hay nada que hacer?

-siempre habrá una cosa por hacer.

-¿en esta situación hay algo por hacer? Tu misma lo escuchaste, si él no viene con nosotros a Soul Society morirá realmente, no tendrá la oportunidad de llegar ahí, tú fuiste su más preciada amiga en la infancia- la pelinegra más alta comenzó a rendirse a esa tonta pelea- no puedo hacer nada por un futuro donde él y Orihime estén juntos, no sin quitarle su vida mortal a ella también.

-entonces simplemente espera a que ella tenga que ir ahí, no intentes nada con Ichigo.

-yo no intente nada con él desde el principio… ¿pero en serio crees que lo haría?- suspiro- cuando amas a alguien ya no depende de lo que quieras o no, esta conversación se acabó- dio media vuelta y entro a la habitación dejando a Tatsuki con un sentimiento de culpa.

La pelinegra sabía que no estuvo bien culpar a Rukia de todo porque no dependía de ella, mientras Ichigo estuvo sin poderes pudo hablar con el cómo cuando eran más amigos y supo de algunas cosas, lo mucho que sufrió la Kuchiki para ahora poder ser feliz… y lastimosamente se dio cuenta de que sus intentos de acercar a Orihime a él no serían nada significativos, porque la sombra de ella siempre estaría ahí, enamorando al pelinaranja a cada segundo de una forma que él jamás pudiera ver que la pelinaranja estaba ahí para él.

Realmente odia a Kuchiki Rukia de una forma que nadie podrá comprender, porque en ningún momento intento acercarse a conocerla, ni mucho menos tenía motivos de odio hacia su persona, pero lo que la dejo en ese estado contra la pequeña pelinegra fue que ella, de todas las personas, logro lo que ni siquiera con muchos intentos logro ella misma, porque Rukia si pudo hacer salir de la oscuridad a Ichigo, porque ella le dio una oportunidad muy grande a Orihime de acercarse a él y sobre todo porque ella si les dio un sentido a la vida de todos ellos.

Jamás podría ser amiga de la mujer que ahora le arrebata a su mejor amigo, ni tampoco de la mujer que siendo amiga de Orihime le quita al hombre que ama, solo le quedara sufrir más allá, porque en el momento en que Kuchiki Rukia llego a la vida de todos, Arisawa Tatsuki quedo fuera, ninguno de los pelinaranjas la tomaban muy en cuenta en su vida, ahora ella solo era la sombra de una amiga que intentaba mantener esa amistad solo de forma unilateral, ambos chicos habían podido madurar sin ella y aun así los amaba como nadie podría imaginarse, aun cuando ella ya no fuera importante en su vida, había sido remplazada por alguien mucho mejor, había sido remplazada por la Kuchiki y tendría que aceptarlo, ella ya nunca podría recuperar un lugar en el corazón de ambos que jamás fue suyo. La pelinegra se marchó de la casa.

* * *

El Kurosaki se extrañó cuando vio entrar a la pelinegra con un semblante decaído, sentarse a su lado y darle la espalda, pero sintió su corazón oprimirse dolorosamente por su problema de salud y por ver que la joven tenía leves espasmos y escucho como sollozaba tratando de hacerlo lo menos audible posible, tenía que hacer algo, ya la había hecho sufrir al tener que salvarlo de una muerte segura como para que ahora ella se sintiera culpable de su situación, sabia de sobra que lo dicho por Urahara la hacía sentirse de esa forma, pero él no la culpaba, había sido su decisión.

Tomo una decisión difícil de cumplir en su estado. Comenzó por sentarse en la cama con mucha dificultad que le causo más dolor del que creyó posible, tosía más frecuentemente y sin embargo eso no le importo, la pelinegra se voltio hacia él cuando sintió como la cama se movía, ahí lo tenía sentado con una expresión tranquila que se quitaba cada vez que tosía.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- se acercó a él para tratar de acostarlo nuevamente, pero el negó con la cabeza, con mucho esfuerzo la atrajo hacia sí y la rodeo con sus brazos.

La pelinegra se mostró sorprendida al encontrarse rodeada por los cálidos y formidables brazos del chico, aspiro el aroma del joven y correspondió el abrazo mientras unas traviesas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos ¿Cómo era posible que él siempre la sorprendiera? No había ocasión en la que no se tranquilizaba sino era por estar con él, ¡claro que hablando de situaciones importantes! No sus infantiles peleas, aquella conversación con Tatsuki le había hecho sufrir más de lo que la pelinegra pudiera imaginar, porque sabía que ella no era la única que la culpaba.

-perdóname Ichigo, esto es mi culpa- la temperatura en el cuerpo de Rukia descendió un poco proporcionándole la temperatura ideal al chico que suspiro aliviado de ya no sentirse arder por la fiebre.

Ichigo no podía hablar pero negó con la cabeza aflojando el abrazo y viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella lo entendió inmediatamente las miradas de ambos tuvieron una pequeña discusión sobre culpas y esas cosas hasta que la chica sonrió derrotada, y el pálido pelinaranja lo hizo de igual forma, con tan solo miradas se dijeron tanto, se pidieron disculpas el uno al otro, Ichigo por su debilidad y permitir que saliera lastimada por él y ella por lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. En cierta forma no se convencieron del todo, pero sabían que el otro se pondría mal si se seguían culpando por cosas del pasado.

-tienes que resistir hasta que te estabilicen- comenzó nuevamente la Kuchiki, el pelinaranja nuevamente la atrajo hacia él apretándola sin dañarla con su abrazo, de todos modos no era como si tuviera mucha fuerza- ni se te ocurra morir antes de tiempo, esto fue tu culpa por idiota al irte de Soul Society sin despedirte de mí- bromeo por lo bajo.

-no… quería ver….a una enana moribunda- la chica exclamo ofendida por el "enana" cuando lo escucho hablar, pero no lo golpeo, sabia lo mucho que le costó simplemente decir "no" sin toser.

Ambos se sentían cómodos con la cercanía del otro, en especial Ichigo ya que Rukia se mantenía en una temperatura agradable para el cuerpo de él intentando bajarle la fiebre, después de un rato la pelinegra termino por acomodarse bien a su lado y se quedaron dormidos, ahora se sentían un poco más tranquilos consigo mismos, siempre podrían ser el apoyo emocional del otro sin fracasar.

* * *

-lo siento mucho Kisuke, ahora tendrás que vivir en Soul Society, ya te vi ¡el vago vendedor Kisuke Urahara trabajando de niñero!- la pelimorada se rio de sus ocurrencias mientras decía eso sobre su rubio amigo como si fuera presentadora de un programa de televisión o algo parecido, Renji e Isshin soltaron la carcajada al ver la mirada indignada de Urahara.

-no es justo Yoruichi-san- menciono de forma mustia- no soy el único idiota que regresara obligado después de escapar, así que no solo te burles de mi- se cubrió tras su abanico cuando Isshin cayó en cuenta de quién era el otro idiota.

-no es como si quisiera, y por mi podría quedarme aquí con Yuzu, pero por lo que me has dicho simplemente la quieren ahí junto con Uryuu-san para evitar futuros problemas con respecto a ambos- suspiro derrotado, en serio que no quería regresar ahí.

-¿acaso piensas abandonar a tus hijos en un lugar tan lleno de extraños?- no es como si les importara, pero Yoruichi y Renji asintieron por lo dicho por el del sombrero.

-claro que no…- desvió la mirada, ¡claro que lo pensó! Pero no lo haría, ellos eran junto con su difunta esposa, lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida- por cierto- todos le prestaron atención cuando se dirigió a Renji que lo miro extrañado- comprendo que tu estés aquí, porque seguramente te enviaron junto con mi tercera hija por Ichigo- el pelirrojo asintió sin comprender, luego el Shiba dirigió su vista a un muy callado Byakuya- ¿pero qué hace el mocoso engreído en mi casa?- nuevamente carcajadas se escucharon por toda la casa, pero una de tres se cayó inmediatamente al recibir una mirada amenazante de su capitán.

-bueno…- Yoruichi se puso de pie, ya que todo el rato que llevaban hablando habían estado sentados en los sillones de la sala, la pelimorada junto a Kisuke, Isshin en un sofá individual y Byakuya justo delante del otro pelinegro también en un sofá individual- creo que lo mejor sería irme de una de vez, Kisuke y tu- señalo a Isshin con la mirada- deben llevarse a tus hijos y a Uryuu esta misma noche.

-¿irte?- exclamo preocupado el rubio-¿no piensas acompañarme al Seireitei?

-claro que no- respondió con simpleza y un tanto sorprendida de la estupidez del vendedor ¿en serio aun le tenía tanta fe como para pensar que lo acompañaría?- no pienso volver a ese lugar a no ser que sea necesario, pero por ahora retomare los viajes que deje hace dos años.

-Shihoin Yoruichi- la profunda e intimidante voz de Byakuya se escuchó en la habitación por primera vez justo cuando la mujer iba a desaparecer con un shunpo, ella lo miro extrañada, como el resto, casi todos ahí sabían lo mucho que el Kuchiki despreciaba a la Shihoin.

-¿Qué sucede Kuchiki Byakuya?- respondió con molestia, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo que el pelinegro tuviera que decir la llevaría a una situación problemática.

-el motivo por el que he venido y he tenido que recurrir a algo tan bajo como dirigirte la palabra es porque los altos mandos de mi clan desean hablar contigo mañana al mediodía en la mansión Kuchiki- sin rodeos, él era directo y si en su voz se escuchó el desagrado fue porque él no se guardaba esas cosas, solo que lo hacía de manera sutil. El resto de los varones se quedaron en silencio ¿Cómo es posible que el pelinegro pudiera dirigirse de una manera tan grosera a una mujer?

-¡vaya! No espere que los fósiles aun quisieran siquiera hablarme- comento con burla en la voz sin mirar directamente a alguien, el Kuchiki frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño al oírla decir esas palabras, no era como si a él le agradaran los altos mandos de su clan, pero que alguien fuera del clan lo hiciera le molestaba-bien… iré- y ahora si desapareció en un Shunpo, la verdad no le extrañaba que la buscaran ahora que estuvo delante de su propio hermano, es lógico que quieran ayudar a la familia Shihoin a acercarse a ella a través de la amistad que ella consolido con los Kuchiki hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

-¡Karin!- Yuzu se lanzó con lágrimas en los ojos hacia su hermana que finalmente despertaba- ¡muchas gracias Inoe-san!- la pelinaranja le sonrió, pero por dentro estaba muy alterada, porque estaba por perder a dos personas muy importantes para ella.

-no fue nada- ella solamente había usado sus poderes para quitarle un poco el dolor a la hermanita de una de las personas que más amaba.

-Con permiso- aviso Isshin desde afuera mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su hija- Inoe-san, lamento mucho que te alteraras por lo que has escuchado, supongo que te llevaste un mal sabor de boca, pero no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- sin más, se sentó al lado de su hija pelinegra y les conto todo por lo que estaban pasando, a que se debía y que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-¡no! Yo no quiero irme papá- Karin se veía afligida y se levantó de golpe alejándose de su padre, pero sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente por la que cayó al suelo- yo soy feliz aquí, tu sabes que lo que más he deseado siempre ha sido ser normal ¿Qué tiene de normal vivir en un lugar lleno de shinigamis? Yo no lo soy.

-sabes que lo hago porque no quiero perderlos- su padre se mostraba serio y al mismo tiempo triste.

-y comprendo tus razones- la pelinegra aun sentada en el suelo trato de calmarse- pero no quiero irme, las cosas raras son tuyas y de Ichi-nii, no mías.

-Karin-chan, tu padre está en lo correcto ¿acaso quieres hacer sufrir a tu familia? Ellos no quieren perderte- la pelinegra oculto su expresión con el cabello que caía en su frente- además, Soul Society es muy divertido, aprenderías muchas cosas y podrías venir de vez en cuando si te conviertes en Shinigami, ahí hay muchos capitanes y tenientes de la edad de ambas- miro también a Yuzu- Hiyori-chan, Yachiru-chan y Toshiro-kun son muy agradables.

-yo puedo objetar sobre Toshiro…- Isshin levanto la mano, pero se sintió intimidado por la mirada que inconscientemente le dirigió la joven.

-será una aventura maravillosa- se puso en cuclillas delante de ella y le extendió su mano- ¿aceptas el reto?- la pelinegra se debatía mentalmente entre tomar la mano de la amiga de su hermano o ser grosera con la única persona que le estaba haciendo ver bien las cosas, ahora que lo pensaba no sería tan malo, ella siempre ha buscado emisiones fuertes y realmente no ha visto lo que hace su hermano, pero como para que llegue tan cansado es porque realmente es una gran disciplina.

-acepto- tomo la mano de la pelinaranja y levanto la vista, aún tenía dudas, pero lo importante es que estaría con su familia. Por sus ojos se asomaban unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

Yuzu exclamo feliz, mientras el pelinegro se sorprendió de como Inoe había logrado convencer a su hija, como buen padre, sabía que la pelinegra no era muy abierta con cualquier persona, era como ver a Ichigo de cabello negro en versión femenina y ella estaba empezando a abrirse a las posibilidades del mundo mortal, era obvio que se negaría a marcharse.

La pelinaranja pudo apreciar como Yuzu e Isshin se acercaban a abrazar a la pelinegra que lloraba, tantas cosas se le juntaron a la pobre y eso contagio a su hermana y dramático padre; Inoe era feliz de ver eso, pero se sentía mal consigo misma porque todo aquello que le dijo no iba dirigido especialmente para Karin, era para ella, tendría que aceptar que solo era una simple humana y que tanto Ishida como Ichigo disfrutarían mucho de vivir ahí, y ella tendría que ser feliz con saber la maravillosa aventura que enfrentarían, por eso se estaba convenciendo con todo lo que dijo. Sin hacer ruido se marchó de la habitación.

Pero quería ver a Ichigo, aunque fuera por última vez, esto era distinto a cuando Ulquiorra la llevo a las noches, esta vez no se despediría de ninguno porque sería más doloroso, solo quería guardar en su mente la cara de sus amigos y así cuando estuviera viejita los recordaría con gusto antes de partir a verlos nuevamente en Soul Society. Entro a la habitación ya que cuando toco la puerta con el número 15 nadie le contesto y sonrió enternecida al ver a Ichigo y Rukia abrazados mientras dormían de lo más cómodos y tranquilos.

Los contemplo un rato, ahora se daba cuenta de la hermosa pareja que hacían esos dos, tanto en actitud como en apariencia congeniaban mucho definitivamente, no entendía cómo era posible que eso no le doliera ya que ella nunca llego tan lejos en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, amaba mucho a Ichigo pero posiblemente sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar poco a poco, tal vez ella de todas las personas, la más inmadura ante los ojos de la gente había conseguido un amor puro y maduro hacia ese apuesto joven de cabello naranja; o muy posiblemente ahora sus sentimientos estaban dirigidos hacia la persona que frecuentaba demasiado su bienestar.

-se ven muy bien juntos ¿no?- la joven se sobresaltó cuando alguien a sus espaldas susurro muy cerca de ella.

-Abarai-kun- lo miro aliviada, tal vez su amor maduro, pero ella definitivamente no, por un momento pensó que algún monstruo de las series que veía cuando niña finalmente había venido por ella al ser la típica chica de cabello distinto- ¿no te molesta?

-¿molestarme?- él la miro extrañado- ¿Por qué debería de molestarme?

-pues…- se puso nerviosa- pues… yo pensé que te gustaba Kuchiki-san- termino de decir justo cuando Byakuya terminaba de subir las escaleras y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

-claro que me gusta- respondió sin ningún ápice de vergüenza, Orihime lo miro sorprendida.

-vaya, me sorprende la seguridad y facilidad con la que dices algo así- él la miro extrañado, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡no!... yo no me refería a ese gus…gustar, me refiero como amiga- negaba con las manos y la pelinaranja por fin pudo sonreír y reír a carcajada limpia, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Ichigo para disfrutar la primera risa después de tres largas semanas, y para que Byakuya no se molestara con ninguno de los que estaban adentro- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te ríes?

-perdona jajaja fue mi culpa jajaja yo lo malinterprete- lo miro de forma seria sin perder su sonrisa- porque no recuerdo desde cuando el gustar se convirtió en enamorar- susurro seriamente cayendo en cuenta de algo- Abarai-kun- el pelirrojo la miro atento- dales un empujoncito cuando estén allá.

-créeme que los pateare si es necesario.

-espero volverlos a ver, así que hasta pronto Abarai-kun, en serio fue un placer conocerte aunque haya sido poco- hizo una inclinación a modo de respeto y Renji solo pudo sonreír, ella era una chica muy linda, seguro la vida mortal le deparaba cosas buenas.

-hasta pronto- respondió, la chica le sonrió por última vez y camino hacia Byakuya.

-muchas gracias por haber cuidado de una persona tan valiosa para mí como lo es Kuchiki-san- también se inclinó hacia él, solo recibió de su parte un asentimiento de cabeza y la pelinaranja se marchó de la casa, mas no se alejó demasiado.

* * *

Renji abrió la senkaimon fuera de la casa de los Kurosaki, todo estaba listo, era momento de una nueva aventura para el pelinaranja más conocido del Seireitei. Urahara ya había ido por Ishida, su padre no se mostraba muy contento de dejar ir a su hijo, pero mínimo sabía que estaría bien y en cualquier momento podría regresar al mundo mortal a visitarlo.

-Es momento de abandonar todo- comento Yoruichi entrando a la habitación de las mellizas siendo acompañada por Renji, Urahara y Byakuya, el ultimo solo obligado para asegurarse de que la mujer gato no escaparía de su compromiso con los altos mandos, la morena había regresado después de dos horas de irse. Las dueñas de la habitación estaban sentadas una enfrente de la otra, ambas se veían un poco nerviosas y la pelinegra un tanto renuente- esto no dolerá nada, acuéstense.

Ambas obedecieron y Yoruichi les sonrió de manera maternal para tranquilizarlas, por algún motivo le respondieron la sonrisa a esa extraña y después cerraron los ojos, la morena puso las palmas de sus manos a la altura del pecho de las ya no tan pequeñas señoritas, sintieron una sensación de calidez y después todo se volvió negro para ambas. Renji miraba sorprendido lo que estaba sucediendo, dos mariposas salieron de los cuerpos y estas rápidamente se dirigieron a la senkaimon que estaba abierta fuera de la casa para que los cuerpos ya vacíos rápidamente se convirtieran en luz y desaparecieran.

-¿Cómo…?

-esto es algo que aprendí durante mis viajes por el mundo humano, lo que hice fue liberar el alma del cuerpo mortal y este último se desvaneció con mi riatsu ya que la cadena del destino ha sido eliminada.

-eso lo comprendo, pero ¿Cómo desvaneciste los cuerpos? Se supone que eso es algo que debería haberse quedado aquí.

-y así fue, pero no tengo porque decirte mis secretos- agito su mano restándole importancia.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Ichigo, ahí también se encontraba un inconsciente Ishida, la morena hizo lo mismo que con las gemelas y ya todo estaba bien, pero termino por desmayarse ya que parece ser ese proceso de liberación le quitaba todas sus energías, Urahara la tomo en brazos y simplemente se marchó hacia la Senkaimon junto con el resto.

A lo lejos en direcciones opuestas dos chicas veían la escena con expresiones muy distintas, una con enojo y tristeza, jamás podría perdonar lo que sucedió, solo le quedaba salir adelante y apoyar a su mejor amiga en lo que pudiera, aun cuando realmente no comprendía como se sentía Orihime. Por su parte en posición contraria a su amiga la pelinaranja sonreía de forma sincera, porque sus amigos estarían en un mundo lleno de aventuras en la cual algún día ella también podría vivir con ellos nuevamente.

-que tengan un muy buen viaje… Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun… _Ishida-kun…_ \- suspiro y una traviesa lagrima se escapó de sus hermosos ojos- algún día nos volveremos a ver y seguramente será tan divertido como ha sido desde que nos conocimos- dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar, se sentía muy feliz y tranquila, ya nada atormentaría su ser, porque sabía que sus amigos estarían muy bien de ahora en adelante.

Los Kurosaki no se llevaron nada, todo lo mortal se queda en el mundo mortal y ya no hay vuelta de hoja, sus recuerdos del mundo humano, sus amigos y posiblemente un futuro rodeado de vida mortal se quedaba atrás, pero eso no importaba, porque estarían bien, una nueva gran aventura se abría ante sus ojos…. fue así como la familia Kurosaki comenzaría su nueva vida, _y fue así como terminaron viviendo en Soul Society._

* * *

Espero les llame la atención la historia, créanme que batalle mucho con el inicio porque no sabia por donde empezar, pero necesito tener Ichiruki aunque sea en un fic, esto solo es una pequeña introducción de como llegaron a Soul Society, porque he leído muchos fics sobre Ichigo en la sociedad de almas, pero no explican mucho de como se sienten los personajes y cosas así, además de que tenia que ser una situación de a fuerzas para que Ishida también se fuera jajaja

Me gusto mucho la idea de poner lo que sintió Orihime con la noticia, porque ella ya no es la niña llorona del inicio, maduro mucho y quise demostrarlo con ese apoyo que les dio, por su parte y con un fic que leí hace unos días me di una idea de lo mucho que sacaron a Tatsuki de la historia y lo poco que muestran lo que ella siente.

Quiero aclarar que aun cuando la historia es **Ichiruki** , no sera la única pareja que pondré, ya que técnicamente estará hecha de **otras parejas crack** que por una u otra razón no me he podido sacar de la cabeza. De ahí que Karin, Yoruichi y Urahara también vallan.

 **Gracias por leer la historia** , toda estará hecha de capítulos largos, unos más que otros, por lo que si me tomara mi tiempo actualizar, intentare que no sean más de dos semanas. Aun no esta terminada, apenas llevo como seis capítulos... pero el manga avanza muy rápido y no quiero salirme mucho del tema principal del manga, si habrá cosas distintas porque después no la modificare, pero espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla.

 **nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos, Carrie ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es complemente** **mía, no permito que nadie haga una copia total o parcial de ella.**

 **El universo de Bleach así como sus personajes son obra y creación de Tite Kubo, de no ser así... !YA HABRÍA ICHIRUKI DESDE HACE TANTO!**

Gracias a las cuatro personitas que me dejaron su comentario, es bonito ser bien recibida en este fandom ya que yo vengo del de Naruto.

 **Espero les guste la historia :)**

* * *

 **Kuchiki y Shihoin: nuestra historia de amor.**

Todo resulto con éxito, cuando todos aparecieron al otro lado de la senkaimon, se encontraron en el primer escuadrón, esta oscuro ya que es de madrugada y unas cuantas luces iluminan el lugar, Kyuraku ya los esperaba, a su lado estaban Nanao, Kukaku y Ganju Shiba, Isshin se ocultó tras Urahara, pero la pelinegra como se llamaba Shiba Kukaku que no dejaría que su tío se saliera con la suya, ese maldito inconsciente le había hecho pasar las peores dificultades de su corta vida de quien sabe cuántos siglos.

-querido Isshin- comenzó Kukaku extrañando a los recién llegados, la hermosa chica de ojos azules se acercó a Urahara apartándolo del camino con rudeza y después tomo a Isshin de una de sus orejas- ¡MALDITO ANIMAL! ¡ERES UN DESVERGONZADO!- todos sentían que pronto quedarían sordos- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO Y SOLO ESCONDERTE COMO EL VIL ESPERPENTO QUE ERES?!- y así siguió gritándole cosas que sorprendieron a la mayoría ya que no esperaran que una señorita tan guapa como ella tuviera en su vocabulario palabras y frases tan inmencionables, seguro el mismo demonio se sentiría como una niñita si alguien le dijera todo lo que Kukaku le decía a Isshin.

-bueno, primero que nada yo soy Kyoraku Shunsui: capitán comandante del Gotei 13 y les doy la bienvenida- la presentación más que nada era para las mellizas que eran las únicas sin conocerlo, pero lo miraron desconfiadas por su pinta de vago y sonrisa de don juan.

-kukaku-san, Ganju ¿Qué hacen aquí?- el pelinaranja se mostraba extrañado, ya que de su padre solo sabía que fue un shinigami, cuando él le conto la historia sobre su madre, no entro en detalles, solo lo necesario sobre los Quincy, el cómo perdido sus poderes y el hollow, pero ahora resulta que conoce a los Shiba. Ichigo era ayudado por Rukia ya que aún no estaba del todo bien, mientras que Karin era ayudada por Yuzu, ambos hermanos pálidos, pero con mejor semblante.

-hemos venido a llevarlos a la nueva casa de la familia- respondió Ganju con rudeza, como siempre, causando aún más dudas en los presentes.

-¿Por qué ustedes?- Rukia tenía pensado ofrecer la casa Kuchiki para que se quedaran en lo que conseguían un lugar para vivir, pero ahora parece ser que no será así, si no mal recuerda ellos ayudaron en su rescate, pero no sabía que tuvieran tan buena relación.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME LOS NEGARAS BASTARDO!- volvió a gritar la pelinegra de ojos azules, pero después soltó al Kusoraki mayor y se giró hacia Ichigo- ahora entiendo porque eres el vivo retrato de Kaien- Ichigo la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Kaien? ¿Quién es ese?- Rukia lo miro indignada, ella tanto que se molestó en contarle sobre su teniente y ese idiota se olvidaba por completo de quien era.

-Kaien es mi hermano- respondió Ganju- él era teniente en la treceava división.

-¡ah!- por fin había dado con quien era, pero no había mucha diferencia ya que nunca lo conoció.

-¿Quién eres?- Karin se dignó a hablar por primera vez, y se acercó a Kukaku.

-pues ya que ¡ÉL IDIOTA DE TU PADRE! no les dijo- fulmino con la mirada a un pelinegro que perdía el alma por tantos gritos dirigidos hacia su persona- yo soy Shiba Kukaku, su prima.

-¡¿eh?!

-bueno, como bien dijo mi sobrina- Isshin parecía renovado- yo fui el líder del clan Shiba.

-el cual por cierto perdió su gloria cuando su padre nos abandonó a nuestra suerte y mi hermano murió- Kukaku se limpió falsas lagrimas para después mirar a su tío- pero ahora que han regresado todo el clan Shiba resurgió de entre las cenizas retomando su lugar entre las cuatro casas nobles del Seireitei o mejor dicho cinco casas nobles.

-ahora entiendo porque nunca conocimos parientes por ninguno de nuestros padres- comento Yuzu con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¡Y NADA DE QUE "FUI EL LÍDER DEL CLAN SHIBA"!- continuo la pelinegra- ¡RETOMARAS TU LUGAR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, NO PIENSO SEGUIR TRATANDO CON ESOS ANSÍANOS Y YA QUE TÚ TIENES HEREDEROS DEBES TOMAR EL CARGO HASTA QUE ICHIGO SE CASE Y TAMBIÉN TENGA HEREDEROS!

-lo mejor será que sigan discutiendo esto en la mansión del clan Shiba, en unos días me gustaría hablar con ustedes, pero tienen mucho que ordenar- sin más el comandante y su teniente desaparecieron en un Shunpo.

-Renji, nos vamos- Byakuya comenzó a caminar- llévate a Yoruichi a la mansión Kuchiki- Urahara dirigió rápidamente su mirada al pelirrojo y después al capitán de esté, que desapareció en un Shunpo.

-¿Por qué?- la morena aún seguía inconsciente en sus brazos.

-no lo hago por gusto, me ha dado una orden mi capitán- Renji extendió sus brazos a un desconfiado Urahara, pero el sabia como eran las cosas en las casas nobles, así que lo mejor sería dejar ir a su amiga, cuando el pelirrojo tuvo bien sujeta a la Shihoin, también desapareció en un Shunpo.

-supongo que yo también me retiro- Rukia quito el brazo de ichigo que la rodeaba por sobre sus hombros y él se apoyó lo mejor que pudo con ayuda de Urahara, la pelinegra hizo una inclinación y desdoblo su haori de capitán- tengo cosas que atender en mi escuadrón- cuando termino de ponerse su haori, sintió como una mano la detenía, era Kukaku.

-lo siento señorita Kuchiki, pero así como usted fue la causante de traer a Ichigo con nosotros, creo que sería correcto que nos ayudara a acomodarlos- Rukia se sintió un poco desorientada, pero finalmente accedió.

-un momento- interrumpió Ichigo- ¿ahora eres capitán?

-¿no te lo dije?- la Kuchiki se mostró burlona y con aires de superioridad- como el capitán Ukitake tomo el lugar del rey espiritual y Kiyone junto con Sentaro que tienen más habilidad para eso que yo se fueron con él, solo yo quede apta para ser capitana.

-pensé que Byakuya no estaba de acuerdo.

-pero ahora lo está.

-pues muchas felicidades- respondió sonriéndole con sinceridad, ella le regreso la sonrisa y de esta forma se metieron en su burbuja.

-¿pueden dejar de flirtear delante de todos? ¡Nos hacen sentir mal a los solteros!- grito Urahara al fondo con una sonrisa socarrona, cuando vio el ambiente meloso se decidió por alejarse de la parejita, todos los despiertos, porque he de decir que el pobre de Ishida se encuentra en el suelo aun inconsciente, soltaron la carcajada.

-¿Quién diablos está flirteando?- exclamo Ichigo sonrojándose y alejándose de Rukia, ella sonrió divertida.

-¡CAPITAN!- a lo lejos se escuchó un grito femenino y se podía ver una mata de cabello color caramelo acercarse a toda velocidad hacia los recién llegados, o eso es lo que distinguían entre la oscuridad de la madrugada y las pocas luces que iluminaban el primer escuadrón.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- otro grito se escuchó un poco más lejos y ahora que se acercan se puede ver como el capitán del décimo escuadrón persigue a su teniente que huye como alma que lleva el diablo, y es que como siempre se escapó en horas de trabajo, acumulo muchos documentos y ahora el mismísimo satanás, digo Hitsugaya la persigue para sepultarla entre montones de papeles.

-¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlo?- exclamo enérgica la mujer de enormes pechos abrazando a Isshin, el hombre sonrió levemente respondiendo el abrazo.

-pero si nos vivimos hace tres semanas- respondió y una gotita resbalo por la nuca de los presentes.

-pero no habíamos hablado- se separó del pelinegro- no puedo creer que sentara cabeza y tuviera hijos, y valla hijos- señalo con la vista a los hermanos Kusoraki- ¿Quién diría que usted sería el primero de los dos en enamorarse?

-pues ya ves- se encogió de hombros, ya que en sus tiempos, aun cuando Matsumoto siempre estuvo enamorada de Ichimaru Gin, ambos se burlaban de los tontos que se enamoraban y decían que nunca caerían en el amor.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- Hitsugaya finalmente alcanzo a su teniente y su ceño esta fruncido como casi siempre.

-¡oh! Pero si es el pequeño Shiro-chan- Isshin se acercó al pequeño Capitán y lo alzo en brazos- has crecido mucho.

-¡bájame idiota!- exclamo sonrojado el capitán, mientras trataba de librarse del agarre del pelinegro y como ya es normal ninguno de los Kurosaki se molestó en mostrarse ofendido por cómo se dirigió a su padre.

-muy bien, solo porque mi profecía se cumplió- todos lo miraron extrañados- Urahara, págame- el rubio se encogió de hombros y le pago, después de haber bajado al de ojos turquesa.

-¿Qué apostaron?- pregunto Yuzu ganándose una mirada de los recién llegados.

-apostamos que el capitán Hitsugaya no crecería más de veinte centímetros en los años que Isshin estuvo fuera, y como el niño sigue siendo muy pequeño es obvio que gano- Urahara se muestra acongojado y miro al peliblanco que tenía un tic en su ceja ¿lo acababan de llamar pequeño dos veces en su propia cara?- me decepciona capitán Hitsugaya, yo tenía fe en que crecería pero veo que será pequeño por siempre- hasta ahí termino la paciencia del joven capitán, quien posiciono su mano en el mango de su espada.

-¿él es el Toshiro-kun que menciono Inoe-san?- pregunto Karin a su hermano, el solo asintió aunque no sabía que Inoe hubiera hablado con su hermana sobre ese enano- pero si ni siquiera es de nuestra edad- se acercó al chico que seguía de espaldas escuchando lo que esa desconocida tuviera por decir y ella se puso a comparar medidas con la mano, haciendo que el chico marcara más su tic nervioso- es incluso más pequeño que Yuzu y yo- todos estaban expectantes, Ichigo se preparaba para proteger a Karin mientras que Matsumoto para detener a su capitán, pero luego Urahara atrajo la atención de los Shiba restantes junto con Rukia.

-¿y quién se supone que eres tú?- pregunto despectivamente con la mano apunto de desenvainar la espada, Ichigo y Matsumoto estaban por acercarse cuando vieron que el de cabello blanco se giraba hacia la chica y miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la hermosa pelinegra que tenía delante, se quedó en blanco por un momento, bueno ambos lo hicieron.

Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de este hecho fueron Ichigo, Matsumoto y Yuzu, las últimas sonrieron mientras que el pelinaranja fruncía el ceño. Karin se sorprendió por tan hermosos ojos del chico, se quedó muda; por su parte Toshiro la aprecio, aun cuando estaba algo pálida se veía muy linda y realmente no era muy alta si acaso unos tres centímetros le llevaba de ventaja.

-bien ¡Karin! Es momento de irnos- Ichigo tomo por los hombros a su hermana y la alejo del peliblanco, cuando se les rompió el encanto ambos niños se sonrojaron con violencia ¿Qué había sido ese sentimiento? ¿Cómo era posible que el gran capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro se quedara viendo con cara de idiota a la hermana de Ichigo? Y ¿Cómo era posible que la ruda y codiciada Kurosaki Karin se quedara perpleja al ver de frente al capitán? Ni siquiera con Yuki le paso eso a tan solo un instante de conocerlo.

-Ichi-nii- Yuzu inflo las mejillas con expresión molesta y Matsumoto la siguió, ambas estaban molestas porque ese tonto interrumpió el momento.

-Vámonos Matsumoto- llamo el peliblanco cuando su sonrojo se calmó, más no se quitó, seguía ahí presente haciéndole ver de lo más adorable, por lo que la teniente no se negó, se despidió del resto y siguió a su capitán, se mantenía a distancia, no quería hacerlo enojar ahora que su favorita futura arma contra el abusivo peliblanco lo había hecho calmarse.

* * *

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión del clan Shiba, que era casi tan grande como la de los Kuchiki, y aun cuando mantenía ese estilo típico de casa tradicional japonesa, tenía excentricidades tecnológicas con los que Urahara se mostró fascinado de observar, ahora se sentía agradecido de su bella amistad con ese clan y de ser niñero de los mocosos Kurosaki.

-aquí estamos…- suspiro Rukia cuando ella e Ichigo ingresaron a la habitación del ultimo, era muy espaciosa y por ahora solo había una cama doble en una esquina del cuarto.

-si…- ni siquiera el se lo creía, ahora estaría de por vida en Soul Society, seria raro pero por mas que intentaba buscarle algo negativo que le molestara no lo encontraba.

-de verdad lo siento Ichigo- Rukia no lo miraba, y su voz sonó tan seria como siempre pero el pelinaranja la conocía tan bien que sabia que ella realmente no podía evitar culparse por lo que estaba pasando.

-esto no tiene nada que ver contigo- menciono acercándose a la cama y sentándose sobre ella al estar muy agotado todavía- no te atormentes, ya habíamos quedado en algo- la escruto con la mirada esperando que ella lo viera, con lo orgullosa que era y aun cuando no quería hacerlo lo hizo, no quería preocuparlo de más, sus miradas se encontraron y ella se acerco con semblante tranquilo hasta quedar delante del pelinaranja.

-aun cuando te hagas el fuerte, actualmente no lo eres, tu riatsu esta tan débil que ni siquiera tu Zampakuto apareció cuando llegamos, y si dices que no tiene nada que ver conmigo lo dejare pasar- dio media vuelta y lo miro por sobre el hombro- pero sabes perfectamente que por mi causa- cambio la palabra culpa por causa para que él ya no replicara- tu eres quien eres.

-eso siempre lo he tenido presente… solo que ahora no se que es lo que haremos exactamente, mis hermanas y yo solo somos estudiantes.

-¿eso te preocupa?-la pelinegra se sorprendió por tan inocente respuesta, ella esperaba algo un poco más fuerte que le causara conflicto, pero definitivamente ese chico no dejaba de sorprenderla, se sento a su lado y le sonrió divertida- como eres un Shinigami soy tu superior y puedo recomendarte para practiques un poco en la academia.

-¿academia?- eso no le agradaba, no es que fuera un flojo que no le gusta estudiar, ¡pero vamos! A cualquiera lo tienta la oportunidad de dejar los estudios, después de todo ¿de que le van a servir ahora? Lo único que hará es asesinar Hollow o esas cosas de shinigami.

-estoy bien así… siendo un shinigami tan reconocido no tengo problema para entrar en un escuadrón- Rukia se sorprendió por su respuesta, así que lo tenia muy presente- desde que luche contra todo el Gotei 13 por ti, supe que soy muy fuerte- la pelinegra dejo de verlo y solo dirigió su vista pensativa a sus pies.

-¿Qué piensas de Inoe?- soltó de repente extrañándolo, el pelinaranja puso expresión pensativa y miro hacia el techo.

-es como una hermana pequeña para mí, si es a lo que te refieres.

-¿solo eso?

-¿Cómo que solo eso?

-¿sabes lo que ella siente por ti?- el joven desvió la mirada.

-si…

-¿entonces?

-simplemente nunca despertó ese interés en mi- entrecerró los ojos.

-por un tiempo pensé que si.

-si te refieres a cuando fuimos a Hueco Mundo por ella… debo ser honesto- ella le miro con un semblante Kuchiki de "lo que tengas por decir no me podrá afectar" aun cuando era así- en ese entonces ya la quería… como una muy valiosa amiga, lo que hizo por mi me permitió ver en ella algo que no había visto antes.

-¿lo que hizo por ti?

-ella también trato de proteger algo muy valioso para mi.

-¿ah si?-esto es algo nuevo, que ella recuerde nunca supo de este hecho.

-si, pero en fin he respondido tu pregunta, protegerla a ella me hacia sentir bien, lo que hice por Inoe lo habría hecho por alguna de mis hermanas.

-o por mi- susurro por lo bajo para que él no la escuchara pero si lo hizo- bueno… lo mejor será que descanses, has tenido unos días muy pesados- se puso de pie, le sonrió con autosuficiencia, apago la luz y salio de la habitación.

El pelinaranja al verse solo, suspiro y se recostó en la cama poniendo uno de sus brazos por sobre sus ojos. Un poco de luz se colaba del pasillo y el barullo del resto de integrantes de la casa llegaba a sus oídos al igual que el sonido de los pasos de Rukia alejándose de él, siempre con ese andar que a pesar de verse muy marcado era tan delicado como el simple hecho de verla a ella, tan pequeña que seguramente su andar no provocaría el ruido suficiente como para que alguien lo notara, pero él si.

Aquellas preguntas por parte de la pelinegra le parecieron extrañas, definitivamente Rukia era muy curiosa… pero nunca al grado de preguntar por sus situaciones sentimentales con respecto a Orihime, el siempre supo que el amor que ella le profesaba iba más allá, un amor puro e inocente que por algún extraño motivo nunca se vio capaz de corresponder, porque sentía que ella era tan pura, tanto que él no se atrevería a mancharla.

En ningún momento la vio con otros ojos, le causaba mucha ternura la joven de cabello cálido, por ello tomo confianza rápidamente, era divertido ver las ocurrencias que llegaba a tener y le agradaba lo mucho que podía preocuparse por la gente, pero lo que en verdad termino por ligarlo a Inoe fue el hecho de que ambos querían proteger lo mismo, sabia que en el interior ella iba a protegerlo a él, pero en el camino también iba por eso tan valioso, por Rukia, cuando la pelinaranja se decidió a salvar a Rukia desde lo más profundo de su ser, supo que había elegido bien a una aliada.

A veces se preguntaba que había hecho bien como para que alguien como Orihime lo quisiera de esa manera, pero se dio cuenta de que era algo natural en ella, incluso lo noto cuando sucedió su lucha contra Ulquiorra, ella, de todas las personas, aquella que fue forzada a unirse a las fuerzas enemigas, realmente sintió aprecio por aquel Espada, sus ojos lo dijeron y el intentar impedir que el pelinegro desapareciera fue suficiente para notarlo.

Muchas veces, durante esos diecisiete meses lejos de todo lo paranormal, se rompió la cabeza pensando en una forma de quererla como ella a él, pero no pudo, cada vez que lo intentaba le era imposible encontrar una salida. Tratando de recordar sus aventuras siempre aparecía el rostro de Rukia, cuando consiguió sus poderes con los Xcution, recordó a todos, los sucesos que lo hicieron sentirse orgulloso de ser un Shinigami, el rostro de Inoe llorando por preocupación, a Ishida y Chad tratando de apoyarlo y sobre todo a Rukia como la fuerte mujer que sabia que era.

Las palabras de Rukia sobre haberla rescatado de su ejecución por el mismo sentimiento de hermandad que él sentía por Orihime o por sus hermanas le llego a la cabeza, pero él sabia que no era así, por Rukia sentía algo distinto y estaba cien por ciento seguro que no era precisamente hermandad o compañerismo. En ese momento noto que algo le había hecho la Kuchiki, toco su pecho sintiendo el latido de su corazón acelerado y retiro el brazo que estaba en sus ojos permitiéndole ver el techo.

Definitivamente aquella noche que cambio su vida nunca fue para mal, claro que le preocupaba lo que sucediera con su familia y el como haría para protegerlas, pero después supo que podría evitarles peligros. Ser atravezado por la espada de aquella pequeña y agresiva Shinigami, justo en su corazón no solo le dio poderes de Shinigami, ni tampoco la oportunidad de salvar a todos aquellos que ama, en ese momento tomo la esencia de Rukia como suya y aun cuando ninguno se diera cuenta, ella robo la esencia de él para jamás regresársela.

El pelinaranja dejo sus pensamientos ir hasta estar próximo a caer vencido por el sueño, las voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas y un último pensamiento le bombardeo antes de quedarse dormido, _"si él era completamente de Rukia, ella seria de él, porque sus almas estaban ligadas desde la primera mirada que compartieron y así seria hasta el ultimo momento donde la oscuridad se llevara a alguno de los dos"_. Tal vez no fue consciente de ese pensamiento, ni mucho menos estuvo consiente de lo que esas palabras significaban, pero definitivamente le había parecido bien, por que una pequeña sonrisa se pinto en su rostro antes de comenzar a soñar.

* * *

La Kuchiki caminaba lentamente en dirección a su mansión, no entendía que es lo que le había hecho sentir su corazón oprimirse cuando toco el tema de Orihime, no recibió la sensación que esperaba aun cuando no sabia cual era, tal vez dolor o alegría por su amiga, no tenia la menor idea, pero si se sintió un poco molesta de ignorar que es aquello que era tan valioso para Ichigo como para que Inoe pudiera adentrarse en su corazón, nunca en su vida ha sido celosa más allá de que se trate de Byakuya, pero seguramente volverse tan cercana a Ichigo le había afectado.

Se sintió celosa cuando él hablo de Orihime con tanto cariño, cuando dijo que la quería, no entendía porque y eso la hacia querer golpear todo a su paso y por momentos en su platica estuvo tentada a moler a golpes al Kurosaki, pero no sintió que eso estuviera bien, porque el no tenia la culpa de querer a Inoe, ya que ella misma se había encariñado mucho de la torpe jovencita que maduro para bien con el paso de los años.

Pero era inevitable, necesitaba sentirse más tranquila, por ello le pregunto sobre la joven, porque la conversación con Tatsuki le dejo un sentimiento de vació y realmente sintió que había separado para siempre a dos amantes que de verdad devian estar juntos. Se sintió como la villana de los libros que el pelinaranja acostumbraba a leer, ya que siendo honestos, el pelinaranja teniendo como ídolo a William Shakespeare, lógicamente leyó Romeo y Julieta, por lo tanto ella también.

Suspiro con pesadez cuando entro a la mansión, saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a los sirvientes de la mansión y sin cenar ni decir algo se encerró en su habitación para tirarse con pesadez sobre su cama, nuevamente suspiro y su corazón se acelero con violencia con el ultimo recuerdo del día que la hizo sonreír levemente "luche contra todo el Gotei 13 por ti", aquellas palabras dichas por el pelinaranja hace apenas unos minutos le hacia sentir bien, porque por extraño que parezca eso la hizo sentir alagada y sobre todo, que ocupaba un espacio muy especial en el corazón de Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

Faltaban aproximadamente veinte minutos para que dieran las doce de la tarde, y en una espaciosa y lujosa habitación de la mansión Kuchiki se podía apreciar como una hermosa morena de cabello morado descansaba con tranquilidad, era cubierta por una delicada manta de seda, todo era paz ahí hasta que un apuesto pelinegro de ojos grises muy bien parecido usando su ropa de shinigami y el Haori representativo de capitán de la sexta división entro a la habitación.

Su expresión era seria y se le notaba un tanto molesto, tras él entraron dos jóvenes mujeres del servicio que no podían evitar mirar de reojo al señor de la casa, y es que es tan guapo que a cualquiera se le irían los ojos. Se posicionaron a cada lado de la morena mientras él se sentó en un tatami delante de donde ella descansaba.

-Shihoin Yoruichi-sama- comenzó una de la chicas con voz delicada moviendo el hombro de la mencionada. Yoruichi abrió los ojos con pesadez y la luz que entraba a la habitación la ataco de golpe, ¡diablos! Se sentía tan cansada que no podría ni levantarse, definitivamente no volvería a exceder su límite de liberación del alma que era igual a dos.

-es momento de que se aliste para la reunión- comento la otra chica tratando de que la Shihoin no volviera a caer ante Morfeo ¿Qué reunión? Se preguntaba hasta que recordó de qué diablos hablaban esas dos.

-¿Dónde estoy?- su voz salió débil, tanto que se sorprendió a ella misma.

-se encuentra en la mansión Kuchiki, Shihoin-sama- la morena suspiro con pesadez y se sentó para encontrarse con unos ojos grises un tanto azuados que la fulminaban con un odio infinito, ella simplemente rodo los ojos para después mirarle de la misma forma, las chicas se sintieron intimidadas y un poco molestas con la de cabello morado ¿Cómo se atrevía a mirar de esa forma a Byakuya?

-la reunión se ha pospuesto quince minutos para que tengas tiempo de reponerte de tu estado actual, así que tienes media hora para alistarte- el pelinegro le hablo como siempre, frio, con odio y marcando en cada palabra lo mucho que le aborrecía hablarle- deberás usar esto- la morena dirigió su mirada a las manos del Kuchiki que estaban recargadas en sus rodillas, delante de él había un hermoso kimono de color dorado con detalles de flores de Sakura y el cintillo de color blanco, en general un kimono precioso que estaba perfectamente acomodado.

-¿en serio crees que voy a usar eso?- pregunto con burla, las chicas la miraron indignadas, ¡ella tenía la posibilidad de usar algo como eso y no lo aceptaba!- sabes que deje eso atrás.

-me importa muy poco lo que dejaste de hacer, es uno de los muchos regalos que mi abuelo dejo para ti- su mirada se tornó furiosa, y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y un tanto triste, así que Ginrei se lo había dejado. Byakuya se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida- vendré por ti en menos de media hora- sin más salió de la habitación y las jóvenes solo pudieron empezar a trabajar, eran muy nuevas ahí, pero si esa señorita de la casa Shihoin conoció a Ginrei y esté le dejo regalos fue por algo.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos en bañarla y vestirla con el kimono que parecía estar hecho exclusivamente para ella, lo más seguro es que así fuera, después comenzaron con el peinado, algo sencillo ya que cuando Yoruichi salió de sus recuerdos se vio vestida de esa forma y lo que menos quería era complacer a Byakuya, solo le peinaron como siempre lo hace con una cola alta, sin adornos, sin maquillaje, ella no los necesitaba, sus ojos dorados ya eran lo suficientemente llamativos. Justo cuando terminaron con todo, el pelinegro regreso por ella.

Ninguno se dirigió la palabra en todo el camino, simplemente pensaban en cosas muy distintas importándoles poco quien les acompañaba, cuando llegaron a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, dentro de esta se encontraban sentados en tatamis un total de seis hombres de apariencia muy adulta y cinco mujeres en las mismas condiciones, de un lado la familia Kuchiki con tres hombres y dos mujeres y del otro para desagrado de Yoruichi la familia Shihoin con tres hombres y tres mujeres, su hermano estaba presente vestido de lo más formal, también se encontraba Rukia, los recién llegados se sentaron en las cabeceras.

-he respondido a su invitación y realmente me gustaría saber.. ¿Por qué se me ha citado?- Yoruichi entro en su faceta de mujer noble, no mostraba nada en su rostro, su voz sonó dura y directa.

-se le ha citado porque deseamos que cumpla la promesa que nos hizo hace más de un siglo- respondió uno de los ancianos del clan Kuchiki, ella frunció el ceño.

-si no mal recuerdo, ese trato lo hicieron con Shihoin Yoruichi y yo soy simplemente una desertora que ayudo a un criminal a escapar de Soul Society- respondió con rudeza, necesitaba irse de ahí, los únicos jóvenes léase Byakuya, Rukia y Yushiro no sabían de que hablaban y tenían curiosidad aunque no lo demostraran.

-pero usted hizo esa promesa solamente como Yoruichi y si no mal recuerdo es con el nombre con el que se le conoce actualmente- objeto una de las ancianas del clan del pelinegro.

-¿y si digo que no?

-¿disculpa?

-me refiero a que puedo oponerme a cumplir, después de todo y como ya dije solo soy una desertora- sonrió con suficiencia, su hermano y Rukia la veían entre asustados y admirados, no habían visto a alguien que les hablara de esa forma a los altos mandos de un clan, ni siquiera el mismo líder lo hacía.

-pues…- la otra mujer comenzó a temblar un poco asustada por lo que pasaría si ella no quería, dos de las mujeres del clan Shihoin compartían su sentir.

-¡ah!- suspiro cansadamente y después les sonrió con dulzura- no se preocupen, yo puedo cumplir- los ansíanos suspiraron aliviados- pero quiero saber ¿Quién sería mi remplazo?

-pues, seria tu prima Yatori- respondió un hombre del clan Shihoin, Yoruichi frunció el ceño.

-bien pues realmente no pienso negarme porque ustedes saben que desde siempre he estado muy interesada en Byakuya- el aludido la miro desconcertado al igual que Rukia y su hermano- pero la cuestión es que el me odia, así que lo mejor sería que se lo preguntaran a él, prefiero que elija a que lo obliguen porque me he enterado del enorme respeto y fidelidad que le tuvo a Hisana-san, además Yatori es muy hermosa y es obvio que no me elegirá a mí, no sé ni porque me hicieron venir- bufo por lo bajo.

-ya que yo entro en discusión, me gustaría saber en qué quieren que decida.

-hace más de un siglo, Kuchiki Ginrei y yo llegamos a un acuerdo- comento la pelimorada sin mirarle a los ojos, los tenia cerrados y un ambiente despreocupado la rodeaba- el trato era- abrió los ojos perforando al pelinegro con su gatuna mirada- que tú y yo nos casaríamos cuando te convirtieras en el líder del clan- el de ojos grises se quedó callado- por ello te recomiendo que elijas a Yatori.

-pero yo ya me he casado- respondió saliendo de su asombro.

-eso lo sabemos- comento uno de los ansíanos de su clan- pero tú nunca tuviste herederos y cuando Rukia se case- la mencionada los miro sorprendida ¿ahora también la quieren casar a ella?- pasara a ser de otra familia, necesitamos herederos de tu parte y ya que se te prometió con una Shihoin, uno de los clanes más poderosos de todo el Seireitei, se espera que tengas un heredero con ella, es tu obligación como líder del Clan.

-jajaja definitivamente están bromeando- esta vez la sorprendida fue la de ojos dorados ¿Cómo que herederos? ¡No señor! Ella no iba a convertirse en madre- ahora si puedo negarm…

-comprendo, no me queda más remedio que cumplir con lo que me piden.

-¿Qué?- la expresión de miedo en la morena fue algo que Byakuya disfruto con gusto- bueno yo retiro la oferta, no pienso aceptar- pero fue completamente ignorada.

-¿a quién eliges?- pregunto un hombre del clan Shihoin.

-esto ya no tiene caso- murmuro la pelimorada, lo mejor era retirarse, ellos no podrían obligarla a nada, no sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa por la situación, se estaba por poner de pie cuando sintió como algo rodeaba su muñeca, era su hermano, estaba tan desprevenida que no noto cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para tomarla de la muñeca, el líder del clan Shihoin negó con la cabeza y ella solo se sentó nuevamente, respiro hondo.

-elijo a Y…

-¿ni siquiera la has visto y ya la piensas elegir? Eres muy listo Byakuya-boy- sonrió divertida al ver su expresión pero se golpeó mentalmente por el sobrenombre del chico, él solo se dedicó a contemplarla- mi prima es una opción perfecta para ti- haría todo, todo lo posible para que la mirada de malicia que le dirigía el Kuchiki no cumpliera su amenaza, ella técnicamente ya había aceptado con los ansíanos y ella no rompía sus promesas, después de todo nadie quería a Yatori, pero era su pellejo o el de dos clanes, obviamente su pellejo gana la contienda.

-¿Por qué no la hacen pasar? sé que está en la habitación de al lado- esta vez apoyo su hermano, y ella solo pudo sonreírle levemente, la estaba apoyando a salir de ese lio y se lo agradecería eternamente, los ansíanos asintieron y una joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados entro a la habitación, su tez era un poco más clara que la de Yoruichi y su hermano, era bonita pero no tanto.

-Buenas tardes- hizo una reverencia exagerada y desde ese momento la pelimorada noto como el pelinegro frunció el ceño con desaprobación ¡diablos, no la aprobaría! Ella nunca se altera, no al menos que se trate de él- agradezco mucho que me considere como candidata a su esposa Kuchiki-sama, me haría muy feliz- el solo asintió.

-¿no te gustaría conocerla?- pregunto la mujer gato- te daría el tiempo suficiente para ver que ella es la indicada- continuo con su sonrisa autosuficiente, la sonrisa que ponía cuando se encontraba en situaciones de peligro y solo había alguien en toda la habitación que pudo identificarla, esa persona sonrió muy levemente, la perforo con la mirada y comenzó a hablar.

-he de disculparme Shihoin Yatori- ella miro preocupada al pelinegro ¡la estaba rechazando!- pero antes de que la hicieran entrar ya había tomado la decisión de desposar a Shihoin Yoruichi- la chica se mostró decepcionada y desapareció de la habitación después de haberse despedido.

Yoruichi lo fulmino con la mirada y Rukia miro extrañada a su hermano ¿acababa de escuchar bien? ¡Su hermano quiere casarse con Yoruichi! Hasta donde tenía entendido el detestaba a esa mujer entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Había algo oculto? Para empezar ¿de dónde se conocían? Puede que se notara mucho cuando se encontraron en aquel puente días antes de su ejecución, pero su hermano no era de odiar a la gente si no tenía una razón, era cortante, pero no odiaba a cualquiera.

-está decidido- exclamo una de las mujeres Shihoin- agradecemos que comprendieran.

-yo no estoy de acuerdo- comento la pelimoranda bufando por lo bajo- una cosa es casarme y poder seguir con mi vida normalmente, y otra muy distinta es casarme y volverme madre- se puso de pie- no pienso desperdiciarme en algo como eso, en serio quería ayudarles porque sé que no quieren mucho a Yatori, pero no me voy a sacrificar por ninguno de ustedes.

-por favor Yoruichi-san- pidió uno de los hombres del clan Kuchiki- tu eres la indicada.

-no conocí a Hisana-san, pero conozco a Rukia y creo que también sería una falta de respeto para Byakuya que lo estén obligando a casarse cuando él ya lo hizo con anterioridad, además los hijos de Rukia podrían ser considerados herederos.

-¿Qué?- Rukia se mostró un tanto avergonzada ¿Qué hijos?

-tienes un cierto grado de razón- volvió a hablar el hombre del clan de los pelinegros- pero Rukia no es una Kuchiki de sangre, además aun no decidimos con quien se casara en un tiempo- la pelinegra se encogió en su lugar- posiblemente sea con el futuro líder del clan Shiba, es joven y todo un héroe, además esa casa ha retomado su lugar entre las cuatro casas nobles- la pelimorada sonrió con ganas al ver al pelinegro fruncir el ceño y a una Rukia muy nerviosa.

-pues no importa, Rukia es una Kuchiki en todas las de la ley y créanme cuando les digo que si no fuera porque sé que ella es la cuñada de Byakuya, bien podría decir que son hermanos, ambos se parecen demasiado físicamente y tienen gustos y actitudes muy parecidas, hasta su sentido del arte es el mismo.

-pero tú lo prometiste, nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas ahora- comento de forma maternal una mujer Kuchiki- en algún punto de tu vida querrás ser madre.

-lo dudo mucho- chasqueo la lengua.

-aun cuando Ginrei adoro a Hisana-san, el realmente quería que Byakuya y tu superaran sus diferencias y estuvieran bien juntos, realmente le afecto que te marcharas.

-…-no podían obligarla, pero cuando tocaban el tema sobre Ginrei le afectaba mucho, ellos fueron muy amigos y sentía que le debía tanto, además podría intentarlo, suspiro, taladro con la mirada al pelinegro y finalmente dijo lo que los ansíanos esperaban escuchar- está bien.

-los preparativos para la boda comenzaran en este instante- los ancianos comenzaron a comadrear, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes, bueno a la pelimorada no, ella sabía que esos ancianos eran unos locos y que si siempre se mostraban serios era solo para intimidar, pero ella estaba presente, era por eso que se mostraban tal y como son.

-¿Cuándo se oficiara la boda?- pregunto el líder del clan Shihoin.

-dentro de tres meses- era poco tiempo, pero ya no podrían hacer nada- pero primero será la fiesta de compromiso.

-pues en lo que todo está listo, yo seguiré viajando en el mundo humano- la pelimorada camino hacia la salida, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada gris azulada que estaba sobre ella.

-no, señorita Shihoin, usted debe estar aquí para cualquier cosa- la retuvo la anciana que le había hablado sobre querer ser madre.

-bien, me iré a la mansión de los Shiba por si necesitan algo- sin más desapareció en un Shunpo.

Llego al lugar mencionado, Urahara la recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro y le pregunto sobre la reunión, ella simplemente le dijo que no era nada, y que quería descansar, Kukaku le enseño una habitación para que se quedara ahí, y rápidamente se acomodó sobre el futon, toco sutilmente su cuello y suspiro mientras cerraba y abría los ojos.

-¿Por qué tengo que recordar todo ahora?

* * *

Flashback

Hace aproximadamente 120 años la familia Kuchiki estaba de fiesta, Kuchiki Sojun y su esposa finalmente se habían vuelto padres hace menos de un mes, teniendo un hermoso hijo de nombre Byakuya, por lo que se hizo una reunión con los más allegados a la familia del líder, unos cuantos nobles y la siempre fiel amiga de Ginrei, Shihoin Yoruichi.

-¿quiere conocerlo Yoruichi-sama?- pregunto la esposa del hijo del líder del clan, la pelimorada la miro divertida, se giró hacia ella y en su cuello se apreció un dije en forma de flor de sakura, era de plata y tenía grabada la frase "Watashi o machimasu" que significa "espera por mi"- te serviría de práctica para cuando quieras tener los tuyos- admiro el hermoso dije de la Shihoin preguntándose quien se lo había dado.

-recién hace 26 años que me volví capitana de la segunda división ¿y tú ya me quieres como madre?- se acercó a la mujer.

-me gustaría verte en algún momento con estas dificultades- le extendió el pequeño bultito, la de cabello corto color morado se asustó un poco, la mujer la tranquilizo con una sonrisa y finalmente acepto cargar al bebé.

Pudo apreciar la tez nívea que tenía, un poco de cabello negro se asomaba sobre su cabecita, estaba plácidamente dormido hasta que sintió lejos el calor de su madre, sus ojitos se apretaron un poco y su boca se abrió para liberar un fuerte llanto, la cara de Yoruichi fue épica, un completo desagrado se mostraba en sus ojos y después se veía preocupada ¿Qué diablos haría ahora con un mocoso llorón?

-tranquila, si tú te alteras él lo hará- movió los brazos de la capitana de forma que él bebé se calmara- ¿ves? No es tan difícil- Yoruichi sonrió por cortesía, pero en serio quería aventar ese bulto lejos de ella.

-definitivamente no quiero un bebé en mi vida.

-seria hermoso verte con un bebé.

-¿y quién sería el padre según tú?- miraba al pequeño Byakuya con desagrado, pero cuando intento devolverlo con su madre ella se negó.

-mmm tal vez tu tercer oficial… ¿Cómo se llama?- se mostró pensativa- cierto Urahara Kisuke.

-¿Kisuke?- la miro extrañada- eso lo dudo mucho, él y yo solo somos amigos y me parece que mi teniente y él tienen esa tensión sexual cuando están juntos- soltó la carcajada.

-en eso tienes razón, he visto como Soi Fong-chan lo odia con ganas, pero del odio al amor hay un solo paso, además de que Urahara-san siempre trata de acercarse a ella.

-ya lo sé, por eso siempre trato de que estén juntos, pero nada más no se puede.

-ahora que lo pienso, no me haría mucha gracia que tuvieras un hijo rubio y vago como él- rio, y la pelimorada también lo hizo, haciendo que el bebé abriera los ojos, mostrando ese hermoso gris azulado.

-¿acaso todos en el clan kuchiki tienen los ojos de ese color?- se le quedo viendo, tenía unos ojos preciosos y el bebé la observaba fascinado.

-así es ¿no es lindo? No es porque sea mi hijo, pero realmente será tan guapo como su padre- la mujer sonrió bobalicona.

-veo que has conocido a mi nieto- Ginrei se acercó a ellas- será tan fuerte como yo.

-eso tenlo por seguro Ginrei, yo misma me encargare de eso- la madre de Byakuya y su abuelo solo la miraron extrañados, para después sonreír divertidos al ver como la Shihoin no despegaba su vista del bebé y este la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que veía el sol.

* * *

Pasaron tres años y Yoruichi se escapaba muchas veces de la segunda división para pasar tiempo con el pequeño que la adoraba tanto, en algunas ocasiones como esta, incluso lo llevaba al cuartel para seguir cuidando de él, esta no era una relación de una madre con su hijo, era algo distinto que nunca se podría explicar.

-por favor Byakuya, debes entender que Yoruichi-sama tiene una reunión y si regresa y no has comido se enojara mucho contigo- se puede ver como Soi Fong se encuentra hincada delante de un pelinegro de tres años que mira hacia otro lado de forma berrinchuda.

-no quiero, y ni te atrevas a tocarme- la fulmino con la mirada y la pelinegra estuvo a punto de echársele encima y ahorcarlo- y te recuerdo que para ti soy Kuchiki-sama, monstruo.

-mocoso del demonio- susurro de forma tétrica- hasta aquí llegas- el pelinegro la ignoro y ella aprovecho para matarlo, ese engreído siempre la trataba como si fuera basura, estaba a punto de rodear el frágil cuello con sus manos cuando se vio retenía de ambos brazos- ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a matarlo!

-si haces eso Yoruichi-san se enojara contigo y te odiara por siempre- Urahara era el que la había detenido, siempre era lo mismo cuando cuidaba al pequeño, ella se enojaba y él tenía que evitar que matara al mocoso engreído.

-¿odiarme?- se detuvo al instante y se mostró deprimida, ignorando por completo que él rubio la estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-veo que disfrutan mucho el demostrar su amor, pero no quiero que perviertan a Byakuya-boy - ambos escucharon la voz de la capitana tras ellos, y fue entonces que Soi Fong cayó en cuenta de la situación.

-¡suéltame pervertido!- se liberó del agarre del rubio y este termino con una nariz desangrándose.

-¡ah! Yoruichi- al pequeño pelinegro le brillaron los ojos y sonrió de forma encantadora- te tardaste mucho- se puso de pie y la abrazo, ella lo tomo en brazos.

-¿Qué tal te portaste?- le pregunto con una sonrisa, él la miro muy feliz.

-Soi Fong-nee me cuido como siempre, fue muy linda conmigo- un tic nervioso apareció en la cabeza de la mencionada ¿Cómo que Soi Fong-nee? Ese mocoso siempre le llamaba basura, monstruo e incluso fea, pero como quería quedar bien con Yoruichi se portaba de maravilla.

-muchas gracias Soi Fong, ¿no te gustaría quedarte un momento más con tu nee-san?- le pregunto al pelinegro- tengo que ir por unos documentos y después iremos a tu casa- el niño asintió y le extendió sus bracitos a la pelinegra, ella no borraba su expresión de odio.

-cárgame Soi-nee- le sonrió de manera dulce, pero ella sabía que de dulce no tenía nada, pero como Yoruichi la miraba esperando que recibiera al niño no le quedo de otra más que cargarlo, la pelimorada se alejó por los documentos- eres fea y ella nunca va a ser para ti- le susurró al oído, y ella juraba que si no fuera porque su adorada Yoruichi-sama estaba ahí ya lo habría matado- Yoruichi solo tiene ojos para mí- termino de forma amenazante.

-nos vemos Soi Fong, por favor cura a Kisuke- la pelimorada despareció en un shunpo, pero Soi estaba en shock ¿había escuchado bien? Y lo peor de todo era que el mocoso le había sonreído con malicia, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pelimorada rodeando su cuello y aspirando su aroma antes de desaparecer.

-ese mocoso es un verdadero diablo, no entiendo como Yoruichi es la única que no se da cuenta- Urahara se sentó, ya que después del golpe había terminado tirado en el suelo, la pelinegra lo observo y después se marchó- esto será más difícil de lo que había imaginado- suspiro viendo por donde se marchó la pelinegra.

* * *

El tiempo siguió corriendo, poco a poco cuando el Riatsu en Byakuya despertó, ella le empezó a enseñar Shunpo entre otras técnicas de su clan, a ella le encantaba molestarlo y él siempre le seguía el juego porque adoraba su presencia, aprendía día a día algo nuevo, eran tan inseparables que Ginrei le hizo prometer que en el futuro ella se casara con su querido nieto, lógicamente acepto, pero cuando Byakuya tenía diez años algo cambio.

-¿Cómo te sientes Byakuya-boy?- pregunto la pelimorada con semblante preocupado.

-estoy de maravilla, no entiendo porque me hacen quedarme en cama- exclamo inflando las mejillas de forma que lo hizo ver tierno. El pequeño había despertado con un fuerte resfriado, nada grave, pero siendo el futuro líder del clan debían de tenerlo bien cuidado, por ello lo habían hecho quedarse en cama todo el día- ¿te quedaras conmigo hoy?

-claro que no- el pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo que no se quedaría?- si dices que estas de maravilla no tengo porque preocuparme ¿o sí?- la pelimorada llevaba un rato sentada al lado del futon del pelinegro y se estaba por poner de pie cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro sosteniendo fuertemente la suya.

-eso…eso solo lo dije para que me entrenaras- se veía suplicante, la morena lo miro divertida ¡el gran Kuchiki Byakuya tartamudeo!- no te vallas.

-¿y qué esperas que haga? Me estás diciendo que estas bien y al otro momento me dices que me has mentido- se sentó nuevamente a su lado- ¿Cómo castigare esa mentira Byakuya-boy?- se veía intimidante y el niño sudo frio.

-yo…yo…

-te quedaras en cama hasta que te recuperes- sentencio obteniendo una mirada derrotada del pelinegro.

-pero no me dejes…

-bien, bien, ahora duerme- como el buen niño que era con ella y su abuelo, cerró los ojos y luego sintió como algo se acomodaba en su pecho para después ronronear, abrió uno de sus ojitos y vio como un gato negro hecho ovillo descansaba plácidamente sobre él, ya conocía que Yoruichi tenía esa habilidad, solo sonrió por lo bajo y cayo dormido.

Unas horas más tarde, un poco antes de la media noche el pelinegro se despertó por escuchar unas voces fuera de su habitación, se dio cuenta que el peso extra del gato ya no estaba y abrió alarmado los ojos, luz se filtraba desde fuera y pudo apreciar dos sombras, distinguió a la mujer gato y delante de ella al vago capitán del doceavo escuadrón. El niño sentía como ardía en fiebre pero no le importo, se puso de pie y se acercó lo suficiente como para que la morena lo notara.

-hasta que despiertas- se acercó al niño cubriendo con su cuerpo a su rubio amigo ya que sabía del desagrado que el mocoso le tenía a su amigo, toco la frente del pelinegro al verlo sonrojado y respirando con dificultad- estas ardiendo en fiebre, deberías volver a la cama- lo arrastro hasta su futon, lo acomodo y trato de bajar su fiebre con una toalla húmeda sobre su frente.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto de forma grosera al ver al rubio asomarse.

-nada importante, debo irme- se alejó de él.

-pero… ¿vas a dejarme solo?

-volveré antes de que despiertes nuevamente, debo atender unos asuntos importantes.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo…. Estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes.

Pero nunca pudo cumplirlo. A la mañana siguiente cuando el Kuchiki despertó ella no estaba y no la vio por una semana, el joven Byakuya cada vez la veía menos y todo por Urahara, siempre que tenía una oportunidad para estar entrenando con ella ese hombre se aparecía y ella le daba prioridad a su amigo, poco a poco le fue agarrando un odio inmenso al rubio y desprecio a ella por cambiarlo por alguien tan insignificante como aquel hombre, ya no quería verla y menos cuando en una ocasión vio como lo abrazaba y le decía muchas de las mismas cosas que en su momento iban dirigidas a él.

Aun con todos los desplantes que Byakuya le hizo por dos años, ella trataba de visitarlo una vez al mes, nunca supo que fue lo que lo hizo odiarla, pero ella no era de demostrar si algo le afectaba y este echo definitivamente le afecto, se había encariñado tanto con ese mocoso berrinchudo que no podía alejarse del todo, por ello busco una forma de acercarse a él.

Todo el Seireitei sabía que Byakuya era un joven de doce años demasiado impulsivo, con una mínima provocación el respondía de forma agresiva y más si esta iba dirigida a su orgullo. Por ello la pelimorada le molestaba, cada vez que iba de visita le arrebataba su cinta del cabello y le hería el orgullo mencionando lo bajo que caería el clan Kuchiki si alguien como él se convertía en el líder del clan, muchas veces noto como el aun disfrutaba de perseguirla con Shunpo aunque nunca le ganara y ella de esta forma lo entrenaba todavía, la velocidad del pelinegro era tan buena como la suya.

-Byakuya, hoy tienes una visita- Ginrei se acercó a su joven nieto que apenas iba a comenzar con su entrenamiento.

-¿en serio?- no podía ser Yoruichi ella ya lo había visitado ese mes, de hecho apenas hace unos cinco o seis días- ¿a mí? ¿Quién…?- sintió un peso sobre su espalda y unos brazos lo rodeaban por sobre los hombros, se tensó al instante cuando sintió una cálida respiración sobre su cuello.

-¿Cómo has estado Byakuya-boy?- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido.

-bueno, nos veremos después Byakuya- el anciano se dirigió hacia su nieto y después miro de forma triste a la morena, ella solo pudo sonreírle como pidiéndole perdón. El anciano despareció.

-maldita- susurro por lo bajo haciendo que la pelimorada pintara una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES MUJER GATO!- su grito seguramente se escuchó en lo más recóndito del Rukongai.

-¿acaso el débil futuro líder del clan no puede ni siquiera zafarse de una señorita?- pregunto burlona, pero el pelinegro dejo su reclamo en su garganta al sentir como la Shihoin aspiraba su aroma- siempre hueles demasiado bien- ronroneo en su oído, el pobre no hizo más que sonrojarse.

-eres una… ¡Una pervertida!- comenzó a tratar de zafarse del agarre, pero ella misma lo soltó mientras le arrebataba la cinta que sostenía el azabache cabello- ¡devuélvemela!- trato de quitársela pero ella con un Shunpo apareció al otro lado del jardín, justo en las sombras donde solo brillaban sus ojos.

-si la quieres ven por ella, con esta completare mi colección de cintas del perdedor futuro líder del clan- al chico le apareció un tic en su ojo izquierdo, demasiado marcado, seguramente de tantos corajes se quedaría así por siempre.

-te tengo-exclamo victorioso cuando sus dedos rosaron la cinta que sostenía la morena como si fuera una bandera, pero sintió como caída de espaldas contra el suelo y un peso se sentía sobre él.

De ninguno de los ángulos posibles en la mansión se podía observar como entre las sombras, un pelinegro de casi trece años de edad, tenía una mirada furiosa sobre su rostro, su un tanto largo cabello se esparcía sobre el pasto y sus manos eran retenidas sobre su cabeza por una de las manos de Yoruichi. La Shihoin estaba sentada sobre él, sus piernas se encontraban a cada lado de la cadera del Kuchiki y lo miraba divertida.

-¿Qué… que es lo que pretendes?- aun cuando por fuera se mostraba enojado, por dentro estaba de lo más nervioso y es que digamos que no es nada bueno para su mente tener a una atractiva mujer sobre él menos cuando sus hormonas están a flote, es un futuro Shinigami, pero sigue siendo un adolescente.

-este es el fin de la partida Byakuya-boy- se inclinó sobre el para que sus rostros quedaran a una distancia considerable- y el fin de este juego de niños- el Kuchiki no comprendía ¿A dónde quería llegar?- es momento de reclamar mi premio.

-¿Qué premio? ¿De qué diablos hablas?- estaba nervioso y ella lo noto perfectamente- ¡quítate de encima!

-reclamare como premio algo que a ninguna otra dejare que te robe por primera vez- él la miro aun sin entender, pero sus ojos se abrieron con una enorme sorpresa reflejada en ellos. Todo el cuerpo del joven temblaba, esto era algo que no había experimentado antes, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y en su estómago tenía una sensación muy extraña que al mismo tiempo le gustaba.

Lo que sucede es que Yoruichi aprisiono los labios de Byakuya con los suyos, al principio el ultimo cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedía y quiso alejarse, pero ella lo tenía bien sujeto, después de unos segundos en que los labios de la morena se movían de forma suave sobre los de él termino por cerrar los ojos aceptando el contacto, ella hizo lo mismo, después de un rato se separaron por falta de aire pero ella volvió a atrapar los labios del pelinegro.

Esta vez en un beso más demandante donde introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del Kuchiki arrancándole un suspiro a ambos, libero las manos del chico para dirigirlas a su propio cuello y desprender la cadena con el dije de plata que colgaba en él, y termino por ponerla sobre el cuello de Byakuya. Sus lenguas tenían una armoniosa danza hasta que nuevamente el estúpido aire les hizo falta, la morena se separó y se puso de pie, el pelinegro aun no salía del momento hasta que escucho hablar a la mujer gato.

-hasta nunca Kuchiki Byakuya- y desapareció en un Shunpo. Cuando el joven termino de reaccionar su cara se tornó tan roja como el cabello de su futuro teniente, dirigió una de sus manos a su boca, se sentó preguntándose porque ella había hecho eso y porque le había gustado a él que ella lo hiciera. Sintió un peso sobre su cuello y dirigió su mano hacia este.

Espero durante días para que ella volviera a visitarlo y pedirle una explicación aun cuando seguramente se sonrojaría al preguntárselo, pero tiempo después se enteró que eso no sucedería, las noticias llegaron a él, estas decían que justo el día en que Yoruichi lo beso ella se marchó para ayudar a Urahara Kisuke a escapar y nunca más volvió, nuevamente su odio hacia Urahara se presentó y el desagrado hacia ella se agrando al abandonarlo todo solo por ese estúpido rubio.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

En la habitación principal del clan Kuchiki se encuentra el dueño sentado en un tatami tomando el té de lo más tranquilo, justo hoy se cumplían 103 años desde que ella se marchó y como cada año recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivió con ella, no entendía porque se comportaba de esta forma ni tampoco porque quería atarla a él para hacerla sufrir, durante mucho tiempo espero por ella tal y como la petición que en silencio le hizo.

- _"espera por mí"_ \- en su mano colgaba una cadena con un dije de plata en forma de flor de Sakura y justo lo que dijo en un susurro era lo que tenía inscrito, ella se lo dejo, pero realmente no sabía si las palabras en el era lo que ella esperaba de su parte.

Muchos sentimientos sobre ella estuvieron presentes todo este tiempo, tanto positivos como negativos y sabía que si la odiaba tanto era por lo muy enamorado que lo dejo cuando se fue y lo peor de todo era que se había marchado con "él" aquel hombre que siempre lo saca de sus casillas por el simple hecho de que él sí tuvo lo que el pelinegro no.

En serio amo a Hisana, no por nada ahora amaba tanto a Rukia, pero los primeros amores nunca se olvidan y mucho menos con una mujer como Yoruichi, cuando la encontró en aquel puente su corazón palpito con fuerza como antes y el único motivo por el que se mostró interesado en "perseguir" a Ichigo fue porque ella lo estaba defendiendo, quería atraparla, pedirle una explicación, pero no volvió a verla hasta lo de Yhwach y ahora la tenía en sus manos, la haría sufrir lo que su orgullo sufrió o eso es lo que pensaba.

* * *

En la mansión shiba todos estaban reunidos para cenar, la habitación donde se encontraban era enorme, mucho más que el lugar donde entrenaron cuando rescatarían a Rukia antes de pasar la barrera del Seireitei, Ichigo y Karin aún se veían agotados e Ishida tenía poco menos de una hora que había despertado, se sintió muy desorientado pero después acepto su situación aunque no pudo despedirse de "ella".

-¿Cómo se sienten?- pregunto Ganju a las mellizas, apenas hace un día que se conocían y tanto él como su hermana ya las adoraban.

-yo me encuentro de maravilla y este lugar es hermoso, nunca me imaginé vistiendo de esta forma ni viviendo en una mansión- a Yuzu le brillaban los ojos, ella era muy femenina y le encantaban las cosas hermosas tanto como a Rukia y Riruka. Los recién llegados vestían Kimonos, el pelinaranja uno de color azul marino al igual que Uryuu, Yuzu uno de color rosa y Karin uno de color rojo; por su parte Isshin usaba uno de color negro y se le veía malhumorado.

-¿Cómo les ha ido chicos?- Yoruichi era la única de la casa que faltaba en aparecer, ya no vestía el kimono que uso en la reunión con los Kuchiki- ¿se acoplan bien a la sociedad de almas?

-pues es interesante, pero aún no hemos visto mucho- Karin no se oía del todo interesada en conocer.

-yo puedo darles un recorrido en estos días, tanto por el Seireitei y el Gotei 13, como por algunos lugares del Rukongai- la morena les sonrió con dulzura y Yuzu se veía emocionada.

-pensé que te marcharías tan pronto terminara la reunión- menciono Urahara, no es que quería que su amiga se fuera, pero ella no quería estar en ese lugar, la comida llego delante de cada uno.

-lo que sucede es que no puedo salir de Soul Society durante los siguientes tres meses- respondió quitándole importancia mientras comía un poco de arroz.

-¿y se puede saber porque?- Kukaku se mostró muy interesada eran amigas desde hace un tiempo y no pensó que alguien pudiera prohibirle la salida, la pelinegra tomo un poco de agua, Isshin y Urahara tomaron un poco del sake que le sirvieron los sirvientes.

-se los diré solo porque de todas formas se van a enterar- se mostró seria ganándose incluso la atención de los jóvenes, Ichigo tomo un poco de agua- me voy a casar con Kuchiki Byakuya- y un enorme escupitajo de agua y Sake se hizo presente en la habitación al igual que miradas sorprendidas dirigidas a la morena.

-¡¿Qué?!- Ganju e Ichigo la miraron como si se hubiera cambiado de bando.

-¿estás hablando en serio?- la de ojos azules la miro, la morena asintió y Kukaku solto la carcajada- no puedo creer que aceptaras.

-no tuve elección.

-así que finalmente la única atada a vivir aquí eres tú- Urahara sonrió burlón escondido tras su abanico, su amiga simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pero no soy la única a la que quieren casar- miro de forma macabra al pelinaranja que tenía mala espina- quieren casar a Rukia- Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido y se quedó mudo, se sentía molesto ¿Por qué se tenía que casar Rukia? ¿Con quién la obligarían a casarse?

-¿Con que clase de pervertido tienen planeado casar a mi tercera hija?- Isshin compartía la expresión molesta de su hijo.

-pues con el pervertido de…- la pelimorada le puso de emoción- tu hijo- los colores acudieron a la cara de Ichigo y se sintió taladrado por varias de las miradas, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¡oye! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido Yoruichi-san!

-eso lo dijo tu padre, él te conoce más que yo- Urahara y ella se sonrieron de manera cómplice.

-¡maldito viejo!- sin más un pelinaranja se abalanzo sobre el actual y nuevo líder del clan Shiba.

-¿y porque Ichi-nii?- Karin sí que no se lo esperaba.

-pues porque es un Shinigami demasiado poderoso, futuro líder del Clan Shiba que recién recupero su lugar en las casas nobles y he escuchado que Kyoraku y la cámara de los 46 lo convertirán en capitán de la octava división, además de que quieren que los hijos de ambos tengan un muy buen estatus y genética- los últimos dos los agrego ella, pero sabía que algo que apreciaba mucho el Clan Kuchiki era la buena genética para las nuevas generaciones, Rukia ya era muy guapa e Ichigo no se quedaba atrás.

-¿capitán?- ignoro por completo lo de los hijos.

-solo es un rumor.

* * *

La cena la pasaron con calma, conversando de algunas cosas sobre el matrimonio de Yoruichi y molestando a Ichigo por lo de Rukia, el solo se enojaba pero en realidad le hacía feliz que el fuera la mejor opción para ella. Después de la cena uno de los subordinados de Kyoraku se apareció pidiendo la presencia de Ichigo y Karin para el día siguiente, lo ultimo los extraño pero no podían evitar nada, simplemente cuando terminaron de platicar se fueron a dormir.

Camino a la primera división se encuentran Ichigo y Karin, conversando sobre ellos, la pelinegra le da sus puntos de vista del lugar, poco a poco le está entrando la curiosidad y también el cambio que ha desarrollado en los últimos dos días, en serio ella estuvo muy preocupada por cómo se comportaba su hermano. Llegaron a la habitación donde ya los esperaba el capitán comandante.

-gracias por venir- si el castaño los recibía de forma tan correcta solo era porque Nanao se encontraba a su lado y parecía que le había restringido el sake- primero que nada Ichigo-kun, tu sabes las grandes pérdidas que tuvimos en la batalla contra los Quincy, muchos tenientes se volvieron capitanes y ahora un ex capitán ha retomado su puesto, pero nos hace falta uno para la octava división.

-y quieren que yo me encargue de eso- no se mostraba renuente.

-así es, tu eres el único capacitado para tomar mi antiguo escuadrón y sé que lo harás de maravilla, por ahora no tendrás un teniente hasta que alguien calificado aparezca y te convenza… ¿aceptas?- el castaño no le iba a dar vueltas al asunto.

-acepto- no se iba negar después de todo lo que Soul Society estaba haciendo por él y su familia, aunque claro todo lo estaban haciendo por todo lo que el sacrifico para salvar a la sociedad de almas. El capitán comandante asintió satisfecho.

-en cuanto a usted Karin-chan- su vista se posó sobre la pelinegra- me gustaría pedirle, solo si usted quiere, que entrene para volverse Shinigami, me han contado las habilidades que posee además de que tiene un Riatsu muy poderoso.

-no lo sé… la verdad no es como si estuviera interesada en algo como eso.

-comprendo, pero no descarte la posibilidad, si es necesario, después de que aprenda lo justo en la academia, cada uno de los capitanes y tenientes podríamos enseñarle aún más.

-muchas gracias por la oferta de todas formas lo considerare- hizo una inclinación a modo de respeto, después el comandante se acercó a Ichigo y le extendió su nuevo Haori de capitán de la octava división- puedes comenzar cuando gustes, tu tercer oficial al mando es nueva por lo que le he pedido a Rukia-chan que te guie en todo, seguramente te espera afuera.

-con permiso- los hermanos Kurosaki se retiraron y efectivamente afuera los esperaba la pelinegra Kuchiki.

-hola Karin, Ichigo- ambos simplemente le devolvieron el saludo con una de sus manos, se notaba que son hermanos- con que capitán ¿eh?

-pues, solo porque él me lo pidió- se encogió de hombros.

-pues con todo lo sucedido en el último mes tienes mucho trabajo, pero yo te ayudare, así que vamos a trabajar de una vez capitán Kusoraki- tan solo se dio media vuelta cuando un grito femenino se escuchó acercándose a los tres chicos.

-¿eres Kurosaki Ichigo?- el mencionado se giró y abrió los ojos con una enorme sorpresa pintada en su rostro al ver como una chica rubia de ojos morados se acercaba hacia el con los brazos extendidos. La chica estaba llorando y una enorme sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, cuando finalmente atrapo al pelinaranja entre sus brazos, lloro desconsolada con una felicidad enorme pintada en su rostro, Karin y Rukia la miraron como si estuviera loca y aun cuando la última sintió una punzada de molestia al ver la situación, lo ignoro porque ya sabía que esa chica era así.

-¿Quién eres tú?- en serio que el pelinaranja no sabía qué hacer, podría aventarla lejos, pero el ante todo es un caballero, ¡claro si excluimos lo muy patán que suele ser con Rukia! Y su forma de expresarse.

-eres Hanazono Alluriana ¿no es así?- Rukia se acercó a ambos y la rubia solo asintió.

-¿Quién?- Ichigo seguía estático y se asqueo un poco al ver como la chica que lo abrazaba hasta estaba dejando hilitos de moco colgando de sus fosas nasales.

-es tu tercer oficial, llego hace semana y media- Rukia trato de separarlos- es tu admiradora- rodo los ojos y finalmente despego a la chica del pelinaranja.

-lo siento mucho Kuchiki-sama- la de ojos morados la miro apenada, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero no borraba su sonrisa de felicidad por conocer a su ídolo- no quería hacerla enojar por abrazar a su novio de forma tan descortés- Karin sonrió al ver como la pelinegra y el pelinaranja se descolocaban por el comentario- pero tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo que no pude contenerme de abrasarlo.

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- ambos estaban que chillaban de la vergüenza, por una parte se veian ofendidos y por la parte interna no se les hacia raro el comentario.

-¡oh! Disculpen, pero hacen una linda pareja ¿no es verdad?- la rubia miro a Karin para recibir su aprobación, la pelinegra asintió- mucho gusto soy Hanazono Alluriana ¿y tú eres?- le extendió su mano a la Kurosaki, karin la estrecho.

-Kurosaki Karin, un gusto conocerte- a la rubia se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazo a la joven.

-¡Kya! Eres tan linda, así que tú eres la hermanita del capitán Ichigo- restregó su mejilla con la de la pelinegra- bueno capitán- se dirigió al pelinaranja que la miro asustado- tengo que volver a trabajar, nos veremos en el escuadrón- se fue corriendo y bailando de lo más contenta, a los presentes les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca ¡estaba loca!

-Karin- la aludida miro a su hermano- tienes que volverte Shinigami y ser mi teniente- ella se sorprendió- no me dejes solo con esa loca.

-si es encantadora Ichi-nii- le sonrió burlona al ver muy pálido a su pobre hermano- pero será interesante ser una Shinigami- termino y se dirigió a la mansión Shiba.

Rukia e Ichigo se dirigieron al escuadrón del ultimo, entre platica y platica sacaban a colación discusiones de lo más ridículas, muchos de los Shinigamis que pasaban por ahí los miraban como si estuvieran locos, mientras los que los conocían no hacían más que negar con la cabeza.

* * *

Como pueden darse cuenta, por fin salieron dos parejas oficiales del fic que probablemente no serán oficiales en el manga ni por una locura de Tite y aun así a mi me gustan, al principio tuve conflictos para escribir sobre esto ya que me gusta mucho Byakuya, es mi personaje favorito de todo Bleach, y pues no me gusta dejarlo sólito. Amo el Byakuya por Hisana pero ella esta muerta y ya que no pensé en revivir a otro personaje que también afecta otra pareja del fic, pues tampoco podía revivirla a ella, también esta Yoruichi, una de mis favoritas de todo el anime aun cuando casi no sale a demás del relleno, me gusta mucho con Urahara ya que ambos están locos, pero ella también me gusta con Byakuya, desde lo del puente en la saga de Soul Society no me saque la espinita y luego peor al ver la saga del pasado. Urahara esta destinado a otra persona en esta historia. Con Hitsugaya es lo mismo, aquí lo quiero para Karin, pero también me gusta mucho con Momo, en caso de que haga otro fic de Bleach, probablemente los ponga juntos.

Ahora di mi perspectiva de Ichigo sobre Orihime y sus sentimientos inconscientes hacia Rukia, no se realmente que parentesco tenga Isshin con los Shiba que ayudaron a Ichigo, pero si ahora Kukaku es la lider y ese era el trabajo de Isshin, me supuse que eran muy cercanos, por eso aquí serán primos. Me gusto el Byakuya niño, porque era muy berrinchudo, si de por si de grande sabemos los arrogante que es, de niño no pudo haber sido diferente.

 **¿que les pareció el Bankai de Urahara? a mi muy sádico y genial, no me lo esperaba :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que nadie haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla y la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y agregarla a favoritos, así como por dejarme sus opiniones sobre la historia pero sobre todo por leerla.**

* * *

 **Un triste reencuentro.**

Han pasado dos años y medio desde que los Kurosaki junto con Ishida se marcharon de Karakura o al menos en tiempo de la sociedad de almas, ya que es muy probable que en el mundo humano apenas hayan pasado dos años por lo que ha comentado Urahara al hablar con Tessai, algo muy parecido como cuando rescataron a Rukia donde se dieron cuenta que el tiempo corre de distinta manera.

Ichigo se ha desarrollado muy bien como capitán, ha madurado mucho desde lo de Yhwach y lo demuestra al tener un escuadrón tan disciplinado y fuerte como lo es la octava división ahora. Físicamente no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual de apuesto que siempre, tal vez el verdadero cambio es que sus ojos brillan hermosamente, casi ya no hay rastros del joven triste y desolado, mucho menos cuando esta con Rukia pero sus ceños fruncidos y discusiones tontas siguen ahí.

La situación en Karakura ha mejorado bastante, no se han visto en la necesidad de ir aun cuando quisieran, al principio se preguntaban cómo harían para ocultar el desaparecimiento de cinco personas de un día para otro, pero Urahara les explico que no se preocuparan, como ellos ahora eran parte de la sociedad de almas nadie los recordaría a menos que tuvieran Riatsu, y de ellos se encargó Orihime al contarles la situación.

Urahara no ha regresado a Karakura y Ururu junto con Jinta y Tessai están de acuerdo con las decisiones de su jefe por dos simples motivos: uno es que debe cuidar aun de la salud de los Kurosaki e Ishida, ya que tienen recaídas por momentos en especial el ultimo y él es el único que puede tratarlos ya que conoce más de la situación que Isane; y el segundo motivo se podría decir que más que nada es una hermosa y enojona capitana de la segunda división que lo odia con todo su ser, ellos tres esperan que logre sus objetivos con ella. Siempre que puede se infiltra en el escuadrón de Soi Fong y busca molestarla y llamar su atención aun cuando ella trata de asesinarlo con su shikai.

Uryuu pasa mucho tiempo entrenando junto con Yuzu, la castaña es muy hábil como Quincy y sorprendentemente como su hermana, no han cambiado nada, demostrando lo mucho que evita el envejecimiento el tener Riatsu. Ishida se siente muy solo estando en la sociedad de almas, pero no tiene remedio, él es el único que no puede unirse a un escuadrón o hacer algo más de provecho por su delicada salud, al ser el único atacado directamente por Yhwach es quien más inestable esta, pero la compañía de una hermosa teniente suele alegrarle los días muy seguido.

Rukia les ha demostrado a todos que no por nada es una Kuchiki y la capitana del treceavo escuadrón, es muy hábil en el ámbito y su escuadrón se desarrolla a la perfección, claro que son fuertes tanto el suyo como el de Ichigo, pero seguro están a años luz de superar el de Kenpachi, en ese todos son unos brutos barbajanes que a pesar de todo son fuertes. El tema sobre que ella se case con Ichigo sigue en boca de los altos mandos de su clan y eso sigue sin molestarla, solo que le da pavor el matrimonio aun cuando se lo ha comentado a Ichigo, el solo le dice que no se preocupe, después de todo se entienden a la perfección, aunque claro, el pelinaranja es lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notar lo que matrimonio con Kuchiki Rukia representa.

Karin cumplió con su promesa, se convirtió en Shinigami lo más rápido que pudo, aprendió de algunos capitanes y tenientes, tiene una muy buena relación con Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru y extrañamente con el mismísimo Zaraki Kenpachi, este tipo la acogió desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de lo agresiva y sádica que puede llegar a ser, aun cuando ella rechazo su oferta de ser parte del escuadrón del temible capitán, él la sigue entrenando y enfrentándola. Ahora es teniente de la octava división bajo el mando de su hermano y tiene una muy buena amistad con la loca de Alluriana.

La boda entre Byakuya y Yoruichi se ofició en el tiempo que habían dicho, una ceremonia de lo más tradicional y seca por parte de los novios a la que asistieron nobles y personas sobresalientes del Gotei 13, su relación no ha cambiado nada si acaso solo el trato a la nueva señora Kuchiki que prefiere mil veces estar en compañía de otros que de él, por ello se la pasa en la casa Shiba o ayudando a Kisuke a que se acerque a la capitana de la segunda división, ni siquiera duerme en la misma habitación de Byakuya cuando todos creen lo contrario, la habitación es para ambos, pero ella se convierte en gato y se marcha regresando por la mañana cuando el pelinegro ha terminado de vestirse para ir a su escuadrón, muy pocas veces se dirigen la palabra.

El día de hoy los capitanes de la cuarta, octava y treceava división se encuentran en el distrito número 78 del Rukongai sur de nombre Inuzuri junto con sus respectivos tenientes; el motivo de ir a un lugar tan pobre es porque últimamente ha habido apariciones descomunales de Riatsu que asesinan a los habitantes en cuestión de segundos y ellos siendo shinigamis no pueden dejar pasar algo por alto y menos si representa peligro para la sociedad de almas.

-Ichi-nii, llevamos más de siete horas en este sitio y no hemos encontrado nada, todos aquí nos miran como la peor basura del mundo- Karin lleva rato viendo las condiciones de vida que tienen en ese lugar y entiende que no es la mejor, pero no le agrada el cómo los miran.

-no te preocupes Karin-san- Isane se acercó a la joven- no harán nada, solo… es que no confían en nosotros.

-como sabrás del informe…- un apuesto chico de cabello dorado y ojos de color gris con una apariencia de un joven de 17 años se dirigía la pelinegra. Su nombre es Kei Takahashi y es el teniente de la treceava división- los únicos aquí que tienen riatsu somos los shinigamis, es lógico que nos culpen de las cantidades de este que han aparecido asesinando a todos.

-y también nos culpan por las buenas condiciones de vida que tenemos- completo Rukia- yo viví en este lugar y créeme que es preferible mantenernos al margen, no todos son amistosos en estos distritos.

-¡por favor perdóneme!- de entre una de las "casas" si es que pueden llamarse así, salió un niño todo apaleado y sangre salía de la altura de su cabeza- ¡yo solo quería ayudar a nee-san!- el pobre niño tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y miraba con miedo al hombre que tenía un palo grueso en mano lleno de sangre y estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida.

Los shinigamis se quedaron impactados por la escena un momento pero reaccionaron antes de que ese niño ya no la contara, Ichigo, Kei, Rukia y Karin detuvieron al hombre, el pelinaranja y el de cabello dorado lo desarmaron mientras que las pelinegras lo apuntaban con su espada; por su parte Isane y su teniente Hanataro se dirigieron a socorrer al niño que apretaba entre sus manos algo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-¿Por qué lo defienden? ¡Ese mocoso es un ladrón y no es la primera vez que me roba!- el hombre les miraba con miedo pero no dejaría que el infante se saliera con la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha robado?- Karin se mostró intimidante, tanto que Zaraki se sentiría orgulloso.

-es algo que compre de un mercader, contiene en su interior frascos con Kido curativo y ese mocoso se había robado ya cuatro frascos, pero ahora se lleva todo el contenido- Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-¿Cuánto quiere para dejar ir al niño en paz?- el pelinaranja hablaba en serio, nunca le pareció justo que trataran de esa forma a los niños, incluso con los que ya estaban muertos. El hombre miro hacia las mujeres presentes y sonrió de forma pervertida, eso no le dio muy buen presentimiento a nadie.

-las tres mujeres serán mías- respondió sin más, pero termino noqueado por dos golpes en su cabeza, cortesía de Kei e Ichigo.

-tranquilo, nosotros solo queremos ayudarte- Isane estaba teniendo dificultades para curar al niño, en especial cuando el pobre vio como los chicos golpeaban al hombre sin ninguna contemplación- todo va a estar bien, si me permites curarte podre también ayudar a tu nee-san- le sonrió de forma maternal y el niño finalmente se dejó ayudar.

-no puedo creer que ese tipo se atreviera a pedir eso- Kei se mostraba indignado, era el colmo que dijera algo como eso si estaba en todas las de perder- es despreciable que exista gente así.

-tranquilo Kei, hay gente de todo en Soul Society- Rukia le coloco una mano sobre su hombro, el chico le sonrió a su capitana.

-es momento de seguir buscando Isane-san- Ichigo se acercó a la mencionada.

-déjame ayudar al pobre chico, está muy preocupado por la mencionada nee-san, tu sabes que mi trabajo aquí fue el de socorrer a los heridos para poder reunir información, él dice que ella ha estado demasiado expuesta al Riatsu.

-está bien.

El niño los guio a las afueras de Inuzuri, se sorprendieron de lo que encontraron, un bosque lleno de nada, toda la vida posiblemente existente en ese lugar había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, arboles negros, un antiguo lago sin rastros de agua y algunos trozos de madera que supusieron habrían sido de casas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la chica?- a Karin se le hacía raro que se estuvieran alejando demasiado y ese niño no le daba confianza.

-más al fondo- todos se miraron extrañados hasta que escucharon un sollozo femenino.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- a Rukia e ichigo se les hizo extrañamente familiar el grito por lo que se apresuraron a llegar y por consecuente todos comenzaron a correr, pero Karin no despegaba su mirada del niño, ella sabía que él tenía algo, Kei la observo detenidamente.

Cuando llegaron a donde se escuchaban gritos de súplica, se encontraron con ocho personas rodeando a una mujer encadenada de brazos y piernas que usaba un kimono corto de color rosa con blanco, estaba desgarrado y muy sucio, no podían verle la cara a la mujer pero se escuchaba que sufría.

-he traído nuevas presas- el niño que minutos antes se encontraba guiándolos fue rodeado por un Riatsu corrosivo que se notaba de color verde oscuro con negro, los cuatro shinigamis que estaban dispuestos a pelear sacaron sus Zampakuto.

-ya casi terminamos con la señorita- menciono una escultural mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rojo recogido en una descuidada coleta, usaba un kimono elegante desgarrado de color blanco, una sonrisa sínica se pintó en su rostro.

-perfecto- el anteriormente niño se mostró como un apuesto hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello color plateado y ojos naranja con un aro rodeando su pupila de color dorado.

El resto de las personas que rodeaban a la mujer encadenada estaban cubiertos por una capa negra que no permitía apreciar su apariencia, pero todos ahí tenían seguramente el Riatsu necesario para derrotar a un capitán y eso era un poco preocupante.

-tardaste demasiado en atraerlos ¿no crees?- continuo la pelirroja- Kazuma- se dirigió al hombre que se había disfrazado de niño.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes?- exclamo Ichigo de forma ruda mientras fruncía el ceño y los apuntaba con una de sus espadas, no le agradaba nada la situación y sentía que conocía a la mujer que seguramente ya se encontraba inconsciente.

-somos los hermanos Aoyama, pero tú puedes llamarnos…- la pelirroja se acercó velozmente a Ichigo rosando sus labios con los del de cabellera naranja- Nido Shinimashitas (muertos dos veces)- susurro de forma sensual sobre los labios del capitán y después reapareció al lado de la mujer encadenada, el pelinaranja y la Kuchiki se mostraban molestos.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?- pregunto Kei.

-por ahora…- uno de los encapuchados hablo con un tono de lo más libre de sentimientos- su muerte… la de todo Soul Society… la de Kurosaki Ichigo…- el hombre de cabellera plateada se acercó velozmente a la Kuchiki para descontarla de una vez, mientras que el encapuchado de voz seria se iba a por Karin.

-Sode no Shirayuki…- el shikai de Rukia se hizo presente- Tsugi no mai: Hakuren- ella era fuerte por lo que no le fue difícil detener su ataque la primera vez, pero cuando aquel tipo comenzó a liberar Riatsu corrosivo de su Zampakuto, se dio cuenta que estaba enfermando a Sode no Shirayuki y tenía que alejarse de ahí, al intentar hacerlo recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su abdomen que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza antes de alejarse lo suficiente, su respiración se entrecorto y un hilo de sangre salio de la comisura de sus labios cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse, se limpio rápidamente y calmo su expresión para que nadie notara lo que le sucedia.

-¡Karin!- la pelinegra había recibido un pequeño corte en la mejilla cuando no pudo interceptar rápidamente el ataque enemigo. Ichigo recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de otro encapuchado y la mujer pelirroja se acercó con Zampakuto en mano para acabarlo.

Kei fue rodeado por otros tres desconocidos y Rukia tuvo dificultades cuando otro se acercó a matarla al igual que Karin, era una pelea muy pareja aun cuando los capitanes estaban en desventaja numérica, la capitana de la treceava división no sabia si resistiría esta pelea, Isane y Hanataro se acercaron a la mujer encadenada al ver que ni siquiera los habían tomado en cuenta para luchar.

-Shipu (arrasa) Shi no kigen (el origen/ génesis de la muerte)- La zampakuto de Karin tomo la forma Shikai y esta era una espada curvada en forma de media luna que se iluminaba de negro con blanco rodeada de ráfagas notorias de aire-Saisho no iipo (primer paso): Shinku (vacio)- la pelinegra aun no sabía controlar del todo su Zampakuto, pero tenía que hacer algo para terminar la pelea de una vez.

Los tres capitanes se miraron preocupados cuando la pelinegra comenzó a atacar de esta forma, eso quería decir que si no acababan rápido con ellos no saldrían muy bien librados de esta, por lo que Kei, Ichigo y Rukia hicieron rápidos movimientos que les permitiera acercar a los Nido Shinimashitas a la pelinegra, cuando así fue, los nueve hombres extraños y los shinigamis sintieron como el aire desaparecía poco a poco, los últimos tomaron todo el aire que les fue posible y se llegó al vacío, esos tipos ya no tendrían oportunidad, puede que se vieran fuertes, pero si eran derrotados tan fácilmente por el primer paso de la espada de Karin, era lógico que ni Ichigo o Rukia se verían en la necesidad de usar sus técnicas más o menos fuertes.

Pero sorprendentemente aun con la falta de aire y oxígeno en toda el área del lugar, los nueve se acercaron a la pelinegra. Isane y Hanataro liberaron a la pobre mujer de sus cadenas y se alejaron de ahí con ella en brazos, justo por el lugar de donde habían venido, pero uno de los encapuchados se dio cuenta de ello e hizo el amago de ir a por ellos, pero Ichigo fue más rápido y evito que atacaran a los de la cuarta división.

-Dainidankai (segundo paso):…- con la poca respiración que la pelinegra tenia, pronuncio su nuevo ataque- Itami (dolor)-Todos, exceptuando a los shinigamis, fueron atacados con oleadas de dolor que jamás podrían haber sentido, el aire seguía sin regresar y dos cayeron al suelo, la Kurosaki mostro que también recibió daño, pero no le importo.

-¡Karin-san! Necesitamos sacarles información- Hanataro grito al ser el único que aun podía respirar por el radio de ataque, pero ya era tarde.

-Dai san dankai (tercer paso): Zetsumetsu (extinción)- todo se volvió negro.

Los cinco shinigamis que pudieron alejarse lo suficiente del ataque, esperaron a que todo terminara con los Shinimashitas muertos, ese último paso era el definitivo y les recordaba un poco al Bankai de Tousen Kaname, ya que una burbuja negra rodeaba el lugar. Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando los nueve tipos salieron ilesos del lugar y se elevaron en el cielo.

-esto no se quedara así Kurosaki Ichigo- menciono el de nombre Kazuma- acabaremos con todo y no podrás evitarlo, esta pequeña prueba solo fue una muestra de lo que nuestro poder puede lograr si resistimos a ataques tan fuertes sin ningún rasguño- desaparecieron entre una ráfaga de viento y ya no sintieron su Riatsu.

-¿Qué sucedió Ichi-nii?- la pelinegra se reagrupo con ellos, se veía con rapones pero estaba bien.

-eres una descuidada, por suerte escaparon- el pelinaranja se acercó a su hermana y la tomo de las manos, estas sangraban- sabes que aún no puedes usar bien tu zampakuto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar Dainidankai: itami? ese ataque es a nivel celular y tú siempre quedaras muy expuesta- vendo las manos de su teniente.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? no tuvimos tiempo de conocer sus habilidades y mucho menos su propósito- Rukia sabía que era bueno que Karin los hubiera ahuyentado pero necesitaban esa información para estar preparados.

-por ahora será mejor preguntarle a la mujer que rescato la capitana Isane- el de cabello dorado se acercó a la mencionada y su teniente.

-¿Cuál es el estado de la mu…?-Rukia se quedó estática en su lugar ¿no era cierto o sí?

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?...- Ichigo se quedó de piedra.

-debemos irnos, no puedo atenderla en este lugar- termino Isane.

-en el suelo de la zona donde la tenían encadenada encontramos estas piedras- Hanataro mostro en su mano tres cuarzos.

-mínimo ya tenemos una pista, andando- Rukia salió de su ensimismación y comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad, mientras Kei tomo en brazos a la mujer.

* * *

En uno de los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki se encontraba una pelimorada tomando el té mientras observaba el precioso jardín que tiene enfrente, se lo nota aburrida y con poco interés en lo que la rodea, viste como siempre lo hace, un mallon y su top, ella no está para usar esos finos Kimonos que le dejo Ginrei, solo ha usado tres: el de la reunión, el de compromiso y el de su boda.

-señora Ku…- una de las empleadas se acercó a la de ojos dorados con la intención de comunicarle algo importante, pero se sintió intimidada y dejo las palabras al aire cuando fue perforada por la molesta mirada de Yoruichi.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas de esa forma?- su voz sonó tranquila, pero no lo estaba, ella detestaba por completo que le llamaran de esa forma ¡ella es Shihoin Yoruichi! No la simple esposa de Byakuya.

-discúlpeme por la imprudencia, pero usted es la esposa del señor y… no creo correcto referirme a usted por su nombre o por un simple "tú"- la chica quería llorar, a ella le enseñaron como tratar a la gente noble y que ahora la pelimorada le quiera cambiar le causa miedo ya que podría afectarla en su trabajo. La ex Shihoin sonrió derrotada.

-ya déjalo, da igual- se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica- ¿Qué sucede?

-el señor llego, pensé que le gustaría comer con…

-voy a salir- se excusó rápidamente- nos vemos después.

-bueno… también quiere hablar con usted Kuchiki Mizuki-sama.

-tks- chasqueo la lengua, otra vez esa mujer le iba a echar su sermón- pues dile que tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ya después…

-después nada Yoruichi- se acercó la señora Mizuki, ella era una de las ancianas del clan Kuchiki que había estado en la reunión en aquella ocasión- vas a acompañarnos a comer- la pelimorada rodo los ojos.

-cómo puedo ver que escuchaste… tengo asuntos que atender…

-no vas a dejar que tu esposo coma solo ¿o sí?- le echó en cara ¡ay esa señora! Aún tenía fe en que ella se comportara como una esposa normal o mejor dicho "simple y aburrida" esposa.

-no se morirá si come solo, después de todo ya está acostumbrado y mis asuntos son más importantes que él o cualquier otro- la señora frunció el ceño molesta ¿Cómo podía ser así? Ella la recordaba diferente, sí que había cambiado mucho en ese siglo lejos.

-solo por esta ocasión querida- su petición podía ser suplicante, pero no lo sonó.

-¿para qué me des clases de cómo ser buena esposa nuevamente?- la señora no mostro expresión alguna y la chica que minutos antes hablaba con la pelimorada se mostró incomoda- no gracias, no las necesito, se cómo ser una buena esposa, eso es algo que desde niña me enseñaron, pero si no me nace, no lo hare.

-tenemos asuntos importantes que arreglar contigo y con él- la señora la tomo de la mano y la jalo en dirección a donde comerían con Byakuya, la pelimorada tembló al sentir el fuerte agarre, Mizuki se había enojado y eso no era bueno.

Ambas mujeres llegaron a donde el pelinegro ya las esperaba y se sorprendió un poco de ver llegar a Yoruichi con Mizuki, pero por la expresión de dolor que tenía la de ojos dorados y que la señora sujetaba su mano, supuso que había sido obligada.

-buenas tardes Byakuya- se acercó con una sonrisa la anciana mientras se encargaba de sentar a Yoruichi justo delante del pelinegro y ella a un lado para que no escapara. El mencionado hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza, la comida llego delante de cada uno y consumieron sus alimentos en silencio.

-¿de qué querías hablar? No puedo dejar plantado a Kisuke por mucho tiempo- Yoruichi fulminaba con la mirada a la anciana que comía tranquilamente; el pelinegro no supo porque pero frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del vendedor.

-es sobre lo más importante para que se casaran- los involucrados se estremecieron imperceptiblemente, otra vez iba a tocar ese tema.

-tu dijiste que sería cuando yo quisiera y creo que esperare otro siglo- respondió burlona la mujer gato.

-¿tú qué opinas Byakuya?- el mencionado no sabía que responder, ya que ese tema le importaba muy poco.

-realmente no es algo que me quite el sueño- respondió tajante y continuo comiendo con su apacible expresión.

-solo diré esto… tienen siete meses- Yoruichi curvo una de sus cejas.

-¿o qué?- una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

-nada en especial… solo se anulara el matrimonio y Yatori tomara tu lugar- la pelimorada sintió una molestia en su pecho por lo último, pero sonrió con interés renovado.

-¡perfecto! No necesitan esperar siete meses, que sea ahora mismo- se puso de pie, un peso menos de encima, ella aun sentía algo por el pelinegro, no sabía que era pero no quería estar atada de esta forma con él, sabía que arreglar algo entre ellos sería imposible por lo orgullosos que son.

-la última palabra son siete meses- atajo antes de que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea- intenten que este matrimonio funcione.

-¿sabes cuál es el problema de todo esto?- la expresión de la morena se tornó seria, justo como cuando peleaba- que todo estaba destinado al fracaso desde el primer momento en que nos casamos, ese día yo les dije que siempre he estado interesada en él- Byakuya la miraba expectante- les dije que les ayudaría, pero esto es simplemente desgastante para ambos.

-Yoruichi- trato de interrumpirla la anciana, pero se detuvo al ver como la pelimorada levantaba una mano en señal de que la dejara terminar.

-hemos vivido nuestras vidas de forma muy distinta desde hace más de un siglo y aun cuando ese tiempo no represente mucho para personas como ustedes, para nosotros sí, porque en cada momento desde que nos convertimos en shinigamis estamos aceptando morir para la sociedad de almas, he vivido lo suficiente como para que me importe muy poco morir mañana, yo ya no estoy interesada en esas tonterías del matrimonio y mucho menos en los ideales de amor que Ginrei esperaba de mi parte hacia su nieto- la señora se quedó callada- si me disculpan, tengo que ir con Kisuke.

-¿tú piensas lo mismo que ella?- dirigió su mirada al pelinegro que se ponía de pie, aun cuando ni siquiera había terminado de comer.

-solo quiero agregar que ya no acatare lo que me piden, no me pienso volver a casar después de estos siete meses- sin más salió de la habitación, él estaba de acuerdo con lo dicho por la morena pero jamás lo admitiría, al principio acepto el trato para hacerla sufrir, pero realmente a los pocos días le dio igual ¿Qué caso tendría? Él es un hombre hecho y derecho que no está para niñerías y decidido que como líder del clan no se ve en la necesidad de cumplir órdenes de alguien más.

* * *

El equipo de investigación con los tres capitanes que habían ido a Inuzuri regresaron al anochecer, Isane le había pedido a Kei que llevara a la mujer al cuarto escuadrón pero Ichigo casi le suplico que la atendiera en la mansión Shiba, necesitaba hablar con ella, Rukia se sintió un poco molesta por la actitud del capitán pero estuvo de acuerdo. Isane y Hanataro estaban por comenzar su trabajo cuando la joven abrió los ojos.

No sabía dónde estaba, era una habitación bien iluminada que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con molestia, cuando eso dejo de afectarle aprecio con detalle, no se parecía en nada a los horribles lugares donde estuvo en los últimos meses, los recuerdos la atacaron de golpe y lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos. Los presentes estaban esperando una reacción y al verla llorar supieron que probablemente había sufrido mucho. Kei se excusó y decidió marcharse al ver a la joven despertar, el no hacía falta después de todo Rukia e Ichigo parecían conocerla, pero a él le daba igual.

-¿estás bien?- comenzó Ichigo acercándose un poco para que la mujer lo viera, se veía preocupado. La chica lo miro y su labio comenzó a temblar, un brillo de esperanza se asomó por su rostro y sin más se sentó y se arrojó a los brazos del pelinaranja que la recibió con expresión dolorosa al escucharla sollozar.

-I-Ichigo…- se afianzo bien a los hombros del chico, lo más que sus energías podían ya que estaba muy débil, su cuerpo temblaba. El Kurosaki respondió a su abrazo para hacerla sentir más segura pero sintió algo abultado chocando con su abdomen.

Rukia, Isane y Hanataro veían la escena con expresión triste, para empezar las condiciones en las que estaba no eran las más optimas y menos en las que la encontraron. Después de un momento la mujer reacciono a lo que hacía y aflojo su agarre, sintió como alguien más la observaba y los miro, pero pareció recordar algo preocupante porque rápidamente dirigió sus manos a su vientre.

-….- Ichigo se quedó un poco pasmado al ver la acción de la chica y lo que había sentido cuando la abrazo- tu… estas…- y parece que no fue el único que reparo en eso- Riruka ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo?- la mencionada sonrió con tristeza.

-¡eso no es lo importante ahora Kurosaki-san!- exclamo Isane molesta, tenían que curarla primero si las acciones de la chica representaban realmente "eso"- ¿señorita? ¿Me permite curarla?- la mujer de cabello rosado primero dirigió su mirada al pelinaranja esperando que le diera a entender que podía confiar en ella, él asintió y ella regreso su mirada a la de cabello lila.

-soy Dokugamine Ri….- negó con la cabeza- Iida Riruka y realmente agradecería que lo hicieras- Isane comenzó con su trabajo tras pedirle que se recostara, tanto Ichigo como Rukia se mantenían al margen.

Pasaron dos largas horas en las que Isane y su teniente curaban a Riruka, descubrieron que sus sospechas eran ciertas y aun cuando la chica estaba muy mal de salud pudieron estabilizarla, después de que terminaron Rukia se ofreció a ayudarla a bañarse y por su parte Ichigo pidió a alguno de los empleados de la mansión que prepararan una habitación para la recién llegada. En el lujoso baño de la mansión Shiba que más parecían aguas termales se encontraban ambas chicas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Rukia?- quiso comenzar la plática, ya que en cierta forma se sentía incomoda y digamos que en mucho tiempo lo único que hacía era gritar de dolor y pedir piedad, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-bastante, ¿tres años?- respondió con duda.

-pues realmente como dos años para mí- respondió con una risita- veo que sigues tan unida a Ichigo y sus ojos se iluminan con solo verte- la pelinegra temblo levemente y comenzó a lavar el largo cabello rosa.

-no sé de qué hablas.

-pues yo recuerdo que cuando tuvo el problema con Ginjo sus ojos no tenían esperanzas y se puso muy triste cuando obligamos a sus amigos a ponerse en su contra, después de verte se puso muy feliz y hasta se lució delante de todos.

-tienes razón, ese niño es muy… ¿Cómo decirlo?- claro que se acordaba, vio perfectamente cada una de las acciones del chico cuando le regreso sus poderes, ella llego desde el momento en que este lloraba desconsoladamente reclamando sus poderes, pero cuando la vio algo cambio.

-no es muy… lo que fueras a decir, simplemente está muy interesado en ti que tu afectas a sus estados de ánimo de manera muy fuerte, recuerdo que ni siquiera ella le causaba eso- poco a poco su expresión juguetona desapareció.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Inoe Orihime… ella… Ichigo necesita saberlo- se mostró alterada y trato de salir del agua pero Rukia la retuvo por los hombros.

-tranquila, después de que comas algo, podrás decirnos todo lo que ha sucedido- la pelinegra le hizo señas para que respirara y la de cabello rosa lo hizo.

Terminando el baño la ayudo a vestirse ya que no podía mantenerse mucho de pie, un Kimono blanco fue suficiente ya que el clima era muy cálido en esta época del año, la llevo a la habitación donde dormiría y la acomodo en la cama… así es en la mansión shiba se dieron el lujo de no dormir en Futon, así que todas las habitaciones tienen camas de lo más cómodas. La pelirosa comió y finalmente Ichigo y Rukia querían escuchar su historia.

-no sé por dónde comenzar…- se le veía pensativa, Ichigo no mostraba expresión alguna, él no la recordaba de esa forma, ella era una chica con el temperamento de Rukia, un niña enojona y ahora se mostraba muy madura pero al mismo tiempo triste y decaída- creo que comenzare desde que los vi por penúltima vez.

* * *

Flashback

Cuando la pelirosa se marchó de la tienda de Urahara no sabía a donde ir, solo quería alejarse de Karakura y de su amor platónico aunque no lo admitiera, ese pelinaranja la había flechado desde el primer momento en que lo vio pero sabía que él nunca se fijaría en ella, ni siquiera sabía si la odiaba por lo que Xcution había hecho con él, ella realmente no tenía idea de que eso sucedería pero ahora no podría ni mirarlo a la cara, además sabía que él no era para ella porque se dio cuenta de que alguien más había robado su corazón.

Viajo durante meses enteros hasta que se encontró con la noticia de la muerte de su familia, no sabía si eso le afectaba o no solo que era una pena ya no poder hablar con ellos. Termino por establecerse en Tokio como una estrella publicitaria, físicamente es muy atractiva por lo que no le fue difícil comenzar a hacer anuncios, tres meses más tarde le llego una propuesta de modelaje donde se encontró con Kentaro Iida, un reconocido fotógrafo que fácilmente le robo el corazón.

Sucedió el incidente con los Quincys en donde se tuvo que unir a los extraños espada y reecontrarse con Yukio solo para ayudar brevemente a Ichigo, lo vio tan solo unos minutos y se dio cuenta de que aun cuando su corazón se acelerara por él, ya no era lo mismo, no desde que había conocido a Kentaro, cuando su participación en esa guerra termino, se separaron nuevamente y continuo con su vida normal, como modelo no podía perder el tiempo en cosas del mundo espiritual.

Tiempo después del fin de la guerra Quincy, en su trabajo se encontró con Orihime quien también estaba aprovechando su buen físico para empezar a trabajar en lo que más le había interesado, ella le comento un poco de lo que había pasado con Ichigo después de que se marchara, su amistad se hizo más fuerte y se tenían un cariño excepcional, incluso logro hacerse amiga de Tatsuki y se reencontró con Yukio quien por ahora trabajaba como líder de una compañía de videojuegos ahí mismo en Tokio, su intelecto le fue suficiente al joven y más aún cuando este ya tenía mucho dinero, técnicamente el solo se encargaba de programar y probar los juegos, y Jackie lo acompañaba mientras ella hacia lo suyo.

Todo era perfecto, mantuvo una hermosa relación con Kentaro que después se convirtió en matrimonio, aun cuando ambos tienen la apariencia de unos chicos de 17 años ninguno tiene esa edad, fue una boda de lo más esperada, ambos la disfrutaron al máximo. Pero nada es perfecto realmente, ni dura para siempre.

-señora Iida- comenzó la doctora que se encontraba delante de la pelirosa- los resultados son los esperados- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambas mujeres- estoy segura de que su esposo se pondrá feliz, muchas felicidades.

-gracias- Riruka estaba muy feliz- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-cuenta con cinco semanas.

La pelirosa agradeció y se retiró del hospital, tenía que decírselo pronto y de una forma muy especial, por lo que se dirigió al centro comercial para comprar todo lo necesario para una deslumbrante cena que compartiría solo con él. ¿Si le preocupaba su situación por ser modelo? Realmente no, de hecho ya había hablado con sus agentes y ellos le encontraron un futuro trabajo como modelo de esa temática.

Cuando llego a su lujoso apartamento se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban encendidas, ¡diablos! Su sorpresa se había ido por la cañería, pero no importaba. Le extraño un poco que su esposo ya estuviera en casa aunque solía llegar temprano de vez en cuando para darle una sorpresa a ella.

Entro con sigilo, se quitó los zapatos y dejo las compras en la cocina, se sentía un poco cansada pero debía comenzar a preparar la cena, ya estaba oscureciendo; subió hasta la habitación que compartía con Kentaro, paro en seco cuando escucho la voz de una mujer… ¡¿Qué significaba eso?! ¡¿La engañaba?! Ella nunca le aviso de su visita al hospital por lo que seguramente él pensaba que aún no saldría de trabajar, varias lagrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista pero ella era Riruka Dokugamine y no dejaría que la viera derrotada.

Abrió la puerta con toda la seguridad del mundo después de haberse limpiado esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero nuevamente paro en seco, no solo estaba una mujer en la oscura habitación, efectivamente estaba su esposo, pero habían otros dos hombres a los que no pudo verles el rostro, rápidamente dirigió su vista a Kentaro y él se la regreso preocupado.

-¡huye!- grito desesperado mientras la mujer lo sujetaba del cuello y el trataba de librarse del agarre, pero la pelirosa no sabía que hacer ¿dejarlo solo? Ella podía ayudarlo, podía pelear contra ellos ya que sabía Yudo, pero cuando puso una posición de ataque recordó lo que había hablado con la doctora, no podía exponerse.

-así que finalmente llego tu adorada esposa- comento burlona la mujer que sostenía el cuello de Kentaro- ¿te apetecería verla morir o…?- la pelirosa se vio acorralada contra la pared y sintió como uno de los hombres comenzaba a besar su cuello de forma tan vulgar, ella intento alejarlo pero este era más fuerte.

-De-déjala- suplico con el poco aire que le quedaba- nosotros no les hicimos nada- y era cierto, él no sabía porque esa mujer y esos hombres habían entrado de la nada queriendo atacarlo.

-¡suéltame!- chillo asustada cuando el tipo que la tenía atrapada contra la pared comenzó a bajar la tela del vestido que traía puesto y cubría la parte de sus hombros mientras que otra mano se dirigía a la entrepierna de la pelirosa.

-esto no es divertido- soltó al esposo de Riruka y cuando la pelirosa vio esperanza, esta se esfumo cuando Kentaro recibió un profundo corte en la yugular y cayo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con uno de los muebles de madera que había cerca. La ex miembro de Xcution se quedó en shock, dejo de sentir las asquerosas caricias del tipo, su esposo, la persona que más ama había sido atacado mortalmente, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y por puro instinto uso algo que había dejado un año atrás.

-doll House- los tres tipos la miraron extrañados hasta que se encontraron atrapados en una caja que estaba sobre la cama.

Termino por descender al suelo mirando hacia donde podía ver parte del cuerpo de su esposo que era cubierto por la cama, se arrastró a su lado y vio la escena con horror, un charco de sangre lo rodeaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y ya no respiraba, ella comenzó a hiperventilar, lo había perdido ella ya no podía hacer nada, se acercó al pecho de Kentaro, pero nada, no había pulso. Ya no quería vivir ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué haría sin él?

Ni siquiera se asustó cuando los tres extraños atacantes salieron de la caja, ya nada le importaba si la mataban a ella, que hicieran lo que quisieran, que la mandaran al otro lado con su esposo. Se sintió aprisionada en el suelo cuando el tipo que anteriormente la besaba de forma descarada se encontró encima de ella, pero no lo miraba, sus sentimientos la tenían tan aturdida.

-¿crees que nos pasamos?- pregunto de forma juguetona, no era como si le importara pero la expresión de la chica le fascino.

-claro que no, ese idiota nos quiso despistar ocultándola a ella- la mujer se miró las uñas de forma despreocupada- ¿Quién diría que el Riatsu en él provenía de la famosa modelo Riruka Dokugamine?

-pues no es de extrañarse- hablo el tercero- después de todo están casados.

-entonces ¿Qué? ¿La utilizaras a ella? ¿O a Inoe Orihime?- eso si llamo la atención de Riruka.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?- exclamo con voz débil y los tres la miraron con una sonrisa que no le aseguraba nada bueno.

-haremos un experimento contigo- susurro el tercer tipo.

-¿Qué clase de experimento?

-necesitamos un sacrificio muy único- continuo la mujer- un bebé- la joven se estremeció, los tres tipos pensaron que había captado la idea pero no era así, ella pensaba que ellos querían quitarle también a su bebé, justo en ese momento reparo en ello- pero no uno cualquiera, más bien el de una humana con riatsu con alguien que ya ha muerto dos veces- eso la descoloco.

-eso es imposible- respondió a sabiendas de que los espíritus no son capaces de engendrar con alguien vivo, en cierta forma la aliviaba ya que parece ser que no sabían nada del suyo.

-por ello es un experimento.

-¿por eso mataron a mi esposo? ¿Por algo de lo que no están siquiera seguros?

-buscábamos a alguien con Riatsu que nos guiara a la mujer indicada- "mujer" eso quiere decir que la utilizarían a ella o a Orihime.

-si ya sabían de Orihime ¿Por qué seguían buscando con él?- no permitiría que le hicieran algo a su amiga pelinaranja pero algo más se ocultaba en estos tipos y necesitaba obtener información.

-porque no sería tan divertido, primero buscamos varias candidatas para después decidir, pero tu pareces ser más interesante, a ella ya no hay nada que quitarle, no tiene amigos ni nadie a quien amar cuando a ti ya te hemos roto- el hombre que la tenía aprisionada se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro, ella pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos, naranjas con un aro dorado alrededor de la pupila.

-y ¿Qué les hace pensar que si funcionara yo no me desharía del bebé?- sonrió con suficiencia por su ocurrencia pero al ver que el hombre sobre ella sonreía de forma sínica se asustó.

-eso no va a pasar, yo mismo me encargare de que ese mocoso nazca para ser nuestro sacrificio, pero si tu no quieres cooperar iré a por Inoe Orihime y será más doloroso para ella de lo que será para ti- acaricio su mejilla.

Esa fue la última palabra, ella ni siquiera acepto nada, la mujer y el otro tipo salieron de la habitación dejándola completamente sola con ese idiota. Fue la primera vez que conoció la desesperación y la primera vez que ese hombre de ojos naranjas la violo de la manera más dolorosa posible, las primeras veces que esta situación se presentó ella se trataba de defender, pero unas semanas después se dio cuenta de lo inútil que eso era, ya solo aceptaba su situación mientras lloraba en silencio cada vez que ese hombre la tocaba.

La mantuvieron cautiva en un departamento lejos del centro de la ciudad, su habitación era oscura y no había más que una vieja cama que era testigo de su dolorosa nueva vida, después de un tiempo esos tipos comprobaron con tranquilidad que ella estuviera embarazada, pero la pelirosa aún tenía el consuelo de que no fuera de ese asqueroso hombre y que fuera de su querido esposo. Tiempo después se enteró lo que esos tipos eran y el verdadero motivo por el cual no habían elegido a Inoe, ellos querían a alguien que no hubiera estado en la sociedad de almas por mucho tiempo antes.

Hubo una ocasión en que ya no lo resistió más, con un trozo de metal del cual se encargó de darle forma estuvo dispuesta a suicidarse, ya no quería sufrir, el recuerdo constante de la muerte de su esposo y la tortura que tenía en esa habitación eran suficientes motivos, pero el hombre de nombre Kazuma que se sentía orgulloso de restregarle siempre que ella era suya, la torturo de mil formas para evitar su suicidio.

Un día logro escapar, no tiene idea de cómo fue, solo que lo logro y corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho y se refugió con Yukio, él la había estado buscando cuando se enteró de su desaparición ya que a pesar de todo él le tenía cariño, pero esos Shinimashitas la encontraron, cuando los sintió fuera de la casa del joven rápidamente lo escondió en un armario y le suplico que no saliera, él era un mocoso de apenas 15 o 16 años, no podía permitir que lo mataran.

-fuiste muy astuta al lograr escapar, pero ese niño que escondes en el ropero a tus espaldas la pagara por ti- la mujer la tomo de los hombros mientras Kazuma sacaba a Yukio del armario.

-¡no por favor!- se le veía desesperada, ese niño no tenía por qué pagar por ella, él no tenía la culpa.

Yukio por su parte no se la pondría fácil a esos extraños, se zafo del agarre del de ojos naranjas y estaba dispuesto a encerrarlo con su Fulbring pero todo paso de manera tan rápida que se quedó estático. Kazuma lo iba a matar con su Zampakuto, pero nunca se esperó que su compañera soltara a Riruka y ella se interpusiera recibiendo el impacto en su vientre, todos en la habitación se quedaron estáticos, el de cabello plateado la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, retiro su espada de la chica y la atrapo en sus brazos para retirarse siendo seguido por los otros dos.

Riruka en cierta forma se alegró de haber hecho que toda la atención se centrara en ella y dejaran al rubio en paz, cuando el niño hizo el amago de ir tras ellos ella solo negó, ya no resistiría mucho tiempo, las condiciones en las que vivió durante esas semanas no eran muy buenas y ella ya no tenia deseos de vivir, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Solo se lamentaba de manera dolorosa el perder también al fruto de su amor con Kentaro motivo por el cual sollozaba aun en los brazos de Kazuma.

Después ya no sintió nada, no recuerda mucho, solo que despertó en un lugar muy extraño junto con una anciana que le sonreía de manera muy dulce, se miró a sí misma y estaba intacta, por instinto dirigió sus manos a su vientre y no supo expresar lo que sintió, estaba vivo ¿Cómo? La mujer que le hizo compañía durante tres o cuatro días le explico que tenía mucha suerte al haber muerto al mismo tiempo que su bebé, cuando escucho eso dedujo que estaba en Soul Society la obsesión de Ichigo.

Le explico que hay tres tipos de personas que pueden tener bebés en Soul Society: ser de un clan noble, tener niveles elevados de Riatsu o morir al mismo tiempo que su bebé en el mundo mortal. También le dijo que en la sociedad de almas muy pocos tenían la suerte que ella tuvo, pero que ese sería el único bebé que tendría ya que gente del Rukongai no podía tener hijos.

Estuvo muy a gusto con esa señora y se mostró decidida a reencontrarse con Kentaro, pero poco le duro el gusto cuando Kazuma fue por ella y con solo un elevado nivel de riatsu asesino a la anciana, no tuvo más opción que irse con él ya que no tendría la misma suerte dos veces, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran peores, él estaba muy molesto por la imprudencia que había hecho antes de morir, la lastimaban de muchas formas, la encadenaban y demás dándole riatsu corrosivo con tres cuarzos especiales.

El bebé que ella tenía dentro ya no le serviría de sacrificio pero le dejaría vivir para que se sumara a sus filas y les ayudara a destruir al Seireitei y el peligro que representaba Kurosaki Ichigo. Ella no se atrevió a decirle que el bebé no era suyo ya que seguramente lo mataría y a la pelirosa la torturaría eternamente, esa fue su vida durante los siguientes dos meses hasta que se reencontró con Ichigo.

Fin Flashback

* * *

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada cuando Riruka termino de contar lo que sucedió, sentían pena por todo lo que había tenido que vivir en los últimos meses, Ichigo apretaba los puños con impotencia ¿Cómo había permitido que algo como eso sucediera? Incluso Orihime se encontraba en peligro y Rukia estaba de acuerdo con su sentir, con la pelirosa solo había hablado cuando se enfrentaron pero a ninguna mujer le gustaría vivir lo mismo que a ella.

-Orihime está en peligro- comento cortando el silencio- Kazuma me dijo que iría a por ella ya que yo había resultado ser una completa estúpida… Ichigo no puedes permitir que termine en la misma situación que yo, deben protegerla- se veía suplicante.

-no te preocupes, iremos a protegerla de inmediato, en este mismo momento pediré que habrán la senkaimon y …

-yo iré contigo- Ishida se asomó, él había escuchado toda la historia y sentía pena por ella, pero él estaba más preocupado por Orihime.

-¿de qué hablas idiota?- exclamo el Kurosaki mientras se acercaba al pelinegro- tu estas débil, no puedes regresar aun a Karakura en esas condiciones, te desplomarías al instante.

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso Kurosaki, ni que fueras mi padre- resoplo por lo bajo mientras que el pelinaranja fruncía el ceño.

-¿sabes que tienes todas las de perder?- sonrió de forma socarrona. Uryuu apretó sus puños con impotencia, era cierto, él no podía regresar ya que no era un shinigami no recibiría el permiso del capitán comandante o la cámara de los 46 y sus poderes Quincy no estaban aún estables como para que pudiera escapar.

-necesito asegurarme de que Inoe-san está a salvo- suplico, en serio que eso iba en contra de su orgullo, pero ella era muy importante para él desde el momento en que comenzaron sus aventuras con el Kurosaki.

-yo puedo hacerlo solo Ishida- respondió el pelinaranja. Ambos se veían determinados, Inoe era una valiosa amiga para los dos pero Ichigo no le permitiría ir-lo siento Ishida, esta vez no- fue su última palabra antes de dejarlo inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca, lo atrapo en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarlo a la habitación que le pertenecía al pelinegro.

-Ichigo, yo también estoy preocupada por Inoe, pero dudo mucho que te permitan ir solo por las palabras de Riruka, tu eres un capitán, así que tampoco te ilusiones con la idea de que siquiera te dejaran ir acompañado, Inoe es una fiel aliada a Soul Society por lo que no la abandonaran, confórmate con que alguien más valla.

-¿me estás diciendo que deje esto en manos de otro?

-solo estoy adelantándote la realidad, ella estará bien, cualquier Shinigami que sea enviado para protegerla lograra su objetivo.

-pero esos Shinimashitas no son cualquier cosa, tú lo viste, ni siquiera los poderes de la Zampakuto de Karin pudo, y es la más poderosa en su tipo.

-tu hermana es tan o más inexperta que el capitán Hitsugaya, ambos son fuertes, pero aún les falta mucho por saber, no te preocupes por a quien envíen, esa persona lo lograra.

-tks- esa enana siempre tenía la razón- bien- Rukia sonrió con suficiencia, ella siempre sabia elegir bien sus palabras- no sonrías, no lo hago por ti- se dio la vuelta para que no viera su sonrojo- descansa Riruka- se puso en el hombro como un costal de papas al inconsciente de lentes y salió de la habitación.

-yo también me retiro- Rukia se puso de pie y le sonrió a la joven- espero poder ayudarte en algo.

-no quiero abusar de tu apoyo, pero… ¿podrías ayudarme a buscar a mi esposo?- la Kuchiki la miro sorprendida y le sonrió de forma triste.

-hare lo que pueda, pero no esperes resultados positivos, el Rukongai es muy grande- la chica se desilusiono- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que murió?

-antes de morir tenía tres meses- recordó con dolor- eso equivale a casi un año aquí si tomamos en cuenta que no sé cuánto tiempo me tomo llegar a Soul Society y he estado aprisionada.

-eso será más difícil aun, podría buscar en los registros pero no te aseguro nada- la pelinegra salió de la habitación y se encontró con Ichigo que venia de regreso.

-¿te vas?- pregunto extrañado.

-tengo cosas que hacer- respondio con tranquilidad, y aun cuando sus palabras eran ciertas, necesitaba irse antes de que Ichigo se enterara y se sintiera culpable, aquella herida que le proboco Ywach en su ultima batalla la había dejado muy mal y aun no se había podido recuperar, la marca ni siquiera existía pero aun hacia estragos en su cuerpo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, no lo había demostrado en todo el día y el lo noto, oculto su expresión bajo su cabello.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy perfectamente bien- le dirigio una mirada de seguridad pero el fruncio el ceño.

-no te hagas la tonta… se perfectamente que te lastimaron hace rato.

-no se de que hablas y si no te molesta… ire a casa- el pelinaranja intento detenerla pero ella fue más rápida y se marchó de la mansión Shiba en un shunpo, Ichigo no dejaría las cosas asi, uso shunpo y la siguió rapidamente.

-¡Rukia!- grito a unos metros de ella, la pelinegra sintió su cuerpo temblar ¿Qué se creía ese idiota? No tenía nada que ver con él y él insitia en querer protegerla de todo.

-¡Estoy bien Ichigo! ¡No me sigas!- grito exasperada y aumento la velocidad, sabia que si de pura casualidad al Kurosaki se le ocurria usar el bankai, la alcanzaría en un dos por tres, pero no quería verlo culparse nuevamente, de hecho el no sabia que aquellas ocasiones en que se "enfermaba" era porque la herida le hacia sufrir de tal forma que tenia que mantenerse en la mansión Kuchiki.

-¡entonces explícame que sucede!- la idea del Bankai cruzo por su mente, pero pensó que eso era demasiado extremista para él.

-¡nada!- ese último grito se cortó a la mitad, una punsada de dolor la ataco de golpe y se detuvo bruscamente para después caer al suelo sosteniendo su abdomen, respiro hondo tratando de calmarse, tenia que calmar al pelinaranja que ya se encontraba tras ella, uso un poco de Kido curativo y se puso de pie lentamente.

-¿Rukia?

-dejate de niñerías Ichigo- se giro hacia él- ¿Qué afán tienes de seguirme a todas partes? Estoy bien, no me sucede nada- sus mejillas se sonrojaron por lo que diría- ¡hay cosas que ni tu debes saber! ¡Ah! Es tan vergonzoso- el pelinaranja se alejo levemente- ¿quieres que te diga lo que me pasa?- se acerco intimidante y aun cuando eso asusto a Ichigo, el joven no pudo evitar sonreir al verla sonrojada- lo que a toda mujer le pasa una vez al mes…- su cara se puso más roja e Ichigo termino por ponerse levemente colorado- que este muerta no evita que me suceda… No olvides que soy una noble y tengo mucho riatsu… deberías saber lo que significa si ibas a ser medico- se dio la vuelta avergonzada.

-per…perdón… yo… yo- humo salía de las orejas del joven- buenas noches Rukia- sin más dio media vuelta muy avergonzado en dirección a su casa ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Despues de todo los del clan Kuchiki querían que él y ella tuvieran… tuvieran… ¡ah! El solo pensarlo lo hizo ponerse más rojo, con su brazo cubrió la mitad de su cara y acelero el paso. La pelinegra suspiro cuando lo vio alejarse.

-perdoname- aun cuando se sentía avergonzada de la mentira que había dicho, ya que en ese momento no se encontraba en esos momentos de dificultad de toda mujer, no podía preocuparlo de más, continuo con su camino en cierta forma agradeciendo su astucia.

Todo el camino estuvo pensando en la situación de Riruka, ahora tenían pistas para saber más o menos la amenaza que representaban esos desconocidos, iba a dirigirse a la mansión Kuchiki, pero decidió consultar de una vez con la capitana Soi Fong, no podía esperar mucho para informar sus descubrimientos y después se dirigiría con Mayuri para que analizara los cuarzos.

Cuando estuvo muy cerca de llegar donde estaba la capitana se preocupó un poco al escuchar el grito de batalla de quien buscaba, se apresuró a llegar hasta ahí y abrió la puerta de la segunda división, se quedó de piedra al ver que dentro estaba Yoruichi riendo como loca mientras se retorcía en el suelo y a Urahara escapando con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro siendo perseguido por Soi quien tenía en mano su shikai activo.

-¡ESTA VEZ SI TE MATO IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES a… a…?!- se le veía un poco sonrojada, pero su ceño lo decía todo, estaba furica.

-¿a besarte?- preguntaron Urahara y Yoruichi mientras soltaban la carcajada.

-Yoruichi-sama ¿Por qué lo apoya?- se veía desesperada, pero luego recordó que ese rubio idiota se burlaba de ella, paro en seco su persecución y los presentes esperaban por ver su reacción- ¡BANKAI!- el apuesto rubio la miro como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca, pero supo que no debía de suponerlo cuando lo apunto con su misil dorado.

-Tranquila… Soi…- puso sus manos delante a modo de defensa esperando compasión, pero la capitana no la tendría con alguien como él. Yoruichi se volvió gato y se colocó detrás de la capitana para evitar el daño, Rukia termino de abrir la puerta, se alejó del punto de ataque y después se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

De la puerta del segundo escuadrón se pudo apreciar como un misil salía disparado llevando consigo a un rubio en la punta para después explotar en el cielo, todos los que estaban cerca pensaron que eran fuego artificiales, otros pensaron que se trataría de un ataque enemigo, pero cuando vieron caer el cuerpo calcinado de un muy conocido ex capitán simplemente lo ignoraron, esas escenas eran del día a día. Los de la segunda división miraron con miedo a su capitana incluso Omaeda se asustó, pero aplaudió internamente la acción de ella, ya le tenía harto ese idiota que siempre la hacía enojar y ella terminaba por desquitarse con todos.

-¿no crees que te pasaste pequeña Soi?- la voz de Yoruichi en su versión gatuna se encargó de deshacer el silencio del lugar.

-se lo tenía más que merecido Yoruichi-sama- desactivo su Bankai y dirigió su mirada a Rukia- Capitana Kichiki ¿tiene informes?

-a…así es- ella también estaba asustada pero tenía que hablar con ella.

La pelinegra les conto sobre su encuentro con los nueve tipos que se hacían llamar Nido Shinimashitas las dos mujeres se mostraron pensativas y más aún cuando Rukia les conto sobre Riruka. Soi Fong hizo uso de Shinigamis de las fuerzas especiales para que fueran a investigar inmediatamente el lugar, Yoruichi se subió al hombro de Rukia y el acompaño a ver a Mayuri, el científico perturbado solo recibió los cuarzos y las saco casi a patadas de la duodécima división.

-¿Qué piensas de esto Yoruichi-san?- miro al gato negro que tenía en su hombro, ambas mujeres o mujer y gato estaban por llegar a la mansión Kuchiki.

-estoy segura de que en toda esa historia se está pasando algo por alto- se oía pensativa- ¿no te parece extraño que si querían mantener al bebé vivo por qué le inyectaban Riatsu corrosivo? eso ha matado a gente del Rukongai y has mencionado que Sode no Shirayuki no ha respondido desde la última vez que atacaste, algo más hay en todo esto, algo que incluso esa chica no ha creído importante mencionar.

-¿Qué es lo que aconsejas? La capitana Soi Fong ya ha ido a investigar, pero dudo mucho que encuentre algo más.

-no dudes de sus habilidades, no por nada es mi sucesora, nosotros en las fuerzas especiales tenemos métodos aún más eficaces que en cualquier otro lugar para descubrir al enemigo- se quedó callada cuando vio con desagrado la entrada de la mansión- pero aconsejaría mucho que protegieran a la chica, ella aún les es de utilidad.

-comprendo… ¿te parece cenar juntas?- le sonrió levemente para después mostrarse pensativa.

En toda el día no había comido nada y estaba hambrienta, pero le preocupaba la situación actual porque de una forma u otra su estúpido amigo pelinaranja siempre se veía envuelto en situaciones de peligro, ella ya sabía que volviéndolo capitán se arriesgaba a eso, pero no entendía porque le preocupaba tanto en esta ocasión, incluso con Yhwach aún tenía la confianza de vencer, no tenía ni idea de porque la situación ahora era distinta.

-solo déjame vestirme- respondió por fin el gato. Había notado las expresiones que puso la pelinegra cuando termino de hablar, sabía que ella estaba muy preocupada y solo por eso no rechazo su oferta.

-entendido- el gato desapareció rápidamente y la pelinegra se dio media vuelta- Nii-sama- exclamo sorprendida cuando lo vio entrar a la mansión.

-Rukia-dijo a modo de saludo para después seguir su camino hacia la habitación en la que solo él entraba, el lugar donde tomaba su tiempo para pensar un poco, el lugar donde había una foto de su querida Hisana, después de lo de esta tarde necesitaba acomodar sus ideas.

* * *

En el mundo humano ya es de noche, la agitada ciudad de Tokio esta de lo más viva, pero una hermosa joven de cabello naranja no está para avivarse con la noche, después de un largo día de trabajo necesita descansar. Llego a su modesto apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse sobre el sofá de la sala para reposar un momento, pero justo en ese momento se percató de que las luces están encendidas y ella vive sola.

-¿hay alguien?- se puso rápidamente de pie esperando por saber quién es su atacante para saber qué medidas de defensa debe tomar, pero miro con sorpresa a dos personas delante de ella.

-¡Orihime!- la pelinaranja se vio aprisionada por los brazos de una mujer de cabello verde lima que la abraza feliz.

-¡Nell-san!- le correspondió el abrazo y observo a un muy mal humorado chico de cabello azulado al que le sonrió levemente recibiendo como respuesta un bufido- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-hemos venido a protegerte- la sonrisa de la pelinaranja desapareció ¿algo malo había pasado?

-¿Qué sucede?

-no tenías que alertarla idiota- Grimmjow golpeo la cabeza de Nell y ella lloro mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-pero es la verdad… hemos venido a protegerla a ella y los demás.

-¿ha pasado algo malo?- se separó de Nell y los miro seria esperando una respuesta.

-por ahora nada, pero tienes que acompañarnos a Las Noches- respondió el sexto espada- nos estamos preparando para algo grande.

-¿no pensaran ir en contra de Soul Society?

-claro que no, pero… Halibel necesita tu ayuda.

-¿para qué?

-curar a los heridos- Orihime se quedó estática ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Heridos de qué? ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas preguntas, pero no podía hablar, en su interior sentía que algo muy malo vendría.

-no te preocupes, no son muchos y es para enfrentarnos a los malos.

-nosotros somos los malos ¿lo recuerdas niña?- le recrimino el de cabello azul- el punto es que alguien nos ha atacado o mejor dicho nos ha robado algo y necesitamos recuperar nuestras fuerzas militares, no hay nada más fuerte que un espada pero….

-excepto Itzigo, los capitanes del gotei 13….- comenzó a enumerar la peliverde.

-¡cállate!- comenzaron una discusión donde ambos se mostraban los dientes.

-¡¿podrían explicarme la situación?!- les grito muy molesta, primero le dicen que la van a proteger, después que quieren que cure a los caídos para después aclarar que ellos son los malos- no los ayudare si me dejan con la duda.

-eso te lo explicara la líder- respondió a regañadientes- además fue un favor que pidió el loco ese que tienen por capitán comandante en el Gotei 13, dicen que nuestro nuevo enemigo podría ser peor que los Quincy y ya que estamos en "paz" recurrieron a Halibel para que nosotros te protejamos y ella aprovecha eso para que la ayudes.

-no entiendo nada…- los miro con impotencia, solo la revolvían más, primero fue lo de Riruka hace meses atrás y ahora un enemigo peor que los Quincy.

-dicen que alguien viene tras ti, necesitamos irnos antes de que sepan dónde buscar- corto Nell- te prometo que te explicaremos todo, si la sociedad de almas no hace esto es porque las cosas no están mejor ahí.

-Ichigo… el…

-él está bien, ya vámonos mujer- Grimmjow se estaba hartando, la cargo como costal de papás y salieron en busca de las otras personas que debían llevarse para protegerlas.

* * *

-Kyoraku-san ¿se han contactado?- Ichigo se encuentra en la primera división, ya pasaron cuatro días desde su encuentro con Riruka y tres de la petición que le hicieron a Halibel.

-Han confirmado que los cinco están a salvo en Las noches- respondió Nanao mientras se acomodaba los lentes y leía unos informes que tiene en manos.

-Todo saldrá bien, Soi Fong-chan ya ha encontrado rastros y cada vez están más cerca de saber dónde están esos Shinimashitas, pero Inoe-chan me ha dicho que quiere verlos.

-¿puedo…?-el pelinaranja no sabía si era buena idea o no, pero era muy necesario.

-adelante- Nanao guio al chico a la sala de telecomunicaciones que habían instalado en la oficina del capitán comandante, dos shinigamis comenzaron a calibrar la enorme pantalla y esperaron unos minutos hasta que se ilumino permitiendo ver a Halibel al otro lado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Halibel-chan?- exclamo enérgico Kyoraku mientras entraba en su coqueteo activo, rápidamente Nanao lo codeo con fuerza haciendo que se retorciera del dolor.

-Capitan comandante- dijo con tono serio y sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho- Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Tier Halibel-san, muchas gracias por aceptar la petición- el pelinaranja hizo una inclinación con su cabeza a modo de respeto a la nueva reina de Hueco Mundo.

-¡Ichigo!- se escuchó un estridente grito masculino, la espada rubia suspiro con pesar y rápidamente aparecieron cuatro chicos delante de la pantalla, a Halibel le dio igual y se marchó- ¡ha pasado tanto!- Keigo lloraba a mares con una enorme sonrisa, Ichigo lo veía divertido, en este tiempo que llevaba sin verlo lo había extrañado un poco- ¿Are? ¡Tú sigues igual que la última vez!- exclamo al comprobar que se veía tal y como cuando se fue.

-¿Cómo has estado Ichigo?- menciono Mizuiro despegando por un momento su mirada de la pantalla de su celular, donde extrañamente tenía muy buena recepción como para seguir platicando con muchas de sus conquistas.

-¡Espero tengas una buena explicación como para que ese par de extraños llegaran a mi entrenamiento y me arrastraran hasta este lugar!- grito Tatsuki un poco molesta, pero había extrañado mucho a su amigo de la infancia así que sonreía levemente.

-Kurosaki-kun- exclamo levemente Inoe con ambas manos delante de su pecho tratando de contener el llanto que quería salir al verlo después de tanto, lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos y tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-Tranquila Inoe- una mano morena se vio sobre el hombro de la pelinaranja y después se pudo ver el rostro de Chad.

-Chad, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Keigo… Inoe- suspiro al verlos tan emocionados- me alegra verlos nuevamente y les pido una disculpa por alejarlos de su vida un tiempo, pero es necesario para su seguridad.

-¿todo está bien Kurosaki-kun?- Orihime apretaba sus manos contra su corazón, estaba muy ansiosa ya que no les habían dicho mucho de la situación.

-No te preocupes Inoe, por ahora todo está bien- para ninguno de los cinco paso por alto ese "por ahora" pero no dijeron nada- pero no podemos confiarnos, cuando pueda ir a hueco mundo- dirigió una discreta mirada a Nanao, ya que técnicamente ella era la jefa del Gotei 13, esta negó levemente con la cabeza- después les explicare todo.

-¿Cómo están tus hermanas? ¿Kuchiki-san está bien? ¿Ishida-kun?- la voz de la pelinaranja cada vez era más ansiosa, necesitaba saber algo o seguramente se volvería loca.

-están muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-has cambiado Ichigo- aseguro Tatsuki.

-¿en serio? No sé por qué lo dices- sonrió apenado, ahora todos sus amigos lucían un poco más grandes que él y eso era muy raro.

-has madurado…- Nanao hizo un sonido leve para que solo el pelinaranja la escuchara.

-perdonen chicos, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ahora, en otra ocasión hablaremos más así que por ahora no causen problemas en Las noches- dijo mirando a Keigo y este se hizo el desentendido.

-no te preocupes Ichigo- respondió Chad al ser el único que se atrevió a hablar ya que los otros se mostraron tristes.

-hasta pronto- la transmisión termino y al pelinaranja no le quedo de otra más que resignarse a los hechos.

* * *

Aquí salio otra pareja que me llama mucho la atención y es la de Urahara y Soi Fong, no se porque pero me gustan juntos, lo de Riruka aun cuando me costo escribirlo ya que ella fue la única q me agrado de la saga del agente perdido, era necesario para meterle una problemática a la historia, por ahora todo ha sido el comienzo, pero el titulo se hará llamar a partir del próximo capitulo así que espero sigan conmigo para ese momento.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado, lo de Rukia con sus días fue algo que se me ocurrió porque es algo que pasa realmente y en los animes nunca lo ponen.

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, disfruten sus vacaciones.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes pertenecen a Tite- Troll Kubo jajaja**

* * *

 **¿Quién es el dominante en la relación?**

En el décimo escuadrón se puede apreciar la llegada de una exuberante y hermosa Teniente de cabello color caramelo, todos ahí la reciben entre sonrisas que ella se encarga de rápidamente regresar, los masculinos de ese escuadrón la adoran por su carisma y pues que decir de su atractivo físico por ello siempre son tan lindos con ella, pero los que más tiempo tienen en ese lugar saben de sobra que ella nunca les hará caso porque siempre estará la sombra de Ichimaru Gin tras ella.

-Buenos días Rangiku-san- una chica de cabello castaño la recibió con una sonrisa.

-buenos días Kaya- regreso la teniente- ¿mi capitán ya ha llegado?- su preocupación se nota a leguas, pasan de las once de la mañana y ella debía haber llegado a trabajar desde hace tres horas.

-así es- la teniente estuvo muy segura de que moriría entre todo el trabajo que la pondría a hacer, aunque le extrañaba que no la hubiera recibido con sus regaños- pero no te preocupes, Karin-san esta con él- Matsumoto dirigió su mano izquierda a su pecho suspirando de lo más aliviada.

-muchas gracias- sin más entro a la oficina de su capitán y la escena que se encontró le hizo sonreír enternecida.

Hitsugaya se encuentra leyendo unos documentos que tiene en la mano izquierda, está sentado tras su escritorio, se le ve concentrado y por momentos suspira con pesar. Delante del peliblanco se encuentra Karin sentada al otro lado del escritorio, lo observa con el ceño fruncido y hasta parece que no parpadea, tiene su brazo izquierdo recargado en el escritorio y su mano es sujeta por la derecha del peliblanco, mientras que la derecha de ella le sirve de recargadera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir desgastándome con tu mirada?- pregunto sin despegar su vista de sus documentos.

-hasta que aceptes- respondió la pelinegra molesta, el peliblanco suspiro nuevamente.

-¿no crees que se te pegaron demasiado las mañas de los salvajes de la onceava división?- ahora si la miro y tras ella pudo apreciar a Matsumoto, sabe que acaba de llegar pero no está interesado en regañarla.

-eres el único de todos los capitanes que no ha aceptado, incluso el cuñado de Ichi-nii ha aceptado hace mucho- respondió con molestia- por tu culpa tampoco aceptan Ranguiku-san ni Hinamori-san- el peliblanco apretó un poco el agarre en la mano de la pelinegra sin lastimarla y la miro fijamente.

-ya dije que no- su última palabra- ninguno de los tres tiene porque pelear contra ti, ahora te pareces tanto al Capitan Zaraki que asusta- ella sonrió con suficiencia por el alago- además me lo debes, por tu culpa Ikkaku y Zaraki quieren pelear conmigo al igual que tu hermano quiere matarme- Matsumoto soltó la carcajada.

-pero yo solo quiero aprender de ustedes tres- le respondió suplicante.

-¡Buenos días Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan!- se escuchó la voz de Momo mientras abría la puerta, Karin se asustó por que no la sintió venir y rápidamente intento soltar la mano del peliblanco, el frunció el ceño con molestia, no entendía porque siempre que Hinamori aparecía la pelinegra se alejaba de él, así que esta vez no le permitió soltarlo y ella lo miro sorprendida- ¿quieren acompañarme a almorzar?

-yo si- exclamo emocionada la teniente de la décima división, pero se sintió fulminada por la mirada de su capitán- ¡oh vamos! Capitán necesita alimentarse después de una larga mañana de trabajo.

-¡oh! Karin-san, no sabía que estabas aquí- Momo se acercó a la joven de cabello negro y le sonrió con dulzura, la pelinegra le regreso la sonrisa nerviosa.

-buenos días Hinamori-san- nuevamente intento soltarse del agarre de Toshiro sin éxito alguno.

-¿quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto ignorando el hecho de que ella sujetara la mano de Hitsugaya.

-lo siento, será en otra ocasión, en estos momentos tengo una cita importante- se puso de pie esta vez logrando liberarse.

-comprendo.

-nos vemos luego- sin más salió despavorida de la habitación.

-siempre es lo mismo- suspiro derrotado el peliblanco mientras se ponía de pie para acompañar a las tenientes.

Para Rangiku no era rara esa escena, ella sabía que Karin sentía como si se hubiera metido en la relación de su capitán y la teniente de la quinta división, pero la situación iba más allá de eso, Hinamori si está interesada en el peliblanco pero se dio cuenta muy tarde, estuvo segada con Aizen durante tanto tiempo que no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso no fue hasta después de que el peliblanco y la pelinegra comenzaran a ser más y más cercanos.

Por su parte Hinamori no estaba molesta con Karin ni mucho menos con Hitsugaya, solamente que por momentos se comportaba un poco dura cuando la pelinegra estaba presente, pero no era por la Kurosaki, era por ella misma, fue tan estúpida al "enamorarse" de Aizen cuando ella ya tenía a alguien que la cuidaba. Se odiaba a si misma por tardarse tanto, en cierta forma sentía que de haberse dado cuenta antes la situación ahora sería diferente, pero él hubiera no existe y ahora su pequeño Shiro-chan ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón, como envidiaba a la pelinegra.

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki se encuentran almorzando las dos mujeres más importantes de la casa, se les ve divertidas por la conversación que tienen, Rukia viste ya con su atuendo de Shinigami, mientras que Yoruichi con su ropa de siempre pero se le ve algo pálida y cansada, ni siquiera ha tocado su comida. Desde que la pelimorada se casó con Byakuya, ambas se hicieron más unidas, Rukia ve en Yoruichi la imagen femenina que le falto durante su vida en el Rukongai y más aún en el Seireitei.

-¿así que hizo eso?- comento entre risas la morena- sigue siendo tan inocente.

-creo que eso nunca va a cambiar en él- respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra, pero su semblante cambio a uno serio- Yoruichi-san… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la morena inmediatamente habría respondido que ya la había hecho, pero la expresión de la pelinegra le decía que era algo importante.

-claro que si- respondió mientras llevaba por primera vez una porción de la comida a su boca.

-¿eres feliz con mi hermano?- se quedó callada por un momento- mejor dicho ¿Qué piensas de tu matrimonio con él? ¿Cómo te sientes con esto?

-pues respondiendo a tu primera pregunta… no, no soy feliz con tu hermano- respondió tan fría que hizo a la pelinegra mostrar una mirada decepcionada- pero no creas que se debe a tu hermano, él no ha hecho nada en mi contra, simplemente no soy feliz con él por mis propias decisiones- Rukia iba a preguntar, pero la morena siguió- pienso que mi matrimonio con él jamás va a funcionar porque yo así lo quiero y me siento vacía con todo esto.

-no lo entiendo… ¿Qué te hace querer seguir en un matrimonio así?

-para empezar esto yo lo hice para ayudar a ambos clanes, pero Rukia… yo no soy buena para tu hermano es por eso que no intento ni siquiera acercarme a él.

-entonces una nueva pregunta ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?

\- sí que te gusta hacer muchas preguntas- bromeo intentando cambiar el tema pero la Kuchiki se veía determinada a saber, ella quería arreglar un poco la vida de su hermano, él es una persona tan grandiosa que también necesita ser feliz nuevamente con alguien y ella no encuentra mejor opción para su hermano que Yoruichi.

-siempre he sido muy curiosa en cuanto se trata de mi hermano.

-Kuchiki tenías que ser- negó resignada, esos dos se parecían tanto aun cuando no son hermanos de sangre- pues… realmente no lo sé, nunca lo supe- bajo la vista a su plato- supongo que siempre le he querido de una forma peculiar- Rukia sonrió por su respuesta- es lo más lógico ya que lo conozco desde que era un bebé- a la pelinegra se le iluminaron los ojos, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber cómo era su hermano de pequeño- pero conforme convivíamos cada vez mi cariño cambiaba.

-¿le amas?- los Kuchiki van directo al grano y Byakuya de haberla escuchado se habría sentido orgullo…un momento, se puso orgulloso porque realmente si la escucho, el pelinegro se encontraba fuera de la habitación escuchando desde que la pelinegra comenzó con sus preguntas.

-lo amo como no te imaginas- se tardó unos minutos en responder, pero para que negarlo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio a los ojos sabía que ese niño seria su perdición.

-¿entonces porque?

-¿Por qué? Esa misma pregunta me la he hecho duramente mucho tiempo- miro a Rukia y sonrió con tristeza- porque… yo fui la que arruino nuestra oportunidad en primer lugar, pero no me arrepiento de mis decisiones porque de haber sido diferente, el nunca habría conocido a Hisana-san, tu jamás habrías llegado a la familia Kuchiki e Ichigo nunca te habría conocido siendo posiblemente asesinado por un hollow.

-pero ahora las cosas podrían cambiar, tal vez mi hermano sienta algo por ti…

-el me desprecia desde los diez años y yo nunca supe que fue lo que hice mal- respondió con sinceridad- las cosas están bien de esta forma y el verte a ti me hace sentir mal- susurro lo último para que no la escuchara, pero la pelinegra escucho perfectamente.

-si todo esto es por la memoria de Hisana-sama no tienes por qué preocuparte- Rukia seguía refiriéndose a ella de esa forma, porque no la conoció y nunca podrá conocer el sentimiento de tenerla como hermana, para ella siempre será Hisana-sama, la mujer por la cual ahora es feliz al lado de Byakuya Kuchiki- estoy segura de que ella sería muy feliz de ver que mi hermano lo sea.

-voy a ayudar a Kisuke- se levantó de su lugar- recuerda que Soi Fong aun quiere matarlo- sonrió, pero Rukia sabía que solo quería escaparse de la conversación, la morena se dirigió a la salida y justo en ese momento Byakuya entro a la habitación, por un momento se quedó estática, para después continuar su camino evitando la mirada del pelinegro.

* * *

Urahara se encontraba esperando a su vieja amiga para poder entrar juntos a la segunda división, sabía perfectamente que Soi Fong lo esperaba dispuesta a matarlo por ello necesitaba de su fiel amiga, la mujer gato apareció como si hubiera sido invocada y él sonrió cuando la tuvo enfrente, pero rápidamente se mostró preocupado cuando la vio tan pálida, respirando con dificultad y cojeaba, eso era imposible si se trataba de la diosa del Shunpo.

-Yoruichi-san ¿te encuentras bien?- la sujeto de los hombros.

-no te alarmes Kisuke, sabes que estoy bien- respondió un poco molesta- ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- continuo divertida al ver la imagen de su amigo- dejaste tu sombrero y no tienes barba… ¿de qué me perdí? Además vistes como Shinigami y tienes el haori de capitán de...

-pues si no hubieras desaparecido durante tres semanas, te abrías enterado de que comparto uno de sus cargos con Soi Fong, como ella se está encargando de la investigación de los shinimashitas yo mantengo en orden la segunda división, por ahora también soy el capitán, mientras que ella está más centrada solo como la comandante suprema de las fuerzas especiales.

-seguro te odia aún más.

-no tienes idea, pero no fue mi culpa, ella debe centrarse en esos tipos y no puede hacerse cargo de la división.

-¿y qué hay de Omaeda? él también te detesta- el rubio suspiro.

-Soi Fong dijo que no confiaba en el como para que se hiciera cargo de la división y de ahí salió la consecuencia de que ahora ambos seamos capitanes, pero mi mandato solo durara mientras la investigación continua.

-ahora tienes más posibilidades- le miro divertida- hace mucho que no veía al kisuke tranquilo ¿Qué le sucedió al sexy vendedor?- menciono con burla.

-tu sabes a lo que me enfrento ahora, pero el sexy vendedor sigue aquí- de entre sus ropas saco su abanico y oculto su cara tras él- por cierto, ¿Dónde estuviste estas tres semanas? Ni siquiera te has quedado a dormir en la mansión Shiba.

-necesitaba un tiempo para mí, he estado solo en las mañanas en la mansión, el resto es secreto.

-pues luces horrible- la morena bufo un gracias irónico por el comentario- seguramente no has dormido bien en todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué cojeas?- la pelimorada suspiro derrotada, a veces odiaba que su amigo fuera inteligente, y odio aún más el momento en que decidió aprender junto a él. La dichosa cojeada no la notaria cualquiera, pero alguien tan perceptivo como Urahara la notaria a muchos metros y más cuando se trata de su amiga.

-he investigado por mi parte el caso de los Shinimashitas y no he salido muy bien parada en uno de mis enfrentamientos con ellos, usaron el riatsu corrosivo del que nos habló Rukia y pues no he podido curarme.

\- te está afectando mucho esa herida, tu riatsu se nota frágil e inestable, deberías descansar un poco.

-eso no importa Kisuke, vamos dentro para hablar con Soi Fong.

Desde hace tres semanas la pelimorada se había unido a la pequeña capitana de la segunda división para acelerar la investigación, hubo una ocasión donde ambas se separaron y ella se enfrentó a cuatro Shinimashitas, se descuidó en el último momento y recibió un corte no muy profundo en su muslo izquierdo, de eso hace una semana. Desde ese momento no duerme bien, ya no quiere comer por el simple hecho de que le causa un dolor indescriptible, por ello no pasa mucho tiempo en la mansión y ha estado escondida lejos del Seireitei tratando de curarse también para no levantar sospechas.

Ambos amigos entraron a la segunda división, algunos seguidores de Omaeda miraban divertidos al rubio por su posible muerte ya que de su nombramiento oficial tenía cuatro días y nada más hasta hoy se decidió a aparecer, seguramente porque sintió que esta vez Yoruichi iría con él. Cuando entraron a la oficina de la capitana esta inmediatamente se lanzó contra su nuevo compañero de cargo y estando segura de que esta sería su victoria se le veía sonriente, pero no conto con que Urahara sería más rápido y la tomaría de la mano y extrañamente le arrebataría su Zampakuto.

-tks- chasqueo la boca molesta tratando de zafarse del agarre de ese idiota que le sonreía como si fuera inocente y ese ni de feto fue inocente, por un momento se acordó de cuando lo siguió días enteros para desenmascararlo delante de su querida Yoruichi.

-¡vamos Soi! No es tan grave, creo que deberías de aceptar de una vez lo mucho que amas a Kisuke y trabajar bien juntos- los aludidos se avergonzaron internamente, la pequeña capitana carraspeo un poco y miro a su antigua maestra.

-disculpe Yoruichi-sama, pero creo que se equivoca.

-¿ha si?- sonrió con suspicacia- entonces porque se avergüenzan cada vez que hago mención de ese hecho y si mal no recuerdo tú eras la acosadora de Kisuke- los colores acudieron a la pelinegra y Urahara solo pudo sonreír levemente.

-eso… ¡eso era solo para demostrarle que es un inútil!- se dio media vuelta y camino a su escritorio- pero eso no es lo importante aquí… ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-estoy bien, ya te dije que no te preocupes- toco levemente su herida- ¿Qué descubriste esta semana?

-después de nuestra pelea con esos tipos- levanto su brazo izquierdo con dificultad y la manga de su atuendo se corrió hacia abajo permitiendo ver una herida cubierta por vendas llenas de sangre- la herida no ha cerrado y me ha permitido rastrearlos más fácilmente- bajo su brazo y este nuevamente fue cubierto por la manga de su ropa- este riatsu contaminado no puede ser otro que del inframundo, pero nosotros no podemos ir ahí.

-¿entonces como planeas seguir con la investigación?- Urahara se mostró serio, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y tenía ganas de gritarle ¡¿y a ti que te importa?! Pero lo dejo pasar- existe la posibilidad de que si no se les ha encontrado es porque regresan a ese sitio.

-eso ya lo tengo contemplado, por ello he decidido usarme como carnada en la próxima expedición- tanto la pelimorada como el rubio se mostraron inexpresivos- ellos mismos dijeron que no tenían mucho tiempo, Riatsu es lo que necesitan y yo como una Capitana del Gotei 13 ya fui elegida, si los vuelvo a enfrentar no regresare, pero obtendré la información necesaria, me dieron a entender que el hombre con el que peleo- miro a Yoruichi- el de cabello blanco es el líder y es muy posible que esté buscando obtener poder.

-¿de qué nos sirves muerta?- exclamo molesta la morena.

-Yoruichi-sama, yo mandare en un mensaje la información y…

-seguirás como ya se planeó, tu buscando la ubicación exacta de sus planes y el resto se encargara de enfrentarlos.

-tú no tienes derecho a opinar Urahara Kisuke- lo miro despectivamente pero este le sostuvo la mirada, no había burla ni diversión, él hablaba en serio.

\- hace cinco años yo acepte morir para derrotar a Aizen mientras luchaba contra el Espada Barragan, no fue distinto al pelear contra Yhwach, así que les pido respeten mi decisión- dio por cerrado el tema, ella nunca contradeciría a la ex Shihoin pero hasta ella sentía que era necesario acabar con esta amenaza lo antes posible porque esta vez estaban metiendo humanos de la manera más dolorosa posible.

-una capitana menos no le vendrá bien al Gotei 13- trato de convencerla.

-eso que importa si tú ya tomaste mi lugar, no entiendo porque piensan que necesito su ayuda, el idiota de Omaeda siempre subestimándome pero usted Yoruichi-sama, usted misma me entreno, me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que podre lograrlo.

-pero estas afirmando que morirás.

-tks- trato de calmarse- solo afirme que no volvería, no hasta que con los datos que se obtengan ustedes puedan atacar y yo este cien por ciento segura de escapar.

-muy bien pequeña Soi- Yoruichi golpeo con fuerza el brazo herido de la capitana, la pelinegra chillo ante el horrible dolor que eso le provoco y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Urahara la atrapo- podrás hacer eso después de que salgas del cuarto escuadrón- con su dedo índice picoteaba con fuerza la herida.

-Yoruichi-sama, ya basta- su vista se tornaba borrosa y casi ya no tenía voz, en serio que ella había estado peor en muchas ocasiones pero esto sí que era doloroso para su cuerpo.

-Yoruichi-san- trato de alejar a la morena al ver como la capitana se aferraba a él con una expresión de dolor hasta que quedó inconsciente- ¿no crees que te pasaste?

-da igual, no la dejes hacer lo que nos dijo y llévala con Isane- la pelimorada salió furiosa de la habitación, últimamente cualquier cosa la alteraba de más ¿Dónde había quedado la Yoruichi que se burlaba de todo? O simplemente la que nunca era contradicha, odiaba su vida actual, solo quería escapar lejos, volver a lo que vivió durante ese siglo fuera.

* * *

Después del almuerzo que Matsumoto compartió con su capitán y Momo se llevaría a cabo una reunión de la AMS donde solo asistirían unas cuantas, últimamente no había muchas cosas interesantes por hacer así que necesitaban animar un poco el ambiente en Soul Society, tal vez un tema interesante para la revista, algo que causara polémica, por ello Matsumoto tuvo una idea interesante.

-¿Qué les parece catalogar a los más apuestos de Soul Society?- Yachiru ni si quiera le tomo atención, por su parte algunas otras asintieron y Nanao no se veía muy convencida.

-yo pienso que eso sería muy grosero, ya que estoy segura de que utilizaras a los capitanes- se acomodó los lentes en pose pensativa- ¿no tienen una mejor idea?

-es eso o hacer encuestas sobre las relaciones amorosas que tiene actualmente el Seireitei- respondió quitada de la pena y eso convenció a la mayoría incluso a Yachiru quien por cierto se estaba devorando los dulces que habían en la mesa. Todas se encuentran reunidas en la habitación secreta de la mansión de Byakuya, y este ya no puede hacer nada para sacarlas que mejor opto por mantener ocupada a Yachiru comiendo golosinas.

-eso suena interesante ¿pero qué parejas? No hay muchas oficiales- esta vez fue Nemu, desde lo de Yhwach había cambiado mucho, ahora se mostraba más como una mujer, aunque no dejaba de hacer comentarios tan… tan… Mayuri.

-pues esto servirá de empujoncito para algunos incluso podríamos hacer de quien hace mejor pareja con quien- continuo Matsumoto restándole importancia agitando una de sus manos.

-¿Cuál sería la temática principal?- termino por aceptar la técnicamente Capitán Comandante.

-mmmm- todas se quedaron pensativas, pero para la sorpresa de muchas la que hablo fue Momo- ¿Qué tal sobre quien domina en la relación? Muchas parejas tienen sus diferencias y en algunos casos alguien tiene que tomar las riendas para arreglarlo.

-¡eso es perfecto! Causara una controversia total, primero preguntaremos entre quienes los conocen para saber su opinión, mientras que por otro lado alguien investiga realmente para anexarlo todo- Matsumoto se puso de pie con una cara picarona- le pediré ayuda a Hisagi.

-¿Quién entrevistara y quien investigara?- Isane no era mucho de los temas de la AMS, pero su capitana siempre aportaba algo y ella le enseño tanto como para que no lo utilizara.

-Momo, Isane y yo entrevistaremos y Nemu, Yachiru, Nanao-san y yo investigaremos.

-¿Por qué harás las dos Rangiku-san?

-porque sé que son lo suficientemente penosas como para hacer las preguntas- le contesto a Isane- y estoy interesada en tener de primera fuente la información- casi todas la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué parejas serán el punto de interés?- Nemu saco de quien sabe dónde una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo para hacer la lista.

-El capitán comandante y Nanao-san- la aludida se sonrojo a más no poder mientras veía como la teniente de la duodécima división anotaba.

-nosotros no somos…

-guarda silencio- la de cabello caramelo la fulmino de una forma tal que la pobre se encogió en su lugar-mi capitán y Karin-chan- continuo desviando un poco la mirada hacia Momo, pero ella solo sonreía tristemente- la capitana Soi Fong y Urahara-san…- se decidió por ir en orden de división- ¿el capitán Kira tiene algún interés?

-por ahora no se le ha visto con nadie, pero se rumorea que si está interesado en una de las shinigamis del Gotei 13- susurro Nanao, ella no era de meterse en la vida de los demás pero era quien más sabia.

-muy bien, por ahora el no- Rangiku continuo pensando en alguna pareja de la tercera división- ¿la capitana Isane?- la aludida solo desvió la mirada sonrojada, esta algo se guardaba.

-no hay nadie- respondió fingiendo tranquilidad.

-lo dejare pasar porque tú serás quien entrevistara, ¿de la quinta división?

-el capitán Hirako y la tercer al mando Hiyori-san se traen algo- agrego Momo, Nemu anoto los nombres.

-El capitán Kuchiki y Yoruichi-san ¿hay alguien de la séptima división?- todas negaron- Ichigo-san y Rukia-chan- todas asintieron contentas por agregarlos- ¿Hisagi sale con alguien?

-por ahora el capitán Hisagi no muestra interés en nadie- Nanao miro unas hojas que tenía en manos- pero hay rumores de que haría muy buena pareja contigo- Rangiku sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza, la mayoría la miro con pena ya que Gin siempre seria el ganador aun cuando no estuviera vivo.

-¿el capitán Zara…?

-Ken-chan no está interesado en nadie- corto rápidamente la pequeña pelirosa.

\- ¿Ikkaku? ¿Yumichika?

-Ikkaku ama la pelea y Yumichika solo se ama a sí mismo- respondió Nemu, todas la escrutaron con la mirada pero ella las ignoro olímpicamente.

-pues según tengo entendido últimamente visitas a ambos- contraataco Hinamori- aunque también te la has pasado casi diario con Ishida-kun.

-si es cierto, yo tengo el informe- continuo Nanao.

-¿y esperan que tenga un proceso bioquímico en mi corteza cerebral que después pasara a mi sistema endocrino y se transformara en respuestas fisiológicas y cambios químicos ocasionados en mi hipotálamo mediante la segregación de dopamina por alguno de ellos?- respondió de manera neutra y todas se veían confundidas hasta que Rangiku reacciono.

-¡no!- respondió con obviedad- esperamos que te enamores de alguno- la pelinegra suspiro con aburrimiento.

-¿a quién más anoto?

-Rukia-chan ya está en la lista… ¿Qué hay del teniente Kei? Es muy guapo.

-se le ha visto muy unido con Karin-san, pero ella ya está con Shiro-chan y Kei-san no se muestra interesado en nadie.

-cerrémoslo entonces en estas seis parejas- culmino de lo más contenta-¡andando!- paro en seco- ¿no creen que nuestra opinión también importa?

-pues comencemos con la pregunta- Momo se puso de pie y se acercó a Yachiru- líder- ella la miro con curiosidad- todas responderán y Nemu-san anotara en su libreta- ahora la mencionada hizo un cuadro comparativo donde anotaría líneas a favor del votado en una libreta que saco de quien sabe dónde- entre las siguientes parejas: 1.- Kyoraku Shunshi e Ise Nanao- la mencionada solo se sonrojo y acomodo sus lentes- 2.- Urahara Kisuke y Soi Fong, 3.- Hirako Shinji y Hiyori Sarugaki, 4.- Kuchiki Byakuya y Kuchiki Yoruichi, 5.- Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, y 6.- Hitsugaya Toshiro y Kusoraki Karin ¿Quién es el dominante en la relación?

-1.- Na-chan- comenzó Yachiru- 2.- Soi-chan, 3.- Hiyo-chan, 4.- Neko-chan, 5.- Kia-chan y 6.- Ka-chan- todas asintieron dándole la razón- no se ni para que me lo preguntas, todas las féminas aquí sabemos que no hay quien nos gane.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con las respuestas, todos aquí son unos mandilones incluso mi capitán- Nemu anoto dos líneas en cada nombre de las mujeres- Karin-chan lo trae a raya.

-yo solo cambiare mi opinión en la 4, el capitán Kuchiki es muy dominante y conociendo un poco de la actitud de su esposa sería normal que ella ya se hubiera ido y no es así- Isane tenía razón y algunas asintieron.

-por ahora tenemos seis votos a favor de Nanao-san, Soi Fong-san, Hiyori-san, Rukia-san y Karin-san, tres para Yoruichi-san y tres para el capitán Kuchiki, pero esto es tan solo nuestra opinión, así que andando.

-¿en qué momento investigaremos Rangiku-san?- pregunto la mujer de lentes.

-después de las entrevistas buscaremos la oportunidad así que estén listas para cuando valla a buscarlas- menciono mirando a las que investigarían.

* * *

Llevaban rato entrevistando a varios Shinigamis de distintos escuadrones, algunos como Hisagi, Kira y Love si se pusieron a pensar en su respuesta, Kei también pero no lo demostró mucho, por su parte, salvajes como los de la onceava división solo respondían con que era obvio que los varones tomarían el control de la relación, después de todo ellos eran los hombres y no sé qué tanto rollo, por ahora era el turno de Renji.

-mmm, pues estoy seguro de que Urahara-san no es el mandilón- Isane y Momo esperaron pacientes- después de todo ella solo quiere matarlo pero él no se deja, sigue vivo así que él tiene el control en la relación.

-¿en el caso de Nanao?- Momo estaba feliz con el razonamiento del pelirrojo y los otros tres capitanes, ellos si se tomaban en serio la entrevista.

-pues Kyoraku-san es un idiota- las tres contuvieron la carcajada- pero es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y si él dice algo que no es estúpido Nanao-san tiene todas las de perder, si él se toma algo en serio él gana- asintió contento por su respuesta.

-tienes razón… ahora que lo recuerdo muy rara vez se pone serio pero cuando lo hace Nanao-san no le refuta- las tres apenas habían notado ese hecho.

-con el capitán Hitsugaya si puedo decir que es un mandilón- se rasco la nuca- y ni que decir de Ichigo, todo lo que Rukia dice es ley para él, si ella dice salta él lo hará solo porque ella es quien se lo pide- las tres mujeres rieron con él- con el capitán Hirako sucede lo mismo que con Kyoraku-san, cuando él se pone serio Hiyori no le discute.

-¿y tú capitán?

-pues… realmente no lo sé, ellos no son pareja como tal, solo es el título, no sabría que decir ya que las personalidades de ambos chocan, pero en lo personal y por lo que Rukia me ha contado, puedo decir que si fueran pareja ganaría Yoruichi-san.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Rukia-san?- exclamo muy interesada la exuberante teniente de la décima división.

-No le digan a mi capitán que yo dije esto… me ha contado que mientras investigaba un poco sobre ellos dos se enteró de que el capitán cuando era niño siempre seguía a Yoruichi-san como si estuvieran pegados.

-muchas gracias, Renji- las tres desaparecieron y lo dejaron confundido ya que no le habían explicado para que querían saber eso, solo habían llegado le preguntaron y le pidieron que argumentara su respuesta.

Ya habían entrevistado a muchos, tanto hombres como mujeres y en la mayoría el voto dominante había resultado hacia los varones por obvias razones. Después de un rato de acabar con los hombres y entrevistar a las mujeres, Rangiku si hizo uso de su primera propuesta y comenzó a preguntar para saber quiénes eran los hombres más guapos del Seireitei, de las mujeres ni preguntaba porque todas las Shinigami son hermosas y ella sabía que se coronaria como la vencedora, no quería alardear de su belleza.

-bien… es momento de investigar- la de cabello color caramelo contacto por unos transmisores a las tres mujeres que la ayudarían, si Nanao no se había negado era porque les demostraría que entre ella y su capitán no hay nada.

-¿por dónde comenzamos?- Nemu estaba más que lista con una cámara fotográfica para tomar evidencia de las parejas.

-podemos comenzar por los capitanes de la segunda división, ya que la capitana Soi Fong está internada en la cuarta división y Urahara-san la está cuidando- las cuatro asintieron a lo dicho por Nanao y llegaron para espiar un momento muy importante en la relación de los mencionados. Se escondieron en el cuarto donde guardaban materiales para curar, ahí nadie las notaria. Nemu tomaba fotos, mientras que Rangiku grababa lo que sucedía.

* * *

La capitana de la segunda división abrió lentamente los ojos, sus parpados le pesaban y no quería abrirlos, pero sentía como si hubiera descansado como no lo hacía desde hace cien años y eso no era una buena señal, algo había pasado y ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaba. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos la luz de la habitación la segó por completo e hizo una mueca al verse en la cuarta división, los recuerdos de lo sucedido con la mujer gato la atacaron de golpe.

-maldición- susurro por lo bajo, la herida ya no estaba abierta y con ello el Riatsu corrosivo había desaparecido, definitivamente Isane si sabía cómo hacer su trabajo, seguramente en algún momento superaría a Unohana.

-deberías dejar de tratar de moverte de esa forma, hace poco que termino con el tratamiento, aun podría abrirse- la capitana dirigió su mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz.

-tks… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con un deje de molestia en su voz, nada más no lo golpeo por el simple hecho de que no podía, probablemente habrían usado Kido para paralizarla- lárgate de una vez- cerro los ojos esperando a que él se marchara.

-no voy a hacer eso- ella abrió los ojos pero se asustó un poco cuando lo noto tan cerca de su cara- estoy seguro de que intentaras irte y trabajar, y yo soy el encargado de tenerte paralizada- sonrió con suficiencia la verla fruncir el ceño.

-libérame inmediatamente.

-solo si prometes no trabajar hasta que te recuperes del todo.

-¡no le voy a prometer nada a alguien como tú!- grito histérica- suéltame Kisuke Urahara o te las veras conmigo cuando tenga el riatsu necesario para liberarme.

-igualmente intentaras matarme, así que prefiero esperar.

-¡te matare en este mismo instante!- comenzó a tratar de liberarse del Kido.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- le mostro su zampakuto.

-con mis propias manos imbécil, no necesito mi Zampakuto para matar idiotas vendedores del mundo humano.

-¡oh! Soi Fong-chan- la mencionada lo fulmino por el sobrenombre- hieres mis sentimientos, yo que te eh estado cuidando todo este tiempo…

-no te lo he pedido- resoplo por lo bajo.

-yo que te traje hasta aquí con tanto gusto, quien se encargó de evitar que Yoruichi-san te lastimara más de lo debido y quien muy gentilmente te cambio de ropa…- la pelinegra se quedó estática ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Ese animal depravado y retrasado le había cambiado la ropa! Se puso roja del coraje y de la vergüenza muy dispuesta a gritarle de improperios hasta que encontrara la forma de matarlo.

-eres un…

-también mantuve al margen la fiebre que presentabas- ella sintió un ligero jalón a su cabello- ¿sabías que te vez bien con el cabello suelto?- Urahara sostenía entre sus manos un largo mechón de cabello negro y lo dirigió cerca de su nariz para aspirar el aroma.

-lárgate- cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. El rubio sonrió contento por ver todo lo que provocaba en la pequeña capitana, desde hacerla enojar hasta sonrojar todo en una misma platica. Lo cierto era que lo del cambio de ropa no lo había hecho el, Isane habría estado loca de haberlo dejado, pero él quería verla enojada, porque sabía que se había puesto triste cuando Yoruichi se puso en su contra, necesitaba mantenerla con el autoestima normal ya que habían detectado que el riatsu corrosivo afectaba física y psicológicamente.

-pero si yo quiero estar contigo- respondió con su típica voz de cuando jode a la gente.

-pero yo no- lo miro por el rabillo del ojo- y aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi cabello, ahora tendré que cortarlo para que no me contamine- chasqueo la lengua.

-de hacerlo te quedaras calva- respondió mientras tomaba entre sus manos los mechones más cortos, justo los que están al lado de su rostro- y aun así yo me quedare a tu lado- nuevamente ese sonrojo.

-tks- ella se dejó hacer, unos segundos más tarde después de relajarse y cerrar los ojos sintió como el rubio acariciaba su cabeza y por momentos sus mejillas hasta que sintió como se detenía de golpe y una respiración se encontró muy cerca de su rostro- ¿Qué...qué crees que haces?- lo tenía demasiado cerca de ella y noto como se acercaba más y más.

Las mujeres que observaban la escena esperaban que ocurriera lo que tenía que ocurrir, la capitana no se movía porque no podía pero aun si pudiera seguramente no lo haría, ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos y seguramente se habrían besado de no ser porque repentinamente la puerta se abrió, Urahara se alejó rápidamente como si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de besarla y se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento mientras leía unos informes.

-me alegra que la esté cuidando Urahara-san- Isane entro con un poco de comida, las mujeres ocultas se contuvieron de lanzársele encima por interrumpir- le dejo esto para que coma Capitana- hizo una inclinación y se marchó.

-estuviste a punto de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- la pelinegra se veía tranquila, tanto o más que Urahara.

-es momento de que comas pequeña Soi-chan- contesto divertido por las palabras de ella, se acercó a la pelinegra y la acomodo para que estuviera sentada.

-libérame de este Kido para que pueda comer idiota.

-no es necesario… yo lo hare por ti- la capitana entro en pánico cuando vio como el rubio dirigía un poco de comida a su boca- solo abre la boca.

-no dejare que alguien como tú me alimente- pero Urahara solo eso necesito para alimentarla, casi se ahoga e intento que dejara de alimentarla pero fue inútil, solo se resignó, cuando ya nada quedo en su plato él rubio le dio un poco de agua.

-bien hecho pequeña Soi Fong- sonrió divertido y le palmeo la cabeza como si de un perro se tratase.

-no es la gran cosa comer, así que no me trates como a tu estúpida mascota- el rubio solo asintió varias veces y la acomodo para que se durmiera, ella cerro los ojos derrotada y sintió el contacto de los labios de Urahara contra los suyos por solo unos segundos, no dijo nada, ya no quería pelear…por ahora, se relajó hasta que se quedó dormida con una pequeña…casi imperceptible sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

* * *

-Es doloroso decir esto, pero los brutos de la onceava división tienen razón, Urahara tiene los pantalones en la relación.

-¿Qué te digo Ran-chan? Mis brutos barbajanes no se equivocan casi un 2% de las veces- la pelirrosa se mostró orgullosa por su respuesta, pero si trataba de hacerlos ver inteligentes pues eso no funciono.

-bien… ¿Qué pareja sigue?

-Hiyori y Shinji siempre se quedan solos en la oficina del Capitán Hirako a esta hora, supongo que es recomendable.

Las cuatro partieron en dirección a la quinta división donde efectivamente la pareja extraña de los vizards estaba sola, en ese horario cenaban juntos y por lo general la rubia le regalaba golpes con su sandalia. Se escondieron en un lugar donde pudieran escuchar la conversación, en este punto Momo se les unió para espiar a su capitán.

-no entiendo porque siempre vienes y usas mi oficina para comer… ni siquiera entiendo porque eres parte de mi escuadrón cuando hasta Lisa regreso al mundo humano- Shinji la miraba molesto y más cuando noto como la muy desconsiderada tiraba un poco de caldo de su ramen sobre los documentos que le había costado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde terminar.

-porque tú fuiste el que me rogo que me quedara.

-eso solo lo hice para que ya no me hicieras tus estúpidas llamadas nocturnas, me desgastaste mucho durante 17 meses.

-si claro… como digas- continúo comiendo con la intención de manchar aún más los documentos de su actual capitán, pero él fue más rápido y los alejo de ella por lo cual recibió en respuesta el golpe de la sandalia de Hiyori.

-maldita…

-¿dijiste algo?- pregunto amenazante.

-claro que si idiota, dije M-A-L-D-I-T-A- deletreo casi restregándoselo en la cara- y ahora hasta sorda eres- nuevamente recibió el golpe de una sandalia y cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que la causante de su dolor de cabeza tenia aun sus dos sandalias ¿entonces de donde había sacado las sandalias con que lo golpeo? O mejor dicho ¿de dónde sacaba tantas sandalias? ¿De quién eran?

-trata de acabar con mi paciencia Shinji y no vivirás para contarlo.

-pues si dejaras de invadir mi oficina no nos veríamos en la necesidad de yo decirte tus verdades y tú de molestarte por escucharlas.

-hasta aquí- apareció su máscara Hollow y se lanzó contra el capitán que ya sabía que tenía los días contados o segundos mejor dicho y más cuando vio como todo su papeleo había sido completamente masacrado por el ramen que salió volando en esa dirección, no solo Hiyori lo mataría con sus golpes de boxeador profesional, sino que la teniente de la primera división lo reviviría solo para matarlo por dejar de esa forma el tan importante papeleo que los capitanes siempre se veían en la necesidad de llenar.

* * *

Un grito de niña se escuchó por toda la división y las mujeres que espiaban la oficina del capitán solo miraban la escena incrédulas ¿en serio habían considerado a esos dos pareja? Solamente se dedicaban a insultarse y golpearse entre ellos, porque para ser sinceros Shinji también se preparó para atacarla haciéndola enojar aún más, él rubio tendría que pasar semanas enteras en el cuarto escuadrón esperando tener suerte de no haberse quedado estéril.

-pues Hiyori es la ganadora, pero no puedo considerar a eso una relación amorosa- declaro Nanao molesta apreciando el papeleo destruido, pero esta vez no lo culparía a él, sino también a Hiyori.

-da igual, es interesante y tenemos material de primera de cómo el poderoso capitán de la quinta división es golpeado por su tercer al mando y dejado estéril en el intento de defenderse- Rangiku rio como loca psicópata pensando en cómo vendería ese video.

-yo sabía que Hi-chan ganaría- la pequeña pelirosa sonrió triunfante.

-no puede ser… ¿esto es lo que siempre hacen en la oficina?- Momo se veía decepcionada y todas la miraron con interés.

-¿a qué te refieres?- Rangiku estaba a la espera de más material.

-pues ya saben… ellos se encierran y después se escuchan ruidos raros- los colores acudieron al rostro de la teniente- cuando me veo en la necesidad de entrar… ambos tienen la ropa desacomodada y respiran con dificultad- Nanao también se sonrojo- y en varias ocasiones he notado marcas en el cuello de Hiyori-san…- ya no quiso continuar humo salía de sus orejas, posiblemente ahora la tomarían de mal pensada.

-pues yo pienso que nos regalaron esta escena tan agresiva porque no ocultamos nuestro riatsu- Nemu asintió una vez dándose la razón, y todas se golpearon la cabeza con una de sus manos, era cierto ambos teniendo el nivel que tenían era obvio que las notarían si no ocultaban su riatsu, pero luego cayeron en cuenta que de haberlo hecho habrían presenciado una escena… un tanto fuerte para los niños, lease Yachiru.

-entonces creo que es el momento de escapar- aconsejo Rangiku desapareciendo en un Shunpo y todas le siguieron.

-bien ahora si podremos hacer lo de siempre- se escuchó la voz de Shinji cuando todas se fueron y no se notaba ningún ápice de dolor en su voz si somos exactos.

Ya lejos de ahí y respirando con algo de dificultad las cuatro mujeres trataron de regularizar su respiración, no era momento de perder el tiempo y algunas como Nanao y Momo si habían escuchado a Hirako hablar cuando se iban por lo que se mostraban sonrojadas.

-yo declaro como el ganador al capitan Hirako- Rangiku también había escuchado lo último y con lo que les dijo Momo ya sabía quién dominaba esa relación.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo el resto a la vez, por ahora en 2 de 6 parejas iban ganando los hombres.

-entonces hay que esconder nuestro riatsu para ir en busca de la siguiente pareja- aconsejo Nanao, todas lo hicieron.

-Hasta que te encuentro Nanao-chan- tras ellas apareció el capitán comandante- tenemos asuntos que resolver- la mencionada se giró hacia él aun sonrojada y asintió con pose seria.

-nos vemos después- se despidió de las shinigamis y desapareció junto a su capitán quien rápidamente hizo un ademan con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

-esto no se quedara así, vamos tras ellos- exclamo enérgica Yachiru.

* * *

En la oficina del capitán comandante se podía apreciar como la teniente del mismo está sentada en el asiento del escritorio y lee unos documentos mientras firma otros, Kyoraku esta acostado mientras disfruta de la vista de la luna que ya se asoma en el cielo, son las ocho de la noche y a él le gusta apreciar el ambiente mientas disfruta de su Sake y escucha a su teniente llenando el papeleo que le corresponde.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día Nanao-chan?- pregunto sin mirarla, ella se tensó porque no podría decirle la verdad, no cuando ella se tacha de impecable y que no se mete en las relaciones ajenas regañándolo cuando él lo hace, ahora se mordería la lengua si lo regañara a él por tan solo no haber hecho su papeleo.

-tuvimos reunión en la AMS y con las actividades de la líder no pude negarme- continuo llenando el papeleo.

-Oh… eso suena interesante, y más aún cuando las encontré agitadas en un techo de la quinta división ¿de qué van esas actividades?

-no… no es algo muy interesante si me lo permite, solo niñerías de Yachiru-chan- se acomodó los lentes dos veces.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- se quedó estática.

-no le miento, ¿Qué le hace creer eso capitán?

-que te acomodaras los lentes dos veces me lo dice- ella se molestó consigo misma por ese hecho, sabía que su capitán la conocía de pies a cabeza - eso es algo que haces siempre que estas nerviosa o tratas de mentir.

-bueno… fueron niñerías de Rangiku-san, ya sabe cómo es ella, siempre tan extravagante.

-tienes razón, ya sabía yo que eso del dominante en la relación no había sido idea de Yachiru-chan- el cuerpo de la teniente para en seco, no respiraba y no miraba a nada en realidad- lo que me sorprende es que tú lo permitieras…

-quise impedirlo, pero el resto acepto y técnicamente fui obligada, Rangiku-san nunca será tan intimidante como lo fue la capitana Unohana- el capitán tuvo que admitir que nadie sería tan intimidante como esa mujer- pero en serio que me asusto mucho cuando me miro de esa forma- puso cara traumática- créame que no fue por gusto.

-comprendo… pero ¿tú qué piensas de nosotros?- la teniente se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-pues que sin mi usted habría sido expulsado de su puesto de capitán- Kyoraku rio por su respuesta- así que supongo que mi opinión sobre "nosotros" es que usted es el anciano y la madura soy yo.

-eso dolió Nanao-chan, ni que fuera tan viejo…

-pues desde que tengo memoria usted ya ha sido viejo así que no sé porque se ofende- ambos sabían que su conversación era escuchada por las AMS que estaban investigando y Momo que parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer.

-bien… dejando eso de lado y tomando la situación como lo tomaron las AMS ¿Qué piensas de nosotros?

-usted ya sabe cuál es mi opinión al respecto ¿Qué puedo decirle? Usted siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme por aquella promesa- lo miro de reojo y noto la ausencia de su amado Kimono-pero sabe que aquí quien toma las decisiones soy yo, así que yo gano… ¡anótenlo chicas!- se escuchó su grito y después que algo caía de la sala de telecomunicaciones.

-siempre perderé contra tus palabras- culmino y siguió tomando de su sake- al menos si quiero que te quedes a mi lado Nanao-chan- ambos sonrieron y ella siguió llenando el papeleo.

* * *

-Eso estuvo cerca, no puedo creer que aun cuando ocultamos nuestro riatsu nos hayan descubierto- nuevamente se les veía cansadas y un poco avergonzadas, porque esta vez se trataba del capitán comandante.

-sería lo más lógico si después de todo Nanao-san sabía que ocultamos nuestro riatsu- Nemu era la única que parecía no hartarse de hacerles ver lo obvio, primero si no ocultan su riatsu las notan y ahora que lo ocultaron otra vez las descubrieron y la teniente de la duodécima división tuvo el porqué.

-da igual… aun nos faltan tres parejas y la noche es muy joven todavía… esta vez iremos a por mí capitán porque si se hace más tarde Karin se ira a casa.

-¿Dónde crees que estén Rangiku-san? Shiro-chan aún podría estar trabajando pero como esta con Karin-san dudo mucho que sigan en la décima división.

-yo sé perfectamente donde buscarlos así que no se preocupen, hoy es jueves y los jueves siempre van al lago que se encuentra en los terrenos de la octava división- ahora todas corrían en dirección a la octava división.

Momo termino por unírseles porque quería restregarse a sí misma lo muy feliz que era Toshiro con Karin para no arrepentirse de su decisión, ella necesitaba pruebas justo como sucedió con Aizen, no desistió de su inocencia hasta que él mismo la lastimo, así que esto sería lo mismo. Rangiku la observaba con un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Justo como se prometió, en el lago estaban Toshiro y Karin, el joven peliblanco siempre la ayudaba a mejorar las técnicas de su espada pero nunca se dignaba a pelear contra ella, el simple hecho de pensar que podría lastimarla le preocupaba. La pelinegra acababa de terminar su entrenamiento del día cuando las AMS llegaron, por lo que la vieron sentada en el pasto observando la luna en dirección al lago.

-toma…- el peliblanco le extendió una toalla y un termo de agua mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven, la pelinegra lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-gracias- limpio su sudor con la toalla y tomo el agua como si no hubiera mañana- este entrenamiento ha sido muy productivo, ya casi no recibo daño con el segundo paso.

-¿ya casi no?- las manos de la chica sangraban, con otra toalla rodeo su espada, activo a Hyorinmaru e hizo que las manos de la chica se pusieran sobre la toalla que ahora tenía una perfecta temperatura.

-eres un exagerado, estas menospreciando tu ayuda y mi esfuerzo- bufo molesta mirando en otra dirección- actúas como si yo no fuera capaz de cuidarme sola.

-sé que eres capaz, pero aun no es suficiente como para que te cuides de ti misma, si no lo hago yo ¿Quién más podría hacerlo? Yo soy el único que jamás te lastimaría y estaría dispuesto a protegerte con su vida.

-¿sabías que a veces dices cosas muy lindas?- lo miro divertida ya que sabía que él actuaba como un anciano cuando aún tenía la actitud de un chico de su edad- eso es algo que me gusta de ti- recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, el solo miro al frente un poco sonrojado.

Las AMS quisieron chillar como fangirls locas pero se contuvieron, incluso Nemu lo sintió necesario, eso era algo que le gustaba de tener su libertad más amplia, ya no estar pegada todo el tiempo a su padre le permitía desarrollar sentimientos y apreciar los de otras personas. Momo se veía muy contenta observando la escena, ya no tendría que preocuparse por nada, ahora sabía que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos pero que eso era muy bueno, ella sería feliz siempre y cuando esos dos fueran felices.

-pienso que es momento de llevarte a casa- comento el chico, Karin se mordió el labio, ya hasta se había tardado en mencionarlo, no entendía porque Toshiro se empeñaba tanto en llevarla temprano, ella amaba el tiempo que compartían juntos y digamos que no era mucho con el trabajo y cargo de ambos.

-podríamos esperar un poco más ¿no te parece?- le miro suplicante pero el evitaba regresarle la mirada- aún no han dado las diez…

-sabes que no me gusta que estés muy tarde fuera de casa.

-pero estoy contigo, no es como si tu fueras a lastimarme, tú mismo lo has dicho- tomo la mano del chico entre sus dedos- espera un poco más.

-eso no pasara… ya vámonos- trato de librarse de su agarre y sintió como la chica levantaba su cabeza de su hombro.

-está bien- respondió en tono molesto como toda una digna Kurosaki, el capitán volteo a verla y la noto con el ceño fruncido- se nota que así como dices cosas muy lindas también sabes arruinar el momento.

-Karin yo…- trato de justificarse.

-ni lo intente capitán Hitsugaya, no es necesario- se acercó fulminándolo con la vista para intimidarlo aún más, el joven sintió una estaca cuando la escucho llamarlo de esa forma, ella solo lo llamaba así cuando se enojaba mucho con él.

-no quería…

-¡ah! ¿No?- continúo acercándose intimidantemente- ¿Cómo te justificaras?- el no supo responder, pero la miro muy confundido cuando la chica le sonrió como cuando le tiende una broma- sí que resulta divertido hacerte ver que lo arruinaste- dijo antes de pegar sus labios a los del peliblanco.

La AMS no pudo estar más de acuerdo en quien era el ganador en esta pareja, y se mordieron la lengua para no soltar el grito de emoción por lo que vieron, nunca en su vida, ni siquiera Momo había visto tan indefenso a Toshiro y mucho menos por una chica. Siguieron observando y vieron como el capitán de ojos azules le correspondió el beso a la pelinegra tomándola por la nuca para acercarla más a él.

-bien ahora si podemos irnos- la pelinegra se puso de pie cuando corto el beso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la octava división, el peliblanco la siguió rápidamente y se posiciono a su lado, comenzaron a platicar de trivialidades y mantenían una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

-definitivamente Karin-san sabe cómo mantener a raya a Shiro-chan- comento con una sonrisa la castaña para después soltar la carcajada- se ven tan lindos juntos, creo que ahora si me referiré a él como Hitsugaya.

-no creo que sea necesario, después de todo Karin nunca le dirá Shiro-chan- respondió Rangiku acompañando a la castaña en sus risas.

-tienes razón…- su sonrisa no se borró.

-creo que debería irme ahora- Yachiru las miro con una expresión seria en su rostro- tengo que ir con Ken-chan- sin más desapareció en un Shunpo.

-se ha ido… ¿deberíamos continuar con nuestra expedición?- Momo y Rangiku asintieron- entonces vamos por…

-por Ichigo-san y Rukia-chan… seguramente están en el décimo tercer escuadrón.

* * *

-Rukia- el pelinaranja entro a la oficina de la pelinegra y ella lo fulmino por su forma de entrar pero suspiro.

-Ichigo- respondió el saludo tan extraño- ¿necesitas algo?

-parece que estas muy distraída, ya son las nueve y media- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprobar que era cierto- ¿nos vamos ya?

-lo siento…- termino de acomodar los documentos que estaban en su escritorio y se puso de pie- no note que ya era tan tarde.

-eres una enana compulsiva del trabajo por eso no lo notaste- coloco una mano en la cabeza pelinegra y con la otra detuvo la patada que recibiría en una de sus piernas, todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-no me digas enana, cabello de zanahoria- el pelinaranja bufo.

-solo vámonos ya- tomo la mano de la pelinegra y desaparecieron en un Shunpo, a las AMS les costó un poco de trabajo seguirles el paso hasta una zona de comida muy popular entre los shinigamis.

Ese lugar era tan popular que solo los tenientes y capitanes podían pasar sin reservación alguna, Ichigo y Rukia iban muy seguido a cenar ahí para convivir un rato después de tanto trabajo por lo que ya había una mesa reservada para ambos capitanes en ese lugar. Las AMS pidieron una mesa cerca de ellos para escuchar su conversación. El lugar se dividía en cubículos donde no recibirías las miradas de personas de otra mesa, todo estaba estratégicamente acomodado para que eso no pasara por lo que las AMS solo se conformarían con escuchar y ver todo a través de un video después de terminar.

-¿Qué te tenía tan pensativa?- el chico de cabello naranja ya había pedido la comida para ambos, solo esperaban un poco.

-hoy tuve una conversación con Yoruichi-san… en serio quiero ayudar a mi hermano pero no sé cómo.

-pienso que deberías dejar que las cosas entre ellos fluyan por si solas- respondió con desinterés.

-pero me han comentado que ya solo estarán junto por seis meses.

-¿en serio crees que si hay interés mutuo se separen? Rukia, Byakuya es un hombre que tiene muy bien definido lo que quiere, dudo mucho que la deje ir tan fácilmente.

-yo… ya no se Ichigo, ni siquiera duermen juntos, no se hablan y mucho menos se miran y ella… ella me ha dicho que si lo ama.

-Rukia…- el pelinaranja tomo la mano de la de ojos violetas- ellos han vivido tantas cosas que supongo que les es difícil llevar una relación "normal" por ahora, solo dales un poco más de tiempo.

-es que yo no quiero perder a Yoruichi-san, ella es como una hermana mayor para mí, me ha aconsejado tanto que… yo sé que se ira después de estos seis meses- apretó levemente la mano del Kurosaki, pero este la soltó y se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde está esa Rukia que conozco?- ella lo miro extrañada- la Rukia que conozco no se rinde tan fácilmente y mucho menos soy yo el que tiene que levantarle el ánimo- la tomo del rostro y ella lo miro directo a los ojos, una conversación con solo mirarse se llevó acabo, cuando ella sonrió y le miro con determinación él la soltó y volvió a sentarse, justo en ese momento entro una chica con la comida para ambos.

-tienes razón, no me adelantare a los hechos… además mi hermano estaba escuchando mi conversación con ella, seguramente estaba esperando escuchar su respuesta- comenzó a comer con mucho ánimo, el pelinaranja sonrió divertido al verla batallar con un trocito de Zanahoria que no quería ser atrapado por ella.

-siempre me sorprendes- el también comenzó a comer.

-¿Cómo ha estado el papeleo?

-ya sabes… aburrido, no entiendo como lo soporto… los soportamos.

-eso es porque es nuestro trabajo y has madurado solo un poco- él la miro ofendido- ¿Qué? Ichigo tu y yo sabemos que sigues siendo un idiota.

-¡claro que no! Nunca he sido… bueno ¡sí! Fui un idiota pero eso fue hace años- aclaro un tanto sonrojado.

-y no se te olvide que también impulsivo.

-si también impulsivo…

-y llorón…

-sí y llorón- sé quedo callado- ¡oye!- la chica soltó la carcajada- yo no fui ningún llorón- exclamo rojo del coraje.

-¿ah no?- continuo entre risas.

-no

-ahora pareces un mocoso negándolo ¿sabías?

-pero no fui un llorón Rukia, tu siempre buscas la manera de atacarme- continuo comiendo y se volteo indignado.

-pues yo recuerdo a un chico de quince años que se guardó sus lágrimas por muchos años provocando que se dañara a si mismo internamente, dañando a otros.

-Rukia- ella se puso de pie y se acercó al joven.

-también recuerdo que ese chico dejo su pasado atrás y continuo adelante, se volvió un hombre determinado a proteger a todos los que ama y aun así dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran de los ojos de otra persona- puso sus manos en los hombros de él.

-eso no me hace un llorón.

-lo hace… Ichigo guardarte tu dolor es mucho peor que dejarlo fuera, sabía que eres fuerte, cuando me fui durante 17 meses estaba segura de que tu estarías bien… y me dolió mucho regresar y verte tan triste, tan acabado.

-yo… solo quería tener el poder para proteger a todos… yo solo quería tener el poder necesario para verte de nuevo- la chica sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿ves? Ahí está ese llorón- regaño con una sonrisa.

-es tu culpa… tu llegaste a cambiar tantas cosas en mi vida y de la nada me dejaste solo- la pelinegra sintió su corazón estrujarse- necesitaba verte de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué sabía que no podía continuar con la velocidad del mundo sin ti- lagrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la Kuchiki, nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso, las emociones se le juntaron de golpe, el chico noto como ella se quedó quieta y volteo a verla, cuando la noto en ese estado se puso de pie y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto hasta ahora? - le reclamo con un nudo en la garganta mientras le regresaba el abrazo, definitivamente ese chico la había cambiado demasiado desde que lo conoció, ella no era tan sensible y él le hace sacar diferentes facetas.

-porque no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo antes.

-sabes que hemos estado muchas veces a punto de morir- recordó lo de Yhwach y cuando él tuvo que llegar a vivir a Soul Society- si en ese momento me hubieras dicho eso… ten por seguro que habría muerto feliz.

-pues entonces estuvo bien no habértelo dicho- ella lo miro ya más calmada- porque ahora estamos vivos… por decirlo de alguna manera- ambos rieron por lo bajo, ya que técnicamente están muertos- y espero que no se te ocurra morir ahora.

-eres un idiota- recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico- pero gracias- se separó de él y le miro de manera decidida- ahora hay que terminar ese plato de comida, porque estoy hambrienta- ambos rieron, pero no podían estar más de acuerdo.

-muy bien mi señora- respondió en modo militar riendo levemente.

-bien dicho mi soldado- ambos rieron y comenzaron a comer nuevamente.

Continuaron su cena entre risas, recordando algunas cosas y platicando de trivialidades, una escena muy típica si se trataba de ellos dos, un momento pueden estar peleando, al otro diciéndose cosas muy hermosas como para que sean solo amigos y al siguiente segundo actúan como niños, porque lógico siguieron peleando, no serían Ichigo y Rukia si no lo hicieran, cuando terminaron su cena pago el pelinaranja bajo reclamos de la pelinegra y después la acompaño a la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

Las AMS sonreían de forma bobalicona y seguramente chillarían de haber visto la escena con sus propios ojos, como los chicos iban dirección a su última parada decidieron seguirlos, o más bien rebasarlos, ya que era algo tarde no querían llegar cuando Byakuya se hubiese dormido y Yoruichi se hubiera trasformado en gato para después irse a dormir a la mansión Shiba como casi siempre desde que se casaron.

-definitivamente Rukia-san es la dominante en la relación- comenzó Momo- pero Ichigo-san sabe cómo doblegarla.

-pues vamos 2-3 de 6- Rangiku se lo estaba tomando esto más como una competencia de ver quien dominaba más en las relaciones- ¿esto quedara como un empate o ganaremos?

-¿desde cuándo esto es una competencia Rangiku-san?- Nemu la miraba extrañada, aun había cosas que no comprendía así que necesitaba preguntar, pero Momo también se lo preguntaba así que seguramente no era algo que no entendiera.

-no es por nada, pero el poder femenino se tiene que demostrar en algún momento- sus ojitos mostraban estrellas, las otras dos la ignoraron.

-en serio me sorprende que sigan sin ser pareja- continuo la castaña recordando a Ichigo y Rukia.

Llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki más rápido de lo que esperaron y con sus habilidades Shinigami se infiltraron rápidamente para no ser descubiertas por los empleados del lugar, no sabían por dónde comenzar ya que lo que sucediera en la mansión se quedaba en la mansión, así que estuvieron vagueando por varios corredores hasta que se encontraron con una escena interesante.

* * *

Después del incidente que Yoruichi tuvo con Soi Fong y Urahara, la morena estaba tan molesta que decidió ir a entrenar o más bien, destruir un poco su lugar de entrenamiento, tomo un baño ahí mismo y se decidió a llegar a la mansión Kuchiki para dar la finta y después marcharse e irse a dormir a su habitación en la mansión Shiba. Ella no estaba del todo bien, ni con las aguas termales de su sitio de entrenamiento podía cerrar esa herida, pero no quería recurrir a la cuarta división, no quería preguntas.

Algo con lo que se le condiciono en el clan Kuchiki fue que dejara atrás su vida de lucha, ya que esperaban que cumpliera con la norma importante, no querían que se viera en dificultades más adelante, por ello era mejor mantener al margen cualquier situación de peligro en la que se haya encontrado, podría pedir el silencio de Isane, pero no sería cosa fácil callar a los que la vieran en el lugar, había registro de todo en Soul Society, si ella hablaba con Isane mal pensarían las cosas o la descubrirían.

-señora… ¿se encuentra bien?- se acercó una chica de cabello blanco y ojos grises: su dama de compañía por decirlo de alguna forma.

-si, no te preocupes Akira- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-pero se ve muy pálida ¿quiere cenar en su habitación?

-no es necesario.

-¿entonces cenara donde…?

-no quiero cenar, estoy tan cansada que solo quiero dormir- le dirigió una mirada seria.

-comprendo, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo- la chica se retiró y Yoruichi estaba por seguir su curso hasta que al dar media vuelta se encontró con Byakuya.

-¡oh vaya! Pero si es el señor de la casa- trato de fingir una conversación ya que había unos cuantos sirvientes presentes- que bueno que ya ha llegado- mientras hablaba una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, en cuanto los sirvientes se marcharon para darles privacidad regreso su actitud indiferente. Comenzó a caminar directo a la habitación que "comparte" con el pelinegro pero solo logro caer al suelo salvándose por poco de un buen golpe en el rostro gracias a que sus manos detuvieron la acción.

-…- el pelinegro solo la observo, ella respiraba con dificultad, sudaba levemente y para variar tenia ligeros temblores en su cuerpo.

La morena trato de ponerse de pie pero fue inútil, sus piernas no respondían, chasqueo la lengua y busco ayudarse sosteniéndose de la madera de la pared para sentarse, pero para su sorpresa el pelinegro la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Como sus piernas aun no reaccionaban solo se quedó así, sosteniéndose a los brazos de Byakuya para no caer. Alguna que otra sirvienta curiosa que paso por allí se quedaba observando la escena ya que era raro que los señores tuvieran contacto más allá de la habitación que compartían… aunque realmente ni eso.

-estas herida- afirmo, ella solo le dirigió una mirada cansada.

-no me digas… no me había dado cuenta de ese hecho- comenzó a hablar con ironía- muchas gracias por tan útil información- el pelinegro la soltó y ella espero recibir el frio y doloroso contacto con el suelo pero no fue así, Byakuya la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación- no necesito tu ayuda.

-si no la necesitaras seguramente tendrías que quedarte tirada en el pasillo- contesto indiferente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación él la deposito en la cama con delicadeza, se acomodó la ropa y salió de la habitación, cuando se encontró con uno de sus hombres de más confianza le pidió que fuera por Kotetsu Isane y este lo hizo rápidamente sin preguntar nada, la de cabello lila no tardo más de diez minutos en llegar, porque para empezar estaba muy cerca y Byakuya Kuchiki era quien la había mandado llamar.

-buenas noches capitán Kuchiki- hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo- ¿Qué necesita?- él no le respondió, simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde había dejado a Yoruichi y ella supuso que debía seguirlo.

Ambos capitanes entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con Yoruichi que miraba indiferente hacia sus manos, estaba sentada y parecía que no había nada más interesante por hacer que mirarlas. Isane comprendió de inmediato que se trataba de ella, Byakuya salió de la habitación y las dejo solas, la capitana de la cuarta división se acercó a la pelimorada con una sonrisa.

-Yoruichi-san ¿puedo?- la aludida la miro y asintió levemente.

Comenzó a tratar de restaurar su Riatsu e inmediatamente detecto la herida de su pierna, le hizo recostarse y trato la herida retirando el riatsu corrosivo que impedía cerrarla, le sorprendía que ella estuviera peor que la capitana Soi Fong ya que por la situación suponía que se habían hecho la herida más o menos en el mismo momento.

-Yoruichi-san… lo recomendable por ahora será que descanse mucho- la de ojos dorados le dirigió la mirada- este riatsu corrosivo daña al usuario no solo físicamente si no también espiritualmente, rompe el balance entre ambas energías, el riatsu es algo que nos hace almas capaces de obtener la inmortalidad, por ello debe recobrar ese balance perdido, además de que ya se ha enfrentado a la dosis letal, no es recomendable que tenga una recaída parecida.

-definitivamente eres la sucesora de Unohana- le sonrió levemente y la de cabello lila se sonrojo ¿en serio era tan buena como Unohana?

-gra-gracias, le pediré que no intente caminar durante los siguientes 3 días y pasando ese tiempo no haga muchos esfuerzos, en especial no haga uso de su riatsu.

-No tengo que hacer nada… entendido.

-por lo menos no en esta semana- rio levemente al verla con un mejor ánimo del de cuando entro a la habitación- con permiso.

-gracias Isane-san.

Yoruichi se quedó pensativa, si lo que Isane le había dicho era cierto entonces eso explicaba porque había estado tan enojada y sensible al exterior últimamente, definitivamente tendría que pedirle disculpas a Soi Fong y a Urahara por presenciar esa faceta tan rara suya. Unos minutos más tarde entro Byakuya siendo seguido por una chica del servicio que traía alimentos para ella, la morena se sentó en la cama y miro extrañada hacia el pelinegro, pero él ni siquiera la miraba.

-señora- la chica la acomodo bien y puso una charola de madera sobre las piernas de la pelimorada para ahí colocar la comida, hizo una inclinación hacia ambos y después se retiró.

-¿Qué significa esto?- nuevamente el pelinegro no la miro, bufo por lo bajo- no tengo hambre.

-acataras las ordenes de Isane Kotetsu- Byakuya se recargo en la pared al lado de la cama de la morena y cerró los ojos.

-ella nunca dijo que tendría que comer si no quería…

-dijo que te cuidaras.

-¿así que estabas escuchando?

-ella me lo dijo cuando termino de curarte.

-esto no te afecta en nada así que déjame sola- lo fulmino con la mirada.

-esta es mi habitación- la escucho chasquear la lengua- y ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como irte- nuevamente un bufido- y come… no tengo que estar detrás de ti como a una niña pequeña ¿o sí?- abrió los ojos y la miro.

-nadie te pidió que lo hicieras… ahora me siento mejor y si no quiero comer no lo hare, eso es algo que no tiene que importarte ¿o sí?- lo miro retadora.

-¿Qué clase de esposo no estaría al pendiente de lo que le sucede a su esposa?- la escruto con la mirada y curiosamente ella no bufo, no resoplo y mucho menos le respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzada y comenzó a comer.

El pelinegro no la dejo sola, cuando ella termino de comer se quedó dormida y él estuvo a su cuidado durante toda la noche, se sentó en un tatami al lado de la cama dándole la espalda para leer algunos de los informes que había traído de su oficina. Hubo momentos en los que la morena presento fiebre y él estuvo ahí para controlársela.

* * *

-parece ser que esto quedo como un empate Rangiku-san- Momo se veía cansada, las tres habían estado viendo las acciones del capitán Kuchiki durante un buen rato, les daba curiosidad conocer más de esa faceta protectora, la conocían hacia Rukia pero verlo hacia otra persona fue raro.

-lo se…- bostezo- pero por ahora hay que dormir.

-con permiso- a Nemu no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces para que se marchara.

El sol comenzó a salir para dar comienzo a un nuevo día, un hermoso nuevo día que dos tenientes no disfrutarían muy bien al no haber dormido nada, cuando llegaron a sus divisiones estas ya estaban en función y no les quedo de otra más que trabajar, Nemu tuvo suerte de que Mayuri nunca le encargara papeleo, ella solo servía como dama de compañía cuando hacían experimentos así que ella durmió de lo más cómoda mientras las otras dos tenientes lloraban internamente apurándose con el papeleo que desde ayer no habían terminado.

* * *

Como pueden ver otras más parejas se agregan y es por ello que el fic se llama de esta forma, porque ahora Soul Society estará llena de parejitas que se volverán oficiales con el avance de la historia y otras que se mantendrán en secreto, definitivamente este fue uno de los capítulos que más me gusto escribir, y por cierto es el más largo hasta ahora, me siento orgullosa de eso.

La pareja de Kyoraku y Nanao no pude describirla en más palabras, definitivamente la siento de esa forma, con Shinji y Hiyori fue casi lo mismo, aun cuando no me los imagino del todo andando de cachondos en la oficina siento que si podría ser una situación que se daría en el futuro. Soi Fong y Urahara al igual que Byakuya y Yoruichi avanzaran lentamente por el tipo de trato que tuvieron por años... pero si quedaran juntos.

 **Espero les haya gustado, como siempre es bueno saber si les gusto, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que nadie haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes agregan la historia a favoritos, la siguen, dejan su hermoso comentario y sobre todo leen.**

 **Advertencia:** es algo que había olvidado mencionar en los capítulos pasados pero... si, por si no lo habían notado esta historia es muy Ooc en cuanto a la actitud de los personajes.

* * *

 **Ilusión.**

Hace menos de una semana que las situaciones misteriosas con los Shinimashitas cesaron, no se confían pero están un poco más tranquilos ya que desde hace más de un mes habían estado los riatsus irregulares y dañinos para los habitantes del Runkongai. Ahora que todo está un poco más tranquilo por fin llegaran a Soul Society los cinco humanos que se encuentran en hueco mundo, como no quieren tener problemas en traerlos se preparó un equipo para ir por ellos.

-Ichigo llegas tarde- Renji lo miraba sonriente, a su lado estaban Rukia, Kei, Karin e Ikkaku.

-lo siento, pero surgió un pequeño problema cuando venía para acá- la garganta que prepararon Mayuri y para molestia de este, Urahara, se abrió y por ella comenzaron a correr los capitanes haciéndole un camino a los tres tenientes y tercer oficial.

Curiosamente el camino que Ichigo hacia ahora era perfecto, justo como el que Unohana se encargó de hacer cuando iban juntos hacia la falsa Karakura en la pelea contra Aizen, así que ninguno tenía quejas del camino, se tardaron unos minutos donde Ikkaku y Renji discutían sobre pelear contra algunos Hollow y eran inmediatamente callados por el puño de Rukia en el caso de Renji o una mirada fulminante de la misma para Ikkaku e ignorados por Karin y Kei que los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

Llegaron justo a las afueras de la cámara principal donde seguramente estaría Halibel con los cinco chicos, un grupo de Vasto Lorde los esperaba y abrieron las puertas, el lugar estaba completamente iluminado, pilares a cada lado y en la cima un trono donde reposaba la Espada Rubia, a su lado estaban Nell y Grimmjow. Todos subieron hasta encontrarse delante de la reina de Las Noches.

-¡Itzigo!- el pelinaranja iba a ser aprisionado por los brazos de Nell, pero Rukia fue más rápida y se encargó de poner a Ikkaku delante del Kurosaki y a él lo paso al otro lado de ella- te extrañe mucho- chillo aun sin darse cuenta de que estaba abrazando a un muy mal humorado calvito.

-suéltame extraña- la peliverde reacciono y vio a Ichigo quien le sonrió tímidamente al otro lado de Rukia.

-deja de molestar a las visitas mocosa- Grimmjow le propino un golpe en la cabeza y ella soltó a Ikkaku mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-eres un grosero gatito- respondió berrinchuda y los tres varones se contuvieron por soltar la carcajada, pero después se preguntaron ¿Por qué debían contenerse? No encontraron respuesta y comenzaron a reír como locos ante la atenta mirada de los espada.

-bueno- Ichigo se recompuso al recibir un "sutil" golpe por parte de Rukia en su estómago- Tier Halibel-san- la mencionada le miro- muchas gracias por mantener a salvo a mis amigos- ella solo asintió y le hizo una seña a Nell para que los hiciera pasar.

-¡Ichigo!- Keigo llego corriendo hacia el pelinaranja con lágrimas en los ojos pero paro en seco cuando cuatro Zampakuto apuntaron directamente a su rostro- ¿Por qué intentan atacarme?

-me disculpo- comenzó Kei, quien era uno de los que le apuntaba- pensé que se trataba de una bestia desconocida para la humanidad que quería lastimar al capitán Kurosaki- Ikkaku y Renji le palmearon los hombros al chico entre risas.

-sabía que tenías tu lado cómico- Renji le miraba orgulloso entre su ataque de risa.

-¿y tú porque me apuntas también Ichigo?- pregunto dolido mirando al pelinaranja.

-instinto- se encogió de hombros- siempre debo destruir a las presencias monstruosas- los otros dos continuaron con su ataque de risa.

-Ichigo- Tatsuki se acercó al pelinaranja y le regalo una sonrisa- me alegra volver a verte.

-Ichigo- saludaron Mizuiro y Chad al mismo tiempo.

-pienso que van a desgastar mucho el nombre de mi hermano si lo siguen llamando- le susurro la Kurosaki a Rukia y esta solo pudo asentir dándole la razón.

-¿Kuchiki-san tu no vas a golpearme verdad?- Rukia le sonrió levemente, era un poco extraño hablar con ellos cuando no era "humana"- ¡oh! Kuchiki-san- se abalanzo sobre ella pero recibió un amistoso golpe del capitán pelinaranja en su rostro.

-Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san- ambos capitanes recibieron en sus brazos a Inoe que lloraba desconsolada- los extrañe mucho- se separó de ambos.

-Inoe… me alegra mucho verte- Rukia le miraba emocionada, era como volver al pasado, Orihime representa una amiga muy valiosa.

-¿Cómo has estado Inoe?

-Yo también me alegro Kuchiki-san, muy bien Kurosaki-kun.

-¡¿podrían dejar su "emotiva reunión" y marcharse de una jodida vez?!- el espada de cabello azul se veía ofuscado por tanto amor en la habitación.

-no seas así… yo quiero que se queden más tiempo…- comento Nell.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda Tier Halibel-dono- Rukia hizo una inclinación a modo de respeto- esperamos poder ofrecerle nuestra ayuda en cualquier momento- la rubia asintió- por ahora es momento de irnos- miro a la peliverde que la fulmino celosa- Ichigo y yo no podemos tardar mucho en volver a trabajar Nelliel-dono.

-pues tu podrías hacer el trabajo de ambos, volver con tu Nii-sama y dejar a Itzigo aquí- respondió de manera inocente, el ambiente se tensó, Rukia y la peliverde se miraban tranquilas pero era una batalla mental.

-Vámonos mocosa- Grimmjow tomo de la oreja a la ex tercer Espada y se fueron juntos.

-con permiso- los capitanes y los tenientes hicieron una inclinación hacia Halibel, los humanos solo dieron un gracias casi inaudible y una garganta se abrió tras ellos.

-vamos- Rukia fue la primera en empezar a correr, Ichigo la alcanzo rápidamente extrañado por la reacción que tuvo hacia Nell, por su parte Tatsuki y Orihime sonreían divertidas, Renji, Kei y Karin negaban con una sonrisa e Ikkaku solo se dedicó a correr, el esperaba que los atacaran pero no fue así, así que estaba molesto.

-con que capitán ¿eh?- Tatsuki sintió que era momento de ponerse al día con su amigo de la infancia- pensé que los capitanes eran fuertes, pero si tú eres uno veo que me equivoque.

-¡Oye! Por si no lo sabias soy de los capitanes más fuertes que ha tenido Soul Society- comento con arrogancia.

-¡ja! Eso solo sigue confirmando que todos son débiles.

-Arisawa-san, no dirías eso si vieras a todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado en el pasado- Rukia la miro con una expresión triste.

-lo siento Kuchiki-san, pero es que Ichigo es tan débil que solo una vez pudo vencerme- todos pararon en seco.

-Perdiste- comenzó Ikkaku con la zona de burlas, ya que no tuvo pelea tendría que joder a alguien- ¡ha! ¿Cómo pudiste perder ante una chica? ¡hee! Ichigo das pena.

-¡callate Madarame! Eso no es lo peor de todo- continuo Renji- fue contra una simple humana- ese comentario hizo que una venita palpitante se mostrara en la frente de Tatsuki e Ichigo.

-¿simple humana?- susurro de forma tétrica la pelinegra, Orihime rápidamente le sujeto de la mano para que no hiciera una locura en la garganta, cualquier movimiento en falso la desplomaría.

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos!- grito colérico el pelinaranja- lo dicen los dos que perdieron contra mi tan solo llegue a Soul Society para rescatar a Rukia- la pelinegra mencionada negó con la cabeza y los dos burlones pararon en seco al darse cuenta.

-cállense de una buena vez- Kei no era una persona de tener mucha paciencia- si es cierto que el capitán Kurosaki perdió ante Arisawa-san, es algo que no les incumbe, menos cuando su poder es menor al del capitán- una roca callo encima de Ikkaku y Renji, habían sido derrotados por las simples palabras del teniente rubio.

-¿y tú eres?- se acercó Tatsuki, ya que era el primero que no la trataba despectivamente por ser humana.

\- Kei Takahashi, un gusto Arisawa-san, espero me permita cuidar de usted mientras este en Soul Society- el joven no mostro ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero de que se veía cortes y guapo se veía así, Rukia quiso llorar internamente al ver la actitud caballerosa de su teniente, definitivamente las clases de su hermano y ella habían servido para que fuera un digno miembro de las casas nobles, ya que el rubio comenzó a trabajar para los Kuchiki desde hace seis meses.

-el gusto es mío y aun cuando puedo cuidarme sola, agradezco la oferta- respondió con una sonrisa.

-hemos llegado- mencionaron los capitanes al mismo tiempo, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y para variar se fulminaron de igual manera por hacer lo que hacia el otro- pasen primero- gruñeron por lo bajo, nada más no empezaban a pelear ahí mismo porque debían asegurarse de que todos salieran con bien de la garganta, por eso ellos esperaban hasta el último.

-ya están todos Rukia- el pelinaranja le hizo una seña para que ella saliera primero.

-me he dado cuenta Ichi…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que algo como una raíz la tomo de la pierna y la jalo, Ichigo hizo el ademán de ir tras ella pero cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que la garganta estaba tan inestable que se cerraría solo le quedo de opción aventar al pelinarnaja hacia Soul Society. Ichigo extendió su mano para tomar la de Rukia, ella hizo lo mismo, sus dedos se tocaron brevemente y el pelinaranja solo pudo ver como Rukia le miraba preocupada antes de que la garganta se cerrara.

-¡RUKIA!

* * *

En la habitación principal de la mansión Kuchiki se encuentran los propietarios de lo más callados, hace cuatro días que sucedió el incidente en que la morena se quedó en la mansión y Byakuya ha estado al pendiente de su salud, no se han dirigido la palabra desde entonces y eso incomoda mucho a Yoruichi ¿Por qué Byakuya la está cuidando? Si es por cuidar las apariencias no es necesario que no duerma nada.

-Kuchiki Byakuya ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- ya no soportaba la duda aunque sospechaba cuál sería su respuesta.

-porque esta es mi casa y más aún es mi habitación- respondió cortante mientras daba un sorbo al té que tenía en manos.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso, has estado llegando más tarde a la división y más temprano a la mansión.

-¿desde cuándo te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has estado cuidándome desde hace cuatro días? Si es por mantener las apariencias de buen esposo créeme que no es necesario.

-las apariencias me importan muy poco, si estoy aquí es porque quiero cuidarte- ella se quedó sorprendida por la respuesta, definitivamente no lo entendía, cuando niño era muy fácil leer lo que hacía y porque, ahora era imposible. Apretó sus puños contra la colcha que cubría la cama donde estaba y tomo el valor necesario para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-¿podrías responder mis preguntas con toda sinceridad?

-¿debería?

-por favor Byakuya, deja de hacerte el difícil y responde de una maldita vez- no estaba para jueguitos, había estado analizando sus conversaciones con Rukia y solo quería saber algunas cuantas cosas.

-habla.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?- el pelinegro le dirigió la mirada por primera vez desde que la había estado cuidando.

-no entiendo tu pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice como para que te alejaras de mí?- suspiro por lo bajo- ¿Qué te hizo odiarme?

-¿acaso importa?

-tal vez a ti no… pero a mí si- una sonrisa nostálgica se pintó en su rostro- yo… yo…- el pelinegro no salía de su impresión, en estos dos años que llevaban de casados ella siempre lo retaba, nunca tambaleaba en lo que le decía y ahora su voz sonaba temblorosa y estaba tartamudeando- yo realmente te adoraba y nunca pude explicarme porque empezaste a ser muy grosero conmigo.

\- una estupidez de mi parte- respondió finalmente.

-¿estupidez? No… no comprendo.

-el motivo que me hizo odiarte fue la estupidez de un mocoso de diez años, en aquel entonces no razonaba las cosas.

-¿me explicaras?- en serio que no comprendía ¿si fue su culpa o no?

-no, ya he contestado a tu pregunta.

-pero dije que eran preguntas, no me refería a solo una- ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que se guardaba Kuchiki Byakuya?

-y yo nunca dije que te las respondería.

-¡eres igual a un mocoso!- se hartó, como odiaba esa actitud indiferente y con aires de superioridad- ¿para qué respondiste entonces?- retiro las cobijas que cubrían su cuerpo y se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco ya que no lo hacía desde hace cuatro días

-no intentes marcharte- nuevamente se concentró en su té.

-nadie dijo que lo intentaría, lo hare- justo cuando iba a usar Shunpo escucho a Byakuya suspirar dispuesto a hablar nuevamente.

-las estupidez que mencione fue que me molesto que tú no cumplieras tu promesa.

-¿eh?- lo miro confundida.

-recuerdo que aquella ocasión en que enferme tu prometiste regresar antes de que yo despertara y no lo hiciste.

-…- no quiso interrumpir el relato ya que sabía que había algo más.

-y lo que fue peor para mi orgullo, fue que me habías remplazado por Kisuke Urahara, pero como dije eso ya no me importa, ahora el aborrecimiento que te tengo es por haberte marchado como la vil traidora que eres.

-espera… ¿te pusiste celoso?

-yo no dije eso-resoplo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse de una maldita vez, había dicho cosas que no debía saber nadie.

-muy bien, gracias por responder mis preguntas- una imperceptible sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y se recostó nuevamente ya que se sentía muy cansada.

El pelinegro ya no dijo nada y se marchó de la habitación para después dirigirse a la sexta división donde se mantendría ocupado un rato tratando de olvidar que por primera vez en su vida había hablado de más, lo peor de todo es que no había sido con cualquiera, sino con la mujer con la que estuvo molesto durante más de un siglo.

* * *

Rukia no sabía dónde estaba, todo a su alrededor se veía negro por lo que no sabía qué dirección debía tomar, lo último que recordaba era que había salvado a Ichigo de caer preso en la garganta… cierto… estaba en la garganta seguramente atrapada para siempre, nadie sabía de todos los misterios que te puedes encontrar en ese lugar.

Camino sin rumbo durante horas hasta que encontró un pequeño brillo delante de ella, corrió en esa dirección con la esperanza de que la llevara a hueco mundo o ya de mucha suerte a Soul Society, conforme se acercó más y más, pudo apreciar un edificio que era muy conocido por ella: la mansión Kuchiki. Delante de ella aprecio una imagen difusa que después tomo forma, la pelinegra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Hi…Hisana-sama- delante de ella veía casi su reflejo, pero había diferencias muy obvias que iban desde el cabello hasta la expresión y la ropa, tal vez nunca vio a su hermana pero sabía que se parecían mucho. La mencionada le sonrió con dulzura.

-hola Rukia- la mujer toco su mejilla y la pelinegra solo asentía a continuar respirando.

-Hisana-sama ¿Qué…?

-tranquilízate por favor, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-tiempo… ¿tiempo para qué?

-para que conozcas algo que yo no pude evitar- ahora la pelinegra que se veía más madura y frágil comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-estamos dentro de Garganta… el Dangai y esta guardan más misterios de los que te puedes imaginar y yo he aprovechado esta oportunidad para que lo cambies…

-¿cambiar qué? Por favor explícate- la pelinegra mayor cubrió su rostro con sus manos y guardo pequeños sollozos.

-el futuro- de la nada la mujer desapareció.

-¡hey!- grito durante un minuto buscando a la mujer pero ella no volvió, se decidió a entrar a la mansión kuchiki, se topó con varios sirvientes pero por lo que pudo notar ellos no la veían, si su cerebro no se estaba volviendo loco seguramente había entendido que esto solo eran imágenes de lo que ya paso en el futuro. Camino hasta llegar al jardín de la mansión y ahí se encontró con su hermano sentado en los límites del suelo de madera que daba hacia las plantas.

-¡papá!- se escuchó el grito de un niño pequeño, seguramente de entre tres o cuatro años, sonaba preocupado o más bien asustado, Byakuya giro rápidamente al igual que Rukia en dirección de dónde provenía el grito.

-cállate de una vez Naoki- una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo que se le hizo familiar a Rukia llego delante de ambos con un hermoso niño en brazos, era de cabello negro con tonos morados y unos hermosos ojos entre azul y gris brillante, el niño lloraba pero aun así Rukia pudo distinguir algo muy importante en el, era idéntico a su hermano solo que en miniatura.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no toques a mi hijo?- Byakuya se puso de pie y Rukia en ese momento pudo ver el estado de su hermano, aun se veía muy apuesto e imponente, pero estaba pálido, tenía la mirada cansada y respiraba con dificultad ¿Qué le había pasado?...momento… ¿hijo?

-pero si ya casi es como mío- la pelirroja se mostró burlona y atrajo más al pequeño que suplicaba con un horrible miedo en los ojos, en ese momento Rukia pudo identificar quien era esa mujer, era una de los shinimashitas ¿Qué hacía con su hermano? ¿Cómo es que había un mini-Byakuya? Y ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

-te he dicho que lo sueltes- se mostró imponente extendiendo sus brazos para sostener al niño que le extendía sus bracitos, la mujer chasqueo la lengua aburrida y le dio al mocoso pero antes de que Byakuya se alejara de ella le tomo de la muñeca, en esta había una marca en forma de pulsera, la pelinegra lo identifico de inmediato, eso impedía el uso de Riatsu.

-hoy deberás darnos sangre nuevamente- el pelinegro no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta.

-no papi, ya no lo hagas- suplico el niño un poco más calmado.

-no te preocupes Naoki, todo estará bien- el pelinegro puso una expresión muy dulce para calmar al niño que solo se aferró más a su padre.

-papi- Byakuya se sentó donde hace poco estaba e hizo un sonido para que supiera que lo escuchaba- extraño a mamá.

-yo también…

La Kuchiki no sabía que pensar, no entendía nada y muchas preguntas se formulaban en su mente, una nueva cada segundo torturándola buscando la verdad pero de pronto todo se detuvo. Lagrimas… lagrimas salían de los ojos de su hermano, eso le estrujo el corazón de manera dolorosa, no sabía todo lo que su hermano había sufrido pero seguro era algo muy fuerte porque le transmitía tanto con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, ella también lloro en silencio.

-es horrible ¿no?- nuevamente apareció Hisana a su lado- ver como un hombre tan fuerte y determinado como él ahora este tan vulnerable y débil.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-muchas cosas Rukia, no tienes idea de cuánto cambiara tu vida si no evitas todo esto- una lagrima se escurrió de la mejilla de Hisana pero controlo el llanto.

-muéstrame- la pelinegra menor se mostró determinada- muéstrame todo… yo podre evitar esto.

-espero que sea verdad- el escenario de la mansión Kuchiki cambio y se encontraron delante de Inuzuri- ¿lo recuerdas?- la menor asintió- aquí es donde comenzó todo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿En cuánto pasara?

-no puedo decirte en cuanto tiempo… tu tendrás que identificar cada uno de estos hechos cuando sea el momento.

Aparecieron a las afueras de Inuzuri, justo el lugar donde encontraron a Riruka, en ese lugar se encontraban cinco de los Shinimashitas como siempre tres encapuchados, la pelirroja y el líder de cabello blanco, la pelinegra menor ya le tenía coraje a la mujer de cabello rojo así que la próxima vez que la viera cara a cara la mataría ella misma. A la escena se agregaron Ichigo y Karin con zampakuto en mano, cuando los Shinimashitas los miraron, ellos activaron su Shikai y se lanzaron en su contra, Rukia pudo ver que no venían solos, los agentes de las fuerzas especiales rodeaban el área y la capitana Soi Fong y Urahara estaban preparados para cualquier situación.

-mira- Hisana señalo a los capitanes de la segunda división, la Kuchiki menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa- para este momento ellos están casados.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-tal y como lo has escuchado- sonrió divertida- Urahara finalmente la convenció- su sonrisa se borró- pero tal vez hubiera sido preferible si esta situación hubiera sucedido antes- Rukia regreso la mirada hacia la escena.

Ichigo y Karin respiraban con dificultad y se veían muy apaleados, ni siquiera el pelinaranja con el bankai activo había podido dañarlos lo suficiente, ahora se demostraba que aquella vez habían estado jugando con Karin. Urahara y Soi Fong se agregaron a la pelea pero por algún extraño motivo la pelinegra no se alejaba de la capitana, era como si la estuviera cuidando, se notaba en la esposa de Urahara que se movía más lento y se cansaba más rápido, eso era extraño.

El campo de batalla se dividió, mujeres por un lado y hombres por el otro, lógico que Ichigo y Urahara luchaban contra el líder y uno de los encapuchados, por su parte Karin y Soi Fong apenas podían mantener el ritmo contra los tres que las rodeaban. La capitana de la segunda división hizo entrar a la batalla a los shinigamis de las fuerzas especiales pero estos fueron rápidamente acabados más no estaban muertos.

-Bankai- la aprendiz de Yoruichi mostro que su shikai estaba cambiando al bankai y la mujer pelirroja y uno de sus hombres retrocedieron un poco, no era para menos si se enfrentaban a una capitana, el problema fue que el bankai nunca llego, en cambio Soi Fong tuvo que recargarse en el suelo para regularizar su respiración, la vista le fallaba y se tambaleaba.

-¡Capitana!- Karin grito tratando de librarse del hombre contra el que peleaba, Urahara e Ichigo se alertaron, en especial el rubio, pero todo paso muy rápido.

La mujer pelirroja noto el estado de la capitana desde que comenzaron a pelear, así que aprovecharía para deshacerse de ella lo más rápido posible, con zampakuto en mano rodeada de riatsu corrosivo muy potente se acercó a gran velocidad hacia la capitana, la acabaría con un golpe mortal, nadie sobreviviría a ese riatsu, lo que nunca se espero es que alguien se interpondría entre su ataque y la pelinegra mayor.

-¡Karin!- el grito de Ichigo y Rukia que veía todo como espectadora se escuchó de lo más desgarrador.

-ni…ña…- la pelinegra mayor temblaba impactada por la escena- ¿Por qué?

-porque tenía que salvar dos vidas- le sonrió levemente mientras sentía como era consumida por el dolor, su hermano la tomo en brazos, lagrimas se asomaban de sus ojos haciendo que su hermana también lo hiciera.

-Karin… te ayudaremos…- Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, su hermana estaba en problemas.

-Ichi-nii, no hay nada que hacer- trataba de mantenerse tranquila aun cuando las lágrimas no terminaban de salir- Ichi-nii, yo no quiero morir.

-y… y no lo harás…no nos dejaras ¿verdad?

-no quiero… aun quiero comer la comida de Yuzu con todos… estar contigo más tiempo… - las lágrimas salían con más fuerza-golpear a papá… estar con Toshiro… Ichi-nii…aun quiero hacer muchas cosas… no me dejes morir- la desesperación en la voz de la niña era palpable, Rukia por su parte lloraba en silencio, era doloroso escuchar a Karin decir eso.

-yo… lo siento Karin-san- Soi Fong se acercó hacia ella- yo no quería arrebatarte tu…

-no importa capitana- sangre salía por montones de su boca casi atragantándola, ya casi no podía respirar- ustedes tenían que estar a salvo.

-Karin- Ichigo hizo el amago de comenzar a correr en busca de ayuda pero ya nada podían hacer, incluso los Shinimashitas habían escapado.

-no quiero…- el llanto de la chica era incontrolable- lo siento Ichi-nii, no me quedare

-no digas… eso- ahora él era el que respiraba con dificultad- no me dejes Karin.

-no quiero hacerlo… pero… diles… diles que los amo… por favor… Ichi-nii- y la Kurosaki dejo de moverse, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció ante su hermano y el solo pudo gritar de forma desgarradora.

-esto solo es el comienzo Rukia… ¿aun quieres ver más?- la imagen desapareció para ambas, la mayor no quería mostrarle más del dolor del pelinaranja a la menor.

-estoy dispuesta a saber todo… no… no la voy a dejar morir.

* * *

Cuando Rukia desapareció tras la garganta Ichigo entro en desesperación, entre Renji e Ikkaku hicieron de todo para calmarlo, lo único que lo logro fue que nuevamente abrirían la garganta para ir a buscarla, aun cuando tomaría unas horas, mínimo podía estar seguro de que la encontraría, ella estaría bien. En lo que la garganta se lograba estabilizar, Ichigo y Karin llevaron a los humanos a la mansión, Orihime compartía la preocupación del pelinaranja pero no podía derrumbarse ella también.

-hemos llegado- menciono Karin con una sonrisa que no fue muy convincente al notarse preocupada por la amiga de su hermano.

-¿aquí viven?- exclamo Keigo sorprendido, el resto estaba igual pero solo lo demostraron en su mirada- ¡es enorme!- sus brazos se alzaron con júbilo y entro como el dueño.

-adelante- menciono Ichigo siguiendo al idiota para que no hiciera nada innecesario.

Se adentraron a la mansión Shiba, se encontraron con Kukaku, Isshin y Ganju en el camino, Orihime se mostraba ansiosa, su cuerpo temblaba y de cuando en cuando miraba en distintas direcciones, eso extraño un poco a Tatsuki. Llegaron al jardín de la mansión, ahí estaba Ishida muy bien acompañado, Orihime no pudo controlar sus impulsos y corrió hacia él.

-¡Ishida-kun!- grito con la voz a punto de romperse por el llanto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca rodeo con sus brazos al pelinegro que la recibió a tiempo. Después de mucho tiempo por fin pudo sentir la calidez que Uryuu le provoco siempre, ya que él era quien más buscaba su bienestar, su aroma la tranquilizo y aflojo un poco el agarre.

-Inoe-san- menciono él de forma amable sonriéndole, ella soltó un fuerte llanto y lo abrazo con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo has estado Ishida-kun?- le regreso la sonrisa cuando se calmó un poco y se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas. El joven rio levemente y coloco sus manos a cada lado del rostro de la pelinaranja, con sus pulgares limpio las lágrimas de la joven y después se acomodó los lentes.

-muy bien… ¿Cómo has estado Inoe-san?- la pelinaranja pudo sonreír tranquila, era el mismo de siempre, no había cambiado nada y seguía siendo tan cálido con ella.

-igual- se separó del chico y finalmente pudo ver quién era el acompañante del chico- Nemu-san…

-Inoe Orihime- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo- bienvenida a Soul Society.

-gracias- no supo porque pero verla ahí la hizo sentirse como el mal tercio, se alejó del pelinegro y pudo ver como él se metía completamente en su plática con Nemu, el chico sonreía para ella como no lo había hecho con nadie más, su corazón se estrujo y se alejó con una sonrisa triste, ni siquiera notaron cuando lo hizo, unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y se adentró a la mansión bajo la atenta y triste mirada de Ichigo y Tatsuki.

* * *

Ahora la escena en la que Rukia estaba se transformó para quedar dentro de la mansión Shiba, en la habitación de reuniones se encontraban todos reunidos, aun no sabían nada de los chicos de la octava división y ya era tarde, incluso Toshiro se veía desesperado, él sabía que algo malo había pasado. Se escucharon unos pasos cansados, como si las energías se le escaparan a esa persona que se acercaba, todo se volvió silencio hasta que se abrió la puerta y el ambiente murió.

Ichigo entro todo lleno de heridas, se notaba demasiado lo mucho que había llorado, en brazos traía a su hermana a la que ya le habían cerrado los ojos para que solo pareciera dormida, pero los ahí presentes supieron de inmediato que ella no estaba dormida, Yuzu corrió al lado de sus hermanos y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, Isshin se tiro al suelo y libero su llanto. El capitán peliblanco sentía como su vida se le escapaba de las manos, la había perdido, no había estado ahí para protegerla.

Matsumoto lloraba en silencio al igual que Riruka, Rukia, Kukaku, Inoe y Tatsuki, los varones presentes se contenían por no hacerlo, es que no era para menos, Karin era muy amada en su familia y era tan pequeña, casi era como un bebé en su nueva vida de Shinigami, no comprendían como era posible que ella muriera, ellos creían que algo como eso jamás les tocaría, una cosa es perder a los padres, a tus abuelos, pero ¿Cómo le llamas a perder a tu hija? ¿A tu hermana menor o melliza? Los Kurosaki estaban destrozados.

Toshiro solo cayó derrotado al suelo pero no lloro, ya nada le importaba, solo apreciaba la imagen de su adorada Kurosaki pelinegra… muerta… esa es la realidad, ella estaba muerta y ya nada se podía hacer, le dio una última mirada a la chica y salió corriendo lejos, no quería estar allí, no más. Matsumoto inmediatamente lo siguió, no quería que hiciera una locura. La imagen se volvió negra nuevamente.

-¿Qué… que sucedió… después?- ver la expresión de la familia que la había acogido a ella desde el primer momento le dolió demasiado, su pecho dolía horriblemente y las estúpidas lagrimas parecían no tener fin.

-eso es algo que no quiero que veas…

-¿Qué sucedió? Aunque sea dímelo.

-Matsumoto no pudo alcanzar a su capitán a tiempo- la pelinegra mayor suspiro triste- al día siguiente encontraron en la habitación del capitán Hitsugaya una explosión de hielo, pero no era uno cualquiera, estaba hecho de sangre y en el centro se encontraba alguien sin vida siendo perforado por montones de picos de hielo… el capitán se había suicidado con su propia zampakuto.

-…- la respiración le fallaba demasiado, ahora no se creía capaz de conocer más, pero tenía que saber a lo que se enfrentaría. Tomo su pecho con expresión dolorosa tratando de calmarse.

-la teniente del décimo escuadrón tampoco resistió mucho… tiempo después la encontraron muerta al lado de la cueva donde su capitán acostumbraba a entrenar y Yuzu ya no tenía las fuerzas para vivir, en un descuido sufrió un accidente y quedo en coma, no ha despertado ni siquiera en el tiempo donde tu hermano… ya sabes.

-supongo que eso no es la peor parte…

-tienes razón, no lo es…- suspiro conteniéndose- a los pocos días del accidente de Yuzu se decidió enviar de vuelta a los humanos a su mundo, no querían exponerlos al sufrimiento y luto de Soul Society, esa no fue la mejor decisión.

-¿Cuál es el plan de los Shinimashitas?

-destrozar el corazón de I… Kurosaki-san.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Ahora se mostró el mundo humano, era un lugar muy concurrido, fanáticos por todos lados gritando emocionados por la competencia de Karate que estaban presenciando, lo que se apreciaba era la final de este evento a nivel nacional, Tatsuki estaba por ganar pero su contrincante la tomo desprevenida y la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago para finalmente golpearla en la nuca, Arisawa quedo inconsciente al instante.

Cuando la pelinegra despertó se encontraba en el hospital, Orihime lloraba a su lado, ni siquiera cuando la vio despertar pudo sonreírle ¿Cómo le diría aquello? Tatsuki trato de hablarle, pero nada salió de su boca lo que la hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, trato de moverse y eso le fue aún más imposible.

-perdóname… perdóname Tatsuki-chan, no pude… no pude salvarte…- la pelinaranja lloraba desconsolada, no lo comprendía, había salvado a Uryuu y a Rukia de una muerte segura pero no había podido curar a su amiga.

-¿comprendes que sucedió?- pregunto Hisana, Rukia negó levemente con la cabeza- la persona contra la que peleo fue uno de los Shinimashitas, la dejo cuadripléjica, no podrá mover nunca más su cuerpo, no podrá seguir con el Karate ni con nada, el último golpe en la nuca contenía ese estúpido Riatsu.

-¿Cuánto sufrimiento generaron para Ichigo?- la pregunta era más para sí misma, pero igualmente Hisana respondió.

-acabaron con todo lo que amaba… después de lo de Tatsuki Orihime desaparecio, Ishida-san la busco durante meses hasta que la encontró…

-¿Ishida se recuperara?

-así es, posiblemente no lo han dejado irse de Soul Society para mantenerlo vigilado, pero ya tiene las energías necesarias para aguantar alrededor de tres meses en el mundo humano- ambas sonrieron levemente- el problema de encontrarse nuevamente con Inoe fue que ella ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-se culpaba de lo de Tatsuki, de la muerte de Riruka antes de llegar a Soul society, se culpaba de tantas cosas que fue perdiendo la razón y para colmo de todo se encontró con sus padres, su madre una prostituta solo busco de ella que también lo hiciera… su padre un hombre agresivo… abuso de ella…

-no lo entiendo… todos ellos han sido buenas personas toda su vida y ahora…

-ser bueno no te asegura una vida feliz y eso sucedió con Ishida… ¿sabías que él está enamorado de Orihime?- la menor asintió- pues bueno… él la encontró, trato de ayudarla pero no lo logro…murió a manos de la propia Orihime y después ella misma se quitó la vida para finalmente convertirse en un hollow que tú misma tuviste que asesinar.

-¿Qué más suce…?

-¡Rukia!- la voz de Ichigo resonó en todo el lugar y la mayor le sonrió.

-esto ya no podrá ir con calma…- la pelinegra desapareció y muchas imágenes la bombardearon de golpe, la muerte de Ishida a manos de Inoe, el suicidio de la pelinaranja en una escena mesclada con la sangrienta muerte de Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, el recuerdo del dolor de Ichigo cargando el cadáver de su hermana, Yoruichi siendo asesinada a manos de una desconocida mientras intentaba proteger al mini Byakuya, la desaparición de Soi Fong antes de dar a luz y nunca volver.

Riruka siendo encontrada por Kazuma y luego volviéndose loca, la muerte de ella misma a manos de Kazuma y finalmente el asesinato de Ichigo. La pelinegra solo gritaba internamente que todo parara, era tan doloroso porque en solo cuestión de nano segundos estaba viviendo todo lo que Hisana tenía que haberle mostrado… aunque en realidad se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron recibió luz de golpe que la hizo cerrarlos nuevamente, no podía respirar por más que inhalara en busca de suficiente aire, sus extremidades estaban pesadas y sentía como algo le succionaba riatsu, se sentía del asco y no sabía ni qué diablos sucedía hasta que delante suyo vio un extraño Hollow con extremidades parecidas a las raíces del Shikai de Yumichika, llenas de espinas que brillaban ya que estaban enterradas a su cuerpo.

-la princesita ha despertado de su sueño- menciono con voz siniestra que en la oscuridad de la garganta reflejaba su eco haciéndolo aterrador aun cuando ella no entendía lo que sucedía- has sido el mejor alimento que he tenido en años.

Las raíces que la sujetaban en un punto elevado la tenían con los brazos y piernas extendidas, y poco a poco comenzaron a subir por su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, le rodearon el cuello y comenzaron a brillar nuevamente. El oxígeno cada vez tomaba más tiempo para llegar a su cabeza y muy probablemente terminaría por morir.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí?- una risa se escuchó y tras ello el desgarrador grito de Rukia- está herida en tu abdomen no es cualquier cosa… tiene un Riatsu muy poderoso- aquella herida que había desaparecido físicamente hace más de dos años fue abierta muy fácilmente por el hollow, una de sus raíces se movía en el interior de su abdomen, sangre salía como agua de un grifo abierto, los gritos eran cada vez más dolorosos y lágrimas salían de los ojos de la pelinegra sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

-¡agh! ¡Basta!- suplicaba inconscientemente con una voz que cada vez se hacía más ronca, sus gritos le herían la garganta y provocaba que el flujo de sangre y Riatsu fuera más rápido. El dolor que esto le provocaba hacía sentir muy bien al Hollow, la sangre era absorbida por su raíz y estaba preocupándose en hacer esa herida aún más grande de lo que ya era.

-con esto estoy seguro de que viviré bien por un tiempo y serás un juguete muy divertido cuando solo seas el cascaron- rio sínicamente y con sus raíces comenzó a tocarla por debajo de la ropa, ella solo asentía a mantenerse consiente y tratando de ignorar la desagradable sensación de tan frías y húmedas raíces recorriendo su cuerpo de manera asquerosa, y sobre todo tratando de no concentrarse en el dolor. Nuevamente quedo inconsciente y no fue hasta que escucho una palabra conocida por ella que abrió levemente los ojos, enfoco un poco más la vista y pudo ver delante de ella a Ichigo.

-¡Rukia!- volvió a gritar, pero esta vez un poco más aliviado.

-Ichi…go- vio vagamente como el joven sacudía su espada y ella termino por caer en su brazos ¿acaso había estado en un punto elevado? No lo sabía pero aun no podía respirar y sentía mucho dolor en su cuerpo.

-¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- las preguntas le sonaron tan desconocidas que no sabía si estaban hablando el mismo idioma.

-¡Rukia!- a un lado de Ichigo apareció Renji.

-Ichi-nii- la voz de Karin se escuchó preocupada- tenemos que irnos de aquí rápido… la garganta se cerrara de nuevo- el pelinaranja afianzo el agarre en la pelinegra y con un shunpo todos salieron de la garganta y aparecieron en la senkaimon principal, era de noche y no había mucha gente alrededor, de hecho solo estaban ellos. Ichigo estaba hincado en el suelo y sus brazos se recargaban en sus rodillas para mantener el peso de la Kuchiki, la sangre de su herida goteaba hacia el suelo formando rápidamente un charco de esta

-Rukia… respóndeme de una buena vez ¿Qué te sucede?- la miraba muy afligido y ella solo podía mirarlo sin entender, oleadas de mareos la bombardeaban ¿Por qué era?

-se está poniendo morada y también se ve muy pálida- comunico Ikkaku asomándose para observar un poco a la pequeña capitana.

-¡Rukia!- la mencionada solo movía levemente los ojos cuando decían su nombre, parecía que era lo único que conocía.

-¡no está respirando idiota!- grito exasperado el teniente de la Kuchiki

-¿eh?- por primera vez el pelinaranja aparto su vista de la chica que sostenía en sus brazos.

-no está respirando…

-¿no podrá hacerlo?- pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo.

-no… es como si lo hubiera olvidado… algo le hizo el ataque de ese hollow- explico Kei, pero Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, si la enana no estaba respirando ¿Qué podía hacer?

Solo una idea cruzo su mente cuando la vio cerrar los ojos poco a poco, en serio que se sorprendía de que todo lo raro le pasara a ella ¿Cómo era posible que la tonta dejara de respirar si aún estaba consiente? Eso no importaba ahora, tenía que ayudarla a recordar cómo se respira. Karin miro sorprendida a su hermano y volteo su rostro un tanto sonrojada, Kei dio media vuelta y golpeo a Renji e Ikkaku para que les dieran privacidad.

Rukia suspiro aliviada cuando sintió aire entrando a sus pulmones, ya oxigenando un poco su cabeza pudo reaccionar completamente, recordó su encuentro con Hisana y las imágenes del futuro que había visto, a Ichigo tomándola en brazos y que había olvidado todo, se había encontrado en blanco y las únicas cosas que conocía eran su nombre y el de su estúpido compañero de cabello naranja. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos de color avellana que la observaban fijamente y demasiado cerca, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la situación, su boca estaba abierta levemente y sus labios eran aprisionados suavemente por los de Ichigo.

-así que ya recuerdas como respirar- Ichigo se separó de la pelinegra y ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-estoy bien- respondió rápidamente y para el pelinaranja no paso por alto el temblor y nerviosismo en su voz y mucho menos el que se quejara por dolor.

-¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso en la garganta?- ella desvió la mirada con expresión triste y sintió la cálida mano de Ichigo sobre la ropa que cubría su vientre y una expresión de dolor se pintó en su rostro.

-no, no recuerdo nada- el chico frunció el ceño ¿Por qué le mentía?, alejo su mano de la herida de la chica con un semblante molesto.

-un hollow te ataco-comento esperando que ella le dirigiera la mirada- desestabilizo la garganta, te aprisiono en raíces llenas de espinas que te succionaron el riatsu y tomo parte de tu sangre…- "sangre" esa palabra la hizo temblar y recordar a su hermano _"hoy deberás darnos sangre nuevamente"_ la imagen de Byakuya llorando la ataco y ella comenzó a llorar inconscientemente.

-nii-sama- susurro cerrando los ojos.

-Rukia, reacciona… nada malo paso, todo está en orden, sea lo que sea que hayas visto fue una ilusión- limpio con una de sus manos las lágrimas de la joven y ella lo miro con un brillo de dolor en sus ojos- creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a la mansión- ella asintió, Karin se acercó para ayudar a cerrar la herida, cuando cerro un poco la herida Ichigo se puso de pie y la apretó un poco contra sí sin lastimarla.

-¿Dónde están Inoe y los demás?- pregunto contra el pecho del chico.

-ellos están en la mansión Shiba, no te preocupes- comenzó a caminar y pasaron junto a los cuatro espectadores, la pelinegra vio a Karin que la miraba preocupada.

-Karin- Rukia extendió su mano hacia la pelinegra y ella no hizo más que extrañarse por esa acción- ¿estás bien? ¿No estas herida?- Ichigo se sorprendió por tales preguntas, si viera su estado seguramente no se preocuparía por otros. Karin tomo entre sus manos la de Rukia.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes… la única que estuvo en peligro todo este tiempo fuiste tú- le sonrió para tranquilizarla porque pudo descifrar su mirada y descubrir que es lo que había visto, por lo menos lo que se trataba de ella- eso no va a pasar-susurro con lágrimas en los ojos, Ichigo se mantuvo al margen.

Mientras el resto se fue rápidamente a su respectiva casa él iba con calma, no entendía que es lo que guardaba Rukia, ni que es lo que había descubierto Karin, pero le preocupaba verla tan tranquila y de un momento a otro llorar desconsolada. La Kuchiki no sabía ya si lo que había visto era verdad o solo una alucinación provocada por el robo de Riatsu y sangre de ese Hollow, pero si sabía que no era para nada fuerte, no había visto todo lo que tenía que ver y ya estaba destrozada, por el futuro, por lo que le depararía a Ichigo.

-hemos llegado- la pelinegra sintió sus pies chocar con el suelo pero aún era sujetada por el pelinaranja- espero seas capaz de contarme en algún momento que es lo que viste.

-cuando haya logrado mi meta te lo diré- respondió mirando hacia arriba encontrándose con los ojos del chico, se sentía tan frágil en estos momentos, con verlo se sentía segura, a salvo. El pelinaranja se perdió en esos ojos violeta que en este momento le transmitían dolor, afianzo su agarre en la cintura de la pelinegra, la tomo de la barbilla y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus bocas se encontraban a escasos milímetros y Rukia contenía la respiración, Ichigo termino por morderse el labio inferior y se separó de ella.

-necesitas descansar, hay que entrar- la ayudo a caminar ya que ella no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo por sí misma.

Se sintió un tanto decepcionada de que Ichigo no se atreviera a besarla, pero luego se golpeó mentalmente ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? En serio que ver esas escenas la había descolocado totalmente ¡Ella es Rukia Kuchiki! No puede perderse en los ojos avellana del pelinaranja, apreciar lo apuesto que se ve preocupado y querer que la bese como si…. Esta vez sí se golpeó a si misma con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Rukia estas bien?- exclamo preocupada cuando la vio golpearse con sus manos.

-si… solo que me estaba quedando dormida- respondió entre risas nerviosas y eso lo hizo sentirse tranquilo… de alguna manera… mínimo estaba recuperando su actitud de siempre- pero no puedo permitirme dormir si estás conmigo.

-¿de qué hablas?

-te aprovechaste de mi…- lo miro burlona y ese brillo juguetón de siempre apareció en sus ojos- mientras yo estaba en la inconciencia te aprovechaste para besarme- hablo dramáticamente con esa vocecita que Ichigo tanto odiaba, pero el más que enojarse se sonrojo con violencia- no te conocía ese lado Ichigo, tu padre una vez me dijo que eras un pervertido oculto… pero no creí que tuvieras esas intenciones de aprovecharte de una hermosa e indefensa jovencita.

-calla… ¡cállate!- su sonrojo era muy obvio y nada más no la soltó porque se lastimaría- que no lo hice con esas intenciones, yo no fui el tonto que se olvidó de como respirar y además yo no veo a la hermosa e indefensa señorita- recibió un golpe en su barbilla- es la verdad, tu eres solo una gruñona y estas vieja.

-¡¿Cómo que vieja animal?!- le dio una patada en la pierna.

-¡Cómo lo escuchaste enana!- la rodeo con una de sus brazos y la cargo como costal de papas.

-¡Tenme más delicadeza estúpido! No se te olvide que estoy herida- le recrimino tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-pues tu eres la que no le tiene delicadeza a su salvador.

-¿no se supone que el salvador debería tomar en cuenta la opinión de su salvada?

-ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes ¿lo sabias?- el pelinaranja comenzó a reír y ella le siguió.

-Rukia ¿Qué sucedió contigo?- la pelinegra sintió su corazón oprimirse al escuchar esa voz, se zafo del agarre de Ichigo y se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Nii-sama!- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, el pelinegro le respondió el abrazo con preocupación y dirigió su mirada al pelinaranja.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto entre todas las incoherencias que susurraba su hermana.

-un hollow la ataco y parece que vio algo no muy agradable en algún tipo de ilusión- Byakuya asintió.

-puedes irte Kurosaki, yo me hare cargo de ella a partir de aquí- el mencionado asintió a regañadientes y desapareció en un shunpo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Yoruichi se acercó tambaleante a ambos.

-regresa a la habitación- regaño el pelinegro al verla ahí.

-no seas amargado Byakuya-boy- le sonrió divertida y palmeo el hombro de la pelinegra- ¿todo bien Rukia?

-si… perdona… solo me deje llevar- se limpió las lágrimas y se separó de su hermano- solo necesito descansar- se alejó de los líderes del clan y se encerró en su habitación.

-esa chica siempre se guarda todo- bufo por lo bajo la de cabello morado- bien… es momento de irme- puso sus brazos sobre su cadera.

-ya te he dicho que regreses a la habitación- le fulmino con la mirada, los sirvientes que pasaban cerca huyeron despavoridos al ver tan mal humor en el Kuchiki.

-muy bien- el pelinegro se extrañó al recibir una respuesta afirmativa- pero tu vienes conmigo- la pelimorada le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta y lo tomo del cuello de su ropa para inclinarlo a su altura- yo he estado acatando tus ordenes- susurro sobre sus labios.

-no todas- contraataco él sin inmutarse.

-no me he ido de aquí ¿o sí?- le miro retadora.

-has intentado- ninguno de los dos se movió de la posición que mantenían y algunas sirvientas chismosas veían la escena con las mejillas sonrojadas… porque no era idea suya ¡estaban flirteando a mitad del pasillo que daba a su habitación!

-eso no importa ahora…- sus susurros se veían de lo más sugerentes y el pelinegro seguía sin inmutarse- es momento de que ahora tu acates mis reglas- se separó de él y tomo su mano para finalmente desaparecer ambos tras la puerta de su habitación.

-¡dejen de meter sus narices donde no las llaman!- las sirvientas escucharon el grito de Rukia y comenzaron a correr lejos.

Rukia comenzó a reír divertida por la actitud de Yoruichi, no sabía que había pasado entre ella y su hermano mientras estuvo atrapada en la garganta, pero le agradaba que ahora se mostrara tan… tan ella, divertida, coqueta y sobre todo siendo sincera con sus sentimientos. Definitivamente no permitiría que algo como lo que vio en su inconciencia sucediera, ella cambiaría el futuro que no desea tener.

* * *

-no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de escenas a mitad de un pasillo- le recrimino Byakuya a la mujer gato que ya se encontraba sentada en la cama, se veía con buen semblante pero aún se le notaba cansada.

-¿acaso quieres que solo las haga aquí?- ronroneo mirándolo de manera atrevida.

-¿Qué pretendes?- pregunto desconcertado, ella le miro directamente a los ojos con expresión seria, se puso de pie y camino hacia él, nuevamente lo tomo del cuello de la ropa y lo inclino hacia ella, acerco su rostro al del pelinegro y ronroneo sobre sus labios.

\- me he propuesto que serás mío- Byakuya no se esperaba esas palabras y mucho menos que ella esta vez sí lo besara, la imagen de Rukia y Hisana apareció en la mente de ambos.

El beso solo duro unos instantes ya que la pelimorada se separó rápidamente de él y se sostuvo con fuerza de lo primero que estuvo cerca para no caer. Byakuya no le correspondió porque fue muy fugas y la imagen de las pelinegras le taladro la cabeza, realmente nunca la entendería y tampoco comprendería que es lo que ella le provocaba, sentía que traicionaba a Hisana y eso no era bueno, el realmente la amo y sentir algo más fuerte por Yoruichi lo atormentaba.

Yoruichi toco su pecho con expresión de dolor, su interior ardía en culpabilidad, la esencia del riatsu corrosivo no había desaparecido del todo. Se culpaba por haberlo besado, por creer que si tenía derecho a intentar algo con él cuando no era correcto, Hisana… no podía hacerle eso a la joven que ayudo a tener una buena vida, no podía robarle al amor de su vida cuando ella ya había perdido su oportunidad.

-perdóname… no quería actuar de esa forma- cayó al suelo aun sujetando su pecho soportando los gemidos de dolor que querían salir de sus labios- yo no puedo hacerle esto a ambos…- trato de ponerse de pie y después de dos intentos lo logro- lo mejor será que duermas… ya no puedo permitir que cuides de mi como si realmente lo necesitara- le dirigió la mirada y él estaba tranquilo- me quedare con Kisuke, no me busques- se acercó a la puerta corrediza que da hacia los jardines pero fue detenida por el pelinegro que la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Shihoin Yoruichi?- ese comportamiento extraño no podía pasarlo por alto.

-hace mucho que no escuchaba mi nombre- murmuro por lo bajo- necesito salir de esta casa… ya no soporto estar encerrada, me está afectando la cabeza.

-aun no estás bien de salud.

-deja de comportarte como si fueras mi padre, ni siquiera él tomaba esas actitudes.

-no me comporto como si fuera tu padre, tu eres la que se comporta como una niña.

-¡necesito alejarme de ti!- grito harta soltándose del agarre en su brazo- detesto que te portes dentro de lo que cabe amablemente, me confundes Byakuya y un rato con mi mejor amigo no me caerá mal.

-yo soy el que no te entiende, un momento te portas enojada, al otro me ignoras, luego tratas de llamar mi atención y ahora huyes.

-no estoy huyendo.

-¿entonces porque estas tratando de alejarte de mí?- ella solo se quedó callada, un lado era ese de verse como una maldita cobarde y el otro era que él le recriminara cosas.

-desde que eras un niño me has afectado más de lo debido, estuve perfectamente bien cuando viaje durante ese siglo ¡y tu llegaste a arruinar todo al hacer que nos casáramos! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-necesitaba destruirte por dentro… al menos esa era mi intensión pero después me pareció una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿destruirme?

-tu eres la culpable de que mi vida haya tomado el rumbo que tomo.

-¿en que tengo la culpa?

-te marchaste y me dejaste atrás- Ese fue un golpe muy duro para la morena, eso fue el mismo coraje que le guardo Soi Fong durante un siglo, le dolió mucho dejarlos a ambos pero ellos no podían seguir con el rumbo que tomo su vida, ambos tenían un futuro por delante que ella no podía arruinarles.

-era lo mejor para todos, ahora eres un capitán líder del clan Kuchiki, tuviste una hermosa esposa que te regalo a su propia hermana para que conocieras ese sentimiento, Rukia te ama demasiado… ¿No crees que las cosas están bien cómo están? Yo no tuve que interferir en tu vida, de haberlo hecho las cosas se habrían arruinado.

-ahora lo están… pero todo lo que tuve que vivir no ha sido lo mejor, mientras tú has vivido sin reglas yo he tenido que cumplirlas, permití que casi mataran a Rukia, de no ser por ti y Kurosaki Ichigo yo no habría cambiado de idea y habría perdido el único recuerdo que me dejo Hisana.

-lo importante es tu presente, Hisana era una mujer maravillosa y es por ello que la ayude a llegar a ti para que compartieras con ella…- se quedó callada al último momento cuando sintió la directa mirada gris sobre ella.

-¿tu ayudaste a Hisana?

-no pensaras que estuve todo este tiempo solo en el mundo humano- le sonrió divertida- ¿Cómo esperabas que alguien de Inuzuri pudiera llegar tan cerca de ti? ¿Quién crees que les dio el mensaje donde se avisaba de la ubicación de Rukia?

-¿Por qué?

-porque yo te amaba tanto que quería tu felicidad- le miro con una expresión sincera que hizo que él temblara imperceptiblemente- estuve viendo las mejores opciones para ti, incluso las que el clan te ofrecía como esposas-puso expresión asqueada al recordar a todas esas interesadas-pero no encontré a nadie mejor que ella- sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿y nunca pensaste que tú eras mi felicidad?

-lo pensé, más bien es claro que lo sabía… pero no era lo correcto y no me arrepiento de nada, el gran hombre en el que te convertiste lejos de mi es muy gratificante de ver.

-no te comprendo- culmino derrotado, en serio que ella era muy rara ¿Cómo le dice que lo amaba o que ya sabía que él estaba coladito por ella? Si al momento siguiente le sonríe con tranquilidad y le decía que no se arrepentía de nada.

-yo tampoco comprendo al actual tú, pero no pienso mancharte con mi presencia… es por ello que debo mantenerme al margen, en estos momentos con el ataque del riatsu corrosivo mi cuerpo ha estado muy débil y eso no solo me ha afectado físicamente sino también espiritualmente, mis cambios de actitud no son normales Byakuya, tú me afectas demasiado y lo mejor será mantenerme lejos hasta que se cumplan los meses que nos quedan juntos.

El ya no dijo nada, solo esperaba para ver el próximo actuar en ella, él también había notado que desde ese ataque había estado muy rara, ella por lo general era seria o de diversiones exageradas, por ello había estado más al pendiente para poder saber lo que sucedía.

-es como si algo me controlara- sus ojos comenzaban a mostrarse cansados, ya había gastado muchas energías en un solo día- cuando pienso que quiero estar lejos de ti todo está bien, pero al segundo siguiente deseo estar contigo y eso provoca un gran dolor en mi pecho que no puedo controlar, es como la culpabilidad consumiéndome.

-necesitas dormir- comunico tomándola de los hombros.

-no me tomes de a loca- recrimino sonriendo nostálgica- hablo en serio.

-yo también.

-me sorprende lo mucho que me perdí de tu vida- estuvo por caer de bruces al suelo gracias al cansancio que mostraba su cuerpo, si no es porque el pelinegro la tomo en brazos- antes era yo la que te cargaba de esta forma y ahora eres tú el que lo hace- la acomodo en la cama y antes de soltarla completamente escucho algo que no escuchaba en años- siempre hueles demasiado bien.

-y tú sigues siendo una pervertida- respondió por instinto y la escucho reír.

-esta noche duerme conmigo- rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro y lo atrajo hacia la cama.

-si lo hago desaparecerás- respondió un tanto somnoliento.

-estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedarse dormida.

Aun cuando la última frase hace un siglo había sido una mentira, esta vez le sonó verdadera, se sintió en calma. Él estaba también muy cansado ya que no había dormido nada desde que ella se rindió ante la herida, no se negó, de hecho hizo todo lo contrario, termino de acomodarse al lado de ella, solo cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño y la calidez que ella le brindaba, algo que no sentía en años.

* * *

Al día siguiente la pelinegra Kuchiki ya se sentía con mejor ánimo, si lo pensaba bien aun cuando existía una gran posibilidad de que algo como su ilusión pasara, ella no debía rendirse. Su habitación estaba en calma, seguramente ya pasarían de las siete de la mañana y debía alistarse ¿entonces porque no aparecía ninguna de las chicas del servicio? No es que las necesitara, solamente que Akira siempre se preocupaba por ella e iba a darle los buenos días, entonces se calmó cuando escucho la puerta deslizarse.

-buen día Rukia-san- la mencionada Akira se acercó a la pelinegra con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado- Ichigo-san ha venido a visitarla- dejo el desayuno de la pelinegra en una bandeja al lado de la Kuchiki.

Por algún inexplicable motivo Rukia sintió su corazón acelerarse con furia y entonces la sensación de los labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos la ataco de golpe y se sonrojo tremendamente por lo que se ocultó bajo las cobijas, escucho los paso de Ichigo acercarse y luego lo sintió a su lado mientras que Akira se despedía y se retiraba rápidamente de la habitación con una inclinación a modo de respeto dirigida a ambos.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rukia?- pregunto el pelinaranja mientras se sentaba donde momentos antes estaba Akira y tocaba por sobre la ropa y las vendas el vientre de Rukia.

-perfectamente, no me tomes de a débil, el ataque de ese Hollow no fue la gran cosa- respondió con superioridad cuando su sonrojo se calmó y se sentó para quedar a la misma altura de Ichigo, esa fue una mala idea ya que lo tendría más cerca.

-lo dices como si no hubiera tenido que salvar tu trasero- recibió un golpe en la cabeza- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas enana?!

-no seas un grosero Ichigo ¡tenme más respeto que soy una dama!- lo fulmino con la mirada.

-bien… eso no importa ya- desvió la mirada un tanto rencoroso por el maldito golpe que había dolido como los mil demonios, nada más no le dijo "de dama nada" porque le habría ido peor.

-¿ha que has venido? No me digas que estabas preocupado por mí- le sonrió juguetona y le picoteo el abdomen con un dedo.

-¡de eso nada!- el pelinaranja se sonrojo un poco y la alejo de él en muestra de "enojo".

-eres tan inocente Ichigo- suspiro derrotada- sigues siendo un niño.

-¡yo no soy un niño! ¡Que tú seas una anciana es otra cosa!- nuevamente un golpe- vine para comunicarte de la misión que le he pedido a Kyoraku-san.

-¿misión?

-Karin me dijo algo muy cierto, en el mundo humano Inoe y los demás ya han desaparecido una semana aproximadamente y no podemos quitarles su vida así como así por un conflicto que nos corresponde- la miro de forma seria- por ello le he pedido que me deje cuidar de ellos en el mundo humano.

-¿iras al mundo humano?- lo miro sorprendida y un tanto angustiada, ella no quería alejarse de él, se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que no podría soportarlo, además le preocupaba que si él estaba en el mundo humano le gustara tanto que sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que hizo Isshin por Masaki.

-me ha dado el permiso… pero no quieren arriesgarse a nada, sé que lo que me ha dicho Karin tiene que ver con la ilusión que viviste ayer- ella desvió la mirada desentendida para finalmente voltear su rostro evitando el del pelinaranja- Rukia mírame- la tomo del rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, él tenía el ceño fruncido como casi siempre- no te voy a obligar a que me digas lo que viste, pero me preocupa la actitud de mi hermana.

-¿Qué te dijo Karin?- trato de voltear su rostro pero Ichigo no se lo permitió.

-solo me suplico que fuéramos al mundo humano para mantenerlos a salvo y eso no me sonó precisamente a que los Shinimashitas les quieran capturar.

-tienes razón… no es por eso- cerro los ojos para evitar verlo y respiro tratando de calmarse, sus fosas nasales recibieron el aroma de Ichigo y eso sí que la tranquilizo- pero no te preocupes, la opinión de Karin es muy buena… será lo mejor que vallan al mundo humano.

-¿vendrás conmigo?- pregunto de pronto, sabía que ambos eran capitanes y que una baja como esa en el Seireitei vendría mal… pero luego de leer una interesante nota en la revista de la AMS no creyó que le impidieran que Rukia se fuera con él, mucho menos Byakuya que era quien más confianza le tenía para cuidar de ella.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto anonadada abriendo los ojos.

-vamos Rukia, no seremos los únicos que irán al mundo humano, además Kyoraku-san no me dejara ir si no vienes conmigo- susurro un tanto molesto.

-no sé si Nii-sama…

-sobre eso… ¿quieres saber quiénes irán?- su voz sonó un tanto nerviosa y finalmente soltó el rostro de la chica.

-¿Quiénes irán?- pregunto extrañada.

-pues ya que Karin fue la de la idea obviamente ella ira, Yuzu nos acompañara al igual que Ishida…

-¿dejaran ir a Ishida?- pregunto preocupada y ese tono no le gusto a Ichigo, un vago recuerdo de una suposición de Inoe le ataco. Aquella vez en que habían rescatado a Rukia de su ejecución Ishida hizo un hermoso vestido para ella e Inoe menciono que posiblemente era porque el Quincy está enamorado de la Kuchiki. Aun cuando Rukia se extrañó por verlo fruncir el ceño lo dejo pasar, porque la muerte del pelinegro a manos de la pelinaranja la ataco de golpe.

-¿Por qué tan preocupada?- exclamo molesto.

-no te pongas celoso Ichigo, solo era una pregunta- respondió por instinto y el pelinaranja se sonrojo por su respuesta.

-¡yo no estoy celoso! ¡¿En serio crees que podría encelarme de una enana como tú y ese idiota de Ishida?!- la nueva respuesta del chico la hizo regresar a la realidad y esta vez sintió un golpe en su pecho, esa respuesta le había dolido.

-tienes razón- sonrió con tristeza- no sé cómo pude pensar que te encelarías por mí- comenzó a reír avergonzada, él se sintió mal al ver esa expresión en el rostro de la pelinegra- ¿Quién más ira?

-Renji y Toshiro que no quiere despegarse de mi hermana- susurro un tanto molesto y la escucho reír.

-me sorprende lo protector que eres con tus hermanas aún recuerdo la discusión que te armaste con Karin cuando te dijo de su relación con el capitán Hitsugaya- su sonrisa le tranquilizo.

\- ¡ese maldito Toshiro se aprovecha de mi hermana! ¡Casi le triplica la edad! O posiblemente más.

-el capitán y yo tenemos casi la misma edad- respondió pensativa la Kuchiki- supongo que tienes razón para molestarte pero el sigue teniendo la actitud de un niño.

-tu igual con tu obsesivo amor a ese horrible conejo- un dolor punzante se hico presente en su abdomen, cortesía de un puñetazo de Rukia.

-no te expreses de esa forma de Chappy.

-esa cosa es casi tan ofensivo como el embajador de algas ¿Cómo pueden amarlos?- pregunto refiriéndose a Byakuya y ella. Esta vez hizo uso de su inteligencia y se alejó de ella para no recibir su golpe y ella por la poca fuerza que tenía cayo de bruces al suelo.

-¡Eres un idiota!- se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la cama.

-es tu culpa… ya en serio, otra persona que ira será Byakuya.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué mi hermano?

-no tengo la menor idea, solo sé que Kyoraku-san y Urahara-san se miraron de manera cómplice y me dijeron que yo me hiciera cargo de pasar el mensaje.

-si Urahara tiene que ver en esto me imagino un poco la razón.

-¿Dónde nos quedaríamos?

-¿si piensas acompañarnos?

-si mi Nii-sama va, yo también- se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su atuendo y Haori de capitana para después cambiarse- ¿Quién cuidara de Riruka? ¿Cómo esta ella y su bebé?

-pues está en perfecto estado, ahora luce más saludable, Yuzu y Kukaku la han estado cuidando bien, pero para mantenerla a salvo se le pedirá a Kei que cuide de ella

-¿Por qué diablos meten a mi teniente? Tu padre es muy fuerte… no le veo el caso.

-¡ya te dije que no se!- chillo exasperado porque esas preguntas se las había hecho el mismo- y sobre donde nos quedaremos… será en Tokio ya que todos tienen sus trabajos ahí, Urahara-san nos ha preparado una casa para todos, aun cuando no está muy lejos de Karakura lo mejor será quedarnos ahí que en la casa que alguna vez fue nuestra.

-comprendo… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-mañana.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación de Byakuya y Yoruichi se escuchaba mucho jaleo, el motivo era que hace apenas cinco minutos Akira había entrado a la habitación y se encontró con una escena una tanto adorable si se está hablando de los que ahí dentro están. Las cuatro sirvientas que acostumbran a llevar el desayuno a Yoruichi están molestas porque Akira no las deja entrar así que insisten llamando a Yoruichi para que les autorice entrar.

¿Qué es lo que vio Akira? Pues bien, Yoruichi y Byakua están durmiendo frente a frente en la misma cama con expresión de tranquilidad y es poco decir que ver dormir a Byakuya Kuchiki ya es toda una proeza porque siempre que entran él ya está listo para irse a su división. Pero eso no es todo, la morena tiene oculta su cara en el pecho de él y el pelinegro la abraza más hacia sí.

Con tanto ruido el pelinegro termino por despertarse, es raro en el quedarse dormido y se sobresaltó cuando vio suficiente luz entrando por la ventana, pero le restó importancia al sentirse tan bien descansado, hacia tanto tiempo que no dormía tranquilamente, sintió su cuerpo muy cálido y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Yoruichi estaba muy cerca de él, retiro su brazo de la pelimorada y comenzó a levantarse, para apreciar la luz de la mañana aun sentado en la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan cansado la noche anterior que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa.

Yoruichi se fue despertando por el ruido y el movimiento de la cama, perdiendo contacto con la calidez que la rodeo toda la noche termino por abrir los ojos y pudo apreciar al Kuchiki dándole la espalda, no entendía cómo es que el maldito lo hacía pero por lo que le indicaba todo, él se acababa de despertar y su cabello lucia tan bien acomodado y sedoso como siempre, estaba segura de que el suyo era un desastre.

-te dije que cuando despertaras estaría a tu lado- susurro con la voz un tanto áspera por apenas haberse despertado.

-tardaste más de un siglo en cumplir esa promesa- respondió mientras se ponía de pie y le dirigía una mirada por sobre el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Yoruichi-sama!- los gritos se escucharon con más insistencia.

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- exclamo molesto el pelinegro por tan poca educación que tenían sus empleadas.

-no te enojes con ellas- la pelimorada se sentó en la cama para después ponerse de pie y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación- su costumbre es traerme el desayuno y supongo que Akira no las habrá dejado entrar si yo seguía dormida- le sonrió levente y finalmente abrió la puerta- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Yoruichi-sama Akira-san no dejaba que entráramos y usted sabe que…- la morena alzo una mano en señal de silencio.

-no se preocupen… yo le he dicho a Akira que no entren si aún duermo- la mencionada suspiro aliviada de que la señora saliera, estaba segura de que si no lo hacía terminaría siendo atacada por las otras chicas.

-perdone nuestra insistencia entonces- hicieron una inclinación a modo de disculpa- ¿va a desayunar?- Yoruichi regreso su vista a Byakuya que estaba alistando todo para tomar un baño y después ir a desayunar, al sentirse observado le regreso la mirada y la vio voltearse hacia las sirvientas y sonreír divertida.

\- si no es mucha molestia… voy a desayunar con mi esposo.

Akira y las sirvientas pusieron expresión de Shock al escucharla decir aquello, ella nunca quería desayunar junto a Byakuya y mucho menos le decía "mi esposo". El pelinegro la miro vagamente sorprendido, pero no era de extrañarse, parece ser que después de la extraña conversación de la noche pasada ella ya le había tomado nuevamente confianza y algo en su interior se había regocijado cuando ella dijo eso.

-entonces permítame alistarla- Akira siendo la fiel dama de compañía y con las enseñanzas de la vieja Mizuki tenía que poner presentable a Yoruichi- ¿Cómo piensa vestir hoy?- la pelimorada puso expresión pensativa y se dijo a si misma ¿Por qué no?

-solo por hoy usare alguno de los Kimonos de Ginrei- sonrió divertida al ver el desconcierto entre quienes la escuchaban pero cuando Akira entro pidiendo permiso a Byakuya y le sonrió de lo más contenta sabía que a partir de ahora serian buenos días.

Cuando ambos terminaron su baño y se vistieron por partes separadas el pelinegro ya estaba esperando pacientemente su desayuno en donde siempre lo comía, uno de los guardias de la mansión le comunico que Ichigo había llegado a ver a Rukia y que en unos minutos llegaría a hablar con él, por ello habían preparado los lugares de la pelinegra y el Kurosaki también.

-ya te han informado- Yoruichi se sentó delante de él y el pelinegro pudo apreciar lo bien que se veía con Kimono, en esta ocasión era uno de color rosa claro con detalles en negro de lo más elegantes, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño con una horquilla de piedras preciosas- Ichigo sí que no pierde el tiempo con Rukia- el Kuchiki le prestó atención- mira que entrar a la habitación de ella- negó desaprobatoriamente y él no pudo evitar darle la razón.

-Yoruichi-san, Nii-sama- Rukia entro a la habitación y se sentó al lado derecho de Byakuya e Izquierdo de Yoruichi.

-Yoruichi-san, Byakuya- saludo vagamente el pelinaranja sentándose delante de Rukia- oh! Yoruichi-san hace mucho que no te veía vestida así- tomo un poco de agua aun cuando era fulminado por los hermanos Kuchiki por su falta de modales.

-solo será por hoy, no te preocupes… - comento despreocupada tomando un vaso con té- aunque estoy segura de que deseas verme como aquella ves en que te cure de tu primer encuentro con Kenpachi- comento divertida mientras tomaba de su té, Ichigo casi escupe el agua y giro su rostro sonrojado haciendo que los Kuchiki se mostraran molestos.

-claro que no Yoruichi-san…- comento tratando de calmar la situación.

-te dije que aprovecharas en aquella ocasión, incluso desaprovechaste nuestro baño juntos y se perfectamente que si lo deseabas- comento con pena, y si los hermanos estaban por fruncir el ceño esta vez lo hicieron.

-¡Yoruichi-san no digas esas cosas!- chillo avergonzado.

-¿Qué desaprovecho Yoruichi-san?- pregunto Rukia con una sonrisa molesta.

-ha pues…

-¡no vine a hablar de cosas pasadas!- corto antes de que sufriera a manos de un Bankai de miles de cuchillas y otro de hielo- vine a comunicarle a Byakuya sobre su misión.

-¿Qué misión?- pregunto tratando de dejar ese sugerente tema por visto.

\- Kyoraku-san…- Byakuya rodo los ojos con un solo pensamiento ¿Qué diablos quiere ese idiota ahora?- quiere que tu dirijas la misión que llevaremos a cabo en el mundo humano.

-¿Por qué yo?

-no lo sé, el piensa que eres el más calificado para esas cosas.

-tengo compromisos con mi división y no puedo dejar el clan solo.

-si él no va… yo tomare su lugar- comento Yoruichi como quien no quiere la cosa- necesito despejarme un buen rato ahí, y el podrá seguir con su monótona vida- Rukia la miro temerosa de que dijera algo que a su hermano no le gustaría escuchar- ¿saben lo divertidos que son los humanos?

-pues si quieres tomar su lugar no le veo inconveniente- respondió Ichigo quitado de la pena ya que esa estrategia se la aconsejo Urahara- irán mis hermanas, Renji, Ishida, Toshiro y Rukia con nosotros para poder cuidar bien a mis amigos de los peligros que representen esos Shinimashitas.

-será interesante, además recuerda que yo estoy a un nivel superior al de un capitán- le guiño el ojo.

-entonces está decidido- exclamo contento el pelinaranja, bueno solo por dentro se mostraba así al ver como lo fulminaba Byakuya.

-yo nunca dije que no aceptaría.

-¿entonces iras?

-es una orden del capitán comandante.

-de todas formas voy a ir Ichigo.

De esta forma desayunaron entre discusiones cortas que tenían los esposos Kuchiki y las más largas y ridículas por parte de Rukia e Ichigo que hasta por la mosca pasando discutían. Más tarde todo quedo listo para su viaje y partirían al mundo humano, un lugar que en cierta forma los hermanos Kurosaki tenían miedo de pisar.

* * *

Bien parece que cada vez me supero más a mi misma, no lo había notado pero este capitulo es incluso más largo que el anterior, me gusto meter la pelea entre Ichigo y Rukia, creo que esa es de las cosas que más caracteriza a estos personajes...con solo ver el primer opening te das cuenta de que les encanta llevarse la contraria ( _he de admitir que tan solo vi el primer capitulo, en la parte del opening y comencé a seguir esta pareja, como al tercer capitulo busque si lo eran y lo primero que me apareció fue una imagen del IchiHime -.-" no fue nada bello, pero conforme fui avanzando en la historia me hice a la idea de que es muy probable que Ichigo y Rukia terminen juntos_ ) también fue muy divertido escribir la única forma en que Ichigo se "sacrificaría" para hacerle recordar a Rukia como se respira :)

Lo de la ilusión con Hisana si es muy relevante ... esta ilusión solo sera el comienzo de las muchas advertencias que ignoraran o tomaran en cuenta sobre el resultado de esta historia que se ha vuelto mi favorita (por ahora... solo llevo dos pero bueno) de escribir. Byakuya y Yoruichi están un paso más cerca del otro en su relación y lo que les espera a los personajes en el mundo humano es solo uno de los muchos climax que se presentaran en la historia.

 _ **¿alguien leyó el manga de esta semana? ¿como que Yachiru es la Zanpakuto de Kenpachi?! si lo pienso es lógico y ya se esperaba pero de todas formas me abofeteo de golpe cuando lo leí... ¿que les pareció a ustedes?**_

 **Feliz inicio de mes :D**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si fue así díganme que les pareció el capitulo, me gusta saber sus opiniones.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, la agregan a favoritos, dejan su comentario y sobre todo la leen :D**

* * *

 **El sello en la oscuridad de Tokio.**

En el mundo humano, más específicamente en uno de los muchos hermosos jardines de la prestigiada Universidad de Tokio, se puede apreciar un grupo de varios chicos sentados en las bancas próximas a la inmensa cafetería, entre ellos se destacan un muy apuesto pelinaranja que se encuentra sentado delante de una de las mesas leyendo un libro de lo más relajado de la persona que más admira: William Shakespeare, el libro es "Hamlet"; más separado del pelinaranja pero en la misma mesa se encuentra un pelinegro rellenando formatos, a su lado un pelirrojo escribiendo en su portátil quien sabe qué cosa y delante del pelinegro un castaño haciendo berrinche porque el pelinaranja lo ignora olímpicamente.

Los cuatro chicos son rodeados por el montón de gente que desea comprar su almuerzo o simplemente descansar un rato de su tan saturada vida como universitarios, pero especialmente son admirados por un grupo de hormonales féminas y es que no es por nada pero esos chicos llaman la atención a kilómetros.

Desde que todos ellos llegaron al mundo humano han llamado la atención demasiado, ya que siendo Shinigamis tienen una presencia majestuosa que atrae demasiado a los mortales, incluso se asegura que muchos hombres se volverían gay por ellos y digamos que no es algo muy grato de saber. Ichigo es junto con Ishida los más buscados, aun cuando el ultimo no es oficialmente un Shinigami, al ya estar muerto lo es, tiene la misma aura y elegancia que ellos ahora y seguramente obtendría una zanpakuto muy poderosa.

-no entiendo cómo es posible que termináramos en esta situación- susurro Renji harto de verse rodeado de esos molestos humanos.

-ni me lo preguntes…- comento Ishida- ni siquiera sé cómo terminamos eligiendo estas carreras.

-tal vez porque se lo dijimos a Inoe y ella se encargó de traer el papeleo- comento el pelinaranja sin despegar su vista de su libro- me lamento de no haber elegido mi primera opción- comento con desdicha mientras suspiraba con pesar.

* * *

Flashback.

Hace apenas cinco días que los shinigamis llegaron a Tokio y todo se ha puesto de lo más interesante, para empezar cuando llegaron se sorprendieron mucho de la "casa" que Urahara había preparado para ellos, ¡era enorme! ¿De dónde diablos había sacado el dinero para comprar una mansión si él vivía en un cuchitril? Y eso no es todo, bajo la mansión había una zona de entrenamiento tan grande como la que construyeron él y Yoruichi bajo la zona de ejecución.

Algo que fue suficientemente desagradable para los shinigamis fue que el idiota del capitán de la segunda división ¡los había inscrito a la escuela! En el caso de Renji, Rukia, Ichigo e Ishida fue a la misma universidad donde estudian Inoe y los demás. Mientras que Karin, Yuzu y un muy molesto Toshiro habían sido inscritos a la preparatoria en tercer año. Cuando llegaron solo encontraron una nota que decía que era necesario que hicieran algo de provecho y por ello tendrían que estudiar.

-¿aún no saben qué carrera escoger?- pregunto Inoe con una sonrisa. En estos momentos los humanos también vivirían con ellos para poder estar más al pendiente- las clases comienzan pasado mañana.

-¿Qué estudias tu Inoe?- pregunto Rukia con mucha curiosidad, ya que si era interesante se metería a la misma que ella para no estar sola.

-estudio actuación, es una carrera que se agregó apenas hace dos años a la universidad de Tokio.

-¿Actuación?- estrellitas se mostraron en los ojos de Rukia- ¡esa!- señalo enérgica- quiero estudiar eso.

-¡genial!- Orihime la abrazo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué estudiaras Ichigo?- pregunto Arisawa.

-no tengo idea, posiblemente medicina, de algo me servirá en el futuro- respondió despreocupado-o tal vez literatura…- continuo pensativo ya que él es de gustos literarios muy exigentes y aprender de ello le llama más la atención que curar heridos- ¿Qué estudias tú?

-yo estudio para instructora deportiva- respondió muy contenta e Ichigo asintió sintiéndose tonto por tan obvia selección de carrera.

-¿tu Ishida-kun?- pregunto Inoe, ya que desde que se habían vuelto a ver él no le había dirigido la palabra más que para responderle un hola y eso la hacía sentirse triste porque con el resto si hablaba de manera fluida ¿Qué había hecho mal? No es que el joven fuera grosero con ella, de hecho le hablaba cortésmente como siempre, pero… nunca había sido así con ella, ahora eran como extraños

-Psicología Inoe-san- respondió tranquilamente, tanto como si no le importara hablarle a la pelinaranja y el ambiente se tensó.

-¿tu Abarai-kun?- continúo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa triste.

-ciencias de la comunicación me parece interesante.

-es una buena carrera y está en la misma facultad que la mía- Inoe se centró en una plática con el pelirrojo.

-Keigo, Mizuiro… ustedes estudian turismo ¿no es cierto?- Ichigo tenía más o menos una idea de lo que sus amigos deseaban hace dos años.

-si… eso nos ayuda a conocer muchas chicas- exclamo con voz cantarina el joven de cabellera castaña y el de cabello negro asintió con una sonrisa mientras veía su celular y de vez en cuando tecleaba algo.

-las facultades de todos quedaran juntas así que podríamos encontrarnos de vez en cuando- agrego el obsesivo del celular.

-no entiendo porque Byakuya y Yoruichi-san ya no pasan por esto- Ichigo lloraba internamente el tener que estudiar nuevamente, tantos años sin hacerlo le había quitado práctica.

-porque ellos ya saben muchas cosas- respondió rápidamente Rukia.

-pues a mí no me molestaría estudiar…- comento Yoruichi- pero lo mejor será que me dedique a entrenar, he perdido condición- exclamo señalando su cuerpo.

-claro que no Yoruichi-san, usted es perfecta- Keigo le guiño el ojo y ella sonrió de manera coqueta.

-entonces ya está decidido-culmino Chad antes de quedarse dormido al no verse incluido en la conversación.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

-debimos medir nuestras palabras ese día- comento con pena Ishida- ahora por esa estupidez debemos…

-ni me lo recuerdes, no es nada grato participar en este tonto evento- le corto Renji.

-pero si será divertido chicos- comento Keigo y fue rápidamente fulminado por los otros tres.

-lo dices porque no eres tu uno de los que participara.

\- claro que no Ichigo, de hecho te envidio, mira que ser uno de los protagonistas, yo solo seré anfitrión- dijo tratando de calmar el ambiente pero solo lo empeoro.

-cállate, he sido protagonista de cosas más interesantes que estas- regreso su atención a su libro pero escucho la voz de Inoe acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Ya practicaron sus líneas?- se sentó en medio de Ichigo e Ishida.

-en eso estaba pero mi personaje es un idiota- respondió Renji- no me agrada…

-pero es divertido ¿no creen?- pregunto con ilusión- ser alguien que jamás serias, hace años pensé en la posibilidad de serlo y me encanta la idea de participar con ustedes.

-a mí no me hace mucha gracia si me lo preguntas- corto el pelinegro y los ojos de la pelinaranja se iluminaron de dolor por su comentario.

-¿no te agrada ser mi pareja en la obra Ishida-kun?- pregunto con una sonrisa fingida que obtuvo la atención de Ichigo, rápidamente escruto con la mirada al pelinegro esperando que dejara de ser tan grosero con Orihime, tres meses de que llegaron al mundo humano y él siempre la trataba del asco.

-si me lo preguntas en verdad- levanto su vista de los formatos que rellenaba y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya- no… no me agrada para nada la idea, pienso que estaría mejor con otra coestrella-le sonrió y apretó levemente la mano da la joven para después soltarla, regreso su vista a los formatos y sintió como Renji e Ichigo estuvieron por lanzársele encima por ser tan grosero.

-comprendo… y no te culpo- se golpeó levemente la cabeza- la verdad no eres el único- eso era mentira, ya que todo hombre en esa universidad daría cualquier cosa por tenerla a ella de pareja aunque sea en este evento- muchos chicos se quejan por lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser.

-qué bueno que lo comprendas- comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

-¡Ishi…!- grito molesto el pelinaranja pero el sonido de un celular atrajo la atención de todos, era el de Ishida, el pelinegro reviso la pantalla y su rostro se transformó a uno más vivaz, contesto la llamada y lo primero que dijo destrozo aún más a la pelinaranja.

-Nemu-san, me alegra escuchar tu voz- se puso de pie alejándose de sus acompañantes, su voz no sonó cortante ni mucho menos cortes, simplemente era él, el apuesto joven que cada día más apartaba a Inoe Orihime con sus desplantes de cortesía siempre desaparecía cuando hablaba con Nemu.

-¿y Rukia?- pregunto el pelinaranja para cambiar un poco el ambiente.

-no tardará en llegar…- justo cuando dijo eso la pelinegra apareció delante de ellos, respiraba con algo de dificultad y se le veía un poco cansada.

-¿Qué diablos paso contigo enana?- pregunto acercándose a ella un poco.

-cállate idiota… tuve que encargarme del hollow que apareció cerca de aquí- puso sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-has perdido condición- comento por lo bajo.

-no es eso… desde aquel ataque en la garganta la energía se me acaba muy rápido en algunas ocasiones- se sentó en el lugar que minutos antes ocupaba Ishida- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-nada importante… ¿Cómo vas con tus líneas?- Inoe desvió rápidamente el tema al notar como Ichigo mencionaría sobre lo de Ishida.

-ya me he aprendido unas cuantas líneas- respondió sonriente- definitivamente no me equivoque al elegir esta carrera.

-¿verdad? Es muy emocionante- la sonrisa de Orihime se volvió verdadera, definitivamente Rukia lograba animar a los pelinaranjas y eso es algo que Tatsuki odiaba.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- un grito femenino se escuchó y el pelinaranja rápidamente se vio envuelto en un apachurrado abrazo que venía de parte de una joven de cabello negro azulado y ojos color miel, era un poco más alta que Rukia- ¿me extrañaste?- el ceño de Rukia se frunció.

-¿Qué necesitas ahora Kaoru?- pregunto con desgana.

-practiquemos nuestras líneas- exclamo enérgica y miro a Rukia como diciendo "es mío"

-ni siquiera las he leído, el papel nos lo dieron hace unas horas-respondió tratando de librarse del agarre.

-¿aún no sabes de que van las obras?- exclamo con una sonrisa.

-no- Ishida se agregó y junto con Renji y Orihime prestaron atención ya que ellos tampoco sabían, mucho menos Rukia, ella simplemente recibió su papel y comenzó a practicar las líneas.

-¿sabes al menos si tienes una pareja en la Obra?- pregunto completamente desconcertada.

-la única pareja de la que se es la de la obra de Inoe e Ishida- respondio encogiéndose de hombros, la chica lo soltó y se sentó a su lado, seguido de ella el pelinegro tomo lugar junto a Renji para saber también, ya que el solo sabía que Inoe sería su pareja- ¿Cómo se llamaba?- puso expresión pensativa, ni siquiera presto atención cuando le dijeron el nombre de las dos obras que se presentarían en el festival.

-pues escuchen con mucha atención- de entre su mochila que colgaba en su hombro saco dos libretos- no he leído las obras al igual que ustedes- lo noto al ver su interés por saber de qué iba- pero tengo entendido que son las famosas leyendas de "Tanabata" y "El espejo" un tanto modificadas por nuestra facultad- Rukia y Renji continuaron con cara de duda, para empezar aun cuando los Shinigamis forman parte de la mitología japonesa, no significa que sepan sobre otras.

-¿no saben de qué van las leyendas?- sonrió burlona y Rukia frunció el ceño, aunque Kaoru tampoco sabía de qué trataban solo que de ahí venían las obras.

-ya recuerdo- susurro Ichigo- Tanabata es una leyenda que cuenta la historia de Orihime- miro a la pelinaranja, ella sonrió al saber que incluso su personaje y ella se llamaban igual- la hija del Rey celestial "Tentei", ella era muy buena tejedora y siempre tejía a las orillas del río Amanogawa, pero no podía enamorarse de nadie al tejer siempre, por ello su padre compadeciéndose de ella le presento a Hikoboshi, un pastor que se encontraba al otro lado del río, se enamoraron y todas esas tonterías- comento quitado de la pena mientras agitaba una mano restándole importancia.

-el enamorarse no son tonterías- menciono Rukia sorprendiendo al resto- las personas solo son estúpidas al caer- una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de los presentes y comprendían perfectamente porque ella e Ichigo congeniaban tan bien.

-bueno… el punto es que ambos dejaron de hacer lo que debían hacer y el padre de ella los separo, cuando Orihime se puso triste por ello, su padre se compadeció y les permitiría verse una vez cada año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes, el problema era que ninguno de los dos podía cruzar de la otra orilla del rio, tras el llanto de ella un grupo de urracas le prometieron que ellas harían un puente cada año permitiéndoles verse.

-que romántico- comento Orihime al borde del llanto- definitivamente me esforzare mucho- dirigió su mirada a Ishida- puede que Ishida-kun no esté contento de ser mi pareja en esta obra, pero definitivamente estoy feliz de que tú lo seas, así que esforcémonos- le sonrió dulcemente y el pelinegro desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado, ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para el pelinaranja.

-¿y la otra es la nuestra?- pregunto Rukia mirando a Ichigo.

-supongo… no se cual nos tocó.

-¿en qué mundo vives Ichigo?- pregunto Renji- hasta yo sé el nombre de mi obra y mi personaje.

-¿Quién es?

-el Rey ese… el… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- todos lo miraron como el idiota que es.

-Rey celestial Tentei- dijo Keigo.

-ese- una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se mostró en su rostro e Ichigo se sorprendió de encontrar a alguien más idiota que Keigo… de esos no hay y podría ser peligroso.

-así es Kuchiki-san- corto la pelinegra de ojos miel- "el espejo" es nuestra obra.

-¿esa de que trata?- pregunto con interés el pelinegro aun cuando sabia de que iba, quería escucharlo de Ichigo- ¿por cierto que papeles tienen?

-yo soy el samurái- respondió cortante el pelinaranja.

-yo soy la hija- tras la respuesta de la joven de ojos miel el pelinegro sonrió cuando vio a Ichigo ponerse nervioso al saber lo que diría Rukia.

-yo soy la esposa- sonrió triunfal.

-¿sabes que al final te mueres?- le pregunto Ichigo con duda, el rostro iluminado de la joven se volvió uno triste y comenzó a hacer circulitos en la mesa mientras maldecía su suerte, Orihime y Renji sintieron pena por su amiga mientras que Kaoru sonreía victoriosa, seguramente ella sería la pareja de Ichigo.

-yo seré tu pareja ¿verdad Kurosaki-kun?- Rukia apretó los puños molesta- porque tengo entendido que ambas historias son de amor.

-¿y bien Kurosaki? ¿De qué va la historia?- insistió Ishida ignorando los comentarios de la joven.

-Kaoru… no, no serás mi pareja- suspiro el pelinaranja, la chica se decepciono y fue el turno de Rukia de sonreír victoriosa- se supone que esta historia habla de un matrimonio…

-¡yo! ¡Yo sé!- Orihime levanto la mano como si esto se tratara de responder, se le veía emocionada- ¡yo quiero contarla!

-muy bien Inoe… cuéntala- respondió el chico.

-trata de un matrimonio, como dijo Kurosaki-kun, ambos eran felices y un día el esposo tiene que ir a la capital para presentarse ante el nuevo rey, como recuerdo de ahí le lleva a su esposa un espejo- Ichigo asintió al escuchar la forma de narrar de la joven- un regalo que su esposa recibió un tanto extrañada ya que nunca había visto algo como eso, y se comprende- dijo con desgana extrañándolos, el pelinaranja se quedó quieto ¿Cómo que "y se comprende"?- resulta que tiempo atrás el hombre estuvo casado con otra y ella en sus últimos días le hizo prometer que no se enamoraría de otra…

-Inoe…- trato de interrumpirla el Kurosaki.

-… y por ello cuando la esposa dejo el espejo en la habitación y el esposo nuevamente se fue de viaje en la noche escucho campanadas y del espejo salió una mujer cubierta por su cabello que le dijo que tras ver el espejo tenía solo siete días de vida- la pelinaranja se veía muy emocionada contando la historia- pasaron los siete días y mato a la esposa, resultando ser que aquella mujer que salió del pozo- todos se extrañaron ¿Qué poso?- que se veía en la tele del espejo- ¿tele del espejo?- era la primera esposa del hombre…

-I-Inoe-san…- esta vez fue Ishida quien trato de interrumpirla.

-… cuando el esposo regreso encontró en un árbol la cabeza de su difunta esposa en manos de su difunta esposa- hasta Keigo tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca- mientras tanto su hija fue llevada al palacio por el samurái para hacer la prueba del rey para ver quien se volvería su esposa- justo hasta ese momento menciono a la hija- les dieron unas semillas y la de ella no floreció como las de las otras chicas y al final se fue a la luna como el conejo de la luna porque ella era de ahí, fin- culmino con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y todos estaban en silencio.

-no puede ser…- susurro Rukia con voz temblorosa- aun cuando me muero suena genial- alzo los brazos con victoria pero Ichigo se puso de pie suspirando con molestia.

-esa no es la historia Inoe- la pelinaranja se sintió decepcionada.

-mezclaste muchas historias… incluso la de una película…- Ishida tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-¿entonces cuál es?

-la verdadera historia- el pelinaranja se aclaró la garganta- trata sobre un Samurái, yo, su esposa, Rukia- el Kurosaki señalo con su cabeza a la joven mencionada que abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sintió fulminada por Kaoru- y su hija, en este caso Kaoru… se supone que justo como antes de que Inoe se desviara, el hombre al regresar de su viaje y regalarle el espejo a su esposa ella se sorprendió por no haber visto nada como eso ya que en esos lugares no había, le pregunto por la mujer que se veía en él y él le respondió que era ella misma, al desconocer sobre el espejo solo entendió que lo que aparecía en él era su imagen, la mujer lo guardo y tiempo después cayó enferma.

-¿mi muerte verdad?- comento dramática, él solo asintió.

-cuando estuvo por morir tomo el espejo y se lo dio a su hija diciendo que en cuanto lo viera la vería a ella, la esposa murió- Rukia se entristeció al recordar su fortuna…"yo moriré antes que él" se dijo a sí misma, eso es lo que le mostro la garganta- su hija miraba el espejo día y noche, al ignorar lo mismo que su madre y que se pareciera tanto, pensó que realmente hablaba con ella, un día su padre la vio hablándole al espejo de manera muy atenta y le pregunto lo que ella hacía, la hija respondió que miraba a su madre y que ya no lucia enferma por lo que el hombre, sin querer romperle la ilusión a su hija respondió: "Tú la encuentras en el espejo, como yo la hallo en ti", Eso es todo.

-muy hermosa la historia, aunque preferiría ser yo la esposa- comento Kaoru- casi no participare.

-tengo entendido que en esa historia, el samurái y su esposa se profesaban un amor muy grande, por ello le dio el espejo a su hija, por ser un regalo de amor demasiado valioso para ella- Ichigo miro a Ishida como diciéndole "¿no que no sabías?"- por lo que le será más fácil a Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san ser los esposos que a usted Hira Kaoru-san- la joven apretó los puños un tanto molesta.

-es cierto… no los has visto en casa…- continuo Renji.

-¿casa?-exclamo extrañada-¿van muy seguido a la casa del otro?- los mencionado alzaron las cejas y respondieron con inocencia.

-no vamos muy seguido, vivimos juntos- la joven se quedó de piedra y algunas de las chicas que los habían estado rodeando hace rato por estar interesadas en los masculinos del grupo quedaron igual que ella.

-¡¿Viven juntos?!- y por si faltaba que gente de la cafetería se enterara en un rato más, al estar al pendiente de esos deslumbrantes chicos, en esta ocasión se enteraron demasiado rápido.

-claro que si… Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-kun han dormido en la misma habitación desde hace cuatro años- completo Inoe y justo en ese momento Ichigo se dio cuenta de que esas cosas se podrían mal interpretar- aunque ahora no lo hacen por Kuchiki-san- menciono en un susurro que todos ignoraron, la joven se refería en esta ocasión a Byakuya, el jamás permitiría que su hermana durmiera con el Kurosaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ustedes son pareja?- Kaoru no se lo creía, pero si solo eran pareja no pasaría nada, aun tenia oportunidad con el pelinaranja.

-mmm… pues no… aun no…- comento Rukia pensativa y en esta ocasión hasta Ichigo la miro sorprendido ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Rukia había dicho "Aun no"!- por ahora solo estamos comprometidos…- soltó sin más, Ichigo asintió entendiendo y como ya todos en el lugar les ponían atención, pues bien, surgieron muchas teorías ese día.

Chismes corrían en la escuela, ahora entendían porque todos ellos lucían tan deslumbrantes, seguramente eran de buena familia y por eso Ichigo y Rukia estaban comprometidos y desde tan corta edad ya compartían techo y hasta la misma cama, aunque claro que era cierto que venían de buena familia, ignoraban por completo que cuando Orihime hablo de compartir cuarto se refería a Ichigo durmiendo cómodamente en su cama y Rukia durmiendo en el sucio ropero.

* * *

Mientras los Shinigamis y humanos cumplían con sus horas de estudio en la universidad, los shinigamis más jóvenes y una Quincy lo hacen en la preparatoria, son apenas las once de la mañana y seguramente será un día muy ocupado para dos personas en especial. Por los pasillos de la preparatoria principal de Tokio se puede ver a un muy apuesto pelinegro de ojos gris azulado caminar con un porte elegante, como es un descanso muchas chicas suspiran embobadas, al lado de él se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabellos morados, tez morena y ojos dorados de mirada gatuna que atrapa los ojos de los masculinos.

¿Qué hacen Yoruichi y Byakuya en la escuela de las hermanas Kurosaki? Pues fueron citados en ese lugar por directora para hablar con ambos, no quiso dar detalles cuando hablo por teléfono con la morena, solo que le urgía hablar con ambos. Llegaron a la sala de profesores y uno de ellos ya los esperaba, era un hombre vestido de manera muy atlética, seguro se encargaba de la clase deportiva, los hizo entrar hasta la oficina de la directora donde los recibió una joven mujer de unos 27 o 30 años aproximadamente.

-bienvenidos, señorita Yoruichi, Señor Kuchiki- hizo una reverencia y el matrimonio solo movió la cabeza mientras se sentaban delante de ella, cuando así fue, la directora levanto la vista y pudo apreciar al hombre que tenía delante, se sonrojo por completo al notar lo guapo que era- mi nombre es Suzuki Ryoko.

-¿para qué nos llamó?- pregunto un tanto molesta la mujer gato, no le agrado para nada como miro a Byakuya.

-¿ah?- exclamo desconcertada y después dirigio su mirada a la pelimorada que la fulmino molesta- cierto- regreso a su papel profesional de directora- tengo entendido que usted es el responsable de las señoritas Kurosaki y el joven Hitsugaya- menciono mirando al pelinegro.

-¿sucedió algo importante con ellos?- pregunto el Kuchiki tranquilamente encerrando en fantasías nuevamente a la directora, Yoruichi harta de la situación se aclaró la garganta.

-Kurosaki Karin-san se encuentra en la enfermería- ambos comprendieron un poco, había recaído- tengo entendido que dos de sus compañeras comenzaron a molestarla pero ella les ignoro, haciendo que se enojaran aún más, cuando intentaron agredirla una la golpeo a la altura del pecho y ella comenzó a quejarse durante clases hasta que termino desmayada en su clase de educación física.

-¿Qué es lo que le gustaría saber al respecto?- continuo Byakuya.

-¿la joven tiene algún problema de salud?, lo pregunto ya que en su informe no viene nada al respecto.

-no- respondió escuetamente la ex Shihoin- y si no es molestia me gustaría… nos gustaría ir a verla- la salud de Karin, Ishida e Ichigo iba más allá del entendimiento de cualquier humano, por lo que no tendría caso contarle sobre sus recaídas.

-claro…- se puso de pie- los llevare, pero antes- tomo un documento de uno de los cajones que se encontraban en la esquina de la habitación- me gustaría que llenaran esta información.

-Byakuya- el mencionado y la directora la miraron- puedes adelantarte, no es necesario que esperes aquí- él asintió.

-en ese caso lo llevare- se ofreció con una sonrisa bobalicona.

-no es necesario, conozco el camino…- dio media vuelta- con permiso- se alejó de ellas y salió rumbo a la enfermería decepcionando a la mujer.

-listo- comento Yoruichi cuando lleno todo el papeleo- aquí tiene señora- le entrego los documentos.

-no soy señora- dijo tajante y un tanto grosera- debería darse cuenta de que aun soy muy joven, que luzca un poco más grande que una estudiante como tú no significa que sea demasiado grande, ni siquiera soy casada- aclaro contenta, ese Kuchiki tendría que caer ante sus encantos.

-oh… disculpe la confusión, pero usted, señorita Ryoko también cayó en un error muy común.

-¿de qué hablas?

-a nadie en mi familia le gustaría escuchar que alguien como usted me tutee, no lo haga- la mujer frunció el ceño- y espero que pronto encuentre alguien con quien desposarse, es demasiado atractiva como para que se desgaste- comento halagadora con una sonrisa que pareció sincera.

-ten por seguro de que así lo hare- Yoruichi noto esa mirada que lo decía todo, esa mujer había puesto los ojos en el hombre equivocado- y te seguiré tuteando hasta que te des cuenta que como la secretaria del señor Kuchiki no ganaras nada- la pelimorada se descoloco ¿Cómo que secretaria?

-¿secretaria?

-sí, tú fuiste la que atendió mi llamada, estoy cien por ciento segura de eso, se nota que deberías de aprender muchos modales como para hablarle tan familiarmente a tu jefe, el señor Kuchiki se nota muy respetable- la morena se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta.

-tiene razón señora- comento burlona- yo respondí su llamada porque hablo a mi casa- remarco las últimas palabras- no solo Byakuya es el responsable de esos tres chicos, yo también y le recomendaría que eligiera a otro "padre de familia" para esposo, porque Kuchiki Byakuya, MI ESPOSO, no se interesa en pequeñeces, que tenga buen día y espero que no vuelva a llamarnos- sin más salió del despacho.

* * *

En la enfermería se encontraba una pelinegra dormida, a su lado, sentado en una silla ya se encontraba Byakuya, la observaba tranquilo, minutos antes cuando llego ahí la vio quejarse por el dolor, por ello y con lo poco que aprendió de Kido curativo calmo su dolor, ahora solo la cuidaba en lo que le permitían llevársela. Si Yuzu y Toshiro no se encontraban con ella era porque no se los permitieron, la joven abrió los ojos levemente.

-Capitan Kuchiki- hablo con la voz un tanto ronca.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-…- la pelinegra no se atrevió a hablar, pero los recuerdos la atacaron de golpe.

* * *

Flashback

Cuando los tres ingresaron a la preparatoria fueron sensación, no solo porque ahí se encontraron con compañeros de la escuela media, sino también porque eran demasiado llamativos, el problema para Karin no fue ese, ni siquiera que muchas de sus compañeras la envidiaran por atraer demasiado a sus compañeros al verse muy joven todavía y que tuviera un novio tan bien parecido como Hitsugaya, lo que le causó problemas fue encontrarse con Yuki, el chico en el que estuvo interesada antes de irse a Soul Society.

Como fue en la escuela media lo fue aquí, el joven la recordó con solo verla y le repitió sus sentimientos por ella unos días después, claro que eso molesto al capitán de cabello blanco, pero ella solo pudo rechazarlo y tratar de alejarse de él, eso genero más odio en sus compañeras y hoy se rompió el limite cuando nuevamente rechazo al joven delante de algunas de ellas, el chico se puso muy triste por eso, creyó que si le daba su tiempo se daría cuenta de que realmente la quiere, no le molesta que ella este con el joven de ojos azules, pero le hubiera gustado que mínimo aceptara sus sentimientos.

-Kurosaki- menciono una joven en el receso de la segunda clase, acababa de salir el maestro de la segunda y seguro le tomaría tiempo llegar al de la tercera.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto desinteresada, ella, Hitsugaya y su hermana estaban en aulas separadas por lo que no pudieron detener lo que seguiría después.

-te crees la gran cosa solo porque eres hermosa…- le siguió otra.

-nos miras con superioridad por el novio que tienes…- otra más se agregó.

-y todavía tienes el descaro de rechazar de esa forma a Yuki-kun- termino la primera.

-¿acaso esperaban que lo aceptara?- pregunto incrédula- tengo novio… nunca podría aceptar los sentimientos de Yuki-san.

-¡hipócrita!- grito la tercera.

-sus reclamos son injustificados…. No me creo la gran cosa por ser hermosa, mi físico es algo que me importa muy poco… si a ustedes les parezco hermosa bien por ustedes- señalo mirando a la segunda.

-eres…- la joven apretó los puños.

-mi novio es algo que no entra en discusión, ni siquiera debería de importarles con quien salgo o dejo de salir- esta vez miro a la tercera que frunció el ceño- y rechazarlo no es la forma correcta de decirlo… suena muy mal si me lo preguntan, yo diría que simplemente no puedo corresponderlo- eso es algo que escucho el joven y comprendió perfectamente que sus fanáticas se estaban saliendo de control, solo estaban buscando un pretexto para atacar a la pelinegra- véanle el lado bueno, de esta forma tienen oportunidad con él, yo jamás intentaría meterme en las relaciones de Yuki-san, así que si me disculpan…

-¡kurosaki!- la segunda se abalanzo contra ella dispuesta a patearla para qué cayera al suelo, pero la pelinegra estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para evadirla con tanta elegancia que sorprendió a sus compañeros.

-¿no aprenden?- menciono molesta, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlas pero una oleada de mareos la bombardeo de repente, toco su cabeza y se puso muy pálida, todos lo notaron, la chica no se encontraba bien y Yuki recordó aquella vez, la última en que la vio, pero las atacantes no, estaban cegadas por la furia y la primera la golpeó fuertemente en el pecho.

Karin sintió como involuntariamente algo subía hacia su garganta, se tapó la boca y tosió fuertemente, en ella vio sangre, no tanta como en sus entrenamientos por lo que no se preocupó, retiro su mano y un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de su boca, algunos compañeros se acercaron a auxiliarla al notar que seguía saliendo sangre y ella fruncía el ceño. El profesor entro y la chica se acercó a él, las tres causantes de todo se asustaron.

-profesor- hizo una inclinación mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que salía de su boca.

-Kurosaki- comento espantado al verla en ese estado- ¿Qué sucedió?

-no se preocupe, un descuido de mi parte- sonrió levemente- tropecé y me golpee con la banca- todos se sorprendieron de verla tan tranquila- ¿puedo ir al baño un momento para lavarme?

-¿no quieres ir a enfermería?

-no… solo me lavo y regreso de inmediato- todos la vieron salir con calma, nada paso para Karin, pero el maestro supo que había algo más aquí, porque no estaba golpeada de ninguna zona visible en el rostro.

Cuando paso delante del salón de Hitsugaya él la vio y supo de inmediato lo que sucedía con ella, esas recaídas cada vez eran más constantes y eso no era nada bueno para ella, Urahara les dijo que si seguían con ese ritmo tendrían que regresar antes de los seis meses que deberían estar ahí. No pudo ir a cuidar de ella, solo observar en silencio, las reglas del mundo humano era algo que ahora tenía que acatar.

La pelinegra regreso a su salón, nadie hizo preguntas hasta el siguiente descanso donde una compañera le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella respondía con una sonrisa y regresaba a lo suyo, aun cuando se quejaba por momentos no quiso alertar a nadie, el problema fue que su cuerpo no lo resistió, estaban en clase de deportes cuando sintió el sol muy pesado sobre ella, una mirada penetrante y escalofriante a su espalda y la presencia de un hollow a unas cuantas cuadras, acercándose, algo la estaba asechando.

-Shinimashitas…- susurro molesta, esos tipos le debían una ronda, algo más que como Kurosaki odiaba era perder o ser burlada.

-¿sucede algo Karin-san?- pregunto una de sus compañeras mientras se estiraban.

-nada Azami-san- le sonrió levemente, la recaída se había ido después de un rato, y el dolor en su pecho por el simple golpe no le molestaba, había estado más herida antes.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que sintió más cerca de ella la presencia, dio media vuelta y era aquella mujer de cabello rojo, nadie la vio, solo ella, aquella mujer le sonreía con victoria, en un lugar lleno de humanos no era conveniente para la Kurosaki transformarse en shinigami y eso lo sabía aquella mujer, pero no le quedo de otra, llamo a su profesor diciendo que necesitaba un poco de agua pero justo en ese momento la mujer aprovecho para atacarla, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y perdió la conciencia.

* * *

-comprendo- respondió pensativo el pelinegro- ¿dijo algo?

-…- ¿debería decírselo? Logro descifrar todo lo que Rukia vio en la garganta y… no, no podía creer en esa ilusión, pero la atormentaba, debía evitarlo, proteger a todos aquellos que ahora tenían un espacio muy especial en su corazón, se sentó en la cama ayudándose de sus brazos para hacerlo pero se quejó por el dolor que eso le provoco en su brazo izquierdo, asustada dirigió su vista para ver que estaba vendado- tengo un corte- menciono con temor _"sangre… la sangre de un noble"_ su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y ella a hiperventilar.

-¿eso es lo que buscan?- Yoruichi paso del otro lado de la cortina.

-s-si…- todo en ella temblaba, no podía evitarlo ¿Qué parte de la ilusión no lo era? ¿Cuál era ilusión?

-no te preocupes… dudo mucho que estén interesados en hacerte daño por eso- trato de consolarla- tú no eres una noble completamente, ni tú, ni Yuzu o Ichigo- eso si la calmo pero miro con pena a ambos kuchiki- tranquila, ya tenemos una pista más.

-vendrás con nosotros por ahora…- sentencio el Kuchiki.

Yoruichi fue por las cosas de Karin mientras Byakuya y la Kurosaki salían del plantel sin comentarle nada a los otros dos, cuando la morena los alcanzo caminaron alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera ser anormal, la sintieron, ella aún seguía rondando y parecía solamente estar interesada en ellos tres, porque no se molestó en ir a la Universidad ni atacar a Yuzu, parecía que ese día no sería el mejor y lo que era peor para los pensamientos de Karin era que realmente no iban por ella, iban por el hombre a su lado.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, donde constantemente se encontraba esa presencia cercana a la pelinegra, todos sabían sobre ello menos Ichigo, no querían que se alertara de más, pero Rukia creía que lo mejor era decírselo, no quería esa muerte para la pelinegra, si ella moriría seria con una sonrisa al lado de la persona que merezca estar junto a ella en el último momento, por tiempo, no por enfermedad o heridas. Este era el último día de los preparativos para el festival que se celebraría en toda la Universidad, todos estaban invitados, comenzaría en la tarde cerrando con las funciones nocturnas de las obras, la fogata y los fuegos artificiales.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la sala de la casa, practicando un poco, ya era tarde, el cielo se veía naranja rojizo y seguro en unos minutos más estaría oscuro. La Kuchiki se encontraba sentada al lado derecho del pelinaranja y lo picoteaba con su dedo en el rostro, el joven se veía irritado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo, como la casa es muy grande estaban muy retirados del ruido de los otros integrantes de la casa, Byakuya y Yoruichi seguramente estarían entrenando abajo, Ishida, Orihime y Renji estaban practicando en la habitación del primero y los chicos hacían tarea para no saturarse y poder ir al festival.

-¿te sabes todas tus líneas ya?- menciono ella con aburrimiento, el seguía leyendo el libreto, recargo su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y se puso el libreto sobre su rostro mientras suspiraba.

-estoy en eso enana- la chica renegó molesta por el apodo, le dio la espalda y después se dejó caer con pesadez para quedar acostada, su cabeza al lado izquierdo del pelinaranja recargada en un cojín y sus piernas sobre las de el en un Angulo de noventa grados.

-pues deberías ser más rápido, hace dos semanas que me los aprendí a la perfección- comento con arrogancia.

-tu eres la actriz aquí, no yo… no entiendo porque nos hacen participar.

-porque la mayoría de los estudiantes de actuación estarán en el festival internacional en Corea- se escuchó molesta- yo no pude ir.

-es tú deber permanecer aquí…

-no conozco Corea- dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la sala- habría sido divertido ir con Inoe, ambas fuimos elegidas y tuvimos que declinar la oferta por esos…- apretó los puños sobre su abdomen.

-necesitamos cuidar de Inoe… no podemos arriesgarnos a estar demasiado lejos.

-yo habría podido ir sola.

-no seas egocéntrica, puede que seas una capitana y que tu Bankai sea demasiado fuerte y tétrico- susurro con temor- pero no podemos arriesgarnos, no desde ese ataque en la garganta hace cuatro meses.

-son unos exagerados.

-¿somos?

-sí, tú y Nii-sama me cuidan demasiado, no es como si lo necesitara.

-Rukia…- el pelinaranja puso sus brazos a cada lado del rostro de la pelinegra y quedo inclinado hacia ella- desde el primer día en que te conocí supe que no necesitas ser cuidada, pero nosotros queremos ayudarte, eso es todo, a demás… recuerda que esos Shinimashitas no son cualquier cosa.

-eso ya lo sé, aunque no lo creas tú también me parecías alguien a quien debía cuidar- sonrió levemente sorprendiéndolo- eras un niño demasiado débil ante mis ojos que maduro delante mío desapareciendo ese sentimiento de debilidad, solo quería estar a tu lado para ayudarte en todo lo que quisieras hacer- confeso con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

-…- el joven soltó un suspiro y la miro directamente a los ojos, ella le sostuvo la mirada- nunca pude explicarme que hiciste conmigo- ella le observo extrañada- ¿Cómo puedes causarme esa sensación de tranquilidad con tu sola presencia? ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante aun cuando alguien más sale herido pero contigo no puedo hacer eso? ¿Cómo hiciste que el tiempo fuera eterno mientas no pude verte?- la frustración en su voz por comprender lo que ella le hizo era muy notoria, la pelinegra para tratar de tranquilizarlo levanto sus manos y las coloco a cada lado de su rostro.

-Ichigo…- él la fulmino molesto.

-¿piensas explicármelo?- siguió con un tono de voz agresivo- ¿Qué me hiciste esa noche Rukia?

-yo no hice nada… no se a lo que te refieres- en ningún momento desvió la mirada, ni mucho menos aparto sus manos del rostro del muchacho- mejor dicho… ¿Qué me hiciste tu a mí?- eso lo descoloco- ¿Por qué desde el primer día pude confiar en ti? ¿Por qué siempre intente ver por tu bien sin corromperte? ¿Por qué intente evitar que me siguieras? ¿Qué enfrentaras esos peligros? ¿Qué me hace querer quedarme a tu lado? No lo entiendo Ichigo… ¿algo malo pasa con nosotros?- el sonrió levemente.

-supongo que no es nada malo- respondió mientras se alejaba de la pelinegra y tomaba sus manos para aprisionarlas entre las suyas- solo algo que no podemos comprender- ambos soltaron un suspiro al encontrarse más lejos el uno del otro, por algún extraño motivo su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

-pero me gustaría comprenderlo- se sentó para quedar de frente a él- contigo experimente cosas que como shinigami no debía y me gustaron… pero no me gusta desconocer lo que siento ahora- sonrió levemente y él se acercó un poco a ella.

-yo sí sé que es lo que siento- sonrió con superioridad y ella lo fulmino molesta- yo creo que ser una enana te afecta lo suficiente como para desconocerte a ti misma- su sonrisa se tornó burlona y le enseño la lengua.

-eres un idiota- se acercó amenazante a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro- pero dime… ¿Qué es lo que sientes?- su sonrisa misteriosa no desapareció y eso la molesto aún más.

-¿me creerías?

-¿eh?

-¿acaso me creerías si te lo digo?

-¿creerte? Pues me lo estarías diciendo ¿Por qué tendría que ser mentira?- respondió incrédula, confiaba lo suficiente en él como para creer muchas de las cosas que decía, ya que digamos que él no era muy buen mentiroso, casi cinco años de conocerlo eran suficientes como para saber.

-bien señorita Kuchiki… hay una condición si quiere escucharlo…

-deja de hacerte el interesante y habla de una vez- Ichigo la miro de tal forma que le dio a entender que si no hacia lo que él decía no se enteraría de nada y por algún extraño motivo quería saber- bien ¿Cuál es la condición?

-que cierres los ojos- ella le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza diciendo "¿a qué estás jugando?"- solo hazlo- exclamo harto, ella bufo y después cerro los ojos.

-ya- al tener los ojos cerrados no pudo ver la sonrisa que puso el pelinaranja.

-bien… lo que yo siento es…- un silencio fue lo que invadió la habitación, el ultimo rayo de sol de día se asomó por la enorme ventana que estaba detrás de ellos cegando por completo la visibilidad en dirección a ella, la luz se extinguió en cuestión de segundos hasta permitir observar la escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación teniendo como único testigo a los tonos azul marino y el ultimo naranja en el cielo por donde desaparecía el sol, el perfecto momento en que el sol y la luna se encontraban aun cuando la última no se viera.

Rukia se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá, aun con los ojos cerrados, sus manos estaban aprisionadas por encima de su cabeza por las manos de Ichigo, entrelazaban sus dedos con los del otro, Ichigo también tenía los ojos cerrados, una expresión de tranquilidad se asomaba por su rostro y sus labios se aprisionaban con los de Rukia en una armoniosa caricia que les permitía sentir muchas cosas que con palabras no podrían explicar, un toque cálido que aun cuando ambas partes quisieran alargar no les sería posible cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire.

El pelinaranja se separó tan solo unos milímetros permitiéndoles a los dos recuperar un poco del aire que necesitaban, ambos sentían aún muy cercana la presencia del otro y en ningún momento eso les resulto incomodo o desagradable, aun sentían el sabor de ese beso sobre sus labios e inhalaron por última vez el aroma de su acompañante. Cuando abrieron los ojos se miraron de una manera particular, no saben cuánto tiempo fue eso, pero alguien tenía que alejarse, Ichigo fue el que lo hizo y la ayudo a sentarse a su lado para después ambos ponerse de pie.

-creo que aún no es momento de decirte lo que siento- le sonrió con suficiencia- por ahora hay que cenar algo, tengo mucha hambre.

-ya te habías tardado- comento con burla- a veces me haces pensar que lo único en lo que piensas es en pelear y comer.

-¡Oye! Que no solo pienso en eso- la fulmino molesto, pero ambos terminaron por reír y salieron de la habitación rumbo a la cocina platicando un poco de lo que les esperaría mañana en el festival como si nada hubiera pasado hace apenas unos minutos.

* * *

En la habitación de Ishida ahora solo se encontraban él e Inoe, Renji había decidido que por hoy era todo, ya se sabían la obra de inicio a fin, y por sorprendente que fuera con la relación actual de los protagonistas, juntos creaban un ambiente de verdadero cariño y soledad cuando lo ameritaba la escena, todos en las practicas estaban contentos con su desempeño. El pelirrojo dijo que cenaría invitándolos pero Ishida se negó diciendo que no tenía hambre y Orihime solo le dirigió la mirada indicándole que hablaría un momento con el pelinegro.

-Ishida-kun- llamo la joven a sus espaldas cuando el Quincy caminó hacia su escritorio para dejar en él el libreto- ¿podemos hablar?

-¿es sobre la última escena?- la miro por sobre el hombro y pudo notarla un tanto incomoda, movía sus manos en un revuelo de círculos y se tambaleaba de un lado al otro nerviosa.

-un poco…- respondió mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad, pero su cuerpo no la ayudaba.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?- se giró hacia la pelinaranja que por ahora solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por el ventanal a su izquierda.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no has querido terminar de practicarla?- paso su brazo derecho bajo su pecho y sujeto su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

-No es necesario- le sonrió levemente- solo nos falta "eso", y ya lo haremos mañana- se encogió de hombros mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ishida-kun?- el joven enarco una ceja- ¿Por qué ya no me tratas como una aliada? ¿Cómo una amiga?... Ishida-kun… ¿no somos amigos?

-claro que si Inoe-san- se acomodó los lentes- no entiendo a qué viene esa pregunta.

-es solo que me siento excluida de tu vida… a mí me gusta ser amiga de Ishida-kun

-es lo más lógico, ya que tú y yo somos de mundos completamente distintos.

-¿así que ya no puedo alcanzarte?

-no…

-¿sabes?- una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de ella y se acercó unos cuantos pasos a él- los extrañe mucho… durante estos dos años no pude dejar de pensar en ustedes, en Kurosaki-kun…

-Inoe-san, no quiero ser grosero pero realmente no me importa lo que pensaste de Kurosaki, comprendo que lo extrañases demasiado por lo mucho que lo quieres pero eso no tiene por qué llegar a mis oídos ¿no piensas que es mejor decírselo a Arisawa-san o Kuchiki-san?

-pero tú sabes lo que yo sentí por el… tú me apoyaste mucho hace tiempo, siempre cuidándome y protegiendo mi corazón en el proceso… sin importarte tus objetivos principales.

-¿eso a que viene? Ya estas grande como para que tenga que seguir detrás de ti cuidando que no te caigas.

-pues estuviste tan presente en ese momento, al pendiente de lo que sentía por Kurosaki-kun que no notaste cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron, yo cambie por conocer a Ulquiorra-kun- Uryu frunció el ceño levemente- me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas… posiblemente le quise como no pude comprender por el simple hecho de que no tuve el tiempo para hacerlo, pero en tu caso es distinto al de ambos.

-¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto Inoe-san? Estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir- desvió el rostro hacia la ventana para dejar de verla.

-quiero que conozcas lo que siento por ti- menciono buscando su mirada mientras se acercaba un poco más a cada instante hasta llegar delante de él- al inicio aprendí a admirar a alguien como tú por tu destreza en la costura, tu elegancia en todo lo que hacías, a divertirme cuando actuabas como un niño, a sentirme orgullosa de ser tu amiga cuando demostrabas tus ideales firmes- extendió su mano hasta tocar suavemente la mejilla del joven de lentes

-I…- el joven se vio interrumpido cuando ella retomo la palabra.

\- y a enamorarme de ti de una manera distinta a la que tenía con Kurosaki-kun, me enamore de cada una de tus distintas facetas… ¿puedes comprenderlo? Solo quiero que estemos bien entre nosotros- hizo que el rostro del chico se girara hacia ella y la mirara, la pelinaranja le mostro una dulce sonrisa y después lo abrazo- no te estoy pidiendo mucho a cambio, ni siquiera que correspondas mis sentimientos cuando sé que no puedes, yo puedo esperar… solo quiero que vuelvas a ser _mi Ishida-kun_ , el chico de lentes un tanto caprichoso y arrogante que siempre me cuido y se ganó mi corazón con el paso del tiempo.

La joven se aferró a él lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirse reconfortada, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y su corazón estaba acelerado porque estaba feliz de decir lo que sentía, se lo guardo durante mucho tiempo ya que no lo supo hasta después de que se fueron, intento ir una que otra ocasión a Soul Society solo para estar en paz consigo misma al decirle pero nunca lo logro porque Tesai tenía prohibido hacerlo. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin ningún sentimiento pintado en ellas, solo habían tenido la necesidad de salir.

-lo comprendo Inoe-san… pero- la separo de él un tanto rápido, tal como si quemara, ella solo lo miro desconcertada y esta vez las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos con un sentimiento de tristeza, de rechazo total- como tú misma lo dijiste… no puedo corresponderte, y no tengo la más mínima intención de estar a tu lado en ningún momento, no soy tu padre… -reitero- no lo soy y creo que deberías de entender porque me alejo de ti… no te quiero Inoe-san… no sé qué te hizo pensar que así era- la joven se alejó lentamente, su cuerpo temblaba y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas rápidamente.

No lo entendía, le había dicho que no esperaba que la correspondiera y eso es justo lo que él le decía ¿entonces porque dolía tanto? Su mirada la lastimaba cada vez más, porque sentía como la miraba con repulsión, la imagen de la teniente de la duodécima división apareció en su mente y comenzó a atar cabos.

-jamás te quise como has pensado… solo era mi obligación estar a tu lado, nunca fuiste realmente importante para mí como piensas que fue y ahora hay alguien más que debe estar a mi lado y no puedes ser tú, date cuenta Inoe-san.

-yo… solo quiero poder alcanzarte algún día Ishida-kun- trato de calmarse- tal vez no puedas corresponderme y lo entiendo… lo que no entiendo es porque no podemos ser siquiera amigos.

-porque yo soy un ser espiritual y tu una simple mortal que ni sus propios padres pudieron soportar- soltó con brusquedad.

-tú también fuiste humano- soltó como último recurso, su corazón se rompió de muchas maneras posibles- pero me doy cuenta de que no lo eres más- se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo de la habitación, en ese momento Ishida sintió una presencia muy oscura llegar a Tokio y supo que su estupidez había arruinado las cosas, la puerta principal se cerró con fuerza y el riatsu de Orihime se alejaba cada vez más de la casa, completamente perturbado, completamente vulnerable. Lo que le dijo era en parte cierto y esperaba que ella comprendiera lo que realmente quería decirle, pero se equivocó, fue demasiado duro con ella.

-¡Inoe-san!- grito lo más que su cuerpo le permitió y salió corriendo tras ella.

* * *

En la zona de entrenamiento que se había acondicionado bajo la mansión se encontraban Yoruichi y Byakuya entrenando, se les veía un tanto agitados y con una que otra herida como resultado de una pequeña batalla que habían iniciado contra el otro. Desde aquella ocasión en que durmieron juntos su relación había mejorado bastante, se trataban con mayor fluidez y poco a poco se acercaban más al otro, reviviendo el pasado y forjando un mejor futuro donde posiblemente se convertirían en una pareja real.

-Estas acabado Byakuya-boy- comento con burla limpiándose un hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca tras haber recibido un fuerte golpe- no podrás ganarme cuando me tome esto en serio.

-tu eres la que está acabada… ni siquiera me he visto en la necesidad de usar a Senbonzakura y ya estás perdiendo- comento con arrogancia, si bien es cierto que desde la guerra contra los Quincy tenía un mejor carácter y tal vez un poco de sentido del humor, ahora se mostraba un poco más él, solo con ella, pero lo hacía.

-eso lo veremos… si quieres, estas en todo tu derecho de usarla… unas simples cuchillas nunca serán lo suficientemente amenazantes como para asustarme- su sonrisa autosuficiente la delataba y por ello él sonrió levemente.

-no te estaba pidiendo permiso…. Shire… Senbonzakura- su espada se transformó en miles de cuchillas que sin ninguna consideración fueron tras Yoruichi, ella las esquivo con facilidad y se detuvo sobre un montón de rocas apiladas tras el pelinegro.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?... no me sorprende que el clan Kuchiki haya caído tan bajo- rio juguetona y haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-tus provocaciones ya no me afectan- nuevamente dirigió sus cuchillas hacia ella.

-no se nota- se detuvo lejos de él cuando las cuchillas hicieron lo mismo- ¿Por qué te detienes cuando yo lo hago?

-no es correcto lastimarte demasiado…

-que caballero… pero yo no nací para ser una dama así que hagamos esto más interesante…- apareció delante del Kuchiki rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y acercándolo hacia ella de manera provocativa- ¿apostamos?

-no- soltó cortante, él es un hombre honorable y no está para esas cosas.

-¡oh! Vamos, será divertido- sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura- solo será por esta ocasión.

-si acepto jugar tu estúpido juego ¿que gano?- la morena comenzó a pensar.

-mmmm… ¿un beso de mi parte?- soltó juguetona y no lo vio conforme con eso- ¿es en serio? No cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de besarme ¿lo sabias?- el siguió sin ceder- ¿entonces qué quieres?

-que prometas no volver a meterme en tus jueguitos- ella bufo.

-bien…- se separó levemente- los términos de esta apuesta son los siguientes… ganaremos información del otro, algo que queramos saber… ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

-Qué relación mantuviste con Urahara Kisuke y porque él es el único que puede darte ordenes cuando completas "aquella" transformación.

-eso no me lo esperaba, pero sí de relaciones hablamos me gustaría saber cómo fue la tuya con Hisana.

-¿Cómo ganare esto?

-estas seguro de que ganaras- aseguro- que egocéntrico- ella se alejó un poco más- podrás resolver tus dudas si logras atraparme…- desapareció en un shunpo y el eco de su voz se escuchó un poco más lejos- …en treinta segundos- su risa no se hizo esperar y él tampoco para seguirla.

El tiempo corría con velocidad y por lo que se podía notar, el Kuchiki estaba realmente interesado en saber sobre Uraraha, una espinita en su vida que lamentablemente aún seguía presente, ya que en solo quince segundos pudo casi alcanzar a la morena, pues ella haciendo uso de su apodo como diosa del Shunpo no se la pondría fácil, si alguien inexperto tratara de seguir su velocidad seguramente quedaría confundido al no ver nada, eran demasiado rápidos.

Era gracioso como después de tanto tiempo habían regresado a lo mismo, un juego de niños que había quedado olvidado hacía más de 100 años, un juego que los unió durante dos años al no poder acercarse lo necesario al otro y un juego que había resultado de una manera un tanto inesperada para Byakuya, que aunque le costara admitirlo le había gustado demasiado. El tiempo estaba por terminar cuando a los 23 segundos Yoruichi lo esquivo y apareció tras él, lo que no se espero fue que él esta vez actuara más rápido y la tomara de la cintura, justo en el segundo 29 la tenía completamente atrapada.

-gane- soltó satisfecho- me parece que ese título quedara desbancado.

-eso jamás… solo me distraje que es distinto- se trató de justificar.

-quiero mi respuesta.

-mi relación con Kisuke siempre ha sido de amigos, incluso desde siempre supe lo mucho que está enamorado de Soi Fong, con respecto a la trasformación ni siquiera yo tengo la menor idea, solo sé que la desarrolle a su lado y él asegura que lo obedezco.

-¿Por qué querías saber sobre Hisana?- pregunto cuando la soltó.

-simplemente quería saber si no me equivoque…

-no, no lo hiciste.

-por extraño que parezca no me complace esa respuesta- aseguro con el ceño fruncido, resoplo por lo bajo y camino en dirección a la salida- es momento de comer algo- dijo dándole la espalda, Byakuya la siguió de cerca con un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción.

Yoruichi no comprendía porque no le agradaba saber sobre la vida amorosa que tuvo él cuando estuvo fuera, no lo entendía, pero debía aceptarlo y aun cuando lo único que la reconfortaba la hacía sentir bien, sabía que no era correcto porque de admitir que lo era, aseguraría que estaba feliz de tener a Hisana muerta. Cuando sus pensamientos la hicieron entrar en razón agito la cabeza… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué tenía esa clase de pensamientos? ¡No!... ella no era así… no podía sentirse bien por la desgracia de ella ni la de él, lo miro por sobre su hombro, lo miro con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-perdóname- susurro- … yo no quiero esto Byakuya… necesito que el tiempo corra más rápido.

-somos dioses de la muerte, no del tiempo.

-no lo entiendes, quiero que estos dos meses terminen… yo ya no quiero estar a tu lado, porque aun cuando sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo no quiero convertirme en una mala persona.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Un momento estas bien y al otro me miras con lastima… no necesito tu lastima- ella giro sobre sí misma para encararlo pero él la paso de largo.

-yo…- sintió la fulminante mirada sobre sí misma y después como él se alejaba cada vez más de ella ¡perfecto! Eso era lo que necesitaba… ¿entonces porque su cuerpo fue tras él? ¿Por qué lo abrazo por la espalda reteniéndolo y eso hizo que su corazón palpitara con gozo?

Se quedaron en silencio, no es como si para empezar el lugar tuviera con que hacer ruido, el sonido de sus respiraciones se escuchaba demasiado notorio, no se giró hacia ella, no la entendía, siempre hacia cosas que lo confundían y suponía más o menos porque era, pero él no se iba a desgastar pensando en eso, si ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar por ellos él tampoco tendría porque hacerlo… entonces… ¿Por qué esperaba que eso sucediera?

-no puedo estar contigo y realmente espero que entiendas que ya no quiero mentirme a mí misma, no quiero caer en una oscuridad de la que posiblemente no pueda salir nunca más- lo abrazo con fuerza- si puedes hacerme salir de ella estaré dispuesta a intentarlo… pero escucha atentamente mis palabras, no quiero que pienses nuevamente mal de mí- se separó, unas traviesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y eso es algo que pudo ver perfectamente cuando se giró para verla- pero no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de que Hisana este muerta…- soltó sin tacto alguno, más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Él solo pudo mirarla sorprendido, en serio que no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se sentía molesto, por un instante la odio ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa forma? ¡Estaba hablando de Hisana!, su mirada lo demostró y lo supo cuando ella agacho el rostro y leves espasmos se notaban en su cuerpo, la energía maligna llegando a Tokio los hizo sentir mucha presión espiritual. Yoruichi no podía quedarse de ese modo… el grito de Uryu fue suficiente para saber que Byakuya no diría nada más.

La pelimorada se decepciono pero no le quedo de otra, se limpió las lágrimas, lo sabía, que si él lo sabía todo terminaría sin haber empezado, le miro con dolor y corrió hacia la salida con ayuda del Shunpo. El Kuchiki se quedó ahí, comprendió perfectamente que aquella mirada de parte de la morena seria el definitivo adiós para ese matrimonio que no funcionaría en primer lugar.

* * *

Orihime corría por las ya no tan transitadas calles de Tokio, las más alejadas del centro, no se topó con ninguna persona ya que el pronóstico del clima para esa noche no era muy favorable, notable con la cantidad de lluvia que caía triste sobre la ciudad, los relámpagos eran gritos ahogados, los mismos que dos mujeres esa noche estaban dispuestas a soltar.

Su garganta quemaba como no lo había hecho nunca, de cuando en cuando limpiaba sus tristes lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia, su cuerpo temblaba completamente por los espasmos del llanto y el frio en su cuerpo al verse completamente mojado. La ropa que ella tenía no ayudaba mucho, una falda corta, botines de tacón bajo, una chaqueta de manga corta todas de color negro y una blusa blanca demasiado ligera.

Estaba herida, no literalmente pero su corazón no dejaba de sentirse pesado, todos los recuerdos de esa noche, lo que sintió el día final de aquella batalla contra aquel hombre, lo mucho que quería a Ishida y sobre todo lo muy feliz que él era en Soul Society al lado de Nemu, si ha sido celosa, egoísta y envidiosa aun cuando nadie lo notara, no es una buena e inocente persona como todos piensan y a pesar de todo tampoco es una basura como para que tenga que sufrir de esta forma.

Lo escucho llamándola, pero no le importo, no quería verlo, necesitaba correr muy lejos, donde nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. No se dio cuenta de con que tropezó, solo que sus rodillas ardían y un poco de sangre salía de ellas, sus manos tenían enterradas unas cuantas piedras pequeñas y solo se puso de pie para seguir corriendo, no fue hasta que delante de ella se encontró con un Hollow que supo que eso había sido el causante de su caída, era parecido al que una vez le hizo despertar sus poderes.

Le miró fijamente en espera de que la atacara para ella poder defenderse, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, en un rápido movimiento lo hizo pedazos y siguió corriendo, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos oculto su Riastu, nadie la encontraría ahí. La lluvia seguía cayendo, el único foco que quedaba encendido se apagó y se deslizo por una pared para finalmente ocultar su rostro en sus piernas y seguir llorando.

Unos pasos acercándose a ella se escucharon a los lejos, pero con el escudo que puso a su alrededor nadie la vería, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una mirada sobre ella, demasiado pesada como para lograr quitarle el aliento, comenzó a jadear hasta que levanto la vista, unos ojos rojos demasiado fijos sobre ella le hicieron estremecerse y más aún cuando inesperadamente una zanpakuto rompió su escudo, se quedó estática y un poco mareada se puso de pie con dificultad.

-¿Quién eres?- su voz no sonó demasiado fuerte y seguramente con la intensidad de caída de la lluvia no la habría escuchado de ser alguien normal, por suerte para ella no lo era, pero igualmente no respondió, solo se le acerco.

Por puro instinto alzo su mano, un deja vú en su mente, el de ojos rojos dirigió su mano hacia ella, ambos tratando de alcanzarse, él era una persona encapuchada, no podía verse nada más allá de sus tenebrosos ojos. Sus dedos se tocaron y en ese momento Orihime pudo ver un color distinto para esa mirada, no era roja, era verde… un verde esmeralda que solo pudo tranquilizarla hasta que vio muchas flechas caer sobre el encapuchado, este desapareció.

La pelinaranja se vio rodeada en su cintura por un fuerte brazo y después sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, su cuerpo se vio completamente atrapado por el calor de su posiblemente salvador y en ese momento respiro un aroma familiar, sus lágrimas se asomaron nuevamente cuando intento soltarse de ese agarre pero no se lo permitió.

El resto de Shinigamis llegaron listos para atacar a ese desconocido, no tuvieron ninguna piedad con él, Orihime trataba de gritar que se detuvieran pero nada más su voz no salía. Ichigo grito en su dirección y después la pelinaranja se encontró en la mansión, más específicamente en su habitación completamente oscura y alguien delante suyo, solo hasta ese momento regreso su voz.

-no quiero verte, por favor déjame sola- al ya estar sentada en su cama solo se acomodó para dormir.

-perdóname… no fui lo suficientemente adecuado al hablar contigo.

-no quiero escuchar nada… necesito dormir.

-Inoe-san, solo quiero que escuches una última cosa… el motivo por el que te dije aquello es porque aun cuando siento lo mismo por ti- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa- no podemos estar juntos, tu estas viva, yo estoy muerto… eso no va a cambiar.

-yo…

-tú no puedes hacer algo como eso… no permitiré que acabes con tu propia vida- sin más salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Así que había sido por eso, lo entendía perfectamente, pero dolía no poder estar a su lado, más lagrimas salieron, justo ahora pensó que habría sido más fácil no verse correspondida que serlo y no poder hacer nada para estar juntos… pero esta vez sus pensamientos iban más allá, porque supo perfectamente quien era la persona que toco sus dedos de forma tan singular, "un corazón" un amor especial…

* * *

El choque metálico de espadas, la luz de la lámpara que iba y venía, junto con los montones de lluvia eran el escenario de la pelea entre los shinigamis y ese Shinimashita, no necesitaban ser adivinos para saberlo, no cuando otros cuatro aparecieron con sus mismas características. Rukia y Karin se enfrentaban a un mismo contrincante, Renji se encargaba de uno pero no la tenía tan fácil, era la primera vez que peleaba contra uno de ellos, Byakuya y Toshiro peleaban un poco apartados mientras que Ichigo continuaba masacrando a aquel que intento hacerle algo a Orihime.

Yoruichi se mantenía al margen, esperando el momento en que fuera necesaria su ayuda, Ishida no regresaría, necesitaba asegurarse de que el Bakudo que protegía la casa no desapareciera y no intentaran nada contra los humanos que en ella habitan. La pelimorada se estremeció por un instante cuando la mujer pelirroja y el hombre de nombre Kazuma aparecieron tras ella.

-sabía que vendrías- comento con una sonrisa bien dispuesta a pelear contra ambos.

-claro que lo haría- el de ojos naranja sonrió de manera coqueta- no podía dejar nuestra pelea sin terminar- culmino tronándose unos cuantos huesos listo para pelear.

-pero no solo él será tu contrincante- aclaro la pelirroja- me presentare- hizo una inclinación de cortesía mientras tomaba el mango de su espada- Aoyama Kasumi- se abalanzo contra la Shihoin sin ninguna contemplación mientras Kazuma sonreía complacido, Yoruichi Shihoin, algo que le podría venir bien, era hermosa, poderosa y sobre todo una noble.

-No creo que sea necesario que sepas el nombre de aquella que te asesinara- comento con burla.

-no necesitas decírmelo, yo lo conozco demasiado bien- entre patadas, puñetazos y uno que otro corte de Zanpakuto se desarrolló la pelea entre esas imponentes mujeres, el peliblanco no se tomó la molestia de disimular lo mucho que le gustaba ver pelear a Yoruichi, completamente mojada por el agua de la lluvia le brindaba una muy buena vista de su cuerpo, sabían mucho de ella, pero jamás la había visto tan de cerca, por lo menos no hasta su pelea anterior. Solo un pelinegro noto ese hecho y no le gustó nada ver esa expresión de lujuria en su rostro.

-Vamos Kazuma- comento la morena- no tengas miedo de enfrentarme.

-no tengo miedo- el peliblanco sostuvo su barbilla y sonreía sínicamente- me gusta apreciar el show de dos hermosas mujeres peleando bajo la lluvia.

-a mí me gustaría más enfrentarme a ti- sonrió coqueta- luces más interesante que ella- dirigió su cabeza hacia Kasumi que ya se encontraba respirando con dificultad- no tiene la capacidad necesaria para acabar conmigo… o porque no mejor- apareció delante del peliblanco y él ni siquiera se inmuto, siguió apreciándola descaradamente- ¿Por qué no me cuentan lo que quieren?

-no te creas la gran cosa- Kasumi intento herirla por la espalda con ese Riatsu corrosivo, pero no le salió como esperaba, la mujer gato era muy rápida como para que ella pudiera seguirla.

-te diré lo que quiero, Kuchiki Yoruichi- ella frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apellido con su nombre- ¿acaso no lo has notado?- señalo en dirección a Karin- una sola vez fue necesario para tenerla en nuestro poder.

La pelinegra respiraba con dificultad, se veía más pálida de lo normal y eso no hacía más que preocupar a Toshiro, pero como Rukia estaba peleando a su lado tenía que confiar en que la capitana la protegería. De cuando en cuando la muchacha se tocaba la herida de semanas atrás y en ese momento la Shihoin comprendió.

-sigues tras ella…

-no puedo dejar escapar una presa tan valiosa como ella, una Shinigami, una Quincy, toda una noble… sangre muy única para quitar aquel sello ¿no lo crees?

-comprendo…- susurro la morena.

-Kasumi- se dirigió a la pelirroja- ve por Karin-chan- su tono de voz sonó infantil y al mismo tiempo macabro, la morena se lanzó contra el dispuesta a golpearlo, su pierna casi golpeaba la cara del peliblanco cuando este la sostuvo en el aire-ella morirá en el instante en que nosotros creamos más conveniente- aseguro atrayéndola hacia sí- fueron cinco los que lo encerraron… él que todo dio por ustedes, incluso ese desagradecido de Yamamoto lo hizo… entonces cinco le abrirán la puerta- en un fuerte movimiento la aventó contra el suelo, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte que ella no pudo evitar el doloroso contacto con el suelo, seguramente tres de sus costillas estarían completamente rotas y aun así se puso de pie.

-no te será tan fácil conseguir esos cinco- aseguro limpiándose la barbilla que estaba completamente cubierta de sangre- ahora que se lo suficiente puedo asegurarte una cosa… dices que son cinco, pero de esos seis que posiblemente crees tener, uno hasta de sobra… no pueden hacerlo…

-¿Qué sabes tú de nuestro padre?- exclamo sin perder su semblante divertido- no hay características que les falten.

-claro que si… que Isshin ya no tiene poderes puros…

-uno menos no afecta él plan…

-Yuzu no es Shinigami…

-no todavía, pero tiene la sangre de uno…

-y que no tienes las agallas como para marcarnos- nuevamente se abalanzo contra él, con rápidos movimientos que deberían ser certeros y que aun así el evitaba como si no fuera la gran cosa- marcarnos no te asegura que sobrevivamos y aun te falta él sacrificio que le darás a tu padre si es que llega a renacer.

-eres una mujer muy perspicaz, pero es por ello que en cada enfrentamiento los he estado preparando para este momento- ella no pudo comprenderlo- es el momento del primer ritual- finalmente aparecieron los últimos Shinimashitas que faltaban, ellos por primera vez iban sin capa, eran dos albinos, ojos rojos, cabello largo, uno masculino y el otro femenino, en sus manos sostenían la mitad de un espejo redondo.

-Kuchiki Yoruichi, te damos el honor de ser la primera- su voz sonó tan seca y libre de sentimientos, la enfocaron en sus espejos, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, no podía moverse por más que lo intentara.

-¡Ichigo!- grito Rukia al ver lo que sucedía, mala decisión ya que en ese momento Karin se vio rodeada por los brazos de la mujer pelirroja, la Kuchiki se vio tentada a ir a matarla, pero no si tenía ahí a la Kurosaki.

-¡Karin! ¡Yoruichi-san!- grito despresado, pero el encapuchado lo ataco evitando que fuera a por ellas.

-Tks- Hitsugaya chasqueo la lengua con impotencia, no podía librarse del encapuchado, ni mucho menos enjaretárselo a Byakuya ya que su esposa también estaba en peligro.

-conoce de una buena vez que no soy un cobarde, lo tengo todo calculado y cuando el ultimo escenario este manchado de sangre inocente… ustedes serán invocados- la zanpakuto de Kazuma se curveo perfectamente dejando en su contorno un millón de agujas, con paso lento camino hacia la morena que no podía estar más frustrada al no poder moverse, los espejos se iluminaron y ella grito de dolor, Kazuma la hizo caer al suelo y un pentágono se dibujó en el suelo con sangre, no era la de Yoruichi, no era la de los Shinimashitas, el desgarrador grito de Karin lleno el lugar.

La pelinegra más joven se desvaneció en las brazos de la pelirroja que solo apretó más el agarre, la niña estaba completamente pálida y ninguno de los otros podía ayudarla, la mujer apareció al lado de Kazuma, el pentágono se ilumino con la luz del espejo y tomo una de las piernas de Yoruichi, su espada rodeo perfectamente a la altura de su tobillo, la sangre comenzó a juntarse alrededor de la zanpakuto y con agilidad se enterraron las agujas en la pierna de la morena, ella grito y Karin despertó con dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-esto es lo que obtienes- el peliblanco la tomo del cabello, Yoruichi no hacía más que soportar los gemidos del dolor que sentía en su tobillo- ahora se buena y no mueras- la beso brevemente en los labios hasta que tuvo que alejarse al ser atacado por unas cuantas flechas.

-¡aléjate de Yoruichi-san y mi hermana!- Ichigo miro admirado en donde se encontraba su hermana.

-no te preocupes Yuzu-chan- menciono Kasumi- ya nos íbamos- le guiño el ojo, todos desparecieron y la castaña llego a tiempo para sostener a su hermana en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Espero les guste este capitulo, ahora se muestran un poco más las intensiones de los malos y más problemas se acercan.**

 **Gracias por Leer. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que se haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia, la siguen, agregan a favoritos y dejan sus comentarios :)**

* * *

Ustedes han sido muy atentos conmigo y yo no he respondido de la misma manera por falta de tiempo, así que mínimo les demostrare que estoy muy contenta de saber que les gusta, por ello responderé un poco lento pero seguro, sus comentarios ;)

 **Respuesta a los Comentarios:**

 **Palomita-hime:** muchas gracias por leer, es un gusto para mi que te llame la atención la historia y por supuesto que habrá más Ichiruki conforme avance todo esto.

 **8579:** trato de actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, es una historia de capítulos largos que a veces me toma tres días para escribirlos y otros cuantos más para revisar, pero ten por seguro que esto se mantendrá a un ritmo semanal, muchas gracias por leer y demostrarme que quieres leer más :D

 **diana carolina:** es bueno saber que te llama la atención y comprendo que por ahora no le encuentres sentido al titulo, me lo pensé mucho para ponerlo, pero conforme avanzo la historia me doy cuenta en que hice la elección correcta, dices que no hay amor y romance y yo te pregunto ¿que es para ti el amor? el amor para mi no es todo color de rosa, tampoco el romance, existen muchas formas de demostrar amor y de amar, tal vez no te importe, pero amor también representa llorar, hace unos meses perdí a alguien muy querido, no era de mi sangre ni tampoco mi novio y sin embargo no soy quien mas lo sufre, una muy buena amiga aun le escribe poemas de amor y eso también representa lo mucho que lo ama, no por obsesión, sino recordándolo con cariño. Tal vez en tu mundo todo sea perfecto, pero para mi no lo es, esta historia es una parte de mi y representare en ella la forma en que veo el mundo, como yo veo el amor son las pequeñas acciones que te hacen sentirte agradecido, las que te sacan una sonrisa o de vez en cuando una lagrima, por ello te invito a que sigas leyendo esta historia donde te mostrare que amar también es dolor y querer a alguien representan muchas más cosas de las que imaginas.

 **Lovetamaki1: COMENTARIO DEL PRIMER CAPITULO-** muchas gracias por leer! :D, eres la primer escritora que comenta una de mis historias y aparte de eso admiro y leo las suyas, he de confesar que así como tu me encontraste por el ByaYoru, conmigo paso lo mismo, busque historias de ambos y apareciste en muchas de ellas. Te comprendo perfectamente, incluso aunque mi historia es Ichiruki tiene mucho de Byakuya y Yoruichi, podría decirse que ambas parejas tienen mucho protagonismo, sobre el UraSoi (para cuando alcances a leer hasta este punto) te habrás dado cuenta de que no estabas equivocada, ellos dos me gustan juntos por su relación amor-odio, no te culpo por no sentir pena por Tatsuki en el primer capitulo ya que esa no era mucho la idea, solo era para demostrar un poco lo que sintió. Espero saber tu opinión cuando alcances la historia :) de verdad me sentí muy contenta cuando vi que comentaste ;) !Amo tus historias! tomate tu tiempo para leer la mía, es un poco larga y aun le falta mucho por dar.

* * *

 **Mi momento de paz.**

Tatsuki se encontraba recargada en la ventana de la habitación de Orihime, no había querido dejarla sola, no después de que salió llorando de la mansión y todos los Shinigamis se marcharon, representaba peligro y seguro uno muy grande para su amiga, durante un largo rato, en el jardín de la mansión vio dos siluetas blancas que le causaban escalofríos. Ishida había terminado con un muy buen golpe cuando se enteró de lo que le hizo a su amiga y ni que decir de la regañada que se llevó la pelinaranja.

-no lo entiendo…-susurro mientras se acercaba a la pelinaranja que ya se encontraba completamente dormida- ¿Por qué siempre quieren hacerte daño?-se sentó al lado de Orihime, acaricio la mejilla de la joven y sonrió- no tengo poderes como tu… no soy especial, nunca lo fui y fue por eso que Ichigo nunca pudo ser mi amigo como yo esperaría.

Se puso nuevamente de pie, recordó con claridad aquel momento en que dejo de sentir a su amiga, una gran preocupación se apodero de su cuerpo, no podía perder a la única luz que tenía, luego se encontró vagando en una ciudad llena de gente inconsciente y un aterrador hombre que aún le causaba pesadillas. Puso sus manos al lado de sus oídos y se acercó a la ventana, se sentó delante de ella y aprecio la caída del agua, los gritos de Keigo se escuchaban por toda la casa pero ella supo ignorarlo olímpicamente ese idiota no sabía analizar la situación.

Se llevaba muy bien con los shinigamis, no era que le importara, pero le parecían personas muy interesantes, primero estaba aquella mujer que podía transformarse en un gato, era agradable, seguro con la que mejor se llevaba, después estaba el esposo de ella, muy guapo, no podía negarlo, pero demasiado arrogante para su gusto y a Rukia aún no la podía aceptar como una amiga, pero si como una buena compañera. El capitán de cabello blanco le generaba mucha confianza, se veía tranquilo y muchas veces pudo jugar con él, después estaba ese salvaje de cabello rojo, en una que otra ocasión se unía a los juegos que ella y Hitsugaya tenían, era un tipo interesante y muy maduro en algunas ocasiones.

Definitivamente ese idiota era quien más le llamaba la atención, trataba a Ichigo como si lo odiara y sabía perfectamente que tenían una buena relación de… ¿machos? Porque para ser sinceros se gritaban, hablaban con calma y después volvían a los golpes y gritos, a Rukia la trataba con delicadeza pero como a un compañero más de batalla, al Kuchiki con mucho respeto al igual que a Yoruichi y Hitsugaya, no lo entendía, no entendía que tenían que ver los rangos en Soul Society, porque Ichigo y Rukia también son capitanes y no los respeta tanto. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro… por ultimo estaba el como la trataba a ella.

Aun cuando Tatsuki no es la mujer más femenina de todo el mundo, él la trata como a una mujer, muchas veces sus compañeros de clase la trataban como uno más de ellos, y aun cuando siempre le ha gustado verse incluida a ellos por el simple hecho de que hacen cosas más interesantes que las mujeres, no está de más que la traten como lo que realmente es. En una que otra ocasión se vio atacada por algún Hollow mientras estaba en la universidad y Renji siempre era el primero en protegerla… no quería ser protegida, pero tampoco sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellos así que solo se resignaba a ser cuidada por él.

Volvió a observar esas siluetas blancas, un brillo rojo fue lo que la tomó por sorpresa cuando los vio en el balcón, aquellos tipos albinos con un espejo en manos, tan peligrosamente cerca de ella, tan peligrosamente cerca de Orihime, su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente e intento retroceder pero su cuerpo no se lo permitio, esos tipos dijeron algo que no pudo escuchar y se sintió fulminada por la presión de su mirada, no miraban a su amiga y eso era un alivio, pero… no precisamente para ella.

* * *

-Karin-chan- la voz de Yuzu sonaba muy preocupada.

-¡Yuzu!- su hermano se acercó a ella y reviso que no tuviera ninguna herida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-supe por Ishida-chan que estaban en problemas… no quise quedarme de brazos cruzados, suficiente tengo con ver que no me dejas ser una shinigami- le fulmino con la mirada y el la esquivo avergonzado.

-debemos llevarlas a casa- menciono Rukia con semblante preocupado mientras se acercaba a Yoruichi que ya se encontraba inconsciente, pero aun así se quejaba del dolor, sudaba y el agua sobre su cuerpo era preocupante para su salud.

Ichigo tomo en brazos a su hermana, mientras que Byakuya a su esposa, preparados para alejarse de ahí, por suerte no habían causado grandes daños en los alrededores, lo que los mantenía alerta es la forma tan sencilla en que se marcharon, sin matar a nadie, sin llevarse a alguna de las personas que tuvieron en su poder, al encontrase lo bastante lejos no pudieron comprender lo que había pasado con ambas, solo que de no atenderlas cuanto antes podrían morir.

Renji tuvo un mal presentimiento, Rukia lo miro preocupada y más cuando en un Shunpo se adelantó, todos lo siguieron comprendiendo, un Riatsu se encontraba muy cerca de las únicas féminas de la mansión, el mismo Riatsu que minutos antes tuvieron presente. Hitsugaya miraba preocupado a la chica en brazos de su hermano, se veía tan frágil, tan pálida y cansada, no estuvo a tiempo para evitarle dolor.

Cuando el pelirrojo llego a la habitación de Orihime, se dirigió rápidamente a aquellos albinos que seguían por fuera de la ventana, esperando en el balcón a que su presencia obligara a Tatsuki a desmayarse, el teniente lo noto inmediatamente y la rodeo con sus brazos, los fulmino y ellos a él para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-si… ¿no le hicieron nada a Orihime?- se alivió al ver a su amiga tranquilamente dormida, el pelirrojo se sorprendió… ellos no venían por la pelinaranja.

-Tatsuki… ¿Qué sucedió?- Ichigo la tomo de los hombros.

-nada de qué preocuparse… solo estaba cuidando a Orihime- sonrió para tranquilizarlo y después siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

-pero…

-ya déjalo Ichigo, no sucedió nada- el pelirrojo puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del pelinaranja y también salió. Ichigo miro a Orihime para después ir a buscar a Ishida, lo encontró en su habitación pero no le gustó nada lo que encontró, el joven se encontraba delante del lavabo en el baño de su habitación, su rostro se encontraba completamente mojado por agua y un poco de sangre salía de su boca.

-así que no vas a resistir más- aseguro.

-no creo que sea posible… ¿Qué sucedió con Yuzu-san? No pude retenerla al… bueno ya sabes.

-ella nos salvó- sonrió orgulloso, pero su semblante regreso a uno preocupado- pero Karin y Yoruichi-san no se encuentran muy bien.

* * *

Una senkaimon se abrió fuera de la mansión, de ella venían unos cuantos shinigamis que ingresaron sin pedir permiso, Keigo los miro desconcertado cuando los vio entrar, Mizuiro los ignoro olímpicamente y Chad se mantuvo al margen… no quería intervenir por ahora, algo malo le estaba sucediendo a su Fullbring, no estaba respondiendo, es por ello que no había ido con ellos para ayudar a la pelinaranja, ni mucho menos tuvo la energía necesaria para darse cuenta de que Tatsuki estaba en peligro.

-¿Capitana Kotetsu?- Rukia la recibió desconcertada, pero comprendió que no iban a una visita de cortesía al ver a otras personas tras ella.

-necesitamos curar a Karin-san- le sonrió levemente.

Rukia la guio hasta la habitación de la pelinegra donde ya se encontraban Yuzu, Hitsugaya e Ichigo a su lado, se les veía muy preocupados, a unos más que a otros, lo sorprendente de todo esto es que la que más tranquila estaba era la castaña, le sonreía tranquilamente a su hermana inconsciente mientras la acomodaba perfectamente en la cama y de vez en cuando miraba al peliblanco tratando de calmarlo, el solo trataba de sonreírle pero le era imposible no preocuparse, una vez ya había sufrido mucho por no haber podido proteger a Momo.

-Capitana Isane-san- saludo con una sonrisa la chica de cabello castaño- me alegra verla después de tanto tiempo… ¿Qué necesitara?

-a mí también me alegra mucho verte Yuzu-chan- le sonrió mientras se acercaba para ver el estado de la pelinegra- no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien, por ahora necesito que me dejen a solas con ella- ninguno protesto, sabían que la experta ahí era ella.

-Hanataro- llamo la Kuchiki cuando lo vio entrar- necesito que tu vengas conmigo.

-claro Rukia-san- ambos pelinegros se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Orihime, mientras el resto desalojaba la habitación para que la capitana pudiera comenzar a trabajar.

-Urahara-san- Ichigo se acercó al rubio- Ishida… bueno, él y Karin no han estado muy bien.

-¿Dónde está Ishida-san?- en esta ocasión fue el turno de Ichigo de guiarlo.

-capitán Kurosaki- llamo la capitana de la segunda división- ¿Dónde está Yoruichi-sama?

-ella… está en su habitación…

-yo la llevare con ella, no se preocupe, sígame- Yuzu la escolto.

Cuando la capitana de la segunda división llego a la habitación de Yoruichi, unos cuantos del cuarto escuadrón se acercaron para curarla, Byakuya estaba a su lado con semblante tranquilo pero la pelinegra noto perfectamente que estaba preocupado, tantos años de conocerlo le permitieron descifrarlo un poco y más cuando su estado de ánimo se controlaba por la misma persona. Yoruichi se veía demasiado cansada, respiraba con dificultad y no dejaba de sudar, su vida se veía opacada y aun así Soi Fong trato de mantenerse tranquila, porque si para ella era difícil verla en ese estado, suponía que para el Kuchiki tampoco era tan fácil.

Los humanos se mantuvieron encerrados en sus habitaciones por órdenes de los tenientes que habían venido a Tokio, fuera de la habitación de Karin se encontraba Hitsugaya acompañado de su teniente y la teniente de la quinta división, con Ishida solo estaban Ichigo, Nemu y Urahara, el pelinegro había insistido en que ya se encontraba bien, pero Urahara simplemente le dejo inconsciente para que pudiera darle el tratamiento. Por su parte Hanataro y Rukia comenzaron un tratamiento para Orihime, nadie lo había notado hasta que la pelinegra había ido a buscarla para que ayudara a curar a los heridos, cuando la pelinaranja no despertó, supo que algo malo había pasado con ella.

Los pelinegros notaron una marca negra en los dedos de la joven, no les fue tan fácil eliminarla y cada vez que casi lo lograban, la joven gritaba llena de dolor, soportando el dolor de su amiga, Rukia no se rindió y finalmente desapareció la marca, la pelinaranja despertó exaltada y cuando le comentaron la situación se puso rápidamente de pie para ir a ayudar. Un rato más tarde todos estaban estables y decidieron que lo mejor sería descansar.

Toshiro y Yuzu durmieron al lado de Karin, ambos exhaustos de alguna manera ya que en el tratamiento para la pelinegra, Isane termino necesitando de ambos al ser los más cercanos a ella en este tiempo, tomo un poco del Riatsu de Hitsugaya para ayudar a restaurar más rápido el de ella y Yuzu dono un poco de sangre para que estuviera estable. Los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón regresaron a Soul Society, sus órdenes habían sido ayudar a los heridos y eso había sido completado, por su parte las tres tenientes y ambos capitanes se quedarían en Tokio.

La situación estaba siendo complicada para Soul Society al tener una total baja de cinco capitanes y cinco tenientes que permanecerían en el mundo humano hasta nuevo aviso, lo importante y por obvias razones era tener toda la ayuda posible ahí, ya que esta vez el problema se estaba concentrando en el mundo humano. En la casa se acondiciono una habitación para cada uno y finalmente todo fue paz a partir de las tres de la madrugada, definitivamente este día sería muy cansado para ciertos estudiantes de Universidad.

* * *

La alarma de Orihime sonó fuertemente, se le veía un tanto ojerosa pero pues que se le iba a hacer, a su lado se encontraba dormida Rukia, sonrió levemente al verla ahí, bastante luz entraba por la ventana y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra aun no regresaba a su Gigai y ella ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, suspiro derrotada, no sería un muy buen día si todos se estarían muriendo de sueño.

-Kuchiki-san- la movió levemente recibiendo un bufido- es hora de alistarnos… recuerda que debemos empezar a atender el festival desde las nueve.

-¿Qué hora es?- susurro derrotada, la chica miro el reloj ya que no sabía ni a qué hora había programado la alarma.

-las ocho de la mañana…- soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa y ambas se miraron durante unos instantes para después pararse a toda prisa para despertar al resto de los habitantes de esta casa, seguramente nadie más aparte de la pelinaranja se había tomado la molestia de poner una alarma después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-yo despertare a los del lado derecho, tu a los del lado izquierdo- ordeno la shinigami cuando regreso dentro de su gigai.

-entendido- hizo un saludo militar y ambas corrieron en dirección contraria a la de la otra.

Rukia se dirigió primero a la habitación de Keigo, que era la más alejada de todos por el simple motivo de que era muy ruidoso, entro sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta, lo vio completamente desparramado en la cama… pero eran sus pies los que se encontraban sobre la almohada, lo miro mientras negaba con la cabeza y después con otra almohada que estaba en el suelo lo golpeo, el chico se despertó sobresaltado y vio a Rukia sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

-Asano-san, es tarde, así que por favor ayúdeme a despertar al resto… tenemos media hora para irnos- sin más salió de la habitación y él se sintió decepcionado, justo cuando había pensado que finalmente la Kuchiki se había dado cuenta de que él era mejor opción que Ichigo… bueno, se dio cuenta de que no era así, no le quedo de otra que ir a despertar a Mizuiro y Chad.

-Ishida-llamo la pelinegra al entrar, pero el chico ya estaba despierto- es tarde… tenemos media hora- el asintió y ella se dirigió a la habitación de Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se veía completamente tranquilo, seguramente era un sueño reparador por lo que no sintió como alguien se escurrió por su habitación, lo miro con malicia y después se vio bañado por agua helada, hasta hielos tenia, por el impacto termino en el suelo y pudo fulminar a su atacante, Rukia sonreía con suficiencia.

-apura tu trasero inútil, no podemos llegar tarde- dio media vuelta y no noto como el pelinaranja tomo un vaso con agua que se encontraba en el buro y le lanzo el contenido sobre la cabeza, ella dio media vuelta y él aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿acaso no puedes despertarme de una forma civilizada?- exclamo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿acaso eres idiota? ¿Por qué habría yo de ser considerada contigo?- le señalo su cabello completamente mojado.

-tal vez porque se supone somos amigos- recalco mientras se ponía de pie.

-tks… nuevamente eres una niñita llorona- sonrió arrogantemente mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero no se percató de que su pie se atoro con una sábana y termino de bruces al suelo, Ichigo soltó la carcajada y ella le lanzo una almohada en el rostro- solo apresúrate…

La casa comenzó a ponerse en movimiento, todos corrían de un lado para él otro intentando que nada de lo que fueran a necesitar se los olvidara, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki y Chad estaban vestidos como anfitriones, por primera vez en su vida se les hizo ver a Tatsuki con un vestido, pero no uno cualquiera, era de color negro que enmarcaba su perfecta figura demasiado bien, por su parte los otros tres usaban trajes de igualmente color negro… tal vez lo que arruinaba un poco el estilo, o quien sabe, tal vez le daba mejor toque, es que todos tenían auriculares en la oreja derecha y usaban lentes negros.

-¡no Tatsuki-chan!- grito Inoe cuando la vio entrar a la cocina muy dispuesta a desayunar- eso arruina todo el conjunto- la pelinegra la miro extrañada- te dije que usaras el otro conjunto… ¿y el maquillaje?

-Orihime- Tatsuki se quitó los lentes- te dije que no hare esa tontería, una cosa es que me vista así y otra es que me maquille- pero su amiga no la escucho y la subió a su habitación para arreglarla.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- Matsumoto entro en la cocina mientras bostezaba- ¿Por qué tanto movimiento?

-es que es el festival que organiza la universidad de Tokio cada año para atraer aspirantes y siempre elijen grandes eventos, en esta ocasión la mayoría de estudiantes de cierta facultad pondrán puestos de comida, otras de juegos, obras de teatro…. Muchas cosas y los alumnos que fueron elegidos por alguna característica serán anfitriones- respondió Yuzu con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno con una mujer del clan Shiba que había sido enviada para ayudarlos con las labores de la enorme casa.

-suena divertido… ¿todos son anfitriones?- dirigió su mirada al resto.

-solo ellos- señalo Ichigo- el resto participaremos en dos obras distintas.

-¿obras?- esta vez entro Momo.

-son representaciones muy hermosas… me gustaría que fueran, todos están invitados- la sonrisa de Rukia era deslumbrante, esta era la primera obra oficial en la que participaba y sobre todo era una protagonista.

-¿Por qué no?- la teniente sonrió.

-chicos- llamo Inoe, su ropa, al igual que la de los participantes de la obra era deportiva ya que llegarían para hacer un último ensayo y terminar de ver los detalles de la escenografía en el gran auditorio de la escuela, después de eso y hasta las seis de la tarde estarían paseándose con los vestuarios para invitar a las personas a presenciar las obras- les presento a la anfitriona Arisawa- sonrió emocionada, la pelinegra no se dignó a aparecer hasta que Orihime le sonrió dulcemente con un aire oscuro, tal como hacia Unohana.

Todos los masculinos presentes, ósea los de la universidad, la miraron sorprendidos, definitivamente esa no era la muy masculina Arisawa Tatsuki, Rukia la miro impresionada brevemente, no podía negar que se veía muy bien pero no le gusto que captara la atención de sus dos mejores amigos, hasta Ichigo estaba sin palabras. La pelinegra tenía el cabello acomodado del lado derecho, tenía un poco de maquillaje que la hacía lucir muy natural, usaba un vestido entubado de color rojo que le quedaba un poco por sobre la rodilla y una tela un tanto más transparente caía hasta sus tobillos por la parte de atrás, finalmente también traía puestos unos zapatos bajos de tacón.

-Tat-Tat…suki…- trato de decir algo el pelinaranja, haciendo que la sonrisa de Inoe se agrandara aún más.

-¿a qué es bella?- aseguro mientras se sentaba al lado de Rukia.

-ya cierra la boca Ichigo, no quiero un pelinaranja babeando la comida solo por verme-menciono Tatsuki con burla- y se agradecido de que te permití apreciarme.

-no…no seas arrogante Tatsuki- el pelinaranja regreso a su desayuno con un pequeño sonrojo que no hizo más que molestar a dos mejores amigos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Karin-san?- pregunto Momo evitando que sus queridos amigos se lanzaran sobre un pelinaranja.

-se encuentra mejor… pero no sabemos si despierte- respondió decepcionada la castaña- Yoruichi-san no se encuentra mejor…

-comprendo.

Los universitarios, junto con yuzu y ambas Shinigamis desayunaron rápidamente entre bromas, dirigidas a los apuestos chicos de traje, halagos a Tatsuki y Orihime por tan grandiosa creación, burlas a Ichigo que solo le hacían hundirse en su lugar, pero ¡vamos! No todos los días vez a tu amiga de la infancia que siempre fue muy masculina convertida en unos minutos en una hermosa señorita, celos de parte de Rukia y extrañamente para algunos que lo notaron, celos de parte de Renji.

* * *

En la habitación de la pelinegra Kurosaki, se encontraba ella en la cama, su mano era sostenida por un muy apuesto capitán de cabello blanco, la joven se despertó sin recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido antes de colapsar, pero se hacía a la idea de que había resultado muy mal para ella. Sintió el agarre en su mano y sonrió contenta al observar a Hitsugaya a su lado, acaricio su mejilla y él se movió un poco al sentir su calor.

-tan inocente cuando duermes…- susurro mientras se sentaba y se inclinaba para besar la cabellera blanca.

Durante unos minutos no pudo evitar apreciarlo, era definitivamente la persona con la que quería compartir lo más que pudiera de su estadía en Soul Society, si para él era difícil imaginarse una vida sin ella, para ella era aún peor, porque él fue quien con solo miradas la conquisto, para ninguno de los dos fue sencillo decir sus sentimientos al otro por el simple hecho de que según ellos no estaban hechos para el amor. El peliblanco se movió unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a ella sonriéndole.

-buenos días- soltó ella.

-buenos días-respondió con una sonrisa pequeña- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien… te siento a ti- menciono cerrando los ojos- tu Riatsu abraza al mío… con eso es suficiente para que me recupere- el peliblanco se sonrojo por la facilidad con la que ella hablaba.

-disculpen que interrumpa tan hermosa escena- Urahara se asomó por la puerta y eso no hizo más que sonrojar aún más a Hitsugaya, Karin le sonrió tranquilamente al rubio.

-Urahara-san… no sabía que estaba aquí.

-necesitaba darles una revisión para controlar aquello- Hitsugaya supo que en esos momentos no requerían su presencia por lo que salió de la habitación hasta encontrarse en la salida de la mansión con el resto de los integrantes de esta casa.

-¡shiro-chan!- Momo se le acerco- ¿Cómo se encuentra Karin-san?

-está mejor- respondió mirándola con seriedad.

-¿entonces vendrán?- se acercó Orihime, todos estaban con una mochila colgada en sus hombros.

-supongo que si…

-entonces ahí los esperaremos- los chicos salieron de la mansión sin esperar encontrarse con nadie más, como era un vecindario muy tranquilo no les molesto a los anfitriones ir de manera tan elegante además de que la escuela no estaba muy lejos.

* * *

Yoruichi despertó, se sentía del asco pero igualmente se sentó en la cama donde estaba, no había nadie a su alrededor y la casa se escuchaba muy silenciosa, seguramente todos se habían ido ya al festival. Se descobijo un poco y pudo ver su tobillo, parte de su pierna y pie vendados, recordó lo que había sucedido la noche pasada… no debió de haber retado a aquel idiota, ahora ella solo era la prueba de que el plan de aquellos shinimashitas estaba en marcha.

Se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue tomar un baño, se encerró por completo en sus pensamientos, tenía que hablar sobre ello… todos tenían que saber lo que esos tipos querían. Hace bastantes años encontró sobre "él" un ser completamente poderoso que comandaba los cinco mundos, la leyenda más que ser solo eso, era real, en algún momento de su vida le contaron sobre ello y en aquel entonces descubrió lo que sucedió para quedar de esta forma.

Resulta que en un poblado de Japón, uno muy alejado de la civilización tenia las viejas escrituras de lo sucedido, su nombre se desconoce, aquel hombre que todo lo había creado, o mejor dicho… aquel que todo lo había dividido eran tan de temer que ni siquiera se atrevían a escribir su nombre. En Soul Society se le conoce como "Shuryo" (fin) porque por él se acabó el equilibrio, por él se crearon tareas para cada mundo y él mismo era quien se encargaba de alimentarse de ellos.

Aquellos que alguna vez fueron parte de un mismo lugar comenzaron a desconocerse unos de otros, los más sabios… los Shinigamis, ellos tomaron la tarea de cuidar el origen de todo, los humanos, los más ignorantes debían de ser protegidos, tanto en vida como en muerte, los desterrados al infierno solo estaban condenados a ahogarse en el fuego por toda la eternidad, mientras que los Hollow eran seres que no habían podido llegar a ninguna de las puertas, todo comandado en el palacio del rey espiritual, en aquel entonces Shuryo se alimentaba de todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

En algún punto de la historia eso debía ser detenido, cinco Shinigamis lo sellaron para que nunca más pudiera romper su equilibrio, los cinco que en su momento crearon las casas nobles, hicieron un pentágono en el interior del infierno, sellando la mitad de su poder y su existencia en el interior y entregando la otra mitad de su poder al difunto Capitán Comandante Yamamoto, ahora esa mitad había regresado a su dueño original revelando la ubicación, pero no tenían lo necesario para romper aquel sello… necesitaban a cinco shinigamis extremadamente poderosos, de sangre noble y si se podía, por lo menos uno de los cinco debía ser descendiente de los originales.

La suerte no estaba de su lado porque ella y Byakuya estaban completamente relacionados de sangre con los originales, y por si fuera poco… ella ya estaba marcada, la zanpakuto de Kazuma solo podía marcar a cinco personas, ahora solo cuatro, es por ello que aseguraba que no se atrevía a marcarlos, si alguno muere se acaba su juego. La morena termino su baño y se envolvió en una toalla.

Se vistió con ropa muy humana para ir a ese festival, no quería perderse de ver a Byakuya enojarse porque su hermana y el pelinaranja serían esposos en una obra, donde si no se equivocaba, aunque sea por una vez se besarían. Realmente no habría nada extraño si ya está más que claro que ellos dos se quedaran juntos, el caso es que aun cuando el pelinegro no lo demuestra, realmente le molesta ese hecho… no está listo para entregarle su querida hermana a nadie más. La morena sonrió por sus pensamientos, entonces regresaron las imágenes de la noche anterior… la conversación que lo arruino todo.

-¿te vas?- la pelimorada se giró hacia la puerta tratando de no parecer sorprendida al no sentir su llegada.

-algo hay de eso- respondió con una sonrisa- no sabía que estabas aquí.

-pues… han pasado las cosas necesarias para que este aquí.

-Soi Fong… Kisuke también vino y te obligaron a venir ¿no es verdad?

-¡no Yoruichi-sama!- exclamo enérgica y después se aclaró la garganta para regresar a su semblante tranquilo- no es como dice… solo que los shinimashitas están rondando el mundo humano, es por ello que mi investigación continuara aquí- Yoruichi se acercó a ella y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la capitana mientras le sonreía, la pelinegra se sonrojo levemente.

-no te esfuerces mucho pequeña Soi Fong.

-solo lo necesario- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-¡oh! Aquí están- Urahara ingreso a la habitación mientras ocultaba la mitad de su rostro tras su abanico y Yoruichi quitaba su mano de la cabeza de la capitana.

-¿otra vez traes esa asquerosa ropa?- pregunto la pelinegra mirándolo con asco ya que el rubio lucia su conjunto verde- ¿el sombrero era necesario?

-¿Qué?... no seas grosera Soi Fong- le regaño y ella frunció el ceño- esto me hace ver sexy- aclaro vanagloriándose como si de un dios se tratara- y el sombrero me da un toque misterioso.

-muéstranos Kisuke- menciono la pelimorada muy animada apoyando a su amigo y él se dio una vuelta completa en cámara lenta mientras la Shihoin soltaba halagos y la pelinegra fruncía aún más el ceño.

-me voy…- la pelinegra paso junto a Urahara sin mirarlo y siguió su camino con un aura muy molesta.

-¿se enojó?- definitivamente no se lo creían… bueno si pero… no de esa forma, lo normal habría sido que tratara de golpear a Urahara y luego se llevara a la Kuchiki.

-solo se puso celosa- respondió la morena.

-¿de ti o de mí?- ella lo miro como "¿eres idiota o qué?"- vamos… no me digas que esa obsesión que tiene contigo no te hace pensar otra cosa… a veces hasta a mí me molesta.

-obviamente se puso celosa por ti… de haber sido diferente habría tratado de llamar mi atención- rodo los ojos- y no… yo también la quiero lo suficiente como para saber que lo hace por admiración, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… nunca intentaría quitártela…a menos que…- puso su mano sobre su barbilla dándole un aire pensativo.

-¿a menos que…?- pregunto asustado… apenas había logrado avanzar un poco con ella y ahora resulta que su amiga se la quiere quitar.

\- que mi divorcio sea más rápido- exclamo con una sonrisa que hizo que el rubio la mirara con pena- no me veas de esa forma Kisuke… solo faltan dos meses…- suspiro con semblante caído.

-no entiendo porque permites que acabe de esta forma- se acercó a ella- hace cien años tu hiciste todo por ayudarme, siempre estaré agradecido por eso, dejaste a Soi Fong.

-tu igual- le espeto.

-a tu familia… y a Byakuya-ella desvió un poco la mirada, pero no era una cobarde, regreso a ver los ojos de su amigo que le decían que él siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla.

-hable con él… le dije algo que nunca debí haber dicho pero que realmente pensaba, no se lo tomo bien y supongo que si no puede aceptar que una parte de mí también desea el mal, supongo que no soy lo que esperaba…

-nadie jamás será lo que otros esperen… pero eres Shihoin Yoruichi… alguien que dejo todo lo que amaba por ayudarme a mí, a un simple hombre, ahora solo puedo decirte que no puedes dejar las cosas así.

-¿Qué me recomiendas que haga?- un sonrisa juguetona se pintó en su rostro.

-no lo sé…. Ni yo sé que hacer con Soi Fong- puso semblante angustiado- pero creo que es momento de que le demuestres que solo les queda poco tiempo juntos de la mejor manera, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho discúlpate por haberlo molestado, más no porque es algo que has pensado, arregla las cosas como mejor te parezca, tu eres quien mejor lo conoce.

-entonces en tu caso…- lo tomo de los hombros y sonrió decidida- es momento de tomar el completo control de la situación- el rubio oculto su expresión bajo el sombrero al verla sonreír con malicia.

\- no esperaras que…- ella asintió- oh oh…

-¡Vamos al festival!- lo soltó y comenzó a cepillar su cabello.

-¿Qué?

-ven conmigo, será divertido, obviamente llevaremos a Soi Fong con nosotros y cuando menos se lo espere los dejare solos- el rubio asintió contento por el buen plan- por cierto…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está Byakuya?

-sobre eso- sonrió burlón.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿yo?-exclamo como señora ofendida- simplemente le enjarete a las tenientes y niños.

-eres terrible…

-¿vamos?- le ofreció su brazo.

-vamos.

* * *

En la universidad de Tokio el ambiente está muy movido, mucho ruido se escucha por todo el terreno, que va desde las voces de presentadores e invitados, hasta la música de las bandas que se presentaran y las canciones de fondo en cada zona de juegos, hay demasiados colores y ni que decir de los montones de actividades en cada esquina, todo tan dinámico atrajo a demasiada gente y es por ello que un muy apuesto pelinegro luciendo ropa de lo más humana, una molestia para su gusto, se encuentra con el ceño fruncido y se le ve algo fastidiado.

-¿Qué es eso?- señalo enérgica la teniente del quinto escuadrón, por lo general ella casi no va al mundo humano y es por ello que está muy contenta, digamos que su primera experiencia no fue la mejor aun cuando se hizo de buenos amigos como Kira y Renji- ¿y eso?- señalo a otro lado sacudiendo la ropa de alguien.

La teniente usa ropa de Karin, le queda a la perfección ya que son casi de la misma talla, mientras que Matsumoto, bueno a ella tuvieron que confeccionarle algo demasiado rápido, Ishida solo tuvo unos minutos para hacerlo, pero eso no quita que se vea de lo más llamativa, si no uso la ropa de Orihime fue porque según ella le apretaba demasiado la delantera. La escultural mujer está igual que la otra teniente y abraza por la espalda a su muy fastidiado capitán.

-Eso es lindo ¿Qué es?- la castaña siguió señalando cosas mientras jalaba la ropa de alguien, no se dio cuenta hasta que esa persona hablo.

-solo son mascaras que usan los mortales en las cuales representan demonios- la teniente se paralizo por completo y soltó la ropa de Byakuya.

-lo siento mucho capitán Kuchiki- hizo una exagerada reverencia- no medí mis acciones- se le veía completamente roja, estaba de lo más avergonzada… y no precisamente por haber actuado como una niña… sino que ¡tuvo la oportunidad de tocar la perfección con sus simples manos mortales! Aunque claro que eso era solo menospreciándose porque ella de mortal nada.

-sigamos caminando- suspiro mientras aceptaba las disculpas, Hinamori retrocedió unos pasos hasta caminar a la misma altura que Matsumoto, la de cabello color caramelo la miro con envidia, es que ¡Vamos! Para ninguna fémina le seria indiferente aquel hombre… si no conocían la perfección ahí lo tenían a él. Ambas mujeres chillaron emocionadas.

Karin las miraba con una sonrisa divertida, definitivamente le sorprendía lo que el cuñado de su hermano lograba en todas las personas, cuando lo conoció ella también quedo admirada pero es tan pequeña que ve en él a otro hermano mayor, su relación con él se basa en sus lecciones de modales y alguno que otro entrenamiento. Hitsugaya no podía quitarse de encima a su teniente y una venita ya palpitaba molesta sobre su frente, para peor de los males resultaba que Hinamori también se moría por el Capitán pelinegro e iban gritando en su oído.

-que guapo…

-¿Quién será?

-¿vendrá solo?

-¿y si le hablamos?

-qué vergüenza.

-es perfecto.

-yo si me lo…

Eso y más se escuchaba por donde fuera que pasaran, el pelinegro lucia indiferente pero eso le molestaba, aun cuando a cualquier hombre eso le subiera el ego con él no lo hacía… bueno al menos que le gustara escucharlo de esa persona. Se sentía como en una guardería, primero teniendo que soportar el ruido de la gente y segundo teniendo que cuidar de las tenientes como si fueran unas niñas pequeñas.

Había tratado con un niño… Hitsugaya… que nunca debería enterarse que lo considera de esa forma aunque ya no lo era del todo, y le había parecido divertido verlo actuar como tal en su batalla junto con Kenpachi contra ese Quincy, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso, su trato con todos es de respeto… bueno… si omitimos a Kenpachi hablando de capitanes, hasta al peliblanco lo trata como a un igual y es el más joven de todos, pero ahora resulta que él no es el infantil para nada. Suspiro cuando vio como tres mujerzuelas se le acercaban peligrosamente.

Yuzu y Karin iban muy metidas en su plática, de vez en cuando veían sufrir a Hitsugaya que les suplicaba por ayuda pero Karin solo le sonreía y después lo ignoraba, ya que Byakuya encabezaba el recorrido y Hitsugaya y sus niñas… digo, tenientes iban hasta atrás por la demora que las últimas dos generaban, ellas iban en medio, salieron de su conversación cuando vieron a esas mujerzuelas acercarse al pelinegro, ambas se dieron una mirada cómplice y corrieron para evitar que siquiera lo tocaran.

-hola ¿vienes solo?- pregunto una de forma inocente haciéndole detener su paso.

-Nii-chan- exclamaron las mellizas tomándolo del brazo, él se sorprendió levemente por cómo se refirieron a él, las mujeres miraron disgustadas a las niñas que sonreían con superioridad.

-no sean groseras pequeñas- menciono otra inclinándose delante de ambas chicas enseñando "sutilmente" el escote de su blusa- estábamos por comenzar una conversación con…

-nuestro Nii-chan no está interesado en esta plática- contraataco la pelinegra con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Quién lo asegura mocosa?

-por cierto Nii-chan- llamo dulcemente la castaña haciendo que el pelinegro le prestara atención- ¿no te ibas a ver con Yoruichi-nee?

-¿Yoruichi?- susurro la última de las tres mujeres.

-no pensaras seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estas…- Karin las miro como si fueran basura- y dejar a Yoruichi-nee sola ¿verdad?- le escruto mientras el pelinegro la miraba- ¿Qué tal si alguien intenta hacerle daño?- exclamo dramática, el pelinegro se mantenía expectante pero de no ser él una gota de sudor resbalaría por su nuca ¿Quién le haría daño a esa loca?

-no lo harías Nii-chan- continuo dramática la castaña, las tres mujeres y los tres Shinigamis veían la escena, las primeras con molestia al sospechar que la tal Yoruichi sería su novia… aunque por como las niñas se referían de ella podría ser su hermana, los últimos con una sonrisa divertida al ver que las Kurosaki son celosas.

-estoy segura de que no lo harías- la pelinegra dejo de mirarlo para darle más drama a la situación- no te lo perdonaría- fingió un llanto mientras Yuzu tocaba su pecho con expresión de dolor.

-¿primero la haces tu esposa y ahora que pronto tendrán un bebé la dejaras plantada?- la castaña jaloneaba levemente su brazo y los tres del fondo cayeron al suelo por semejante ocurrencia de esas gemelas, las mujeres bufaron con molestia y el pelinegro no sabía que pensar de la situación, tal vez reír por cómo se comportaban estas chicas, no era su hermano y no quería imaginarse que escenas le harían al Kurosaki.

-¿es cierto Byakuya-boy?- Yoruichi apareció de la nada rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, se puso de puntitas y beso su mejilla- ¿pensabas dejarme plantada por ellas?- miro a las chicas- ¿por tan poca cosa?- Matsumoto saco una cámara de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a tomar fotos.

-¿y tu quien se supone que eres?- pregunto una de forma muy altanera.

-hasta la pregunta es tan ignorante como la persona que la enuncia- comento la morena con una forma de hablar tan elegante que les hizo sentirse inferiores, Byakuya se mantenía quieto esperando ver como se les uniría esa loca a las mellizas en su juego- váyanse de aquí… solo pierden el tiempo- aspiro el aroma de su esposo y las chicas se molestaron.

-el muy fácilmente podría dejarte…- menciono una con superioridad mientras señalaba su cuerpo, Yoruichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, estos humanos de ahora… todo piensan que lo pueden obtener, soltó su agarre del cuello de Byakuya y se posiciono al lado de Karin.

-no… eso no lo hará- aseguro.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?-preguntaron molestas, el pelinegro la miro esperando su respuesta… al igual que el resto.

-porque- tomo la mano del Kuchiki y luego las miro con una breve sonrisa- ¿Cómo dejaría él a la futura madre de su hijo?- soltó angustiada, nuevamente los shinigami cayeron al suelo, no se esperaban que hasta ella usara esa artimaña, Byakuya formo una sonrisa muy pequeña en su rostro que solo la pelimorada pudo ver, motivo por el cual también sonrió.

-tks- las tres se dieron media vuelta y se perdieron entre la multitud, la sonrisa de Yoruichi se volvió una divertida, soltó la mano del pelinegro y se giró hacia las mellizas Kurosaki.

-bien hecho- choco sus manos con las de ellas que sonreían triunfales.

-solo hicimos lo que nos pareció correcto- soltaron un tanto apenadas.

-ni siquiera de mí se pone tan celosa- bufo por lo bajo el capitán mientras desviaba el rostro molesto, Matsumoto sonrió y Karin se acercó a él.

-no seas celoso…- trato de encontrar su mirada pero él la esquivaba- yo solo tengo ojos para ti- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y después se acercó a su hermana con una sonrisa, el peliblanco se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Cómo se siente Yoruichi-san?- pregunto preocupada la castaña y en ese momento los pelinegros recordaron que seguro no estaría muy bien.

-¿Qué cómo me siento? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- se le veía confundida hasta que la mirada de la castaña le dijo todo- ¡ah eso!- agito una mano de manera despreocupada- estoy de maravilla- sonrió con grandeza- no me crean débil.

-pues Karin no…

-yo también me encuentro perfectamente- corto la pelinegra, pero sintió la mirada de Hitsugaya sobre ella, él había insistido en que descansara, tuvieron una discusión donde obviamente el peliblanco perdió pero no se le olvidaba.

-¿vienes sola?- el pelinegro la miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-vine con Soi Fong y Kisuke pero esos dos necesitan su espacio… así que iré a dar un paseo- antes de dar media vuelta recordó- ¿a qué hora es la obra?

-la de Ishida-san y Orihime-san es a las 7, la de Ichi-nii es a las 8.

-bien… los veré ahí- dio media vuelta, por unos segundos se mostró indecisa, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, regreso hacia ellos tomo la mano de Byakuya y lo jalo hacia ella- los veremos después, se los regresare en un rato- les guiño el ojo y comenzó a caminar, no le fue difícil ya que el Kuchiki le siguió el paso, sabía que tenían algo pendiente, algo que arreglar.

* * *

En la entrada al billar que se instaló en la facultad de lengua se encontraba Tatsuki recibiendo a la gente, todos la miraban embobados y uno que otro trataba de sacarle conversación pero ella los alejaba de manera sutil demasiado rápido, hubo uno que se atrevió a rodearla con su brazo por sobre los hombros, intento golpearlo pero Keigo llego para salvar el día y le recomendó que no hiciera locuras si no quería pagar la multa que le impusieron después de golpear a tres chicos al inicio de la jornada.

-veo que la tienes difícil- la pelinegra giro hacia la persona que la llamaba.

Se sorprendió un poco y su estómago se revolvió de manera agradable, delante de ella se encontraba Renji usando el atuendo de un emperador de color dorado con detalles en plateado, blanco y negro, icluso usaba ese gorrito negro, el joven estaba cruzado de brazos y estos eran cubiertos perfectamente por las largas mangas. El pelirrojo no podía verse mejor… o tal vez… bueno el punto es que la tomó por sorpresa por lo cual no pudo reaccionar.

-¿me escuchas?

-si… ¿Por qué vistes así?

-la directora pidió que promocionáramos la obra usando los atuendos- aclaro encogiéndose de hombros- ¿no lo sabias?

-no.

-creí haberlo mencionado- suspiro- ¿Cómo te va a ti?

-¿Cómo crees?- respondió irritada- le dije a Orihime que no me arreglara de esta forma, ahora todo se piensan que…- levanto el puño pero no termino su frase cuando escucho algo que no pensaba escuchar, su corazón se aceleró y un pequeño sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas por lo que se giró discretamente para que no se notara.

-pues yo considero que te ves muy linda- se sinceró- bueno… debo seguir dando recorridos- comenzó a andar.

-pienso que te sienta ese traje- alago por lo bajo, él la miro con una sonrisa y después siguió su camino.

* * *

Cerca de la facultad de arte se encontraban paseando Ichigo y Rukia, el pelinaranja usaba un traje muy parecido al que usa como shinigami, solo que este era de color rojo con detalles en dorado, blanco y negro, mientras que Rukia usaba un hermoso Kimono de color blanco con detalles en dorado, negro y rojo haciendo juego con la vestimenta de su acompañante, también usaba un obi rosa y su cabello había sido peinado perfectamente con una horquilla de piedras preciosas, definitivamente se veían más deslumbrantes que nunca.

Captaban muchas miradas mientras recorrían los jardines del campus, imponían respeto y por si fuera poco siempre lucían bien juntos, algunas chicas se sonrojaban de solo verlos pasar, en parte por el chico y en parte por la hermosa pareja que eran. Los chicos caminaban con un porte tan despreocupado que hacían creer al resto que estaban viendo una película de mucho tiempo atrás, por si fuera poco tenían a dos chicas y tres chicos vestidos también de la misma época que ellos, siguiéndoles como si los cuidaran.

-promocionen- susurro una de las chicas, ambas ocultaban su rostro tras un abanico, ambos suspiraron.

-¿Cómo?- continúo entre susurros el pelinaranja sin perder la clase.

-hagan una de las escenas- susurro la otra mientras los chicos pensaban en cual.

-¿Qué tal de cuando pasean después de la boda?- comento uno y la pareja asintió, si bien es cierto que en la obra original no hablaban de ninguna boda, al ser modificada por la facultad de Ichigo habían agregado aspectos de más impacto.

-aquí vamos…-aviso el pelinaranja mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra y la dirigió a hacia sí para depositar un beso en la mano de la joven, ella sonrió brevemente y eso capto la atención de los que los observaban-Como siempre se ve hermosa mi señora- comento de forma galante que hizo a las chicas suspirar.

-y usted es tan apuesto como siempre mi señor- respondió ella con elegancia mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro del chico.

Tras eso continuaron con su plática y los chicos tras ellos comenzaron a promocionar la obra, las personas simplemente se convencían de ir a verla por esos dos. Cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos de la gente suspiraron con pesar, era la primera vez que hacían escenas en público y aun cuando les salió muy natural, les causaba un poco de vergüenza al no estar acostumbrados a eso, simplemente en Japón no es bien visto tomarse de las manos, ahora bien se nota que al público le gustan las cosas prohibidas.

-este día se me está haciendo eterno- confeso la pelinegra.

-¿quieres tomar asiento?- comento con tono preocupado, ella asintió y se sentaron en una banca, algunas personas que pasaban por ahí al ver su vestimenta les observaban entretenidos.

-no creo soportar todo el día- continuo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del chico y el recargaba su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-yo tampoco… no puedo evitar preocuparme por lo que sucedió… mi hermana, Rukia tú lo sabias- ella se alejó pero el pelinaranja tomo su mano- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- no se oía molesto, pero ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-no quería que te preocuparas de más- apretó en agarre en su mano-me pidieron que lo mejor era mantenerte lejos de esto.

-no fue lo mejor- regaño el joven mientras suspiraba- no sé qué esperar de todo esto.

-Yoruichi-san sabe algo que no nos ha dicho, cuando peleaba con Kazuma note que hablaban muy fluidamente y siento que es por ello que termino tan mal herida, podríamos consultarlo con ella o Urahara-san- escucharon un flash tras ellos y voltearon para ver como un grupo de personas les tomaban fotos… y pensar que así seria todo el día.

* * *

Caminando por la exposición de tecnología y ciencia se encontraban Urahara y una molesta Soi Fong, el rubio consideraba que el haberse separado de Yoruichi era la señal de esta para que él pusiera en práctica su consejo, pero… el rubio miro a la pelinegra, que estaba cien por ciento seguro solo lo acompañaba en lo que se encontraban con el resto. Definitivamente se había ganado confianza con el pasar de ese siglo y podía mantenerse sin debilidades o sumiso delante de ella, lo admitía, había sido un mustio.

-quiero irme… no quiero que me vean contigo- sentencio la capitana, iba vestida con un conjunto de Rukia, una blusa holgada y larga de tirantes de color dorado que le llegaba por encima del muslo, un short negro que era cubierto por la blusa, unas zapatillas del mismo color que el short y su peinado de siempre.

-pero si hasta me cambie de ropa- se señaló a sí mismo, ahora vestía como una persona normal, bueno… lo más normal que Urahara Kisuke puede ser ya que su sombrero no lo dejaba por nada del mundo.

-eso no afecta el que no quiera que me vean contigo.

-¿sigues molesta?

-¿de qué?- exclamo ella.

-tienes razón… la pregunta correcta seria…- se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro haciéndola retroceder y chocar con una pared- ¿aun estas celosa?- ella enrojeció un poco, Urahara sonreía contento, ante sus ojos era hermosa con ese sonrojo y ese ceño fruncido.

-¿celosa?- escruto- ¿por quién?

-por mi…- aclaro con voz cantarina.

-ya quisieras- un aura oscura la rodeo pero se contuvo de golpe cuando sus labios se vieron aprisionados por los del rubio.

Se tensó completamente, ya era algo normal que el muy atrevido lo lograra, pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderla y que su corazón se acelerara, al mismo tiempo que su cara enrojecía con fuerza y su estómago se revolvía de una forma que la hacía sentirse bien. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía permitir que el siguiera con este juego porque de una forma u otra el muy maldito lo estaba logrando, la estaba haciendo estremecerse con su simple contacto y no era una buena señal.

La pelinegra se resistió a responderle el beso como siempre, por lo general era uno que otro beso robado de cuestión de segundos y no sabía si era su perspectiva o no, pero estaba durando demasiado… casi…casi se veía en la necesidad de respondérselo, pero no podía, trato de empujarlo lejos de ella pero fue como tratar de mover una pared y definitivamente no estaba empujando hacia el lado contrario… ¿o sí?... si, estaba tratando de fundirse con la pared para que él ya no se acercara mientras ponía sus manos sobre su pecho para poner distancia.

Urahara no podía estar más satisfecho al verla indefensa, la técnica que le propuso Yoruichi era peligrosa, muy peligrosa… pero ¿Quién dijo que a Urahara no le gustaban los peligros? Por algo la había elegido a ella como su compañera desde hace más de cien años. Le causo gracia verla tan descontrolada, sin saber qué hacer, definitivamente él se sacrificaría para hacerle ver lo que debía hacer.

El rubio se aseguró de que nadie los viera, por suerte estaban en una zona muy retirada, seguramente en el pasillo que se abría paso hacia la cámara donde guardaban algunos prototipos más de la exposición. La aprisiono bien contra la pared y movió suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella esperando por una reacción pero eso no hizo más que dejarla en blanco, en cierta forma eso le alegraba, era lógico que era el primero en lograr algo así con ella.

Espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, definitivamente esto no podía estarle pasado ¡por favor! Se había enfrentado a Barragan, a Aizen, a los Quincy, a la mismísima Yoruichi y no podía contra el beso del rubio, eso tenía que ser una mala jugarreta del destino y lamentablemente le estaba gustando, lentamente y con algo de torpeza intento corresponderle, los ojos de ambos se cerraron y disfrutaron el momento… ¿Qué más da? Ya estaban en eso.

Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba sentirse de esta forma, no era algo que pudiera sentir por cualquiera lo que le desagradaba era que se tratara de él, de la persona que le arrebato la compañía de la mujer que más ha admirado en toda su existencia y de la persona que jamás admitiría había captado su intención como Yoruichi siempre le insinuó.

Cuando la abofeteo la realidad, lo tomo desprevenido, finalmente se lo saco de encima y se alejó los pasos necesarios para poder escapar tan solo terminada su amenaza contra la vida de ese vendedor. Coloco su brazo sobre sus labios tratando se tapar su sonrojo, lo fulmino y él sonreía con ambas manos en alto tratando de pedir clemencia.

-escúchame bien Urahara Kisuke… no se te ocurra volver a tocarme- sentencio mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente, pero el hombre mostro una sonrisa que le dio mala espina, se alejó unos cuantos pasos más pero ya era tarde.

-lo siento pequeña Soi Fong… no me rendiré ahora que has respondido- su sonrisa fue tan burlona como aquella ocasión en que había convertido a Yoruichi en "esa" forma para derrotar al Quincy de la dosis letal. La pelinegra no noto tan rápidos movimientos y de la nada se encontró siendo cargada como costal de papas en el hombro del rubio.

-¡bájame imbécil!- grito avergonzada pero simplemente desaparecieron en un shupo… sería un largo día para la capitana.

* * *

-Ishida-kun- llamo la dulce voz de una pelinaranja- ¿promocionaremos?- la joven vestía un kimono de color naranja con tonalidades en rosa y amarillo, un obi color blanco y tenía su cabello sujetado en un moño la parte de arriba y suelto el resto, el moño sujeto por una peineta dorada.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- el Quincy vestía ropa del mismo estilo que la de Ichigo, solo que la suya era de tonos de azules, se veía muy apuesto, una Katana estaba colocada a su costado y un arco de madera se sujetaba en su espalda, su un tanto largo cabello era sujetado en una pequeña coleta baja de caballo con unos cuantos mechones fuera de lugar… por si fuera poco se podían apreciar sus hermosos ojos de color azul oscuro y brillante al no traer sus gafas.

-pues… haciendo una parte de la obra- respondió con una sonrisa, no habían tocado el tema que habían cerrado ayer, pero mínimo el Quincy se comportaba más amable y Orihime aceptaba su forma de actuar al verse correspondida, pero ¡diablos! Sabía que es celosa, más no se imaginó que tanto, muchas chicas miran embobadas al joven y por si fuera poco… Nemu está con ellos.

-¿Qué escena le gustaría Inoe-san?- la miro curioso.

-¿puedo pedirla yo?- pregunto de manera muy robótica la teniente.

-cla-claro que si Nemu-san- respondió Orihime no muy convencida.

-la escena del reencuentro- menciono mientras leía el programa de la obra- con todo y beso.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron ambos, pero el pelinegro regreso a su actitud seria mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-¿no te parece más interesante otra?- cuestiono el Quincy.

-no… yo quiero verla, la sola idea me emociona- continuo con una voz y expresión muy provista de sentimientos haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran con una gotita de sudor.

-¡no seas una nena Ishida!- grito Renji acercándose a ambos, ya tenía rato paseándose y había terminado de promocionar la obra en su zona- es momento de practicarla- le codeo las costillas recibiendo una silenciosa exclamación de dolor- ¡Damas y caballeros!- llamo el joven de roja cabellera- ¡espero disfruten este fragmento de la obra que se presentara en una hora en el auditorio del campus!- los protagonistas se pusieron nerviosos pero después de mirarse fijamente y darse seguridad entre ellos, comenzaron la escena final.

-ha sido difícil todo este tiempo sin poder verde- Orihime camino hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta Renji se sorprendió de lo rápido que había sacado las lágrimas, el público rápidamente se vio envuelto en el ambiente.

-lo mismo puedo decirle princesa- susurro con melancolía el pelinegro, todas las miradas recayeron sobre él, extendió sus manos hacia la pelinaranja y ella las tomo con seguridad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que pudimos estar juntos? - pregunto con los ojos completamente iluminados, Nemu se preguntó cómo lo hacía- ¿Cuánto tiempo de poder sentir tus manos tocando las mías? ¿Cuánto tiempo de poder sentir tu calor en mi mejilla?- dirigió una mano hacia su mejilla y una lagrima se escurrió por sobre esta.

-el mismo tiempo en que no he podido verte sonreír- limpio sus lágrimas- el tiempo que hemos sufrido por la distancia… el tiempo que he sufrido por no poder estar ahí para limpiar tus lágrimas y hacerte feliz.

-no sabes cuánto extrañe poder ver tus ojos tan azules como el cielo, fueron muchos meses los que pase en soledad- esas palabras eran tan reales- y muchos los meses en que me pregunte si mi existencia podría continuar sin la tuya a mi lado- el público estaba fascinado.

-no llores más mi princesa- la rodeo con sus brazos y algunas chicas chillaron emocionadas- solo será hoy, solo una vez al año, pero definitivamente podremos superar esta distancia… la misma que nos separara el resto de los 364 días del año…

-…y la misma distancia que separara mi deseosa felicidad de tus labios- termino la chica mientras se ponía de puntitas, el pelinegro se inclinó hacia la joven mientras ambos cerraban los ojos, la gente que se arremolino a su alrededor era demasiada y algunos no podían esperar para ver la obra completa, Renji sonrió orgulloso.

A tan escasos centímetros de los labios del otro ya se escuchaban los grititos de las fanáticas y eso nos lo puso nerviosos, continuaron con lo suyo, una corriente eléctrica los recorrió por completo y les hizo sonreír, tanto tiempo habían esperado para este momento. Fue un beso muy delicado, por parte de él, la joven rodeo el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos y eso les permitió profundizar el beso sacándole un suspiro a ambos, era algo torpe pero por la vestimenta tan holgada de Orihime que tapaba un poco al estar rodeando al chico, no se notó y el público aplaudió, aun cuando no quisieran se separaron y se sonrieron levemente para después decir.

-¡los esperamos en una hora!- hicieron una inclinación y solo pudieron esperar para poder revivir la escena final.

* * *

Byakuya y Yoruichi paseaban entre los puestos de comida, la morena tenía en su mano dangos, takoyakis, dulces… todo lo que pudiera cargar… el resto la traía Byakuya, le gustaba verla feliz, se sentía bien con eso, pero las palabras de ella le hacían volver a la realidad, además de que le causaba conflicto todo lo que comía ¿Cómo podía comer tanto? Ni siquiera un ejército podría comer tanto… y solo es la "cena", el sol ya está dando lo último que tiene que dar en este día que aun cuando debía de haber sido cansado y estresante no lo fue, es un momento de paz que están disfrutando.

-Yoruichi…- llamo con voz calmada.

-ya se… lo siento- le miro con seriedad- realmente no quería decirte eso… son pensamientos que me atacan por momentos… no quiero ser así- se giró por completo para encararle ya que él se había detenido unos cuantos pasos más atrás- ella no se lo merece… y yo tampoco.

-no comprendo.

-yo tampoco te merezco- aclaro con una sonrisa- por eso es que ella pudo compartir aunque sea un parpadeo a tu lado y yo no…

-detesto…- comenzó- todo lo que causas en mi- continuo caminando y ella le siguió posicionándose a su lado mientras se alejaban de la multitud hambrienta para dirigirse al auditorio- nunca he podido comprenderlo.

-pues a mí me agrada- la fulmino- ahora hablas más- golpeo levemente el brazo del pelinegro.

-¿Qué acaso no lo hacía?- pregunto con un muy pequeño toque de broma.

-¿en serio lo preguntas?

-solo hablo en serio- se encogió de hombros.

-pues no… no lo hiciste en el tiempo en que estuve fuera.

-es cierto- acepto- pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que te agrade lo que provocas.

-me hace sentir que si puedo tener una oportunidad.

-¿acaso no habíamos tenido esta platica antes?

-es cierto- respondió en el mismo tono que él- pero quiero saber una última cosa antes de que el tiempo no me lo permita- movió un poco su tobillo marcado y al hacerlo una expresión de dolor se dibujó en su rostro-¿podrás aceptarme tanto como yo acepto lo arrogante que eres?- aun cuando sonrió burlona y él se molestó un poco por el comentario, sabía que hablaba en serio y solo lo hacía para quitarle peso a la "confesión"

-el pasado ha quedado atrás…- pasaron por un jardín que ya estaba siendo iluminado por las farolas, muy poca gente pasaba por ahí, así que decidió detenerse un momento-… mi tiempo al lado de Hisana termino hace muchos años- acepto con dolor- fue mi momento de paz… quiero que comprendas que jamás podre quererte de la misma forma que a ella.

-gracias- bufo irónica mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo.

-…nunca ocuparas el lugar de Hisana- Yoruichi no lo miraba, ¿acaso eso era aceptarla? Porque más bien sonaba a que la estaba rechazando- y nunca borraras el que haya existido, tal vez para ti este bien que ella este muerta- agrego con molestia- tal vez fuiste una simple traidora- ella miro el cielo como diciendo ¿es en serio? Ella sabía que es directo pero jamás creyó que ese dulce niñito se volvería en él.

-Byakuya- le miro con una sonrisa de derrota- creo que es mejor que termines con tu discurso…

-querías que hablara.

-pero no tanto… con saber que no, es más que suficiente.

-escúchame- llamo de nuevo su atención- no eres ella….

-ya había quedado claro- susurro con molestia.

-y eres todo lo que ya he dicho…

-¿te refieres a cuando me tratas de hacer sentir como la peor basura del mundo?- su voz y sonrisa burlona no ocultaban que estaba decepcionada.

-Shihoin Yoruichi- llamo exasperado, ella le miro con aburrimiento- tú no eres Hisana- ella rodo los ojos diciendo ¿otra vez?- eres Shihoin Yoruichi- gracias señor de lo obvio- la mujer que más he despreciado y al mismo tiempo la mujer que más he amado- ella le miro, esos ojos de color gris azulado la miraban con honestidad, no había rastros de burla, no había rastros de ego… simplemente estaba hablando desde el interior.

-…- trato de hablar pero se quedó sin habla.

-esta vez hare las cosas bien- tomo la mano de la morena y la sintió temblar levemente- Shihoin Yoruichi… sin que nadie te obligue ¿aceptas ser realmente mi esposa?- estaba demasiado sorprendida pero no lo demostró, un pequeña sonrisa se curvo en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron en alegría.

-acepto Kuchiki Byakuya- entrelazo sus dedos con los del pelinegro y comenzó a caminar- andando.

-vamos Kuchiki Yoruichi- por primera vez desde hace dos años la pelimorada sonrió al escuchar su nombre de esa forma, porque esta vez no fue por cortesía, no fue por ser la esposa de Byakuya, fue el mismo Kuchiki quien lo decía y era en muestra de que ella era la única a la que le permitiría permanecer a su lado.

Comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al auditorio, ellos siempre fueron juguetones, personas con nervios e inseguridades, con sonrisas sinceras por mostrar y con sentimientos que nadie más podría tener, la cuestión es que no cualquiera les hacía sacar ese lado, Kuchiki Byakuya no es el hombre libre de sentimientos que todos creen y Yoruichi Shihoin no es la mujer libertina que da a entender… no es necesario que el mundo lo conozca, no mientras ellos lo sepan, de esa forma es más que suficiente.

Las obras fueron un completo éxito, cada una con un mensaje distinto y al mismo tiempo de igual significado, no todo fue amor ni tristeza, sino también los actores tuvieron la oportunidad de agregar su toque, Ishida e Inoe lograron generar ese ambiente de protección y armonía que una pareja sin las posibilidades de estar siempre juntos podría generar. Ichigo, Rukia y Kaoru representaron una familia bien fundada, llena de amor entre los padres y hacia su hija, en alguna que otra ocasión mostraron una típica pelea entre ellos que muy posiblemente sería una normal en un matrimonio.

Para desgracia de Yoruichi no hubo ningún beso por parte de los capitanes, la decepciono completamente ya que si hubo escenas que captaron la atención de su esposo de una forma que lo hizo parecer celoso, por lo menos ella lo noto, el problema fue que no pasaron a más, simples tomadas de mano o caricias y miradas ocasionales llenas de cariño. No pudo estar más tranquila este día, lo único que le pareció extraño fue no encontrar nuevamente a Urahara y Soi Fong… seguro la pobre pelinegra estaría en una situación demasiado difícil para ella.

* * *

-es mi turno.

En una habitación de la mansión se encontraban los dos capitanes de la segunda división, uno delante del otro, la capitana lucia su clásico desprecio en los ojos pero no solo eso, su ceño estaba fruncido… que raro ¿no?... por la persona que tenía delante y por si fuera poco estaba levemente sonrojada, no tenía puestos sus zapatos ni la blusa dorada que horas antes usaba, motivo por el cual solo lucía un fino top de color negro y tenía los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho… como si lo estuviera cubriendo.

Por su parte, Urahara tenía una sonrisa de lo más satisfecha, no tenía la menor idea de cómo lo había logrado pero la había convencido de jugar con él, de otra manera no la dejaría salir de aquella habitación… tal vez había sido esa amenaza o también el hecho de que no le permitiría ver a Yoruichi hasta que jugaran. Este juego es más para su conveniencia que para la de ella.

Es un simple juego de ajedrez a simple vista, pero el truco esta en lo que pasa si pierdes, no es ridiculizarte ante nadie, no es ver tu orgullo herido por eso, sino… la prenda de ropa que el otro decida adueñarse, por ahora van dos-dos de cuatro, las prendas que ha perdido el rubio son su sombrero… que se salvó de ser quemado cuando la capitana lo tuvo en su poder y sus zapatos.

-ya no quiero jugar esto- menciono con angustia cuando volvió a perder.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente- esto es muy divertido.

-lo dices porque el único que se beneficia aquí eres tu- respondió con molestia.

-no entiendo porque lo dices…- la señalo acusador- note perfectamente tu sonrisa cuando me ganaste.

-eso no es cierto…-negó rápidamente- ¿Cuánto más me harás jugar?

-mmm- la observo detenidamente- veamos… aun tienes la blusa… el short- la capitana lo miro indignada, ¡ese idiota planeaba dejarla desnuda!- y considerando como te cubres- el rubio puso su mano en su barbilla- jugaremos otras… cuatro veces para no tentar a la suerte- la capitana se puso de pie de lo más molesta y camino hacia la salida, como se lo imagino la puerta estaba sellada y lamentablemente ese idiota sabia más de bakudo que ella.

-abre de una maldita vez… no te pienso dar el gusto infeliz- escucho la risita del vendedor justo tras ella, rápidamente lo encaro.

-bien… entonces juguemos.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste?

-solo te hare unas preguntas- respondió con sutileza tranquilizándola.

-¿y me dejaras salir?

-si

-preguntas… ¿de qué tipo?

-si regresas a tu silla lo sabrás- no quería hacerlo pero no le quedo de otra.

-¿Qué piensas obtener de todo esto?- exclamo harta cuando regreso a su asiento.

-algo sin importancia- se sentó delante de ella.

-bien… habla y que sea rápido- no entienda como pero se había acostumbrado a tenerlo pegado a ella tanto tiempo que muchas veces pensaba que sus enojos eran actuados.

-bien… responde con un sí o no.

-cosa fácil… pero antes regrésame mi ropa…

-no se te olvida que es de Kuchiki-san…

-como sea, dámela.

-bien… dame mi sombrero- a regañadientes se lo regreso y él le dio la blusa de la Kuchiki, no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de ponerse lo que les pertenecía, el rubio suspiro con alivio cuando sintió su sombrero sobre su cabeza y la pelinegra se sintió más segura al traer la blusa puesta.

-¿Qué esperas Urahara Kisuke? Ya te dije que no tengo todo el día.

-¿y que se supone que harás como para estarme apresurando?- ella se quedó callada, ya que si lo pensaba no tenía nada que hacer.

-no tengo todo el día para perder el tiempo con personas como tú- señalo con arrogancia.

-aquí voy, ¿admiras mucho a Yoruichi?

-si

-¿te volviste capitana para sentirte más cerca de ella?- Soi Fong le miro sorprendida, pero ¿de qué se extrañaba? No había nadie más aparte de Urahara y Yoruichi que la conocieran tan bien, más de 120 años de conocerse les hizo saber demasiado del otro, pero como siempre en un grupo de tres hay alguien que sobra y esa es ella, no conocía lo suficiente a Yoruichi y es por ello que no pudo sospechar que se marcharía, tampoco conocía lo suficiente a Urahara como para saber lo fuerte e inteligente que es.

Es por ello que lo odiaba tanto, él pudo rápidamente llegar al corazón de Yoruichi sin ningún problema en cambio ella nunca pudo saber siquiera como se sentía, era tan ridículo, al principio le pareció alguien muy interesante pero fueron sus celos que la cegaron lo suficiente como para que tratara de alejarlo, durante mucho tiempo lo hizo sentir menos cuando ella era la inferior, trato de demostrarle quien era la verdadera amiga de Yoruichi y resultaba que ella era la que sobraba porque de no ser así Yoruichi se habría quedado con ella.

Urahara no hizo nada para sacarla de sus pensamientos al verla decaída, sabía que él era el culpable de todos los males de ella y siempre sintió que su presencia la lastimaba, conocía perfectamente que ella se sentía como aquella persona que ocasionalmente Yoruichi iba a necesitar.

-si- respondió finalmente.

-¿piensas que entre nosotros tres tu no tendrías que hacer nada?- la vio apretar los puños con molestia.

-si- el rubio la miro con lastima- no necesito que te compadezcas de mí, se perfectamente que yo nunca podrá sobrepasar la importancia que Yoruichi-sama te da y mucho menos la que le da a Kuchiki- la pelinegra inclino su cabeza para que no la viera, pero dolía… porque a pesar de todo ella si confiaba en ambos, aun cuando le costara admitirlo también confiaba en él y ninguno de los dos hizo nada para agregarla.

-¿me odias?

-si- respondió rápidamente aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-dijiste que solo serían de si o no, así que te recomiendo que cambies la pregunta.

-¿me odias por ser amigo de Yoruichi?

-…no…- eso lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿me odias por ser quién soy?

-no.

-¿me dirás porque me odias?

-no- respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad al verlo un poco frustrado, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma y le agradaba saber que era por ella.

-¿es en serio?- rogo.

-si… no pienso decirte porque.

-¿algún día me lo dirás?- la pelinegra se lo pensó.

-tal vez…

-dije que eran preguntas de si o no, y tal vez no es ninguna de las dos, así que te recomiendo que cambies tu respuesta- contraataco y la escucho chasquear la lengua.

-si- el del sombrero sonrió complacido- ¿Cuántas preguntas faltan?

-diez.

-hazlas rápido- se cruzó de brazos y observo el techo entretenida, entonces Urahara hizo las preguntas de forma rápida.

-¿tu color favorito es el amarillo?

-si

-¿odias a Omaeda?

-si

-¿odias a Hirako Shinji?

-si

-¿aun piensas entregarte a los shinimashitas?

-si- esa respuesta no lo complació.

-¿te gustan los gatos?

-si

-¿te consideras una de las mujeres más rápidas de Soul Society?

-si- respondió con arrogancia y un poco harta, todas sus preguntas rápidas tenían como respuesta un "si"

-¿te gusta el cabello de Yoruichi?

-si

-¿te gusta ver feliz a Yoruichi?

-si- estas preguntas sobre ella le hacían feliz de responder.

-¿te gustaría ver una mini Yoruichi algún día?-

-¡sí!- respondió yéndose a sus fantasías.

-¿estas enamorada de mí?

-si…-

-…-

-…- la capitana parpadeo un par de veces analizando lo que había dicho

-…- el rubio sonrió con suficiencia, la había hecho caer en su juego, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡no! ¡Eso nunca!- exclamo rápidamente.

-eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un momento- se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar delante de ella- ¿sabes? Para saber si me mentías use esto- de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña caja- revisa tu blusa- así lo hizo y encontró un pequeño circulito pegado a la altura del pecho.

-¿Qué… que es eso?- ya lo sospechaba, en su división usaron algo parecido un tiempo… no le gustaría la respuesta.

-un detector de mentiras… y ¿sabes?

-¿Qué?- sintió sus mejillas arder levemente.

-la única cosa que detecto como mentira fue tu última respuesta.

-¡pues claro!- aseguro- yo jamás me enamoraría de ti… solo respondí rápidamente por la costumbre- trato de aclarar.

-eso no fue lo último que dijiste, pero solo para asegurarnos… ¿estas enamorada de mí?- ella no dijo nada, el rojo en su cara era cada vez más evidente – vamos, si yo soy el que está equivocado es tan fácil como que digas no… ¿estas enamorada de mí?- la capitana cerro los ojos analizando su entorno y en ese momento respondió.

-si…- sin darle tiempo de nada salió del gigai y escapo en un Shunpo lo más rápido que pudo, el rubio estaba que no se la creía ¿había escuchado bien? Y por si fuera poco, ella había huido.

Esta noche comenzaron dos historias de amor, una muy inocente comparada a la otra y finalmente la historia de amor entre Kuchiki y Shihoin continuo su curso, el problema era como se atoraba una… es decir la más importante, se cerraban a la idea de la amistad, a un "matrimonio" que no afectaría nada entre ellos, como si ese hecho no fuera importante, ni aun después de tantas declaraciones de parte de ambos y eso solo traería problemas… porque perderla nuevamente lo descontrolaría por completo y porque tener que ser salvada nuevamente por él sería más tormentoso de lo que fue antes en Soul Society.

* * *

¿que les pareció? a mi me encanto poner a Yuzu y Karin celando a Byakuya, realmente me las imagine haciendo esa escena, ni siquiera a Ichigo lo han celado de esa forma pero si algo se me ocurre, sera peor que con el pelinegro jajaja.

-.-" Como cuando el mango (si escribi mango) de la semana te arruina el fic porque sale un sensual Hitsugaya más madurito... nah! mentira, la verdad ya se me ocurrió algo para ese guapísimo capitán 7u7 es como si Ichigo y Toshiro hubieran tenido un hijo O.o jajaja... pero de todas formas se ve muy bien, algo que me esta molestando de todo esto es que incluso Urahara cayo en pelea dejandole todo a Ichigo y Byakuya y por su parte este tontito pelinaranja no ha salido y Byakuya que si sale no hace nada! ¿que diablos pasa con Tite? acabo rápido con Kenpachi, ahora Toshiro crece y ¿que hace Byakuya? !NADA! yo solo espero que pase algo más interesante la siguiente semana de manga (aun cuando Byakuya no haga nada se sigue viendo muy bien *¬*)

 **Muchas gracias por leer, ¿les gusto Hitsugaya más grandecito?**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana, como siempre lo hice con mucho cariño y me gustaría saber que les pareció. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia es mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la historia, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, que agreguen a favoritos, sigan o lean la historia.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **natsumivat:** no pude resistirme a mostrar que Byakuya tiene su encanto demasiado elevado como para que las Kurosaki se pongan celosas, te comprendo perfectamente por lo de Ichigo y Rukia, hasta Karin se les adelante pero bueno... son lentos :D Gracias leer.

 **Palominta-hime:** créeme que hago todo lo posible por poner Ichiruki, pero la situación más relevante para ellos aun no sucede, es una historia larga, creo que lo sera bastante ya que casi he llegado a las 200 paginas de word y apenas vamos como a mitad de historia, tal vez menos, no desesperes, tengo algo planeado para el próximo capitulo y los involucra a ambos como principales protagonistas.

 **yarumi (no pude poner tu nombre completo -.-"):** tu comentario me dejo mucho que pensar y tienes mucho grado de razón, tal vez yo me apresure al suponer que Urahara les había dejado todo a Ichigo y Byakuya porque este ultimo fue quien salio tan solo dijo aquello Urahara, y la única que no ha salido ha sido Rukia. Te juro que casi me da algo cuando vi a Hitsugaya, lo peor de todo es que casi grito y estaba en clase -.-" Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia ;)

 **8579:** Gracias por leer :)

 **lovetamaki1: Respuesta a comentario del segundo capitulo-** no pude evitarlo, se que Yoruichi es una mujer seria y esa escena en mi cabeza fue la que me inspiro a escribir algo de Bleach, a demás de que pensé seria más fácil ver a Byakuya sonrojado por un beso de niño que ya de grande -.-" me sorprende que te hayas adelantado (yo también lo hago para saber que esperar de una buena historia jajaja) y si, obviamente tenia que poner UraSoi. Te comprendo perfectamente con el HitsuKarin, de hecho no tenia esa pareja planeada, me gusta el HitsuHina pero no sabría que escribir de ellos, aun me falta practica y créeme que también tengo ese gusto por el HitsuRan pero no me imaginaba a semejante teniente con un niño, no hasta la semana pasada donde ahora él esta seguramente más alto que ella :Z algo surgió en mi cabeza tras eso. En cuanto a Renji, si lo pensé, en mi idea antes de escribir el fic tenia planeado poner como capitanes a personas que realmente pudieran sobrellevar el cargo, entre mis opciones estaban Renji (obviamente) Ikkaku (pero el siempre sigue a Kenpachi y desea morir bajo su mandato) Love (a quien si puse para destituir a Komamura) entre otros, pero no me imaginaba a Renji en otra división y lejos de Byakuya, no habría podido justificar que si eligieran a Ikkaku y por ello las cosas quedaron con tenientes elevando su cargo, se perfectamente lo fuerte que es nuestra piña roja favorita, pero me encanta ese respeto que le tiene a Byakuya y estoy segura de que no se dispondría a dejar su cargo a no ser que Byakuya muriera.

* * *

 **De malentendidos a entendidos**

Oscuridad… una sola luz que guía al final del camino, la respiración agitada de alguien resuena con el eco del lugar al igual que sus veloces pasos tratando de alcanzar algo que posiblemente sea inalcanzable. Dolor es lo que más lo atormenta, ese joven de cabello naranja que refleja preocupación en su triste mirada y esta empapado en sudor de tanto correr finalmente llega al ocaso de las tinieblas que lo rodean, aparece ante él un desierto de arena blanca y una luna menguante le sonríe burlona desde lo alto, pero eso no es lo que lo ha tranquilizado un poco para después vérsele casi morir por dentro.

Delante suyo esta una hermosa y pequeña mujercita de cortos cabellos azaches y ojos violetas que poco a poco pierden el brillo, solo lo mira a él, trata de decir algo mientras el viento mueve su cabello y balancea la blanca tela que cubre su cuerpo, un color rojo comienza a teñir la ropa a la altura de su abdomen, su expresión difumina su dolor, palabras silenciosas nunca llegan a su destino.

El pelinaranja trata de acercarse a ella pero es justo en ese momento que se da cuenta de que por más que avanza la ve cada vez más lejana, los labios de la joven enuncian un nombre mientras extiende sus manos encadenadas hacia el pelinaranja y lágrimas salen sin poder evitarlo de sus opacos ojos, la pelinegra intenta avanzar hacia él con algo de dificultad, las cadenas comienzan a retroceder y le impiden avanzar más, cae al suelo con desesperación pintada en su rostro, le mira por última vez y cubre su rostro para liberar su llanto.

No pueden hacer nada, metros… tal vez kilómetros los separan del otro y eso nunca detendrá al chico, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble logra derrotar aquella desconocida fuerza que le impide poder consolarla, la tiene a tan solo un metro, la pelinegra le observa con un brillo de salvación pintado en sus ojos, ambos extienden sus manos al otro, aun cuando los grilletes que la atrapan comienzan a lastimarla más, ella no se detiene.

Sus manos están por tocarse, casi sienten alivio de solo imaginar el calor del otro pero sus ojos se abren con sorpresa, un cristal los separa… es por ello que no pueden escucharse, el pelineranja comienza a golpear con desesperación al ver sombras rodear a la chica y tomarla del cuello, la joven grita aun cuando él no la escucha, aclama su nombre y él no puede hacer nada, la desesperación lo acorrala, las sombras la están dañando… su sangre mancha aún más aquella blanca vestimenta.

Ella se resigna, aleja sus manos del cristal, le dirige la mirada por última vez, sus lágrimas no hacen más que lastimar al joven, se entrega a las sombras entre gritos impregnados de dolor, susurra algo aun cuando su destinatario no la escuchara. La oscuridad la consume entre lágrimas y lamentos, los gritos del pelinaranja son insistentes, todo se detiene y justo en ese momento sabe que no podrá tenerla nuevamente de su lado del cristal.

* * *

Ichigo despertó a mitad de la noche con la respiración agitada, sus ojos muestran preocupación, la boca la tiene abierta demostrando que ha gritado por última vez el dolor que ese sueño le provoco, unas traviesas lagrimas escurren por sus mejillas y su frente está cubierta de sudor, toca su pecho al sentir una fuerte presión en su corazón, duele, no entiende que es lo que ese sueño represento para él, solo que le causa mucha tristeza.

Sollozos escaparon de su ser durante unos segundos, apretó las cobijas con impotencia mientras un poco de luz de luna se asomaba entre las cortinas, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una pequeña figura se sentó a su lado, dudo un poco en llamar al joven que se notaba sufría, eso le acongojo el corazón y decidió abrazarlo.

El pelinaranja sintió como su cama se hundía un poco pero no le tomo importancia hasta que sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándolo que le transmitieron paz, el olor característico de ella llego a sus fosas nasales, se tranquilizó lentamente hasta dejar de sollozar, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de la joven y su corazón se calmó.

-Rukia…- llamo con la voz un tanto temblorosa, algunas lágrimas mojaron la pijama de la muchacha.

-Todo está bien Ichigo- apretó más el agarre y él hizo lo mismo sin intensión de soltarla por unos minutos.

Sin poder evitarlo el sueño le ataco de golpe y nuevamente lloro, pero esta vez se sentía reconfortado de tenerla ahí, escuchar el latido del corazón de la chica le permitió calmarse por completo. Rukia no entendía lo que había soñado ni mucho menos que le afligía, solo sabía que necesitaba ir a la habitación de Ichigo cuando despertó unos minutos atrás y ahora sentía el dolor de Ichigo como el suyo, por ello lloraba en silencio. El pelinaranja aflojo el agarre y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- pregunto mientras se limpió las lágrimas.

-gracias Rukia- sonrió levemente.

-¿necesitas algo?- un relámpago ilumino la habitación sobresaltándolos a ambos al no haber notado que lluvia fuertemente en el exterior.

-solo dormir… todo está bien ahora- se recostó nuevamente, la pelinegra sonrió y comenzó a bajar de la cama, se vio interrumpida al sentir un fuerte jalón en su muñeca que la hizo caer acostada al lado del pelinaranja que ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Ichi…- trato de decir pero el mencionado la interrumpió.

-quédate conmigo- ella se sorprendió un poco para después sonreír levemente- tu presencia me tranquiliza- dijo adormilado, no pudo negarse, cerró los ojos y aun cuando se vio rodeada por los brazos del pelinaranja no dijo nada, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Soul Society se ha encontrado muy tranquilo últimamente y es por ello que en uno de los jardines de la mansión Shiba se encuentra Riruka sentada apreciando el estanque lleno de peces, es un día precioso para que su hijo conozca el ambiente, han pasado tres meses desde que lo más valioso para ella nació y se siente muy dichosa por ello. Durante su embarazo no pudo hacer nada, se sintió muy sola y deprimida cuando Ichigo y los otros se fueron, como le habría encantado poder ayudarlos, pero ella tiene que estar bien para su hijo.

Su bebé es un niño precioso, tiene una mata de cabellos dorados adornando su cabecita, sus ojitos son de un color muy único, un rosado pálido que tiene un brillo muy inocente en su mirada, tez clara y un precioso tono en sus mejillas le hace ver de lo más adorable, su nombre es Iida Haru, nació justo en primavera por lo que ella no considero un mejor nombre que ese. Aun cuando Riruka no está relacionada de sangre con los Shiba ellos han sido muy cálidos con ella, puede que sea por Ichigo pero ahora realmente conoce lo que es tener una familia.

Ahora ha recuperado su figura de siempre, aunque claro… con el embarazo hay partes de su cuerpo que no volverán a la normalidad no le importa si es por su bebé. Su riatsu ha despertado con mayor fuerza, ya que al estar embarazada no podía utilizarlo ahora le es posible. Isshin la ha adoptado como parte de la familia al igual que a su bebé.

Durante el tiempo que Ichigo y compañía han estado fuera, ella fue custodiada por Kei como le pidió el capitán comandante, solo que lo hacía desde la sombras, no era intencional ya que al estar Rukia en el mundo humano tenía mucho más trabajo del necesario, por ello solo la visitaba en las noches para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, así que no se conocen, la pelirrosa ha insistido en conocerlo ya que el día del parto alguien intento asesinarla y él la rescato del ataque, quiere agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por ella.

Por ello hoy se conocerán finalmente, espera poder hacerse amiga de él ya que no tiene a nadie, claro que Ganju y Kukaku le hacen mucha compañía, pero no es lo mismo, con su bebé debería bastarle pero no es así, nunca está de más tener a un verdadero amigo. Su bebé se movió entre sus brazos permitiéndole ver ese hermoso color de ojos que le hacen sonreír cada que logra verlos.

-señora- una chica del servicio se acercó a ella- el teniente de la treceava división Kei Takahashi-sama ha venido para verla- Riruka se emocionó de finalmente conocerlo, tras la joven llego un apuesto chico de cabello dorado un tanto largo, tal vez igual de largo que el de Byakuya, sus ojos grises la miraron durante un segundo y después hizo una inclinación a modo de respeto.

-Mucho gusto Iida-san- la mujer del servicio se marchó dejándolos solos pero Riruka no despegaba su sorprendida mirada del hombre que tenía delante, Kei rodo los ojos con molestia, seguro había quedado igual de prendada que las otras, no sabía porque pero siempre que conocía a alguna fémina terminaba siendo presionado por sus miradas.

-Mucho gusto Takahashi-san- respondió con voz nerviosa, nuevamente su bebé se movió en sus brazos.

-¿quería verme?

-si- se tranquilizó- solamente quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi- le sonrió con sinceridad mientras se ponía de pie y hacia una reverencia.

-fueron órdenes del capitán comandante para hacerle un favor al Capitan Kurosaki, supongo que no deberías sentirte agradecida por ello ya que era mi obligación- respondió libre de sentimientos pero eso no borro la sonrisa de la joven.

-eso no importa, yo quiero agradecértelo- le miro dulcemente sin embargo él no la veía a ella, sino a Haru- ¿quieres cargarlo?- el chico la miro confundido- a Haru no le molestara ser cargado por su salvador- se acercó lo suficiente y le extendió al bebé.

-yo… no…- se alejó un tanto nervioso, no sabía porque pero le daba algo de miedo y al mismo tiempo anhelo cargar ese pequeño bultito en los brazos de la pelirrosa.

-no muerde- bromeo- bueno… un poco- puso expresión pensativa y eso realmente no lo calmo.

-en serio…- pero no pudo negarse cuando la muchacha ya le estaba acomodando a Haru en sus brazos, se quedó estático en su lugar.

-no seas cobarde- regaño- no te va a hacer nada y si tienes miedo por tirarlo yo estaré a tu lado- su sonrisa lo tranquilizo un poco y el de cabello dorado aprecio al niño, era tan frágil, una vida por vida, la de cabello rosa los miraba muy contenta, su rostro no podía ocultarlo y en ese momento Kei supo que ella no era como las otras que solo lo querían a él, parecía ser que sus agradecimientos eran sinceros.

-Señora…- se excusó la misma chica del servicio rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad de la pelirosa.

-sabía que te encontraría querida hermanita…- una joven muy parecida a ella la tomó por sorpresa, retrocedió lentamente extrañando a Kei que aún tenía en sus brazos el bebé.

-Gina…- su voz tembló, se giró hacia Kei y lo tomo de los brazos mientras lo veía suplicante- Kei-san… ¿puedes cuidar de Haru un momento?

-claro- sin más las dejo solas.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿no deberías de recibir a tu única hermana de otra manera?-pregunto un tanto molesta.

-¿mi hermana?- la sorpresa se intercambió por enojo- tú no eres mi hermana.

-¿Qué acaso no notas el parecido?

-es imposible que me encontraras en Soul Society- trato de justificarse, eran casi idénticas.

-pues ya vez… los beneficios de haberme enamorado de un noble- mostro una sonrisa burlona- me sorprende que estés en Soul Society y sobre todo que estés en la mansión de la familia Shiba.

-tal como tú, yo tenía que morir y aclarando un punto importante- le miro libre de sentimientos- mi hermana dejo de existir para mi desde hace muchos años en el mundo humano.

-Mamá y papá desean verte ¿no les harás la grosería verdad?- la tomo de los hombros.

-¿quieren verme?- la pelirrosa se indignó- que yo recuerde no les importe en el mundo humano ¿Por qué sería diferente ahora?

-estamos arrepentidos de dejarte ir- exclamo con tristeza, pero a Riruka no la engañaban.

-no pienso ir.

-no seas así, ahora estamos en un mundo nuevo, los errores deberían quedarse en el pasado.

-yo morí después de ustedes ¿no crees que yo también entro en un error del pasado?

-no porque ahora estas aquí, con nosotros- sin previo aviso la abrazo, Riruka amaba mucho a su familia por más egoísta que haya sido de niña, siempre le hizo falta el amor de una madre, de una hermana, esta es la primera vez que Gina la abraza y la tomo desprevenida, no sabía que hacer- eres una Dokugamine… ven conmigo a ver a nuestros padres, están en casa de mi esposo- eso la hizo regresar.

-Dokugamine Gina-san- menciono como si no la conociera, la otra pelirrosa se separó- discúlpeme por hacerle ver que esta confundida, yo no soy una Dokugamine.

-no me dirás que estas de zorra con el líder del clan Shiba ¿o sí?

-te equivocas, no lo digo por eso, un buen amigo me acogió aquí al igual que su familia, pero yo jamás cambiaria mi apellido por eso, mi nombre es Iida Riruka y por lo tanto tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación de familia- la mayor de las Dokugamine la fulmino, Riruka no supo porque desde que su bebé había nacido su cuerpo se había convertido muy débil, tenía Riatsu pero su cuerpo no lo compensaba y es por ello que sintió un fuerte mareo y cayó al suelo.

Riruka puso a tiempo sus manos para evitar que su cara impactara con el suelo, Gina se alejó asustada y trato de socorrerla pero Kei fue más rápido, se inclinó delante de ella y se aseguró de que no se hubiese lastimado, la pelirrosa lo miro tratando de calmarlo cuando nuevamente un mareo la hizo tambalearse un poco y su cabeza empezó a doler, Haru miraba a su madre y no era falso, el niño se veía preocupado por su mamá.

-Riruka…- llamo Kei un tanto preocupado, nunca había hablado con ella hasta este momento y la primera impresión que tuvo de ella no fue muy positiva de su parte, pero en él había nacido ese sentimiento de protegerla desde que Ichigo fue al mundo humano.

-estoy bien Kei…- le miro tratando de calmarlo y un matiz nostálgico se pintó en sus ojos al verlo- no pasó nada Haru- menciono viendo a su bebé.

-Riruka, sé que no fuimos las mejores personas contigo y te buscamos durante mucho tiempo- Gina miraba a su hermana con lastima- de verdad nos arrepentimos de haber sido así contigo, tienes que aceptar en que no tenemos la culpa de ignorar lo que el mundo le oculta a todos los humanos- Riruka la escuchaba atentamente, Kei le extendió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie mientras la tomaba de la cintura para mantenerla de pie.

-Gina… está bien, lo entiendo- la miro directamente a los ojos- tal vez no es mala idea ir a ver a… ir a verlos- corrigió rápidamente, no sabía porque no podía o más bien no quería decirles papás- pero tendrás que esperar unos días… es la primera vez que salgo y no me encuentro muy bien de salud.

-¿Qué…?- en ese momento cayo en cuenta de que su hermana se veía pálida y el niño en brazos del teniente era igual a ellos- ¿Riruka te casaste?

-en el mundo humano- aclaro.

-tienen un bebé- señalo asustada y la Iida se quedó estática-un momento…- puso su mano en la cabeza- primero vives con los Shiba y eres su protegida, luego resulta que te casaste a los…- hizo cuentas.

-19 años- aclaro.

-¡a los 19 años!- exclamo alarmada- y ahora resulta que eres pareja de ese hombre- Kei la miro extrañado- y tienen un bebé… ¿Qué diablos hiciste con tu vida?

-cálmate Gina… en primer lugar es mi vida y fui feliz con ella, muchas situaciones nada agradables de recordar me trajeron aquí y en segundo lugar el teniente- Gina exclamo por lo bajo "para variar es un teniente"- Kei Takahashi- continuo- es solo un conocido.

-a mí no me engañas Riruka, siempre te gustaron los chicos más grandes que tú, pero jamás imagine que tendrías un bebé tan joven…

-ya estoy muerta y mi edad no debería ser un problema- menciono pensativa por lo bajo.

-… con un teniente.

-ya te dije…

-es igualito a él- señalo a Haru.

-solo es una coincidencia, apenas lo conocí hoy- continuo con las aclaraciones- el bebé es de mi difunto esposo.

-ya- suspiro aliviada- entonces vendré por ti en unos días.

-espero no le moleste a usted ni a sus padre que acompañe a Riruka-san- por primera vez entro en la conversación el de cabello dorado- es mi deber cuidar de ella en todo momento.

-que caballero- le sonrió a Riruka- los veré entonces dentro de cinco días, la chica se marchó de la mansión y Kei miro a la joven que aun sostenía con uno de sus brazos.

-la llevare dentro- caminaron lentamente, el de ojos grises no quiso decir nada sobre la comparación con el bebé porque sabía perfectamente que él no es el padre, aunque no le molestaría serlo, por algún extraño motivo ese niño despertaba en él, el mismo sentimiento de querer proteger a Riruka.

* * *

En la mansión del mundo humano donde se quedaban los shinigamis, se encontraban reunidos casi todos disfrutando del desayuno, hacia una semana que fue el festival y al ser días muy cansados para los estudiantes, no habían podido convivir bien con el resto, las tres tenientes los habían puesto al corriente de lo que ocurría en Soul Society, mientras que ellos les contaban un poco de su vida en Tokio.

-¿Soi Fong aún no regresa?- pregunto la mujer de morados cabellos.

-no- suspiro Urahara, desde aquel juego de ajedrez y preguntas, la capitana se había marchado para no regresar, sabían que en Soul Society no estaba por lo que les sería más difícil encontrarla en el mundo humano.

-¿Qué diablos le hiciste Kisuke?- le golpeo levemente con su codo, el rubio exclamo entre ofendido y adolorido.

-no le hice nada- pero Yoruichi lo conocía tan bien, que sabía que si le había hecho algo a la capitana.

-¿Dónde estarán Ichi-nii y Rukia-san?- pregunto Karin como quien no quiere a la cosa.

-ahora que lo pienso…- Orihime sonrió picara- no quise molestarlos.

-¿Cómo que no quisiste molestarlos?- Rangiku le sonrió divertida.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto de forma imponente un pelinegro.

-siguen dormidos- aclaro rápidamente la pelimorada, minutos atrás ella y Orihime habían ido a despertarlos, la morena a Rukia y la pelinaranja al Kurosaki… vaya sorpresa que se llevaron- pero se veía que tenían mucho sueño así que no los quisimos despertar ¿verdad Orihime?

-así es Kuchiki-san, no se preocupe… no es como si estuvieran dormidos en la misma cama bien abrazados…- Yoruichi y Karin se golpearon la frente con una de sus manos por la estupidez de la chica despistada.

-¿Qué?- exclamo.

-¿vieron?- llamo rápidamente Momo- las saladitas son horneadas- una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de los presentes- y están muy buenas- se dirigió un montoncito a la boca, pero Byakuya se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de Ichigo.

-Momo te falta practicar- Rangiku le palmeo la espalda y la teniente suspiro derrotada.

-deja de juntarte con Inoe-san- menciono Nemu, Orihime se sintió molesta ¿Quién era ella para juzgarla?- Mayuri-sama dice que la estupidez de los humanos es muy contagiosa.

-Oy…- comenzó la pelinaranja.

-Nemu-san- llamo con una sonrisa el Quincy- ¿te gustaría salir hoy?

-claro- respondió con una sonrisa, Inoe vio a Ishida pidiendo una explicación pero él la ignoro, arrugo una servilleta en sus manos y salió de la cocina.

-idiotas- susurraron Urahara y Yoruichi al mismo tiempo.

-lo mejor será que salves a Nii-chan- le menciono Yuzu a la morena.

-bien- se puso de pie para alcanzar a Byakuya.

* * *

En la habitación de cierto pelinaranja se encontraba este durmiendo de lo más cómodo, entre sus brazos se podía apreciar a una pelinegra durmiendo con tranquilidad, algunos rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación, siendo domingo podían levantarse hasta la hora que se les antojara, pero el estar con el otro los hacia querer dormir así por siempre. Pero como siempre algunos son celosos y el celular de Ichigo sonó un momento, pero el suficiente como para que el pelinaranja se despertara.

Se sintió muy bien descansado, ni siquiera recordaba el sueño de hace unas horas, se dio cuenta de que Rukia estaba entre sus brazos y eso no lo asusto, recordaba vagamente haberle pedido a la joven que se quedara con él, definitivamente le gustaría despertar de esta forma todos los días, la pelinegra se veía tan tranquila, nada la perturbaba, en eso una imagen de ella con los ojos impregnados en sufrimiento y lágrimas lo ataco de golpe, ese sueño lo atormento unos segundos hasta que la sintió removerse un poco.

No entendía como habían terminado las cosas así entre ellos, una noche ella se apareció en su habitación para cambiarle la vida por siempre y desde ese momento se volvió muy importante para él. Suspiro y la soltó, reviso su celular, un mensaje de salvación para su vida, era de Karin, decía que corriera lo más rápido que pudiera si no quería ser asesinado por Senbonzakura ya que el dueño llegaría ahí en unos minutos. Su hermana le escribió a sabiendas de que ni Yoruichi detendría la entrada del Kuchiki a esa habitación.

-¡Rukia!- llamo alterado y la movió levemente, la chica frunció el ceño en señal de estar despertándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- llamo con la voz un tanto adormilada.

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?- llamo angustiado- que estas en mi habitación ¡en mi cama!- remarco y la joven cayo en cuenta de eso- y que para variar Byakuya viene hacia aquí…

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!- se apresuró a levantarse pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba tan en la orilla que caería de la cama, Ichigo se apresuró a evitar su caída, la jalo hacia así pero tal movimiento rápido los hizo terminar en una situación muy comprometedora cuando la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un pelinegro en Shock.

* * *

Yoruichi alcanzó al pelinegro cuando este se acercaba con pasos imponentes y un tanto molesto a la zona de las habitaciones, definitivamente su semblante asustaría a cualquiera, cuando llegaron al mundo humano y a sabiendas de que durante mucho tiempo Ichigo y Rukia durmieron en la misma habitación, él les prohibió completamente que alguno de los dos entrara a la habitación del otro ¿Cómo permitiría que eso sucediera? ¿Y los valores que le infundo a su hermana? Estaban prometidos pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que para él fuera malo que durmieran juntos y no estuvieran casados.

-Byakuya-boy- se interpuso en su camino con una sonrisa y agradeció completamente que estuvieran en sus Gigais, menos formas de que pudiera destrozar al Kurosaki- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-a matarlo- respondió bien quitado de la pena- le impuse una regla y la rompió.

-¿piensas castigar a tu hermana?- se sorprendió por completo.

-¿de qué hablas? Yo nunca mencione algo de castigarla.

-pero si le quitas al hombre que ama ella terminara lastimada y por lo tanto te odiara- el pelinegro la vio sorprendida, no quería eso, aun cuando no lo demostrara mucho, él amaba a Rukia como nadie tenía idea, es su hermana y desde el primer momento la quiso, que ella lo odiara le dolería demasiado- ¿quieres eso?

-no…

-bien- se acercó un poco hasta que no quedara distancia suficiente entre ellos- así me gusta… ahora déjala dormir con tranquilidad.

-no puedo permitir ese comportamiento inapropiado.

-ni que estuvieran haciendo algo indebido- aclaro- ellos no son así… ¿o me dirás que eres el león?- él la miro extrañado- se dice que el león cree que todos son de su condición- él al fulmino… ¿le estaba diciendo pervertido?

-¿no debería decírtelo eso a ti?- contraataco ¿Qué motivos tenia ella para que pensara de él de esa forma? Ni siquiera a ella la había tocado en esos dos años ni mucho menos le dio indicios de que quisiera algo de esa magnitud.

-lo soy y lo acepto- aclaro con orgullo y una sonrisa coqueta- pero eso no implica que ellos sean así, si quieres compruébalo tú mismo- le guiño el ojo y caminaron juntos a la habitación de Ichigo.

Byakuya trato de creer en las palabras de su esposa, sabía que Ichigo es bien asexual y nunca intentaría propasarse con su hermana, por eso en muchas ocasiones se la había confiado para que cuidara de ella, y su hermana es una mujer respetable, jamás haría algo inapropiado o que le molestara. Yoruichi le fulmino con la mirada indicando que no se le ocurriera hacer mucho ruido, abrió la puerta lentamente pero hasta ella se sorprendió de la imagen que tenía delante.

Dentro de la habitación y para variar sobre la cama estaba Ichigo encima de Rukia, se le veía avergonzado, bajo el de cabellos naranjas se encontraba Rukia, su pijama consistía en un short y una blusa ligera de tirantes, los tirantes no se encontraban en su lugar y permitían ver un poco más de lo debido, se le veía avergonzada, sus manos eran sujetadas por sobre su cabeza por las manos de Ichigo y una de las piernas del muchacho estaba entre las de ella.

Yoruichi salió de su impresión, nunca se imaginó tener semejante escena delante de ella con esos dos como protagonistas, casi se vio tentada a reír al comprender que era un accidente, pero miro rápidamente al pelinegro, se veía con una gran impresión pintada en sus ojos, no sabía que pensar ¿era cierto lo que veía?

-¿Qué esperan para huir?- exclamo la pelimorada, los dos shinigamis se separaron rápidamente y se quedaron quietos y asustados esperando la reacción de Byakuya, Yoruichi se asustó cuando el Kuchiki busco su Zanpakuto- aprovéchenlo- se veía molesta pero igualmente tendría que salvarlos.

La morena tomo a Byakuya y lo movio de la salida para que esos dos tuvieran por donde escapar, el capitán de cabello naranja tomo algo de ropa, unos zapatos y la mano de Rukia para salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudieran, el capitán del sexto escuadrón iba a perseguir a Ichigo cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, era su esposa, se vio tentado a evitar la huida de esos dos pero termino por corresponderle el beso, era la primera vez que se besaban desde hacía un tiempo, ni porque arreglaron las cosas entre ellos lo habían hecho.

El beso que le robo aquella noche en que se quedaron dormidos juntos por primera vez e incluso el de su boda habían sido muy cortitos, este era distinto y sabía que la mujer gato lo hacía para salvarles el trasero a esos dos, pero pues no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, tal vez ella si tenía razón en pensar eso de él, desde aquella vez hace 100 años deseo volver a besarla de esa forma.

La morena sonrió con autosuficiencia cuando sintió como le correspondía el beso, no solo lo hizo por ayudarlos sino porque le pareció que se veía muy atractivo mientras buscaba su Zanpakuto, necesito besarlo y no se lo negaría esta vez, meses atrás lo había intentado pero termino por detenerse a último momento por todo lo que la atormentaba el amarlo. Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro para profundizar el beso, él la rodeo por la cintura para no dejarla escapar esta vez.

En un pedido silencioso que ninguno de los dos imagino, ella termino por abrir la boca y sus lenguas comenzaron una danza de lo más apasionante sacándoles un suspiro, si alguien los viera se sonrojaría de solo echar un vistazo. El sabor y el olor del otro los hacía sentirse completos y un tanto felices, ambos habían imaginado esto en algún lugar de su subconsciente y ahora la realidad no se le comparaba, pero debían separarse y la pelimorada no sabía qué hacer cuando eso sucediera, de todas las personas él era el único que la ponía lo suficientemente nerviosa como para poder enfrentarlo después del beso.

Aquella ocasión en que se dignó a no dejar que otras lo besaran robándole su primer beso, fue porque se sintió muy molesta de que siquiera alguien que no fuera ella lo hiciera o lo intentara, minutos antes de aparecer ante el joven pelinegro hablo con Ginrei, le dijo que se iría para ayudar a Kisuke y él respondió comprendiendo ese hecho, la apoyo con tristeza, no quería perderla, era una amiga muy valiosa pero si era su decisión él la respetaría y como última carta para hacerle ver que no era necesario que se fuera también, le comento que entonces no se molestara si Byakuya tenía otra pareja… con quien sería feliz, a quien él besaría sin recordar que en algún momento la amo.

Ese coraje que le dejo la conversación, no contra Ginrei, sino contra la que se atreviera a hacerlo le dio el valor, pero no fue hasta que sintió como él le correspondía gustoso que se dio cuenta de que no sabría cómo enfrentarlo, ahora era la mismo, el aire se agotaba a cada instante y realmente no se atrevería a mirarlo a los ojos, es una mujer muy confiada, pero es distinto cuando encuentras a alguien que domine tus sentimientos.

No tendría escapatoria esta vez, en aquel momento le fue fácil irse porque él no la sujetaba ni nada parecido, pero ahora las piernas le temblaban y él la sostenía firmemente de la cintura sin la intención de dejarla irse otra vez. En mal momento que se decidió a besarlo porque estaba en su Gigai y casi pegada a la pared que la atraparía por completo aun si escapaba, trato de aclarar las ideas, una salida se asomó en su mente, tal vez la única que tendría… en esta ocasión. Se separaron lentamente para recuperar el aliento pero ninguno aflojo el agarre en el otro.

-No te enojes con ellos- trato de no sonar nerviosa, lo consiguió pero él de todas las personas la conocía perfectamente- solo fue un accidente.

-aun así tengo que hablar con ellos- respondió mientras la soltaba, la pelimorada se alivió por completo, no se lo pensó dos veces para alejarse lo suficiente.

-ahora hay que volver a desayunar- tomo confianza de quien sabe dónde y lo tomo de la mano para regresar a la cocina, no lo notaron pero cierta teniente de enormes personalidades salió de su escondite con dos buenísimas fotos para la revista que involucraban el apasionante beso del matrimonio Kuchiki y la comprometedora situación de los capitanes de la octava y treceava división.

Rangiku se veía un poco sonrojada, ver a esos dos besándose la dejo acalorada y le hubiera gustado ver un poco más por parte de ambos, pero por ahora sonreía con suficiencia al tener ese tesoro en su poder, la revista se vendería muy bien este mes. Camino danzarina hacia la cocina, en el camino se encontró con su capitán y lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa, el peliblanco no hizo más que asustarse, si ella estaba feliz seguro era algo grande lo que vendría ahora.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y finalmente Ichigo y Rukia se enfrentaron a Byakuya, le explicaron un poco lo que había sucedido y él asintió con comprensión, más no paso por alto que ella se hubiera quedado a dormir con el pelinaranja, les dijo que no lo volvieran a hacer, aceptaron sin tapujos ya que no querían hacerlo enojar, el pelinaranja para no sufrir un bankai y la pelinegra para no decepcionar a su hermano.

-¿Dónde está Ishida?- pregunto Ichigo a cierta pelinaranja que lo fulmino con la mirada, él se estremeció por completo.

-se fue ¿no es obvio?- respondió cortante y regreso su vista a la revista que leía, hace una hora que Byakuya y Rukia habían bajado a entrenar, las mellizas y Toshiro se fueron a estudiar, Ishida y Nemu no estaban, Momo y Matsumoto habían ido unos momentos a Soul Society para llevar un informe y después regresarían, Renji, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro y Chad habían ido a dar un paseo, por lo que solo estaban ambos pelinaranja sentados en la sala disfrutando de su lectura mientras Urahara y Yoruichi buscaban a Soi Fong.

-Inoe… no creo que Ishida…

-Kurosaki-kun…- llamo con tono tranquilo sin mirarlo- aquella ocasión en que….bueno- apretó los puños- Yoruichi-san y Karin-chan salieron heridas por mi culpa… el Shinimashita que enfrentaste… el…

-¿Qué sucede?- se acercó a ella para que se dignara a decirle.

-creo que era Ulquiorra-kun… perdón… Ulquiorra- soltó sin más mientras cerraba los ojos avergonzada, cuando estuvo con aquel Espada muchas veces se refirió a él con el sufijo "Kun" y él le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que no era otro humano con el que trato en algún momento. El pelinaranja abrió los ojos mostrando su sorpresa pero luego agito la cabeza negando.

-eso es imposible… yo… nosotros mismos lo vimos desaparecer.

-pero yo lo vi- exclamo tomándolo de los hombros- lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

-tal vez estas confundida… la lluvia caía muy fuerte, dudo que…

-¿no me crees?- se alejó con tristeza- yo sé que era él… quiero, quiero encontrarlo.

-¿por qué?- lo noto, cuando Ulquiorra desapareció ante sus ojos ella se veía muy triste, nunca entendió porque o como era posible que si había sido secuestrada por él, se preocupara y se pusiera en ese estado solo por el cuarto espada.

-no lo sé- confeso- siento…- toco su pecho- que me necesita… desde hace cuatro años.

-¿le quieres?

-le tome cariño… ¿Cómo no hacerlo Kurosaki-kun? El cuido de mí, no permitió que saliera herida dentro de lo que cabe, incluso cuando Aizen ya no quiso hacerme nada, el tampoco intento hacerme daño… ni siquiera cuando…- sonrió con nostalgia- cuando sentí que perdía al amor de mi vida, solo me decía que te dejara ir- el asintió con compresión, que ella le dijera que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de él no era algo que le molestara o incomodara, porque eso había quedado atrás.

-comprendo, pero si él está con los Shinimashitas no es algo muy grato de escuchar…

-solo te pido… que si vuelve a mostrarse ante mí, no permitas que intenten protegerme, ni siquiera tú mismo.

-Inoe…

-promételo…

-pero…

-promételo- se le veía determinada.

-bien- soltó un poco molesto, sintió unos labios en su mejilla y después recibió una sonrisa de parte de la pelinaranja.

-gracias Kurosaki-kun- tomo su revista y volvió a leer.

-¿Qué hay de Ishida?

-él no quiere nada conmigo… lo mejor será que sea feliz al lado de Nemu-san

-no te pregunte eso.

-no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

* * *

-¿encontraste algo?- pregunto Urahara a la morena que lo acompañaba, se habían separado para abarcar más terreno pero no la encontraban.

-no…- suspiro derrotada, le preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado a Soi Fong, hace unos días sintieron una fuerte presencia llegando a Tokio y esperaban que la pequeña capitana no hubiera enfrentado a ningún Shinimashita- debe…- un dolor punzante la ataco en su tobillo, exclamo entre maldiciones y termino por sentarse.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras se acercaba.

-no… es solo este sello que pusieron en mi- respondió tocando su tobillo.

-lo mejor será que regreses a la mansión…

-Kisuke necesito tu ayuda- él la miro sorprendido- no es que quiera realmente- le miro indignado- pero no puedo levantarme- el rubio sonrió y la tomo en brazos.

-¿te había sucedido esto antes?

-no… solo dolía…- se quedó pensativa y miro en cierta dirección donde se sintió un riatsu muy poderoso- déjame aquí…

-¿eh?

-ve por ella- exclamo rápidamente-… Soi Fong está ahí- señalo con la mirada hacia donde una nube muy gris estaba, él se disculpó y la dejo sentada, la morena espero a que su dolor se detuviera y pudiera caminar, no quería preocupar a nadie.

-¿Yoruichi-san?- era Renji que se había separado del resto de chicos cuando sintió un fuerte riatsu cerca de ellos- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada no te preocupes- el dolor se calmó y se puso de pie lentamente- puedes seguir con tu paseo, Kisuke fue a investigar- el asintió no muy convencido al verla cojeando un poco.

* * *

Las tenientes tenían rato de haber llegado a Soul Society, dieron el informe y Matsumoto le pidió que la esperara ya que tenía algo muy interesante que conseguir con Mayuri, a la castaña no le convenció ese hecho pero de igual forma el capitán comandante la había mandado llamar. Se dirigió al primer escuadrón con una sensación de angustia en su ser, sentía que algo malo saldría de todo esto.

-¿Qué piensa que signifique todo esto? ¿Por qué lo permitieron? ¿Por qué quiere verla precisamente a ella?- la voz de Nanao se escuchó en el interior del estudio de la primera división.

-no lo sé… él dijo que explicaría lo que sucede con los Shinimashitas si ella se presentaba ante él- respondió el capitán, la teniente toco la puerta con más miedo tras escuchar aquello-adelante- escucho la castaña a Kyoraku llamarla desde dentro, cuando estuvo en la habitación vio a Nanao que la miraba con lastima y al capitán comandante con un semblante serio.

-¿mando llamarme?- pregunto con su dulce voz que demostraba cierto miedo.

-así es…- el castaño se veía molesto, no quería hacerle eso a la teniente, pero debía acatar las órdenes.

-¿hice algo mal?

-no… no, eso jamás teniente Hinamori- aclaro rápidamente- hace unos días recibí una orden de la cámara de los 46- ella asintió aun sin entender- tienes que ir a la prisión de máxima seguridad donde Sosuke Aizen desea hablar contigo- la teniente se quedó en blanco… ¿Por qué? Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cayó al suelo tratando de calmarse, eso no podía ser cierto.

-que buena broma Capitan Kyoraku- menciono tratando de hacer que dejaran de jugar con ella- estoy segura de que trabajo mucho para que sonara tan real, pero dudo mucho que eso pasara- rio nerviosamente pero no se levantó del suelo.

-no es una broma Teniente Hinamori- menciono Nanao, la castaña apretó los puños con fuerza y traviesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¿no me harán ir verdad?- su voz se trababa por el llanto que contenía.

-no quiero que se enfrente a esto- trato de decir shunsui- pero… ni su capitán ni mis palabras fueron suficientes para hacer desistir a la cámara de los 46, la quieren ahí en este mismo instante.

-pero yo no quiero ir- negó con el rostro bañado en lágrimas- por favor… yo… esto suena ilógico ¡¿Por qué querría verme?! ¡¿Por qué la cámara de los 46 lo permite?!- exclamo al borde del colapso- tiene que haber un error.

-no hay error Hinamori- la chica de lentes se inclinó a su lado- investigamos la cámara y no hay indicios de que algo ande mal con ellos.

-por favor, por favor- suplico a Kyoraku, en ese momento aparecieron dos hombres de las fuerzas especiales que la tomaron de ambos brazos- ¡no! Esperen- extendió su mano hacia Nanao.

-vendrá con nosotros- informo uno de los hombres, pero la teniente se zafó de su agarre y corrió sin rumbo fijo iniciando una persecución.

No podía ser cierto, tenía que salir de ahí, nadie la podía obligar a enfrentarlo después de cuatro años, no podría sopórtalo, le temía, más de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiera imaginar, de todas las personas a las que amo él fue el primero en lastimarla de la manera más cruel posible, no sabía a donde correr, ni siquiera le estaban preguntando si quería ir, la obligarían ¿y qué haría ella al tenerlo delante? Temblar como una cobarde, no quería eso.

Un escuadrón completo de fuerzas especiales inicio su persecución y la acorralaron, ella lloraba desesperada, les suplico de todas las formas posibles que comprendieran que necesitaba prepararse, pero ninguno de sus pretextos los convenció, ellos solo seguían órdenes y ella seria sometida a presentarse ante él. Cuando llegaron a ese lugar la cámara de los 46 le exigió que hiciera todo lo que Aizen quisiera, necesitaban acabar con las amenazas y si él sabía cómo, no les importaba sacrificar a la teniente.

Se sentía completamente mareada a cada paso que daba, el Riatsu de Aizen la desestabilizaba cada vez más que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, definitivamente el poder de él había crecido demasiado como para que lo sintiera, la sujetaban de los brazos y ella se había resignado incluso si tenía que morir por Aizen al resto de Soul Society no les importaría. Llegaron al lugar, una última puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, puso semblante duro para que no notara lo asustada que estaba de verlo, una fuerte oleada de Riatsu salió de la habitación y comprendió cual era el motivo por el que era tan fuerte, no había ninguna atadura para ese hombre además de un restringidor de energía espiritual.

-Teniente Hinamori- llamo con semblante tranquilo y todo el valor que se infundo a si misma mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar se esfumo cuando sintió las puertas cerrarse a su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- respiro hondo hasta poder formular esa pregunta.

-¿no es obvio?- esa tranquilidad con la que le hablaba la estaba molestando.

-si seguramente intentaras matarme nuevamente- mínimo molesta podría encararlo- pero te debería sorprender que por más que me atravieses con tu espada yo no moriré.

-te recuerdo que la última vez fue culpa del Capitán Hitsugaya.

-pero porque tú lo engañaste… ahora solo dime lo que Soul Society necesita saber para poder irme de aquí- aun con el valor que se ganó temblaba y eso lo noto perfectamente.

-te has vuelto muy grosera- le sonrió sínicamente y camino hacia ella, Hinamori no espero nada para alejarse, pero choco con pared- el Capitán Hirako no te ha enseñado nada bueno.

-no tiene derecho a juzgar al capitán- defendió al rubio- no está en posición de eso Aizen Sosuke, ahora solo dime lo que necesitamos para derrotar al enemigo de otra forma me…

-¿te iras?- comento con una burla elegante- eres tan inocente y confiada al creer que saldrás de aquí sin mi autorización- se estremeció ante tales declaraciones, cayó al suelo vencida por la fuerte presión de Riatsu, sus parpados pesaban y sintió que se desmayaría, esto era demasiado para ella.

-no quiero estar aquí más tiempo- su vista se tornó borrosa- pídeles que me saquen de aquí- la respiración comenzó a fallarle y más cuando sintió como la tomaba de sus brazos para sentarla delante de él.

-soy paciente y esperare hasta que despiertes- le sonrió como lo hacía cuando ella creía que era alguien bueno, no pudo evitar ser vencida y se desmayó.

* * *

\- y no vuelvas.

Matsumoto se encontraba fuera de la duodécima división, se le veía mirar molesta hacia la puerta donde minutos antes el mismo Mayuri la había sacado casi a patadas del lugar, pero sonrió contenta al tener una pequeña botellita con un líquido de color rosa en su poder, busco a Hinamori en su división para que se marcharan juntas pero le informaron que la teniente no regresaría por ahora ya que tenía asuntos que atender, la rubia se extrañó un poco pero igualmente regreso a Tokio sin saber lo que su amiga enfrentaba en estos momentos.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Soi Fong miraba molesta Urahara que la sostenía de uno de sus brazos.

No entendía como es que la habían encontrado solo que mientras peleaba contra unos cuantos Hollows apareció el rubio y le sujeto fuertemente para no dejarla ir. Se había marchado para aclarar sus ideas un rato y porque no se atrevía a darle la cara a Urahara, no entendía que es lo que le había hecho ese idiota pero la había conquistado completamente, eso la hacía enojar más de lo que esperaría pero que se le iba a hacer.

-solo di una vuelta, me encontré el brazo de la capitana de la segunda división y quise tomarlo- respondió con un tono juguetón y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-pues ya vete…

-tu vendrás conmigo.

-no, aun no termino mi casería de Hollows- respondió molesta.

-si sigues matando Hollow romperás el equilibrio y mucha gente de Rukongai pagara las consecuencias.

-tks- chasqueo la lengua- no lo hare, pero déjame sola.

-necesitamos hablar- comento en tono serio y eso era lo que ella no quería, trato de zafarse del agarre pero se sintió mareada al no haber comido nada en todo este tiempo, se tocó la cabeza y él aprovecho para desaparecer junto con ella en un shunpo y aparecer en la entrada de la mansión.

-¡capitana!- exclamo sorprendida la teniente de la décima división, pero ella la fulmino y mejor se quedó callada, Urahara la saludo y le pregunto por la otra teniente, Matsumoto respondió que se tendría que quedar y eso no le dio muy buena espina al rubio pero igualmente entraron a la casa.

La cena estaba lista y era el momento perfecto para que Rangiku pusiera en marcha su plan, había sido un día algo cansado para todos con las actividades para disfrutar el domingo y no se preocupaban por el inicio de semana laboral ya que estaban cerca los exámenes y les darían unos días para prepararlos, durante toda la cena Ichigo y Rukia fueron objetivo de burla de los presentes, la pelinegra se hacia la que no le importaba pero el Kurosaki se hundía en su asiento avergonzado, incluso Renji se burlaba.

-¿Qué les parece si brindamos por el regreso de la Capitana Soi Fong?- pregunto la teniente.

-¿Por qué no?- comentaron por lo bajo, la de cabello color caramelo se dirigió a la cocina de donde saco una botella de sake a la cual le hecho un poco del contenido de la botellita que obtuvo horas antes en la duodécima división.

-¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?- pregunto preocupada Karin mientras Matsumoto regresaba con la botella en mano.

-solo continúe investigando el caso de los Shinimashitas- respondió mientras recibía un poco del Sake que le dio Rangiku, ella no tomaba ni por asomo, pero estaba nerviosa de tener que enfrentar al rubio en cualquier momento- los encontré pero rápidamente escaparon- bufo por lo bajo y tomo el Sake, le quemo la garganta y tosió levemente por lo que lo dejo en la mesa.

-se nota que no te acostumbras a tomar- rio divertida la morena.

-Yoruichi-sama- se sintió avergonzada de que mostraran sus debilidades ante todos.

-¡oh vamos Soi Fong!- dio un trago a su propio sake, le supo un poco curioso pero no le molesto el sabor- todo el mundo sabe lo débil que eres ante el alcohol.

-eso…

-¿vas a negarlo?

-¿no quieres Ichigo?- pregunto la teniente.

-no tomo… gracias- negó y por más que le insistió, ni él ni Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki, Ishida, Nemu y Orihime quisieron, los otros humanos ni siquiera pudieron decir si querían o no ya que Ichigo le dijo que no les diera nada, le entrego un poco a Urahara y él se lo tomo disfrutándolo.

-no gracias- contesto Byakuya cuando la teniente le extendió un poco.

-no seas así Byakuya- le codeo Yoruichi- no te hará daño- a regaña dientes acepto e Ichigo y Renji negaron divertidos diciendo en sus mentes "mandilón" él los fulmino pero se hicieron los desentendidos. Yoruichi miro extrañada a Matsumoto que sonreía por verlos tomar de su bebida y luego miro el sake… algo andaba mal en todo esto.

-¿tú no tomaras?- pregunto la Kuchiki pelinegra al ver que la teniente no tomaba nada.

-no me siento muy bien- dijo dramática- me preocupa que Hinamori no haya regresado y desde ese momento me duele el estómago, no tengo un muy buen presentimiento- confeso con pena, en parte verdad, en parte mentira y ellos le creyeron ya que era extraño que la teniente no viniera.

Continuaron con su cena sin ningún contratiempo, por momentos se extrañaron de que Matsumoto les preguntara cosas que jamás en su vida responderían, después de ello todos fueron a su respectiva habitación, Matsumoto se sintió decepcionada al ver que nada ocurrió, por más que intento de todo para que con la pócima pasara lo que tenía que pasar, no fue así, se suponía que si ella preguntaba lo que fuera, ellos responderían con la verdad, les pregunto sobre sus sentimientos, sobre intimidades y ellos se negaban con una sonrisa, bueno los pelinegros no.

Matsumoto se encontraba en su habitación analizando la pequeña botellita sin entender que es lo que había salido mal, sabía perfectamente que si era algo que Mayuri había hecho era imposible que no funcionara, lo único que ella quería era ayudar a todos para que confesaran sus sentimientos y que no fuera demasiado tarde después. Suspiro y en ese momento Nemu entro a la habitación.

-disculpe las molestias teniente Matsumoto- hizo una reverencia.

-¿Qué sucede Teniente Korotsuchi?- al estar acostada en la cama se sentó para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente pero noto como la mirada de la teniente se concentró en la botellita.

-¿de dónde saco eso?- exclamo un poco asustada, la de cabello color caramelo se desconcertó.

-lo obtuve con el capitán Korotsuchi-aclaro.

-¿y para que querría algo como eso?

-solo quería ayudarlos pero me parece que no funciono el efecto…

-¿ayudarlos?

-sí, necesitan ser más honestos consigo mismos.

-espere… ¿Qué le dijo a Mayuri-sama como para que le diera eso?

-mmmm- puso expresión pensativa- pues que solo lo necesitaba para hacer que ciertas personas avanzaran en su relación- Nemu negó con la cabeza.

-¿y cómo se supone que eso debería funcionar?

-creí que tú lo sabrías, es para decir la verdad sin ningún problema… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué no se supone que siempre lo ayudas?

-si lo ayudo y es por ello que espero no lo haya usado…

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto temerosa ¿acaso el capitán le había dado veneno?

-pues- puso expresión seria- es una droga- ¡¿droga?!- muy parecida a la del súper hombre, solo que en su caso permite que los sentidos se agudicen a tal punto que los instintos más profundos salen a flote- respondió sin pausa y de una forma que alguien normal pudiera entenderlo pero la cara de la teniente le dijo que no era así, suspiro- me refiero a que si existen ciertos deseos físicos que se quieran conseguir se consolidaran.

-perdone mi ignorancia… pero sigo sin entender a qué va todo esto.

-¿con quién lo ha usado?- era más que obvio que Rangiku ya había hecho uso de eso y si sabía a quién se lo había dado le sería más fácil explicar.

-…a los capitanes de la segunda y sexta división- Nemu no pudo evitar su sorpresa, seguramente Mayuri estaría contento de tener como sujetos de prueba a ellos- y también a Yoruichi-san- sí que sería un poco más sencillo explicar- les iba a dar a todos pero no quisieron- la imagen de Karin, Yuzu y Toshiro aparecieron en la cabeza de la pelinegra.

-y que bueno que no lo hizo…

-¿Por qué?

-porque si el deseo del capitán Urahara es tener como su pareja a la Capitana Soi Fong… bueno- se aclaró la garganta, ahora que tenía un poco más de sensibilidad le costaba trabajo decir esto- ¿Cómo dicen los humanos?- pensó durante unos momentos hasta que la respuesta salió a flote- nosotros como Shinigamis no tenemos deseos carnales- los ojos de Rangiku se abrieron como platos- con esa droga saldrán a flote y las cosas se pondrán muy… muy… calientes- finalmente encontró la palabra adecuada.

-¿Cuánto dices que dura el efecto?- pregunto solo para asegurarse de que tal vez nada malo pasaría.

-dura aproximadamente seis horas, es distinto dependiendo el organismo de cada quien, pero esta es la primera vez que se usa en objetos de prueba- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, la exuberante mujer rio nerviosamente ¿Qué podría salir mal? En el matrimonio Kuchiki debería ser algo normal y en el caso de los capitanes de la segunda división dormían en habitaciones separadas.

* * *

Cuando la capitana vio la puerta de su habitación y que Urahara se había quedado platicando con Yoruichi, vio su salvación, no tendría que hablar con él todavía, necesitaba aclararse bien, se sentía extraña desde la cena, algo le estaba pasando, con solo verlo su vientre vibraba y eso no era una buena señal, no era algo que hubiese sentido antes. Entro a su habitación, suspiro con alegría, cerró la puerta tras de sí, se tiro con pesadez sobre la cama, pero la puerta se abrió y le permitió ver a Urahara parado en el umbral.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto nerviosa y no supo porque nuevamente algo vibro en su interior.

-te dije que hablaríamos.

-yo ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir en ese momento ¿esperas que te lo niegue? Tú mismo dejaste en claro cuando te mentía o no… ahora solo déjame en paz- su semblante se mostraba muy molesto.

-pero tú piensas que he estado jugando contigo- se acercó a la pelinegra y ella agradeció no estar en un tonto Gigai para poder usar shunpo cuando así lo quisiera.

-siempre me tomaste como a una idiota- se sentó en la cama y él se puso en cuclillas delante de ella- todo el mundo me trata como menos… siempre burlándose de mí, pensando que no soy capaz ¿en serio esperas que no piense que juegas conmigo?

-nunca te he tratado como dices- frunció el ceño y eso la extraño ¿desde cuándo él se enojaba?- la me que trataba y trata de esa forma eres tú.

-eso…- iba a negarlo pero es cierto- tienes razón lo dije… pero siempre supe perfectamente que tú eras mejor… por eso todo el mundo te prefiere no importando que hayas sido un traidor… sin embargo a mi…- toco su pecho- todos me tratan como una insignificancia, ignoran lo que he logrado.

-nadie ha dicho eso.

-¿no? Todo el mundo piensa que soy la copia de Yoruichi-sama.

-¿y acaso no querías serlo?

-¡no!- exclamo furiosa- la admiro demasiado pero jamás he querido ser ella…

-¿Por qué generalizas?-tomo las manos de la pelinegra entre las suyas, esa acción la sobresalto por completo- yo nunca te he hecho algo ofensivo, todo este tiempo intente acercarme a ti, finalmente lo logre ¿no crees que necesitamos hablar de esto?

-no….- se quedó muda ¿no hablaba en serio o sí? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué maldita sea le gustaba que la mirara?

-has sido muy terca todo este tiempo, estoy impaciente, no quiero esperar más- se acercó peligrosamente a ella haciéndola retroceder pero eso solo hizo que cayera completamente sobre la cama y él se posicionara sobre ella- ¿Por qué siempre me pones las cosas tan difíciles? No quisiste decirme porque me odias… no me quieres a tu lado ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-eres un hombre muy listo, deberías saberlo- no se movió porque esperaba que él se alejara ya que por un extraño motivo ella no podría alejarlo.

-eres alguien a quien nunca pude descifrar- sonrió divertido al notar la situación- y ahora te tengo aquí… solo para mí- se inclinó sobre ella y la pelinegra no pudo evitar desviar la mirada- ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?- los colores subieron al rostro de la capitana.

-¡aléjate de mí inmediatamente!- movió sus manos pero el aun las tenía sujetas, de un momento a otro sintió sus brazos aprisionados por sobre su cabeza por una de las manos de Urahara mientras la otra mano abría lentamente su ropa, se alteró por completo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sabía que a pesar de todo él jamás intentaría propasarse con ella y a ella no le gustaría que lo hiciera ¿Por qué ahora era distinto?

-será divertido- aseguro con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, la capitana buscaba una explicación razonable… ellos realmente no querían eso ¿o sí? ¡Agh! Se estaba confundiendo, de poder se golpearía fuertemente contra alguna superficie solo para saber si no estaba alucinando.

-Urahara Kisuke, aléjate de mí- volvió a pedir pero ni siquiera su voz sonó segura de eso.

-no me convenció tu petición- se mostró pensativo a pocos centímetros del rostro de la capitana.

-no queremos esto, algo está mal…- recordó que lo único raro que hizo en todo el día fue aceptar el sake de Rangiku- es por culpa de la teniente Matsumoto, solo aléjate y…- sus labios se vieron aprisionados por el demandante beso de Urahara, sintió una presión en su estómago y no tardo en corresponderle, sus sentidos se nublaron con el solo toque de sus labios.

* * *

A pesar de lo tarde que era y que seguramente ya todos estarían dormidos, Rukia salió al jardín de la mansión, no podía dormir y necesitaba pensar, no se sentía aliviada de que todo lo de su ilusión le mostro hubiera cambiado solo por ir a Tokio, no estaba cien por ciento segura de que eso fuera verdad… pero algo en su ser le decía que si podía ser posible. Iba en pijama, descalza y sin nada que la cubriera de lo fresco que estaba el clima, sintió una agradable sensación cuando sus pies tocaron el pasto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Ichigo, el pelinaranja también traía puesta su pijama y al igual que ella estaba descalzo.

-solo quería pensar…- respondió mirando al cielo, estaba nublado, seguramente en un rato más llovería.

-¿es sobre la ilusión de hace algunos meses?- pregunto cuando llego a su lado.

-en parte…

-¿me dirás lo que viste?- ella le sonrió.

-no- el pelinaranja se sintió decepcionado.

-pensé que ya estarías dormida…

-lo estaba, pero tuve un sueño muy raro- ambos comenzaron a caminar, el jardín era tan grande que les tomaría un rato recorrerlo, por lo tanto tendrían tiempo suficiente para estar con el otro.

-¿Qué clase de sueño?

-no trataba sobre mí- aclaro- trataba sobre ti.

-¿sobre mí?- pregunto un poco asustado.

-tranquilo, no era nada malo, de hecho me pareció… interesante.

-¿Cómo que interesante?

-en mi sueño estabas tú en Soul Society, jugabas con una niña.

-¿una niña?

-sí, era preciosa… ella te decía papá- el corazón de Ichigo se sintió cálido, no supo porque.

-¿Cómo era?

-tenía el cabello naranja, era muy pequeña, una sonrisa muy cálida se formaba en sus labios cada que te veía y siempre que podía tomaba tu mano- describió con una sonrisa.

-comprendo porque te pareció interesante.

-no te imagino siendo papá- apretó lo puños, pero luego recordó a la pequeña- pero conociendo lo muy apegado que eres a tu familia, supongo que serias un muy buen padre.

-¿Cómo eran sus ojos?- pregunto emocionado, ella le miro sorprendida por el interés que demostró y bajo la mirada.

-…violetas…- respondió finalmente, no lo noto, pero el pelinaranja sonrió de lado.

-entonces así como piensas que yo podría ser un buen padre, tu serias una buena madre- la tomo de la mano y le sonrió cálidamente cuando ella le miro sorprendida, no entendía como él era capaz de decir cosas como esas.

-lo dudo mucho- apretó el agarre del pelinaranja- no conozco lo que es tener una familia… o al menos no lo conocí de niña, tu sabes perfectamente que morí cuando tan solo era un bebé, no se quienes fueron mis padres, no supe que tan buena o mala persona era mi hermana, ni si tuve otros hermanos… ni siquiera conocía lo que es tener buenos amigos- a pesar de que Ichigo la abrazo fuertemente sin lastimarla, ella no se detuvo- tuve a Renji, es cierto… pero…

-Rukia, tal vez te faltaron muchas cosas, lamento no haber podido estar ahí para evitarte tanto dolor, pero ahora ¿Qué hay de todos? Tienes a Byakuya y ahora a Yoruichi-san, tienes a Inoe, a Chad, Ishida- el ultimo lo menciono un tanto molesto- ¿Qué hay de mí?

-si… tienes razón, gracias a Nii-sama conocí lo que es tener un hermano, gracias a Inoe supe lo que es tener realmente una amiga y…- respiro hondo- gracias a ti… Ichigo, por ti se lo que es tener una familia- correspondió el abrazo, sonrió al escuchar el corazón acelerado del pelinaranja y sabía que el suyo estaba en las misma condiciones.

-¿entonces que te preocupa?

-que si les pierdo… yo no sabría qué hacer.

-siempre hay algo por hacer.

-esa es tu forma de pensar, jamás te rindes, dices que yo cambie tu mundo pero no fue así, tu cambiaste el mío, todos los parámetros completamente calculados fueron derrumbados por ti- apretó los puños conteniendo el dolor que le provocaba un solo hecho- si yo te perdiera… no podría mantenerme viva- declaro finalmente.

-¿eso es una declaración?- pregunto con burla.

-tal vez- levanto su rostro hacia él y compartieron una sonrisa- pero por ahora disfruta del baño- el pelinaranja no lo entendió hasta que se encontró completamente hundido hasta el abdomen en el estanque del patio y fulmino con la mirada a la pelinegra que le sonreía triunfal.

-pues vaya forma de hacer una declaración.

-solo dije que tal vez lo seria- se encogió de hombros mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cadera- yo no sé de cosas de amor Ichigo.

-eso no justifica que me echaras al agua.

-¡oh vamos! No seas un niño- le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir del estanque, pero se vio completamente bañada, seguro los pobres pececitos le pedían a su dios que los salvara de esos salvajes- eres un…

-tu empezaste- le miro entre molesto y juguetón, la chica frunció el ceño y con el agua formo un hielo que los separara.

Se giró indignada pero se asustó cuando vio como el pelinaranja se ponía pálido al mismo tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba, no comprendía lo que le pasaba al muchacho, pero no era nada bueno. El pelinaranja revivió su sueño, un cristal era lo que los separaba en ese lugar al igual que ahora en la realidad, se sentía intranquilo, la podía ver pero eso no evitaba que sintiera que pronto la perdería.

Rukia se apresuró a regresar el hielo a la normalidad para caminar hacia Ichigo e inclinarse delante suyo, no la miraba y eso le estaba preocupando, extendió su mano para tocar el rostro del chico, cuando así fue el finalmente la miro, sin poder evitarlo se vio rodeada por los brazos del pelinaranja y lo escucho suspirar aliviado.

-no vuelvas a poner algo entre nosotros- declaro molesto y aun cuando ella no comprendió mucho, le prometió que no lo haría, comenzó a llover y ambo regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Por su parte y gracias a que Yoruichi se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con la bebida que Matsumoto les había dado y que comenzó a sentirse muy rara durante la cena, el matrimonio Kuchiki termino su noche con tranquilidad, la morena había buscado una forma de contactarse con Mayuri, el capitán le contesto con mala gana y le dijo que si quería algo que lo consultara con Nemu colgándole en el proceso, por ello cuando iba a hablar con la teniente ella apareció y le dio un antídoto, no quiso entrar en explicaciones pesadas.

Se tomó el antídoto sin preguntar nada ya que suponía que Rangiku no quería hacerles ningún mal, se lo dio al pelinegro que tampoco comento nada y durmieron con tranquilidad dentro de lo que cabe ya que a mitad de la noche el Kuchiki se despertó al sentirse observado, volteo hacia donde su esposa se encontraba para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ella dormía tranquilamente. Byakuya se puso de pie y en ese momento nuevamente comenzó a llover, ya eran varios días desde que llovía durante la noche pero sabían que algo no estaba bien con esa lluvia.

Camino al balcón con Senbonzakura en mano y en el jardín pudo ver dos siluetas blancas, su vista hacia ese punto era borrosa por la cantidad de lluvia que caía pero sabía perfectamente quienes eran, aquellos Shinimashitas que habían aparecido para dejar una marca en el cuerpo de la mujer gato aun sin saber exactamente lo que eso representaba. Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar con su Zanpakuto las siluetas desaparecieron y la lluvia se detuvo, esa sensación de ser observado se desvaneció y la mejor opción fue regresar a dormir, sabía perfectamente que el Bakudo no sería atravesado por seres como ellos.

* * *

-¿Crees que ella nos sirva Nii-san?- pregunto la delicada voz de una mujer que realmente no trasmitía nada al hablar.

-es posible…- respondió un hombre con la misma forma de hablar de ella.

Ambos se encuentran dentro de la mansión, no les fue nada complicado atravesar una barrera como esa, si no habían entrado antes es porque no lo habían visto necesario, la habitación en la que están se encuentra completamente oscura, ni luz del exterior ni la de otro tipo permite que se ilumine, la dueña de la habitación duerme tranquilamente sobre la cama acostada de lado, no se da cuenta de lo que la rodea ni el peligro que enfrentara si nadie llega para ayudarla.

-pero ella ha estado en Soul Society- continuo la mujer, su blanco cabello se movió mientras se acercó para acariciar a la muchacha que duerme.

-no lo sufriente- el joven se acercó para mirar a la chica un poco más de cerca.

La dueña de la habitación tenía su largo cabello azabache esparcido sobre la almohada, la blusa que usa como pijama caía por su hombro permitiendo ver su níveo cuello, su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración y solamente la mitad de su cuerpo era cubierto por las cobijas de la cama, al ser observada se estremeció un poco y se cubrió un poco más con las cobijas, su respiración comenzó a fallar al mismo tiempo que sudaba levemente, los albinos sonrieron ante tales acciones.

-¿es muy linda no lo crees?- pregunto con una sonrisa la joven mientras tomaba el rostro de la pelinegra entre sus manos- sufriendo al ser solo una simple mortal por el hecho de tenernos cerca, me parece muy dulce.

-es la indicada- aseguro el albino.

La pelinegra se movió hasta quedar boca arriba, tocaba su pecho como si este doliera, poco a poco tomaba aire más rápidamente para no sentirse asfixiada, temblaba y tenía el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de molestia, la albina se alejó permitiéndole a la joven calmarse un poco, le hizo una seña a su hermano y él asintió.

-te doy el permiso de seguirnos- el albino se sentó en la cama, tomo a la pelinegra por debajo de la espalda para atraerla hacia si, al estar inconsciente su cabeza quedo inclinada- mi nombre es Mushoku (sin color)

-y el mío es Shoto (sin luz)- menciono la albina.

- _tu serás nuestros ojos, el espía indetectable que en el momento adecuado morirá para salvarme_ \- recitaron al mismo tiempo, el espejo que siempre traían consigo brillo con tonos negros y verdes que rodearon a la pelinegra haciéndola ponerse pálida, con una de sus uñas el joven dibujo el Kanji "秘" (secreto) a la altura del corazón de la pelinegra, sangre salió de la herida que rápidamente fue devorada por la luz negra.

Mushoku hizo una herida en el brazo de su hermana donde rápidamente comenzó a salir sangre, él la tomo con sus labios y después se acercó a la pelinegra para besarla brevemente, un poco del líquido rojo se escurrió por la comisura de sus bocas y la chica frunció el ceño, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí desaparecieron junto a la luz de su espejo, la pelinegra despertó sobresaltada y sin poder evitarlo trago la sangre dejándole un sabor metálico, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y por ella se asomó Renji.

-Tatsuki ¿te encuentras bien?- el pelirrojo prendió la luz de la habitación y la noto muy pálida, se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué…?- tomo un poco de aire- ¿por qué no lo estaría?- se sentó en la cama y desde su barbilla hasta su cuello se escurrieron unas gotitas de sangre, ambos lo notaron, la pelinegra rápidamente se limpió.

-sentí un Riatsu muy fuerte en tu habitación- informo sentándose delante de la chica, pero ella no reaccionaba de la impresión, toco sus labios asustada y comprobó que no estaba herida… ¿entonces?

-no te preocupes… no fue nada- le sonrió con seguridad- seguro fue tu imaginación.

-pero estas sangrando.

-no es nada, seguro me mordí a mitad de la noche- se puso de pie para demostrarle que todo estaba en orden- no te preocupes por mí, no soy para nada débil-se dirigió a la puerta del baño- ve a dormir Abarai.

-bien- no se quedaría seguro de esta forma pero si ella no pensaba decir nada ¿Qué podría hacer? Salió de la habitación en busca de Urahara pero no lo encontró en su habitación, lo dejo por la paz y mejor fue a dormir, tal vez estaba imaginando cosas.

La pelinegra se encerró en el baño, remojo su rostro con un poco de agua y en ese momento sintió un ardor en su pecho, se quitó la playera y pudo apreciar aquel Kanji, apretó los puños con fuerza ¡no podía ser posible! ¿Qué querían de ella? Ella no es nadie especial, solo quiere lo mejor para sus amigos y ahora resulta que piensan usarla para quien sabe qué cosa, una idea surco su mente, tal vez si modificaba la herida no podrían hacerle nada.

De una de las gavetas saco algo que jamás pensó usar para lastimarse a sí misma, era un Kunai que una vez sus padres le habían regalado de niña, corto la punta de uno de sus dedos solo para comprobar el filo, un ligero corte fue suficiente para saber que si servía lo que la asusto fue ver que la herida se cerraba tan rápido que sacaba un poco de vapor y cuando miro nuevamente en el espejo el Kanji hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Pasaron los meses necesario para que culminara el ciclo escolar, pronto regresarían a Soul Society con los humanos para mantenerlos protegidos aunque fuera en periodo vacacional, en lo que encontraban una solución al problema, hoy era el primer día de vacaciones y ya todos se preparaban para ir a Soul Society cuando una llamada inesperada del capitán comandante llego para los capitanes.

Muy cerca de las siete, se encontraban cuatro de los capitanes reunidos en el estudio de comunicaciones de la casa, se les veía un poco serios por lo que escuchaban de parte del Capitán Comandante y de Yoruichi, de vez en cuando asentían hasta que la comunicación se cortó, Rukia suspiro con pesadez al mismo tiempo que Byakuya se ponía de pie para comenzar a dar órdenes rápidamente.

-esta situación se está complicando un poco- el pelinegro se veía pensativo- ya que soy el líder de esta misión es mi deber asignar nuestro contra ataque.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Ichigo se puso de pie.

-separarnos en los cinco lugares que ha comentado el Capitán comandante.

-¿Qué hay de los humanos?- pregunto Hitsugaya.

-tres de ellos no nos son de mucha utilidad- menciono mirando al pelinaranja- los únicos que pueden apoyarnos son Yasutora Sado e Inoe Orihime.

-¿piensas involucrarlos?

-no es como piensas Rukia, ellos son quienes más riatsu tiene en su interior en comparación con los otros, pediremos su ayuda pero será para protegerlos más de cerca.

-¿Cuáles son tus ordenes Kuchiki?- volvió a hablar el capitán de blancos cabellos

-reúnan a todos- los otros tres asintieron y fueron a buscar al resto de los integrantes de la casa. Así fue, todos llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, Byakuya era el único que se encontraba de pie esperando para dar sus órdenes, les comento de la situación que se estaba desarrollando con los shinimashitas, Tatsuki tembló por lo bajo y el único que lo noto fue Renji.

-es por ello que nos separaremos- culmino con la explicación.

-¿Cómo nos iremos?

-para empezar, aquí en el mundo humano se quedaran ustedes- señalo con la mirada a Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki- al igual que Renji- el pelirrojo asintió- a Hueco mundo irán Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida Uryuu e Inoe Orihime- la mencionada le miro- solicitamos nos preste su poder- ella asintió con una sonrisa, Ichigo apretó los puños… Hueco Mundo, el lugar del sueño que le atormentaba desde hace un tiempo.

-¿solo Abarai será necesario para encargarse de la situación aquí?- pregunto un poco preocupada la teniente de la décima división.

-estarán más que protegidos lejos del resto de nosotros y mi teniente es lo suficientemente habilidoso como para poder hacerlo por sí solo, si él no es un capitán actualmente es por su propia decisión- Renji se sintió muy contento al saber lo que su Capitán pensaba de él, era realmente un honor.

-comprendo- la teniente no dijo más.

-el capitán Hitsugaya junto con las teniente Kurosaki y Matsumoto irán al palacio del rey espiritual donde se les agregara el Capitán Izuru- algunos se sorprendieron, los mencionados asintieron mientras que Rukia apretaba un poco los puños sobre su ropa, hacia tanto que no veía a su Capitán que le hubiera encantado ir-los capitanes de la segunda división al mismo tiempo que la teniente Kurotsuchi se dirigirán a Soul Society para controlar toda la investigación desde ahí, con Korotsuchi Mayuri.

-¿Qué hay de mi Byakuya-san?- se acercó Yuzu.

-regresaras a Soul Society- la joven inflo las mejillas en clara señal de molestia… no señor, eso no se quedaría así.

-no… claro que no, no esta vez- comenzó molesta y algunos se sorprendieron- no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados como ha venido sucediendo desde que llegue a vivir a Soul Society, he dejado que me prohíban ser Shinigami… no he podido luchar contra ellos y ahora resulta que no puedo hacer nada…- se acercó al pelinegro con una mirada de completa determinación en los ojos- yo iré al infierno contigo- dejo en claro, Ichigo se asustó ante la idea, la última vez que su hermana estuvo en el infierno no fue la mejor.

-si tanto insistes en ir puedes ir al palacio…

-¡no! Yo quiero ir contigo, ¿acaso no confías en mis habilidades?

-Kurosaki… no es eso.

-entonces no confías en las tuyas- declaro y más de uno se quedó mudo al ver la confrontación de la pequeña Kurosaki contra el imponente Kuchiki Byakuya- no te crees capaz de protegerme si con mis propios poderes yo no puedo.

-bien- acepto finalmente- solo si tu hermano no tiene problemas con ello.

-Yuzu- comenzó pero sus hermanas lo fulminaron- no hay problema- corto para evitarse esa mirada, Yuzu, de todos era quien más se parecía a su madre, un tesoro muy valioso que les recordaba la calidez que Masaki les brindo en su momento por ese motivo la sobreprotegían.

-gracias Nii-chan- le sonrió- muchas gracias Byakuya-san- para sorpresa de todos abrazo al capitán, Ichigo fulmino al pelinegro, hace tiempo que su hermana dejo de darle esos abrazos y aparece él para robarse a su hermana ¿Qué se cree?

-entonces iremos los cuatro- finalizo Yoruichi con una sonrisa mirando también a Chad.

-partiremos inmediatamente.

Afinaron los últimos detalles de la misión, una garganta se abrió en el jardín de la casa y por ella se marcharon Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida y Orihime hacia hueco mundo, mientras que una senkaimon apareció llevándose a los capitanes de la segunda división, las tres tenientes y el capitán de la décima división para llegar a Soul society y algunos después ir hacia el palacio del Rey espiritual, finalmente Byakuya le dio unas ultimas indicaciones a Renji y junto con su esposa, Yuzu y Chad abrieron la puerta hacia el infierno.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora, realmente **quiero pedirles una disculpa** porque **es muy posible** **que** de aquí hasta mediados de Junio **desaparezca** una o dos semanas entre ese periodo de tiempo ya que se **vienen evaluaciones muy pesadas** y **no creo tener tiempo** suficiente **para publicar** , **no dejare la historia** , **tardare en actualizar** pero me esforzare porque no sea mucho tiempo y me vi en la necesidad de avisarles porque no me parece justo que no sepan lo que pasara con las publicaciones. Pero **ya teniendo mi libertad y muchas vacaciones me pondré al corriente con la historia más rápido de lo que creen**.

¿alguien leyó el manga de esta semana? ¿como que a Hitsugaya no le gusta su forma más madurita si a todas nos encanto? en serio que ese capitán no deja de sorprenderme y ni que decir de que Kenpachi, Toshiro y Byakuya unieron fuerzas como representantes del Gotei 13 que son, finalmente Byakuya hizo sus demostraciones de poder, como siempre se vio demasiado bien *¬*

 **Espero les haya gustado, haganmelo saber. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga un copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, dejar su comentario y seguir la historia, es grato saber que les interesa la historia.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **diana carolina: Respuesta al comentario del capitulo 7-** ya te lo dije por mensaje privado y te lo repito aquí por si no lo leíste, no recuerdo bien que es lo que te escribí pero más o menos era esto: me parece que te molesto mi comentario y yo pido una disculpa, como tu dijiste, no estoy para saber lo que han sido tus experiencias amorosas así como tu tampoco estas para saber las mías , si soy muy sutil, no tanto como en el manga original pero creo que deberías haberte dado cuenta de que Bleach no es una historia romantica y si estas en este mundo es porque aquellas sutiles situaciones te dieron a entender lo mismo que a muchos de nosotros... en fin cada quien lee lo que le gusta leer, a mi me gusta el Shoujo y mucho pero en mis historias no me gusta ser empalagosa, se que manejo el Ooc pero no al grado de hacer que los personajes cambien demasiado, por lo menos yo no los veo diciéndose apodos de cariño o cosas por el estilo, me gusta tratar poco a poco los temas románticos.

 **natsumitav:** de hecho ni cuenta me había dado de que de no ser por Karin la situación no habría terminado así jajajaja pero tenia que meter un poquito de lió con Byakuya, me gusta mostrar otras facetas de mis personajes dependiendo lo que han vivido, Yuzu es medio miedosa y aun así metiéndome al plano de que ha vivido situaciones más interesantes puse un poco su madurez, porque a pesar de que sigue teniendo la misma apariencia de tiempo atrás, su mentalidad es otra. Los sueños fue lo que más me gusto del capitulo también, me lo imagine demasiado y para variar tenia música de fondo de Bleach cuando los escribía. **GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AL PENDIENTE DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **8579:** me gusta mucho relacionar a los personajes de una forma distinta, demostrando como los lazos hacen otros lazos es por ello que la relación de las Kurosaki con Byakuya me pareció muy linda :) gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

 **El problema que me dio Hueco Mundo.**

Por tres rutas distintas se puede ver como corren shinigamis acompañados por dos humanos y dos Quincy, cuatro en una garganta, cuatro en el pasaje al infierno y el resto en el dangai hacia Soul Society, una misión muy importante es la que deben cumplir en menos de 48 horas sin fallos ni errores permitidos, corren a toda prisa sin demostrar si se cansan o no, no es lo importante en este momento.

Ichigo encabeza el camino hacia Hueco Mundo formando un camino blanco para que sus acompañantes puedan correr a su ritmo sin ningún problema, tras él y con un semblante serio se puede apreciar a la capitana de la treceava división siendo seguida por Ishida e Inoe, cada uno tiene un trasmisor de alto alcance en la oreja izquierda. La Kuchiki lleva en su muñeca un rubí que palpita ansioso, bien sujeto a su brazo por cuerdas de Riatsu que ella misma debe crear, se le ve un tanto sudorosa por la presión que representa llevar consigo tal objeto.

" _Hemos encontrado la solución a todo esto, siendo el Capitán Comandante ni si quiera a mí me agrada la forma en que obtuvimos la información, Aizen Sosuke acepto brindarnos su ayuda sin que siquiera se la pidiéramos, desconocemos los motivos que lo orillaron a esto pero es importante apoyarnos ciegamente en lo que dice él, a esperar quedar completamente vulnerables ante los Nido Shinimashitas"_

En el Dangai mariposas infernales guían el camino, los capitanes de la segunda división van a la cabeza con un paso normal, la pelinegra bien podría adelantarse pero en estos momentos no está en condición de hacerlo, ella es quien lleva el rubí que palpita con una luz demoniaca, se le ve con el ceño fruncido y su acompañante la mira preocupado. Las tenientes de la décima y duodécima división van en medio para finalmente encontrarse Karin y el Capitán Hitsugaya corriendo un poco más lento que los otros, la Kurosaki lleva el rubí en su muñeca derecha y aun cuando se le nota agitada sigue con un semblante tranquilo, al igual que los otros, tenían transmisores en sus orejas izquierdas.

" _resulta que tal y como ha dicho Yoruichi-san, ellos planean revivir a Shuryo, dicen que es su padre, sin embargo tras una exhaustiva investigación que realizo el duodécimo escuadrón llegamos a la conclusión de que son fragmentos de su alma repartida en cantidades muy mínimas, al menos siete de los nueve han sido confirmados, creo haber dejado claro que el poder de Shuryo es inmenso, ni siquiera Yama-ji sería capaz de derrotarlo actualmente por ello es importante sellarlo antes de que siquiera puedan liberarlo"_

Por los tétricos paisajes del infierno corren Byakuya, Yoruichi, Chad y Yuzu a una velocidad muy pareja, cada uno con su transmisor en la oreja izquierda, la Kurosaki se mantiene al lado de Yasutora mientras que el matrimonio Kuchiki se encuentra delante preparados para cualquier ataque, el pelinegro luce impecable aun cuando es quien porta un rubí en su muñeca, de vez en cuando toma un poco más de aire y Yoruichi no puede evitar preocuparse, definitivamente Aizen estaba loco si esperaba que lograran su cometido sin perder a los pelinegros en el trascurso de la misión.

" _Aizen nos habló de uno de los motivos más importantes por los que quería formar la llave del Rey espíritu, en cada uno de los cinco mundos está oculto un pedazo del espejo que utilizaron los antiguos cinco para sellar a Shuryo, y con ayuda de los rubís que les he enviado les será posible encontrarlos, pero son muy caprichosos para su uso…"_

En el mundo humano Renji se mantenía al lado de una inconsciente Tatsuki que dormía con el ceño fruncido, respiraba con dificultad, de cuando en cuando se movía demasiado demostrando inconformidad y sudaba un poco, el pelirrojo sostiene la mano de la pelinegra firmemente, a través de ella le hace una enorme transferencia de Riatsu, motivo por el cual sus ojos le pesan, suda un poco y también se le dificulta respirar, sin embargo a través del transmisor en su oreja informo que por ahora todo estaba en orden.

"… _revelaran la ubicación exacta solo si cinco personas de distinta procedencia y cabello negro les dan todo el riatsu que posean en sus cuerpos, no pueden quitárselos, si alguno muere ante la falta de riatsu antes que los otros, la misión fallara, los rubís se volverán sangre y todo habrá sido en vano, para no exponerlos demasiado se ha hecho una aproximación de lo mucho que podrán resistir no importa la cantidad de riatsu que tengan, el rubí lo robara en grandes cantidades hasta igualarlos a los otros cuatro… así que el capitán Kuchiki será quien tenga todas las de perder aquí…"_

Los integrantes de la misión a Hueco Mundo cayeron al desierto blanco donde la luna entre la oscuridad les iluminaba el camino, se encontraban muy lejos de las noches y esa era la idea principal, lo que menos querían es que Rukia se esforzara de más. Cuando los pies de la pelinegra tocaron la arena se tambaleo un momento, sin embargo a través de un de los comunicadores informo que su intromisión había sido exitosa, eran bien recibidos en las noches, no en Hueco Mundo como tal, señalo la dirección que debían seguir y volvieron a correr.

" _deben encontrar los fragmentos antes de 48 horas que es lo que aproximamos a la expiración de vida de la humana Arisawa-san, lamento meterla en todo esto pero es importante su ayuda ya que ningún otro oficial del Gotei 13 cumple con las características que buscan los rubís. Una forma adecuada para que el capitán Kuchiki no pierda todo el Riatsu demasiado pronto es que alguno de los otros oficiales transfiera todo el riatsu que le sea posible a la jovencita, para alivio nuestro, los fragmentos del mundo humano y Soul Society han sido encontrados más rápido de lo que esperábamos"_

Sin esperar demasiado en la Senkaimon principal, los shinigamis que irían al palacio del Rey espiritual se dirigieron a su próxima parada donde ya los esperaba el capitán del tercer escuadrón, Kira Izuru. La capitana de cabello negro fue obligada a ir a descansar, ya que lo único que necesitaban de ella y Tatsuki era que se mantuvieran vivas para encontrar los otros tres fragmentos, ella y Byakuya eran quienes más Riatsu tenían y por lo tanto sus cuerpos eran los que más lo resentían, el motivo por el que ella había sido seleccionada para ir a Soul Society en vez de alguno de los otros lugares de búsqueda, fue porque todos los rubís excepto el de la sociedad de almas la rechazaron.

" _cada rubí debe permanecer en el mundo que le corresponda, el rubí les mostrara el camino que deben seguir a los cinco portadores, pero no pueden destruirlos antes de tocar el fragmento, de hacerlo de esa forma su vida sería consumida, cuando encuentren los fragmentos deberán destruir los consumidores de riatsu al mismo tiempo…"_

El equipo del infierno corría entre las distintas y distorsionadas entradas al centro de este, fueron atacados por los inmensos guardianes de hueso, sin embargo les fue sencillo esquivarlos y seguir con su camino, entre más se acercaban al lugar indicado, más sufría el matrimonio Kuchiki, porque Yoruichi estaba marcada, su vida era aclamada por el infierno, mientras que Byakuya al usar aquella molesta piedra se cansaba cada vez más, comprendía que Renji aún no alcanzara sus niveles de Riatsu como para complementarse con Tatsuki a su nivel, más nunca creyó que le fuera tan cansado.

"… _es importante que se mantengan comunicados entre sí, los fragmentos son el antídoto para quitar las toxinas del rubí que estarán en sus cuerpos, no se pueden dar el lujo de luchar, eso acabaría más rápido con la duración de su vida, sin más que decirles, dejo a cargo de todo al capitán de la sexta división… ¡ah! Una última advertencia, entre más cerca estén del fragmente de espejo, más rápido se acabara su Riatsu"_

Cada equipo llego a su destino, las pelinegras de Soul Society y el mundo humano estaban completamente rendidas al cansancio por motivos distintos pero eran quienes más consecuencias se traían consigo, Tatsuki estaba siendo manipulada por los Shinimashitas de una forma que nadie sospecharía y eso podría ser una completa desventaja para la misión. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero custodiando a cada uno de los portadores del rubí se encontraban las personas a quienes deseaban derrotar cuanto antes.

* * *

-¡Rukia!- Ichigo corrió hacia la pelinegra que había terminado por rendirse al cansancio que su cuerpo tenia, tal vez no era la persona con más riatsu de la misión, pero al ser la tercera se traía unos cuantos daños en su cuerpo.

-no te preocupes Ichigo, solo me tambalee un poco- regaño mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía la arena de su ropa- créeme que estoy en perfecto estado- aseguro.

-Kuchiki-san- llamo el chico de lentes- le creeríamos si no hubiera caído nueve veces antes- una gotita de sudor resbalo por la cabeza de los cuatro, hasta Rukia sabía que sonaba muy infantil, pero suspiro, no quería ser una carga ni preocuparlos, porque a pesar de que sabían lo que sucedía con ella se preocuparían en extremo.

-deberíamos descansar un momento para que te recuperes Kuchiki-san- sugirió la joven de cabello cálido mientras una de sus barreras cubría el cuerpo de Rukia tratando de regenerarle Riatsu pero esta rápidamente se rompió en pedazos.

-no es necesario Inoe- le sonrió levemente, de verdad que le hubiera gustado que funcionara para sentirse mejor en vez de comenzar a marearse y caer más seguido.

-descansaremos- finalizo el capitán de cabello naranja.

-no lo haremos Ichigo, Nii-sama, ni los otros tienen el tiempo para esto- le regaño.

-bien- acepto con molestia mientras se acercaba a ella, la tomo de la cintura para después ponerla sobre su hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- exclamo asustada.

-si no quieres descansar, mínimo permite que te lleve- la pelinegra comenzó a patalear como niña chiquita, Orihime veía la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡bájame Ichigo!- ordeno con voz autoritaria- si no…- sus advertencias se cortaron a último momento cuando se sintió muy mareada y perdió la conciencia por un instante.

-creo que deberías cargarla de otra forma- aconsejo Ishida, Ichigo acepto el consejo y con ayuda de la pelinaranja la acomodaron bien en la espalda del capitán.

Cuando Rukia recobro la conciencia se encontró con un aroma que le gustaba demasiado llenando sus fosas nasales, unos fuertes brazos sostenían sus piernas y ella estaba sobre una espalda que conocía perfectamente, sentía un poco de viento rosar su cara, seguramente porque Ichigo estaría corriendo, un dolor punzante ataco su muñeca, la luz parpadeante del rubí lo hacía más rápido, su vientre se sentía como si hubiera recibido un corte eléctrico ahí, apretó con fuerza los puños sobre la espalda de Ichigo y su respiración se aceleró.

-Rukia ¿estás bien?- pregunto con un tono de voz preocupado.

-todo… todo bien- afirmo, realmente agradecía inmensamente que el pelinaranja la llevara en su espalda, seguramente de no hacerlo terminaría por desmayarse más rápido- es solo… que el…- gimió de dolor cuando nuevamente esa sensación ataco su vientre-… el consumo… de Riatsu… a aumentado su curso…- logro concluir con la respiración demasiado acelerada.

-no te esfuerces demasiado- regaño él- no vuelvas a hablar hasta que encontremos ese fragmento- la joven asintió y nuevamente cayo rendida ante el cansancio.

-no puedo creer que aquellos Rubís los eligieran solo a ellos, ni siquiera podemos darle riatsu porque debemos mantenernos alertas a cualquier ataque- Orihime miraba muy preocupada a su amiga- me preocupa Tatsuki-chan, no es por desearle el mal a tu amiga- miro a Ishida- pero ella debió haber tomado el lugar de Tatsuki-chan.

-el científico perturbado expreso que necesitaba a Nemu-san para otra cosa- le miro molesto y ella le fulmino.

-entonces se nota que no era apta para desarrollar un papel tan importante en la misión- dejo de mirarlo y se posiciono al lado de Ichigo para sonreírle tratando de tranquilizarlo por el semblante preocupado que tenía, el joven le regreso la sonrisa un momento mientras asentía, Ishida apretó un poco los puños con molestia pero no podía hacer nada.

-debemos apresurarnos… Rukia dijo que esta era la dirección que debíamos tomar- el pelinaranja no quiso decir nada al respecto de lo que menciono Orihime, si fuera por él, él sería quien daría todo su Riatsu y no permitiría que Rukia ni Tatsuki, ni Karin salieran heridas de alguna forma.

-¿no creen que habría sido más fácil que solo nos mandaran a nosotros en vez de sobreexponer a los cinco?- pregunto de forma analítica el Quincy.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo…- respondió Ichigo.

-supongo que es porque si tardáramos más tiempo del debido y los cinco no entran en contacto con el espejo antes de que se les acabe la vida les perderíamos al no llegar a tiempo con ellos… entonces lo mejor es traerlos con nosotros, recuerden que sabemos el camino, más no la ubicación exacta y ese rubí nos ayudara a quitar el sello.

-¿de qué sello hablas?- pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro, el pelinaranja asintió porque tampoco sabía de donde había tenido Inoe la información.

-¿no es obvio?- ellos la miraron aun con duda y ella les miro despectivamente- por favor- puso sus manos sobre su cadera- es lógico que si los rubís señalan el camino y si se rompen se vuelven sangre significa que esa sangre es de los antiguos cinco y son los que protegieron esos fragmentos, de ser distinto cualquiera pudo haberlos encontrado antes- ambos muchachos se sintieron estúpidos, incluso Ishida, sabía que Inoe es lista, más nunca se imaginó cuanto lo superaría en suposiciones tan obvias.

-¿estas queriendo decir que los fragmentos de sellado están sellados?- pregunto un poco confundido el pelinaranja.

-si Kurosaki-kun- le sonrió como madre orgullosa cuando su pequeño entiende lo que quiere decirle.

-muy bien- acepto la teoría y continuaron con su camino.

Realmente no sabían si iban en la dirección correcta ya que todo Hueco mundo era muy parecido entre sí, por momentos imaginaron haber visto al mismo hollow por cinco veces y eso les preocupaba, tal vez estaban dando vueltas sin sentido por lo confuso que era transitar por ahí, fácil les resulto llegar a las noches porque tenían el palacio como referencia, sin embargo ahora no, y donde que Rukia no despertaba.

-esto está tomando más tiempo del que tenemos…- el pelineranja chasqueo la lengua y después hablo al transmisor-¿Urahara-san?

- _dime_ \- respondió una voz al otro lado.

-¿no ha encontrado una manera más rápida de hallar los fragmentos?

- _no_ \- se escuchó un suspiro de frustración- _pero puedo asegurarles que no están yendo en círculos_ \- los tres chicos suspiraron.

-¿Cómo van los otros?

- _el equipo de Yoruichi-san no se ha enfrentado a ninguna dificultad, pero los niveles de salud de ella y Byakuya no son muy favorables_ \- el pelinaranja apretó los puños.

-¿puedes establecer una comunicación con ellos?

- _sí._

- _¿Nii-chan?_ \- se escuchó la voz de Yuzu.

-¿solo tu estas escuchando?- su voz trato de sonar desconcertada por no haber recibido el llamado de los otros.

- _¿Qué sucede Kurosaki?_ \- la voz de Byakuya sonó imponente pero incluso así se notaba fatigado, incluso más que cuando perdió ante As Nodt.

-Urahara-san- volvió a llamar el pelinaranja- quiero una conexión solo con mi hermana.

- _que espacialito eres Kurosaki-kun_ \- se escuchó su tono de voz muy burlón mientras el ruido de las teclas del computador que monitorea todo acompañaban una pequeña risita del rubio.

-¿Yuzu?

- _solo yo te escucho_ \- aclaro.

-quiero que te mantengas muy al pendiente de esos dos- cuando Orihime escucho a Ichigo decir aquello sonrió con dulzura, aun cuando a ese idiota pelinaranja le costara trabajo aceptarlo, se había encariñado de alguna forma de Byakuya ¿Quién no lo haría? Ishida sonrió mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

- _comprendo… ¿Cómo te encuentras?_ \- sonó preocupada.

-todo está bien- suspiro con cansancio.

- _¿Rukia-chan está bien?_

-estoy… estoy bien Yuzu- el pelinaranja se estremeció al sentir el aliento de la pelinegra en su oído y por algún extraño motivo se sonrojo.

- _menos mal_ \- suspiro con alivio- _Byakuya-san dice que pronto entraremos a la zona del fragmento_ \- Yuzu se notó muy emocionada- _no habrá muy buena comunicación por el momento, así que por favor cuídense mucho_ \- la trasmisión se cortó.

-Rukia- la miro por sobre su hombro y ella le sonrió levemente- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-por ahora estoy bien…-cerro los ojos- ya estamos a pocos kilómetros- la distancia no era un alivio pero de igual forma eso los tranquilizaba.

-quiero hablar con Renji- menciono al transmisor.

-¡yo igual Urahara-san!- Grito la chica al oído del pelinaranja y él se sobresaltó.

-Inoe tienes tu propio transmisor- le señalo su oreja y ella se sintió avergonzada.

-lo siento.

- _¿Qué sucede?_

-¿Cómo están Tatsuki y tú?- pregunto el Kurosaki.

- _no hay ningún problema por ahora_ \- su voz sonó segura y aun así no convenció a ninguno de los pelinaranjas.

-Abarai-kun…- llamo Orihime- Tatsuki…- hablo con voz temblorosa pero quería saber sobre su amiga.

- _no puedo negar que su cuerpo está sufriendo las consecuencias de todo esto_ \- suspiro con pesar- _mi Riatsu no es suficiente, existe mucha perdida de energía en la transformación necesaria para que ella lo acepte y todavía tengo que tratar de igualarlo al de los capitanes_.

-gracias Abarai-kun- menciono con sinceridad.

- _de nada…-_ se escuchó su risa- _pero es mi deber hacer esto_ \- ella negó emitiendo sonido.

-no me refiero solo a eso… puede que al principio te hayas burlado de Tatsuki-chan, pero me agrada mucho que la cuides… no hay nadie mejor que tú para hacerlo- una risa nerviosa por parte del pelirrojo le indico que quería escuchar más- no hay mejor hombre para cuidar de alguien que nunca ha querido ser cuidada- Ishida frunció el ceño ante lo que parecían ser halagos, Ichigo lo miro burlón.

- _es una mujer fuerte, pero… hay cosas a las que no se puede enfrentar, es por ello que trato de ayudarla_.

-siempre supe que si te conocía serias el primero en lograr muchas cosas con ella, eres un caballero muy fuerte, apuesto y por sobre todas las cosas un guardián para mi amiga- Ishida giro la cabeza indignado- me gustaría que si las cosas fueran diferentes entre nuestros mundos- desvió un poco la mirada hacia el pelinegro- tú y ella pudieran estar juntos- escucho al pelirrojo atragantarse con su propia saliva.

- _gra…gracias por tu opinión Inoe…_ \- otra risa- _creo que es momento de que corte esta trasmisión_ \- Ichigo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese cabello de piña estaría completamente rojo, no todos los días te alaga una chica tan guapa como Inoe que sabe cómo hacerte sentir bien.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la capitana Soi Fong?- pregunto la pelinaranja sabiendo que Urahara escuchaba todo.

- _en estos momentos está siendo obligada a quedarse en su habitación_ \- ambos rieron y el pelinaranja junto con Ishida se imaginaron un poco la escena- _dice que no piensa estar perdiendo el tiempo, por ello quiere mínimo buscar a los Nido Shinimashitas, muchos de nuestros oficiales perdieron la batalla contra ella_ \- una gota de sudor escurrió por la nuca de todos, esa mujer es peligrosa- _creo que iré a encargarme de ella_ \- suspiro- _si quieren comunicarse con alguien, Nemu-san se encargara de todo_ \- Inoe bufo y no dijo más.

Continuaron con su curso, de vez en cuando Rukia despertaba para indicar si estaban cerca, cosa que les alegraba ya que comenzaba a verse muy pálida y el sujetarse de la espalda de Ichigo se estaba volviendo muy difícil para ella, su cerebro no se oxigenaba lo suficiente por lo mucho que le costaba respirar, de vez en cuando se desconectaba por completo y eso no hacía más que preocupar a Ichigo.

-sostenerse de ti incluso le cuesta trabajo- Ishida tomo la temperatura de la capitana bajo la atenta mirada del pelinaranja- déjate de tonterías Kurosaki, si yo estuviera interesado en Kuchiki-san créeme que ya habría interferido entre ustedes- ambos se fulminaron y la pelinaranja entristeció- ella es una buena amiga para mí y si no mal recuerdo- se acercó lo suficiente como para que solo el Kurosaki lo escuchara- tú y ella solo son amigos- Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero tenía razón.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunto con molestia.

-su temperatura es muy baja y en poco tiempo comenzara a tener escalofríos- aseguro, puede que no quisiera volverse medico después de lo mal que termino su padre tras la muerte de su mamá, pero si sabía suficiente, ahora que lo pensaba, no había ido a ver a su papá en ningún momento de su estancia en Tokio.

-lo mejor sería que se turnaran y la llevaran en brazos para que no se esfuerce tanto- recomendó la pelinaranja.

-bien- asintieron y bajo protestas de Ichigo el pelinegro tomo a la Kuchiki en brazos para seguir con su camino, era necesario si querían evitar que el pelinaranja también se fatigara, lo habían notado, él estaba dándole Riatsu a la pelinegra para que su carga sea menor.

-esto es estresante- se sinceró el Kurosaki.

-¿te refieres a que esta vez no hay espadas tras nosotros?- pregunto divertido.

-fueron momentos difíciles- se cruzó de brazos- pero ellos fueron muy buenos contrincantes, hace años que no tengo una buena pelea, ni siquiera contra Yhwach pude pelear como lo hice con…- desvió la mirada a Orihime y ella sonrió con tristeza- con Grimmjow- agrego rápidamente.

-si quieres lo llamo- señalo "Las Noches", el pelinaranja palideció, tener al Espada de cabello verde azulado tras él era casi o más frustrante que verse perseguido por Kenpachi… ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto en mucho tiempo, solo sabía de él por la Zanpakuto del enorme capitán o por su hermana.

-no gracias… no tengo tiempo para él.

-Ishida…- Rukia miraba al pelinegro desde abajo, el joven le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla.

-todo está bien Kuchiki-san, solo que quería ayudarte un poco con tu carga.

-gracias… seguro fui una carga muy grande para Ichigo- le sonrió burlona al mencionado para luego fruncir el ceño por el esfuerzo.

-¡cállate enana que no te deje con Ishida porque quisiera!- los pelinegros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante tales revelaciones, no era sorpresa que eso pensara, pero… ¿Qué lo dijera?

-¿Ichigo/Kurosaki?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡sí! ¡Escucharon bien!- dio media vuelta con semblante molesto para que no lo vieran ponerse nervioso.

Ishida iba a hacer un comentario pero de la nada la tierra se estremeció con fuerza, todos se tambalearon hasta caer al suelo, una fuerte presión espiritual se sintió alrededor y no era precisamente la de algún amigo o Hollow, Rukia grito llena de dolor, la arena comenzó a moverse para generar una tormenta e Ishida pego más a la chica contra su pecho para evitar que se lastimara, todos se separaron un poco, pero ante la desesperación de un pelinaranja, Ishida se decidió a llevar a Rukia con él lo antes posible.

La Kuchiki se sentía intranquila, no sabía porque cuando esa presencia espiritual apareció ante ellos unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el pelinegro que la tenía en brazos lo noto perfectamente y se sorprendió un poco de escuchar a Rukia susurrar el nombre de Ichigo, la capitana cerro los ojos y continuo llamando al pelinaranja. Ichigo finalmente llego con ellos e inspecciono que la pelinegra estuviera bien, Ishida le entrego a la chica y ella finalmente se tranquilizó, cuando la nube de arena que se levantó se dispersó pudieron ver un shinimashita encapuchado.

-¿chicos están bien?- Orihime que era la única que faltaba llego con el resto y no supo porque su corazón palpito con fuerza, un fuerte viento sacudió su largo cabello y giro para ver al shinimashita.

-¡Kurosaki!- llamo el joven de lentes- llévate a Kuchiki-san- el pelineranja no se lo pensó dos veces y continuo con la ruta marcada, lo sorprendente de todo esto fue que el shinimashita no se molestó en seguirlos lo que preocupo a Ichigo ya que supuso quien podía ser.

-tu eres…- Orihime toco su pecho, camino lentamente hacia el encapuchado e Ishida abrió los ojos sorprendido.

* * *

-¿te encuentras bien?- Ichigo recargo a Rukia en una roca y se inclinó delante de ella.

-no te preocupes…- se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué… que haces?- la tomo de los hombros dispuesto a sentarla nuevamente.

-hay que seguir- aclaro.

-para eso estoy yo, pero primero debemos descansar.

-¿sabes cuál es el motivo por el que pude siquiera levantarme?- no obtuvo respuesta- quiere decir que el riatsu de los cinco se ha equilibrado y a pesar de que aún sigue consumiendo mi riatsu, no es tan doloroso como lo fue mientras robaba grandes cantidades.

-eso quiere decir….

-se expira nuestra vida, hemos alcanzado niveles críticos si tenemos en cuenta que Arisawa no tiene mucho riatsu.

-bien- la tomo de uno de sus brazos- ¿puedes correr?- ella le sonrió con arrogancia, no entendía porque si antes ya estuvo a punto de perder sus poderes por completo y ser una humana ahora era tan doloroso para su cuerpo que moriría.

-ichigo… deja de darme Riatsu, es algo innecesario porque al final de cuentas me lo robaran.

-solo…

-no seas un niño, todo estará bien- dijo eso, pero estaba preocupada, su cuerpo es frágil comparado con el de Byakuya y aun así… le preocupaba demasiado la vida de su hermano. Ichigo lo noto, pero ya no quiso molestarla más, sabía que preocuparse por ella la hacía sentirse débil, pero no podía evitar apretar los puños con molestia cuando pequeños cortes empezaron a aparecer en el cuerpo de Rukia.

Continuaron corriendo durante un buen rato, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse complicadas ya que muchos hollow se arremolinaban a su alrededor, era una afirmación de que el camino era correcto el problema era que no podían perder tiempo luchando contra ellos, encontraron formaciones extrañas de enormes rocas de color blanco, todas y cada una de ellas con inscripciones de lengua muerta escritas con sangre que aún estaba fresca y había algunas mascaras de hollow por el lugar.

-¿es aquí?- pregunto cuando la vio más pálida que antes.

-es aquí… pero debemos esperar a que el resto lo encuentren.

-¿lo hemos encontrado?

-¿acaso no lo ves?- le miro extrañada y el negó, la joven miro al frente donde un hexágono de piedras y sangre formaban una estrella de seis picos, había una figura extraña en el centro y la silueta de una mujer completamente blanca estaba ahí. La mujer le sonreía y eso no hizo más que provocarle escalofríos a la pequeña capitana ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo no viera tan espeluznante figura?

-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, solo… ¿puedes contactar a Urahara?

-aquí no recibo transmisiones, unos metros más atrás tenia buena recepción- camino en dirección a por dónde venían y eso la asusto por completo porque la silueta de la mujer blanca apareció a su lado y él se iría dejándola sola, extendió su mano para detener a Ichigo pero le fue imposible moverse- regresare pronto- la mujer la rodeo con sus brazos desde la espalda.

* * *

-no entiendo porque para todo tienes que venir conmigo- un apuesto hombre de cabello azul y vestimenta blanca caminaba con desgana en alguna parte del desierto de Hueco Mundo.

-eso es porque soy tu superior, debo mantenerte vigilado- respondió una escultural mujer de vestimenta blanca y cabello verde oscuro con una sonrisa.

-no necesito que alguien como tú me cuide, solo eres un estorbo- apresuro el paso, era el colmo que ni siquiera lo dejara pasear solo.

-No seas inmaduro Grimmjow Jeagerjaques- le miro altiva mientras lo tomaba del hombro- eres alguien muy desastroso para el actual Hueco Mundo, todo lo quieres resolver peleando, es por ello que debo cuidar de ti.

-¿inmaduro? ¿Yo inmaduro? ¿Quién es la que va como loca gritando Itzigo?- el nombre lo dijo burlesco pero no borraba su actitud molesta.

-¿oh? ¿Así que eso fue lo que te molesto? Ahora entiendo porque te fuiste corriendo tan solo sentimos el riatsu de Itzigo y aquella…- desvió el rostro con molestia, Rukia no era santa de su devoción porque sentía que se llevaría a Ichigo lejos de ella y ya no podrá estar con el- te puso celoso que me emocionara de su llegada…

-¿Qué estas insinuando Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?- le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿no es obvio?

-no… para nada obvio.

\- que como muchos estas interesado en mi- dijo con seriedad, el joven chasqueo la lengua.

-estas completamente loca- continuo su curso y para perderla de vista uso sonido, el problema era que ella era tan o más rápida que él y lo alcanzo rápidamente- la única que parece tener interés en el otro eres tu… pero no me importa qué tipo de interés sea el tuyo, solo aléjate.

-no quiero cometer los mismo errores otra vez, Halibel ha sido alguien muy digna de mi confianza y creo conveniente ayudarla cuidando de que no hagas desastres.

-¿Qué desastre podría hacer ahora?

-tal vez ir tras Itzigo y pelear contra él, no debemos interferir en su misión, y tu…- le miro con tristeza- aun no te encuentras bien de…

-¡cállate de una maldita vez!- grito exasperado- no necesito que te preocupes por mí.

-quiero hacerlo, pero si tu deseas las cosas distintas entre nosotros, las cosas distintas serán.

-¿nosotros? ¿De qué nosotros estás hablando mocosa?- se giró hacia ella dispuesto a confrontarla de tal forma que ella lo dejara en paz pero su rostro se vio aprisionado entre las delicadas manos de Nell y no supo porque retrocedió alejándose un poco de ella con el ceño fruncido pero la peliverde se volvió a acercar y no lo soltó.

-del nosotros que no quieres aceptar… yo he tratado de ser tu apoyo todo este tiempo y nunca me lo permites, por ello cuido de ti.

-no lo necesito, no necesito que una mocosa chillona que fue fácilmente derrotada por Nnoitra se preocupe por mí, si lo ves en mi es distinto- dijo refiriéndose a lo de que a ambos les gusta la batalla más que a nadie- yo no seré la compensación de tu amor imposible, ni por Nnoitra ni por Kurosaki Ichigo- ella frunció el ceño y el peliazul termino cubierto de arena cuando cayó tras la fuerte bofetada que le dio Nell.

-nunca dije que te esté utilizando para compensar mi falta de cariño- le miro desde arriba mientras veía como el escupía sangre, se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura- tu no entiendes nada, ni siquiera por todo lo que he tratado de hacer por ti… cuando te conocí me pareciste alguien intimidante, por lo menos así era en mi versión infantil, cuando llegue a ti como una Espada me di cuenta de que había algo en ti que quería cambiar, quería curar esa vanidad tuya lentamente, tu no comprendes lo difícil que fue para mí verte en aquella situación.

-déjate de sentimentalismos- iba a ponerse de pie pero la peliverde se posiciono sobre el haciéndolo quedar completamente sobre la arena, los brazos de la chica estaban a cada lado de la cabeza peliazul y sus piernas estaban a cada lado de la cadera del chico, se inclinó lentamente hasta que la respiración del otro llegaba directamente a sus rostros.

-nunca entenderás- le sonrió inocentemente- ni yo misma lo entendí en su momento- le guiño un ojo y se acercó aún más- amo a Ichigo como no tienes idea- rio al verlo fruncir el ceño- pero me agrada demasiado tu compañía.

-lo sentiste ¿no?- una onda de viento movió el cabello de la chica y la arena, ella asintió.

-debemos ir a ayudarlo aunque él nunca te haya agradado.

-¿Qué esperas para quitarte de encima entonces?- pregunto con molestia y la vio reír nuevamente.

-solo quiero disfrutar un poco el momento de tenerte a mi merced, casi nunca puedo tocarte- recargo su frente con la del chico mientras cerraba los ojos, definitivamente no la entendía, con Ichigo era una alocada mujer, con él era fría y sin embargo siempre trataba de ser tierna, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos también tras su cercanía, ella abrió uno de los suyos y aprovecho para hacer algo que no había podido hacer por más que lo intentaba.

Separo sus frentes, pero antes de que él pudiera abrir los ojos ella sonrió picara y le dio un corto beso en los labios, lo escucho gruñir molesto, muchas veces le dijo que a él no le gustaban esas tonterías y aun así ella siempre intentaba hacerlo, no sabía que es lo que ella había visto en el solo que posiblemente ya no podría alejarse de ella ni porque lo intentara, seguramente la peliverde lo perseguiría hasta el final.

-vamos- no le reclamo ni nada porque a pesar de todo le había gustado que ella le besara, la joven sonrió al suponer lo que pensaba, se pusieron de pie y desaparecieron en un sonido para salvar a ciertas personitas que por ahora tenían unas grandes dificultades.

* * *

-ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí- un apuesto y joven capitán de cabello blanco y ojos azules acompañado de una escultural teniente, su pareja y un capitán de cabello rubio llegaron al nuevo palacio del Rey Espiritual.

-es una pena que no haya podido acompañarlo en aquella ocasión- menciono decepcionada la teniente de cabello color caramelo-Kira- llamo Matsumoto, el capitán la miro dándole a entender que la escuchaba- ¿Qué sabes de Hinamori?

-todo va bien con ella por ahora.

-¿Qué ha sido de ella?- pregunto un tanto preocupada la Kurosaki, el rubio le mostro una expresión de tristeza y después comenzó a caminar, pero Hitsugaya no se quedaría con la duda, motivo por el que lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

-¿Qué paso con Hinamori?- Karin sintió una molestia mínima en su interior al ver aquella mirada en el capitán peliblanco, apretó un momento los puños y después respiro para calmarse.

-solo diré que gracias a ella obtuvimos información muy valiosa- Toshiro lo entendió de inmediato, era por ella que Aizen había hablado, pero no podía desquitarse con Kira, ni mucho menos mostrarse molesto delante de Karin, sabia lo difícil que era para ella verlo en estados de ánimo muy fuera de lo normal.

-¿vamos?- no era por apresurarlos pero la pelinegra comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía más rápido y para variar su vista se estaba tornando borrosa, debían encontrar ese espejo lo más rápido posible, Hitsugaya lo noto y todos empezaron a caminar.

-¿Dónde está?

-se encuentra…- señalo hacia donde seguramente se encontraría Ukitake, ninguno se atrevía a verlo, puesto que el… ya no era como lo recordaban, ahora era una deidad, un hombre que por ahora no despertaría en un buen rato- … se encuentra…- repitió, pero un fuerte mareo la ataco y cayó de espaldas, Hitsugaya se apresuró a tomarla en brazos.

-¡demoños prisa!- verla tan débil le hacía sentirse pésimo, necesitaba acabar con esta misión lo antes posible si no quería…. Si no quería… ¡agh! De solo pensarlo se sentía del asco.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- lo tomo de uno de sus hombros para que la dejara caminar ella misma, pero no estuvo tan de acuerdo con la idea y por ese motivo le hizo ver que no la dejaría hacer nada, aseguro mejor su agarre en el cuerpo de ella y comenzaron a correr con shunpo.

-tal vez creas que te dejare en paz, pero estoy cien por ciento segura de que sabes lo que ha vivido Hinamori en estos días- Rangiku puso una mano en el brazo de Kira y él le sonrió con tristeza- ¿me lo dirás?

-Matsumoto-san… no ha sido nada agradable verla en esa situación, tan tranquila delante de él, no lo entiendo ¿Por qué querrías saberlo?

-porque es mi amiga, es mi deber saber lo que ocurre con ella, no sé qué pensaba el capitán comandante, tal vez que no nos daríamos cuenta, pero si lo notamos y más cuando menciono algo de no haberle gustado como se obtuvo la información, se lo mucho que la quieres… debes ser fuerte para ella.

-ese no es el problema Rangiku-san, el problema es que ella no ha sido fuerte para mí- se apresuró a alcanzar al capitán de cabello blanco y justo en ese momento la teniente de color caramelo comprendió que quien lo estaba pasando mal no era Hinamori.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Eh Hinamori?- dijo a la nada- tanto que te quejabas de verlo sufrir- miro la espalda del capitán- y tú eres quien más lo lastima.

* * *

La dulce risa de la teniente de la quinta división inundo con su sonido la habitación, se le escucha verdadera, algo que no pasaba para nada seguido. La teniente se encuentra aún en aquella celda donde la llevaron hace tiempo para sacarle información a Aizen, al principio estaba demasiado asustada, pero ahora está muy contenta de pasar tiempo con él, tal vez le hizo mucho daño y eso jamás cambiara el hecho de que lo admira y quiere demasiado.

-he vuelto a ganar- comento con una sonrisa- ya tengo otra pista- Aizen la miraba atentamente mientras ella escribía en su cuaderno.

-¿Qué pista conseguiste en esta ocasión?- pregunto con cierto interés, por algo la había elegido a ella para darle la información, todo en acertijos.

-usted dijo: Si tu mundo ideal en altura y en verdad, entre gusano espera como si no buscara por algo que es real. Marchando encontrarías ¿acaso las mentiras? pues siendo realistas ¿si crees que tus piernas no descienden al mundo?

-¿y eso que tiene de especial? Solo es un fragmento de un viejo poema del Rukongai- respondió, pero pudo haber sonreído realmente cuando la vio con esa mirada de decisión.

-teniendo en cuenta que hay un verso cada siete silabas y son dos estrofas, el mensaje es este: _SI_ tu mundo ideal en _AL_ tura y en verdad, entre _GU_ sano espera como si _NO_ buscara por algo que _ES_ real. _MAR_ chando encontrarías ¿a _CA_ so las mentiras? pues sien _DO_ realistas ¿si crees que tus _PIER_ nas no descien _DEN_ el mundo?- remarco demasiado ciertas silabas- es obvio, en cada verso por su número, se debe poner total atención a la silaba que le corresponda, y usted quiso decir que: si alguno es marcado pierden.

-me sorprende tu velocidad analítica.

-fue algo que me enseño- le sonrió levemente, la teniente se acercó a la puerta y por ella mando una nota con el mensaje- ¿seguimos con el juego?- regreso hasta él y Aizen asintió.

* * *

-me ha pedido el capitán Urahara-san que viniera a atenderla- Isane ingreso a la habitación donde estaba siendo custodiada la capitana de la segunda división.

-es un idiota- respondió secamente- piensa que tiene la razón en todo, pero estoy bien, este robo de Riatsu no es la gran cosa para mí.

-pero me ha dicho que desde hace una semana usted no ha estado muy bien de salud y que se ha desmayado más de ocho veces por más de media hora, eso no es algo normal.

-es lo normal, me están robando riatsu y por momentos el robo es más fuerte, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse- sentencio, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquel idiota tuviera la razón.

-solo será un momento capitana Soi Fong- le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero la capitana no estaba para negociar-se ve muy pálida ¿ha comido algo?- la pelinegra desvió la mirada- necesita tener las fuerzas necesarias para soportar la misión.

-¿Qué acaso no nota que no me estoy muriendo como se esperaría?- no quería ser grosera con ella, pero de por si estaba molesta porque no la dejaran hacer nada como para que ahora le mande a Isane para saber su salud, es obvio que no estará bien por el robo de riatsu.

-lo noto… pero realmente Urahara-san está preocupado por usted- Soi Fong iba a decir algo pero un fuerte dolor ataco a su vientre y lo abrazo tratando de mitigar el dolor, Isane corrió rápidamente hacia ella, la pelinegra quedo desmayada nuevamente y eso lo aprovecho la de cabello lila para saber cómo mantenerla más tiempo despierta, había notado que entre más dormía más era el robo de riatsu.

Isane hizo un chequeo general, noto algunas heridas o cortes minúsculos en varias partes del cuerpo de la pelinegra, así como el incremento de robo que tenía mientras estaba inconsciente, varias veces arrugo el ceño en clara señal de que algo no estaba bien, cuando termino el chequeo chasqueo la lengua y miro a la capitana con preocupación. Soi Fong despertó media hora después y vio a Isane a su lado que tenía consigo un poco de alimento.

-es momento de reponer fuerzas capitana y no acepto un no por respuesta- se puso lo más firme que pudo, la pelinegra se resignó- debo decirle- suspiro- su situación actual ya no es favorable para la misión, si el resto no se apresura usted cargara con problemas muy grandes.

-¿de qué hablas?

-pues vera usted ya ha empezado a recibir heridas físicas porque su cuerpo no lo está soportando y por si fuera poco usted está…- la pelinegra solo había estado escuchando atentamente, pero cuando escucho lo último se dignó a mirar a la de cabello lila, la miro con una sorpresa enorme, la veía hablar después de lo último pero ya no le ponía atención, todo a su alrededor perdió sonido ante la impresión, la respiración le fallo, con dificultad le susurro algo de forma suplicante, la vio asentir y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Rukia sentía que no resistiría más, su cuerpo se las estaba cobrando muy caro, cuando aquella mujer se colgó de su cuello, sintió sus tobillos casi romperse y quedo sentada, Ichigo no regresaba y poco a poco perdía la conciencia con las palabras que aquella mujer le pronunciaba en un idioma desconocido, posiblemente lo mismo que estaba escrito con sangre sobre las rocas, no quería perder la conciencia con esa mujer a su lado, no sabía lo que le decía pero sonaba como si le deseara la muerte.

-Rukia- no supo cómo diablos lo hizo, pero el chico ya estaba delante de ella- he podido contactar con Urahara-san, aún falta que Byakuya y Toshiro encuentren su parte… el problema está en que no se han podido comunicar con los del infierno desde hace mucho rato.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que comenzó la misión?

-aproximadamente treinta horas.

-debemos acabar con esto rápidamente…

-¿pasa algo malo?- lo noto desde que regreso, algo estaba atormentándola.

-nada, solo… no quiero que nadie cargue con problemas muy pesados después- respondió mostrándose segura de sí misma pero el pelinaranja la conoce tan bien que noto que ocultaba algo.

- _el hecho de que él no pueda verme, no significa que no lo hará después de que acabe contigo_ -la mujer blanca le susurro de manera tenebrosa que le hizo erizarse por completo a pesar de que su voz sonaba de lo más inocente.

-¿sabes Ichigo?- llamo para distraerse de todo esto- no sé porque, pero tengo la sensación de que no importa lo que pase con esta misión, no podremos derrotarlos todavía.

-eso no es importante Rukia, después de todo yo estoy en su equipo- ella le miro con un ceja levantada- ¿Qué?- quiso hacerse el desentendido, pero ella le miraba feo- ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-eres un arrogante- le fulmino.

-solo soy honesto.

-y para variar sínico- una venita comenzaba a palpitar en su frente.

-sabes perfectamente que no es verdad, pero toda guerra que he luchado la he ganado hasta ahora.

-no todas- le miro con superioridad.

-¿de qué hablas? Todas las he ganado, la guerra por ti, por Karakura, por mis poderes, por toda existencia.

-sigue creyendo eso…

-entonces ilumíname Rukia ¿Cuál no he sido capaz de ganar?- se le acerco de manera intimidante pero ella no se inmuto, de hecho se acercó de igual manera.

-la guerra por mi corazón, por supuesto- le sonrió con grandeza y el pelinaranja se quedó mudo.

-cu…cu…- no había escuchado bien ¿oh si?- ¿Cuándo dije que yo quería una guerra para ganarme tu corazón?- exclamo levemente sonrojado y sin mirarla.

-eres demasiado obvio Ichigo- lo tomo del rostro para girarlo hacia ella y que de esta forma se miraran.

-pu…pue...pues- era el momento del contraataque- te equivocas- afirmo muy seguro de sí.

-¿en qué me equivoco?

-en que esa guerra- esta vez fue el turno de Ichigo para tomarla del rostro, más específicamente de la barbilla- la gane antes de siquiera comenzarla- sonrió victorioso y vio como ella iba a negarlo entre golpes y gritos pero él fue más rápido, acorto lo que quedaba de distancia entre ambos y atrapo suavemente los labios de Rukia con los suyos.

Aun entre el beso se miraban fijamente, el pelinaranja con arrogancia y ella lo fulminaba, ¡oh! Pero no, esto no se quedaría así, ella es Kuchiki Rukia y si alguien gano aquí fue ella, le miro retadora, con su lengua delineo los labios del pelinaranja, sintió como se puso un poco ansioso y sin poder evitarlo profundizo el beso tomándola de la nuca, sus lenguas se encontraron para danzar juntas como siempre han querido hacerlo y esta vez sin poder resistirlo cerraron los ojos.

A pesar de ser un beso entre juegos y ego, como todas sus peleas, era uno muy cálido, uno donde podían transmitir lo mismo que sus miradas se decían cada que se encontraban, aquello que en silencios compartían, lo que las palabras escritas y habladas ocultaban al mismo tiempo que aquellos mensajes secretos que solo ellos entendían con cada pequeño roce de la piel del otro. Por un momento la situación tan difícil que estaban viviendo desapareció, como siempre que se veían solo eran ellos dos, no había un cuando, ni un donde, con tenerse al otro era suficiente.

-yo siempre lo supe- dijo el pelinaranja cuando tomo el aire necesario después de cortar el beso- que llegaste a mi vida para no irte nunca.

-esa no era la intención inicial- le sonrió levemente y el sin poder evitarlo le respondió, con ella y solo con ella podía sentirse tan tranquilo, podía sonreír sin ningún impedimento- y sin embargo también lo supe.

-¿realmente crees que todo fue obra de Aizen?- años de hacerse esa pregunta y justo hasta ahora finalmente se la formulaba a ella.

-no… Aizen no es tan capaz como para unirnos, date cuenta- se miraron directamente- fuimos el arma que lo destruyo.

Y era cierto, si desde el inicio Aizen no hubiera permitido que ambos se conocieran jamás habría cavado su propia tumba, porque Ichigo jamás habría tenido poderes, no la habría tenido a ella como su fortaleza para continuar viviendo y ella no habría tenido quien le diera motivos para seguir viviendo, en aquella ocasión en que Aizen revelo sus planes ella ya había estado dispuesta a morir y sin embargo que Ichigo la rescatara había cambiado todos los parámetros, cuando se sintió a salvo rodeada de su calidez supo que no podría morir sin siquiera ver un poco más de la vida de ese enojón pelinaranja.

-Rukia ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

-siempre estaremos para el otro, así ha sido desde la primera vez que te vi, no veo porque sería diferente después.

-¿Cuál es nuestra relación?- no pudo evitar contener esa pregunta, ella se sorprendió un poco pero puso expresión pensativa.

-no se explicarlo Ichigo, te conozco tanto como para ser solo tu compañera, puedo leerte lo suficientemente bien como para ser más que tu amiga, entre tú y yo no existe una hermandad para nada- el pelinaranja no pudo estar más de acuerdo ¿Qué clase de loco se besaría con su hermana?- nuestra relación no es algo que tenga nombre, solo sé que somos nosotros, no necesitas un nombre para saber lo que sientes por mi ¿o sí?

-posiblemente no.

-¿esta vez me responderás lo que sientes?

-ya te lo dije, si yo hablara sobre ello posiblemente no me creerías.

-podrías intentar.

- _¡estoy harta de esto ¿Por qué tienes que ser feliz mientras yo sufro?!-_ la pelinegra toco su cabeza dando a entender que le dolía- _él es muy lindo, lo quiero para mí._

-el tiempo se agota- informo Rukia tratando de ocultar lo que realmente le sucedía.

- _¿me prestaras tu cuerpo para ello?_

-eso jamás- susurro con molestia, el Kurosaki se mantenía al margen, lograba ver algo muy difuminado colgado en el cuello de Rukia- cállate.

- _entonces prepárate para las consecuencias_ \- rio sínicamente- _tu sangre me lo permitirá, librarme de esta oscuridad, cuando la menguante luna se mostrara, a la nueva existencia mi ser llegara_

-duele- la pelinegra comenzó a sudar, un camino de sangre salió del cuerpo de Rukia para agregarse a las rocas blancas, Rukia tomo al pelinaranja de los brazos tratando de apaciguar su dolor, él la rodeo por completo como diciéndole que ahí estaba y no permitiría que su dolor se hiciera más grande.

- _¿kurosaki-kun?_ \- Ichigo se sorprendió de escuchar a Urahara al otro lado del transmisor, se suponía que en esta zona no había señal.

-¿Cómo…?

- _tuve que hacer unos ajustes, pero ahora podemos comunicarnos, debo informarte que hemos tenido problemas muy grandes con Karin-san y Airsawa-san_ \- Ichigo apretó los puños, Rukia sufría en sus brazos, su hermana seguramente estaría igual y sobre todo Tatsuki al ser una simple humana no lo soportaría.

-¿Qué les ha pasado?- pregunto con algo de temor.

- _Karin-san… los latidos de su corazón cada vez son más pausados y con Arisawa-san… todos sus signos vitales están apagándose_ \- Rukia dejo de moverse en sus brazos, la miro preocupado y solo pudo ver que estaba inconsciente, se acercó para saber si aún respiraba y no fue muy agradable darse cuenta de que su respiración era muy pausada, pero aún estaba viva y eso era lo importante.

-¿Qué hay de los capitanes?- su voz sonaba apagada.

 _-¿Rukia-san esta despierta?-_ pregunto para tentar terreno haciendo que la preocupación en el pelinaranja aumentara.

-no-

- _estamos al borde del colapso… la Capitana Soi Fong está en perfecto estado pero la misión infierno…_

-¿Qué ha pasado con Yuzu?- su hermanita tenía que estar bien, no podía….

 _-¿sabes? Aizen nos ha revelado una nueva pista…_

Una fuerte presión espiritual se sintió a sus espaldas, esto no podía estar peor, se puso de pie con Rukia en brazos, se acercó a donde suponía era el sitio del espejo, ya que ahí es donde había señalado la pelinegra que estaba, busco con la mirada al dueño de tal presencia pero por más que buscaba no encontraba nada, algo que llamo su atención fue ver correr de sus pies sangre, no era suya, no había sido herido ¿entonces?

Ichigo dirigió su vista hacia sus pies, se le dificultaba un poco la vista ya que el cuerpo de Rukia colgaba en sus brazos, abrió los ojos con completo horror reflejado en ellos, la pelinegra sangraba, a sus pies se estaba formando un charco lleno de aquel rojizo líquido vital, que después se dirigía a aquellas formaciones de rocas, cayó al suelo no sabiendo que hacer, aquella presencia aun los observaba, Rukia dejó de respirar en algún punto de su conversación con Urahara y él estaba entrando en pánico.

- _…si alguno de ustedes es marcado, habremos perdido_ \- finalizo Urahara y en ese momento el pelinaranja comprendió la situación- _Byakuya ha…_ \- la transmisión se perdió.

Delante del pelinaranja se mostró la mujer completamente blanca, no le provoco miedo poder verla finalmente sino, que estaba llena de la sangre de la pequeña mujer que sostenía en sus brazos y que ahora estaba al borde de la muerte, por si fuera poco dos albinos aparecieron delante suyo sosteniendo la mitad de un espejo cada uno y después se mostró a quien menos deseaba ver ahora, aquel que había causado problemas para Riruka, aquel que había marcado a Yoruichi y aquel que ahora seguro intentaría arrebatarle lo que más amaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Kurosaki Ichigo?- pregunto burlón acercándose a él, el pelinaranja no supo porque no podía moverse hasta que comprendió que Kazuma estaba ahí para cumplir aquello que Aizen había advertido hace poco-ya me he aprovechado mucho de tu pequeña hermana- continuo- esta vez usaremos a la mujer que amas.

-¿no te agrada la idea?- pregunto el albino- marcado por la sangre de aquella que amas- un pentágono con la sangre de Rukia se formó a su alrededor.

-es romántico si lo piensas- continuo la albina- nuevamente atado a un destino por la misma mujer de siempre- le sonrió de forma inocente.

-me parece que tenemos una intrusa aquí- comento Kazuma mirando a la mujer blanca que se ocultó tras Ichigo- una intrusa que debe ser destruida- ¿así que aquella extraña no estaba con los Shinimashitas?

-no es momento de perder el tiempo Kazuma- regaño el albino.

-tks- chasqueo la lengua- comencemos, los espejos de los gemelos albinos se iluminaron, Rukia no se quejó ante el robo de sangre, si ya ni respiraba era obvio que no volvería a la conciencia por un dolor insignificante comparado al del robo de Riatsu que tuvo durante treinta horas, Ichigo fue quien se quejó, pero no les daría el gusto a aquellos Shinimashitas de gritar por más que le doliera lo que sucedía ahora, Rukia estaba cada vez más pálida.

La debilidad se hizo presente en Ichigo, cayo rendido y el cuerpo de Rukia un metro más lejos, la apreciaba con dolor, no pudo hacer nada por ella, no pudo evitar ser marcado por los shinimashitas para quien sabe qué cosa, se sentía inútil, ni contra Yhwach se había sentido así, Kazuma hizo lo propio, no pudo evitar lleno de dolor y ver como todo poco a poco se tornaba negro a su alrededor, el de ojos naranja no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Rukia.

-¿crees que pueda servirnos?- pregunto la albina.

-es posible, aquella espía que se consiguieron nos ha dado muy buenas pistas sobre ella- acaricio el rostro de Rukia, el tacto con ella fue frio, la joven perdía la vida a cada segundo que pasaba- ella fue quien obtuvo las bendiciones de ese Quincy, la de Aizen y Urahara Kisuke.

-me sorprende que ni ese hombre tan inteligente lo notara, bueno ninguno lo noto- continuo la albina.

-es porque ellos no son tan hábiles como dicen ser- culmino su hermano.

-ella será alguien muy buena para nuestro padre- toco el vientre de la pelinegra y comenzó a emitir un resplandor blanco, miro a la mujer blanca que seguía escondida tras Ichigo, sonrió con burla- este será tu destino- Kazuma no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado- ya que no hemos podido evitar que esos dos regresaran a ustedes, tendrán que pagarlo muy caro.

-Kasumi la ha encontrado- reporto la mujer albina.

-definitivamente todo va de acuerdo al plan.

-ya suenas como Aizen- aseguro el albino, Kazuma rio por lo bajo.

-es momento de irnos- un gran resplandor se expandió por todo el lugar y ellos desaparecieron.

\- ¿ _Kurosaki-kun…? Kurosaki-kun-_ las transmisiones regresaron y la voz de Urahara con ello.

Ichigo despertó muy débil, su muñeca izquierda dolía mucho, Rukia estaba delante de él, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, una pequeña jovencita de rubios cabellos estaba abrazada a Rukia, no tenía idea de donde había salido, solo que no parecía alguien mala, como pudo se acercó a ambas, la desesperación se apodero de él cuando se dio cuenta de que Rukia ya no presentaba ningún signo vital en ella.

- _tranquilo Kurosaki-kun_ \- insistió Urahara al notar la respiración acelerada del Kurosaki.

-¿Cómo… como me pides eso si…?- su voz sonó temblorosa, acaricio el rostro de Rukia y unas cuantas lagrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, un poco de ardor en su muñeca le permitió ver la marca que Kazuma le había hecho.

- _ella aún vive… y el resto ha encontrado los fragmentos… en veinte minutos todos deberán destruir el sello, solo debes hacer que Kuchiki-san este consiente para eso._

-bi…bien- asintió un poco más calmado, dejo de escuchar la respiración de Urahara y se concentró en Rukia- despierta- suplico al principio- Rukia… necesito que despiertes- palmeo suavemente una de las mejillas de la pelinegra y en ese momento la Kuchiki volvió a respirar y abrió los ojos rápidamente haciendo que la luz le pegara de golpe.

-Ichigo- llamo con una voz un poco más normal, si tenemos en cuenta que no había podido hablar bien sin que su respiración se acelerara.

-¿te encuentras bien?- ella se asustó cuando lo vio demacrado, unas ojeras se notaban en sus ojos y sus labios estaban morados ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente?

-si no te preocupes, hemos completado la misión, los han encontrado, solo hay que esperar la señal de Urahara-san para saber en qué momento romper el sello- se levantó como pudo y le miro desde arriba, ella le observaba analíticamente tratando de buscar que es lo que había puesto al chico en ese estado y se fijó en su muñeca, apretó los labios con fuerza pero no comento nada.

-¿Dónde estoy?- una dulce voz llamo la atención de ambos, justo en ese momento Rukia noto que estaba siendo abrazada por una chica de rubios cabellos.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Rukia tratando de sentarse y trayendo a la chica consigo.

-no lo sé… apareció de la nada- respondió omitiendo que había estado inconsciente quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- apretó más el abrazo que mantenía en la cintura de Rukia, ella para hacerla sentir más segura le devolvió el abrazo y la chica le miro para después sonreírle, tenía los ojos grises, unos muy bonitos.

-yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo- menciono el pelinaranja acercándose para darle un poco más de confianza, vio a la rubia sonreírle y eso hizo que Rukia recordara a la mujer blanca, miro asustada a la chica y lo supo de inmediato, era ella ¿entonces porque ahora lucia tan inocente? Un pánico inmenso la invadió y trato de zafarse del agarre de la chica pero la rubia la miro asustada porque quisiera soltarla-¿Rukia?- llamo el pelinaranja.

-dile que me suelte- suplico, Ichigo no comprendía porque Rukia se comportaba de aquella manera y le molesto ver algo así en ella, se acercó a la rubia, le sonrió levemente y le indico que soltara a Rukia, aun cuando no quería la convenció.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto lo más amable que alguien tan enojón como Ichigo podía ser.

-no sé si sea mi nombre- respondió en un susurro- pero solo tengo en mi cabeza el nombre de Kyoko… Tsukasama Kyoko- le sonrió levemente.

-comprendo- le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, sin que el pelinaranja lo notara Rukia tomo a Sode no Shirayuki y lastimo una de las piernas de la chica, sin embargo aun cuando vio sangre correr de la pierna de la chica, la herida la recibió ella.

-¿Qué…?- pregunto sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado cuando vio como la pelinegra se tocaba la pierna.

-na…nada, deja de preocuparte por mi todo el tiempo, no me hace falta- aun le molestaba que fuera amable con aquella chica, la tal Kyoko le sonrió burlona y la Kuchiki no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño.

-Ichigo-kun- llamo Kyoko y el pelinaranja dejo de prestarle atención a Rukia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿me ayudara?- él la miro sin comprender- yo… yo no sé nada, no sé porque estoy aquí y mucho menos sé a dónde iré…

-hare lo posible por ayudarte- la chica le miro con lágrimas en los ojos y a pesar de que Ichigo se sintió incomodo por el abrazo, no la alejo de si, Rukia los fulmino.

-ella es de aquí, este es el lugar al que pertenece- menciono Rukia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque apareció aquí ¿no es obvio? No sabemos quién es realmente Ichigo, puede ser algún aliado de los Shinimashitas, eres tan idiota que te fías de cualquiera- regaño con molestia.

-pero yo… yo no soy mala- las lágrimas de la rubia escurrían por sus mejillas con expresión de dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-lo seas o no lo seas no lo puedo saber porque no te conozco, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder con una mocosa como tú.

-ya déjalo Rukia- regaño el pelinaranja muy desconcertado por su actitud- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

-¿qué sucede contigo Ichigo?-Contraataco- ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que no puedes estar ayudando a cada extraño que se cruce en tu camino?

-¿Qué acaso no fue eso mismo lo que hice contigo?- ella se quedó callada- no sabe quién es y por ahora estoy en mi deber de ayudarla.

-las situaciones son muy diferentes.

-entonces explícamelo- Rukia apretó los puños molesta ¿Cómo era posible que por primera vez en su vida Ichigo le llevara la contraria?

- _eso te lo puedo decir yo_ \- la pelinegra miro a esa rubia entrometida que le hablaba por el pensamiento- _nací de tu sangre y eso lo hace amarme tanto como te ama a ti aun cuando no lo note_ \- sonrió burlona _\- y lo mejor de todo es que nunca podrás decírselo… a nadie._

-bien…- aceptaría su derrota, si todo era como ella decía, no podría hacer nada… no por ahora.

-Kyoko- llamo el pelinaranja que sin saber porque, tenía ese enorme deseo de cuidar de aquella chica, casi o tan grande como el de proteger a Rukia- ¿vendrás con nosotros?- ella le sonrió con sinceridad- así que Rukia- le miro amenazante, extrañando por completo a la pelinegra- deja de comportarte como una niñata y por primera vez en tu vida piensa en alguien más.

Rukia apretó los puños con impotencia, quería gritarle tantas cosas como que ella había pensado siempre en el bienestar de los otros, desde que lo conoció solo pensaba en él, pero se quedó callada con un nudo en la garganta conteniendo sus gritos, unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos pero desvió el rostro para que Ichigo no la mirara. Ichigo noto que Rukia estaba a punto de llorar y se sintió mal consigo mismo, quiso ir por ella y abrazarla pero recordó que ella no estaba siendo amable con Kyoko y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Definitivamente esta misión a Hueco Mundo dejaría marcas nada favorables para cierta Kuchiki, ahora tenía en el camino a alguien malo, alguien que para Ichigo era inocente pero ella lo sabía, era la misma mujer que la había amenazado con tener al Kurosaki, eso es algo que no quería… pero no encontraba como deshacerse de aquella chica, por ahora tendría que soportar la presencia de esa entrometida, solo quería creer que Ichigo no caería ante Kyoko.

* * *

En la mansión Shiba todo estaba completamente oscuro, no había ni un solo ruido que perturbara el ambiente tan tranquilo que representa la noche, tal vez lo único que era diferente era el hecho de que una hermosa pelirrosa estaba sentada en el jardín bajo la atenta mirada del teniente de la treceava división, se les había hecho costumbre encontrarse en el jardín durante la noche ya que él tenía mucho trabajo que atender durante el día, entre miradas y sonrisas se comunicaban para no perturbar el sueño de los otros.

-debo irme- comunico con un poco de tristeza el joven de cabello dorado.

-comprendo… Haru ya está dormido… espero puedas venir mañana- susurro mientras le sonreía levemente, el asintió y desapareció en un shunpo, de verdad que se sentía feliz de tener un amigo como Kei Takahashi, era alguien muy amable y demasiado apuesto, le gustaba ser acompañada por él, le gustaba ser cuidada por alguien.

-¿disfrutas tu felicidad?- se estremeció por completo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora que era feliz?

-espero que no mucho querida… me ha costado demasiado encontrarte- unas lágrimas se asomaron de los ojos de la chica, sabía que el destino siempre era cruel pero no espero que lo fuera tanto, agradecía que Kei se hubiera marchado y que Haru estuviera con Kukaku en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué no nos miras? Nosotros que te hemos buscado tanto- recrimino la voz de una mujer mientras la abrasaba por la espalda.

\- gracias…- logro decir- pero no era necesario… no cuando perdí el producto- comento, sabía perfectamente que eso era la que Kazuma estaba buscando y que jamás encontraría, el bebé casi no salía, nadie sabía de su existencia y menos se sentía ya que Urahara había puesto un bakudo protegiéndolo.

-siempre supe que eras descuidada pero no imagine que a ese grado- le recrimino Kasumi.

-no era mi intención… mi cuerpo es muy débil- respondió con tranquilidad, Kasumi no le generaba ningún problema, el miedo era por Kazuma, esperaba que no quisiera llevarla consigo- ¿podrás perdonarme Kazuma?- llamo para mostrarse arrepentida ante él.

-definitivamente no- respondió él haciéndole una seña a Kasumi, la pelirroja asintió y ayudo a Riruka a ponerse de pie.

-no entiendo como con este cuerpo tan débil hayas tenido tiempo de salir a coquetear con ese apuesto teniente- comento burlona la mujer molestando a la pelirrosa, pero sintió un fuerte mareo y se sostuvo de los brazos de Kasumi.

-no estaba coqueteando, el simplemente es alguien que recibió la orden de vigilarme, el Gotei 13 no se fía de mi- sabía que en cierta forma era por eso que Kei era quien la cuidaba, ella era una pista muy importante para dar con los shinimashitas.

-vendrás con nosotros- confirmo lo que menos quería, Kazuma se acercó a ella.

-pero…- su voz tembló- si me llevas contigo… yo no podré resistirlo…- una parte era su cuerpo débil y la otra su debilidad mental, le miro suplicante.

-no entiendo que quieres decir con eso- renegó molesto, tanto que le tomo encontrarla y ahora ella no quiere irse con él.

-yo necesito descansar demasiado, de hecho casi no salgo…- y su hijo era una imagen que aparecía demasiado en su cabeza- pero claro, supongo que como perdí a…- apretó los puños con fuerza- nuestro hijo- como le repugnaba decir que su hermoso bebé era de Kazuma- es tu venganza, verme morir lentamente te haría feliz.

-ya te vi morir una vez, esa no es mi intención- la tomo de los brazos y Kasumi desapareció cuando recibió una mirada de él, Riruka se sintió morir, mínimo con la pelirroja ahí tenía más confianza, no le quedo de otra, ya había gastado mucha energía, tuvo que sostenerse bien de los brazos del de ojos naranja.

-entonces déjame quedarme aquí- le suplico entre lágrimas.

-¿para qué?- pregunto con molestia.

-para…

-para que estés con él nuevamente- aseguro, ella le miraba afligida.

-por favor… yo, yo no puedo… no puedo soportar una vida como la que tuve a tu lado… pero eso no quiere decir que volveré a estar con él otra vez, solo es quien me vigila.

\- ¿Qué soy para ti?- aun cuando no quisiera, le abrazo con toda la fuerza que su frágil cuerpo le permitió.

-no lo sé, en serio no lo sé… ¿Qué soy para ti?- le regreso la pregunta, sus ojos se estaban cerrando y eso le preocupaba porque si se quedaba dormida seguramente él la llevaría consigo.

-tu eres todo para mi- respondió con voz seria, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, ella lo sabía y en cierta forma se sentía pésima, ella era su debilidad y aun así, en vez de sentirse alagada le temía demasiado.

-entonces déjame vivir un poco más- le miro a los ojos sin aflojar el agarre.

-encontrare la forma de restaurar tu Riatsu- aseguro, ella suspiro- te quedaras aquí hasta ese momento y cuando venga por ti vendrás conmigo- Riruka tuvo que asentir, Kazuma la tomo de la barbilla y acerco su rostro al de ella- así que no olvides que tú eres mía…- le beso y nuevamente lloro, porque no quería eso, no lo quería a él, ese hombre tan peligroso solamente la lastimaba.

Le correspondió el beso entre lágrimas, él la tomo de la nuca y rodeo fuertemente su cintura para profundizar el beso, su situación era muy crítica ¿Cómo mantener las mentiras? Si se enteraba de Haru, la mataría porque sabría que todo este tiempo lo engaño, no solo en eso sino también en hacerle creer que en alguna parte de su ser sintió amor por él, pero él debía entender que ella jamás podría amar a quien le arrebato lo que más quería. Lo sintió descender sus besos por su cuello retirando un poco del Kimono, su respiración se aceleró, le hacía inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para tener más acceso a su cuello y eso la asusto de sobre manera, no quería volver a sentir como aquel hombre la tocaba.

-Kazuma…- llamo en algo que se pareció a un suspiro para hacerle creer que también deseaba eso- mi cuerpo no soportaría esto.

-solo…

-por favor…- suplico, aunque no quería dejar esto de esta forma por lo mucho que deseaba poseerla nuevamente, tuvo que hacerlo, no podía perderla.

-vendré a verte cada semana… así que espera por mí a esta hora- le beso nuevamente y después la dejo en su habitación, la vio quedarse dormida y desapareció.

* * *

Soi Fong estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, se le veía inquieta, su talón golpeaba insistentemente el suelo y temblaba un poco, sus ojos revelaban preocupación ¿ahora qué haría? No podía ser cierto, tal vez Isane estaba equivocada, tal vez se confundió… negó con la cabeza, Isane no podría equivocarse y ella no podía negarlo porque desde hace poco lo había sospechado, se puso de pie y justo en ese momento escucho que llamaron a la puerta, era ese rubio idiota que hacía de todo para arruinarle la existencia.

-¿puedo pasar?- se lo pensó mucho, no había querido hablar con él desde hace un mes que la había encontrado después de huir tras confesarle sus sentimientos, en todo momento que podía lo fulminaba con la mirada y no le hablaba.

-adelante- dijo finalmente, no podía estar siempre así, sabía que aquello que él le profesaba era real, pero ella no quería aceptarlo porque sentía que su vida cambiaria, no se equivocó para nada y ahora lo sabía perfectamente. El rubio ingreso finalmente, sintió la mirada molesta de la pelinegra y no se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, no hacía desde hace un mes, camino lentamente hacia ella y la vio retroceder un poco, eso lo hizo sentirse decepcionado.

-¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- aun sin mirarla, solo estaba delante de ella.

-ya lo estás haciendo- menciono cortante.

-Soi Fong- dirigió su mirada hacia ella pero la pelinegra rápidamente la desvió, suspiro derrotado- Isane me ha informado que no te encuentras muy bien- la vio temblar y eso le extraño por completo lo cual le hizo suponer que algo no estaba para nada bien.

\- ¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme?- pregunto cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho, él la analizaba tratando de encontrar algo mal, ella estaba actuando muy diferente a horas atrás ¿Qué había encontrado Isane que no quería que él supiera? Trato de tomarla del brazo pero ella se alejó, sintió como si algo hubiera golpeado su pecho.

-la verdad es que no- tomo aire para regresar a su semblante de siempre, se inclinó ante ella extrañándola por completo, no la mirada y se acomodó de tal forma que parecía que… abrió los ojos sorprendida, él… estaba…- Soi Fong, realmente quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que ocurrió aquella noche, debo ser honesto al decir que no me lamento de nada, pero quiero que sepas que no lo hice con la intención de perjudicarte.

-así que aun sin…

-aun sin la intervención de la teniente Matsumoto…- tomo aire- la verdad jamás habría podido hacerlo, a pesar de que tienes una no muy buena imagen de mí, sé que mínimo confiabas en que yo jamás… lo importante aquí es eso, no quiero que pienses que yo te lastimaría a propósito, si esa fuera la intención- la miro directamente, ella se veía tranquila y hasta en cierto punto sonreía muy débilmente- no habría esperado poder encontrarte aun después de cien años.

-¿lo que quieres decir…?

-solo espero puedas perdonarme- nuevamente se inclinó para pedir disculpas, la escucho suspirar derrotada, le miro desde el suelo y ella sonreía con superioridad.

-muy bien Urahara Kisuke, no tengo nada que recriminarte, no ahora…- se inclinó un poco para extenderle su mano- no es necesario que te sientas culpable por eso, fue la teniente Matsumoto y por aquello ya se ha disculpado- el rubio acepto la mano de la pelinegra con una sonrisa y se puso de pie- después de todo, no soy una maldita mocosa que se atormente por ello.

-gracias- le sonrió realmente agradecido- ¿te sientes mejor?

-un poco- respondió relajada.

-¿quieres ir a la sala de comunicaciones? a Mayuri le encantaría hacer unas pruebas al rubí- la vio quedarse quieta- ¿sucede algo?

\- no… no pienso estar cerca del capitán Kurotsuchi- aclaro sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-¿te hizo algo?- pregunto extrañado ya que dudaba siquiera de que Mayuri pudiera hacerle algo sin salir perjudicado de alguna forma.

-no…-respondió rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía.

-Capitana- Isane ingreso a la habitación- traje algo de comida para usted- Soi Fong iba a decir algo pero el olor a comida la asqueo por completo, una de sus manos se dirigió a su boca mientras la otra a su estómago, salió corriendo lejos de ahí, Isane de inmediato supo lo que sucedía.

-Soi…- Urahara iba a ir tras ella pero la Capitana de la cuarta división se interpuso.

\- no se preocupe Urahara-san, todo está bien ¿podría esperar aquí? Ella regresara pronto, no se preocupe- sin más se fue para buscar algo que pudiera ayudar a la Capitana pelinegra, sin embargo Urahara no se quedaría tranquilo, noto aquella mirada de susto que pusieron ambas, algo se estaban guardando, salió en busca de la capitana y la encontró en una habitación encerrada recargada en la puerta por la parte de adentro.

-¿te encuentras bien?- escucho desde fuera, ella negó en silencio, no podía ser más horrible todo, sin embargo no se molestaba, suspiro.

-si supieras que no estoy nada bien posiblemente te preocuparías por mí- se le veía muy pálida, Urahara no escucho aquello- pero si supieras porque estoy así seguramente estarías muy feliz- continuo en un susurro- y yo también… lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude detenerme? Todo esto es tu culpa y no sé cómo diablos voy a ocultarlo de alguien tan listo como tú, por ahora tengo el pretexto de los rubís… pero cuando ya no estén ¿Cómo voy a ocultarte el hecho de que estoy…?- suspiro, definitivamente él tenía la culpa de todas sus complicaciones.

-¿Soi Fong?

-¡estoy bien idiota, déjame sola!- grito desde dentro y lo escucho suspirar con pesadez- es solo un efecto secundario del rubí- aclaro y lo escucho alejarse.

-solo quiero decirte que dentro de quince minutos haremos todo para liberar los trozos de espejo- menciono para ver si de esta forma la hacía salir y descubrir de una buena vez lo que le ocultaba, no se le pasaba por alto que lo hubiera perdonado tan rápido.

-entonces regresa hasta ese momento.

-bien…- dijo por última vez- vendré a verte más tarde- ella suspiro aliviada cuando lo escucho marcharse, nuevamente las náuseas vinieron a ella y paso lo que tenía que pasar. Recargada en una ventana pudo ver como Urahara se dirigía nuevamente a la sala de comunicaciones donde seguramente estaría Mayuri, tembló de solo imaginarse al científico contento de tomar el control un rato en lo que el rubio no estaba.

-definitivamente eres un idiota- menciono con una sonrisa, noto como Urahara la miro desde lejos por lo que cerró los ojos como si no le viera hasta que se perdieron de vista- pero me pusiste en una situación muy difícil, todo estaría como siempre si tan solo tu…- su voz se tornó nerviosa y un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro- diablos…- mordió uno de sus dedos- sucedió… dos veces y yo no pude hacer nada…- se cubrió la cara avergonzada, los recuerdos eran tan claros que parecían una grabación y nuevamente recordaba lo que sucedió aquella noche…

* * *

 **Esto es todo por hoy, me esforcé mucho por darles un capitulo en estos días, realmente no me gusta dejarles colgados por ello me esforcé, igualmente sigue en pie el hecho de que hasta mediados de junio desaparezca de vez en cuando de una a dos semanas.**

 **¿que les pareció? si les gusto díganmelo. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de los personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, agregarla a favoritos, comentar y sobre todo seguir leyendo.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **Yarumi:** jajaja no te preocupes, si les dará uno que otro dolor de cabeza a nuestros queridos Ichigo y Rukia pero tampoco de esos feos donde sale una maldita entrometida, lamento la demora, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo :)

 **Natsumitav:** supongo que si fue un poco fuerte, pero es una misión donde todos arriesgan sus vidas, algo muy común en el mundo de Bleach y yo que trato de mantener la esencia de ese mundo, no podía evitarmelo, sobre Kyoko si sera un poco molesta en ocasiones pero tampoco muy exagerado, no me gustaría distanciar mucho a Ichigo y Rukia, creo que ya fue suficiente con los 17 meses del anime/manga, no pude resistirme a emparejar a Nell con Grimm, quedan muy bien juntos y no me sacaba la espinita desde que salieron otra vez en la saga Quincy, la disculpa de Urahara se me hizo muy correcta, fue muy parecida a la que le dio a Ichigo y pues como no esperas que Soi Fong este asi? jajaja. En muchos fics pude apreciar que pintan a Orihime muy linda o a veces muy tonta, aquí hago un poco de las dos, todos sabemos que ella no es una idiota como nos hacen creer, es muy inteligente solo que a veces se desvía y eso es el carisma de este personaje, también ya era momento de que Yuzu entrara a escena como toda una guerrera, aunque claro que para eso nos falta otro poco. No te preocupes por el Ichiruki, ese es sagrado ;)

 **8579:** gracias por el apoyo y perdona que por ahora no muestre mucho Byayoru, ya les daré su momento... otra vez :D

 **Inverse L Reena: (Respuesta a comentario del capitulo 1)-** algo que me gusta de una buena historia es el comienzo, así como me gusta ser selectiva con lo que leo, también con lo que escribo, necesitaba una buena teoría ya que la finalidad de este fic era que casi todo se desarrollara en Soul Society y si lo piensas es... ¿racional? mi teoría, no se, después de todo también Kyoraku (en el manga) había mencionado que Ichigo posiblemente ya no podría regresar a Karakura por el gran poder que obtendría en el palacio del rey espíritu, pero quería llevarme de colado a Ishida jajaja. Siempre me saca una sonrisa saber que les gustan mis ideas, no soy la más profesional en esta pagina, ni de las autoras más demandadas, pero creo que lo que hago no esta tan mal y por eso puedo esperar que les guste, que me lo hagas saber en serio es muy bueno para mi, de esta forma me siento con más confianza de seguir escribiendo y si algo no les gusta pues si me siento un poco mal, pero me hace ver mis errores así que eso me enseña a mejorar como autora. Creo que si sigues leyendo y llegas a este capitulo te darás cuenta de que todos los capítulos son muy largos, no es que quiera excederme, solo que siento que puedo explicar más en un solo capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme lo que piensas sobre el fic.

 **Anthony00:** !oh! muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente no pensé que alguien aquí lo considerara de lo mejor que ha leído (no me subestimo solo que hay mejores autores que yo) lamento la demora, en serio, tuve problemitas (muchos problemas) para este capitulo y la escuela es muy absorbente, pero aquí esta :D para ustedes con mucho cariño.

 **diana carolina:** HOLA :D tu comentario me dejo intrigada... ¿a quienes quieres meter semi desnudos en un armario muy pequeño? tal vez soy muy lenta al no entenderlo pero me da curiosidad saber la respuesta jajajaja gracias por seguir leyendo la historia *u*

* * *

 **Misión cumplida.**

La misión infierno, justo aquella donde el capitán del sexto escuadrón, su esposa, Chad y la pequeña Kurosaki Yuzu estaban integrándola, en estos momentos llevaban alrededor de 24 horas con esto, hace un rato que la castaña había hablado con su hermano y se sentía muy contenta de que le encargara una misión tan importante como era cuidar de personas tan poderosas y al mismo tiempo que ella admiraba, realmente le agradaba que su hermano le tuviera esa confianza y le causo mucha gracia en cierta forma que su hermano pidiera por Byakuya, no se le olvidara que cuando Ichigo no le contesto al capitán de cabello negro, este se hizo el indiferente tratando de no demostrar su enojo.

La había estado observando a distancia para descifrar que es lo que el pelinaranja le decía a su hermana pero nada más no pudo, se dio por vencido, esperaba tener noticias de su hermana, realmente le preocupaba que se expusiera de esa forma en esta misión, cuando Yoruichi le hizo un comentario por lo bajo él se hizo el desentendido, giro para continuar con la ruta hacia el espejo y escucho a su esposa reír, ella solo se alejó un poco para quedar al lado de Yuzu y preguntarle, la castaña le dijo que era un secreto con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro, por lo que no le quedo de otra más que también quedarse con la duda.

Byakuya no estaba en su peor condición si se compara a como termino en su pelea con As Nodt, pero sí que se estaba cansando, no lo demostraba para nada, sin embargo era evidente para él que no aguantaría tener un ritmo de absorción de riatsu tan grande. Yoruichi lo observaba desde atrás, no quería estar a su lado para que no notara que ella también estaba sufriendo un poco por estar en el infierno, tal parece que la marca en su tobillo reaccionaba con las fuertes energías de ese lugar y eso no le favorecía mucho a su cuerpo, pero siendo una mujer que puede cambiar el estado de su riatsu demasiado rápido, poco a poco se adaptó a la sensación y se mostró más vivaz.

-¿Cómo vamos Byakuya-boy?- pregunto desde atrás, Yuzu sonrió, no sabía porque cada vez que escuchaba a la morena llamar a su esposo de esa forma le hacía sonreír.

-faltan aún unos cuantos kilómetros- respondió con tranquilidad, pero los tres notaron como su voz se había entrecortado un segundo, no sería fácil notarlo pero él siempre dice las cosas sin pausas, ninguna interrupción de aire innecesario se hacía presente cuando él hablaba y esta vez se notó.

-llevan rato siguiéndonos- menciono Sado mirando hacia atrás, donde efectivamente habían huéspedes del infierno pero él no se refería a eso.

-que hábil Sado- felicito la morena- no cualquiera lo habría notado- le sonrió levemente, aun recordaba el chico fuerte físicamente, más un tanto inútil que tuvo que entrenar para ir a rescatar a Rukia junto con Orihime, le agradaba ver que aunque les dio el punto de partida, ambos habían madurado tanto psicológicamente como sus poderes.

-no es justo- Yuzu hizo un puchero lo que la hizo ver adorable.

-¿Qué no es justo Yuzu?- pregunto la mujer gato.

-yo iba a decirlo también pero Sado-san se me adelanto- le sonrió levemente- no te culpo, fuiste más rápido que yo, tal vez sea que aún me falta madurar mucho mis poderes.

-pero Ishida es un buen maestro para ti- comento el grandulón regalándole una muy pero muy breve sonrisa- ya todo depende de cada batalla que enfrentes de ahora en adelante.

-Sado tiene razón- asintió Yoruichi cuando iban en una bajada- tanto él, como Orihime, Ishida y tu hermano maduraron mucho sus poderes desde la primera vez que los usaron.

-¿de verdad? Nii-chan es muy fuerte, no lo he podido ver pelear como dice Rukia-chan pero sé que es muy fuerte- comento orgullosa.

-era un completo bruto- comento burlona de solo recordar al viejo Ichigo- incluso después de que Kisuke lo entrenara aun le falto mucho cuando lo entrene yo, pero no solo se trata de entrenar, es de usar tus poderes en una verdadera batalla y ten por seguro que aprenderás rápido, algo que tiene tu familia es la habilidad de captar todo de una sola.

-Ishida-chan siempre me lo dice, que soy muy buena alumna- comento un poco sonrojada.

-si tú lo deseas yo puedo instruirte para despertar tus poderes de Shinigami, en tu riatsu es muy mínima la posibilidad de que te vuelvas una- la castaña se sintió decepcionada, no es que no le gustara ser un Quincy pero quería conocer lo que era tener una Zanpakuto, Karin siempre le comento que Shi no Kigen es muy testaruda y le encanta llevarle la contraria, a pesar de todo sabe que ambas se llevan muy bien, son una parte del alma de la otra y le gustaría tener una relación así.

-¿de verdad es tan mínima?- pregunto un poco decepcionada.

-siéndote honesta lo es, de todos tu eres quien más se parece a tu mamá, heredaste casi un noventa por ciento de ella, pero eres un alma, de hecho yo creí que tanto tu como Ishida despertarían rápidamente los poderes para crear una zanpakuto pero no fue así, supongo que necesitaran modificar el riatsu tan acostumbrado que tienen a ser Quincy.

-entonces hare todo lo posible por no decepcionarte Yoruichi-san.

-solo no te excedas- recomendó Sado- todo va a su tiempo.

A pesar de que desde aquella ocasión en que Sado fue llevado a Hueco Mundo con los otros para ser protegidos, el moreno no había podido invocar bien sus poderes, aquí era más notorio, lo sorprendente era que las presencias las sintiera más fácilmente, no estaba seguro de como todos los que estuvieron reunidos en aquella mansión de Urahara se relacionaban al caso Shinimashita, solo que no les esperaba nada positivo, por lo menos no para él que sentía como poco a poco su poder se apagaba y lo peor de todo era que en ningún momento había estado en contacto con algún Shinimashita.

-¿todo bien?- le pregunto Yuzu y el solo asintió, la castaña le había notado muy pensativo y no es como si el chico fuera de muchas palabras, solo le había parecido raro.

-hemos pasado la zona de interferencia- informo el Kuchiki e inmediatamente la molesta, claro que solo para Byakuya, voz de Urahara se escuchó por sus transmisores.

- _hola, hola ¿Cómo va todo?_ \- se escuchó su típica voz de niño bueno.

-todo bien por ahora- contesto Yoruichi- ¿podrías decirnos a cuanta distancia tenemos al riatsu mas fuerte?- se escuchó el sonido de teclas presionarse y un suspiro.

- _esta aun kilómetro de ustedes_.

-¿es de un shinimashita?

- _no presenta la misma composición de Kasuma o Kasumi, pero podría ser alguno de los otros dos riatsus que no se relacionan para nada con los pedazos de alma de…_

-comprendo- interrumpió antes de que su amigo se expandiera- tenemos problemas- brinco a un huésped del infierno mientras se encargaba de golpear a otro- pero dime…- comento con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal va el equipo de Ichigo? Byakuya está muy preocupado por ellos- su burla fue evidente y su esposo ni la miro.

- _tengo entendido de que hace unos cinco minutos tuvieron un problema, un shinimashita se mostró ante ellos y se separaron en dos grupos, Kurosaki-kun lleva consigo a Kuchiki-san, mientras que Ishida-kun esta con Inoe-san, lo que me tiene un poco preocupado es que esos dos últimos no responden a mis llamados, parece que hay interferencia aun cuando la zona no lo amerite_ \- Yuzu toco su pecho en muestra de que estaba preocupada por lo que el rubio les decía.

-idiota, la trasmisión solo para mí- regaño y esta vez la conversación solo la escuchaba la morena- ¿puedes descifrar de quien es este riatsu que viene en nuestro encuentro?

 _-¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?-_ el semblante de la morena cambio, Yuzu y Sado se encargaron de otros cuantos habitantes del lugar, el pelinegro miro a la pelimorada tratando de saber que le preocupaba.

-este riatsu… no sé porque me es preocupante, no lo he sentido nunca antes, pero la persona dueña de él me hace pensar que debemos irnos con cuidado- susurro solo para que su amigo la escuchara.

- _no es un riatsu que tengamos registrado… oh…_

-¿Qué sucede?

- _me parece que ya sé quién es el shinimashita que ataco a Inoe-san._

-habla.

-¿ _recuerdas a…?-_ la transmisión se cortó y en ese momento un fuerte temblor sacudió el infierno, el camino que seguían estaba rodeado de ácido por lo que tuvieron que apresurar el paso para evitar alguna lesión, una que otra gotita cayo en sus hombros o espalda y no fue nada placentero experimentar semejante dolor, Yuzu fue la única que no lo sintió, ya que Sado fue más rápido y la protegió con su propio cuerpo.

Continuaron corriendo durante unos cinco minutos donde ese insaciable temblor continuaba sacudiendo todo a su paso, finalmente llegaron a una zona que parecía estar completamente congelada, irónico si estamos hablando de que en el infierno se piensa que todo arde en llamas. Se vieron en la necesidad de interrumpir su camino cuando con una fuerte caída que levanto una gran cantidad de hielo una silueta encapuchada se mostró ante ellos, el matrimonio Kuchiki no pudo explicar porque sintieron su ser inquietarse ante tal figura, por su parte los otros dos se prepararon para atacar en cualquier momento.

Era una figura exquisita la que se podía apreciar aun con la capucha puesta, no era una persona muy alta, sim embargo tampoco tan bajita, tal vez estaría un poco más pequeña en estatura que Orihime, lo que les hizo suponer que se trataba de una mujer, a través del hueco donde se ocultaba su cara salió un poco de vapor, muestra de la calidez de su cuerpo expuesto a un ambiente frio, en su cadera del lado derecho se asomaba el mango de una zanpakuto y en su mano izquierda se veía una marca de color negro. La persona encapuchada avanzo hacia ellos dispuesta a masacrarlos, justo como las órdenes que le dieron.

-Yuzu, Sado- ambos le prestaron atención a la Kuchiki que les llamaba, sin descuidar su posición de ataque- váyanse de aquí, ustedes tres- esta vez miro al pelinegro- deben apresurarse a encontrar eso- no quiso entrar en detalles- no podemos demorarnos tanto cuando bien sabemos que el resto se está exponiendo.

-pero…- la castaña trato de negarse, no le agradaba la idea de que Yoruichi se quedara sola luchando contra aquella persona que pertenecía a quienes deseaban hacerles daño.

-Kurosaki-llamo Byakuya y la castaña no pudo negarse, los tres siguieron con su camino y sin embargo la persona misteriosa no los siguió, el pelinegro no estaba de acuerdo en dejarla ahí sola pero no podían perder el tiempo, cuando paso al lado de la atacante sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle de pies a cabeza, no era miedo, era otra cosa que no pudo descifrar.

-¿así que estas interesada en atacarme?- pregunto un tanto sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso.

-yo no vine a matarte a ti- respondió - yo vine simplemente a separarles, contigo lejos será más fácil conseguir nuestros objetivos.

Al principio y por la impresión, Yoruichi no comprendió a que se refería, pero finalmente cayo en cuenta de que es lo que ella buscaba, ella ya estaba marcada, pero Yuzu y Byakuya no, era el momento perfecto para marcar a todos los que faltaban, todos estaban en su momento más vulnerable, dos de los cinco portadores del rubí tienen sangre noble, no solo se trata de marcarlos, sino también de arruinar la misión que debían cumplir lo más rápido posible.

-entonces supongo que debería ir a ayudarles- comento con tranquilidad, camino hacia la misma dirección que minutos antes habían tomado los otros tres.

-no creas que te dejare pasar Shihoin Yoruichi- su advertencia no fue en balde, tomo su zanpakuto para con ella bloquearle el paso.

-¿piensas herir a uno de los usuarios que necesitan?

-mientras no mueras no habrá ningún problema- respondió libre de sentimientos.

-¿Por qué estas con ellos?

-no sé de qué estás hablando, es lógico.

-no, no es lógico, no siendo quien eres ¿Por qué hacernos daño? ¿Por qué revivir a aquel hombre cuando pueden superarlo ustedes?

-Kazuma siempre ha estado ahí para mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es que se cumpla nuestro deseo.

-¿nuestro dijiste?- pregunto incrédula.

-nuestro… ¿Quién se supone que crees que soy?

-no lo sé, tu dime, tal vez te esté confundiendo con otra persona.

-es posible, en mi vida jamás les había visto, yo solo sigo órdenes.

-y para seguir ordenes eres muy habladora- con su pie hizo que la mujer cayera al suelo y por sorprendente que fuera la capucha no abandono su cabeza para poder ver quien era, pero no perdería el tiempo con esa mujer que parecía ser solo una simple seguidora.

Utilizo shunpo para darles alcance más rápidamente, una pequeña molestia en tu tobillo le desconcentro un momento pero no le dio mayor importancia, lo sorprendente a todo esto fue cuando su mejilla recibió un corte, no muy profundo, parecía que esa mujer hablaba en serio y no la dejaría ir. Como no le quedo de otra una batalla se desarrolló, podría pensarse que Yoruichi estaba en desventaja al no tener una Zanpakuto, sin embargo quien tenía todas las de perder era aquella mujer, por lo que la morena noto, no era muy hábil con la espada, ni peleando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-eres muy débil- comento burlona.

-tal vez sea que eres demasiado fuerte, lo que escuche de ti es cierto.

-¿y qué has escuchado de mí?- pregunto con interés fingido, no es como si le importara realmente.

-que eres una de las mujeres más peligrosas de Soul Society, pero te diré algo- seguro de haberla visto lo habría comprobado, pero estaba segura de que aquella mujer le sonreía burlona- esto no es Soul Society, soy débil- se detuvieron a un metro de la otra- nunca he peleado en toda mi vida, creo que fue muy evidente para una mujer que está acostumbrada a la lucha, sin embargo, aquella marca que tu cuerpo aviva con cada latido de tu corazón…

-esta marca no te da la ventaja en nada- menciono muy segura de sí misma, pero no sabía porque tenía dudas en su interior.

-claro que la tengo, yo puedo controlar lo que haga en tu cuerpo y si estoy pidiendo que te entregue dolor- Yoruichi sintió como su tobillo ardía, no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir, pero sí que dolía lo que le estuviera haciendo, sin embargo ella estaba tan acostumbrada a la batalla y al dolor que se abalanzo contra ella dispuesta a dejarla inconsciente.

La mujer misteriosa se defendía con dificultad de los veloces ataques de Yoruichi, muchas veces termino en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor y no podía evitar sorprenderse de ver a la morena como si nada pasara, aumento la capacidad sensible de la pelimorada para hacerle sentir más dolor y eso no evito para nada que la Kuchiki le siguiera dando una paliza, el hielo bajo ellas estaba lleno de sangre y era más que evidente que no era de Yoruichi.

-me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona a la que dejare atrás- para este momento la morena tenía la zanpakuto en su mano y apuntaba directamente al cuello de la mujer.

-tks- chasqueo la lengua- esto no es posible, yo no puedo perder, porque yo…

-¿Qué?- interrumpió- ¿acaso te hicieron pensar que tenías todas las posibilidades de derrotarme?

La mujer no le respondió y Yoruichi no sabía porque escucho una voz interior que le dijo entre risas "efectivamente eres tú la que quedara derrotada ante ella", negó con la cabeza, era una imposibilidad muy grande que en esta situación las cosas se cambiaran en favor a la mujer. La analizo tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que podría perder y no la halló. De la nada la mujer comenzó a reír en sonoras carcajadas que hicieron el hielo cambiar, todo se volvió agua.

-¿Qué es esto?- se alejó de la mujer sin soltar la zanpakuto, el agua comenzó a llegarle a la altura de las rodillas y la encapuchada caminaba sobre el agua hacia ella.

-has perdido Yoruichi Shihoin- su voz era distinta a la que anteriormente se había escuchado, esta era la voz de una completa psicópata.

-no sé qué te hace creer…- la zanpakuto en su mano ardió demasiado y su vista se tornó borrosa, la encapuchada se acercó rápidamente a ella y le arrebato el arma mientras la empujaba para que la pelimorada cayera al agua completamente.

-te lo dije- sonrió burlona y retiro la capucha para mostrar una mujer de cabello azul oscuro y ojos rojos- yo ganaría y todo este tiempo tu misma lo sabias- sin poder evitar nada Yoruichi recibió un corte en sus brazos tratando de cubrirse, era lo único que podía hacer al estar perdiendo la conciencia, esta era la sensación más desagradable para ella.

-no lograran lo que buscas, no al menos que me mates- le sonrío tratando de ponerse de pie pero la zanpakuto atravesó completamente su estómago y un poco de sangre salió de su boca.

-no te matare… pero creo que es suficiente con esta herida para detenerte.

-esta es una… herida mortal…- menciono escupiendo sangre nuevamente para después perder la conciencia.

-no te preocupes querida- la tomo del rostro- dudo mucho que tus aliados te dejen morir- aun con la complexión pequeña que tenía, cargo a una inconsciente Yoruichi sobre su espalda para seguir la misma ruta que el equipo de Byakuya había tomado.

* * *

-¡Inoe-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- llamo Ishida al ver como Orihime estaba tan cerca de ese shinimashita, tan expuesta a terminar herida de una manera nada agradable para nadie. El pelinegro corrió en dirección de la pelinaranja pero ella no le hizo caso.

-sabía que eras tú- sonrió Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos cuando estuvo cara a cara con el shinimashita- nunca dude de ese hecho…

-yo no recuerdo a alguien como tú- aclaro el shinimashita y en ese momento la cabeza de Ishida comenzó a trabajar en busca del dueño de esa voz tan libre de sentimientos, sabía que la había escuchado en algún sitio y en ese momento toco su brazo, un brazo que una vez vio perdido en una pelea entre demonios, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-tal vez sea así, pero yo te conozco- le dijo cálidamente- ¿no te gustaría recordarme?

-no entiendo porque me gustaría algo así- comento con tranquilidad- yo solo fui enviado aquí a analizar la situación.

-parece que esa es una costumbre tuya, siempre crees que tus ojos lo ven todo, pero si así fuera me recordarías, yo te he recordado mucho tiempo.

-¿no deberías tenerme miedo? Mujer- continuo mientras tomaba el mango de su zanpakuto.

-para nada- sonrió divertida y le retiro la capucha, Ishida confirmo sus sospechas y sintió que el aire le faltaba, no sabía porque tenerlo delante suyo le provocaba temor, no porque lo pudiera matar en menos de un parpadeo, sino porque Orihime… tal vez la perdería después de todo, justo como quería desde que llego a Soul Society.

-eres una persona extraña- aseguro- soy tu enemigo y aun así me sonríes.

-si no me haces daño, no eres mi enemigo y dudo mucho que lo hagas.

-eres muy confiada.

-cierto- la pelinaranja choco su puño sobre la palma de su otra mano como dando a entender que había captado una idea- tal vez sea que mi físico cambio un poco y sobre todo yo cambie, ya no soy la chica insegura que tu conociste.

-¡Orihime!- la de cabello cálido se sorprendió cuando escucho el grito de Nell, giro para verla y la chica se veía muy seria, a su lado estaba un muy malhumorado peliazul.

-Nell-san- le saludo como si no tuviera a un peligroso shinimashita delante de ella.

-tks- Grimmjow chasqueo la lengua cuando miro al hombre que Orihime tenía delante, se veía igual que siempre.

-así que volviste como lo predije- sonrió Nell levemente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- aunque la pregunta los tomo por sorpresa no se sorprendieron demasiado cuando notaron en el cuello del hombre una marca, el mismo sello que ellos sabían, obstruía recuerdos.

-y pensar que caíste tan bajo- Ishida se mantenía al margen, más con el comentario del Espada.

-supongo que esto se los dejo a ustedes- se acomodó los lentes- yo debo alcanzar a Kurosaki- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí.

-¿Ishida-kun?- llamo la pelinaranja sorprendida de que la fuera a dejar sola.

-tu arregla tus asuntos, no podemos seguir esperando a que Urahara-san nos advierta de que Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san no van a poder cumplir la misión.

-¿él puede venir con nosotros?- pregunto cómo una niña chiquita que ve a un perrito en la calle y le pide permiso a sus padres.

-¿Qué acaso no notas que ni siquiera te recuerda?- exclamo molesto, la pelinaranja se sorprendió ya que él no solía hablarle así.

-eso se puede arreglar- Nell comprendió la situación rápidamente y aunque Grimmjow la fulmino con la mirada no pudo evitar que la peliverde con un rápido movimiento rompiera un sello, justo el que tenía en su cuello, el shinimashita se desoriento unos minutos, analizo lo que le rodeaba, reconoció a los espadas y sobre todo reconoció a la hermosa pelinaranja que tenía delante.

-así que a final de cuentas ese no fue mi final- dijo con tranquilidad- no me extraña que alguien quisiera utilizarme.

-¿recuerdas algo de lo que has hablado con los shinimashitas?- el negó levemente y sintió una cálida mano tomando la suya.

-ven con nosotros- le sonrió muy contenta.

-Nell-san, ¿ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto el pelinegro tratando de ignorar lo que Orihime estaba haciendo por ese hombre.

-sentimos su presencia y quisimos investigar, ya que descubrimos que nuestras sospechas son ciertas supongo que es momento de irnos.

-y él vendrá con nosotros- Grimmjow recibió una mirada esmeralda pero la ignoro por completo.

-¿es necesario?

-el no pertenece a tu mundo- respondió Nell sin comprender que esas palabras la lastimaban, nuevamente alguien que no pertenecía a su mundo.

-hagan lo que tengan que hacer por él- menciono Ishida- Inoe-san, no te preocupes, no es como si no lo fueras a volver a ver- ella asintió con tristeza.

-nos veremos pronto- le extendió su mano, su sonrisa le hizo al mencionado mantenerse observándola, no le estrecho la mano, solo asintió aun desorientado y Nell junto con Grimmjow lo llevaron a Las Noches.

-esto me parece muy extraño- menciono el pelinegro por lo bajo cuando vio como los tres desaparecían de su vista- si sería tan fácil hacerlo volver ¿Por qué nos dieron en bandeja de plata a un aliado poderoso?

-¿sucede algo?

-nada- dio media vuelta en busca de Ichigo y Rukia ignorando todo el camino a Orihime, que en vez de sentirse más contenta por haber encontrado nuevamente a un viejo amigo, ahora se sentía deprimida por los desplantes del Quincy.

* * *

-¿ya estamos cerca?- pregunto una exuberante teniente mientras corría al lado de un capitán de cabellos rubios.

-al… algo hay… de eso…- respondió Karin con algo de dificultad, comenzó a tener escalofríos y Hitsugaya miro molesto a su teniente por hacer que su pelinegra se esforzara en hablar.

-no te sobre esfuerces- le dijo con una leve sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente.

-está en esa… en esa habitación…- termino mientras cerraba los ojos, los tres se detuvieron y Hitsugaya con un poco de dificultad al llevar a Karin en brazos, abrió una puerta, era una habitación llena de presión espiritual, la misma formación que había en Hueco Mundo se encontraba ahí, una puerta se notaba al fondo, y los capitanes y la teniente de cabello color caramelo suspiraron con tristeza y pensar que Ukitake se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-debemos contactar con Urahara-san- menciono el capitán de la tercera división, los otros asintieron y llamo.

 _-¿lo han encontrado?-_ se escuchó la voz del rubio al otro lado.

-no lo sé con exactitud- menciono ya que la única que lo veía era Karin- pero según lo que ha mencionado la teniente Kurosaki, es muy probable que así sea.

- _me alegra saber que no han tenido ninguna dificultad_.

-¿Qué hay del resto?

- _nosotros en Seireitei estamos esperando la respuesta del capitán Kuchiki y Kurosaki-kun, por ahora nada._

-comprendo, igualmente me gustaría que tan pronto lo encuentren ambos capitanes, terminemos rápido con esto- miro a Hitsugaya que estaba sentado delante de las formaciones rocosas, en sus piernas estaba sentada Karin y él la sostenía con un brazo de la parte de la espalda para que descansara.

- _entendido_ \- la transmisión se cortó.

-Teniente Matsumoto- llamo el capitán.

-¿Qué sucede Kira?

-hay que esperar fuera, la señal no es muy buena aquí y no quiero arriesgar la vida de la teniente Kurosaki- eso fue lo que Kira dijo, pero Matsumoto comprendió que quería darles su espacio a Karin y a su capitán.

-vamos a fuera- sonrió contenta, de ser una situación diferente ya habría grabado o tomado fotos para la revista, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado además de que su capitán se incomodaría. Ambos salieron dejando solos a los que necesitaban su espacio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

\- bien… ahora que hemos detenido nuestro avance, el rubí ya no succiona tan rápido mi riatsu, o es posible que sea porque hemos alcanzado el equilibrio- le sonrió- me siento mejor ahora.

-descansa, aun debemos esperar a que Kuchiki y Kuchiki los encuentren.

-¿Por qué te refieres a ellos de esa forma? ¿No sería más fácil por sus nombres?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-es la costumbre, no es como si a ti te hablara por tu nombre al inicio- se justificó- eso me parece irrespetuoso.

-a mí me gusta que me digas por mi nombre- se acomodó bien para poder sentir la calidez del capitán.

-pero eso es porque tú eres mi…- se cortó antes de decirlo.

-¿Qué yo soy tu qué? cobarde- pregunto burlona.

-nada, déjalo de una vez Kurosaki- ella bufo, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿sabes?- él la miro para que supiera que la escuchaba- me daba miedo realizar esta misión, puede que sea muy parecida a Ichi-nii.

-tanto que da miedo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, ella lo golpeo levemente con su mano.

-pero de los tres soy quien más miedosa ha sido toda su vida.

-tranquila- corto lo que la pelinegra le decía- que lo único que yo he visto no es miedo, solo eres tu- se miraron directamente a los ojos y se sonrieron levemente, definitivamente era extraño que de un inicio llegaran a estar juntos, ambos son personas que no se meten en temas de amor y sin embargo terminaron juntos.

Al principio se sentían muy nerviosos con la cercanía del otro, tanto que les asustaba, porque Karin, una chica que se ha dedicado toda su vida a seguir los pasos de Tatsuki termino enamorada con tan solo una mirada azul, mientras que el frio capitán, aquel que ha dado todo de sí en batallas en las que estuvo al borde de la muerte termino cayendo ante una muy joven humana, no lo comprendían, era raro al inicio y ahora era lo más normal del mundo, con otros ella era la típica chica ruda que se daba sus momentos para sonreír mientras que él seguía siendo el capitán de la décima división, un hombre de temer por muchos, cuando entre ellos era una faceta distinta.

Comentaron un poco más sobre temas de interés, a ambos, a pesar de la juventud en que rebosaban, les gustaba platicar de guerra, literatura, conocimiento del mundo, de tantas cosas, con el otro aprendían siempre algo nuevo. Sin poder evitarlo entre la conversación el peliblanco se acercó lo suficiente a la pelinegra para terminar a centímetros del rostro del otro, él nunca tomaba la iniciativa, siempre era ella que lo hacía por sorpresa, en cierto punto era algo tímido, por ello Karin esperaba paciente, cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía y cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de rosarse la puerta de la habitación donde estaban se abrió de golpe.

-¡Capitán!- Matsumoto ingreso sonriente, no noto como el peliblanco apretó los puños y golpeo el suelo, Karin se hizo la dormida y discretamente Hitsugaya se alejó.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna noticia de Kuchiki o Kuchiki?- una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de ambas mujeres pero lo dejaron pasar.

-algo hay de eso… parece que el capitán Kuchiki ha encontrado el fragmento de espejo en el…- la teniente no termino de hablar y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Matsumoto!- grito preocupado cuando vio como un poco de sangre salía de la cabeza de Rangiku.

-¡Capitán Hitsugaya cuidado!- grito Kira que se encontraba aprisionado en una esfera y poco a poco le limitaba la respiración. El peliblanco se puso de pie en espera de saber quién era el enemigo, era imposible que los Shinimashitas llegaran al palacio del rey espiritual, apretó el agarre en el cuerpo de la pelinegra para estar alerta.

-¿no estas feliz?- pregunto una mujer de cabello color rosa claro de ojos azules.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto apuntándola con su zanpakuto.

-no seas grosero, ya te dijeron que el capitán Kuchiki encontró el fragmento, deberías estar feliz- le sonreía burlona.

-eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, identifícate.

-bien- se encogió de hombros- soy una Nido Shinimashita, Azami- le sonrió con inocencia- deberías sentirte alagado de que tú serás la sangre para tu amada.

-Shinimashita- susurro molesto mientras comprendía que querían hacer con Karin lo mismo que hicieron con Yoruichi.

-no hay nada que temer- su mirada dulce se tornó macabra, Hitsugaya se preparó para atacarla pero de su mejilla escurrió un poco de sangre y comprendió que estaba perdido cuando Kazuma y los gemelos albinos aparecieron ante ellos.

Karin quedo inconsciente ante la fuerte presencia de Kazuma, Hitsugaya fue sometido por los gemelos y cayó al suelo, alejándose un poco de Karin pero sin soltar su mano, la succión de su sangre fue más dolorosa de lo que imagino, la mujer de cabello rosa desapareció y comprendió que estaban perdidos, si Karin era marcada no tendría fuerzas suficientes para mantener el rubí en su muñeca por más tiempo.

Todo se volvió rojo para ambos amantes, Karin fue marcada mientras Hitsugaya moría lentamente por falta de sangre, Kira finalmente se vio liberado pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones, la pelinegra respiraba con dificultad y sufría de ver a Toshiro tan mal, no podía perderlo y tampoco se podía permitir morir en este momento, una marca se formó en su cuello y se puso de pie con Zanpakuto en mano para atacar a Kazuma y compañía, todo se veía negro y un poco de luces se asomaban a su vista, no resistiría demasiado.

-Ura…Uraha…ra- llamo por el transmisor.

- _no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san pronto encontraran el espejo, resiste un poco más, la división cero no debería tardar en llegar._

-no creo…- los hilos de riatsu que sostenían el rubí se veían cada vez más débiles.

-eres valiente… una fortaleza inquebrantable como la de tu hermano-Kazuma acaricio la mejilla de Karin para después darle una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo, su conciencia era reclamada, no soportaría por mucho tiempo.

-es momento de ir por los otros, si lo logran definitivamente estaremos más interesados- mencionaron los gemelos mientras los shinimashitas desaparecían, la Kurosaki sabía que Yuzu, Byakuya e Ichigo eran los siguientes, como pudo se arrastró hasta llegar a donde estaba el fragmento del espejo, puso la muñeca que tenía el rubí sobre el sello y así nuevamente quedo inconsciente en espera de que Urahara llamara para autorizarles desprenderse del rubí.

* * *

Byakuya, Yuzu y Chad tenían alrededor de quince minutos de haber llegado al lugar donde el fragmento se encontraba, las formaciones rocosas rodeaban el sitio donde el pelinegro estaba sentado, definitivamente estaba exhausto, era más que evidente ahora, su muñeca descansaba sobre el sello esperando que Urahara le diera la señal de poder liberarse de aquella bomba de tiempo que tenía atada.

-Yoruichi-san ya ha tardado- menciono preocupada la castaña acercándose a Byakuya-¿y si algo malo le paso?

-nada malo podría pasarle- respondió con dificultad.

-eso es lo que crees tú- la misma pelirrosa que había atacado al capitán de la décima división apareció tras de Yuzu rodeándola por la espalda y desapareciendo con ella en el proceso.

-pronto la alcanzaremos- Kazuma llego cargando a una inconsciente Yoruichi y tras él venía la peliazul- hoy es el día perfecto para marcarlos a todos- de la ya bastante cantidad de sangre que salía del estómago de la morena, el de ojos naranja formaría lo necesario para que Byakuya fuera marcado. El Kuchiki no sabía que pensar, sabía que Yoruichi no siempre ganaría pero verla en ese estado nuevamente no le gustó nada.

-¿listo?- preguntaron los gemelos, sin embargo se sorprendieron de ver que el Kuchiki desenvainara su zanpakuto con un semblante tranquilo.

-shire… Senbonzakura- justo lo primero que Urahara les pidió que no hicieran, lo mismo que Kyoraku, venia Byakuya y lo hacía, no podía permitir que esos tipos arruinaran la misión. Las cuchillas de la zanpakuto del pelinegro atacaron a Kazuma, no le daba oportunidad de ninguna apertura para acercarse a él y de paso alejarlo de su esposa.

-eres fuerte, lo admito, supongo que eres el más interesante de todos- tras Kazuma apareció Kasumi que sonreía lujuriosa- ¿serás mío?

Chad lucho contra Kasumi mientras que Byakuya termino teniendo un encuentro de choque de espadas con el peliblanco, estaba tan cansado y aun así podía estar en una pelea pareja con el líder Shinimashita, por los gemelos no se preocupaba para nada, ya que parecía que su única habilidad era la de permitir que Kazuma los marcara. Después de unos minutos Chad pudo hacer que la pelirroja desapareciera y trato de ir a ayudar al Kuchiki pero los gemelos lo paralizaron con sus espejos.

-Kasumi no se equivocó- comento el de ojos naranja mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salía de su boca, Byakuya ya tenía a Yoruichi consigo y se sentía más tranquilo. Había fallado en proteger a Yuzu y estaba seguro de que la Kurosaki tendría la misma suerte que podría esperarle a Karin o a Ichigo.

-esta pelea está decidida- menciono con tranquilidad poniéndose delante de Yoruichi que estaba acostada en el suelo dispuesto a usar nuevamente a Senbonzakura, era tan evidente que él ganaría, ni siquiera había usado el bankai y aun cuando estuviera cansado le estaba dando una paliza a Kazuma ¿sería un engaño? Nunca lo sabría ya que todas sus posibilidades de ganar y evitar ser marcado se vieron arruinadas en el momento justo en que el líder Shinimashita le atravesó el estómago con su zanpakuto al mismo tiempo que Yoruichi despertaba.

-¡cuidado Byakuya!-fue lo que escucho antes de caer cerca del fragmento de espejo y ser marcado en la muñeca derecha rápidamente.

- _Capitán Kuchiki_ -llamo Urahara.

-hemos sido marcados- menciono con dificultad viendo a la mujer que había advertido el ataque, la mujer que ahora era su esposa perdiendo la vida por el robo de sangre y aun así se mantenía despierta tratando de acercarse a él, los shinimashitas se habían ido sin dar tiempo a nada más y seguramente en este momento Yuzu estaría perdida.

 _-¿puede llegar al fragmento?_ \- Urahara no recibió respuesta pero lo tomo por un si- _Kurosaki ya lo ha encontrado no debería tomarnos más tiempo_ -El pelinegro asintió mientras se acercaba más al fragmento y Yoruichi se reincorporaba tratando de atenderle las heridas cuando el perdió la conciencia.

* * *

- _Kurosaki-kun_ \- llamo Urahara al otro lado de la transmisión- _deben estar listos, cuando yo les indique deben librarse del rubí._

-comprendo- respondió él mirando a Rukia que seguía sin hablar desde hace rato en que tuvieron un pequeño choque, ni siquiera lo miraba, la trasmisión se cortó- Rukia- llamo a la pelinegra pero ella no le hizo caso- ¡ey! Rukia- se acercó a ella bajo la atenta y preocupada mirada de Kyoko- te estoy hablando- se hinco delante de la Kuchiki y la sacudió levemente de los hombros, con ese movimiento se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba inconsciente.

Como estaba molesta se había quedado sentada con la cabeza inclinada, pero poco a poco se sintió demasiado débil y se rindió ante el peso de sus parpados. Ichigo la tomo en brazos, se veía demasiado débil, ni siquiera estaba reaccionando a que la cargara y su cuerpo estaba tan frio como aquella ocasión en que ella se sacrificó para salvarlo de Yhwach, un temor enorme lo invadió, la dejo donde supuso estaría el fragmento de espejo y con las pocas energías que el tenia le dio un poco de riatsu.

-Rukia… necesito que despiertes, Urahara dará la señal dentro de poco- palmeo levemente la mejilla de la pelinegra y ella no respondía.

-¿puedo?- se acercó tímidamente la de ojos gris.

-¿Qué podrías hacer por ella?

-ella posiblemente responda a mí- se acercó lo suficiente y toco la cabeza de la Kuchiki, se concentró lo suficiente y de sus manos salió un brillo de color verde azulado- _Rukia-san…-_ llamo mentalmente- _Rukia-san ¿me escuchas?_

La rubia se concentró lo suficiente hasta ingresar a un lugar donde nadie jamás a parte de la misma Rukia había estado, su mundo interno, se vio flotando en un lugar completamente hecho de hielo y nieve hasta que llego a un sitio donde había un árbol de Sakura tal cual se ven en primavera, bajo este habían dos mujeres, una de largo cabello blanco con toques muy leves en azul y vestía completamente de blanco, definitivamente una mujer preciosa, en sus piernas descansaba la cabeza de la Kuchiki que parecía dormir.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto de forma imponente la hermosa mujer que parecía ser una princesa de la nieve.

-mi nombre es Tsukasama Kyoko- respondió tímidamente- vine a buscar a Rukia-san.

-Rukia-sama ya ha sufrido demasiado por estas horas, necesita descansar- respondió fríamente y un tanto extrañada por lo que aprecio en la rubia.

-pero si no despierta… ella morirá y todos los que ama sufrirán- se acercó un poco a ambas pero con parte de su Kimono, la mujer cubrió a Rukia.

-¿de dónde has salido? ¿Por qué te pareces a mí?- le fulmino con la mirada. Y era cierto, Kyoko era idéntica a aquella mujer solo que con aspecto más infantil y de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-no sé de donde he salido con exactitud- respondió un poco avergonzada- y no sabría decirle si me parezco a usted…

-Sode no Shirayuki- se presentó- la Zanpakuto de Rukia-sama.

-no sabría decirle si me parezco a usted ya que…- en ese momento un espejo se formó delante de Kyoko y pudo apreciarse, solamente lucía un vestido blanco pero efectivamente se parecía mucho a Sode no Shirayuki.

-ya comprendo- su hermosa voz se escuchó a espaldas de Kyoko que rápidamente se giró hacia ella- así como yo eres un reflejo del alma de Rukia-sama- la rubia la miro sin comprender- el significado de tu nombre ¿no lo comprendes?- Shirayuki nuevamente apareció con Rukia.

-¿el significado?

-Tsukasama, un guerrero y un guerrero es alguien que protege, ambas estamos aquí para proteger a Rukia-sama- apareció a espaldas de Kyoko y toco el rubio cabello que poco a poco se tornó negro desde el toque de los dedos de Sode no Shirayuki- Kyoko, un espejo, algo que refleja al ser- la ahora joven de cabello azabache parpadeo y al abrir los ojos estos no eran grises, eran violetas- eres yo, una forma materializada que esta para proteger a Rukia-sama y al mismo tiempo reflejarla.

-¿Por qué…?

-yo no puedo materializarme, a ti ella podrá tocarte en el mundo exterior y no solo servirás para ser su apoyo y cuidar de ella, sino también tendrás actitudes como las de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo con solo verme y conocer mi nombre?

-hace un momento vi una luz, alguien me dijo que algo sucedería con Rukia-sama y apareciste tú, si no fuera como te digo ¿Por qué podrías entrar aquí? ¿Por qué te sientes tranquila de solo verla? ¿Por qué estas interesada en Kurosaki Ichigo-sama?

-porque…

-porque tu heredaste tantas cosas mías como de ella- miro a sus espaldas donde Rukia descansaba tranquilamente- eres yo y al mismo tiempo eres ella- se acercó con una sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando la tomo de la parte delantera del vestido- pero si dejas que la oscuridad por la que naciste te consuma, ten por seguro que yo misma te destruiré- Kyoko se sintió intimidada y supo que la Zanpakuto de Rukia era de temer cuando nuevamente le sonrió dulcemente.

-Sode no…- escucharon la voz de la Kuchiki, la albina rápidamente apareció delante de ella.

-Rukia-sama ha despertado- le sonrió levemente.

-si…- miro tras su zanpakuto y se extrañó por completo- ¿Quién es ella?

-soy Kyoko- le sonrió levemente y la pelinegra mayor rápidamente la fulmino ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?

-no se moleste Rukia-sama, le explicare lo que conozco después, por ahora necesito que regrese al mundo exterior, es momento de terminar con nuestra tortura- en ese momento ambas pelinegras apreciaron que solamente el lugar donde estaban estaba cubierto por nieve, el resto era de color negro con tonos en rojo.

-¿Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

 _-¡yuuuju!-_ dijo de forma cantarina el rubio- _Kurosaki-kun… es momento, cuando diga cero Kuchiki-san deberá liberar el rubi._

-¿escuchaste Rukia?- ella asintió y lo fulmino, aún estaba ofendida por lo que le había dicho el pelinaranja minutos atrás.

- _diez… nueve…_ \- comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

* * *

 _-¿entendió todo teniente Abarai?-_ se escuchó la tétrica voz de Kurotsuchi Mayuri al otro lado de la línea _\- porque no pienso repetir la información a retrasados._

-ya entendí Capitán Kurotsuchi- respondió un tanto irritado ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Una venita palpitaba en su frente mientras mostraba sus dientes en una mueca de molestia.

- _menos mal, mira que hacerme perder el tiempo contigo_ \- se quejó nuevamente el capitán de la duodécima división.

-¿eso es todo?

 _-¿Qué acaso esta sordo?-_ renegó molesto

-¡bien! Entonces esperare a Urahara-san- corto la transmisión mientras escuchaba al capitán quejarse de hablar con un bruto, que no entiende nada y demás cosas mientras llamaba a Nemu para quien sabe qué cosa.

-¿es momento?- una muy acabada Tatsuki que sostenía fuertemente la mano del teniente con lo poco que tenia de energía, lo llamo, realmente quería acabar con la tortura de una vez por todas.

-sí, dentro de poco podrás descansar, aunque claro que inmediatamente vendrás con nosotros Soul Society- le sonrió para darle confianza y ella se la regreso débilmente, ingresaron cuatro hombres con el fragmento de espejo, Renji ayudo a Arizawa a sentarse y dejaron el fragmento de espejo que solo ella podía ver, en sus piernas.

-tranquila todo saldrá bien- le aconsejo uno de los hombres.

-es solo que me pongo un poco nerviosa cuando cuentan ya que podría adelantarme o atrasarme- respondió un tanto avergonzada, pero solo fue para que Renji quitara esa expresión preocupada de su rostro, se miró a si misma a través del espejo a espaldas del pelirrojo y sabía que lucía demasiado mal.

- _teniente Abarai_ \- esta vez fue la cantarina voz de Urahra que comenzó a contar- … _ocho… siete…_

* * *

-niña ¿te encuentras bien?- la división cero había llegado para ayudar al equipo de la misión al palacio del rey espiritual, Matsumoto ya se encontraba comunicándose con el resto de integrantes de la misión, Hitsugaya al igual que Kira estaban inconscientes y Karin trataba de mantenerse despierta en los brazos de Senjumaru Shutara, la miembro conocida como la defensa tejida.

-no tiene fuerzas para nada más- advirtió una regordeta mujer mejor conocida como Kirio Hikifune- no la hagas hablar.

 _-¿Karin-san?-_ llamo Nemu al otro lado de la línea, la Kurosaki solo pudo hacer un sonido para que supiera que la escuchaba- _no se preocupe, dentro de unos momentos más todo acabara, Urahara-san se está preparando para ello._

-¿creen poder ayudarla?- pregunto Matsumoto acercándose a ellas.

-no te preocupes niña, lo único que necesita es librarse de ello, incluso su escuadrón medico la ayudara rápidamente, pero ya que se encuentran aquí les daremos un trato especial- respondió Kirio con una sonrisa, Matusmo se la regreso.

- _Karin-san_ \- llamo Urahara un poco mal por saber que la pelinegra ya ni siquiera podía hablar, ella cerro los ojos mientras Shutara la ayudaba a colocar su muñeca sobre el sello del fragmento, Urahara comenzó a hacer la cuenta regresiva- _…seis… cinco…_

* * *

-capitana ¿en serio puede mantenerse de pie usted sola?- Isane estaba tratando de ayudar a Soi Fong pero ella se negaba rotundamente, ambas se encontraban en la sala de comunicaciones esperando a que Urahara les diera la indicación de que debían liberar el rubí.

-estoy… segura- antes Soi Fong era de las que mejor semblante tenia, pero ahora se veía realmente mal, sus piernas temblaban demasiado y no podría mantenerse de pie, pero siendo la orgullosa mujer que era no se sentaría ni daría su brazo a torcer.

-Capitana, estoy de acuerdo con la Capitana Kotetsu- Nemu se acercó a ambas cubriendo a la pelinegra de la segunda división con su cuerpo, de la atenta y analítica mirada de Mayuri que llevaba rato observándola, Urahara lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo tratando de descubrir porque la miraba tanto.

-¿sucede algo Capitán Kurotsuchi?- pregunto mientras ocultaba su rostro tras su abanico que saco de quien sabe dónde, pero el científico perturbado no le respondió se giró y comenzó a teclear algo en la enorme computadora, el rubio suspiro y se acercó a Soi Fong- deberías hacerle caso a la capitana Isane.

-tu cállate- le ignoro y lo escucho suspirar nuevamente.

-bien… comenzare con esto- se escuchó que llamo a Ichigo, Renji, Karin y Byakuya a través de un micrófono y daba inicio a la cuenta regresiva- …cuatro…tres...- noto como la pelinegra perdía el equilibrio y mejor la tomo de la cintura para que no se cayera, ella iba a reclamar pero debía concentrarse en sincronizarse perfectamente con los otros, Isane les miraba con una sonrisa y Mayuri los miro por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

-Byakuya- Yoruichi trataba de hacer reaccionar al pelinegro pero no lo lograba, ya llevaba más de quince minutos de que había empezado a curarlo justo como lo había hecho con Ichigo tras su pelea contra Kenpachi- Kisuke pronto dará la señal- frunció el ceño, ella realmente se veía mal pero su prioridad era la vida del pelinegro, de vez en cuando la pelimorada se quejaba y un poco de sangre salía de su abdomen y boca.

-Yoruichi-san- llamo el gigantón.

-déjalo así Sado, todo está bien no te preocupes.

-pero…

-no puedes ayudarme en esto, ten por seguro de que te necesitare para salir de aquí, pero recuerda que tenemos que ayudar a Yuzu.

-entonces…

-sí, necesito que te adelantes a Soul Society, estoy segura de que ahí estará- lo sabía gracias a que Ichigo estaba en hueco mundo, Karin en el palacio, ella había sido marcada en el mundo humano y Byakuya en el infierno, era lógico donde seria marcada Yuzu- Kisuke- llamo.

- _¿Qué sucede Yoruichi-san?_

-abre una puerta hacia Soul Society, necesito que Sado vaya hacia allá.

- _comprendo_ \- una puerta hecha completamente de luz se apareció tras Sado, no le quedo de otra más que cruzar por ahí.

-encuéntrala y llévala a salvo- encargo sin mirarlo, le preocupaba demasiado esa pequeña, Yuzu había sido su responsabilidad y no había podido cuidar de ella, el grandote desapareció- Byakuya- volvió a llamarlo, poco a poco el pelinegro despertó y aunque veía un poco borroso, no se le pasaba por alto que Yoruichi se veía demasiado mal herida.

-¿es hora?- pregunto con su voz intimidante de siempre solo que con un pequeño matiz de cansancio.

-si- respondió mientras continuaba curándolo, él iba a decir algo pero la molesta voz de Urahara lo interrumpió.

- _capitán Kuchiki_ \- llamo cantarinamente- es momento- la pelimorada lo ayudo a colocar su muñeca sobre el sello mientras Urahara hacia la cuenta regresiva- _…dos…uno…_

* * *

-¡cero!- termino el conteo, en ese mismo instante los cinco deshicieron los hilos de riatsu que mantenían atado al rubí sobre su muñeca, efectivamente se volvió sangre y los cinco perdieron la conciencia por las toxinas que se liberaron, sin embargo una esencia luminosa subió hasta sus muñecas desde el fragmento de espejo liberado tratando de eliminar las toxinas.

Ichigo sujeto fuertemente a Rukia que ahora ya respiraba con mayor facilidad sin embargo el poco color que le quedaba desapareció, Karin se desvaneció por completo en los brazos de la mujer de la división cero e igualmente perdió toda vitalidad en sí, incluso un hilo de sangre salió de la comisura de su boca. Urahara sujeto fuertemente a Soi Fong en sus brazos mientras Isane comenzaba a curarla, Tatsuki nuevamente quedo inconsciente y Byakuya solamente pudo descansar tranquilamente.

Integrantes del escuadrón medico llegaron a Hueco Mundo, el infierno y Tokio para llevarse consigo a los integrantes de la misión de vuelta a Soul Society, en su caso Ishida e Inoe llegaron a tiempo para irse con Ichigo y Rukia, se sorprendieron un poco de ver a una chica muy parecida a la Kuchiki pero ya tendrían tiempo para preguntar después. Todos fueron atendidos en Soul Society exceptuando a Karin y su equipo que fueron bien recibidos y atendidos por la división cero.

Ichigo ni siquiera sabía de la situación a la que se enfrentaron sus hermanas, ni los otros miembros de la misión, cuando el cuarto escuadrón atendió a Rukia en la división, él no se separó para nada de ella y menos cuando un sirviente del clan Kuchiki pidió poder llevarse a Rukia para que ella pudiera descansar y recuperar energías en la mansión de su clan, desde ese momento se ha mantenido a su lado en la habitación de la pelinegra y Kyoko se encuentra en una esquina mirando a la capitana con tristeza.

-después de que despertaste a Rukia no te pregunte nada- comenzó el de cabello naranja llamando la atención de la otra pelinegra- me preocupe más por Rukia que por lo que ocurrió contigo- ella le miraba atenta- pero ahora quiero escucharte.

-no puedo explicarlo con claridad… pero según me ha dicho la zanpakuto de Rukia-san, Sode…

 _-…no Shirayuki, esta vez quiero explicaciones- mientras la pelinegra se mantenía inconsciente se encontraba hablando con su zanpakuto._

-¿Qué explicaciones? Habla…- pregunto Ichigo a la rubia que ya comenzaba a decir más o menos lo que la albina le había dicho.

 _-…claramente Rukia-sama- comenzó la de ojos azules- aquella muchachita es un fragmento de su alma y por lo tanto alguien como…_

-…ella-la pelinegra aún se mantenía lejos-porque soy un reflejo de ambas, de ahí…-

 _-…que se parezca a las dos, por ello es que le agrada a Kurosaki Ichigo-sama, lo importante aquí es…_

-que estoy para protegerla, mi persona… en sí, yo no sé cómo un ser de mi tipo termino en…

 _-…Hueco Mundo que guarda tantos secretos, ella nació de la oscuridad de ese lugar y es muy probable que aquel hombre…_

-¿Kazuma?- pregunto el pelinaranja con molestia.

 _-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto la Kuchiki._

-no sabría responder, solo sé que me ato a la energía vital de…

 _-usted, es por ello que si ella sale herida, usted recibirá el daño… pero…_

-si ella sale herida, yo recibiré todo el daño…

 _-¿de qué parte de mi energía vital nació?- nuevamente pregunto Rukia comprendiendo en cierta forma porque a pesar de que la chica le causaba cierto interés, también le desagradaba de sobre manera ¿Qué clase de persona soportaría ver en otros las virtudes de uno mismo?_

-… ¡no te quedes callada! sé que conoces bien que es lo que le quitaron a Rukia- exclamo Ichigo un poco molesto, pero después de ver que la chica le miraba un tanto temerosa, se tranquilizó para no asustarla más, después de todo la chica tenia los mismos ojos de Rukia, solo que los de Kyoko reflejaban un poco más de inmadurez, una Kuchiki de cabello largo en el cuerpo de una niña.

 _-…ella nació de los residuos que aquel artefacto tan poderoso invadió su cuerpo y que se convino con el Reishi de aquel Quincy…_

-¿Hogyoku?- pregunto un tanto preocupado el capitán de la octava división.

 _-Yhwach- aseguro la pelinegra._

-…exactamente- respondió la niña de largo cabello azabache-… pero eso no quiere decir que yo…

 _-…tenga tal poder, esa niña no lo tendría ni por obra de ese Shinimashita…_

-¿entonces?- el pelinaranja se acercó a Kyoko.

 _-…yo aún lo tengo…- la pelinegra se sintió extraña, no le agradaba saber que la esencia de ese hombre se encontraba ahora como parte de ella._

-…efectivamente- respondió agachando el rostro mientras Ichigo la tomaba de los hombros-… creo que solo quieren que yo exista para después poder robárselos a…

 _-…Rukia-sama, debe mantenerse a salvo, confiar en ella, ganarse su confianza, yo no siempre podré salvarla y…_

-…yo tampoco, pero quiero hacer lo que este en mis manos para ayudarla, a esa mujer…- miro a la Kuchiki que se encontraba acostada en la cama tras Ichigo.

 _-…que ha guardado tanto dolor, que carga con un poder deseado por cualquiera…_

-…debe de ser protegida…

-…en ese caso yo la protegeré aunque sé que…- giro para ver a la Kuchiki.

 _-…soy una mujer fuerte, no necesitare siempre que alguien me salve- dijo orgullosa- pero tal vez si lo que dices es cierto…_

-¿estas dudando?- pregunto sorprendida la niña.

 _-… no puedo creerlo Rukia-sama…_

-… ¡No!- negó rápidamente el Kurosaki-no me refería a eso…

 _-… de lo que hablo es que si ella es una parte de mi- desvió la cara un poco nerviosa- y no la soporte del todo- miro con seguridad a Sode no Shirayuki- la aceptare como otra parte de mí._

-buena elección- Kyoko extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Ichigo.

 _-… siempre toma la decisión correcta Rukia-sama, pero creo que es momento de despertar, es muy probable que este muy preocupado- le sonrió levemente por cierto pelinaranja y Rukia asintió sabiendo que así era._

-…entonces…- dijo el chico dudando.

 _-…es hora de volver._

La Kuchiki regreso de ese mundo donde solo ella podía estar, todo era oscuro porque no tenía la fuerza necesaria para abrir los ojos, se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría dormida, su cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho, su garganta tan seca le provocaba dolor, sus labios ardían por la deshidratación severa que presentaba su cuerpo y se sentía muy débil, le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar, lo que la consolaba era ya no tener el rubí tragándose su vida, porque ese maldito objeto no la consumía, literalmente tragaba. Justo es por eso que recordó haber preferido estar con su Zanpakuto que en el mundo exterior, seguro se encontraría débil durante un buen tiempo.

-Rukia- escucho la voz de su pelinaranja amigo y sintió la calidez de las manos del muchacho tomando delicadamente su rostro.

-¿ya despertó?- en esta ocasión y un poco más alejada se escuchó una voz infantil, la pelinegra recordó algo muy importante "debes mantenerla cerca de ti, aceptarla y ella no volverá a caer en la oscuridad de la que nació"

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ichigo.

-¿acaso…?- comenzó en voz baja haciendo que tanto Ichigo como la niña se acercaran para escucharla con más claridad- ¡¿PARECE QUE ME ENCUENTRO BIEN?!- grito a todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron mientras abría los ojos se levantaba en un rápido movimiento dándole en el proceso un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Ichigo haciendo que este cayera al suelo y se tocara la parte afectada.

-¿s-si…?- respondió el pelinaranja y ella lo fulmino- no… no, aun estas débil- trato de defenderse, no sabía porque en cierta forma esa enana siempre lo había intimidado… de alguna manera.

-y tu…- levanto la cara levemente con altivez haciéndole ver a Ichigo que su respuesta lo había salvado de algo grande y miro a Kyoko que se escondía tras la espalda del Kurosaki, ella también estaba en el suelo- si estás viendo que estoy despierta es lógico que he despertado- la otra pelinegra asintió rápidamente una y otra vez.

-Rukia…- trato de llamarla el capitán de la octava división pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-¿Qué sucedió con la misión?

-pues fue un éxito- respondió la niña pero ella nuevamente la fulmino.

-ya sé que fue un éxito, sino yo no estaría viva- respondió con obviedad.

-aún no he preguntado qué ocurrió con los otros, pero… Byakuya, no supe lo que Urahara-san quiso decirme en aquel momento pero creo que algo malo le sucedió- ella cambio su expresión radicalmente y a pesar de que cuando golpeo a Ichigo estaba poniendo todo de sí para mantenerse de pie, en este momento tomo fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y corrió fuera de la habitación- ¡Rukia!- grito cuando la vio salir rápidamente en busca de su hermano.

-¿vamos?- pregunto un poco preocupada.

-vamos- ambos salieron de la habitación y en ese momento es que Kyoko se dio cuenta de que ahora Ichigo se veía unos centímetros más alto de lo que lo recordaba, lo que quería decir que se había vuelto más pequeña cuando su apariencia cambio, se vio finalmente reflejada en un cristal mientras corrían siguiendo a la pelinegra mayor y sonrió al ver que se parecía a Rukia, solo que era como una niña de unos doce años.

-Nii-sama- Rukia se detuvo delante de una puerta y tras ella Ichigo y Kyoko, la pelinegra recibió respuesta desde dentro y abrió la puerta, los otros dos la siguieron y también entraron.

La habitación lucia tan bien arreglada como siempre, con un ambiente relajante y con la esencia de Byakuya en cada rincón, no por nada era su habitación, el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en la cama, Yoruichi estaba a su lado, ambos se veían realmente cansados pero no era para preocuparse, Rukia de inmediato detecto las vendas de las heridas de cada uno y que en la muñeca derecha de Byakuya se mostraba una marca, entrecerró los ojos con tristeza y se acercó hasta quedar cerca de su hermano.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rukia?- pregunto Byakuya mientras le extendía su mano izquierda para tomar la mano de su hermana.

-yo estoy perfectamente Nii-sama- respondió ella y tratando de ser discreta en la debilidad de su cuerpo que solo su hermano pudo notar, se sentó en la cama aun sosteniéndose del pelinegro.

-Yoruichi-san ¿Qué sucedió con los otros?- pregunto el pelinaranja acercándose a la morena mientras los pelinegros hablaban entre ellos brevemente.

-perdóname Ichigo- fue lo primero que dijo la pelimorada y el corazón de Rukia se oprimió dolorosamente pensando lo peor ¿acaso Karin…?- Yuzu- continuo y eso hizo que la Kuchiki se asustara aún más- no pudimos evitar que Kazuma se la llevara y…

-la marco- aseguro apretando los puños con impotencia, miro a Byakuya por el rabillo del ojo, no porque quisiera reclamarle solo para darle a entender que no era su culpa ya que conocía ese sentido de cumplir con las promesas que el líder del clan Kuchiki tenía.

-Sado la ha encontrado y a pesar de todo lo que podamos esperar de esa niña, se encuentra en perfecto estado, ni un rastro de debilidad en ella, ya se encuentra con el dramático de Isshin- una gotita de sudor resbalo por la nuca de los presentes, todos sabían que Isshin era un completo loco y seguro le habría hecho un drama a su hijita- no se equivocan- les aseguro con una sonrisa forzada- lo importante es que está bien y yo no pude…

-esto no es su culpa- Ichigo tomo su muñeca y el resto de los integrantes en la habitación entendieron inmediatamente que era ahí donde había sido marcado- sé que Yuzu es fuerte, solo… hoy no fue nuestro día- trato de quitar peso a la situación.

-¿Qué hay de Karin?- pregunto Rukia apretando el agarre en la mano de su hermano que hizo lo mismo un momento para hacer que su hermana se calmara, ella lo miro un momento, suspiro y se tranquilizó.

-ella tampoco se libró de esto, ninguno de los integrantes de esta misión exceptuando a Ishida, Orihime y Sado, salió librado de algún tipo de situación complicada.

-pero en estos momentos el equipo de tu hermana- continuo el pelinegro captando la atención de Ichigo- se encuentra bajo la custodia de la división cero.

-por su parte Abarai y los humanos ya deberían estar en la mansión Shiba, Arizawa está perfectamente bien, débil como todos, pero su vida no peligra.

-¿alguna noticia de la teniente Hinamori?- pregunto la pelinegra, sabía que ella estaba bien, pero no conocía porque había desaparecido sin que nadie que supiera, quisiera darles respuestas.

-todo este tiempo estuvo en la misma prisión de Aizen Sosuke- respondió Byakuya- pero al haber terminado nuestra misión con éxito ya ha regresado a sus labores como teniente de la quinta división.

-¿Por qué estuvo ahí?- exclamo el pelinaranja, definitivamente en Soul Society no dejaban de sorprenderlo con cada acción imprudente.

-porque ella fue la única que pudo descifrar las pistas de Aizen- respondió Yoruichi- lo que me preocupa es que ella ha vuelto a tratarlo como antes de su traición- todos se quedaron callados y en ese momento la ex Shihoin presto su atención en Kyoko que miraba en todas direcciones con curiosidad- ¿y ella?

-¿ella?- Ichigo y Rukia se habían olvidado por completo de la niña y Byakuya también le prestó atención, los cuatro escucharon reír a Yoruichi de una forma que auguraba burlas, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con Urahara le había hecho ser como él.

-ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo Ichigo- regaño con una sonrisa burlona y ninguno de los cuatro entendió su insinuación- mira que tener una hija escondida- cubrió su boca con una de sus manos sonriéndoles y ambos involucrados se tensaron mientras Kyoko le sonreía a Byakuya que trataba de no dejarse llevar por lo que su esposa decía, era casi imposible que esos dos tuvieran una hija, además de que solo se parecía a Rukia.

-eso no es verdad Yoruichi-san- menciono un tanto nervioso por la mirada de Byakuya sobre él- ella es una fragmentación materializada del alma de Rukia- todos se sorprendieron por una respuesta tan inteligente de parte del pelinaranja- o algo parecido, ya no me acuerdo- se encogió de hombros y se les fue el asombro, no es que Ichigo fuera un idiota… bueno ¡a veces lo es! Pero no era mucho de retener información que no estuviera en su "idioma".

-mi nombre es Tsukasama Kyoko- hizo una reverencia mientras les sonreía cálidamente, Byakuya no pudo evitar una pequeña, pero muy pequeña… casi minúscula sonrisa de ver lo parecida que era a su hermana- espero no les moleste mi presencia aquí.

Platicaron un poco más sobre la misión y que es lo que se supone deberían hacer ahora contra los shinimashitas, incluyeron rápidamente a Kyoko, por lo menos hablando Ichigo y Yoruichi mientras que Byakuya entre miradas y asentimientos leves, Rukia aún no la aceptaba del todo pero la esencia de la niña había cambiado a la de la primera vez que la vio, tanto como aquella mujer blanca como cuando aún era rubia, sonrió levemente mirando a Kyoko y después el peso del cansancio la hizo ceder ante sus parpados, cerró los ojos y cayo dormida en los brazos de su hermano que al principio se preocupó un poco.

-ven Ichigo- comento Yoruichi cuando noto que su esposo también estaba muy cansado- Kyoko- llamó a la niña- tomemos un poco de té y sigamos hablando- les sonrió mientras los sacaba de la habitación le dedico una mirada a Byakuya y él se la regreso.

-¿no te molesta?- pregunto Ichigo señalando con su rostro la herida de la pelimorada.

-para nada- salieron finalmente.

Byakuya observo un momento a su hermana, su querida Rukia había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que la vio, había madurado y avanzado a su ritmo con el paso del tiempo al lado de aquel pelinaranja, realmente tenerla a ella como hermana le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso, Rukia es una mujer muy sorprendente y es por ello que uno de sus mayores miedos es perderla. Aun se sorprendía de lo mucho que se había fortalecido su relación de hermanos desde que Ichigo entro marcado en todos los parámetros, ahora ambos podían saber un poco más del otro y estar ahí cuando fuera necesario sin ninguna barrera que los separara.

Acomodo a Rukia a su lado y le dio la espalda para de esta forma ambos hermanos Kuchiki descansar con tranquilidad, posiblemente en estos dos días lo que más les había preocupado era el bienestar del otro, no era que ignoraran el de los otros, pero su vínculo se volvió tan fuerte que seguramente sería inevitable. Rukia durmió con una sonrisa, definitivamente ahora tenía muchos amigos y dos lazos muy importantes, aquel con su hermano mayor, el hombre a quien más admira y el de su compañero de vida Kurosaki Ichigo, ya no había más soledad como hace años y lo comprobaba a cada instante que seguía viviendo.

* * *

Primero que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por la demora (se que había avisado que me ausentaría unas dos semanas de vez en cuando, pero eso no quita que me sienta mal por hacerlos esperar, se lo que se siente, más con historias que nunca continúan ;( no es el caso de mis historias, pero es feo) me pasaron muchas cosas más a parte de la escuela y los próximos exámenes, el archivo donde tengo este fic se perdió y pues tuve que volver a escribir este capitulo desde el comienzo y para variar mi inspiración se fue de paseo y no regreso hasta hoy :D

¿Leyeron el manga estas dos semanas? fueron capítulos muy buenos, primero que Ichigo esta vez le permita a Orihime que pelee a su lado es muy bonito porque a ella siempre la dejaban de lado, igual no hizo nada para el manga de esta semana, pero mínimo se ve que Ichigo acepta que Orihime es fuerte ;D fue hermoso (no lo considero un momento Ichihime como muchos) su amistad se volvió tan fuerte para llegar a esto, porque él ni caso le hacia antes y ahora puede apoyarse en ella también para sus peleas. Con el de esta semana me encanto que finalmente volvieran a aparecer Rukia y Renji, fue poquito pero me mato de risa su aparición... yo pensé que Rukia había reconocido a Hitsugaya y sale con que es el hermano mayor jajajaja y lo peor de todo es que no los saco del error, hasta Byakuya se le quedo viendo raro, definitivamente estos últimos capítulos se están poniendo mejores.

 **Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer, nuevamente me disculpo por la demora :S y Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia parcial o total de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir y agregar a favoritos la historia, también agradezco que comenten lo que les pareció y sobre todo que sigan leyendo aun cuando desaparecí.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Hitsugaya Rina:** yo igual morí de risa con Hitsugaya, bien tranquilo aceptando ser su hermano mayor, sobre Kyoko obvio que no sera el problema, los Shinimashitas son el gran problema en esta historia.

 **natsumivat:** Yoruichi de algo tenia que burlarse si de la nada aparece una niña que podría ser la hija de Rukia, los momentos Ichiruki necesitan robar momentos de maneras sutiles, justo como lo ha hecho en el manga.

 **8579:** gracias por leer :)

 **Guest:** pues aun falta un poquito para que Urahara se entere ;)

 **Lovetamaki1:** **Respuesta a comentarios de los capitulos 3, 4, 5 y 6-** créeme que a mi tampoco me gusta tratar con esos temas tan delicados como lo es la violación, pero son cosas que suceden realmente, un fic tampoco tiene porque desprenderse por completo de la realidad, solo que aquí lo maquillamos más "bonito". Créeme que lo que más me gusta escribir son los momentos ByaYoru, adoro esta pareja y es por ello que los estoy haciendo juntarse poco a poco, estuvieron lejos tanto tiempo que necesitan ir paso a paso. Rukia e Ichigo siempre han sido muy lentos en cosas de mostrar amor es por ello que no quiero irme tan rápido a eso, sin embargo si me aloco en ocasiones con sus escenas pero vuelven a ser ellos mismos. Pronto veras lo que le depara a este fic ;D

 **Antes que nada, quiero pedir una disculpa por desaparecer tantas semanas, yo se que había avisado sobre desaparecer, pero la verdad no creí que seria tanto tiempo, a mi me molesta que me hagan esperar tanto y vean... se los hice a ustedes, en verdad que la escuela es una maldita celosa, quiere que solo le ponga atención a ella, ya casi salgo de vacaciones (de no ser una floja ya estaría de vacaciones -.-" pero no me fue muy bien y aunque no me fui a examen extraordinario, si estoy en otro tipo de exámenes que aun me tienen pegada a la escuela) me estreso mucho con el final de semestre, tanto que me enferme literalmente y eso me quito aun más tiempo para escribir, sin embargo aquí estoy de regreso y espero poder publicar los últimos capítulos cada semana o dos semanas a lo mucho, todo depende de la inspiración. Sin más que agregar, disfruten el primer capitulo del mes :)**

* * *

 **La calma de lluvia antes de la tormenta.**

Semana y media ha transcurrido desde que se realizó la misión en busca de los espejos, tienen las armas pero lamentablemente no ha funcionado ningún intento de Soul Society para sellar completamente a aquel hombre y arruinar el plan de los shinimashitas, mientras tanto todo está más tranquilo, no ha habido más muertes en Rukongai y los capitanes y tenientes que estuvieron en Tokio han retomado su cargo donde increíblemente no tienen mucho papeleo pendiente.

Karin y su equipo se tomaron una semana para regresar del palacio del rey espiritual y cuando lo hicieron lucían impecables, Matsumoto definitivamente había disfrutado su sesión de belleza en ese lugar, Kira y Hitsugaya se mantuvieron al margen cuando se recuperaron del ataque mientras que Karin durmió aproximadamente toda esa semana ahí, por ahora se encuentra mejor aunque no deja de molestarle la marca en su cuello.

El equipo de Renji se instaló en la mansión Shiba como la vez pasada mientras él regreso a su escuadrón para continuar con el trabajo pendiente al lado de su capitán que también se muestra tan impecable e imponente como siempre, su tercer al mando está agradecido de tenerlos a los dos ahí, casi lloro de felicidad de ya no tener que encargarse de la labor de ambos y ellos no pudieron evitar mirarlo con pena, una cosa es el trabajo de cada uno y otro era el de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Orihime se ha mostrado muy distante últimamente y a pesar de todo estando sola sonríe como una niña pequeña, cuando le preguntan ella no responde porque esta así e Ishida se mantiene al margen, ninguno de ellos dos ha dicho nada de con quien se encontraron en Hueco Mundo, incluso Urahara que sabe solo se mantiene las cosas para sí mismo, Tatsuki ha tratado de preguntarle pero ella solamente sonríe y desvía el tema con una de sus alocadas historias.

Ishida ha estado de mal humor en estos días, ni siquiera ha salido con Nemu porque él sabe lo que aquella pelinegra le oculta al mundo y quiere darle su espacio, le agrada mucho su compañía pero tampoco se va a aprovechar de su amistad con ella para que él se mantenga entretenido y deje de lado su secreto, Yuzu se ha puesto más exigente con el entrenamiento que le debe dar el Quincy y queriendo o no ambos comenzaron a entrenar con Yoruichi.

Tatsuki y Renji han estado distanciados en estos días por el trabajo de él, sin embargo se ven de vez en cuando y se retan en la sala de juegos que Urahara y Kukaku instalaron en la mansión, en una que otra ocasión se les unen Karin y Hitsugaya pero como notan que esos dos a veces se pasan solo compitiendo entre ellos, es muy rara la ocasión en que juegan los cuatro juntos. La pelinegra se siente muy observada, como si alguien la siguiera a todos lados y eso la aterra, todo se ha puesto así desde aquella ocasión en que encontró una marca en su cuerpo y no quiere comentarle a nadie porque no necesita que se preocupen por ella.

Los capitanes de la segunda división retomaron su cargo con naturalidad, se tratan como siempre y de vez en cuando el rubio la molesta y ella como siempre, responde con un "poquito" de agresividad. Urahara se muestra muy preocupado por las constantes visitas de la capitana Isane para con la pelinegra pero Soi Fong ha encontrado como desviarlo y ha regañado a Isane para que ya no la visite tan seguido, algo que le molesta mucho es que Mayuri la ha estado observando demasiado cada que tienen reunión los capitanes.

Kira y Matsumoto tuvieron una seria platica sobre la teniente Hinamori que desde que regresaron no les toma mucha importancia, según tienen entendido por Hirako su teniente se salta muy seguido sus labores y les han informado que sin necesidad de nada sigue visitando a Aizen Sosuke, Rangiku ha tratado de hablar con la castaña pero ella le dice que no es nada de qué preocuparse, solo quiere lograr que Aizen ya no sea un peligro para Soul Society.

Definitivamente la teniente de la décima división se ha mostrado muy triste con la situación de Hinamori, pero por más que le intenta hacer entrar en razón, no ha podido y por más que le cueste admitirlo, Momo se muestra más feliz y eso le duele, porque no quiere que ella vuelva a sufrir una decepción tan grade como la de años atrás, había puesto todas sus esperanzas en Kira pero él ya no ha intentado acercarse nuevamente a la teniente de la quinta división.

Rukia ha tenido que cuidar de Kyoko, le es una niña muy irritante pero Yoruichi le ha dicho que son muy parecidas así que le pregunto a Renji si se parecían ya que él es el único que la conoció desde niña y el pelirrojo con una sonrisa le dijo que si lo cual la hizo sentir pena de su amigo ¿acaso había sido tan irritante para él también? Y por si fuera poco, aun cuando en la mansión del Clan Kuchiki se preparó una habitación para Kyoko, la niña insiste que quiere dormir con ella, Rukia siempre gana pero el coraje que pasa nadie se lo quita.

Ichigo ha estado más al pendiente de sus hermanas, quiere saber si todo con ellas está bien ya que a él de vez en cuando le duele la marca en su muñeca y no es algo muy bonito, no ha podido ver a Rukia para nada ya que ha estado muy ocupado con algunas cosillas en su división y Nell lo ha hecho ir a Hueco Mundo para toparse con una gran sorpresa por lo que no ha regresado desde hace seis días.

Los días han sido muy relajantes en general y más con el clima tan hermoso que tiene la sociedad de almas desde hace tres días donde llueve durante todo el día, es muy raro que llueva y cuando llueve es más que suficiente para hacer que el ambiente se torne armonioso, pero eso no es algo que a ciertas Shinigamis les agrade, no es que no les guste el clima frio y las gotitas de lluvia cayendo a cada paso, sino que no han tenido nada interesante que hacer y necesitan diversión.

-¿es necesario hacer algo?- pregunto Hinamori con un tono de voz nervioso, todas, o casi todas las integrantes de la AMS se han reunido para planificar algo interesante en Soul Society.

-¡es muy necesario!- menciono emocionada una pequeña pelirosa.

-pero presidenta- interrumpió la capitana Isane- ¿el capitán Zaraki no la necesitara?

-Ken-chan sobrevivió peleas sin usarme a cada instante y si me necesitara yo desaparecería, se la ha pasado dormido- hizo un puchero- así que quiero divertirme y ustedes me ayudaran- todas se resignaron, la única que aplaudió fue Rangiku ya que necesita acomodar unas cosillas en Seireitei.

-¿Qué recomienda?- pregunto Nanao mientras se acomodaba los lentes y apretaba bien entre sus brazos unas hojas.

-mmm, al ser mis trabajadoras les daré la oportunidad de elegir- todas se lo pensaron un momento, Yachiru introdujo un montón de dulces a su boca y se los comió de una esperando la respuesta, sonreía tontamente por el sabor del azúcar y hasta se le olvido que estaba aburrida, definitivamente era bueno que su base fuera en la mansión Kuchiki donde Byakuya la tenía bien entretenida en dulces.

-¿Qué piensan?- pregunto Nanao dispuesta a escuchar las ofertas, la verdad es que ella también estaba aburrida y no estaría de más hacer algo entretenido como la última vez, sonrió levemente y Hinamori levanto la mano con rapidez.

-sea lo que sea que quieran proponer…- les miro suplicante- no… ¡no metan a mi capitán en esto!- se sonrojo y algunas comprendieron de inmediato- no quiero verlos… a Hiyori-san…- negó avergonzada mientras se cubría el rostro y negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

-no te preocupes Hinamori- Matsumoto se le acerco lo suficiente y le palmeo la espalda, la escucharon chillar avergonzada y supieron que era muy vergonzoso para ella por trabajar con ellos o aún era demasiado inocente.

-¿Qué proponen?- pregunto Nanao nuevamente y algunas se miraron pensativas.

-yo tengo una duda- una nueva integrante levanto la mano y la miraron esperando saber- ¿Por qué solo somos nosotras las que se encuentran aquí?

-Alluriana-san, eso se debe a que las capitanas Soi Fong y Kuchiki no están muy interesadas en nuestras actividades- respondió Nanao mientras en sus lentes se reflejaba un brillo al acomodarlos y leía un informe- y otras Shinigamis no están aptas- miro a Yachiru- para entrar al grupo principal.

-bueno- acepto la respuesta.

-yo propongo que le hagamos bromas a la gente- menciono Yachiru reponiéndose de su sobredosis de felicidad por los dulces.

-eso no se puede, después de todo todos aquí somos Shinigamis que podemos vengarnos- respondió Isane.

-yo propongo…- comenzó Matsumoto pero la teniente de la primera división la corto rápidamente.

-ya le he dicho que catalogar al más guapo de los shinigamis es degradante y los resultados que se obtienen son los mismos, no crea que no me entero de que si hace las encuestas de popularidad- la teniente de la décima división sonrió apenada- en los primero tres lugares siempre quedan ellos tres.

-¿Qué tres?- pregunto Hinamori con cierto interés.

-el Capitán Kuchiki siempre en primero aun cuando está casado a muchas mujeres no les importaría ser las amantes- leyó el documento que tenia de los resultados y la mayoría de respuestas que las féminas habían dado era esa, por lo que lo leyó bajando el volumen de su voz poco a poco y un ambiente de incredulidad recayó sobre casi todas acompañado de una gotita de sudor que resbalo por sus nunca.

-sí que son muy atrevidas- menciono con molestia Yachiru- Bya-chan no se fijaría en ellas- algunas la miraron sorprendidas pero ella las ignoro y volvió a comer dulces.

-el segundo lugar siempre lo ocupa el Capitán Kurosaki y eso se queda atrás porque muchas le tienen miedo a Kuchiki-san- continuo y todas asintieron con entendimiento, nadie era tan valiente como para acercarse a Ichigo si Rukia estaba ahí, en el fondo se escuchó la risa psicópata de alguien pero no vieron a nadie y continuaron prestando atención a Nanao- y el tercer lugar lo tiene el capitán Hitsugaya.

-¿de verdad?- exclamo Hinamori sorprendida, sabía que Hitsugaya es muy bien parecido pero jamás se imaginó que tanto.

-si- respondió cantarinamente Matsumoto- mi capitán es demasiado apuesto pero muchas tenían dos problemas con él y eso es Karin-san y que tiene una apariencia demasiado joven.

-pero eso no es verdad- comento Nemu y la miraron esperando su respuesta- el Capitán Hitsugaya ya no aparenta ser un niño- el resto no entendió a que se refería y con que ella lo supiera le bastaba, no les diría que el bankai del capitán peliblanco guardaba algo muy agradable de ver para cualquier pupila fémina o una que otro de algunos "ellos".

-nos hemos desviado- reclamo Yachiru- ¿Cómo me van a entretener mis trabajadoras?

-siempre nos hace trabajar como negr…- Nemu estaba por decir algo pero Hinamori le tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo.

-bien… ya que Nanao-san me había interrumpido- se aclaró la garganta- … no iba a proponer eso, ya hice la encuesta ayer- algunas la miraron con resignación- ¿Qué les parece hacer una competencia entre nosotras seis?- Alluriana asintió con entendimiento que ella no participaría porque estaba muy ocupada.

-¿Qué clase de competencia Ran-chan?- pregunto muy emocionada la pelirrosa- ¿matar? ¿Habrá sangre?- la miraron un poco asustadas, definitivamente se notaba que ella era la peligrosa zanpakuto de Zaraki Kenpachi.

-no- corto con una sonrisa- ya que estos días ha estado lloviendo…- se quedó callada para darle suspenso a la competencia- tendremos hasta que los días de lluvia acaben para hacer la escena más romántica bajo la lluvia de una pareja por cada una de nosotras- a todas las tentó la idea- la mejor no tendrá que hacer su papeleo por un mes ya que la peor lo hará y el resto de perdedoras le pagaran un viaje en el mundo humano a donde desee- sonrió bobalicona imaginándose libre del trabajo y en una playa del caribe en el mundo humano.

-bien- Hinamori se vio más decidida que nunca- acepto el reto- el resto asintió y aunque Isane no estaba muy convencida, como ya la habían metido en eso, se decidió a hacer la mejor escena.

-pero… habrá cuatro aspectos a evaluar cada uno con un valor en puntos- todas escucharon atentas a Nanao ya que de esa forma seria más fácil evaluar- primero el lugar con un valor de 10 puntos, el momento ya sea de noche o día con un valor de 10 puntos, pero debe quedar acorde todo, la confesión que se haga 20 puntos- algunas se asustaron ¿Cómo harían a su pareja confesar algo importante?- si hay acciones significativas 50 puntos y la pareja 10 puntos.

-¿Qué confesión?- pregunto Nemu dispuesta a anotarlo.

-en los momentos románticos bajo la lluvia siempre se dice algo- respondió Hinamori muy conocedora del tema- que se aman o cosas por el estilo- la pelinegra anoto todo tal cual se lo dijeron.

-Nemu-san llevara el conteo- anuncio Nanao.

-entonces elijan a la pareja que crean conveniente, no importa cual me dejen a mí, yo podre con cualquiera-menciono con superioridad la teniente de la décima división, todas se lo pensaron bien, tenían que saber que poder hacer para la mejor escena romántica y por lo tanto conocer a la pareja lo suficiente para que todo fuera perfecto.

-yo pido a la capitana Soi Fong y el capitán Urahara- menciono Isane y algunas la miraron sorprendidas.

-sí que te gustan las cosas difíciles- felicito Matsumoto- cinco puntos de ventaja por valiente y siete por pareja un tanto complicada para la escena- anuncio y Nemu le anoto los puntos a Isane, algunas se pensaron aún más a la pareja.

-yo pido a Inoe Orihime e Ishida Uryuu- comento Nemu y Matumoto junto con Hinamori la miraron sorprendidas ¿Qué no se supone que ella está interesada en Ishida?

-pero tu estas con Ishida- comento Matsumoto sin poder contenerlo.

-claro que no… yo estoy con…- se quedó callada y solamente sonrió para darles más curiosidad, Rangiku miro a Yachiru y ambas asintieron, ya la investigarían después.

-no hay puntos extras y ocho puntos por la pareja que elegiste- la pelinegra asintió con entendimiento y anoto los puntos a su nombre- por cierto… ¿Cuántos días más habrá de lluvia?

-los análisis hechos por Mayuri-sama indican que solo quedan seis días.

-perfecto, un día para cada una… ¿desde hoy quedan solo seis días?

-desde mañana.

-bien… sortearemos quien comienza solo terminemos la elección de parejas.

-yo pido a Shiro-chan y Karin-san- menciono Hinamori.

-nueve puntos por la pareja y menos dos porque suelen ser melosos- menciono Matsumoto y eso no la hizo sentir que perdería, les demostraría que con puntos menos lograría ganar y que la pareja de Karin y Hitsugaya es de las mejores de Soul Society.

\- yo pido al Capitán Kuchiki y Yoruichi-san- menciono la de lentes mientras los acomodaba un tanto avergonzada, no es que quisiera meterse en la relación de nadie pero es la mejor opción.

-ocho puntos por la pareja y menos dos porque están casados y ya se llevan bastante bien- la de lentes suspiro, no sabía que ahora esos dos se llevaran bien.

-yo pido a Ichi y Kia-chan- Yachiru les sonrió con mucho entusiasmo.

-diez puntos por la pareja y menos tres porque sabemos que ya es oficial y donde sea que van tienen buenos momentos.

-eso no me hará perder Ran-chan- sonrió con superioridad.

-entonces yo elijo al teniente Abarai y la humana Arizawa- Hinamori la miro extrañada pero se encogió de hombros.

-seis puntos por la pareja- menciono Nanao- y cinco extras por valiente- le sonrió a la de cabello color caramelo y Nemu término de anotar todo para hacer el sorteo de días.

-comenzando desde mañana, el primer día es para la teniente Hinamori- ella asintió un poco decepcionada de comenzar porque le faltaría tiempo para prepararse- el segundo día es para Yachiru-sama- continuo la pelinegra que llamaba de esa forma a Yachiru por órdenes de la pelirrosa- el tercero es para Isane-san, cuarto para Matsumoto-san, quinto para mí y el sexto para la teniente Nanao- la mencionada se acomodó los lentes orgullosa de tener más tiempo que las otras.

-nosotras seremos las espectadoras, pero ya que yo di el puntaje de las parejas- Matsumoto se puso al lado de Yachiru- Isane-san le dará puntaje al lugar, cuando le toque a ella lo hará Nanao-san justo como conmigo, el tiempo lo calificara la presidenta y cuando le toque nuevamente lo hara Nanao-san, la confesión la calificara Nanao-san y cuando sea su turno lo hare yo, finalmente las acciones relevantes las calificara Hinamori, nuevamente la teniente Nanao tomara su lugar cuando le toque a Hinamori, lo que quiere decir que mañana no le tocara.

-¿listas para perder ante mí?- pregunto Yachiru con las manos en la cadera y riendo como psicópata.

-lo siento presidenta, pero yo haré lo imposible posible y ganare- continuo Matsumoto.

-no perderé- Isane sonrió nerviosa pero debía mostrase confiada.

-todos mis cálculos me dicen que ganare- Nemu se puso de pie.

-no se las dejare tan fácil- Nanao se acercó a la salida.

-lo siento- sonrió Hinamori- pero obviamente ganare yo- nuevamente se escuchó una risa psicópata tras ellas pero no vieron a nadie.

-solo les recuerdo que ellos no deben saber nada- Isane salió de la habitación tratando de ignorar esa risa.

-¡que comience el juego!

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki la lluvia cae glacialmente sobre el jardín y Kyoko espera pacientemente sentada en el límite del suelo a que Rukia regrese de su división mientras aprecia la lluvia caer, se aburre mucho estando ahí pero si Rukia se lo pidió no puede negarse, la cuidan muy bien en la mansión y muchas veces Akira juega con ella, pero eso no evita que se sienta sola cuando la pelinegra no está.

-¿Qué haces pequeña?- Yoruichi se sentó al lado de la niña.

-espero a que Rukia-san regrese- la pelimorada le sonrió levemente y la pelinegra le regreso la sonrisa.

-te gusta mucho Rukia ¿no es verdad?

-si… ha sido muy buena conmigo aun cuando sé que a ella no le agrado.

-bueno, si Byakuya-boy pudo hacerse su hermano mayor ella hará lo mismo por ti- la pelinegra la miro sin entender.

-¿Qué acaso no vez en ella a una hermana mayor?

-si… es solo que realmente no sé lo que es ser una hermana menor.

-mmm, no puedo ayudarte- medito Yoruichi- yo también soy la mayor, pero simplemente se tu misma.

-pero soy ella- medito unos segundos.

-no, no eres Rukia, tampoco eres Sode no Shirayuki, eres Kyoko y por lo tanto otra Kuchiki, una hermana menor para Rukia siendo lo mismo para Byakuya.

-¿en serio?

-por supuesto.

-usted es muy amable- le sonrió a la morena- he escuchado a Karin-san mencionar a su mamá- Yoruichi la miro sin comprender- dice que las madres son muy buenas personas, me gustaría tener una madre como usted- la pelimorada sonrió levemente.

-gracias… creo- respondió mientras se ponía de pie- supongo que si lo seria y lo seré para ti si eso deseas- la sinceridad en sus palabras fue evidente y Kyoko no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y abrazar a Yoruichi, en ese momento la pelimorada cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y se sorprendió, porque nunca en la vida había deseado ser madre, desde hace tiempo venia pensándolo y para variar ahora se lo ofrecía a Kyoko, las palabras de la vieja Kuchiki le llegaron a la cabeza y negó, ella jamás se desperdiciaría en eso.

-¡oh! Byakuya-san has vuelto- sonrió contenta la pelinegra mirando al Kuchiki tras ellas y sintió a Yoruichi tensarse.

-voy a hablar con Soi Fong- aviso zafándose del agarre de la pelinegra en ella, no miro a Byakuya y desapareció en un shunpo.

-¿ya has comido?- pregunto la niña un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de la de cabello morado, el negó con la cabeza y caminaron hacia el interior donde comerían juntos.

* * *

-¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no venga?- pregunto Soi Fong a una mujer de cabello lila que tenía delante suyo- yo iré a verla cuando nadie lo note.

-pero Urahara-san no duerme siquiera cerca de aquí para notar que vengo por las noches- el sonido de la lluvia del exterior se escuchaba perfectamente desde la habitación de la pelinegra- necesito estar al pendiente de…

-Soi Fong- Yoruichi entro completamente mojada por la lluvia, a través de la puerta se veía que ya es de noche- ¿todo bien?- era extraño que Isane estuviera ahí pero luego recordó que Urahara le había comentado que esas dos se veían muy seguido.

-Yo…Yoruichi-sama- Soi Fong se puso de pie rápidamente con una sonrisa haciendo que Isane se preocupara por tan rápido y brusco movimiento que había hecho la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede Soi Fong? ¿Interrumpí algo?

-nada… la capitana Isane vino a consultar conmigo sobre los resultados de sangre para saber si ya no tengo toxinas en mi cuerpo- respondió- ¿necesita algo?

-solo quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante- Isane se puso de pie dispuesta a irse y dejarlas solas bajo la atenta mirada de Yoruichi- ¿es cierto lo que Soi Fong dice capitana Isane?- la aludida se tensó un poco y Soi Fong frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué habría de ser mentira?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa la de cabello lila.

-no lo sé, tu dime- le regreso la pelimorada -Kisuke me comento que vienes muy seguido a ver a Soi Fong.

-ese idiota- susurro pero Yoruichi la escucho perfectamente.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando Soi Fong?

-¿por eso ha venido Yoruichi-sama? ¿Para investigarme?- se relajó lo más que pudo- no puedo creer que venga de parte de ese idiota.

-es mi amigo y está preocupado por ti.

-no sucede na…- se detuvo ¿Por qué no decirle a Yoruichi la verdad?

-¿no sucede nada?

-Yoruichi-sama, no quiero que tenga una mala imagen de mi- la pelimorada le miro extrañada y retrocedió un momento, estaba comenzando a creer en las paranoias de Urahara- yo…- la pelinegra se sonrojo con violencia mientras Isane sonreía levemente y la pelimorada abría aún más los ojos.

-dime que no es cierto…- se alejó aún más con las manos delante de su pecho.

-¿eh?- la pelinegra la miro extrañada ¿Qué pensaba que le iba a decir? ¿O acaso ya lo sabía?- lo siento Yoruichi-sama, por decepcionarla de esta manera, de verdad que no era mi intensión que todo terminara de esta forma- se acercó a Isane, ella asintió levemente y Yoruichi despejo por completo sus dudas- pero… yo estoy…- la pelimorada escuchó atentamente y se quedó en shock.

-¡un momento Soi Fong!- grito levantando las manos sin entender- ¿me estás diciendo que tu…?

-si…- chillo un poco sonrojada y miro al suelo pero levanto la cara confundida cuando escucho las sonoras carcajadas de Yoruichi que ya hasta se retorcía en el suelo de tanto reír- ¿Yoruichi-sama?

-Yoruichi-san ¿está bien?- Isane se acercó preocupada.

-¡no puedo creerlo! Jajajaja- siguió con su ataque de risa sin poder evitarlo- jajaja y… y pensar que…jajaja- continuo riendo y ya hasta lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡es un idiota!- grito golpeando el suelo y ninguna de las otras dos en tenía porque estaba riendo, estuvo así un rato donde trataba de calmarse pero rápidamente regresaba su risa, se tocaba el estómago- duele… pero jajaja no puedo evitarlo- se puso de pie tratando de recuperar el aliento, su estómago ya dolía de tanto reír.

-no entiendo… ¿Qué le causa gracia?

-que todo este tiempo Kisuke se preocupó no solo por tu salud- rio un momento mientras les sonreía- sino que también se preocupó de que estuvieras saliendo con la Capitana Isane- nuevamente la carcajada y ambas Capitanas se pusieron pálidas para después sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que ese idiota dijera eso después de…?!- se detuvo por la vergüenza de mencionar eso y porque se vio rodeada por los brazos de Yoruichi.

-todo estará bien Soi Fong, solo espero que se lo digas pronto, me alegro por ti.

-Yoruichi-sama yo…- la pelinegra correspondió el abrazo un momento- no le diga nada a ese idiota.

-eso te corresponde a ti… lamento el mal momento Capitana Isane- miro a la de cabello lila que solo negó con una sonrisa- Soi Fong, solo no hagas misiones peligrosas de ahora en adelante.

 _-¿Por qué ella tendrá lo que tú no?_ \- una voz se escuchó en la cabeza de la pelimorada, pero ella negó tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente.

* * *

Rukia aún seguía en su división, sin Ichigo ahí era un poco más aburrido su día, no sabía que es lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo en Hueco Mundo para que regresara, siempre hacían muchas cosas juntos y ahora no estaba con ella, cada que pensaba en eso se sentía molesta y se gritaba que no lo necesitaba a cada instante pero sabía que solo se engañaba a sí misma, negó con la cabeza y después la recargo sobre el escritorio lleno de documentos.

-Capitana- Kei ingreso a la habitación con un informe en manos- he terminado mi trabajo, me retiro por hoy- ella hizo un sonido para que supiera que lo había escuchado y el sonrió por lo bajo- me entere que el Capitán Kurosaki regresa hoy- la vio levantar la cara con sorpresa y alivio reflejados en su rostro.

-¿en serio?- pregunto impaciente pero luego se dio cuenta de que había sonado de esa forma y se aclaró la garganta- no es necesario que me lo digas, puedes retirarte Kei.

-como usted diga- el rubio salió de la habitación y ella sonrió levemente, se puso de pie y camino a la salida para irse a la mansión, sabía que no lo vería hoy por lo que ya tendría tiempo para preguntarle mañana lo que había sucedido en Hueco Mundo y que lo había hecho tardar tanto, no es como si le fuera a reclamar porque estuvo con Nell, ella no era así, ni que estuviera celosa y todo este tiempo eso era lo que la había molestado.

Usando Shunpo mientras iba sobre los muros y techos de distintos edificios del Seireitei se le veía ir muy rápidamente, su Haori de capitán del Gotei 13 se distinguía aun en la oscuridad de la noche y el agua de la lluvia que caía sin cesar, le gustaba sentir como cada centímetro de ella era bañada por el agua, iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que en una ocasión cuando iba a usar Shunpo nuevamente, alguien la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿pero qué…?- pregunto completamente desorientada al encontrarse aprisionada entre el pecho y los brazos de alguien mucho más alto que ella, pero el olor tan característico de él le hizo saber de quien se trataba.

-he vuelto Rukia- Ichigo le sonrió levemente cuando ella le miro, tal como ella, estaba completamente empapado y las gotas de lluvia no dejaban de caer sobre ellos.

-ya lo veo- respondió con tranquilidad mientras le miraba fijamente, sin poder evitarlo él se acercó lentamente hasta ella y poco a poco sintieron la respiración del otro demasiado cerca, más cuando el soltó la cintura de la pelinegra y la tomo de las mejillas, sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse cuando de la nada una piedra vino hacia ellos, por puro instinto se alejaron, Ichigo detuvo la piedra extrañado y ella regreso a la realidad.

-¿Qué diablos?- miro la roca sin comprender de donde venía, pero con la lluvia no se apreciaba nada y no sentía ningún Riatsu.

-debo irme Ichigo- aviso la pelinegra- prometí a Kyoko que hoy estaría con ella un rato.

-comprendo- menciono un tanto decepcionado.

-nos veremos mañana, seguro tu familia estará feliz de verte y ya mañana hablaremos sobre lo de Hueco Mundo- sin más desaparecieron en un shunpo y de entre uno de los tejados se mostró la silueta de una pequeña niña.

-por poco Kia-chan e Ichi me arruinan los planes- Yachiru rio maliciosa- eso deben hacerlo cuando sea mi día- de igual manera desapareció con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

* * *

La competencia dio inicio y con ello una preocupada castaña aun no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer para el momento romántico entre su querido Shiro-chan y Karin, había pensado en algunas cosas pero el problema era ¿Cómo hacer que eso sucediera sin que ellos lo supieran? Ya se veía, haciendo el trabajo de Matsumoto, lloro internamente porque sabía que en estos siete días la teniente no haría nada.

¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que Matsumoto ganaría? Por el simple hecho de que esa teniente siempre obtiene lo que desea y si desea ganar, no hay quien la detenga esta ocasión. Lo que era peor era que ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde y no había hecho nada, no había elegido lugar, hora mucho menos, ni lo que se supone debería pasar, nuevamente suspiro y se decidió a visitar a Karin, tal vez estando con ella se le ocurriría que hacer por esa pareja.

Como hoy era el día libre de la pelinegra lo obvio seria que estuviera en la mansión Shiba por lo que se dirigió hasta ahí, la recibió un señor del servicio y la hizo dirigirse a la sala de estar ya que la pelinegra estaba entrenando, pasaron al lado del jardín y la vio practicando con su zanpakuto unos momentos hasta que llegaron a la habitación donde platicaría un rato con ella, Yuzu se encontraba ahí y le sonrió cálidamente, estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que la castaña Kurosaki se desesperó de esperar a que Karin terminara su entrenamiento y la hizo quedarse ahí en lo que la iba a buscar.

Hinamori se sentía un poco incomoda estando ahí sola, para empezar no tenía una relación muy íntima con Karin, así que sería raro que estuviera ahí para pasar el rato con ella y segundo no sabía ni qué diablos le diría, solo había ido ahí sin pensar en nada. Estuvo unos minutos en completo silencio cuando escucho que Yuzu gritaba dolorosamente y después se escucharon los gritos de Isshin, le preocupo mucho la situación y corrió hasta llegar a donde provenían los gritos, lo único que pudo ver fue a Karin llorando con la cara inclinada, Yuzu cubierta de su propia sangre en brazos de Isshin y al pelinegro regañando a Karin, la pelinegra se marchó entre lágrimas.

Cuando Karin se marchó Hinamori vio el arrepentimiento pintado en el rostro de Isshin, Yuzu lloraba pero no por las heridas que le dolían, sino porque Karin se había ido muy mal, Hinamori le dijo a Isshin que ella la curaría, cuando termino con su trabajo uso shunpo para buscar a la pelinegra, la vio llegar a una cascada en la zona de la onceava división, segura de que ahí permanecería, envió un mensaje a Hitsugaya contándole lo que sabía para que fuera a verla a la cascada.

No era que no le preocupara la situación de los Kurosaki pero se le ocurrió que este era el momento indicado para hacer la escena romántica bajo la lluvia, llamo a sus contrincantes a través de un trasmisor de largo alcance y no les tomo más de veinte minutos llegar ahí. Se ocultaron entre los arbustos y árboles más cercanos a la cascada donde Karin practicaba con su Zanpakuto de una manera agresiva mientras la lluvia la bañaba por completo y hacia que sus lágrimas se vieran ocultas por ella.

-pues digo que el lugar merece un 10- menciono Isane mientras Nemu anotaba en su cuaderno evitando que la lluvia salpicara.

-no me gusta el momento, 3- Yachiru agrego con una sonrisa de victoria y Hinamori se sintió decepcionada mientras el resto noto que Yachiru hacia trampa.

-¿Qué piensa Nemu-san?- pregunto Matsumoto.

-aun es de día y creo que una escena en una cascada quedaría mejor bajo la luna y el cielo despejado, por lo que yo le daría un puntaje de 7- Hinamori la miro sorprendida ya que ella pensaba que el momento no era el adecuado.

-entonces anota siete a la calificación de momento.

-¿Qué hay de mi opinión?

-su opinión no cuenta si busca hacer trampa- regaño Isane y Yachiru la miro mal para luego sonreírle inocentemente.

-atentas…- Hinamori les llamo para que miraran lo que sucedía delante.

Karin no podía dejar de llorar y su mandíbula la apretaba tratando de evitar que los gritos de impotencia salieran de sus labios, dolía, porque había lastimado a su hermana, porque era una inútil utilizando su zanpakuto e incluso su padre la había regañado, nunca fue su intención lastimar a Yuzu, no la vio y todo se le fue de las manos, cayó al suelo rendida ante lo que sentía, se odiaba ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera lastimado a su hermana? Ella la amaba tanto, nunca creyó que entrenar en la mansión fuera tan malo.

-Karin- llamo una voz masculina a su espalda, supo perfectamente quien era, no tenía la menor idea de porque él siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ahora no quería verlo, no quería que sucediera lo mismo que sucedió en la mansión.

-de…déjame sola…- dijo con algo de dificultad mientras él se acerca- ¡Te dije que me dejes sola!- grito mientras lo miraba por sobre el hombro con una expresión de completo dolor, él no le hizo caso y llego hasta ella, cuando la pelinegra noto que él se acercaba, retrocedió sin percatarse de que eso la haría caer al agua del lago que aquella hermosa cascada hacía, no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió.

* * *

Flashback.

Ya era un poco tarde por lo que Karin decidió entrenar un rato, la mansión tenía un jardín enorme que le daría suficiente espacio para entrenar, desde aquella ocasión en que fue la misión y en su estadía en el palacio del rey espíritu se dio cuenta de que si para empezar tenía un mal control sobre la segunda fase de su Zanpakuto, ahora le era completamente difícil controlar Itami, no quería ir muy lejos ya que si se cansaba de más se desconectaría completamente del mundo y no despertaría hasta dos o tres días después con más problemas para su salud, aquella marca era demasiado corrosiva para ella.

Conversando con la división cero sobre su problema ellos le explicaron que aquella marca en su cuello era un impedimento muy grande para usar una zanpakuto de ese calibre por lo que era mejor que no la liberara, o en todo caso si era necesario, que saliera del frente de batalla hasta que encontraran la forma de derrotar a los Shinimashitas, lógico es decir que Karin se negó rotundamente, al inicio no le interesaba vivir en Soul Society y mucho menos ser Shinigami, pero ahora que lo era… no señor, no le quitarían algo que le gusta.

Es por ello que entrenaría más duro, tanto como para demostrar que no es alguien a quien proteger, desde que aquellos seres aparecieron no había dejado de preocupar a su hermano, a Hitsugaya y aun después a Rukia, ella no moriría, jamás se permitiría ser asesinada por un Shinimashita, no le causaría ese dolor a sus seres queridos y mucho menos a ella, Kazuma pensaba que podía jugar con su vida como si no fuera la gran cosa, ella no es una princesita que el malo puede obtener, necesita hacerse más fuerte ¿Qué mejor para volverse fuerte? Entrenar, la única salida.

-Señorita, la teniente Hinamori ha venido a visitarla- una joven apareció en el acceso al jardín, un poco alejada por el gran riatsu que liberaba la pelinegra al entrenar.

\- ¿la teniente Hinamori?- dejo de hacer lo que hacía, era raro, completamente fuera de lo normal que Hinamori fuera a visitarla- cuando termine mi entrenamiento iré.

-comprendo, solo recuerde que su padre me ha pedido que no se exponga demasiado, puede…

-ya sé que puedo afectar mi salud- soltó rudamente.

-la lluvia podría enfermarla y su cuerpo no está para eso.

\- le prometí a mi padre que solo entrenaría una hora, aún falta media hora para que se termine mi tiempo- la joven la miro preocupada, es cierto que Isshin le había restringido las horas de entrenamiento a su hija pelinegra y ella a regaña dientes había aceptado, pero ya llevaba más de una hora entrenando y podría colapsar en cualquier momento.

-con permiso.

-no tienen que preocuparse por mi… yo soy el apoyo de Ichi-nii- susurro con molestia cuando vio a la muchacha del servicio irse, apretó los puños- la teniente de la octava división- libero su Zanpakuto sin siquiera decir su nombre- la pareja de Hitsugaya Toshiro- cerro los ojos acumulando mucho más riatsu del que había estado liberando anteriormente- y Kurosaki Karin… nadie puede detenerme.

Practico bastante rato con la primera etapa de ataque de su Zanpakuto, cada movimiento que realizaba lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, se movía de forma elegante y acertada, algo que aprendió perfectamente de Byakuya, las gotas de lluvia recorrían su cuerpo hasta dejarla completamente empapada, cada que se giraba su húmedo cabello sujeto en una coleta alta desprendía gotitas hasta caer al suelo. No lo noto, había terminado de practicar con aquella fase para llegar a Itami, la más peligrosa de todas, mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no noto cuando Yuzu se acercó corriendo hacia ella.

-Itami- susurro, su espada reacciono ante el llamado de su voz y fue muy tarde cuando escucho los pasos de su hermana sobre el suelo húmedo, abrió los ojos preocupada, Yuzu se encontraba a dos metros de ella, la castaña tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro, Karin se quedó quieta unos segundos hasta que noto como los ojos de su hermana se llenaban de lágrimas al igual que los de ella, al desconcentrarse una fuerte ola de Ritasu las mando lejos de la otra, todo se tornó negro unos momentos, las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta hasta que su espalda choco fuertemente con el tronco de un árbol- ¡Yuzu!

La Kurosaki castaña al igual que su hermana vio todo negro unos momentos hasta que se encontró completamente en el suelo, un poco de tierra se pegaba a su húmedo cuerpo, escucho el grito de su hermana y justo en ese momento sintió como su piel se desgarraba en muchas partes de su cuerpo, un líquido caliente recorría una ruta hasta llegar al suelo y no podía moverse, no sabía porque lloraba, tal vez porque dolía, tal vez porque ese ataque le había transmitido la frustración de su hermana o tal vez porque era natural en ella ser una llorona.

-Yuzu- Karin se puso de pie y corrió hasta su hermana, la lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza sobre ambas y con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos le era difícil ver donde pisaba, tropezó varias ocasiones pero no le importo hasta que llego al lado de su hermana- yo…- el estado de la castaña no fue algo muy grato de ver.

-no te preocupes Karin-chan- le sonrió su hermana mientras se sentaba abriendo un poco más las heridas.

-pero… estas herida.

-¿esto?- se miró- ni siquiera duele.

-gritaste- reclamo.

-no lo note.

-¡Yuzu!- Isshin apareció delante de Karin, la pelinegra ni siquiera lo noto llegar, solo supo que había caído nuevamente hacia atrás y su hermana se encontraba en brazos de su padre mirándola preocupada, el pelinegro la miraba severamente y ella no supo porque se sintió muy mal consigo misma- ¿Qué significa esto Karin?

-papá no fue su…

-lastimaste a Yuzu.

-ya me di cuenta- respondió con la voz entrecortada.

-te dije que nunca usaras esa técnica aquí.

-de…de… de haber podido no lo habría hecho aquí- apretó la mandíbula conteniéndose, esta era la primera vez que su padre estaba regañándola.

\- ¡te dije que ya no entrenaras, que dejaras tu puesto!- dijo en voz alta sobresaltándolas a ambas.

-yo jamás…

-¡¿no te das cuenta que por tu egoísmo lastimaste a tu hermana?!

-papá espera…- Yuzu jaloneo un poco la ropa de su padre pero él la ignoro.

\- ¡Esa técnica es muy peligrosa para ti! ¡Jamás podrías controlarla! ¡No estas lista para ser una shinigami!- Karin apretó los puños enojada.

-¡Ya sé que la técnica es peligrosa, si no fuera por mi estúpido cuerpo ni siquiera me habría quedado aquí!- señalo a su padre- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de decirme que pudo lograr o no! Y así… ¡y así como dices que yo no estoy lista para ser una Shinigami, alguien como tu jamás será mi padre!- grito por última vez, vio a Yuzu llorar en silencio y sabía que su hermana lo hacía porque noto que ella estaba muy frustrada y se sentía culpable de decirle algo así a su padre.

\- entonces no soy tu padre- menciono y fue como si la lluvia hubiera dejado de caer, un sonido seco fueron esas palabras- entonces no eres mi hija.

-no papá- lloro Yuzu mientras Isshin daba media vuelta para tratar de curar las heridas de su hija.

-bien…- soltó Karin por última vez mientras corría lejos con las lágrimas saliendo a más no poder.

Fin Flashback

* * *

El agua cubría su persona, no le importaba sentir como poco a poco el aire le faltada y a su alrededor el agua se tornaba roja, si Itami siempre ha sido peligrosa, no pensaran que la única herida fue Yuzu. Dolía, su cuerpo dolía desde hace semana y media, su mente era un caos al verse imposibilitada de hacer muchas cosas que quería hacer, lastimo a su hermana, le dijo cosas a su papá que no debería haber dicho, tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero la respuesta de su papá la tomó por sorpresa y algo que le dolió fue que en esta ocasión su padre solo se preocupara por Yuzu.

Todo era oscuro, un sonido silencioso del movimiento del agua le hacía saber que así también era su mundo interno, en la superficie las gotas de lluvia chocaban para formar parte de esa corriente de agua y la poca luz del día parecía ser su salida, la salida que jamás encontraría si aquella marca seguía haciéndola ver todo de manera negativa. Un sonido más fuerte, un cuerpo más en el agua, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, se sintió aturdida y al mismo tiempo en calma, cuando salió del agua y se encontró recostada en el pasto de los alrededores, la lluvia la baño para llevarse consigo la pena en su interior al mirar unos hermosos ojos azules.

-¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!- grito furioso el peliblanco que se encontraba un poco inclinado hacia ella.

-nada- respondió mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡¿nada?!- una venita se marcó en su frente- ¡me dices que me aleje y luego caes al agua sin intentar salir de ahí! Y… ¡¿y me dices que no tienes nada?!- estaba molesto, el mensaje que Hinamori le mando le hizo ver que algo muy malo le había pasado a Karin y encontrarla en ese estado le hacía ver que así era, pero ella hacia tonterías y le decía que no era nada.

-no seas temperamental- su voz temblaba mucho, eso preocupo a Hitsugaya y más cuando vio como lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados- solo que fui tan estúpida como para dejarme llevar por mis problemas y lastimar… lastimar a Yuzu y gritarle a mi papá- la pelinegra cubrió su rostro con las manos llorando hasta que un brazo paso por su espalda y la levanto para después verse rodeada en calidez.

\- estoy seguro de que esa no fue tu intensión- ella se abrazó con fuerza a él y Hitsugaya no podía evitar sentir su dolor- tu hermana es fuerte y… tu padre- desvió el rostro ¿Quién diría que terminaría emparentado de aquel hombre que en su momento fue su capitán?- él sabe que no lo decías en serio.

-me dijo…- se detuvo a la mitad, su padre jamás le daría la razón, al igual que ella estaba molesto y dolido, su padre era un idiota, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera sentimientos, el hizo todo por sus hijos cuando Masaki murió, que su pequeña le diga algo como eso no debió haber sido bonito.

-sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, ten por seguro que tan solo necesitas disculparte- ella asintió y se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle, él le regreso la sonrisa mientras pegaba su frente a la de ella.

-¿Qué me haces?- él la miro sin comprender-tus palabras de aliento no fueron para nada las mejores- rio divertida mientras él la fulminaba- y aun así me hiciste sentir mejor, todo aquello que me atormenta desapareció con solo mirarte- las AMS que escucharon todo perfectamente tocaban su pecho, por lo menos la mayoría, en espera de la reacción del peliblanco.

-es lo normal- dijo de una forma que sonó arrogante, hasta Karin se molestó un poco, sonaba como si eso lograra en muchas mujeres- solo nos basta mirarnos mutuamente para borrar el dolor en el otro- la tomo del rostro y aun cuando ella se sorprendió un poco, ambos cerraron levemente los ojos cuando sus labios se rosaron unos momentos- yo siempre seré tu apoyo cuando lo necesites.

-y yo el tuyo- respondió, pero lo sintió sonreír.

-una sola mirada que dirijas hacia mí es suficiente para hacerme olvidar si algo me causa dolor, una sonrisa tuya dada solo para mi logra hacerme seguir adelante y un beso de tu parte es lo único que necesito para sentirme feliz- sus labios se fundieron en un dulce beso, las AMS suspiraron y disfrutaron el momento.

-sí que son melosos- lloro Hinamori mientras se limpiaba dramáticamente con un pañuelo- justo lo que esperaba de ellos.

-demasiado dulce para mi persona- Yachiru se acomodó la ropa, algunas la miraron extrañadas ya que la pelirosa es fanática de los dulces.

\- a pesar de que Karin-san estaba triste y en general el momento fue triste, me pareció muy dulce- asintió Isane y Momo le sonrió.

-la confesión me pareció adecuada- comenzó Nanao- les doy un catorce- Hinamori sonrió contenta- las acciones fueron muy heroicas de parte del Capitan Hitsugaya.

-mi capitán es todo un romántico- chillo contenta Matsumoto.

-las acciones obtienen un total de 37 puntos- fue una baja puntuación si tenemos en cuenta que son 50, pero a final de cuentas no fue tan mala.

-el máximo puntaje a obtener son 105 puntos- comenzó Nemu- la teniente Hinamori obtuvo 75 puntos llevando la delantera por ser la primera.

Aun cuando les hubiera encantado seguir disfrutando de la escena que les brindaban esos dos, sabían que no podían hacer eso… mentira, solo que tenían que regresar a sus labores y la parejita se dirigió a la mansión Shiba, Karin seguía lastimada y ante todo había colapsado después de un rato en los brazos del peliblanco. La competencia continuaría hasta el día siguiente con Yachiru, Ichigo y Rukia por lo que mejor buscarían, las que realmente trabajan, hacer un espacio para estar en el momento de esos dos.

* * *

-¿aún no regresa?- pregunto Isshin en la entrada de la mansión caminando de un lado al otro como león enjaulado, sabía que la actitud de su hija no había sido la mejor pero la suya tampoco.

-aun no- respondió Urahara mirándolo divertido, sabía que Isshin era un buen padre, pero nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por su princesa- no te preocupes, sentí su Riatsu junto al del capitán Hitsugaya- Isshin lo miro aún más preocupado.

-eso me preocupa aún más- tomo a Urahara de la ropa y lo sacudió como loco- ¿Qué tal si ese pervertido intenta hacerle algo a Karin?- chillo angustiado hasta que recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo mando a volar lejos, haciendo que el rubio suspirara.

-¿a quién llamas pervertido?- reclamo Hitsugaya con Karin en brazos, Isshin lo miro sobándose el golpe y después corrió hacia su hija y la arrebato de los brazos de ese asaltacunas.

\- por supuesto que a ti- refunfuño e ingreso con su hija a la mansión.

-¿de qué hablas?

-no creas que no sé qué esa ya no es tu apariencia- lo miro de pies a cabeza y Toshiro inmediatamente supo a que se refería.

-eso no tiene nada que ver… da igual- le miro molesto- deja de ser un mal padre y cuida de ella o cuando menos te des cuenta ella ya no estará a tu lado- dio media vuelta haciendo que su haori de capitán le diera un toque imponente e Isshin se quedó de piedra mientras Urahara reía de lo lindo.

-¿acaso me amenazo?- frunció el ceño rencoroso- quiere quitarme a mi hija- miro al rubio en busca de apoyo pero él se encogió de hombros cubriéndose con su abanico el rostro- ya te veré cuando tengas una hija y te la quieran quitar- Kisuke lo miro sin entender.

-para que eso ocurra lo veo difícil y en caso de tener una, no sería un padre celoso como tú- respondió con semblante serio y se separó de Isshin.

-¿y a este que le pasa?- negó con la cabeza, eso no era lo importante, llevo a Karin a su habitación y aprovechando que Orihime estaba en la mansión le pidió que curara a su pequeña.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en su división de lo más aburrido, su hermana hoy no había estado ahí para mínimo hacer algo juntos y a Rukia no la había visto desde que regreso, digamos que no era mucho el tiempo, unas horas, pero para él sí que era una eternidad. Suspiro mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos y se recargaba bien en el asiento, aun no podía creer que esa sorpresita lo hubiera estado esperando en Hueco Mundo.

Nell había solicitado su presencia ahí diciendo que era algo urgente por lo que no se lo pensó dos veces para ir, pero tan solo llego y fue recibido por un golpe de Grimmjow, los regaños de Nell para con la panterita y sus abrazos asfixiantes para él, estaba acostumbrándose pero no podía acostumbrarse del todo cuando el de cabello azul lo fulminaba por provocar en la peliverde que cada vez que lo viera lo abrazara.

Por si fuera poco fue una enorme sorpresa ver a Ulquiorra Cifer, no sabía que pensar al respecto y para ambos fue algo incómodo verse frente a frente, la última vez que se vieron no fue la mejor y menos cuando ambos tenían un orgullo que proteger, Orihime le dijo que había una posibilidad de que el Espada estuviera vivo, pero jamás pensó que sería verdad, ellos no dijeron más que sus nombres al verse, y aclararon una cosas importantes con Halibel, todo normal hasta que Ulquiorra dijo algo que no quería escuchar.

" _Ellos buscan a esa pequeña mujer con la que compartes una extraña relación, en el próximo ataque ten por seguro que la perderás"_

Todos se quedaron quietos al escucharlo decir aquello, pero después el pelinegro se tocó la cabeza en muestra de que dolía y fue rápidamente escoltado fuera, cuando Ichigo insistió en preguntarle él simplemente dijo que no sabía nada más, en caso de saberlo seguramente se lo diría. No eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, pero verlo vivo le dio una cierta tranquilidad a Ichigo, sabía que realmente no seguía a Aizen en su momento, esa pelea solo había sido por el orgullo de ambos y de no ser quienes eran, seguramente se llevarían muy bien, ahora podían.

Pero Rukia, siempre Rukia tenía que verse amenazada de alguna forma ¿Por qué el destino insistía en quitarle aquella luz que iluminaba su vida? Ya se había llevado a su madre, ahora intentarían llevarse a Rukia, no… él no lo permitiría, ahora con lo que Ulquiorra le dijo supo que podría evitarlo, aquel sueño que tuvo alguna vez no se cumpliría, él siempre podría alcanzarla sin importar que, estaba muy seguro de lo que pensaba, entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que si la perdería? Tomo una decisión, actuaria antes de que fuera tarde.

-Capitán Kurosaki- el pelinaranja se sobresaltó y vio delante de él a la capitana de la segunda división, ella le miraba con seriedad.

-Capitana Soi Fong- se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, solo que no supo porque sintió como si alguien lo fulminara, le restó importancia- ¿sucede algo?

-así es, hemos encontrado el lugar donde los Shinimashitas estarán en tres días al medio día- él la miro sorprendido- el mismo lugar donde encontraron a aquella mujer… es por ello que el Capitán Comandante nos ha enviado a nosotros.

-por nosotros se refiere…

-a usted- él se sintió incomodo por la formalidad con la que le hablaba, ella era muy pequeña junto a él y no parecía muy grande en edad, le era raro y digamos que él tampoco estaba muy grande, era por lo menos cien años más joven que ella- a Urahara Kisuke- esta vez y para sorpresa del pelinaranja, ella no llamo al rubio con desprecio, en ese momento se asomó el mencionado y le sonrió- la teniente Kurosaki y un escuadrón de las fuerzas especiales.

-eso quiere decir…

-quiere decir Kurosaki-kun- continuo Urahara- que es el momento para acabarlos sin la necesidad de recurrir al espejo, no tendremos que esperar a que ellos traten de revivir a aquel hombre.

-comprendo.

-¿en qué momento nos iremos?

-por el estado de salud de su hermana, lo conveniente será marcharnos en dos días para preparar lo necesario- respondió la pelinegra.

-¿mi hermana?

-Karin-san se lastimo tras usar Itami-contesto Urahara.

-¿entonces como permiten que vaya?

-ella insistió en venir, no pudimos negarnos- respondió la capitana- por lo pronto eso es todo- dio media vuelta tambaleándose un momento preocupando a ambos varones pero ella se hizo la desentendida y siguió su camino hacia su habitación en la segunda división.

* * *

Llego la mañana siguiente, el segundo día del concurso y era momento de la escena de la pareja favorita de todas, las concursantes estaban ansiosas por saber qué clase de escena haría Yachiru, les preocupaba un poco que todo terminara en desastre, ahora era cuando sabían que alguna otra debió haberlos elegido, ya se imaginaban tantos escenarios para este tipo de momentos que imaginar lo peor a manos de la zanpakuto del capitán del onceavo escuadrón les hacía estremecerse, porque… ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían ser románticas para una sádica niña?

-así que eso es lo que quieres hacer.

Karin se encontraba en su habitación, su cabello estaba suelto y dejaba ver que era un más largo ahora, mucho más de lo que lo tuvo antes de llegar a Soul Society, estaba vendada de las muñecas, frente, tobillos y abdomen. La pelinegra tenía delante suyo a Yachiru que la miraba con una sonrisa y a su lado estaba Yuzu, ella también estaba vendada un poco en varias partes del cuerpo, el problema no había sido que Orihime las curara, el problema había sido que aquella marca que profanaba sus cuerpos impedía a Soten Kisshun permanecer mucho tiempo curándolas, se rompía rápidamente y es por ello que la pelinarajna no pudo curarlas del todo, tampoco el Kido hizo mucho efecto.

-yo quiero ayudar en eso- sonrió de manera misteriosa la castaña mientras su hermana suspiraba.

-bien, te ayudaremos- la pelinegra cerro los ojos mientras se rascaba la nuca- después de todo Yuzu y yo ya teníamos planeado algo para ellos dos.

-¿Qué tienen en mente que sea digno del onceavo escuadrón?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirosa.

-mmm- ambas pusieron expresión pensativa.

-nos has puesto algo difícil de realizar, pero Yuzu y yo teníamos preparado algo especial para Ichi-nii por su ya pasado cumpleaños- la castaña asintió con una sonrisa y Yachiru espero ansiosa.

-¿Qué podría ser que involucra a Ichi y Kia-chan?

-pues…- Yuzu cerró los ojos mientras sonreía dulcemente- Nii-chan aún no ha avanzado nada con Rukia-chan y nosotras- miro cómplice a su hermana- le regalaremos algo muy especial esta noche, no era esa la idea, teníamos que prepararlo más, pero podemos hacerlo.

-las escucho…- ambas hermanas le relataron la idea y a ella le pareció muy buena, era una niña, pero si sabía que algo era bueno, es porque eso era realmente muy bueno- entonces yo me encargo de Kia-chan, ustedes de Ichi- les sonrió dulcemente mientras desaparecía en un shunpo.

-Nii-chan… ¿no trabaja hoy?

-no te preocupes Yuzu, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan- la pelinegra sonrió confiada mientras retiraba las cobijas de su cuerpo y se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué haces Karin-chan?- llamo la castaña.

-¿no es obvio?- tomo su traje de shinigami y se lo mostro, la joven negó.

-no puedes, aun no estamos curadas.

-puf, eso no me interesa, me aburro si no hago nada- renegó- además, si voy a la división a trabajar poder traer a Ichi-nii justo a tiempo.

-tienes razón pero… ¿no te molesta el golpe en la cabeza?

-la verdad es que no, fue mi culpa, ahora ya solo duele un poco.

-de hecho fue culpa de papá- una gotita de sudor escurrió por la nuca de Yuzu- recuerdo perfectamente que vi como cuando te traía con Orihime-chan golpeo tu cabeza con uno de los muros- la pelinegra fue rodeada por un aura maligna.

-ese viejo- apretó los puños con molestia.

-no fue su culpa, estaba muy preocupado por ti- la pelinegra suspiro y sonrió levemente, aún tenía que disculparse con su papá.

-bien, hay que ponernos en marcha.

* * *

Las AMS habían sido citadas a las ocho de la noche en una habitación contigua a donde un pelinaranja esperaba impaciente en el jardín de la mansión Shiba, apreciaba la lluvia mientras bebía un té caliente y su Shihakusho estaba desacomodado, el chico no tenía la menor idea de porque sus hermanas lo habían citado ahí desde hace media hora y nada más no aparecían, se estaba desesperando, digamos que no era tan paciente como se podía creer… mentira, nadie podía pensar que fuera paciente, de hecho esto ya era un record.

-Ichi-nii- Karin llego corriendo a su lado usando aun su uniforme.

-Karin… ¿para qué querían que nos viéramos aquí?

-es solo que Yuzu y yo te preparamos algo por tu cumpleaños.

-¿mi cumpleaños?- la miro sin comprender hasta que recordó que este año su cumpleaños había sido pasado por alto con todo lo que estaban viviendo con los Shinimashitas- no era necesario- le sonrió levemente.

-pero nosotras queríamos darte algo muy especial, será completamente tuyo y podrás hacer con este obsequio lo que tú quieras, no te preocupes, el regalo está completamente de acuerdo con que hagas con él lo que quieras- él la miro desconcertado ¿Cómo que el regalo estaba de acuerdo?- solo ponte de pie, cierra los ojos y espera…- aun con la duda obedeció a su hermana y se puso de pie dándole la espalda al jardín al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-¿listo Karin-chan?- llamo Yuzu al otro lado de la puerta, justo donde estaban las AMS, la pelinegra negó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas del lugar Isane-san?- pregunto Matsumo con una sonrisa al ver lo que Yachiru había organizado para este día.

-el jardín es hermoso y me sorprende que aunque este lloviendo la luna se asome elegantemente, yo le doy un 10- dijo soñadora la capitana mientras se asomaba hacia el jardín, Nemu tomo nota de los puntos.

-el momento me parece muy adecuado, siendo de noche y con lo que planean- miro en cierta dirección hacia Yuzu- yo también le doy un diez a esto presidenta- Nanao se acomodó los lentes tras dar su veredicto.

-Yuzu, Yachiru…- susurro Karin- es hora.

-Nii-chan- llamo dulcemente la castaña a su hermano mayor, el hizo un sonido para hacerle saber que la escuchaba- esta es tu sorpresa, puedes abrir los ojos.

El pelinaranja hizo caso a su hermana y abrió los ojos, lo que lo tomo por sorpresa fue ver como la castaña junto con Yachiru lanzaban hacia él a una hermosa pelinegra que vestía con un simple Kimono de color blanco, tenía un trapo en la boca que le impedía hablar y en la cabeza tenía un moño, un moño al todo tipo de caja de regalo. Atrapo a la chica, pero ante la fuerza del empuje ambos cayeron directo al estanque del jardín tras ellos, fueron rápidamente bañados por el agua del estanque y al mismo tiempo del agua de la lluvia, ahora sabían que tenían la mala costumbre de caer en estanques.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Karin, Yuzu?!- grito colérico en dirección sus hermanas, ellas le sonreía desde la puerta a la mansión.

-es tú regalo y como ya te dije, puedes hacer con tu regalo todo lo que quieras- sonrió maliciosa Karin mientras ambas entraban a la mansión.

-suerte Nii-chan- dijo por ultimo Yuzu.

\- el viejo ya les pego la locura- suspiro y esta vez miro a la pelinegra que tenía en brazos y estaba sentada en sus piernas, ella le miraba sonrojada por la situación, algunas lágrimas de la vergüenza se asomaban por sus hermosos ojos violeta.

Ambos estaban completamente empapados, pero digamos que la situación no era tan favorable para Rukia que mojada y vestida de blanco le daba una muy buena vista al pelinaranja, bueno, digamos que ella tampoco está ciega, podía apreciar lo demasiado apuesto que se veía completamente empapado, pero claro, todo se iba al carajo cuando sabia como se vería para él en ese momento y que por si fuera poco él no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿tu estas con ellas?- ella negó rápidamente- ¿te obligaron?- ella dudo al inicio, sin embargo negó con la cabeza nuevamente ya que técnicamente ellas le habían pedido ayuda para algo desconocido y no pudo negarse, Ichigo sonrió con su respuesta y la tomo de la barbilla- así que… puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera- ella lo fulmino con la mirada y negó muchas veces, lo escucho reír y no pudo evitar mirarlo un momento- bien quitemos esto y veamos qué es lo que mi regalo tiene por decirme- retiro lo que le impedía hablar y ella lo primero que hiso fue inhalar todo el aire que pudo.

-ellas… ellas me tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía que se trataba de esto- trato de justificarse.

-así que por eso te dejaste atrapar y vestir de esa…- la escaneo con la mirada de forma burlona y ella estuvo tentada a golpearlo- … forma…-termino de decir- y por si fuera poco ahora resulta que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.

-eso lo dijeron ellas, yo no estoy de acuerdo para nada Ichigo, así que…- se detuvo a mitad de lo que fuera a decir al sentirse más atraída al cuerpo del pelinaranaja y se estremeció por completo cuando el Kurosaki recargo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

-solo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte Rukia- ella iba a reclamarle, sin embargo escucharlo tan serio y que la estuviera abrazando de esa forma, le dio curiosidad, por lo que asintió para que el supiera que podía continuar, miro al cielo y las gotitas de lluvia no podían enfriar la calidez que Ichigo le brindaba.

-yo…- se puso nerviosa por lo que diría, pero era cierto- yo haré lo que tú quieras Ichigo- lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho, lo sintió sonreír en su cuello, pero sabía que no lo hacía con malicia, el pelinaranja se separó de ella y le permitió verlo sonreír.

-Rukia, hemos hablado muchas veces de lo mismo, nunca he podido decirte lo que siento- ella lo escuchaba atenta- sin embargo pienso que ambos podríamos saberlo si aceptas mi petición.

-claro ¿Por qué no? Dímela y te daré una respuesta- el sonrió por lo bajo ¿a quién engañaban? Ambos sabían perfectamente que era lo que sentían por el otro, simplemente que eran tan ingenuos que no sabían cómo demostrarlo, nunca nadie les enseño nada sobre esto, aprendieron juntos y por lo tanto, juntos se darían una respuesta.

-entonces… cuando acabemos con los Shinimashitas hay una sola cosa que quiero que aceptes- el desvió la mirada un momento mientras ella lo miraba atenta- cásate conmigo Rukia- las AMS, las Kurosaki y la mismísima Rukia se quedaron en pausa total, no se creían lo que habían escuchado. La de ojos violeta parpadeo unos instantes y él la miraba de una forma tan seria, sin burla y un poco nervioso por su respuesta que supo que él hablaba en serio.

-Ichigo…- en serio que no sabía que decir, jamás se lo espero, la tomo completamente por sorpresa, pero después regreso a la normalidad y le sonrió de una forma que solo le mostraba a él- bien, me casare contigo…- dijo finalmente y todos suspiraron aliviados, la pelinegra desvió la mirada y continuo- pero deberás pedírselo formalmente a Nii-sama- el Kurosaki se estremeció de solo pensarlo, pero ya tenía asegurado que el clan Kuchiki lo aceptaría por lo que asintió.

-gracias Rukia- la tomo de la barbilla y sin darle tiempo para nada aprisiono los labios de la pelinegra con los suyos robándole por completo el aliento, el pelinaranja ajusto su agarre en la cintura de ella y la atrajo más hacia sí tomándola de la nuca, ella lo tomo del rostro y delineo los labios del pelinaranja con la lengua hasta que estas se encontraron profundizando aún más el beso robándole un suspiro a ambos, la temperatura de sus cuerpos incremento bastante, debían detenerlo todo ahí.

Aun cuando no querían, tuvieron que separarse, no sabían lo que era ese sentimiento de querer más del otro, solo que no era algo muy sano en ese momento, cortaron el beso y vieron en el otro las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y respiraban con dificultad, cuando recuperaron el aliento Ichigo la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la tomo firmemente de una de sus manos.

\- entremos antes de enfermarnos- menciono el Kurosaki y ella asintió con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-yo jamás me enfermaría Kurosaki- golpeo levemente el abdomen del joven y él se rasco la cabeza un tanto pensativo- el que se enfermaría serias tú al ser tan débil.

-eso… eso no es cierto Rukia.

-sí, si- agito su mano restándole importancia- llora todo lo que quieras Ichigo, pero sabes que tengo razón- sin más siguieron discutiendo hasta entrar a la mansión, sin embargo había algo que no arruinaba el momento con sus tontas peleas, y era el verlos sonreír de esa forma y que no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento.

-fue hermoso- chillo Hinamori de lo más contenta- y algo acalorado ¿no?- todas asintieron y Karin la miro un tanto rencorosa por lo que ella le sonrió levemente- lo siento Karin-san, yo no quería utilizarlos, a ti a Shiro-chan.

-da igual, estoy de acuerdo en que fue por una buena causa- miro por donde esos dos se habían ido- Ichi-nii, el jamás había sido tan feliz, no hasta que la conoció, ni siquiera con nosotras es tan abierto, sin embargo me alegra verlo así.

-la vida de Ichi-nii tomo sentido desde hace casi cinco años.

-¿Cómo califica la confesión Nanao-san?- pregunto Matsumoto impaciente.

-pues más que una confesión, fue una proposición, por lo que lo máximo que puedo darles son 16 puntos- todas sonrieron satisfechas.

-¿las acciones?- pregunto nuevamente la exuberante mujer.

-yo les doy un 47- respondió Hinamori- todo fue perfecto, Kurosaki-san en todo momento la cuido aun cuando estaban mojándose bajo la lluvia, él le brindaba calor.

-entonces Yachiru-sama tiene un puntaje de 90 puntos- dijo Nemu tras hacer el conteo de puntos.

-¡pero!- intervino Nanao- aun cuando todo fue perfecto, recibió ayuda de Karin-san y Yuzu-san, por lo que es penalizada con cinco puntos menos- Yachiru le enseño la lengua de forma aniñada pero no dijo más.

-ya que nos hemos enterado de esto- comenzó Karin mirando cómplice a su hermana- nos gustaría participar de espectadoras en los siguientes- Yuzu asintió dando la razón.

-lo siento… chicas- ellas la miraron decepcionadas- pero el juego se suspende por los siguientes dos días, mañana partirán a una misión ¿no es verdad?- Karin asintió- pues se marchara la pareja del día de mañana en ella, por lo que lo reanudaremos tan solo vuelvan, recuerden que esta batalla es decisiva y todos apoyaremos de alguna forma.

-bueno, pero queremos verlo cuando se reanude.

-sí, solo esperemos que todo salga bien en esa misión.

* * *

Al día siguiente los tres capitanes en compañía de la teniente Kurosaki y un pelotón de integrantes de las fuerzas especiales partieron rumbo a Inuzuri donde prepararon todo lo necesario para acorralarlos, llego el día deseado, Urahara le explico a Ichigo el motivo por el que descubrieron donde y a qué hora estarían los nueve Shinimashitas reunidos, había notado un patrón desde aquella primera vez en que los enfrentaron y fue fácil para él y Mayuri descubrirlo.

La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, faltaban tan solo seis horas para que todo sucediera, por su parte en la mansión Kuchiki el ambiente estaba tranquilo, Rukia y Yoruichi estaban hablando sobre la propuesta de Ichigo de hace dos noches, la pelimorada se sorprendió mucho de que el pelinaranja se decidiera finalmente a proponérsele a Rukia.

-¿hoy no iras a ver a Urahara?- pregunto tomando un poco de té, ambas se habían despertado con un mal presentimiento y decidieron desayunar juntas.

-¿verlo?- la miro sin comprender- ¿acaso Ichigo no te lo dijo?

-¿decirme que?

-él y Urahara fueron de misión a Inuzuri.

-¿Qué? No, el solo me dijo que iría con Karin y la capitana Soi Fong a una misión, nada peligroso.

-¿Qué Soi Fong que?- pregunto preocupada y la pelinegra no comprendió- ¿Cómo es que ella fue de misión?

-¿Qué tiene?

-que Soi Fong va a tener un bebé- respondió y algo hizo click en Rukia.

-espera- se puso de pie- entonces Ichigo, Karin, Urahara y la Capitana Soi Fong fueron a Inuzuri a…

-a detener a los Shinimashitas- culmino Yoruichi y Rukia sintió como el aire dejaba de entrar a su sistema.

-la capitana Soi Fong está embarazada…- choco con una pared.

-Rukia ¿Qué sucede?

-Karin esta con ella…

-¡Rukia!- la tomo de los hombros.

-¡no puedo quedarme aquí!-grito desesperada- ¡debo ir a Inuzuri!- sin más tomo a Sode no Shirayuki, dejo a Yoruichi con la duda, pero no le importo, debía llegar a tiempo, solo tenía cinco horas para llegar y evitar...

No era posible, ella se encargó de cambiarlo, Urahara y Soi Fong ni siquiera estaban casados, las cosas no estaban ocurriendo como en su ilusión, ¿entonces por qué se preocupaba tanto? No, ella lo sabía, una vez alguien le dijo que puedes cambiar la forma en que pasa, más no lo que debe pasar ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que Ichigo y ella habían tenido otro momento lleno de dicha? ¿Por qué ahora que todo parecía estar bien? si ella no llegaba a tiempo a Inuzuri… si ella no llegaba al lado de Ichigo y Karin a tiempo… la muerte era lo único que deparaba el futuro.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capitulo del mes, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos, seguirla, comentar y sobre todo leerla :)**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **natsumivat:** Lo siento, yo también casi cuelgo a Yachiru cuando lo releí pero estuvo bueno el momento así que mejor lo deje, creo definitivamente que esa pedida de matrimonio es tal cual la haría Ichigo por eso la hice con ese ambiente, tan entre romántico como con sus personalidades de por medio, con este capitulo sabrás que le depara a lo que paso en el final del capitulo anterior, gracias por el cumplido, me alegra que el capitulo te gustara y pues bueno... disfruta este ;)

 **8579:** si supongo que fue algo inesperado, tampoco era mi idea original, pero me dije a mi misma ¿por que no? y así quedo el capitulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, se más que nadie que estas aquí por el ByaYoru y las cosas se pondrán intensas :) pero eso no sera aun en este capitulo, espera un poquito más.

 **Marifer potosme (anónimo):** !Muchas gracias! me encanta saber que la historia les gusta, en serio que es fabuloso saberlo, se que no soy la mejor y que voy mejorando pero si a ti te gusta, espero que la forma de escribir mi historia a futuro no te desagrade, busco mejorar y creo que lo hago poco a poco. !oh! ahora eres de las mías, yo amo el ByaYoru Bl créeme que sus momentos son los que más me gustan escribir 7u7 espero puedas seguir leyendo ;)

 **lovetamaki1: Respuesta a los capítulos 7 y 8-** : Yo considero a Byakuya como un amor de hombre, la verdad es que al inicio nos mostraban a alguien muy frió pero conforme avanzaba en la historia me di cuenta que es de los más cálidos de Bleach, se perfectamente que Hisana fue su mundo y por lo tanto no seria tan fácil que Yoruichi entrara a su vida, necesitaban un enpujoncito, ella no encontró la manera correcta de expresarse y ya era justo que Byakuya pusiera más de su parte, es por ello que dejo en claro que tanto significan ambas en su vida. Créeme que si me vi muy tentada a poner esa noche de pasión entre ambos jajaja pero no era el momento, recien habian comenzado a estar bien juntos que aun les faltaba un poco para eso, créeme que pronto pasara algo entre ellos tal vez un poco intenso, aun me lo estoy pensando, es obvio que Urahara es tan malditamente suertudo que de los cuatro el seria el ganon, la verdad creo que tienes razón en que debe recompensar a Matsumoto por lo que consiguió 7u7. Ichigo y Rukia siempre han sido un amor y sus momentos no podían ser para menor, por su parte con Ishida y Nemu tenles un poco de paciencia con este capitulo estoy segura que te darás cuenta que ente Nemu y él no hay nada y que Ishida es el único que no se da cuenta que puede perder a Orihime con la llegada de Ulquiorra.

 **La verdad es algo que ya había pensado mucho y que no se si ponerlo o no, a muchos les desagrada, a mi en lo personal no, pero por respeto a ustedes mis lectores les haré la pregunta decisiva para ponerlo o no.**

 **¿USTEDES QUIEREN QUE PONGA LEMON?**

 **Se que es mi historia y puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera, pero a final de cuentas son ustedes los que la leen por eso es su decisión ustedes dirán en los siguientes capítulos ;) sin más que decir por ahora, disfruten el capitulo :D**

* * *

 **Nido Shinimashita.**

La lluvia caía por montón, con cada choque un nuevo sonido, los arboles estaban completamente mojados al igual que las cuatro personas presentes, el cielo gritaba en relámpagos y lloraba en su lluvia, tal vez porque quería acompañar su dolor, o porque sufría con él, el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, generaba en el ambiente un mundo de completo sufrimiento y agonía, pobre de él, pobre de esa familia que ni con agua el dolor se llevaría. Se escuchaban muchos golpes al suelo y un fuerte llanto acompañado de gritos y lamentos, lloraba por ella, lloraba por él.

Una mujer de cabello negro en brazos de un hombre de rubios cabellos apreciaba la escena con culpabilidad al igual que el hombre con pena, lamentaban que eso estuviera pasándole, se dice que si eres bueno llegaran a ti cosas buenas, entonces… entonces ¿Por qué? Porque el tiempo se empeñaba en manchar su vida de rojo, no lo entendía. Un apuesto pelinaranja tenía su ser hecho pedazos, no por ella solamente, sino por todos los que sufrirían con esta triste perdida.

La tenía a ella en brazos, la aferraba a su ser en busca de su calor, de una vida latente que lamentablemente se había desvanecido minutos atrás, no lo entendía ¿Por qué precisamente a ella? ¿Por qué una muerte podía ser tan dolorosa? Sabía que había asesinado, le molestaba al inicio pero ahora era diferente, porque la habían asesinado a ella en esta ocasión, porque la había visto llorar al no querer morir, porque el mismo la vio perder el brillo de sus ojos por más que le suplico que se quedara con él.

Irónico, el siempre creyó que esto nunca le sucedería, siempre pensó que era imposible ver morir a esta persona, porque se suponía que él había crecido para estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitara, su existencia era solamente para protegerla, era su trabajo, un trabajo que una vez alguien le había encomendado, un fracaso total, no pudo proteger su pequeña existencia, siempre vio en ella a una mujer fuerte, una mujer que no perdería su lucha por la vida tan fácilmente.

La abrazaba fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir, no ahora, aun no estaba listo para una perdida así, sus lágrimas salían velozmente, su llanto, el de su alma, no podía soltarla, aun la quería a su lado, quería ver su sonrisa y disfrutar a su lado muchos momentos más, quería más tiempo, más, más, porque ella no podía haber visto su vida arrebatada de la manera más cruel, esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla ¿entonces porque se sentía tan real? ¿Por qué su pecho dolía de esa forma? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar?

Gritaba desesperado, cada vez la abrazaba más fuerte, quería que esto fuera una broma, una cruel broma de ella, esperaba que de un momento a otro abriera los ojos con ese brillo tan típico en ellos, que le sonriera y le dijera que había caído, pero no, ella ya estaba muerta, su piel se había puesto tan fría, el color de sus labios se tornó oscuro, tomaba su cabello azabache entre sus dedos e incluso este ya estaba sin vida, no podía dejar de temblar, tal vez por la impresión del momento o porque quería contener su llanto aunque no pudiera.

Por más que la moviera no había respuesta de su parte, era como un maniquí, dolía saber que apenas unas horas atrás habían hablado, reído y jugado juntos cosas que solo ellos entendían, dolía saber que por más que ahora quisiera decirle todo lo que siente por ella, ella ya no sería capaz de escucharlo, ya no sería capaz de darle una respuesta. Esto era tan parecido a aquella ocasión, esa vez también llovía, solo que la que yacía muerta era su madre, no ella, su pequeña hermana menor, uno de sus mayores tesoros.

-Kurosaki…- comenzó Urahara tratando de calmar al muchacho.

-¡Déjame!- grito mirándolo molesto, aun no estaba listo, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, no sabía siquiera si podría caminar.

-sé que esto es difícil, no puedo comprender el dolor que sientes…

-¡no, no puedes! ¡Déjenme solo!- miro también a la pelinegra que lloraba en silencio, porque eso había sido su culpa.

-escúchame un momento, necesitamos irnos de aquí, tus heridas son demasiadas, si no te tratamos pronto morirás.

-que mejor- rio irónico- así… así podría estar con ella…- termino con voz temblorosa mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-no estás hablando en serio…- esta vez hablo Soi Fong- ¿no pensaras que permitiremos que mueras también?

-pero…

-no podemos traerla de vuelta- continuo la pelinegra- pero tú debes ser fuerte, tu familia no soportaría perderlos a ambos- él la miraba con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

-es que… ya no sé qué hacer…- su interior dolía con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, porque estaba cayendo a la realidad, la desesperación le estaba haciendo ver que todo esto era realidad.

-no tienes que temer nada- la pelinegra posiciono una de sus manos en su hombro- todo saldrá bien.

-¿Cómo…?- iba a reclamar pero ella le sonrió levemente.

-ya has visto lo necesario.

-¿eh?

-es momento de despertar Capitán Kurosaki- dijo finalmente.

* * *

-Capitán Kurosaki- llamo nuevamente la capitana de la segunda división mientras agitaba su hombro levemente- debemos preparar todo, no puede seguir durmiendo.

El pelinaranja no sabía que sucedía, solo sabía que su pecho dolía demasiado y unas cuantas lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos, sobre estos tenia puesto su brazo derecho y sentía como alguien agitaba suavemente su hombro, escucho la voz de la Capitana pelinegra, levanto levemente su brazo y pudo ver como la pequeña mujer le veía con seriedad.

-bien, lo esperaremos para que nos ayude- sin más que decir dio media vuelta donde Urahara ya la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-un sueño…- suspiro aliviado- un sueño demasiado real.

-¿todo bien Ichi-nii?- Karin ingreso a la habitación en la que se encontraba, su corazón palpito con gozo y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, no pudo evitarlo, se sentó rápidamente en la cama y cuando su hermana llego donde él estaba la rodeo firmemente con sus brazos.

-todo bien Karin- respondió mientras su hermana con algo de duda también lo abrazaba.

-¿te sientes bien?- solo lo sintió asentir en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, suspiro un momento y después se separaron- debemos ir con Urahara y la capitana Soi Fong para preparar todo con los hombres de las fuerzas especiales.

-vamos- el pelinaranja puso un semblante más serio sin embargo uno decidido, no sabía lo que era, ni porque se sentía de esta forma, pero presentía que ese sueño podría ser un claro adelanto de lo que sucedería en unos minutos.

-vamos- le sonrió su hermana al verlo regresar a la normalidad y caminaron juntos hasta encontrarse con el resto.

-¿y cómo están tan seguros de que aparecerán aquí?- pregunto un poco escéptico el pelinaranja al ya encontrarse en el mismo sitio donde se reencontró con Riruka.

-¡vaya! Kurosaki-san duda de mis habilidades- oculto su rostro tras su abanico y sonrió con superioridad, Soi Fong se mantenía al margen, se le notaba preocupada por algo y fue por lo que Urahara aprovecharía la situación- Soi Fong-chan- la llamo y ella lo fulmino inmediatamente con la mirada, como odiaba que ese idiota le llamara de una forma tan estúpida, una cosa era el Capitán comandante, porque ¡Vamos! No podía golpear a ese hombre por el gran respeto que le tenía aun cuando fuera otro idiota, pero con él sí que no lo permitiría.

-vuelve a llamarme de esa forma, por una vez más que lo digas- le miro amenazante al momento en que desenvainaba su Zanpakuto y los hombres de las fuerzas especiales aparecieron rodeándolos- y no vivirás para contarlo- Suzumebachi se transformó en su mano a la etapa Shikai y lo apunto directamente al cuello, los presentes sonrieron nerviosos mientras que los hombres de las fuerzas especiales esperaban una orden de su líder sin importarles lo que sucedía realmente, el rubio levanto las manos como si se rindiera, los hombres desaparecieron y Suzumebachi se encontró envainada como si nada hubiera pasado.

-eh…- trato de decir el pelinaranja- Urahara-san.

-como decía…- prosiguió el Capitán- junto con el Capitán Kurotsuchi hemos notado los patrones de movimiento de un cierto Riatsu corrosivo recorriendo Rukongai desde hace unas semanas, no podemos asegurar que sean ellos, o por lo menos no podíamos asegurarlo- señalo con su abanico a la pelinegra a su lado y ella lo fulmino- la Capitana Soi Fong al igual que ustedes ya los ha enfrentado.

-reconozco su Riatsu- corto al rubio ya que lo estaba haciendo para largo- y en conjunto con mis hombres de las fuerzas especiales les hemos seguido el rastro, podemos asegurar que estarán aquí al medio día, ya sea de paso o porque quieren esto- mostro los cuarzos que el pelinaranja inmediatamente reconoció- tienen una onda de sonido a cierta frecuencia que estamos cien por ciento seguros ellos han escuchado.

-el científico loco…- tomo la palabra Karin- ¿finalmente descifro lo que son?

-así es Karin-san, estos cuarzos no solo permiten la transferencia del riatsu corrosivo sin matar, sino también son comunicadores, es con esto con lo que nos han tomado por sorpresa en varias ocasiones, nos han estado vigilando con ellos.

-¿Cómo es esto posible?

-las ondas de frecuencia se adecuan al sonido de la sangre en movimiento de las personas cercanas a él, permiten descifrar lo que hablamos e incluso un poco de cómo estamos físicamente, también de las personas que han estado en contacto directo con ellos, son un arma de rastreo letal.

-y no solo eso… lo que ellos querían es que nosotros los activáramos, estaban dormidos.

-como el Hogyoku.

-exactamente Kurosaki-san, solo había una persona capaz de hacerlo, ese fue el Capitán Kurotsuchi, y ahora que les hemos ahorrado el trabajo vendrán a buscarlo.

-quiere decir que todo lo que hemos dicho ellos lo escucharon- aseguro Karin.

-no precisamente, si bien es cierto que el Capitán Kurotsuchi lo activo, también creo un mecanismo que lo desactiva.

-ese mecanismo es…

-la marca que tienen ustedes cinco en sus cuerpos.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡ah!- Karin cayo rápidamente con la respuesta- Yuzu me lo conto, que cuando la encontraron Nemu-san la llevo con ese hombre para tomar muestras de la marca.

-con dos de ustedes aquí es fácil bloquearlos.

-hace quince minutos liberamos una onda expansiva a Kilómetros para asegurarnos por completo que vendrían por ellos.

-¿no es demasiado obvio que les tendemos una emboscada?

-no, de hecho es una gran oferta.

-¿de qué hablas?

-ellos ya tienen todas las piezas juntas, justo donde quieren, este sitio no es cualquier lugar, hace mucho una puerta infernal se habría aquí, la misma que lleva al sitio donde se encuentra ese hombre, aquí sucederá todo, los cuarzos, los marcados- miro a ambos hermanos- ¿Qué más pueden pedir?

-ya están aquí- dijo la pelinegra y una fuerte presión espiritual se sintió sobre ellos.

Los nueve Shinimashitas hicieron acto de presencia, se posicionaron sobre las ramas de los arboles al mismo tiempo que la lluvia caía con demasiada intensidad, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo y Karin. Nunca antes los habían tenido cara a cara, por ahora ellos solamente habían visto a Kazuma, Kasumi y aquella chica de cabello rosa que había llegado a atacarlos en el palacio del Rey Espiritual.

-¿sorprendidos?- Soi Fong chasqueo la lengua, en el momento en que los nueve habían aparecido se sintió muy débil, la presión espiritual que tenían era demasiado grande para ella, tal vez antes no lo habría notado, pero ahora en su estado si, su respiración se entrecorto y el único que lo noto fue Urahara- ya iba siendo hora de presentarles al resto de mis siete hermanos- Kazuma sonrió burlón e Ichigo frunció el ceño ¿no se suponía que Ulquiorra debería haber sido uno de ellos?

-no mientas Kazuma- rio una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos azules- Karin-chan ya me conoce ¿no es verdad?- la pelinegra desenvaino su Zanpakuto.

-Shipu, Shi no kigen- Karin apunto con su espada a la mujer que le sonreía burlona.

-tranquila- levanto las manos para evitar que le hiciera algo- lo de tu novio no fue mi culpa, ya estaba ahí- sonrió sínicamente- ¿Por qué no utilizarlo?

-no se deje llevar teniente Kurosaki- Soi Fong la tomo de una de sus manos para que no se anticipara a lo planeado.

-ya basta de juegos- menciono de forma imponente la mujer de rojos cabellos- es hora de tomar lo que por derecho nos pertenece.

Mientras Kazuma se quedó esperando a verlos derrotados, Kasumi, Azami y dos de los hombres del grupo se lanzaron contra ellos, es probable que todo fuera distinto a lo que vio Rukia una vez, pero no quitaba que si pudiera suceder lo que ahora el mismo Ichigo había visto, mujeres contra mujeres y hombres contra hombres, el resto de Shinimashitas se mantenía imperturbable, veían todo analizando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas Ryoko?- pregunto Kazuma con una sonrisa- o mejor dicho ¿a quién buscas?

-a ese hombre… me lo prometiste…

-lo siento, Kasumi lo reclamo primero- se encogió de hombros mientras veía divertido como la mujer apretaba los puños.

-fui al mundo humano, le facilite las cosas a Kasumi y ahora me dices que él no será mío… ¡fingí ser una humana! Te deje las cosas fáciles con Shihoin Yoruichi ¿Qué ha hecho ella? ¿No se supone que ella es tu mujer?- pregunto colérica, pero él la fulmino.

-no te equivoques, Riruka es mi pareja, Kasumi… bueno, ella solo está ahí cuando es necesario.

-no pensaras traicionarme ahora…

-podrá ser para la que lo tenga en su poder primero- concedió finalmente, ella asintió más satisfecha- pero si soy yo el que lo atrapa… lo matare- ambos sonrieron y prestaron atención a lo que sucedía.

-esto es aburrido- menciono uno de los gemelos albinos- pensé que sería más interesante.

-miren…- Kazuma señalo con el rostro y sus seguidores vieron lo mismo que él.

Urahara luchaba aburrido contra uno de esos shinimashitas mientras que Ichigo lo hacía más dispuesto a acabarlos, no podía darse el lujo de permitir que ese sueño se volviera realidad, mucho de lo que estaba sucediendo ahora le parecía haberlo visto antes, no recuerda mucho de su sueño pero seguramente todo esto llevaría a…

La capitana Soi Fong estaba teniendo problemas contra Kasumi, era difícil enfrentarla, su velocidad cada vez era menor y sentía su cuerpo muy cansado con solo usar la forma Shikai de Suzumebachi, de cuando en cuando chocaban sus armas, la mujer con una sonrisa, ella con el ceño fruncido, debía librarse de ella para llevar acabo el "plan" necesitaba quitársela de encima pronto, con un último choque de armas Kasumi logro hacer retroceder a Soi Fong que cayó al suelo, Karin desvió un momento la mirada hacia ellas.

La pelinegra mayor chasqueo la lengua con preocupación, la mujer pelirroja se alejó a una distancia prudente y preparo su zanpakuto con aquel letal riatsu corrosivo, Ichigo comprendió lo que sucedería a continuación, trato de ir hacia la capitana Soi Fong pero los dos hombres contra los que estaban luchando él y Urahara lo tomaron de los brazos impidiéndole ir, Urahara no podía moverse al ser iluminado por el espejo de los gemelos albinos.

-llego su fin capitana- sonrió arrogante, esto era perfecto, ella mataría a una capitana ¿Qué mejor que eso para obtener lo que quería? Miro hacia Kazuma que asintió serio, regreso su mirada a la pelinegra.

Karin quedo estática unos segundos, al parecer todos estaban quietos por lo que sucedería, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero algo que llamo su atención fue ver como la pelinegra mayor miro un instante a Urahara y apretó el puño sobre su vientre, no cabía de la impresión, pero no había duda, tenía que evitar ese ataque, con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitió se posiciono delante de la Capitana para sacarla de ahí, ignorando por completo que un ataque letal iba directo hacia ella.

-¡Karin!- Ichigo grito con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, aquella mujer de cabello rojo se dirigía hacia su hermana dispuesta acabarla, la desesperación lo invadió, su hermana no podría evitar el ataque y él estaba aprisionado por dos de sus enemigos, un hombre de cabello platinado y ojos azules y el otro de cabello negro y ojos morados, su sueño no debía cumplirse.

Karin reacciono gracias al grito de su hermano y se giró, pudo ver que la mujer pelirroja iba sobre ella, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, los tres capitanes miraban expectantes, la pelinegra Kurosaki abrió los ojos sorprendida y todo delante de ella se volvió rojo, sangre… la expresión de Ichigo no pudo haber sido más preocupada que la de ahora. Karin cayó al suelo como peso muerto, una gran cantidad de sangre bañaba su rostro. Nadie comprendía lo que ocurría, las facciones de Ichigo se transformaron y logro finalmente zafarse del agarre de esos dos.

No sabían cómo era posible que de la nada una nube de tierra se había levantado en el momento justo en que Kasumi encesto su ataque a Karin, Ichigo corrió en esa dirección, tenía que llegar con su hermana, un nudo se formó en su garganta. De pronto la nube de tierra se disipo, las gotas de lluvia se volvieron cristales que cayeron velozmente y después siguió su estado líquido, finalmente pudieron ver lo que ocurría.

-¿todo bien Karin?- la pelinegra miro delante suyo y asintió un poco asustada y con algo de frio- me alegro de llegar a tiempo.

Rukia sonrió levemente mientras se inclinaba hacia la pelinegra y limpiaba los rastros de su propia sangre del rostro de la niña, después se giró hacia la mujer pelirroja que la miraba perpleja, no la vio venir pero pudo contener su ataque al último minuto para no matar a ninguna de las dos chicas, no sabía lo que pudo haberle pasado si las mataba, Kazuma la fulminaba con la mirada desde lo alto de un árbol.

-bien, parece que tenías planeado acabar con ella- Rukia limpio a Sode no Shirayuki que estaba bañada en sangre, la sacudió un poco permitiendo ver que la manga de su shihakusho estaba desgarrada y de su brazo derecho escurría mucho de aquel líquido vital, había sido herida de ese brazo al tratar de detener el ataque, era algo grave, tal vez podría haber perdido el brazo pero había sabido cómo actuar- ¿Qué te parece si yo acabo contigo?- le sonrió arrogante recordando lo que esa mujer podría haberle hecho a su hermano.

-no te creas la gran cosa por detener mi ataque, fui yo la que lo contuvo- le regreso la sonrisa con superioridad poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Karin- Ichigo llego con su hermana y la tomo en brazos, la pobre aun no salía de la impresión, realmente sintió que moriría por ese ataque, toda ella temblaba en los brazos de su hermano, ambos Kurosaki veían a la pelinegra delante suyo- Rukia yo…

-silencio- regaño ella sin mirarlo- yo me hare cargo de esto, tú tienes que hacerte cargo de algún otro si no quieres que te quiten a algún contrincante- le miro por sobre el hombro y le sonrió, justo en ese momento llegaron personas que hacia bastante tiempo no hacían acto de presencia.

-Kenpachi- llamo Ichigo y él le sonrió de lado mientras preparaba su zanpakuto para arrasar con unos cuantos shinimashitas.

-tu cara de estupefacción es horrible Ichigo- Ikkaku le mostraba una sonrisa ladina mientras permitía ver su ya liberada Hozukimaru.

-¿en qué momento la cara de estupefacción podría ser hermosa Ikkaku?- Fuji Kuyaku se mostraba en las manos de su dueño muy dispuesta a atacar.

-yo me hare cargo de Karin-san- Hinamori se acercó al pelinaranja y le sonrió levemente, ayudo a la pelinegra a mantenerse de pie y la llevo un poco más alejada de todo ese montón de barbaros.

-no te quedes quieto Ichigo- llamo Hirako- Kuchiki ya te lo dijo, si no te mueves no tendrás con quien luchar después- mostro su tan peculiar sonrisa mientras desenvainaba su zanpakuto.

-Hirako…- lo miro sorprendido, no, realmente estaba sorprendido de que todos ellos estuvieran ahí, se suponía que esta misión la llevarían a cabo solamente ellos.

-no seas engreído mocoso- Kurotsuchi apareció con su extraña nueva apariencia siendo seguido de Nemu- es lógico que esta misión no la llevarían a cabo ustedes.

-¡oh! Capitán Kursotsuchi- llamo Urahara haciéndole señas y el científico rodo los ojos ignorándolo- me parece que te tomo mucho hacer tu acto de presencia- le susurro a su lado sobresaltando al capitán y lo primero que intento hacer fue cortarlo con Ashisogi Jizo pero el rubio fue más rápido y lo esquivo con una sonrisa burlona.

-hmp- se encogió de hombros- ni siquiera estaba en nuestros planes aparecer en este instante, pero la mocosa Kuchiki hizo acto de presencia- miro a la pelinegra que se estaba retando con la mirada con la pelirroja.

-deberíamos comenzar el ataque- Hitsugaya apareció, escaneo con la mirada a Karin un momento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¡Yuju!-llamo Matsumoto tras su capitán- hemos llegado a auxiliarlos.

-si aún no era el momento planeado ¿Por qué intervienen ahora?- pregunto Soi Fong acercándose a donde apareció Byakuya acompañado de Yoruichi.

-¿no es obvio Soi Fong? Les estaban dando una paliza- respondió Hirako y ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-eso era parte del plan- renegó ella.

-pues a mí me pareció muy realista su actuación capitana Soi Fong- llamo Kurotsuchi y ella chasqueo la lengua.

Si bien, todo esto había sido planeado y el único que parecía no saberlo era Ichigo y posiblemente Karin, nada quitaba el hecho de que por poco Karin pierde la vida tratando de proteger a la pelinegra y que ella no pudo activar el Bankai. La idea era tenderles una trampa a los Shinimashitas, sería muy tonto de parte de todos mandar a solo tres capitanes si tenemos en cuenta que posiblemente estos tipos son capaces de arrasar con Seireitei, el plan era engañarlos, hacerles creer que tendrían todo ganado y por lo que se podía ver, a Ichigo no querían lastimarlo.

Es por ello que a unos kilómetros del lugar del enfrentamiento esperarían los capitanes del onceavo, duodécimo, quinto y decimo escuadrón al momento justo para atacar, todo eso sería cuando la capitana Soi Fong liberara el Bankai, el motivo por el que Byakuya y Yoruichi estaban ahí también, era porque Rukia había salido muy alterada de la mansión y decidieron que lo mejor era seguirla, la pelinegra paso por donde el resto de capitanes estaba esperando y los ignoro por completo, tenía que llegar a tiempo y así lo hizo, es por ello que aquellos que esperaban habían aparecido antes.

-fallaste completamente en dar la señal ¿tan difícil era?- la pelinegra solo ignoro a Shinji, el ambiente se tornó pesado.

-fue mi culpa- menciono Karin un poco alejada- al no ser más rápida en evitar que se acercaran a ella, la Capitana no tuvo tiempo para activar el Bankai y cuando hubo la oportunidad intentaron asesinarnos-Ichigo comprendió que había sido el único que no sabía del plan, todos dejaron de culpar a Soi Fong y comprendieron, daba igual, ya todos estaban ahí para pelear, aunque claro que había tres personas que no se tragaron ese cuento para nada.

-a mí no me interesa si ella podía o no darnos la señal- Kenpachi comenzó a liberar grandes cantidades de Riatsu- a mí me interesa saber quién es el más fuerte aquí- con Nozarashi apunto a cada una de las cabezas de los Shinimashitas, cuando su zanpakuto apunto a Kazuma sonrió demasiado alegre y se abalanzo contra él, el peliblanco chasqueo la lengua, no podría enfrentarse a esa bestia sin salir demasiado perjudicado.

-¡llamen a los seguidores!- grito la mujer de nombre Ryoko y aparecieron aproximadamente cien personas cubiertas por capuchas.

-esto será aún más interesante- susurro Ikkaku- no tendremos que pelearnos por los seguidores, solo por los Shinimashitas- tanto él como Kenpachi corrieron en dirección a los seguidores tratando de llegar a los nueve importantes, incluso Kasumi se había replegado.

-esto es hermoso- menciono Yumichika siguiendo a su capitán y comenzando a pelear contra los seguidores, desvió por un momento la mirada hacia cierta dirección, sonrió levemente, regreso su atención a sus contrincantes y pues bueno… los salvajes del onceavo escuadrón se estaban llevando la gloria del momento.

-Nemu, deja de mirar cosas innecesarias y procedamos a capturar un espécimen- llamo Mayuri a su teniente al ver como la "inútil", según sus palabras, miraba a los integrantes del onceavo escuadrón, a uno en específico.

-si Mayuri-sama- respondió ella y juntos se dirigieron hacia el primero que encontraron.

-veamos… teniendo en cuenta que somos- Hirako conto con los dedos a los Shinigamis presentes- dieciséis, y descontando a…- miro a Nemu, Karin, Hinamori y Matsumoto- cuatro, tres de nosotros se quedara sin Shinimashita.

-hablas de ellos como si fueran un premio- Ichigo lo miro con una gotita de sudor en la nunca, el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-no me interesa luchar con ninguno de ellos- menciono Hitsugaya- no me cuentes en esto Hirako.

-bien… uno menos.

-la Capitana Soi Fong y yo no pelearemos- comento Urahara con una sonrisa- debemos hacernos cargo de un asunto importante, tomo a la pelinegra en brazos y desaparecieron en un shunpo, algunos los miraron extrañados, Yoruichi negó con la cabeza.

-bien… yo pido a la hermosa pelirroja- continuo Hirako.

-¡no! Yo me enfrentare a ella- Rukia estaba decidida a acabar con la mujer que si lo lograba, le traería muchos problemas a su hermano, el capitán de la quinta división se resignó y cuando los seguidores se vieron arrasados por los locos del onceavo escuadrón, los Shinimashitas se dispersaron y con ellos los shinigamis a los que enfrentarían.

* * *

-veo que me toco un loco- menciono el varón de los gemelos albinos- no importa, antes que nada están mis modales, mi nombre es Mushoku ¿Cuál es el tuyo extraña criatura?

-hmp, extraña criatura- rio divertido por la referencia- interesante, pero más interesante será ver como se conforma un organismo como tu… Nemu.

-si Mayuri-sama- la pelinegra se abalanzo contra el shinimashita y la batalla comenzó.

Donde Mayuri luchaba era cerca de las casas completamente destruidas anteriormente por el riatsu corrosivo ¿Qué mejor lugar que ese para usar su Bankai si era necesario? Así no se arriesgaría a ser regañado por matar inocentes en el proceso gracias al veneno, no es que le importara la gente, ni el regaño, lo que le molestaba era tener que escuchar las largas platicas del idiota Capitán Comandante que ahora tenía el Gotei 13. Unos kilómetros más lejos hacia el norte se encontraba otro dúo listo para luchar.

-es un asco que me tocara luchar contra alguien como tú- un apuesto rubio de ojos dorados estaba sentado sobre la copa de un árbol y miraba aburrido a la persona que enfrentaría- hubiera preferido luchar contra esa hermosa niña que casi muere a manos de Kasumi, incluso contra la despampanante capitana de hielo… aunque claro- cerro los ojos un momento- habría sido perfecto luchar contra la sexy morena.

-no me interesa lo que querías- ambos chocaron sus Zanpakuto.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesto tanto? ¿Qué mencionara a las de cabello azabache o… que mencionara aquella mujer de cabello morado?

-no es algo que te importe.

-¿Cómo dijo Ryoko que se llamaba? ¡Ah! Si, Shihoin Yoruichi.

-ahora es Kuchiki Yoruichi y preferiría acabar con esta palabrería absurda de una vez por todas.

-oh… eres un esposo celoso- sonrió de lado- más divertido será ver tu cara cuando esa mujer este entre los brazos de Den-sama, por si te lo preguntabas ese es mi nombre.

-no pedí que me lo dijeras.

-bueno, ahora lo sabes y muero por escuchar que esa morena llame mi nombre mientras…

-shire, Senbonzakura.

El rubio rio divertido ante la actitud de ese chico bonito, justo la clase de hombres que más odiaba, habría preferido luchar contra alguno de los otros, odiaba verlos, nadie puede ser más apuesto que Den. Byakuya luchaba elegantemente y a una velocidad poco común para comenzar una pelea con las navajas de su Zanpakuto, en ese momento el tal Den se vio en problemas. Al este de ese lugar otra batalla se llevaba a cabo.

-y pensar que tendría que conformarme con la copia barata de esa hermosa mujer con cabello de fuego- Hirako se lamentaba, incluso habría preferido a una de cabello azul, pero se la ganaron y tuvo que quedarse con la de cabello rosa.

-¿copia barata?- pregunto molesta-¿acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti?

-si te soy honesto… no, eres pequeña, estas hecha una tabla, tu cabello parece teñido ¿tus ojos… son azules? Pues no me gusta cómo se ven en ti- se estremeció como si realmente lo que tuviera delante suyo fuera el peor esperpento del mundo.

-ya te daré a tu atractiva- se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el rubio pero se detuvo a mitad de camino por un comentario de Shinji.

-ni lo sueñes, dudo mucho que en algún momento hagas una digievolución para parecerme atractiva, solo resígnate, naciste fea y morirás fea.

-digi… ¿Qué?- negó con la cabeza- olvídalo creo que el apuesto hombre de cabello negro tiene más derecho a quejarse si soy hermosa o no- menciono refiriéndose a Yumichika.

-esta ignorante que no sabe ni siquiera que es una digievolución- negó reprobatoriamente haciéndola rabiar más.

-¡te matare!- sin más se abalanzo contra Shinji- recuerda esto Shinigami, mi nombre Azami y seré la "horrenda mujer" que te derrotara.

-al menos lo acepta- continúo el Capitán de la quinta división interceptando el ataque.

Hacia el sur se encontraba un apuesto pelinegro luchando grácilmente hasta que se estremeció, tomo sus brazos tratando de calmar aquel escalofrió, seguramente un esperpento de la vida se había atrevido a mencionarlo, negó con la cabeza, no era momento de juzgar si algo era hermoso o no, tenía que ganar esta pelea a como diera lugar pero… ¿Cómo se concentraría contra ese esperpento?

-no puedo, definitivamente no puedo luchar contra eso- señalo cubriéndose el rostro.

-no entiendo a qué te refieres- menciono casi sin vida la fémina de los gemelos albinos.

-eres demasiado fea…- señalo mirándola un momento, ella ni se inmuto.

-no puedo hacer nada contra mi apariencia- se encogió de hombros- y tú no eres muy apuesto que digamos- el pelinegro la miro en shock- puedo decir que Kurosaki Ichigo es más guapo, el de cabello blanco, Hitsugaya Toshiro también te gana y ni qué decir del señor Byakuya Kuchiki-sama- Yumichika la miro extrañado ¿acaso escucho bien? ¡La rara que parecía no tener sentimientos llamo a Byakuya señor y por si fuera poco agrego el sama después de su apellido!

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme que no soy hermoso?

-no dije que no fueras hermoso- continuo y eso hizo que el pelinegro se calmara un poco- solo que esos tres son más apuestos- inclino la cabeza de lado dándole una apariencia adorable.

-tks… basta de palabrería, si no puedes ser hermosa y para ti no soy lo más hermoso del mundo, creo que lo mejor será derrotarte hermosamente- su Zanpakuto con aquellas cuchillas curvas se pintó con una esencia de color verde- Ruri'iro Kuyaku… es momento de ponernos serios- su arma se transformó en aquella verdadera apariencia, estando lejos y con el resto concentrado en batallas, no habría problema para usar esta versión del shikai.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto mientras veía como las raíces se dirigían hacia ella y la aprisionaban.

-solo algo que acabara contigo de la manera más hermosa posible.

Esta era una lucha demasiado sencilla para alguien como él si tenemos en cuenta que parece ser que aquello gemelos no están hechos para la lucha, todo podría terminar más rápido de lo que pensaron. Hacia el sur de donde se encontraba Mayuri luchando, se encontraba otro loco en plena lucha, pero se le veía aburrido ¿Por qué precisamente le tocaba uno tan débil?

-esto es basura- se quejó.

-¿me está llamando basura?- pregunto un hombre de cabello negro y ojos morados.

-si te queda póntelo- bufo por lo bajo desapareciendo su shikai- esta pelea ni siquiera me durara para calentar un poco- chasqueo la lengua.

-¡oh! Mi señor, nunca juzgue un libro por su portada- le sonrió levemente, eso llamo la atención de Kenpachi, no la tonta sonrisa, sino lo que dijo, solo una cosa podría significar eso, aquel hombre tenía un As bajo la manga.

-bien… si la cosa es como dices yo Zaraki Kenpachi terminare contigo con todo mi poder- su shikai apareció y con ello una oleada infernal de riatsu desprendida del enrome Capitán.

-sorprendente- admiro- mi nombre es Kazuya, Zaraki Kenpachi, detesto la lucha- el shinigami frunció el ceño- sin embargo… ¡no está de más luchar contra alguien tan fuerte como tú!- su expresión se transformó por completo a la de un psicópata que se abalanzo hacia Kenpachi dispuesto a masacrarlo.

-esto si me gusta- rio a carcajadas y comenzó a luchar con todo lo que tenía por dar, ese tal Kazuya era una bestia total.

Con cada choque de armas entre esto barbaros, una fuerte corriente de Riatsu se generaba en el ambiente, si de por si el clima ya era malo para una lucha, la cosa se puso más interesante cuando los relámpagos comenzaron a caer a unos metros de ambos. Hacia el este de esa dirección dos hombres luchaban con una sonrisa pintada en sus ojos, uno más elegante que el otro pero en fin era una sonrisa.

-eres alguien de temer, jamás me imagine que un tercer al mando tendría tal fuerza.

-¿ha?- pregunto- ¡¿pues con quién diablos crees que estas luchando mocoso?! ¡¿Eh?!-giro su Zanpakuto con maestría entre sus manos- soy Madarame Ikkaku, el hombre que te asesinara como miembro del escuadrón de Zaraki.

-¿Por qué me dices tu nombre?- retiro un mechón platinado de cabello que caía sobre su rostro.

-nosotros tenemos la costumbre de decirle nuestro nombre a la persona que vamos a asesinar, es justo para ustedes saber el nombre de quien los mato, así no tienen que buscar venganza con un desconocido.

-ridículo pensamiento, pero en fin, si esa es tu tradición la respetare completamente- se enderezo dando un aire arrogante y al mismo tiempo imponente- mi nombre es Mitsuo.

Ambos comenzaron su lucha, de cuando en cuando se alejaban al casi ser el blanco de esos relámpagos, Ikkaku no podía estar más contento, este tipo parecía ser un princesito pero no… tenía un gran poder consigo, nada podía ser más perfecto que eso, hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto. Al sureste del lugar donde tiempo atrás encontraron a Riruka, se encontraban dos hermosas mujeres luchando decididamente contra la otra muy dispuestas a acabar con el enemigo lo más rápido posible, solo que había un pequeño detalle, una de ella no podía asesinar a la otra por el simple hecho de que la necesitaban.

-veo que te contienes.

-debo de hacerlo, si te asesino justo como lo deseo, Kazuma se enojara conmigo y no me dejara tomar mi recompensa.

-¿recompensa?

-no es algo que te incumba.

-no, tienes razón, no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que ese hombre te haya prometido, no es como si en este instante fueras capaz de derrotarme.

-que no se te olvide- sonrió con superioridad- que ya te he derrotado antes.

-me engañaste por completo, lo admito- ambas se posicionaron en la copa de un árbol- pero no suelo perder contra el mismo enemigo dos veces.

-existen excepciones Shihoin Yoruichi- sonrió de manera ladina- así que recuerda mi nombre- con una de sus manos movió su cabello azul oscuro y la miro con esos ojos de color rojo- Ryoko, la mujer que te derrotara.

-¿Ryoko?- Yoruichi se quedó pensativa, ese nombre le sonaba de algo, solo que no sabía exactamente de dónde.

-así como escuchaste.

-ya veo- sonrió brevemente- tu eres la simple humana que puso los ojos en el hombre equivocado aquella ocasión- la vio apretar los puños y chasquear la lengua- que pena que una mujer como tú no le llegaría nunca- la peliazul no soporto más ser insultada y se lanzó contra Yoruichi con Zanpakuto en mano.

La pelimorada sonrió triunfante ¿Qué era mejor que hacer perder al enemigo los estribos? Por ahora no conocía nada mejor y disfrutaría obtener la victoria en esta revancha, lógico es decir que la morena esquivaba elegantemente los ataques de aquella Shinimashita que atacaba ciegamente, anteriormente habían luchado y la peliazul parecía no tener habilidad con las armas, en esta ocasión se notaba que no era tan cierto ese hecho. En el lugar donde el encuentro con los Shinimashitas comenzó, dos hombres luchaban.

-¿nunca te rindes?- bostezo mientras retenía el ataque de un pelinaranja.

-parece ser que eres tú el que nunca se rinde- respondió Ichigo al ver detenidas sus Zanpakuto.

-tienes razón, pero tú al menos deberías darte cuenta que no tienes ningún motivo para luchar contra mi ¿Quién te ha dicho que soy tu enemigo? Yo simplemente llegue a este lugar y me atacaste- hablaba de manera dolida haciendo al Kurosaki rabiar más de lo debido.

-¿Qué no has hecho nada eh?- Ichigo apretó aún más el agarre en sus Zanpakuto haciendo que un poco de sangre saliera de sus manos- ¿quieres que te diga mis motivos para luchar?

-me gustaría escuchar con que te justificas, después de todo, aquellas peleas anteriores que has librado no han sido justificadas, espero que contra mí lo logres.

-¿Qué no han sido justificadas dices?

-para nada, si no mal recuerdo atacaste a Abarai Renji tan solo llegado a Karakura.

-fue porque ataco a Rukia.

-llegaste a Seireitei atacando a todo Shinigami que se pusiera en tu camino.

-tenía que rescatarla- apretó los dientes.

-¿y porque cuando la tuviste en tus brazos te quedaste a luchar con Kuchiki Byakuya?

-porque el intentaría matarla.

-por favor, no te engañes a ti mismo, todo este tiempo has lastimado inocentes por tu estúpido orgullo de hombre, ninguno de ellos te hizo nada realmente, se lo hicieron a Kuchiki Rukia no a ti.

-ella es alguien a quien tenía y tengo que proteger.

-¿acaso ella te lo pidió?

-no… pero es obvio yo…

-sí, es obvio tu orgullo se veía en juego si no derrotabas al enemigo que en alguna ocasión te dio una paliza ¿Qué acaso no fue lo mismo con Aizen Sosuke? Si no mal recuerdo él no te hizo nada y aun así fuiste a derrotarlo.

-se llevó a Inoue.

-error, Ulquiorra-chan- dijo burlón- fue el que la secuestro y en todo caso, yo no recuerdo que fueran tan amigos.

-no estuviste ahí, no sabes lo que yo sentía por ella en ese momento.

-no, si lo sé, solo estabas agradecido de que ella haya ido por la princesitas Kuchiki, sin embargo la usaste de excusa para luchar contra los Espadas en Hueco Mundo.

-¿sabes? No necesito que me recuerdes mis luchas pasadas.

-es necesario mocoso- Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada por el sobrenombre-¿Cuál es el motivo por el que luchas contra mí?

-dañaste a mis amigos… lastimaste de la manera más cruel a Riruka.

-¡oh sí! Riruka…- el pelinarajna lo ataco por el simple hecho de atreverse a mencionar a la pelirrosa en su presencia- no te enojes por eso Kurosaki, después de todo, para ti… ella nunca fue una amiga, todos los de Xcution nunca fueron unos amigos para ti y eso lo sabes perfectamente, tú los tienes en tu memoria como herramientas que hicieron que Kuchiki Rukia volviera a tu lado.

-tú no sabes nada… ni siquiera estabas ahí, ¡así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto y pelea de una maldita vez!

Nuevamente comenzó el choque de espadas, Kazuma sonreía, había logrado su objetivo, Ichigo se estaba cuestionando tantas cosas mientras intentaba concentrarse en la lucha, lo había manipulado tan bien que ahora sería más fácil derrotarlo. Mucho más lejos de ellos se encontraba la última pareja que luchaba en ese campo de batalla que cada vez se veía más peligroso para los que se estaban recuperando.

-No entiendo cuál es tu motivo para querer enfrentarme- una escultural mujer de cabello rojo sonreía a la pelinegra que tenía delante- hubiera preferido luchar contra tu hermano.

-con que yo entienda mis motivos para luchar contra ti es suficiente, pero si tu pequeño cerebro no es capaz de razonar o siquiera comprender un motivo tan simple, supongo que tendré que explicártelo- le sonrió un momento y la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua- tan sencillo es que como Capitana del Gotei 13 es mi deber destruir al enemigo.

-ridículo, hubieras elegido a cualquier otro- lanzo su largo cabello por detrás del hombro- pero precisamente me elegiste a mi princesita.

-delante de ti no tienes a ninguna princesa- la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando un inmenso frio invadió el lugar y una hermosa Zanpakuto apuntaba justo hacia su cuello- solo soy la Capitana de la treceava división Kuchiki Rukia, la mujer que te detendrá en este instante.

-no, no- tomo su rostro mientras Rukia abría los ojos con sorpresa al notar que la mujer pelirroja que tenía delante desaparecía y se posicionaba tras ella- no, princesita, es por el futuro ¿no es verdad?- rodeo con sus brazos a la pelinegra asiendo que esta sintiera los ojos más pesados- tu nos pertenecerás… tanto como tu hermano me pertenecerá solamente a mí- por más que con eso Rukia intento reaccionar, no pudo y la mujer susurro en su oído- y en ese momento la batalla habrá terminado puesto que Kurosaki Ichigo no tendrá más aliados en los cuales apoyarse.

-si yo ya tengo tan en claro lo que ustedes planean, no creas que conseguirán todo tan fácilmente- la temperatura descendió aún más, la mujer pelirroja noto como sus brazos se comenzaban a congelar por lo que se alejó rápidamente- esta tiene que ser la última batalla y créeme cuando te digo que sin ver el futuro- oculto su expresión bajo su cabello- puedo ver que los perdedores serán ustedes- le sonrió con superioridad y una pelea entre ambas comenzó finalmente.

* * *

Urahara había tomado a Soi Fong en brazos y la había llevado lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla, por extraño que le pareciera ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando la dejo recargada en el tronco de un árbol, ella se veía tan pensativa que le estaba preocupando, pero como siempre él no podía decirle nada porque seguramente se enojaría, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, sobre todo el hecho de que no pudiera activar el Bankai, poco es decir que la capitana tuvo varias oportunidades y ni siquiera lo intento.

-escúchame atentamente- miro en dirección a la pelinegra que tenía oculta su expresión bajo su cabello- no pienso repetir nada de lo que diga en este momento, ni siquiera se te ocurra interrumpirme porque ahí terminara todo lo que tengo por decirte- él se mantenía expectante y a una distancia prudente para no molestarla, la vio levantar su rostro para mirarlo directamente, no transmitía nada en su ser, simplemente era la Capitana de la segunda división que él conocía, hacía tiempo que no la veía de esa forma que lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

Todo este tiempo ella había estado alejándose de él, desde que comenzó a seguirla por todos lados hace casi tres años, la pelinegra lo evitaba demasiado, incluso últimamente se le notaba más renuente a verlo, no sería raro si no fuera porque se le notaba nerviosa, ella ya había dejado en claro lo que sentía al igual que el en muchas ocasiones, aun cuando ella le sonara de juego, él hablaba con verdades, pero lo tenía preocupado, ella había perdido esa esencia que tanto le gustaba, no es que no le gustara la mujer que ella era ahora, sino que lo único que él deseaba es que aun cuando tal vez estuvieran juntos, las cosas no cambiaran, no era algo que fuera con él ni mucho menos con ella.

-es cierto que mi estado actual ha cambiado demasiado, no he podido ser la misma desde que se te ocurrió venir a Soul Society, eres alguien muy molesto, realmente odio eso de ti, odio eso de todos, no me gusta en lo que me he convertido últimamente porque se perfectamente que esta mujer no soy yo, yo no le huyo a nada, menos a un idiota como tú.

El rubio la miro con tranquilidad, aunque claro que para aligerar el ambiente le dieron ganas de interrumpirla y decirle un gracias irónico por cómo se refería a él, pero no pudo, más bien no quiso interrumpirla, no solo por la "dulce" amenaza que le dio, sino porque ella estaba actuando como siempre debió haber sido, parece ser que era el momento en que ella finalmente le daría una respuesta.

-por tu culpa he conocido un lado de mí que no me gustaba para nada conocer, no es malo ser como soy ahora pero no va conmigo, si soy una mujer que se guía por sus sentimientos por muy dura que parezca, siempre he estado lista para todo lo que se ponga en mi camino, si tengo que morir lo hare bien porque eso es algo que deseo, morir haciendo lo que más me gusta, no me convertí en Capitán del Gotei 13 por seguir a Yoruichi-sama, lo hice porque luchar es mi vida, no es algo que pueda dejar fácilmente.

La pelingra se puso de pie y camino hasta donde el rubio se encontraba, Urahara estaba recargado en un árbol, justo el que estaba delante del de donde ella estaba, se enderezo un poco cuando la tuvo delante suyo, con ese semblante de siempre, de la mujer que ha luchado grandes batallas sin trastabillar en sus decisiones, sin rendirse siquiera en la situación más difícil como ya lo fue el robo de su Bankai.

-hay una sola cosa que voy a pedirte y una única cosa que te voy a prometer en lo mucho o poco que me quede de vida- el asintió y ella suspiro para después mirarlo directamente a los ojos con una mirada decidida y en cierta forma de reto, la mirada que siempre le ha dirigido solamente a él.

-pues hazme tu petición- ella lo fulmino, se suponía que no tenía que interrumpirla.

-voy a dejar mi puesto de Capitán tras esta pelea- el abrió los ojos con sorpresa- lógico que tu serás quien tome mi lugar, pero no te emociones, solo será por unos meses- agrego y el asintió- mis motivos te los diré pronto, aun no es el momento.

-¿y eso cuándo será?

-cuando yo así lo decida, ¡ahora deja de interrumpirme idiota!-una venita ya palpitaba en su frente, definitivamente ese tonto era como un niño, nunca se quedaba callado- esta es mi petición- el ambiente se sintió más ligero de pronto- ya basta de juegos Urahara Kisuke, sabes perfectamente que como hemos actuado no somos realmente, quiero que todo siga su curso, cada quien por su lado como ha sido siempre- eso no le pareció mucho, iba a negarse a su pedido pero lo que ella dijo a continuación lo dejo callado- y esta es mi única promesa para un hombre como tu…- la lluvia que había estado cubriéndolos se detuvo de repente- cuando termine de acomodar todo lo que sucede conmigo… estaremos juntos.

Una fuerte brisa de parte de las intensas batallas llego hacia ellos, movió tanto sus ropas como sus cabellos, el sombrero que el rubio siempre utilizaba cayó al suelo, ella no cambiaba su expresión para nada y él no salía de la sorpresa ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¡Finalmente ella lo estaba aceptando! No era como aquella vez en que le jugo chueco, tampoco como cuando Matsumoto les dio aquella bebida, ella lo había dicho.

-ahora… es momento de ir con el Capitán Hitsugaya- rompió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos, la lluvia volvió a caer y Urahara reacciono- le debo una disculpa a la Teniente Kurosaki.

-tal vez sea momento de unirnos a la batalla también- tomo su sombrero del suelo y le sacudió un poco, no sabía bien que le sacudía porque estaba de lo más mojado pero era para ocultar un poco su emoción.

-tal vez tengas razón- dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a donde sintió el riatsu del Capitán de cabello blanco.

De entre los arbustos se asomó una teniente con cámara en mano que había conseguido del duodécimo escuadrón, una sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, había obtenido un momento de oro y justo en el día que a esta pareja le tocaba, los vio alejarse por lo que decidió adelantarse con Shunpo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo Urahara volteo a verla y le sonrió levemente, ella le corrió, no sabía cómo es que ese hombre se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, pero era mejor escapar, llego con el resto de Shinigamis y respiro más aliviada mientras ocultaba la cámara en su ropa.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas Matsumoto?- regaño el peliblanco a sus espaldas.

-¡oh!- giro para sonreírle contenta y abrazarlo contra su pecho aún bajo reclamos del pequeño no tan pequeño realmente- solo obtuve un poco de iluminación en el ojo de la tormenta- término en el momento justo en que los capitanes llegaban con ellos y Karin veía al chico con una sonrisa sufrir en los brazos de su teniente.

* * *

-Kyoko-chan ¿estás bien?- llamo Orihime al momento de ver como la niña se tocaba el brazo que no dejaba de sangrar.

-es solo que Rukia-san está luchando y ha salido herida, no te preocupes- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-no, permíteme curarte un momento- sin esperar más curo a la pelinegra.

-¿todo bien?- Ishida ingreso a la habitación siendo seguido de Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro.

-todo bien Ishida-kun- sonrió la pelinaranja, el desvió la mirada con tristeza, Tatsuki lo noto y apretó los puños.

-Ishida- llamo la pelinegra mayor mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba fuera de la habitación.

-¿todo bien aquí?

-todo bien- respondió Orihime a la pregunta del chico que veía su celular como si no hubiera mañana ¿en serio había señal en Soul Society?

-no te asustes Orihime-san, Rukia-san saldrá herida en la batalla y seré yo la perjudicada, es algo normal- la pelinaranja asintió mientras retiraba su escudo.

-comprendo, pero tú también deberías comprender que Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san están luchando contra un enemigo muy fuerte, no por nada te dejaron al cuidado de la mansión Shiba- apretaba los puños, aun después de tantos años le seguía preocupando que sus amigos salieran heridos y ella no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-¿Por qué no jugamos con Haru-kun?- pregunto mientras sonreía para hacer sonreír a la hermosa joven de cabello cálido.

-tienes razón, a Riruka-chan le encantara que juguemos con él.

-no sé de qué hablas loca- la mencionada apareció en la puerta asustando a Keigo, sin embargo no se le paso por alto que fuera demasiado bella- a Haru-chan no le gustaría ser cuidado por ti- sin embargo su hijo no mostraba lo que su mamá decía, el pequeño le extendía sus brazos a la pelinaranja y a Riruka no le quedo de otra más que darle a su hijo.

-tienes razón Riruka-chan, tal vez él no quiera estar conmigo- le sonrió a su amiga- pero soy egoísta y yo quiero jugar con él- le hizo cosquillas al pequeño y este reía alegremente.

-esta no es la batalla decisiva- comento la pelirosa capotando la atención de Kyoko- Kazuma no morirá tan fácil- apretó sus brazos contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que temblaba, ver a la pelinegra le hacía saber que ya todo había comenzado y por más que deseaba que Ichigo lo derrotara de una vez, sabía que no sería tan fácil.

* * *

-has perdido esperpento- Yumichika tocaba su frente con superioridad mientras veía a la albina envuelta en sus raíces.

-me parece que te has equivocado… nosotros no somos nueve por cualquier cosa y tampoco trajimos a Ulquiorra-chan por pura diversión… de hecho lo trajimos como una prueba de nuestros poderes, cada uno tiene habilidades distintas y me parece que las usaremos ahora para escapar.

-¿escapar?

-mi nombre es Shoto, sin luz, por lo tanto… no tengo vida o vitalidad que puedas quitarme con esta técnica- la albina se liberó de las raíces y desapareció de la vista del pelinegro.

* * *

-Nemu, es hora de llevarlo a nuestro laboratorio- Mayuri dio media vuelta mientras la pelinegra se acercaba al hermano albino, este había recibido una dosis letal de veneno que lo había dejado fuera de juego o eso creían.

-que tonto, un loco que piensa que puede matarme con aquella sustancia.

-¡oh! Así que sigues con vida.

-eso es obvio ¿Qué acaso mi nombre no te sonó para nada? Mi nombre lo dice todo, sin color, ningún color alterara a algo que no tenga color, solo lo tomara como suyo ¿sabes porque tu veneno funciona con otros contrincantes?

-no entiendo ninguna de tu simple palabrería absurda, no te necesito muerto después de todo.

-tonto, esa arrogancia te llevara a tu muerte, una persona, cualquiera que sea tiene color, toda sustancia también lo tiene y es por eso que cuando el veneno ingresa al sistema de una persona esta se ve afectada hasta morir, los colores se pueden mezclar generando de esta forma una alteración, yo no tengo color, no puedes alterarme y es por eso que esta pelea a terminado- el albino desapareció y ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo.

* * *

-¡no creas que me has derrotado niño bonito!- grito un rubio de ojos dorados al verse completamente cubierto de sangre, su propia sangre, Senbonzakura había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para atacarlo sin piedad alguna.

-deja de resistirte, has perdido, acéptalo.

-¡no! ¡Den-sama no pierde y menos contra tipos como tú!- renegó tratando de levantarse.

-ya te he derrotado, no hay nada más que decir- Byakuya se acercó hacia el rubio que lo miro asustado- es una pena que te hayas enfrentado contra alguien como yo, de haber sido cualquier otro tal vez te tendría compasión, pero yo no soy así, al haber perdido solo te espera la muerte- el pelinegro regenero su Zanpakuto que ni siquiera se había visto en necesidad en ingresar a la etapa Bankai e hizo un corte limpio, Den cayó muerto en el suelo y el Kuchiki envaino su Zanpakuto mientras le daba la espalda, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-en serio que te la creíste, que tonto ¿pensabas que alguien como tu podría matar a alguien como yo? Que tonto, definitivamente un tonto completamente- rio a sonoras carcajadas jactándose de haberlo engañado- ¡Yo soy Den-sama! ¡Un Dios! ¡El legado de los antepasados! Eso es lo que mi nombre significa, puedo volver el tiempo atrás en mi persona tantas veces como yo lo decida, tu jamás serás lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar el tiempo de mi poder- sin más desapareció- la próxima vez que me enfrentes ten por seguro que no tendrás la misma suerte.

* * *

-has dado muy buena pelea, pero no lo suficiente como para derrotar a alguien del escuadrón de Zaraki.

-¿eso… eso crees?- el apuesto chico de cabello platinado y ojos azules, se limpiaba la comisura de la boca al mismo tiempo que respiraba con dificultad al estar completamente hincado en el suelo- yo creo que esta pelea la he ganado yo.

-Claro, me lo dice tu estado actual- lo apunto con Hozukimaru.

-hablo en serio- lentamente se puso de pie y fue iluminado por una luz cegadora haciendo que Ikkaku se cubriera, cuando la luz desapareció vio que el chico estaba impecable, ningún rastro de herida había sobre él.

-espero recuerdes mi nombre, significa hombre luminoso, toda herida que obtenga en batalla será sanada con la luz- en ese momento el tercer al mando noto como la luz del sol lo iluminaba- al igual que mi poder se incrementara con ella, pero no te preocupes- dijo al verlo tan apaleado- hoy no es el momento de continuar con esta batalla- desapareció e Ikkaku le siguió el rastro a donde el encuentro comenzó.

* * *

-¿Qué acaso no te lo dije? Yo te demostraría la belleza que buscas en una mujer- Shinji se encontraba acorralado contra un árbol, su garganta era amenazada por una Zanpakuto sin embargo el miraba atento a la ahora escultural mujer de cabello rosa que tenía delante- mi nombre significa flor del cardo, una flor que no es de las más bonitas, sin embargo en ella se oculta una belleza incomprendida por cualquier hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas conseguir tomando esa hermosa apariencia?

-¿ahora si te parezco hermosa? -Sonrió arrogante mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas haciéndola ver de lo más deseable para Shinji- esta es mi verdadera apariencia- se acercó lo suficiente al rubio como para rosar sus labios sin la necesidad se retirar su Zanpakuto de la garganta del capitán.

- _Hiyori me matara si se entera_ \- era el pensamiento que lo consumía, pero no podía evitar caer en los encantos de esta mujer.

-flor del cardo, tan horrenda como hermosa para muchos al igual que tan inocente como peligrosa para todos- estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando ella se alejó- por ahora esta batalla la he ganado, no puedo quedarme más tiempo y al final de cuentas, un hombre como tú no es lo suficientemente atractivo como para poder besarme- la pelirosa desapareció y Shinji regreso a la realidad, había caído en su trampa y eso le había costado la pelea.

* * *

-esto fue más basura de lo que espere- Zaraki tenía su Zanpakuto como normalmente la tiene y delante suyo estaba Kazuya, el hombre que parecía que podría darle buena pelea pero al final no, se estaba desangrando por completo y seguramente moriría pronto.

-eres una bestia- se quejó desde el suelo.

-ya ni vale la pena esperar a que te levantes, de todas formas morirás- sin decir nada más le atravesó el cuello con su Zanpakuto.

-que pérdida de tiempo- Kenpachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la escena había regresado al mismo lugar donde comenzó, ninguno de los dos estaba herido, sin embargo él se sentía cansado, como si hubiera peleado demasiado.

-¿Qué…?

-¿no logras entenderlo?- le miro con seriedad para después sonreír- mi nombre significa pacifico, todas mis peleas las resuelvo así, sin embargo no a todos les gusta mi forma de pelear por lo que mejor les hago entrar en una ilusión, una donde peleamos justo como mi contrincante espera, le hago perder todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo regresar a la realidad, una realidad donde no paso dicha batalla y el enemigo perdió sin la necesidad de que siquiera me moviera un poco.

-eres un…- trato de abalanzarse contra él, pero se sentía tan cansado, tanto como aquella vez en que lucho contra Ichigo.

-no pierdas el tiempo, has perdido y fuiste tú el que me dio una pelea completamente basura, espero no tener que luchar contra ti nuevamente- se marchó y Kenpachi no pudo seguirle.

* * *

-¿te sorprende princesita?- Rukia se encontraba en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad- supongo que no puedes ni hablar.

-cállate- dijo con lo poco que su cuerpo le permitía, no podía ni moverse.

-te lo explicare de una manera fácil, Kasumi significa niebla, soy tal como aquella que ves pero entre más cerca estés no veras nada, puedo introducirme en el cuerpo de mi enemigo, en sus memorias e incluso en su riatsu, es por ello que solo me basto introducirme un poco en ti para absorber todo el Riatsu que tienes.

-tks- Rukia chasqueo la lengua mientras apretaba los parpado con fuerza, había perdido, no había podido mostrarle a esta mujer todas sus habilidades, no había tenido tiempo de siquiera moverse un poco porque ella la tomó por sorpresa desde que la pelea inicio.

-tienes suerte de que no pueda matarte- se acercó a la pelinegra y la giro para que quedara boca arriba, la levanto en sus brazos y juntas aparecieron donde Kazuma y los otros Shinimashitas estaban, algunos Shinigamis también estaban ahí.

* * *

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué un gato como tú le ganaría a un dragón como yo?- ambas mujeres respiraban con dificultad, Yoruichi tenía que admitir que Ryoko era un contrincante difícil de vencer-¿recuerdas aquella vez que el hielo se hizo agua y mi Zanpakuto fue insoportable para ti? Es porque soy un dragón como mi nombre lo dice, mi poder se basa en el fuego, no es algo que una gatita pueda derrotar.

-sin embargo sigo en pie y tu estas a punto de colapsar- puntualizo Yoruichi pero la peliazul en vez de enojarse por el comentario sonrió.

-que estupidez, no te das cuenta que mi fuego se introdujo en tu ser, dicen que el fuego es deseo, no se equivocan- la pelimorada en ese momento noto como su vientre vibraba en excitación ¿Qué diablos le había hecho?-¿lo sientes no? Ese fuego en tu vientre que no has sentido desde hace años, uno que debe ser atendido y que ahora te llevara a tu derrota.

-no creas que eso me hará perder- sonrió con suficiencia pero sus piernas temblaban y algunos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.

-te hare sufrir aún más, Kazuma nos está llamando, debemos ir con él, esta no es mi derrota por huir, si tú te rindes al deseo que palpita en tu ser seré yo quien gane esta batalla y créeme que estando casada yo gano.

-eso no es algo que tenga que ver contigo- su voz entrecortada daba prueba suficiente de su estado, pero era obvio que ella no se rendiría a esto, es cierto que está casada y lo que siente debería ser saciado, sin embargo no es como si ella y Byakuya compartieran ese tipo de actividades y mucho menos le daría el gusto a Ryoko.

-no te preocupes querida, yo sé que ganare, el fuego que implante en tu interior incrementara poco a poco, una sola persona podrá quitarlo y créeme que esa no eres tu- rio con suficiencia- será divertido verte sufrir por esto y no creas que soy cruel- levanto una mano viéndose arrogante- después de todo tú también lo disfrutaras, será como un favor de mi parte antes de quitarte al hombre que amas- Yoruichi cayó al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que sentía y Ryoko se marchó.

* * *

-¡¿Qué significa esto Kazuma?!

-no seas tan ruidoso Kurosaki, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo en este lugar- todos los shinimashitas estaban ahí y seguramente intentarían escapar, algunos Capitanes ya estaban con él pero todos se veían cansados al igual que el pelinaranja, pero él estaba preocupado Rukia estaba en brazos de esa pelirroja, las palabras de Ulquiorra lo estaban bombardeando y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-¡Rukia!- ella le miro con desesperación, no quería irse, no con ellos y no tenía la fuerza para zafarse del agarre de esa mujer, mucho menos para enfrentarse a todos los Shinimashitas que seguramente le impedirían escapar de ahí.

-¡oh ella!- señalo Kazuma con una sonrisa ladina- solo queremos llevarnos un premio al haber ganado la trampa que nos tendieron, miren que perder en su propio juego, es para recordarlo- se rio de todos, el resto de Shinigamis llego, Rukia los miro a cada uno hasta que vio a su salvación, el Capitán Hitsugaya la miro al mismo tiempo que asintió con la cabeza.

El lugar se congelo por completo y los Shinimashitas no pudieron moverse por unos segundos, sin embargo fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Ichigo la tuviera a salvo, en sus brazos, como siempre debe ser, a su lado. Los shinimashitas no esperaron más, tal vez les arrebataron una carta de triunfo, pero tampoco era como si en ese momento la necesitaran, se marcharon sin mirar atrás y en cierta forma los Shinigamis se sintieron aliviados.

-ahora tenemos mayor información sobre sus habilidades, no es que no seamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotarlos, es que elegimos al contrincante incorrecto- Urahara se posiciono delante de todos- para nuestro próximo enfrentamiento estaremos más preparados, creo que lo mejor será volver al Seireitei por ahora.

Todos se dirigieron al Seireitei a gran velocidad, debían de recaudar todos los datos y preparase para la próxima batalla, los únicos que fueron a una velocidad menor fueron Ichigo y Rukia, la pelinegra por estar en los brazos de él y el pelinaranja porque tenía que hablar con ella de algo importante.

-así que lo sabias.

-sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-porque no quería preocuparte.

-Rukia, es mi hermana, no te imaginas el miedo que sentí cuando me di cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo a su lado.

-lo siento Ichigo, en verdad creí que podría evitarlo.

-quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes.

-pero…

-quiero saberlo ahora.

-no puedo decírtelo Ichigo.

-¡Carajo Rukia!- ella le miro sorprendida por la expresión- ¡vamos a casarnos! ¿En serio piensas seguir ocultándome las cosas?

-no lo entiendes Ichigo…- él tenía razón pero le era tan difícil tener que recordar lo que había visto.

-¡Rukia! No podemos permitir que algo como esto se repita, si no hubieras llegado a tiempo…- suspiro- Karin ya no estaría aquí y no puedo permitir que otra cosa parecida pase, ella se salvó porque llegaste al momento y lo sabias ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no lo supieras? Ella ya no estaría conmigo.

-bien… te lo diré, pero primero hay que regresar al Seireitei- ella dejo de mirarlo y se sumió en sus pensamientos, porque nuevamente había sido una inútil delante de él, casi nunca podía pelear a su lado y cuando lo hacía era una carga para él.

-entonces es momento de hacer las cosas juntos Rukia- pego su frente a la de la pelinegra y ella levanto la vista para mirarlo- por favor- ella sonrió levemente y asintió cerrando los ojos, un cálido beso recibió de parte del pelinarajna, un agradecimiento por salvar a su hermana y eso hizo que los malos pensamientos desaparecieran de pronto, solo él era capaz de hacerle sentirse en paz en medio de una guerra, solo él era capaz de hacerle feliz y estaba segura de que solamente por él estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de verlo sonreír un poco más.

Nadie le gana a Kurosaki Ichigo y si ella estaba a su lado nada les ganaría, detendrían a los Shinimashitas y ese futuro oscuro se cambiaría por algo brillante, lo habían logrado por Karin, era el momento de lograrlo por el resto, poco a poco todo se veía por mejor camino, en esta ocasión habían perdido la batalla al salvar una vida, pero aun no perdían la guerra que sin duda enfrentarían y ganarían.

* * *

 **¿que les pareció? ¿los asuste al comienzo? bueno, ahora conocen más de los Shinimashitas, un poco de sus habilidades, como son físicamente y sobre todo se habrán dado cuenta que si tienen temperamento, por lo menos unos cuantos.**

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanta escribir para ustedes, díganme que les pareció y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, agregarla a favoritos, comentarla y sobre todo leerla.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Hitsugaya rina:** Considere mucho la forma en que Urahara supiera lo que sucedía con ella pero creo que lo mejor fue hacerlo en este capitulo, no sentí que el personaje estuviera listo para decir eso, menos si ni siquiera tiene una relación, me fui mucho por el lado de que Soi Fong no le tiene mucha confianza a Urahara por lo que primero tentó terreno, quiere algo con él pero no por el bebé, por cuenta propia y fue su manera tanto de declararse como de aceptarlo. El plan inicial era que Rukia fuera llevada pero creo que estos capítulos han estado muy estresantes últimamente. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste :)

 **ichirukikawai:** Me lo pensé mucho para el IshiNemu, pero no soy muy fan de ellos, quería probar algo interesante para Nemu, pero Ishida no es el indicado ;D sobre los shinimashitas... son enemigos del Seireitei, tienen que ser dignos y por lo tanto, fuertes y difíciles de derrotar, quiero mantener esa esencia de bleach, necesitan madurar las estrategias de batalla para derrotarlos, en Bleach es de ley que si aparece un nuevo enemigo, el Seireitei debe volverse más fuerte. Aun no era el momento de que Soi Fong le dijera eso a Urahara. Recibí positivos sobre el lemon y ningún negativo así que supongo que si lo pondré, gracias por opinar al respecto y por leer ;)

 **8579:** gracias por leer, aquí un poquito de ByaYoru para ti.

 **Marifer potosme:** Hola! :D gracias... me esforcé mucho en esa parte con lo de Karin, use un poco de mi más reciente experiencia con la muerte, el como me sentí y de ahí surgió lo que sentiría Ichigo si perdiera a su hermana. En serio Gracias por comprender que las cosas con el UraSoi deben ser así, con ellos todo debe ir lento pero seguro, no sabes como amo cuando a Byakuya lo ponen celoso y pues... tuve que ponerlo, aun le faltan más momentos así *¬*, yo creo que si pondré el lemon, pero lo siento, no soy tan predecible y Yoruichi no perdería contra Ryoko, si hay algo intenso entre esos dos, no sera por obras externas, es por eso que cuando si paso el UraSoi, este matrimonio se salvo.

 **natsumivat:** Jajajaj lo de Nemu y Yumichika es más que obvio para ese loco, no olvides que es demasiado inteligente, Ichigo es medio aventado y creo que le salen muy bien las cosas sin un plan, en este capitulo sabrás porque Matsumoto grabo a Soi Fong y Urahara, gracias por leer *u*

 **lovetamaki1:** Respuesta a comentario del capitulo 9- Ni siquiera yo sabia muy bien como los Shinigamis derrotarían a los Shinimashitas, tal vez los idealice mucho, sin embargo nuestros queridos shinigamis siempre salen del aprieto y ten por seguro que ganaran, en ese momento Ichigo se porto muy mal con Rukia, pero debes saber que lo hizo por Kyoko, cuando llegues aquí ya sabrás quien es Kyoko y comprenderás el comportamiento del pelinaranja.

* * *

 **La adorable venganza de Nell.**

En una habitación de lo más lujosa en el palacio de Las Noches se encuentran tres personas, en un sillón individual se encuentra el anteriormente conocido como el temible cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer, el pelinegro lee atentamente al mismo tiempo que toma un poco de té, si hay algo que Aizen le enseño bien, fue el amor por el conocimiento y el té. Delante del pelinegro, en un sofá doble se encuentran los otros dos integrantes de la habitación, un peliazul que se recarga con aburrimiento sobre su brazo viendo a Ulquiorra como si este fuera la peor basura del mundo, mientras que una peliverde se encarga de mirarlo fijamente y lo picotea de la máscara.

De cuando en cuando el pelinegro los observa un momento para negar brevemente con la cabeza, tomar de su té y regresar a su lectura, cada que eso sucede Grimmjow lo fulmina aún más con la mirada y se mueve para que Nell deje de molestarlo, sin embargo ella sonríe y le picotea el rostro aún más, cuando se aburre se acuesta sobre el sofá y también observa a Ulquiorra, sin embargo cuando él la mira ella le sonríe cálidamente haciendo al peliazul chasquear la lengua y el pelinegro la observa unos momentos más para después asentir brevemente y volver a leer.

Su rutina de todos los días desde que el pelinegro regreso de la muerte, Halibel se ha encargado de observarlo, bueno ella no, al ser la reina de Hueco Mundo tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer y por eso les encargo esa tarea a esos dos, después de todo siempre están juntos, no es como si pudiera separarlos aunque quisiera. Por ahora el pelinegro no ha dado indicios de que algo les oculte y cuando hay algo que deba informar, se lo dice directamente a ella.

-gatito- llamo Nell mientras se reincorporaba en su asiento, el peliazul gruño molesto y por extraño que les parezca, Ulquiorra hizo un muy insignificante sonido, casi ni lo escucharon, pero sonó como si se riera del Espada.

-¿Qué quieres mocosa?

-esto es aburrido.

-cállate, eso ya lo sé.

-hay que jugar- propuso con una sonrisa.

-no seas tonta, yo no juego.

-pues deberías, tal vez si juegas se te quite esa cara de amargado que siempre tienes- con uno de sus dedos toco en la unión del ceño fruncido del peliazul y masajeo para que suavizara la expresión- te quedara la marca.

-deja de entrometerte.

-¿acaso quieres luchar?- el peliazul la miro con interés, ella nunca proponía algo como eso y sabía perfectamente que ella era alguien muy fuerte para enfrentarla, eso sí sería divertido.

-depende.

-¿depende?

-sí, de contra quien lucharía.

-pues obvio que contra nadie, yo solo estaba preguntando- el Espada apretó los puños.

-tks- estaba harto, nunca pasaba nada interesante en Hueco Mundo y no le permitirían luchar contra Ulquiorra aunque se lo pidiera y este aceptara y para colmo venia esa mocosa a sacarlo de sus cabales, iba y le sonreía al pelinegro como si este fuera quien sabe qué y después le hacía enojar. Una idea le paso por la cabeza, se puso de pie y con la cabeza le hizo una seña a Nell para que ella también lo hiciera, como estaba aburrida le siguió la corriente- dame tu mano

-¿para qué?- pregunto con inocencia al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su mano sobre la del peliazul, Ulquiorra les prestó atención y dejo de lado su lectura.

-veo que tienes mucho interés en Ulquiorra- ella lo miro sin comprender- me parece que él tiene cierto interés en ti, tal vez porque le recuerdas a aquella…- el pelinegro lo miro de cierta forma como diciéndole que midiera sus palabras- …mujer con la que te llevas tan bien.

-no entiendo.

-ya que hay tanto interés por ambas partes y tú quieres jugar como una niña- tomo aquel brazalete que Urahara le regalo a la Espada para que mantuviera su forma adulta, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando Grimmjow lo retiro de su muñeca, al instante se convirtió en una niña, él le sonrio con suficiencia girando el brazalete en uno de sus dedos.

-¿Qué…?

-que se diviertan- la tomo de la parte trasera de la ropa como si de un animalito se tratara y la lanzo contra Ulquiorra, el pelinegro la recibió extrañado de la actitud del muchacho- cuando madures Nelliel, en ese momento te regresare tu brazalete.

-¡Grimmjow!- grito ella en los brazos del pelinegro con una enorme sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, estos se llenaron de lágrimas, el peliazul se sorprendió un momento pero sin más salió de la habitación, ella se soltó a llorar sin ningún impedimento mientras apretaba sus puñitos en la ropa del pelinegro, este se mantenía quieto sin saber que hacer realmente.

Grimmjow era un idiota, ella siempre acepto su forma pequeña porque no tenía de otra, le gustaba ser una niña, pero cuando Urahara le regalo ese brazalete para mantenerse en su verdadera forma se sintió muy feliz, ni Ichigo, ni Grimmjow la verían como una niña que realmente no era, ella realmente le tiene mucha confianza al peliazul, en más de una ocasión le menciono que deseaba completamente no tener que depender del brazalete para mantener su forma adulta.

Ella quería siempre parecer una mujer ante sus ojos, porque realmente quería que él la viera de esa forma, le confió la manera correcta de quitarle el brazalete porque creía que él jamás sería capaz de jugarle de esa forma, ya era mucho que tuviera que soportar que le tratara como a una niña como para que ahora le hiciera esto. No le dolía físicamente, pero dolía, dolía saber que él jamás se fijaría en ella, en serio que Grimmjow pensaba que para ella era divertido ser una niña, pero no era así cuando se trataba de que él la mirara, a los niños se les dificultan tantas cosas.

Nell ha vivido durante mucho tiempo tras la espalda de la gente, teniendo que ser protegida por Ichigo, no logrando proteger a los que ama, como una niña no puede hacer todo lo que como adulta puede, bueno… hay algo que ni como adulta ha podido y eso es que Grimmjow la acepte por completo, en cierta forma es un gesto muy dulce de su parte que la rechace porque para él es insano estar interesado en una niña ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo de pareja a una niña? ¡Pero ella no es una niña!

Eso es lo que quiere hacerle ver, tantas veces le ha dicho que es él la única persona a la que no soportaría que la viera nuevamente como una niña, le hizo prometerle que jamás la viera si se transformaba en una y él era el primero en jugarle chueco, estaba dolida y también molesta, esto no podía quedarse así, harta de que él no la acepte, harta de que la traten como una niña aun cuando pueda tomar esa apariencia. ¡Oh sí! Tomo una decisión, se burlan de ella, creen que es débil y todo porque ellos no conocen lo que ella vive, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si todos los demás vieran las cosas como ella lo hace? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos también se volvieran niños?

-Ulquiorra- le miro sin ningún rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, el pelinegro la miraba atento esperando saber en qué momento dejaría de estar tan cerca de él- ¿podrías ayudarme?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- le miro con seriedad y ella sonrió con maldad.

-¿puedes acompañarme a Soul Society?

-no tengo permitido salir de Hueco Mundo, ni siquiera tengo permitido salir de Las Noches- informo con tranquilidad.

-si vas conmigo no habrá problema, después de todo siempre debes de estar con alguno de nosotros, no pasara nada, solo quiero hacerle una visita a Itzigo, será divertido.

-no estoy muy seguro de ser bienvenido.

-tu nunca has ido a Soul Society, será divertido, ahí podras hablar con Orihime- él se quedó callado y ella sonrió por lo bajo, había caído ¡Perfecto!- estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de hablar contigo.

-entonces debemos informarle a Halibel-sama-ella asintió contenta.

-¿te molestaría llevarme?- dijo algo avergonzada, el suspiro y la tomo en brazos para ir a hablar con Halibel.

Nell iba con una sonrisa que solo ponía cuando algo malo haría, Grimmjow los vio pasar a la sala del trono de Halibel y chasqueo la lengua al ver a la mocosa tan feliz en los brazos del pelinegro. Había decidido no ser tan patán con ella y le regresaría el brazalete, pero no le gustó nada ver que Ulquiorra la tuviera en brazos y ella sonriera como la tonta que el aseguraba era, si hay algo que no le gusta, por muy difícil que sea de aceptar, eso es hacer llorar a Nell en serio, pero más le molestaba que esos dos estuvieran juntos y…solos, lo mejor sería seguirlos.

* * *

Hacia dos días que los capitanes y tenientes que se habían enfrentado a los Shinimashitas regresaron a Seireitei, había sido una derrota de las peores pero nada podían hacer, nada más que prepararse para la próxima batalla, Mayuri y Urahara habían comenzado a rastrearlos nuevamente pero no tenían respuesta, esto era frustrante, no era poco que los capitanes hubiesen perdido. Urahara y Yoruichi se encontraban en la oficina del capitán del segundo escuadrón, se les veía serios y un tanto aburridos.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?- Urahara al escaneo con la mirada y ella suspiro.

-es obvio que ha funcionado tu ayuda pero… no puedo estar dependiendo de esto por más tiempo, es demasiado fuerte.

-no he podido encontrar algo para ayudarte.

-no es por presionarte, pero necesito que busques más a fondo.

-¿Por qué no solamente dejas que pase?

-esto no se trata de que pase o no, sino de que no pienso dejarla ganar.

-¿Qué harás si no encuentro nada? Lo que te di parece estar perdiendo efecto.

-crece a cada minuto- admitió- y es aún peor cuando intento dormir.

-porque él está ahí- acertó y ella asintió -sabes que no puedes escapar de esto por siempre, igualmente hare lo que pueda… ¿quieres pasar unos días en la mansión? Eso te ayudara a no sentirte tan presionada.

-es una buena idea- sonrió de lado- me servirá para molestar a Ichigo un rato.

-¿te enteraste?

-la misma Rukia me lo dijo, y no puedo esperar a que Byakuya se entere- rio divertida pero golpeo el escritorio.

-será mejor que no pienses en él…por cierto Kukaku quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Kukaku?

-no tengo la menor idea de que es lo que quiere, solo dijo que es importante.

-seguramente solo quiere alguien con quien beber- rio por lo bajo- entonces iré… ¿no vienes?

-no… ahora que Soi Fong está dejando el puesto tengo más trabajo.

-no puedo creer que ella hiciera eso.

-yo tampoco ¿sabes porque lo hace?

-sí.

-¿me lo dirás?

-si ella no te lo ha dicho, espera a que lo haga, yo no diré más.

-Yoruichi-san- extendió una mano para alcanzarla pero ella desapareció en un Shunpo.

Suspiro, en serio que no entendía porque se empeñaban en ocultarle algo si a final de cuentas se iba a enterar, porque ¡Vamos! Es Urahara Kisuke, posiblemente el hombre más inteligente de Soul Society, obvio que se va a enterar a como dé lugar. Alguien toco la puerta y al reconocer el riatsu se extrañó por completo, dijo un "pase" y tres personas ingresaron a la habitación, una en especial sonreía demasiado alegre.

-hola Urahara… me gustaría hacer una consulta contigo… una muy interesante- él le miro con interés.

-te escucho- la persona sonrió nuevamente y sus acompañantes sintieron un poco de temor.

-lo que pasa es que…

* * *

-como pueden ver, el momento bajo la lluvia entre Urahara y la Capitana Soi Fong, fue muy bueno.

En la mansión Kuchiki, más específicamente en la habitación secreta de reuniones de las AMS se encuentran las principales miembros, la habitación está completamente oscura y todas ven la escena que grabo cierta teniente del día de la lucha contra los Shinimashitas, la grabación termino y las luces se encendieron.

-den su veredicto.

-al lugar le doy un 9- menciono Nanao- mira que hacer la escena en medio de una batalla es muy bueno ¿Cómo lo hizo Capitana Isane?- ella iba a negar, ya que realmente no hizo nada pero Matsumoto intervino.

-es tan inteligente, no puede darnos su secreto- le guiño un ojo a la de cabello lila y ella suspiro.

-yo le doy 10 al momento, que fuera en plena batalla lo hace más interesante aun- grito enérgica la presidenta pelirosa.

-la confesión fue demasiado buena, pero le faltó ese toque de sentimiento, le doy 15 puntos- la castaña se acomodó los lentes.

-a las acciones no puedo darle mucho, pero sí que ha sido muy buena la actitud de la Capitana Soi Fong-Hinamori sonrió a la de cabello lila- yo les doy un puntaje de 46 puntos.

-entonces eso deja a la Capitana Isane con una puntuación de…- Nemu hizo las cuentas necesarias- 92 puntos, dos puntos por sobre Yachiru-sama- la pelirosa dejo de sonreír- lo que quiere decir que va en la delantera.

-yo…- Isane levanto la mano- quisiera hacer una penalización de 3 puntos- algunas la miraron sorprendidas- ya que no las hice estar en el lugar cuando pasara.

-es cierto- acepto la teniente del primer escuadrón- entonces su puntuación es de 89, va segundo lugar- Yachiru sonrió complacida y se lanzó a los brazos de Isane.

-¡Escuchen!- Alluriana irrumpió en la habitación sobresaltándolas- algo muy interesante está ocurriendo en el Seireitei.

-¿Qué cosa podría ser tan interesante como para que irrumpas así?

-pues…- ella sonrió apenada-a decir verdad...

-espero que esto sea mejor que las encuestas- advirtió Matsumoto con un semblante oscuro.

-pues es que…

-¡habla!- exigió la pelirosa.

-hay niños…

-¿Niños?

* * *

-¿para que querías verme?

-para beber.

-sabía que sería algo como esto- susurro por lo bajo.

-¿dijiste algo?

-para nada- sonrió de lado- bebamos entonces.

-andas muy desaparecida desde que te casaste con Kuchiki- menciono Kukaku al momento de beber de su Sake.

-no es verdad y lo sabes- miro su bebida con asco.

-¿no piensas tomar?

-sabes que prefiero la leche- respondió quitada de la pena.

-¿no será otra cosa?- le miro inquisitoriamente.

-para nada.

-bien…

-¡¿Dónde está?!- el fuerte grito de un niño las hizo sobresaltarse y corrieron a la sala de estar para encontrarse con algo muy interesante.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya caminaba tranquilamente hacia su oficina en el sexto escuadrón, el día parecía estar de lo más tranquilo, los días que más disfrutaba, seguramente no habría nada que lo pudiera arruinar, todos estaban concentrados en mejorar sus habilidades para la próxima batalla que seguramente nadie tendría el tiempo de molestarlo con su mortal existencia…cuan equivocado estaba. Llego a su división y supo que si había algo que alteraría el equilibrio de ese día, dentro se escuchaba mucho ruido, ni siquiera supo porque tenía miedo de entrar a la habitación.

Analizo la entrada con detenimiento, tal vez se había equivocado de camino y esa no era su división, negó levemente con la cabeza cuando vio el enorme número de su división en la entrada, entonces no entendía que podía estar sucediendo dentro y que le perturbara la simple idea de entrar, suspiro un momento, se decidió a entrar y abrió la puerta de la oficina para inmediatamente cerrarla, no podía ser cierto lo que veía.

-¿capitán?- una de las Shinigamis de su división se acercó a él extrañada por verlo cerrar la puerta.

-Misaki- llamo respondiendo la inclinación que ella hizo hacia su persona.

-¿ocurre algo dentro?

-no lo creo- nuevamente mucho ruido desde dentro les llamo la atención y la chica se decidió a entrar, pero termino haciendo lo mismo que su capitán, miro unos instantes dentro y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

-es un día raro ¿no?- pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa- me parece que debí tomar el desayuno- el pelinegro asintió, tal vez era eso, él tampoco había desayunado porque fue a entrenar desde muy temprano- intentemos de nuevo- sonrió la chica y abrió la puerta para casi querer llorar-¡Capitán!- chillo la joven mientras ingresaba, el suspiro nuevamente y se decidió a ingresar, definitivamente su día se había arruinado.

* * *

-¿no crees que tu broma ha ido demasiado lejos?- tres personas se movían entre las calles del seireitei siendo un poco discretos para que no los notaran- pensé que solo querías hacerle una consulta.

-esto es divertido.

-no te has puesto a analizar la situación para nada, ¡estamos en guerra! Con esta… con esta forma ninguno podría pelear- un pequeño niño de cabello azulado corría lo más que sus cortas piernas le permitían- ni siquiera él podría- señalo en dirección de la persona a la que regañaba, una niña de cabello verde que era elevada un poco en el aire al ser cargada por un niño de cabello negro que volaba con sus pequeñas alitas de murciélago-¡¿Qué pensabas cuando la ayudaste?!

-no seas así Grimmjow, después de todo, yo tengo el mecanismo para revertir todo si nos atacaran, solo es para que los Shinigamis se diviertan.

-¡esto no es divertido!- grito colérico ¿desde cuándo tenía que ser él el maduro?- estas metiendo en tu venganza a personas que no vienen al caso.

-bájame- dijo con voz infantil a manera de matona y el pequeño Ulquiorra la dejo delante de Grimmjow- esto es un juego, mi venganza hacia ti será otra Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez- le miro directamente a los ojos- una que disfrutare inmensamente.

-¡pero ya te di el estúpido brazalete!- la tomo de la muñeca- termina con esta tontería y vámonos a Hueco Mundo- ella le miraba tranquila hasta que se soltó de su agarre.

-es solo un juego ¿Qué te preocupa?

-podríamos tener problemas con Soul Society.

-¿desde cuándo te importa eso?- por primera vez desde que fueron convertidos en niños ambos espadas, Ulquiorra hablo, tenía una voz tranquila y a pesar de la falta de sentimientos sonaba de lo más adorable, tenía la apariencia de un niño de seis años, sus grandes ojos color esmeralda se veían más vivos y tenía la primera liberación de Murciélago por ello tenia alitas de murciélago- tendrías una oportunidad para pelear.

-pelear por algo como esto es una tontería.

-lo dices porque te aliaste con Urahara y tal vez él podría meterse en problemas por esto- menciono Nell con una sonrisa mientras hacía que Ulquiorra nuevamente la tomara de los hombros y la llevara volando.

-nada de eso… solo…-desvió la mirada- vámonos ya.

-no quiero, aun me faltan unas cuantas personas…

-¡al menos no conviertas en niños a todos los escuadrones! Si tienes planeado a algunos, pues solo hazlo con ellos.

-bien- la peliverde hizo un puchero- solo a mis elegidos los dejare así.

-¡quítame de una vez esta horrible forma!

-tu no querido gatito- dijo juguetona- vamos Ulquiorra- continuaron con su recorrido por Seireitei y los shinigamis de divisiones que habían sido convertidos en niños sin ser conocidos de Nell, se volvieron adultos nuevamente.

* * *

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Yoruichi y Kukaku llegaron a la entrada para encontrarse con una escena de lo más rara.

En la entrada estaba Karin con una expresión de estarse conteniendo la risa, en sus brazos tenía un pequeño niño de cabello blanco y grandes ojos azules que tenía cara de pocos amigos, a su lado estaba Rukia sosteniendo a un muy alterado niño de cabello naranja que gritaba y pataleaba que quería matarla, la pelinegra solo negaba con la cabeza sintiendo pena de su prometido. Yoruichi y Kukaku se quedaron quietas un rato hasta que no pudieron contener la risa de ver a Ichigo pequeñito y haciendo berrinche.

-¡No se rían!- grito harto y Hitsugaya suspiro.

-¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?

-un murciélago- dijo Hitsugaya.

-¡Nell!- grito Ichigo.

-¿Nell?- pregunto Rukia, ni siquiera a ella le había dicho lo que sucedía.

-la muy…- contuvo los adjetivos ofensivos-… llego a mi oficina riendo como loca, lanzo una bolita extraña de color rosa y mi oficina se llenó de humo, cuando se dispersó tenia esta apariencia y la muy…- nuevamente contuvo las palabras- escapo junto con Grimmjow y Ulquiorra también como niños.

-¿Ulquiorra?- Rukia lo escruto con la mirada y el pelinaranja abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender su imprudencia, aún tenía pendiente su plática con ella sobre lo que paso en Hueco Mundo cuando Nell lo convoco ahí.

-¿todo está bien aquí?- Orihime sosteniendo a Haru y Riruka llegaron para ver lo que sucedía, tras ellas venían Yuzu, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, Tatsuki e Ishida, todos parpadearon un par de veces sin comprender nada, Ichigo desvió el rostro un tanto avergonzado esperando las burlas y estas no tardaron en llegar por parte de Ishida y Keigo.

-¡Déjame ir Rukia!- le exigió bien dispuesto a golpearlos por sus estúpidas risas acompañadas de burlas que ni se entendían, la pelinegra lo abrazo más hacia sí y él pelinaranja queriendo o no, se dejó hacer, no todos los días Rukia lo abrazaba.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Orihime acercándose al mismo tiempo que Riruka.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-Riruka chillo emocionada y Rukia que tenía a Ichigo entre sus brazos dejo de sentirlo y vio como la pelirosa abrazaba fuertemente a su prometido haciéndola fruncir el ceño- ¡es tan lindo!- grito emocionada abrazándolo fuertemente sin lastimarlo.

-Riru… Riruka-chan- exclamo Orihime al ver como el semblante de Rukia había cambiado, para ella también era adorable ver a Ichigo en ese estado, pero tenía que contenerse por su amiga.

-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo- se disculpó enojada mirando a Rukia que esperaba paciente a que soltara a Ichigo- pero es tan lindo- lo volvió a abrazar contra si e Ichigo no sabía que hacer realmente, la pelirosa sintió un jalón en su cabello y giro para encontrarse con Haru en brazos de Orihime que la miraba molesto, la pelirosa suspiro y soltó al pelinarajna- bien, mamá dejara a Ichigo porque nadie es más lindo que Haru- tomo a su pequeño en brazos y este fulmino con la mirada el pelinaranja que se quedó sentado en el suelo.

-¡oh! Toshiro-kun también- Orihime se acercó al peliblanco y le picoteo la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, quería abrazarlo, se veía muy lindo, pero debía resistir.

-no te resistas- le dijo Karin con una sonrisa juguetona mientras el peliblanco la fulmino con la mirada- no me molesta- le dio al peliblanco y Orihime lo abrazo de lo más contenta.

-¡es tan lindo!- miro hacia Ichigo y noto como Rukia se sentaba delante de él y le preguntaba algunas cosas.

-¡los encontré!

El fuerte grito de Nell los hizo voltear a su dirección pero todo se cubrió de humo rosa, Ichigo contuvo el aliento y Rukia lo cubrió con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la mansión para protegerse, Kukaku escapo a tiempo mientras se llevaba consigo a Riruka y su bebé, las gemelas Kurosaki corrieron dentro de la mansión y Orihime cubrió al peliblanco que también contuvo el aliento. Yoruichi, la diosa del Shunpo escapo, pero no lo hizo a tiempo, cuando se encontró en la misma habitación que las gemelas se dieron cuenta que actuó demasiado lento para ser quien era.

-Yoruichi-san- Yuzu se hinco delante de ella y supo que era demasiado pequeña, esto no podía estarle pasando.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes… creo que tendré que ir a hacerle otra visita a Kisuke- dijo con semblante tétrico sin importar su apariencia, esto era vergonzoso, siendo tan rápida no había podido escapar del ataque de Nell y ahora lucia como una mocosa de unos siete u ocho años, y todo parecía tener la marca personal de Urahara… ¡oh sí! Se vengaría por esto con su querido amigo, pero primero iría por algo a la mansión Kuchiki.

-parece que nos salvamos Yuzu- le sonrió Karin a su hermana que asintió con una sonrisa- ¿ya podremos salir?

-no lo creo- informo Kukaku- debemos esperar a que se disperse aquel humo- Riruka se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo a su bebé, le sorprendía lo rápido que Kukaku había actuado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto finalmente.

-porque no podemos exponerte a eso, ni a ti ni a tu bebé, no sabemos qué habría pasado si eso afectaba a Haru, incluso a ti, tu cuerpo está muy débil sin importar el tiempo que ha sucedido desde el parto.

-gracias.

-eso quiere decir que Haru pudo haber desaparecido- dijo pensativa Karin y algo alerto a Yoruichi, parece ser que sería momento de que su aprendiz dijera las cosas que Urahara ansiaba saber, por ahora iría a la mansión Kuchiki por ese objeto que necesitaba.

* * *

Soi Fong se dirigía a su división dispuesta a dejar todo en orden, le había sido muy difícil que la dejaran retirarse del cargo un tiempo, ella es el puente entre la segunda división y las fuerzas especiales, si ella no está, ambos organismos trabajaran a parte y eso no beneficiara a ninguna de las dos partes, ni siquiera porque Urahara tenga su cargo sería posible que las fuerzas especiales trabajaran, confiaban en ella por ser la aprendiz de Yoruichi, pero en Urahara… no tanto, tuvo que decir lo que no quería decir y la cámara de los 46 no pudo negarse, sin embargo le hicieron prometer que regresara a su cargo.

Las cosas quedaron un poco interesantes, Omaeda se hará cargo de las fuerzas especiales sin llegar a ser el líder, seguirá en su cargo como teniente y solo por él se mantendrá todo en orden, el hecho de que ella este imposibilitada por una causa de fuerza mayor les hizo aceptar el tiempo que estará lejos de todo eso, sin embargo le solicitaron que dejara a alguien de confianza para mantener el contacto y eligió a Omaeda, a pesar de ser el cobarde que es, es alguien muy leal a ella y ante todo tiene el respeto de las fuerzas especiales.

-¿esta cien por ciento segura de que quiere dejar las cosas así?- pregunto su teniente con nerviosismo, una cosa era seguir a Urahara pero que ella estuviera ahí y esto era distinto.

-ya lo he autorizado todo, tu tomaras mi lugar ante las fuerzas especiales mientras estoy fuera de la primera base de batalla.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-no es algo que te incumba, solo acata las ordenes que he dado- el hombre se quedó callado, le preocupaba que su capitana tomara esa decisión tan drástica, no entendía que podría haberla hecho tomar esa decisión- puedes regresar a tus deberes- el asintió y se retiró, ella ingreso a la oficina que ahora le correspondía a Urahara y se encontró con algo muy raro.

-¡oh! Soi Fong- un niño de aproximadamente doce años estaba sentado en el asiento de su escritorio mientras leía unos documentos, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises, supo de inmediato quien era, sintió un extraño vuelco en su pecho y retrocedió un poco.

-¿Qué se supone que te paso?

-¿esto?- se señaló a si mismo mientras sonreía juguetón- solo un juego de niños.

-¿Por qué?

-no es nada malo, y esto me servirá para curar toda aquella deficiencia que hayamos obtenido en nuestra última batalla.

-¿de qué hablas?

-desde que los Shinimashitas aparecieron hemos recibido grandes bajas y algunos de nosotros hemos recibido daños que no pudimos curar, los Kurosaki junto con Ishida se quitaran finalmente esa molestia de Yhwach, Yoruichi y tu aquella secuela del riatsu corrosivo entre otras cosas.

-es una medicina- especifico y el asintió sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-conforme pasen las horas crecerán nuevamente o Nell-san decidirá si los convierte a su forma original rápidamente, no es algo dañino, incluso ya lo ha utilizado con nuestros Shinigamis y su riatsu se ha vuelto más puro, mejor para luchar.

-¿Por qué en niños?- retrocedió un tanto temerosa, algo le decía que escapara.

-porque es como curar todo desde raíz, así como los niños y ansíanos son más propensos a enfermarse, los niños tienen un sistema más veloz y pueden curarse rápidamente, tu deberías de tomarlo- le enseño una esfera color rosa- quitara finalmente el riatsu corrosivo y por lo que he notado tienes un problema de salud que no has podido curar, esto te convertirá en una niña y se curara.

-no lo necesito- dijo mientras daba media vuelta sosteniendo su vientre, lo comprendía, sabía que eso la volvería una niña, lo que temía es que le pasaría a su bebé si ella tomaba esa forma, pero una pequeña mano la sostuvo para que no se fuera.

-lo necesitas, no te he visto muy bien últimamente, mucho menos desde que regresamos de Tokio.

-ni que fuera a permitir que me convirtieras en una niña- le miro fríamente- soy más rápida que tú, ni siquiera serias capaz de alcanzarme.

-eso me sonó a un reto- el rubio sonrió- me sorprende lo que has cambiado, antes eras quien se escondía tras de mi por un riatsu fuerte- ella chasqueo la lengua porque no podía negar eso- incluso aunque me odiaras te ocultabas detrás mío y ahora eres así conmigo, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

-bien, te lo diré una sola vez porque no puedes convertirme en una niña y que es lo que sucede conmigo, no quiero que digas nada, no quiero que me sigas cuando salga de esta habitacióny mucho menos quiero que me busques en este que es mi tiempo de descanso ¿entendiste?- el asintió como niño bueno.

-bien, solo quiero saber lo que sucede contigo-puso la esfera rosa en su escritorio y espero tranquilamente mientras se sentaba sobre este, a pesar de que tenía la apariencia de un niño de doce años, estaba casi a la altura de ella, finalmente esa duda existencial que tenía sobre si Soi Fong y la Capitana Isane le iban al otro lado se despejaría.

-Yoruichi-sama me ha dicho lo que piensas de mí y la Capitana Isane- el rubio se sorprendió al verse descubierto, hasta parecía que le había leído el pensamiento- primero que nada, no, no estoy en ninguna clase de relación amorosa con la Capitana Isane- dijo molesta y el asintió con entendimiento, aquella ocasión no le pareció que ella le fuera al otro bando, menos después de esa noche tan grandiosa para él, pero tenía sus dudas, si ya lo había sospechado con Yoruichi, no sería raro con la Capitana de cabello lila- segundo, ella está supervisándome por cuestiones de salud.

-¡lo sabía!- le señalo al borde del escritorio, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y suspiro para quedarse callado nuevamente, ella tomo aire necesario, estaba a punto de decírselo, no sabía si era porque el parecía un niño pero se sentía con más confianza para decirlo ahora que si el estuviera como adulto.

-y tercero, el motivo por el que no puedes convertirme en una niña, "curarme" y el motivo por el que dejare mi puesto de capitana es porque- apretó los labios un momento, el esperaba impaciente, algo le decía que lo que ella mencionara en los siguientes segundos podría hacerle caer del escritorio- vamos a tener un hijo- soltó sin más y pues sí, Urahara se cayó del escritorio golpeándose el rostro en el proceso.

Ella suspiro aliviada de decirlo finalmente, lo vio unos instantes, él estaba completamente quieto, después de unos segundos comenzó a levantarse y la pelinegra opto por la mejor opción, estaba cansada, ya se había librado de este peso y lo mejor sería marcharse a soportar lo que ese idiota tuviera por decir. Urahara no podía procesar muy bien las palabras, cuando empezó a levantarse analizando lo que ella le dijo, su cuerpo temblaba, no se parecía en nada a lo que había sentido anteriormente, toco su pecho y sintió el latido de su corazón acelerado.

-me retiro- dijo la pelinegra abriendo la puerta, él la observo, tan tranquila y el no cabía de la sorpresa- y ya te lo dije, no me busques- sin más salió de la oficina y él se dejó caer al suelo.

Así que esto es lo que se sentía, era algo extraño, todo este tiempo se ha dedicado a vivir su vida como le plazca, sin cambios desde que fue exiliado de Soul Society, experimentando cosas de su interés, jugando con su entorno y ahora no solo días atrás ella le había dicho que estarían juntos, sino que ahora sucedía esto. Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, no se lo esperaba pero no podía evitar sonreír, porque no solo era el hecho de que le dijera sobre un hijo, sino que había dicho "vamos", no dijo voy, no hablo de ella, hablo para ambos. Le daría su tiempo, ella era quien más lo necesitaba, la había estado atosigando sobre su salud sin imaginar que necesitaba su espacio.

* * *

Yoruichi ingreso a su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki en busca de cierto objeto, lo busco por todos lados pero simplemente no lo encontró, una idea surco su mente, tal vez estaría en su antigua habitación, se dirigió a la puerta pero sintió el fuerte riatsu de alguien al otro lado, ¡no! Él no podía verla así, busco donde esconderse pero mejor opto por convertirse en gato, salió de entre su ropita y delante de ella pudo verse en un espejo ¡esto era el colmo! Hasta como gato era pequeña, era un pequeño gatito negro, la puerta comenzó a abrirse y escondió la ropa bajo la cama dispuesta a escapar.

-¿señor?- una mujer del servicio llamo a Byakuya que ingresaba a la habitación- un hombre de su escuadrón ha venido a informar que el problema ha sido solucionado- el asintió e ingreso a la habitación, se extrañó al ver a un gatito negro tratando de salir sigilosamente de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiro.

-¿Qué crees que estas asiendo?- Yoruichi chasqueo la lengua, definitivamente a él nunca podría engañarlo, se giró hacia él y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

-yéndome, es obvio- hasta su voz era aniñada, no, esto no podía ser peor, lo bueno es que al verlo ya no sentía eso que Ryoko le había hecho sentir.

-así que tú también has terminado de esa forma.

-es obvio- suspiro- Nelliel parece estar jugando con Ichigo y transformo a todos aquellos que encontró cerca.

-así que es eso- asintió, mínimo ya había descubierto el motivo por el que sus hombres se habían puesto como locos en su división hace un rato- ¿no pudiste escapar de un ataque como ese?

-con solo respirarlo te transformas en niño- aclaro defendiendo su orgullo, no permitiría que el creyera que había sido lenta…con solo respirarlo…una idea surco su mente, esto sería interesante, su ropa está impregnada con esa sustancia- pero no te preocupes Byakuya-boy.

-creo que eso no te va cuando la niña eres tu- ella ignoro ese hecho y camino hasta donde estaba su ropa, aún conservaba ese aroma extraño, la tomo con el hocico y la aventó inesperadamente contra el pelinegro, el pelinegro la atrapo en el aire, pero al momento de hacerlo un poco de la sustancia se levantó de ella, abrió los ojos sorprendido y comprendió su error cuando inhalo aire por última vez, cayó al suelo soltando un estornudo y lo supo… su esposa es una maldita.

-¿ahora quién es el niño?

-al menos no soy un cachorro de gato- renegó ofendido.

Yoruichi se acercó a él con su apariencia felina y se sentó en las piernas del pelinegro, si Byakuya siempre ha sido posiblemente el hombre más atractivo en la historia de Soul Society, ahora era el niño más adorable nuevamente, cuando cuido de él amaba observarlo, era demasiado adorable incluso para una persona como ella a la que no le van las cosas hermosas, ese niño lo era. Byakuya la observaba molesto, era extraño estar en el cuerpo de un niño, busco a tientas su Zanpakuto y la encontró tirada a su lado.

-¿señor?- nuevamente la mujer del servicio llamo, ambos se sobresaltaron, una cosa es que entre ellos se vieran así y otra muy distinta es que alguien de la mansión los descubriera- la señora Mizuki Kuchiki-sama ha venido aquí para hablar con usted y la señora- Byakuya tomo en brazos al gato y ambos desaparecieron en un shunpo hacia la mansión Shiba.

-¿Por qué escapas?- le pregunto divertida Yoruichi, el suspiro.

-ella menos que nadie puede vernos así- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué?

-porque no, así de simple- corto rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-dices que esto es un juego entre aquella Arrancar y Kurosaki Ichigo, vamos a aquella mansión- era desagradable que él pisara esa mansión pero no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Nell?!- todos, los "niños" y los que se salvaron, estaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la mansión Shiba.

Todos sentados en tatamis formando un circulo casi perfecto, Kukaku escuchaba con tranquilidad la "civilizada" conversación de Ichigo con una llorosa Nell, hacia la izquierda esta Riruka con su bebé, Karin con un Hitsugaya en brazos que dormía tranquilamente, Yuzu que curaba un pequeño raspón que Ishida en su versión infantil se había hecho cuando atraparon a los Espadas, Keigo jugaba con sus manos, Mizuiro como siempre veía su celular, Chad se mantenía al margen, Orihime estaba sonriendo ya que a su lado estaba un muy lindo Ulquiorra de lo más tranquilo aun con su primera liberación, Nell lloraba por los regaños de Ichigo y Grimmjow la fulminaba con la mirada, poco es decir que todos eran niños exceptuando lógicamente a los que escaparon a tiempo.

Rukia tenía sentado en sus piernas a Ichigo al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, estaba sentada al lado de Grimmjow con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras sostenía al pequeño pelinaranja para que este paranoico no se fuera contra Nell en cualquier momento, lo de menos era que los Espadas la protegerían, pero no quería arriesgarse. Había sido toda una proeza atraparlos ya que Ulquiorra iba a irse volando bajo órdenes de Nell, pero Rukia uso a Sode no Shirayuki y logro atraparlos a todos, Kukaku ofreció la sala de estar para que hablaran y ahora estaban ahí.

-señora- una mujer del servicio apareció en la puerta- tiene...- miro hacia atrás- dos visitas.

-si no es nadie importante no lo dejes entrar- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-es el Capitán Kuchiki y su esposa- comento.

-déjalos entrar- todos miraron en esa dirección y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando los vieron entrar, Byakuya en versión niño, incluso con sus ropas en miniatura sostenía una pequeña gatita negra, eso no se ve todos los días.

-¿estás seguro de que eres el capitán y no el hijo oculto de esos dos?- pregunto Kukaku poniendo otro tatami al lado de Ichigo y Rukia.

-muy seguro- suspiro mientras se sentaba.

-¡Nii-sama!- llamo sorprendida Rukia, su hermano se veía adorable, quería abrazarlo pero debía guardar la compostura.

-jajaja Byakuya luces como…- Ichigo corto su burla bajo el fuerte golpe que recibió de su prometida- ¡¿Qué te ocurre enana?!- grito molesto.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre a ti tonto?!-grito de vuelta pero se aclaró la garganta al haber gritado de esa forma delante de su hermano- después de todo ¿Quién es el enano ahora Ichigo?- susurro burlona y con malicia en el oído del pelinaranja, este solo apretó los puños molesto, no podía contradecir eso.

-bien ¿Cómo piensa solucionar esto Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?- Byakuya la miro fijamente y ella se decidió a decir una dulce mentira.

-no puedo hacer nada- tanto Ulquiorra como Grimmjow la miraron discretamente pero no desmintieron, incluso Yoruichi que sabía que si podía hacerlo no dijo nada- tendrán que esperar a que los efectos pasen, irán creciendo conforme pasen las horas, según mi ayudante el efecto durara de 24 a 72 horas- algunos suspiraron derrotados y otros simplemente se resignaron.

-¿puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo de esta acción imprudente Nelliel-dono?- Rukia la miro fijamente y ella bufo.

-no, no puedes- renegó, aun no se le olvida que esa mujer que decía no tener nada con Ichigo ahora este prometida con él.

-bien- Rukia recargo la cabeza en la de Ichigo y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza haciendo que Nell se enojara, el pelinaranja se dejó hacer pero sintió que su vida corría peligro al sentir la mirada de Byakuya sobre él.

-me han informado que los hombres de mi división que fueron afectados por esto han vuelto a la normalidad- continuo el Kuchiki tratando de ignorar a su hermana e Ichigo- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡ah! Eso…- Nell entro en pánico, no podría engañarlo a él.

-esos simples Shinigamis que ni a las peleas se acercan no tenían mucho que curar así que volvieron rápidamente a la normalidad- dijo Grimmjow- esta transformación no solo es una broma de ella- señalo con la cabeza a Nell que lo miraba sorprendida- sino también es una medicina para curar todas las deficiencias que tengan en este momento.

-comprendo- Byakuya acepto la explicación del Espada y se puso de pie- supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dejo a Yoruichi en el suelo y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza para Kukaku se retiró de la mansión, no le gustaba para nada estar en esa mansión.

-¿entonces qué haremos?- pregunto Ishida acomodando sus lentes cuando Yuzu termino su trabajo.

-somos niños- comento pensativa la pelinaranja.

-eso ya quedo claro Orihime tonta- menciono Riruka poniéndose de pie- sostenlo un momento- Orihime tomo a Haru con algo de dificultad entre sus bracitos viendo como Riruka se sentaba delante de Ulquiorra observándolo fijamente- ¿Quién eres?

-Ulquiorra Cifer- respondió tranquilamente pero se sobresaltó cuando se vio rodeado por los brazos de la pelirosa.

-es aún más lindo que Ichigo- el mencionado la miro ofendido pero ella lo ignoro, su bebé la miro sorprendido ¡su mamá era una traidora!

-Riru…

-no intervengas Orihime- regaño y la pelinaranja tuvo que callarse.

-tienes razón- Rukia ya se encontraba al lado de Ulquiorra y Riruka, hasta Ichigo se sorprendió de ya no tenerla con él.

-sabía que tu si entenderías- le sonrió Riruka y se separó del pelinegro un poco, Rukia se puso tras el Espada y recargo su cabeza sobre la del pelinegro al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba contenta.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- chillo Orihime al verla de lo más feliz abrazando al pelinegro, Ichigo estaba que no se la creía, su enana lo estaba engañando, ¡lo engañaba con un murciélago! Oh no, eso no se quedaría así, se puso de pie y sin previo aviso saco a su enana de ahí, con algo de dificultad al ser pequeño, pero logro llevarla lejos, lejos del peligroso murciélago que quería robársela.

-creo que esto se pondrá interesante- menciono Kukaku con una sonrisa de lado, Yoruichi no pudo evitar darle la razón, ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación dejando a los más jóvenes mientras Tatsuki ingresaba al lugar.

-¿han arreglado las cosas?- pregunto sentándose al lado de Karin.

-para nada- suspiro- pero esto parece ser interesante ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-¿exactamente a dónde?- pregunto con interés.

-solo jugare un rato con él- señalo al peliblanco que tenía en brazos- y pasaremos por la sexta división, tal vez Abarai termino igual que ustedes.

-vamos- ambas pelinegras se fueron también.

-creo que iré a dormir un rato- comento Yuzu viendo al pobre de su maestro mirar tristemente como Orihime se empeñaba en alejar a Riruka de Ulquiorra- ¿no sería lo mejor Ishida-chan?- le sonrió dulcemente, le causaba pena ver como el pelinegro sufría por una simple acción.

-tienes razón- asintió poniéndose de pie- pero me gustaría cenar primero- ella asintió y ambos se fueron juntos.

-es hora de irnos- Chad jalo a Keigo fuera de la habitación, el muy tonto estaba disfrutando de ver como esas dos se peleaban por el Espada, Mizuiro les siguió de cerca y también se marcharon.

-Riruka-chan- continuo llamando Orihime- mira, Haru quiere que le pongas atención- eso hizo a la pelirosa alejarse de Ulquiorra.

-eres una celosa Orihime- regaño- y tú también Haru- el bebé le miraba reprobatoriamente- ¿no ves que a mamá le gustan las cosas hermosas?- pero Haru no dejo de reprocharle- bien.

-muy pronto…- susurro el pelinegro haciendo que Riruka le pusiera atención- Kazuma vendrá por ti- la pelirosa sintió un vuelco en el corazón, lo miro con temor pero el niño se tocaba la cabeza en muestra de que le dolía, se alejó de él, tomo a Haru en brazos y salió de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a ir?- pregunto Grimmjow irritado.

-vámonos- dijo por fin Nell y el la miro sorprendido- dejaremos a Ulquiorra en buenas manos por este día.

-bien- se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde vas gatito?- pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, él sintió que algo no muy bueno venia- seré yo la que te lleve.

-no estarás…- Nell le sonrió con suficiencia cuando termino de ponerse el brazalete y se volvía adulta, lo tomo entre sus brazos y se fue de ahí.

-¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?- pregunto finalmente Ulquiorra.

-es solo que no puedo creer que estés aquí… es un poco extraño- respondió avergonzada- todo este tiempo sentí que algo malo pasaba contigo.

-no es algo que debería haberte afectado.

-lo hizo, tal vez pienses que soy una estúpida por cosas como estas, pero a pesar de todo yo confiaba en ti- él la miro sin comprender- si… lo que hiciste no fue correcto, me engañaste y me alejaste de mis amigos para hacerles daño- apretó los puños- pero sean por órdenes de Aizen o por lo que sea, siempre estuviste ahí para cuidar de mí.

-tu misma lo dijiste, ese era mi trabajo ¿acaso recuerdas que intentara protegerte cuando Aizen-sa… cuando él te dejo desamparada?

-no, pero tampoco me atacaste, si no mal recuerdo, Tesla-san menciono que ustedes no me atacarían a menos que yo atacara, me encargue de proteger a Kurosaki-kun durante su pelea, interferí entre ustedes y eso podría considerarse un ataque, sin embargo tu no me atacaste.

-no necesitaba hacer algo como eso.

-eres alguien de buen corazón- le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

-corazón…

-sí, lo sé, recuerdo que para ti no hay un corazón sin embargo…

-no, finalmente descubrí lo que es un corazón- ella lo miro sorprendida- es algo que puedo ver, algo que puedo tocar, fue un sentimiento extraño lo que experimente en aquel momento.

-¿eh?

-cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer conocí lo que es un corazón.

-no entiendo…- rio levemente avergonzada, para ella el corazón no podía ni verse ni tocarse, estaba con sus amigos- ¿Cuál es tu corazón?

-tu- respondió con sinceridad y semblante tranquilo, ella se quedó quieta, analizo las palabras y los colores subieron por completo a su rostro.

-¡¿qué?!- eso lo sobresalto- perdona, no quería asustarte- el negó levemente- es solo… me tomaste por sorpresa- sonrió levemente con la mejillas sonrojadas- gracias.

-ahora soy yo quien no logra entender ¿Qué es lo que agradeces?- ella negó con una sonrisa.

-solamente me alegra saber que eso es lo que piensas de mi- todo estaba bien, era extraño y a pesar de que todo podía haberse tornado incomodo, no fue así, se acercó a él un poco más, estaba por decir algo cuando su estómago la traiciono e hizo un sonido en muestra de que tenía hambre, el pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero su estómago hizo el mismo sonido- ¡no! Tenemos que ir a comer… vamos, vamos- lo tomo de las manos para ponerse ambos de pie y lo saco de la habitación- siendo niños debemos alimentarnos muy bien.

Orihime se veía muy radiante, un sol lleno de vida, la por ahora pequeña pelinaranja recorría los pasillos de la mansión camino a la cocina para poder comer algo, por nada del mundo soltó la mano del pelinegro que trataba de mantenerle el paso, uno de los motivos por los que el Espada había estado volando todo este tiempo era porque no podía caminar muy bien, los Espadas nunca fueron niños, simplemente tomaron esa forma final con el tiempo, cuando llegaron a ser humanos, cuando fueron niños, eso es algo que olvidaron por completo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina se encontraron con Yuzu e Ishida cenando tranquilamente, la castaña con una sonrisa les ofreció algo de cenar y aun cuando Orihime insistió en cocinar la cena para ella y su acompañante, Yuzu casi le impuso que ella lo haría, no quería que el pelinegro sufriera bajo los efectos de la comida de la pelinaranja. Ishida solamente observaba al Espada que se notaba cansado, quito su liberación y cabeceaba de vez en cuando, estaba cansado y el Quincy comprendió que ya no había nada que hacer y eso estaba bien, era bueno que Orihime ya no sufriera por él, pero dolía.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede contigo Ichigo?- reclamo Rukia al pelinaranja que tenía delante, ambos estaban en el jardín de la mansión, el pelinaranja la fulminaba con la mirada- Y deja de mirarme así.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Así es como miro yo, tonta- se cruzó de brazos pero la miro cuando la escucho reír-¿de qué te ríes?

-es demasiado gracioso verte con el ceño fruncido cuando eres un niño- señalo y el bufo por lo bajo- eso no te va Ichigo, menos con esa apariencia, así hasta luces lindo- él la miro indignado ¿Qué le insinuaba?

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-que solo como niño luces lindo- continuo y el apretó los puñitos molesto.

-¿me estás diciendo feo?

-yo no fui la que lo dijo- rio negando y él se molestó aún más, no es que fuera vanidoso diciendo que es muy guapo, eso lo sabe de sobra, pero que ella le diga que no lo es le dio en el ego.

-pues tú no eres muy bonita que digamos- le regreso enseñándole la lengua y ella le miro indignada.

-eso sí que no- se acercó a él, chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta que incluso siendo niño, Ichigo casi le alcanzaba en estatura- sé que no soy bonita, pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a recalcármelo- le jalo las mejillas con una sonrisa maligna.

-duele- se quejó el pelinaranja con lágrimas en los ojos, ella suspiro, se veía tan adorable e indefenso que no podía lastimarlo, se preguntó si así sería un hijo suyo si lo tuvieran, los colores subieron a su rostro y negó varias veces con la cabeza, ella no podía estar pensando en eso, Ichigo la miraba extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede Rukia?- pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

-pues…- se lo pensó, tal vez decirle lo que pensara no sería incomodo… pero no, era vergonzoso que ella pensara eso y opto por golpearlo en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo quejándose del dolor.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Rukia?!- trato de ponerse de pie pero ella le enseño la lengua con una sonrisa de victoria.

-no pasa nada idiota… eres muy grosero Ichigo- le miro desde arriba- mira que te estaba alagando y tú me dices fea.

-¿alagándome? ¡Me llamaste feo!

-yo nunca lo dije, tú lo interpretaste así.

-entonces explícate- le miro indignado.

-eso no quitaría que me llamaste fea- le recrimino, y él supo que hay cosas que a una mujer no debes decirle nunca, las mujeres no olvidan ni perdonan.

-no te dije fea…- desvió el rostro apenado y eso llamo la atención de la pelinegra.

-dijiste que no era muy bonita, si no era fea ¿entonces que soy Ichigo?

-simplemente eres Rukia, no hay una palabra que pueda describirte, eso es todo, no diré más, porque de decirlo sonaría ridículo y más si es un niño diciéndoselo a una adulta- sonrió levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y tallaba su cabeza apenado, Rukia sonrió, lo comprendía perfectamente, Ichigo no es el hombre más listo alagando, pero a ella sabía cómo hacerla sentir alagada, no pudo evitarlo, se acercó al pelinaranja y lo abrazo.

-tú no eres feo Ichigo- aclaro y él la miraba sorprendido mientras le regresaba el abrazo- simplemente no puedo decirte si eres feo o hermoso, yo no sé de esas cosas, no conozco lo que es belleza, es algo que me tiene sin cuidado ¿acaso no te basta con saber que eres importante para mí? ¿No te basta con saber que de todos los hombres en mi vida, eres el único al que no podría dejar de mirar?- ambos se miraron y sonrieron levemente, Ichigo se acero para besarla sin embargo Rukia se alejó- no Ichigo, no lo harás mientras tengas esta apariencia.

-bien- acepto a regañadientes.

-y aun debes de pedirle mi mano a Nii-sama- el desvió el rostro- pero hay algo que quiero pedirte- él la miro atentamente- hay que jugar Ichigo.

-¿jugar?

-es algo que de niña no pude hacer, incluso con Renji a mi lado lo más que hacía era escapar de una muerte segura, no conozco lo que es la diversión y tú al vivir dentro de lo que cabe como un niño normal, debes saber de esto.

-si hay algo- no acepto precisamente por estar interesado en jugar, lo hizo porque se trataba de ella, a final de cuentas nadie lo vería mal porque tenía la apariencia de un niño, pero también estaba el hecho de recordar que ella no fue muy feliz durante posiblemente más de 50 años, él se encargaría de borrar cada instante en que ella ha sido infeliz, porque desde que ella llego él conoció nuevamente ese sentimiento, ahora hará lo mismo por ella, no más tristeza, no más dolor, por lo menos el que alguien con su poder pueda evitar, quiere verla sonreír por mucho tiempo más.

-¿Qué es?- sintió un pequeño toque en su hombro y vio como Ichigo se zafaba de su agarre y con una sonrisa comenzaba a correr lejos de ella.

-si logras atraparme ganaras, veamos Rukia, muéstrame muchas veces más cuanto eres capaz de alcanzarme- grito lejos de ella y la pelinegra comenzó a seguirlo con una sonrisa, podía tener la apariencia de una adulta, pero eso no le importaba.

* * *

Yoruichi aun con su apariencia de gatito se decidió a irse a la mansión, seguramente para este momento Mizuki se habría ido y todo estaría más tranquilo, iba con calma, pensando un poco en lo que sucedía, era extraño pero al mismo tiempo divertido volver a ser una niña. Cuando llego a su habitación se encontró con una escena que atrajo su atención, se transformó a su forma humana y se vistió con la ropa que se había encogido con ella, se subió a la cama y en ella aprecio al niño pelinegro que descansaba tranquilamente, ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¡Ese maldito siempre dormía impecable! Era como ver un ángel, si existieran seguramente Byakuya de niño seria uno.

-hace tanto que no tenía esta vista- se sentó sobre sus piernas al lado del pelinegro mientras acariciaba su cabello y sus mejillas, era nostálgico, le recordaba a mucho antes de que todo se complicara con él, ahora recordaba como poco a poco se había encariñado de este pequeño, bueno, ahora era su esposo… que extraño llamarlo de esa forma cuando tenía esa apariencia, pero era una realidad, algo que en su interior había anhelado se cumplió muchos años después.

Continuo acariciando suavemente el rostro del pelinegro que dormía como si nada pasara a su alrededor, algo raro en él, pero teniendo en cuenta que se había transformado en un niño para curarse, era seguro que estaría cansado. No podía dejar de mirarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos y no noto como estas escurrían por sus mejillas hasta que caían a la colcha bajo ella dejando un rastro húmedo, ¿Por qué lloraba? Tal vez por lo mucho que desperdicio, se perdió tantas cosas al lado del pelinegro que en cierta forma era triste.

Era triste saber que no había estado a su lado como ella había deseado estar, tal vez era porque se había convertido en niña, tal vez su ser aun recordaba a esa niña que era, ella era muy llorona cuando era niña, si no fuera por Urahara tal vez nunca habría logrado ser la persona que era ahora. Limpio sus lágrimas mientras una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, no era momento del pasado que no podría modificarse, todo estaba bien y ahora estaban juntos, se inclinó hacia el pelinegro y en su oído susurro.

-te amo Byakuya-boy, no te imaginas cuanto… ni lo mucho que extrañe tu cariño por años- se quedó inclinada hacia él hasta que una voz infantil un tanto adormilada la sobresalto e hizo que se alejara.

-tu tampoco imaginas lo que sentí cuando te marchaste… sin embargo yo también te amo, siempre ha sido así- ella le miro sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír por esas palabras, siempre supo que era difícil que Kuchiki Byakuya dijera algo como eso, sin embargo era sincero y era él, solamente Byakuya podría ser capaz de decir las cosas sin darle tanta vuelta.

-estabas despierto…

-me despertó la presencia de un gato demonio- ella rio brevemente- estabas demasiado cerca.

-pues llevo bastante rato a tu lado y no lo notaste- el cerro los ojos un momento y la escucho reír.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- abrió uno de sus ojos solo para ver como ella se acostaba a su lado y le miraba con una sonrisa.

-que esto es tan tonto, siempre estuve dispuesta a estar a tu lado, me educaron para ser una buena esposa y todas esas cosas innecesarias y mi matrimonio contigo ha sido de lo más extraño, finalmente estamos juntos pero no sé cómo sobrellevar una relación de pareja- aclaro su punto y el cerro nuevamente los ojos- tu eres el experto Byakuya ¿Cómo se lleva una relación de pareja?

-¿experto?

-has estado casado antes.

-se cómo fue mi relación, más no sé cómo sobrellevar una contigo- ella bufo por lo bajo- tal vez debería bastarte con estar a mi lado.

-eso sonó demasiado arrogante de tu parte- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros- pero que digo, si tú eres la personificación de la arrogancia.

-no sé de qué hablas- trato de defenderse.

-lo siento Byakuya, pero solo que estés a mi lado no es suficiente.

-no sabía que fueras tan exigente- le miro directamente a los ojos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-una futura familia a tu lado- culmino con una sonrisa y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si de por si siendo niño eran grandes, ahora era evidente que estaba sorprendido, algo que hizo a la morena reír un poco fue ver como él la miraba y desviaba la mirada para después cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños sin dignarse a verla unos segundos.

-bien…-susurro y eso fue suficiente, el pelinegro se sintió rodeado por una calidez muy conocida para él, su aroma lo llenaba por completo. Muchas personas piensan que él es alguien sin sentimientos, pero eso no es así, es un hombre que ama mucho, y tanto es así que logra canalizar lo que siente, ama a Rukia, su pequeña hermana, sin importar que tan fuerte sepa que ella es va a querer protegerla y a esta mujer a su lado siempre va amarla sin importar lo que pase.

-creo que hare algo que no hago hace 100 años.

-¿de qué hablas?- nuevamente se estaba quedando dormido, realmente estaba cansado, pero no tanto como para no responder el beso que ella dio sobre sus labios, cálido, justo como siempre era un beso entre ellos, la tomo de la nuca y la atrajo más hacia su persona para profundizar el beso.

-creo que por eso me has llamado pervertida- dijo con una sonrisa cuando se separaron- parece ser que no puedo evitar besarte ni porque seas un niño.

-no omitas la parte en que tú también eres una niña.

-tienes razón y tal vez eso te haga un pervertido también- se burló, pero el paso uno de sus brazos para rodearla y cerró los ojos, ella se dejó hacer-… por ahora solamente debemos dormir- el pelinegro asintió por última vez, ella se abrazó a él y durmieron con tranquilidad al lado del otro.

Finalmente pudo dormir tranquila a su lado, Ryoko había sido muy hábil al hacerla caer en su tonta habilidad de fuego, en vez de "acercarla" como había dicho, la hizo alejarse unos días, por eso ahora todo era mejor, a su lado siempre estaba tranquila, pero ese sentimiento indecoroso que sintió le hizo sentir lo contrario, ella no se rendiría ante aquella mujer, si bien es cierto algo en su interior deseaba que sucediera, nunca perdería una batalla, y si algo sucedía no sería por obra de esa mujer, si algo así se daba entre ellos… bueno, seria por causa propia.

* * *

-bien- Nell sonreía complacida, tenía horas que ella había regresado a Hueco Mundo con un Grimmjow de lo más molesto, ambos estaban en la habitación de la espada, el peliazul estaba sentado sobre la cama aun con su apariencia de niño y ella le miraba admirada de su trabajo.

-Nelliel…- llamo molesto pero ella lo ignoro.

-deja de moverte tanto gatito- regaño fulminándolo cuando el trato de escapar pero ella lo atrapo rápidamente- ya está- se alejó del peliazul para verlo mejor, su trabajo estaba hecho- mira cómo te ves- dejo que el Espada se mirara en el espejo y apretó los puños con molestia, no solamente se veía ridículo con una apariencia infantil, sino que también la muy maldita se las había arreglado para vestirlo con un asqueroso traje de gato blanco, hasta las desagradables orejas y cola tenia.

-¡Estas muerta Nelliel!- grito a todo lo que podía al mismo tiempo que la chica salía en un Sonido de la habitación.

Así fue como comenzó un momento de lo más extraño en Soul Society, y aún faltaba para que la venganza de Nell se completara, esta solo era la primera fase. Los shinigamis aún tenían que soportar un rato esta apariencia, y algunos otros deberían enfrentarse pronto a esto, la medicina extraña de Urahara y las locas ideas de Nell habían dado lugar a posiblemente la situación más adorable que vivirá Soul Society y por si fuera poco, aún falta ver los efectos secundarios que da la inocencia de ser un niño y las consecuencias que esto traerá cuando todo se arregle.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, me fue muy difícil terminarlo y como pudieron ver esto va a continuar, surgieron muchas ideas que no podía poner en un solo capitulo ya que seria mucho más largo de lo normal. Quise bajar un poco la tensión de los últimos capítulos y lo estresante del manga actual, desde que todos fueron en busca de los pedazos de espejo el ambiente se torno pesado en el fic, y la lucha actual en el manga esta cada vez más estresante y necesitan relajarse. Juntar a Nell y Urahara trae cosas muy extrañas y lo notaron en este capitulo, la verdad no pude resistirme de escribir algo como esto.

¿alguien va al día con el manga? Definitivamente Tite si que sabe como estrujar mi corazón cada semana, si con la pasada fue mucho, con esta más, Ishida! tuvo su momento de gloria y el guapo de Jugram nos lo esta matando ¿que piensan ustedes? es obvio que alguien va a llegar a rescatar a Ichigo e Ishida, la cuestión es ¿quien? Rukia y Renji o sus papás con cada uno... solo queda esperar al próximo jueves.

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, Gracias por leer.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia es mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, la mayoría de sus personajes al igual que el mundo donde se desarrolla es obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia, agregarla a favoritos, comentar y sobre todo leerlo, son ustedes por los que muchas veces los autores nos motivamos a continuar con nuestras historias.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA!:** este capitulo contiene **LEMON** ( **no de los fuertes ni la gran cosa, pero si tiene** ) por lo que **si para alguien no es de su agradado** , **esta señalado como flashback y** por si eso fuera poco al comienzo **viene entre doble división** (las lineas o rectas (como le llamen) que uso para marcar el cambio de escena) y al final después de "fin Flashback" viene nuevamente la doble división, **si lo leen es bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Anthony00:** Gracias, la verdad es que no espere que el capitulo fuera así, aquí tienes la continuación.

 **natsumivat:** Obviamente que Grimmjow debía de ser celoso, con la personalidad de "Rey" que tiene no podía ser diferente. Todas debían caer ante lo hermoso que es Ulquiorra (me lo he imaginado y casi chillo como fangirl loca) Ichigo solo quiere atención para él y su enana se va con otro, pues así no se puede. Yo también sentí muy bueno el momento ByaYoru (no porque lo haya escrito yo, sino porque así las cosas deben ser entre ellos), Karin es muy liberal pero si es celosa, eso lo mostrare pronto, Ichigo y Rukia siempre deben tener su momento tierno y Nell no podía dejar de lado su venganza aunque todavía les falta a esos dos. Por ahora el concurso de la lluvia tendrá que esperar porque se les acabaron los días lluviosos. Gracias por leer.

 **ichirukikawaii:** Hola! Me alegra saber que mi historia te guste y si, creo que me excedí de ternura en ese capitulo, por ahora este no lo sera pero ten en cuenta que sin importar que pase, todos tendrán sus momentos dulces o difíciles ;) Sobre el manga, creo que te habrás dado cuenta que paso lo que queríamos... pero de la forma más dolorosa posible ;( sufro por nuestra fresa.

 **8579** : Gracias :D que bueno que te haya gustado.

 **mary 11:** El como viste a los personajes en el capitulo anterior es justo como siento que fueron de niños, te darás cuenta que en este capitulo no profundizare sobre los pequeños por lo que tal vez se te haga ver un poco más y llegar a la adolescencia, después de todo aquí apenas y crecieron un poco. Yo también querría abrazar a un Ulquiorra pequeño con alitas *u* se vería precioso... ay! me lo como jajaja. Te comprendo perfectamente, yo también amo el ByaYoru y no he encontrado muchas historias de ellos, por eso aquí no pude evitar ponerlos juntos y para mis proyectos a futuro pienso ponerlos juntos igualmente. Me alegra saber que lees mi fic, muchos no se animan a comentar pero se que están ahí y que finalmente me lo hagas saber me ha sacado una sonrisa, gracias en serio por seguir la historia. PD: Por ahora Soi Fong no vera a Yoruichi pequeña... si lo pensé poner desde el capitulo anterior pero quedaba muy largo (igual que este) pero de que la vera, la vera poniendo a ciertos varones un poco celosos :D

 **Aly Zama:** En serio que yo también soy fanática de Urahara x Yoruichi, (osea casi es oficial esa pareja) sin embargo hay más fics de ellos que del UraSoi o ByaYoru por lo que opte más por las ultimas dos que me gustan mucho, que bueno que también te han gustado y es que son parejas realmente buenas que nadie toma mucho en cuenta. Gracias por la observación en la narrativa lo he tomado en cuenta pero se me siguen yendo algunas cosas que no noto, igualmente tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Sobre Riruka te comprendo completamente, para mi también fue difícil poner algo así, más a ella que fue la única que me agrado de la Saga del Agente perdido y ten por seguro que lo que sufrió por Kazuma, él lo recibirá con todo e intereses, no puedo dejar que Riruka no haga nada. Las AMS y Nell son unas locas y ¿quienes mejor que ellas para hacer locuras? Nadie, ellas le meten lo interesante a la historia jajaja. Gracias por leer, que bueno que te ha gustado.

 **Marifer potosme:** Hola! :D Si! que vivan los Espadas Chibi! son hermosos *u* y no soy tan malvada...aun 7u7, es que ya muchas me pedían que Soi Fong le dijera a Urahara y creo que fue lo mejor, por su parte el ByaYoru... los adoro juntos y no podía evitar poner algo como esto, ambos son muy orgullosos pero siendo niños finalmente dijeron lo que siente por el otro.

 **Lovetamaki1:** **Respuesta a comentario del capitulo 10-** Créeme que a mi me dolió tanto como a ti ese capitulo (y donde que yo lo escribí -.-") sobre todo por Byakuya (mi personaje favorito) y creo que te llevaras una decepción más con el capitulo 12, sin embargo puedo decirte que ellos no perdieron por debilidad, fueron marcados en un momento vulnerable y para el capitulo 12 solo eligieron al enemigo incorrecto, pero de que se volverán más fuertes lo harán, son nuestros Shinigamis y siempre pueden contra todo. Sobre Kyoko... bueno, pues espero que no la odies tanto... por ahora no ha hecho nada (muy) malo ;) gracias por leer.

* * *

 **El sentimiento de amor.**

La noche ya caía sobre Soul Society, las noticias de diversos niños encontrados en el Seireitei se escuchaba aun en la boca de muchos, sin embargo es de noche y por lo tanto todo debería ser tranquilidad, los Shinigamis regresan a sus habitaciones tras un largo día de trabajo y locura, nada podría ser mejor que la noche, dormir, sin inconvenientes, todo en paz. Siendo de esta forma todo el mundo debería hacerlo, pero eso no quita que cierta y por ahora retirada Capitana de la segunda división tenga que abandonar su habitación en esa división.

La pelinegra se encuentra recogiendo sus cosas, si bien es cierto que volverá a su cargo pasados unos meses, no puede seguir ocupando una habitación que no le corresponde, incluso la cámara de los 46 ante su condición le ofrecieron que conservara la habitación, todo con tal de asegurarse de que ella regresaría a su cargo, ya que de ser contrario terminaría en cierto lugar desagradable de las fuerzas especiales sin importar el motivo por el que deja su cargo a tan buena edad para continuar como Capitán del Gotei 13. Con lo honorable que es esta pelinegra, se negó rotundamente, lo que quiere es estar un poco lejos de Seireitei un rato.

Ya ha terminado de recoger todo, realmente no es mucho, no es una mujer vanidosa ni de intereses muy materiales como para tener su habitación infestada de cosas, sonríe satisfecha al ver su labor terminada, delante de ella hay un espejo que refleja su figura y se percata de que aún tiene el haori de capitán, se lo quita y suspira con pesar, esto es tan difícil para ella, de hecho no se habría retirado de su cargo si no fuera por el hecho de que estuvo a punto de perder la vida, la propia y… la de su hijo, siendo la comandante suprema de las fuerzas especiales no habría podido salir del primer campo de batalla.

Era extraño, demasiado extraño, ella es una mujer fuerte que por nada del mundo haría algo tan drástico como eso, incluso la casa Shihoin se ha contactado con ella preguntando el motivo de su renuncia, ella no entro en detalles solo dijo que era necesario, la familia al quererla tanto le ofreció que se quedara con ellos, pero aprovechando que se librara del cargo quiere estar lejos de los Shinigamis, visitara ciertos lugares de Rukongai investigando un poco más de aquel hombre que Yoruichi le ha comentado, lo shinimashitas quieren revivirlo, tienen la base de lo que quieren y un poco de lo que aquel hombre es, sin embargo están cortos, ella quiere saber mucho más, es cierto que como capitana podría hacerlo, pero eso haría que fuera a luchar y es lo que menos desea.

Es por ello que este tiempo se ira, de hecho planea irse en este mismo instante, no hay tiempo que perder y sabe que todo estará bien… entre más lejos de los Shinigamis este, más a salvo estará, esto no es por ella, es por su hijo… el hijo de él, aun cuando le cueste admitirlo, adora a ese bebé por el simple hecho de ser de él, tal vez al principio se mostró molesta pero no era precisamente por su condición actual, era porque había llegado en momento inoportuno, ni siquiera han aclarado el estado de su relación y viene esto ¿Qué puede hacerse? Lo hecho, hecho esta y como ya dijo una vez, ella no es una mocosa que se mate pensando en que hacer.

Ahora se ríe de sí misma, pensar que "odio" a Urahara tanto tiempo y ahora es un poco feliz de que tendrán un hijo… tal vez realmente nunca lo odio, tal vez todo este tiempo sintió celos, celos de que él y Yoruichi se llevaran tan bien y ella quedara fuera, porque si hay algo que aún le molesta es el hecho de quedar fuera cuando ambos se marcharon, nunca confiaron en ella para cosas importantes ¿y por qué? Porque querían protegerla, ella no lo necesita, lo único que quería era que ambos la notaran.

Es por eso que siempre intento alejarlos de alguna manera, en especial quería tener la atención de Yoruichi, es la mujer a la que ha admirado desde que la vio y aquel hombre llego a intervenir… no, tal vez fue ella, porque ella llego después, cuando ella llego esos dos ya eran muy buenos amigos, es lógico que no podría romper una amistad como esa y mucho menos podría ganarse un lugar para ser tres, Yoruichi siempre la cuido y enseño, mientras que Urahara intentaba acercarse a ella y rápidamente lo alejaba de su persona. Claro que nunca le fue indiferente aquel excéntrico rubio, en cierta forma le parecía muy "inocente", negó con la cabeza ante su pensamiento, ese de inocente nada y lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias- se regañó a sí misma, doblo su haori y lo puso con el resto de sus pocas cosas, tomo lo que era de ella y se dirigió a la salida, la luz quedo asfixiada al instante que abrió la puerta y se decidió a marcharse, la luna estaba en lo alto, luna llena, lo mejor para comenzar su viaje, sin embargo sintió sus parpados muy pesados cuando intento salir de la habitación, lo último que noto fue como dos siluetas estaban delante de ella y al momento de caer un fuerte dolor se sintió en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué me has traído a mí?- pregunto una mujer con clara molestia en la voz al mismo tiempo que observaba a la pelinegra en el suelo.

-necesito analizar unas cuantas cosas, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los Shinigamis logren encontrar la manera de derrotarnos.

-podrías haber traído a Kasumi, incluso a Azami…- renegó molesta.

-ellas son… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy curiosas.

-pues hubieras venido solo- el negó con una sonrisa y tomo a Soi Fong en brazos para ingresar a la habitación, frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta de que la Capitana sangraba un poco de la cabeza… tal vez debió haberla atrapado antes de que callera, se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto Kazuya? Hubiera preferido ir con Riruka-chan, molestarla un rato, supe que tiene un amante y Kazuma está muy molesto por eso.

-no es tiempo para eso… sabes que Kazuma no está molesto por ese hecho- recostó a la Capitana en el futon de la habitación y la observo detenidamente- nuestra espía ya nos dijo lo que él sospechaba, sabe perfectamente del niño y que nunca fue suyo… por eso está de tan mal humor.

-¿Qué sabes al respecto? Kazuma está realmente interesado en ella, la verdad no sé qué le vio- se sentó al lado de Soi Fong y también la observo un rato hasta que su expresión se puso pensativa, cerró los ojos y toco el vientre de la pelinegra- ella es…

-se vengara de Riruka, eso es claro… ¿Qué mejor que quitarle por segunda vez lo que más ama?- el asintió ante la expresión de su acompañante- es ella… Riruka fue una completa idiota para el cargo, yo también me pregunto qué le ve Kazuma.

-¿entonces…?

-si, tal vez deberíamos…

-comprendo que el Riatsu es sorprendente, no lo note ni siquiera, es como si no existiera… mis poderes me permitieron notarlo.

-por eso te traje conmigo, no estaba seguro si sería ella, cuando Kasumi casi la mata note ciertas reacciones y necesitaba confirmarlo, pero aquel hombre… Urahara Kisuke lo noto y la llevo lejos, no pude hacer nada y ahora que hay mucho alboroto era el momento de confirmarlo.

-¿pero qué tiene de especial ella?

-¿acaso no lo entiendes? Ese niño será el hijo del hombre más inteligente de la sociedad de almas, poco es decir que tiene un poder que aún desconocemos… con ser el hijo de ser hombre basta, sin embargo, no para el sacrificio que necesitamos.

-creí que Kazuma…

-eso es lo que todos pensábamos, que necesitábamos un niño entre una humana y uno de nosotros… pero es obvio que no, lo único que buscamos es un ser inocente cargado de poder, todos deducimos que una humana con Riatsu es pura y el poder descomunal lo daría uno de los nuestros.

-entonces será el hijo de ella…- aseguro con pena, a final de cuentas era una mujer, estaba del lado de Kazuma, incluso se burlaba de Riruka pero lo cierto era que le molestaba ver algo así.

-¿sientes pena Ryoko?- la miro detenidamente.

-soy mujer a final de cuentas, no me gustaría saber que tendré un hijo como para que unos locos como nosotros le arrebatemos la vida incluso antes del fin del equilibrio.

-no muestres esa debilidad nuevamente, ni siquiera Kasumi, Azami o…

-ni las menciones, ellas no son como yo, recuerda que tuve que convertirme en humana unos meses… aprendí un poco.

-da igual, la Capitana Soi Fong es la indicada, ella es una mujer muy fuerte, hábil, con un indiscutible análisis de la situación y a pesar de todo, una de las mujeres con el mejor corazón de Soul Society.

-Kuchiki Rukia también encaja…- contradijo pero Kazuya negó.

-no, ella entra en otro de los factores…

-entonces simplemente hay que llevárnoslas.

-aun no es el momento… lo mejor será esperar, tenernos cerca le está afectando- dijo al ver como la pelinegra estaba demasiado pálida- sus defensas han disminuido al estar en ese estado y no podemos arriesgarnos a perder el producto, será mejor esperar a que este por dar a luz.

-un susto más para la Kuchiki.

-¿de qué hablas?

-ya sabes, esa idiota logro ver lo que pasara, nos ha ganado por ahora uno de los factores críticos, estuvo bien, salvaron a la Kurosaki pero Rukia sabe más de lo que debería… ¿Quién diría que la Kasumi del futuro sería tan tonta?

-no digas eso, Kasumi siempre nos ha guiado hasta llegar aquí, que Kuchiki sepa algo es malo, pero Kasumi lo ha visto, nosotros tomaremos a la Capitana Soi Fong antes de que dé a luz.

-así que ya sabias que estaba embarazada- confirmo con una sonrisa.

-no era seguro, Kasumi solo dijo que por algún motivo desconocido nos llevaríamos a la capitana antes de que dé a luz, ahora que sé el motivo y que está en este estado… es lógico que la llevaremos con nosotros.

-alguien viene- susurro la peliazul cuando sintieron un imponente riatsu acercándose.

-vámonos- ambos desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran estado ahí al mismo tiempo que la puerta era abierta y por ella entraba un ya adulto Urahara, analizo la habitación notando el rastro de ambos Shinimashitas, se acercó a la pelinegra que despertaba con algo de dificultad y un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué…?- se le noto desorientada sin embargo si noto al rubio delante suyo, se sintió un poco nerviosa, aun no quería saber lo que él pensaba respecto a lo que le dijo esa misma tarde.

-necesito que me acompañes- la tomo delicadamente en sus brazos y desaparecieron en un Shunpo.

* * *

En la mansión Shiba los niños ya dormían, todos exceptuando a Ichigo que se encontraba en la sala de estar junto con Rukia, minutos atrás habían estado hablando con Urahara un tema de suma importancia y que solamente él podía saber, Rukia se había decidido aclarar todo lo que sabía, conto lo que vio del futuro, la muerte de Karin… la muerte de Hitsugaya… fueron varios puntos, pero el que más llamo la atención del rubio fue que la Capitana Soi Fong desaparecería antes de dar a luz.

-¿Por qué crees que haya desaparecido tan rápido?

-bueno Ichigo… se preocupa mucho por ella- el asintió con entendimiento, sus ojos ya le pesaban, estaba muy cansado y la pelinegra lo noto perfectamente- lo mejor será que duermas Ichigo.

-no tengo sueño, aun no has terminado de contarme todo lo que sabes- negó velozmente pero ella se puso de pie y camino hasta llegar con él.

-vamos, eso puedo contarlo después, por ahora lo mejor será que duermas- le extendió su mano con una sonrisa para que él la tomara y el pelinaranja sintió demasiada nostalgia, esa escena le recordó a hace tantos años cuando su madre hacia lo mismo… justo antes de ser asesinada-¿todo bien?- pregunto ella preocupada inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura y limpiar las lágrimas del niño que escurrían por sus mejillas.

-si…-respondió con la voz rota, ¡diablos! Parece que convertirse en niño abrió ciertas heridas, la pelinegra lo escaneo con la mirada, le rompía el corazón verlo llorar y más ahora con una apariencia tan frágil, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del niño e Ichigo se acomodó en su cama.

-vendré mañana para la reunión que convocara Urahara, ahí terminare de contarte todo- iba a marcharse pero él la tomo de la mano.

-quédate conmigo- pidió con cara de perrito abandonado, puede que Rukia no fuera muy fácil de convencer, pero un Ichigo decidido o un Ichigo tierno podían romper esa pared que formaba.

-Nii-sama se enojó la última vez- le recordó y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo, sin embargo la imagen de un mini Byakuya reclamándole no le causo ni el más mínimo ápice de temor, de hecho lo hizo sonreír burlón en su mente.

-no tiene por qué enterarse, además es muy tarde…

-¿Qué podría pasarme en Seireitei?- pregunto acusadoramente ¿ese mocoso la llamaba débil en su propia cara?

-nada…- respondió rápidamente- deja de hacerte la difícil y ya quédate conmigo- termino berrinchudo y hasta el mismo se sorprendió de su forma de actuar, definitivamente había vuelto a ser el niño mimado de antes.

-bien… será solo por hoy.

La pelinegra se acomodó a su lado y como quien no quiere a la cosa, el pelinaranja se abrazó a ella y se acurruco en su pecho para escuchar el latido de su corazón, ella iba a reclamarle pero el niño se justificó diciendo que tenía frio y que siendo un niño no había nada de malo, al final ella acepto y lo rodeo con sus brazos, ya que a pesar de que la lluvia había parado era una noche fría y tener a Ichigo abrazado a ella en esa forma… incluso en cualquier forma, no le molestaba en absoluto. Siendo honesta desde que conoció a este chico conoció en ella muchas cosas que desconocía por completo, mucho tiempo se preguntó por qué la gente se besaba o daba abrazos, con él a su lado conoció la respuesta. Lo miro un momento y se preguntó si así se vería un hijo de ambos, se avergonzó ante su pensamiento y mejor se durmió.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo era una situación un poco extraña, todos los capitanes sin excepción habían sido citados en la mansión Shiba a petición de Urahara, la cita se programó a las 10 de la mañana y ya era hora de que todos llegaran, Capitanes, tenientes y alguno que otro Shinigami de rango inferior llegaban de poco en poco. La reunión no fue hecha en la sala de reuniones de la primera división por el simple hecho de que quien programo todo fue Urahara, a Kukaku no le molesto en lo absoluto.

En la habitación más grande de la mansión ya se encontraban varias personas, de la primera división tanto Capitán comandante como teniente esperaban pacientemente en una esquina, Omaeda tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba comiendo un poco de lo que había en una mesa al lado, la teniente de la tercera división analizaba todo con cuidado al mismo tiempo que Kira tenia cara de aburrimiento, Isane y Hanataro se acercaron a hablar con los de la tercera división cuando llegaron, Shinji, Hinamori y Hiyori hablaban un poco de la repentina reunión, Love e Iba se mantenían al margen, Hisagi y su teniente conversaban con Matsumoto que estaba extrañada de no ver a su capitán, ni siquiera en la mañana lo vio.

Mayuri veía con repulsión a Nemu y Yumichika que conversaban amenamente, Ikkaku negaba con la cabeza viendo a su amigo y Kenpachi se estaba impacientando, Kei ya estaba ahí esperando que Urahara hiciera acto de presencia. Todo se volvió silencio cuando Urahara y Rukia ingresaron a la habitación acompañados de Kukaku e Isshin, los capitanes tomaron la formación que usarían en la primera división, con la diferencia de que Kyoraku no estaría en la cabeza y había huecos por capitanes ausentes, los tenientes y Shinigamis de rangos inferiores se posicionaron tras su capitán.

-muchas gracias por atender mi llamado.

-¿Cómo no atenderlo idiota? Parecía una amenaza de muerte- regaño Hiyori fulminando con la mirada al rubio- ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué era normal que a las tres de la mañana un mensaje en rojo se apareciera en el espejo?- Urahara sonrió, nunca se cansaba de llamar a así a la gente.

-para colmo decía que si faltáramos algo malo pasaría, ¿en qué pensabas Kisuke?- regaño Shinji con una sonrisa, a él le había parecido genial el mensaje, pero tener a Hiyori gritando como loca a su lado había sido… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cansado?

-Capitán Urahara- llamo Hisagi- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

-la próxima batalla contra los Shinimashitas- todos tomaron una expresión seria, Rukia camino hasta posicionarse delante de Kei y escuchar todo como debería- como pueden ver… hay lugares vacíos tanto por capitanes como por tenientes y todo se debe a que hemos comenzado a movernos.

-explícate- solicito Love.

-seguramente muchos de ustedes se enteraron de la noticia que hablaba sobre niños en el seireitei- algunos asintieron- bien, todo eso fue obra de los Arrancar-algunos comenzaron a pensar mal- y mía- aclaro para evitar que se fueran con una mala imagen de los Espada- es una medicina que ya he probado yo mismo y ha funcionado correctamente.

-¿Cómo debería funcionar?- pregunto Isane, ya que a final de cuentas la médico ahí es ella.

-los convierte en niños y conforme pasen las horas van creciendo curando en el proceso todas las deficiencias que hayan acarreado a lo largo del tiempo, en mi caso lo más que he tenido ha sido curado propiamente y por ello no he permanecido demasiado con esa apariencia- mostro unas pastillas color rosado- y no solo eso, fortalece el balance de Riatsu permitiendo una mejor forma de pelear.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso?- escruto con la mirada la rubia de la quinta división.

-que algunos de los aquí presentes la tomen- aclaro su punto, algunos capitanes asintieron con entendimiento y otros lo miraron incrédulo- analizando los combates anteriores con los Shinimashitas, he seleccionado a los usurarios apropiados para enfrentarlos en las siguientes peleas, la cuestión es que estén de acuerdo, ellos han comenzado a moverse.

-siendo el Capitán Comandante estoy completamente de acuerdo, no podemos darnos el lujo de caer… la última gran batalla del Seireitei nos dejó por los suelos y algunos de nosotros no nos hemos recuperado del todo.

-me parece muy lógico todo… esto no se trata de cualquier cosa si ellos han podido revivir al Espada- continuo Shinji- no sabemos a quienes más podrían haber revivido ya, solo nueve no son suficientes contra nosotros pero técnicamente nos han declarado la guerra, eso quiere decir que vienen preparados para luchar contra todos los presentes en la habitación.

-sin más que decir, todos estamos de acuerdo, el infierno de hace tres años no es opción nuevamente- Urahara asintió complacido al escuchar a los capitanes aceptar y por lo tanto los tenientes y demás shinigamis aceptaron, esto no era de prejuicios, esto era por el bien del Seireitei y el resto de mundos, aquel hombre podría ser incluso más temible que Yhwach.

-entonces mencionare a los seleccionados para tomarla- mostro la pastilla rosa- mientras que los otros tomaran esta- mostro una píldora transparente que brillaba en azul al tener fragmentos de luz corriendo en su interior- la rosa los hará niños- algunos tragaron saliva esperando no ser los seleccionados- la azul tejera el riatsu desde el comienzo sin volverlos niños, estas serán más que nada para aquellos que no han salido tan perjudicados en pelea, la comunicación con la Zanpakuto mejorara y aumentara el poder lentamente, claro que a base de entrenamiento.

-bien…- suspiro Rukia esperando que el maldito no quisiera transformarla.

-quiero decir una última cosa… por lo que he analizado y en base a nuestras luchas anteriores, esta será una guerra a través de los cinco mundos- hizo una seña a Kukaku y ella abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, por ella ingresaron Ichigo, Karin, Hitsugaya, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Renji, Riruka, los tres Espadas que hicieron el alboroto y los humanos.

-esto es una broma…- comento Matsumoto al verlos, ahora lucían unos dos años más grandes que el día anterior, sin embargo era raro y al mismo tiempo adorable.

-luces ridículo Kuchiki- menciono Kenpachi cuando Byakuya y los otros tomaron su sitio en la formación.

-no es algo que alguien de tu…- lo miro de pies a cabeza- clase pueda decir ¿acaso sabes lo que ridiculez significa? Me parece que no, después de todo tu eres la personificación andando- cerro los ojos con tranquilidad y algunos los miraron con sorpresa, otro cuantos… negaron, ya sabían cómo eran esos dos.

-¿quieres pelea?- pregunto con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-¿pelear? ¿Contra ti?- le miro con superioridad- es algo que me tiene sin importancia, después de todo, incluso con esta apariencia sabes perfectamente quien de los dos ganaría- Shinji soltó una carcajada, Kuchiki como mocoso engreído causaba demasiada gracia y más ver como Kenpachi le seguía la corriente.

-bien…- llamo Urahara para no ser ignorado- los elegidos para la píldora rosa son: el Capitan Kira- el suspiro derrotado- el Capitán Hirako- Hiyori rio de lo lindo cuando lo vio chasquear la lengua- la teniente Hinamori, Hiyori-san- eso le quito la sonrisa a la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo- ¿Por qué yo?

-tal vez la Capitana Unohana te curo perfectamente en ese momento, sin embargo estoy seguro que tienes secuelas de aquella herida que Ichimaru Gin te hizo en la lucha contra Aizen- ella no refuto y mantuvo la compostura lo más que pudo, después de todo Shinji le sonreía burlón. Ahora entendía que hubiera sido mejor regresar al mundo humano con los demás, ¡mira que de por sí ya parece una niña! Seguro Kensei y Rose lo previeron y por eso abandonaron el cargo- la teniente Kurosaki- Karin suspiro derrotada, sabía que tarde o temprano sucedería- al igual que Yuzu-san.

-¿yo?- pregunto sorprendida, solo recibió un asentimiento de parte del rubio.

-el Capitán Hisagi, la Teniente Matsumoto- la escultural mujer comprendió de inmediato que eso se debía aquella herida hecha durante la guerra contra Aizen y los Quincy- y la Capitana Kuchiki, el resto tomara la azul y será todo, nos queda esperar a la siguiente batalla.

-estas dando a entender que los que tomaran la rosa lucharan contra los Shinimashita- corroboro Kira con semblante serio.

-no- le miro tranquilamente Urahara- estoy dando a entender que todos los presentes lucharemos contra los Shinimashitas- Riruka se sorprendió… ¿ósea que ella…? Urahara la miro y fue suficiente para saber que así seria cuando le extendió una píldora color azul.

-aseguras que son fuertes- comento Kenpachi con una sonrisa.

-no estoy completamente seguro de eso, sin embargo es justo como el Capitán Hirako dijo, técnicamente nos han declarado la guerra y eso asegura que ellos piensan poder contra todo seireitei, los que tomaran la pastilla rosa es solo porque no se han podido recuperar del todo- miro en esta ocasión a Rukia, ella comprendió de inmediato, tal vez Kyoko estaba ahí para curar sus heridas… pero no todas, lo noto perfectamente cuando perdió ante Kasumi, Urahara le dio la píldora a Riruka y ella la tomo dirigiéndole una mirada al rubio.

Los que fueron elegidos para tomar la pastilla rosa se resignaron, era lo mejor, entre más sanos estuvieran para enfrentar al enemigo mejor sería el resultado, una guerra es difícil, las que han librado desde la aparición de Kurosaki Ichigo se los confirma, no pueden seguir a este ritmo, fueron grandes las perdidas en la guerra contra los Quincy, ahora deben irse con cuidado. Los que tomarían la azul lo hicieron y algunos se acercaron a consultar con Urahara algunos detalles.

-¿tengo que hacerlo?- pregunto Kira viendo la pastilla en su mano, dirigió su mirada al Capitán Kuchiki, ese hombre había sido valiente al aceptar su destino así que mejor la tomo de un jalón. Sintió un sabor dulce y después su sentido de orientación se fue lejos y termino en el suelo.

-hazlo de una buena vez- regaño Shinji ya convertido en niño a una Hiyori que miraba la pastilla desconfiada.

-la tomare cuando… Hinamori lo haga- la aludida la miro con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que terminaba de pasar la pastilla y se convertía en una niña, la rubia chasqueo la lengua y la tomo convirtiéndose en una niña de aproximadamente 6 años al igual que Hinamori.

-¿desde cuando eres niño?- pregunto con mucho interés la teniente, ahora niña de la décima división a Renji, el cual lucia de unos 10 años actualmente ya que desde el día anterior había sido transformado por Nell.

-desde ayer en la mañana- suspiro derrotado.

-mi destino no fue el mismo que el tuyo, pero demuéstrame… mocoso- Zaraki tomo a Byakuya del cuello de la ropa y este intento zafarse, parece que Kenpachi lo molestaría un buen rato-… ¿Cómo alguien como tu…- lo escaneo burlonamente apretando el agarre en la ropa- …podría ganarle a alguien como yo?

-no seas…- le costaba un poco respirar- arrogante… si tan solo me dejaras respirar podría demostrártelo- Zaraki lo dejo en el suelo y cuando Byakuya suspiro aliviado vio sus mejillas vilmente atacadas por Kenpachi que las jalaba burlón, el pobre pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas ante el dolor, era un niño después de todo.

-Capitán Zaraki- las mujeres presentes le miraron molestas por maltratar al pelinegro, las más pequeñas auxiliaron al Kuchiki cuando Kenpachi lo dejo, Isane le curo un poco ya que el agarre del salvaje… digo de Kenpachi, no había sido muy blando y Byakuya se fue con Yoruichi.

-¿Qué se siente ser una niña Karin?- pregunto Hitsugaya con burla al ver a la pelinegra con una apariencia de 6 años.

-nada… ya lo he sido, pero sigo siendo más alta que tu Capitán Hitsugaya- dijo burlona.

-eso será por muy poco- le sonrió con superioridad y la Kurosaki no comprendió a que se refería, pero pronto lo descubriría, que de entre todas las mujeres del Seireitei se había llevado un pez gordo.

-¡Capitán!- Matsumoto lo abrazo por la espalda de lo más contenta, ahora estaban casi del mismo tamaño.

-esto es… extraño- Rukia se veía las manos, ahora eran más pequeñas de lo normal, Ichigo la apreciaba embobado.

\- por fin podrá quitarse ese peso de encima Capitana Kuchiki- Isane se acercó a la pelinegra y le sonrió, Rukia asintió, finalmente cerraría por completo esa herida hecha por Yhwach.

-tienes razón.

-no he podido felicitarla- la pelinegra la miro sin comprender- por su compromiso- susurro para que solo ella escuchara, Rukia se sorprendió pero igualmente acepto la felicitación con una sonrisa.

-Capitán- la teniente de la tercera división se acercó a Kira- es momento de retirarnos ¿desea descansar en su habitación?- el rubio se veía un tanto desorientado y muy cansado así que asintió levemente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-no me gusta pedirte esto Kaori- la teniente le sonrió dulcemente con sus labios pintados en un rosa brillante, ella es una mujer muy bien parecida, es alta de cabello rubio ondulado que llega a mediación de su espalda, lo sostiene en una coleta alta, sus ojos son azul eléctrico y tiene un cuerpo demasiado bien proporcionado- pero ¿podrías ayudarme?- ella asintió y le extendió sus manos, Hinamori miro en esa dirección sintiendo un poco de envidia de esa mujer tan hermosa.

-¿no crees que es momento de arreglar los cosas con él?- le susurro Matsumoto a su lado haciéndola saltar del susto.

-no… yo creo que todo está bien así.

-solo te engañas a ti misma Hinamori ¿sigues visitando a Aizen?- la castaña oculto su expresión bajo su cabello- sabes que con él nunca lograras nada, tanto tiempo nos tuvo engañados y tú sigues ahí, te lastimas a ti misma en vez de ver a quien tienes delante de ti- Hinamori siguió observando como Kaori sonreía radiante cada vez que su Capitán le pedia ayuda.

-pero… - iba a negarse nuevamente cuando Matsumoto la empujo en dirección al rubio y los de la tercera división la miraron extrañados- Kira…-kun…- miro al Capitán en su forma infantil- Kaori-san- hizo una reverencia a la teniente que le sonreía dulcemente.

-hola Hinamori-san.

-¿necesitas algo Hinamori-kun?- pregunto Kira con tranquilidad.

-hay algo que…-miro hacia Matsumoto que la motivaba a hablar, los de la tercera división miraron extrañados a la niña de cabello color caramelo- que me gustaría hablar contigo… claro- miro a la teniente- si no te molesta.

-para nada…- se inclinó hacia Hinamori con su siempre dulce sonrisa y tomando por sorpresa a la castaña la abrazo- pero…- su semblante cambio a uno tétrico- vuelves a hacer una estupidez como romperle el corazón a mi capitán- se separó levemente de la pequeña que la miraba sorprendida y un tanto asustada por el semblante de la rubia- y yo misma me encargare de ti… no volveré a motivar a mi Capitán a nada contigo y bueno… creo que entiendes, lo lastimas a él y te las vez conmigo- se alejó aún más y su semblante adorable volvió- en ese caso capitán- se inclinó hacia Kira- nos vemos después.

-¿de qué querías hablar?- pregunto Izuru al ver a Hinamori asustada.

-eso… salgamos, no quiero seguir invadiendo la propiedad de los Shiba- salió de su temor y tomo de la mano al rubio para salir de ahí ya que el pobre se veía aun desorientado.

Matsumoto asintió satisfecha, finalmente aclararía las cosas con Kira y eso sería un paso para alejarla de Aizen, no quería seguir viendo como sufre por alguien como él, puede que por ahora no le hubiera hecho nada a la castaña pero no quería arriesgarse a verla igual que hace años. Sonrió divertida de la actitud de la teniente, esa mujer amaba a Kira con locura, sin embargo siempre apoyo a Hinamori para que se acercara y mantuviera una relación con el Capitán de la tercera división aun cuando eso tomo mucho tiempo.

-¿te burlas de mí?- se acercó Kaori.

-solo es extraño como a pesar de que lo quieres tanto has estado del lado de Hinamori todo este tiempo.

-bueno… - sonrió levemente- yo sé que el Capitán ha estado interesado en ella desde hace mucho y quiero verlo feliz.

-que dulces sentimientos, seguro que encontraras a alguien para ti- respondió Matsumoto.

-y tu deberías de darte la oportunidad con alguien- la de cabello color caramelo rio divertida.

-eso no pasara… solo había dos personas que podrían hacerme feliz.

-¿puedo preguntar quiénes?- Rangiku sonrió.

-Ichimaru Gin- Kaori asintió, cuando Gin era el Capitán siempre fue muy atento con ella, para Kaori aunque siempre estuvo de lado de Kira, nunca sintió la traición de Ichimaru como algo real y lo confirmo- y mi Capitán…- culmino sonriéndole aún más y la rubia la miro sorprendida.

-¿hablas en serio?

-por supuesto, nunca mentiría con eso, pero eso nunca paso ni pasara porque yo soy igual que tú, lo apoyare siempre.

-es gracioso que una mujer tan codiciada como tú, se interesara en alguien como él- miro hacia donde estaban Karin y Hitsugaya en lo que parecía ser una discusión infantil.

-parece un niño… pero no lo es, no para mí que lo conozco desde antes de convertirse en Shinigami.

* * *

Más tarde todos los Shinigamis se habían retirado, todos exceptuando a los que se habían convertido en niños el día anterior, los que ahí habitaban y uno que otro entrometido, necesitaban saber un poco más de lo que Rukia tenía por decir, Urahara le había pedido a la pelinegra que les contara todo lo que sabía ya que una cosa estuvo a tan poco de cumplirse, ella acepto pero se sentía nerviosa. Todos estaban sentados en tatamis tomando un poco de té, en esta ocasión no los acompañaba Kukaku.

En una cabecera estaba Urahara, a su izquierda estaban Riruka, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Renji, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chad y Keigo, en la otra cabecera estaba Rukia y para su lado izquierdo estaban Ichigo, Karin, Hitsugaya, Ishida, Yuzu, Orihime, Ulquiorra, Nell, Grimmjow y Matsumoto, quien no había querido separarse de todos ellos para tener las mejores noticias de último minuto. Todos se mantenían en silencio escuchando todo lo que Rukia tenía por decir, dijo casi todo, ya que omitió la parte de su hermano y su posible futuro hijo.

-esto es… no me lo esperaba- comenzó Karin, Hitsugaya tenía los puños apretados al igual que Yuzu tenía la mirada perdida y Matsumoto suspiraba con tristeza, así que su dolor habría sido tanto que no podría vivir sin su capitán- ¿Quién diría que si moriría en ese momento?- pregunto con una risa incomoda.

-esto no solo representa que lo que vi va a suceder… si no también que sin importar lo mucho que trate de evitarlo va a terminar de igual forma, la primera alta fue lo de Karin donde evitamos lo del Capitán Hitsugaya, la Teniente Matsumoto y Yuzu.

-es posible que con esto lográramos evitar lo demás- menciono Urahara- si lo piensas Kuchiki-san, todo se detonaba en la muerte de Karin-san.

-es posible- continuo Yoruichi- nosotros no enviaremos a los humanos aun, y ahora que lo saben Tatsuki no participara en dicha competencia.

-la verdad es que ahora que lo mencionan estoy inscrita para una competencia dentro de mes y medio.

-pues ya sabes que tendrás que faltar- le advirtió Renji, ella tuvo que resignarse.

-hay algo que no preví…- menciono Rukia y miro a Ulquiorra- no luche jamás contra ti- el ahora un poco más grande murcielaguito la miro con interés- pero se el gran poder que tienes… tienen- miro ahora a los otros dos también- es posible que tu llegada cambiara algo.

-con Ulquiorra aquí Orihime no terminara en esa horrible situación en el mundo humano- comento Nell con una sonrisa- y nosotros como sus aliados podríamos hacer esta pelea aún más sencilla- todos asintieron con entendimiento.

-no es momento para hablar de un pasado que no va a suceder- menciono Ishida acomodándose los lentes- ahora lo sabemos y estamos prevenidos de que debemos y que no debemos hacer, creo que lo más importante aquí es prepararnos para luchar.

-Ishida-san tiene razón- culmino Urahara- si Kuchiki-san les ha dicho todo es por el simple hecho de que necesitaban saberlo.

* * *

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Kira, ambos niños se encontraban caminando por los campos de la quinta división.

-es solo Kira-kun que quiero pedirte una disculpa-la castaña se detuvo e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, Izuru la miro con seriedad.

-no tienes que disculparte por nada- la tomo de los hombros para que se enderezara- yo no estoy molesto contigo, para ser honesto, no encuentro ninguno motivo para tener que disculparte, tu no hiciste nada malo- continuo su camino y la castaña supo que esto sería difícil.

-pero quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió en las últimas semanas, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte- el rubio se detuvo haciendo que ella lo hiciera igual.

-quiero ser claro Hinamori-kun, eso es algo sin importancia- giro su rostro para mirarla con algo de tristeza- ni tu ni yo estamos obligados a estar juntos, es sencillo.

-¿estás diciendo que estabas conmigo por obligación?- pregunto un tanto dolida.

-para nada, solo hablo de que si yo no estaba contigo por obligación, tu no debes hacerlo, no debes corresponderme si no quieres y tampoco tienes que disculparte por eso, después de todo comprendo perfectamente que tus sentimientos han estado… inestables, por Aizen- dijo el nombre con algo de rencor- y por el Capitán Hitsugaya…- este último lo menciono con calma- es obvio que no podrías estar conmigo aunque yo así lo deseara y aun así…- le costaba un poco decir lo siguiente por lo que fue la misma castaña la que lo dijo.

-te cansaste de esperarme- suspiro con dolor cuando el asintió levemente.

-lo nuestro no fue estar juntos- se encogió de hombros- por eso es mejor seguir siendo amigos- le extendió su mano esperando que ella la estrechara, la niña de corto cabello corto miro desesperada al rubio ¿no hablaba en serio o sí?- eso era interesante ¿sabes? Nuestra época como amigos con Abarai.

-Kira-kun- llamo decidida, no, esto no acabaría aquí, ni siquiera habían tenido una oportunidad amplia ¿y porque? Por ella, pero esta vez haría lo que sabía que era correcto- perdóname pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿no?- pregunto algo confundido.

-no, no estoy de acuerdo y por primera vez en mi vida seré egoísta contigo- se acercó decidida e hizo que el rubio bajara la mano que le extendía- no puedo respetar esa decisión tuya.

-no entiendo- retrocedió algo intimidado, nunca en su vida había visto tanta rudeza de parte de la castaña.

-no voy aceptar eso, no pienso quedarme como tu amiga- el abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, esto era ridículo, él, un Capitán de gotei 13 acorralado en un árbol cual colegiala por una niña más bajita que él y que para colmo era Hinamori. La castaña lo tomo de los hombros haciéndolo quedar completamente pegado al tronco.

-tranquila Hinamori-kun, ya he entendido…

-no, no entiendes Kira-kun, eres muy pesimista ¿lo sabias?- pregunto con una sonrisa y él asintió un poco, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

-entonces explícamelo- dijo recomponiéndose del impacto que le causo ver a su amiga tan decidida.

-yo realmente quiero estar a tu lado siempre, seré egoísta al pedirte esto, pero acéptame, prometo que jamás volveré a ser tan indecisa, de todas las personas que amo, tu eres alguien a quien menos quiero lastimar…- el escuchaba sorprendido todo, era extraño pero ella no se detenía.

-Hi…Hinamori-kun…-trato de interrumpirla, el pobre se estaba avergonzando.

-lo único que quería era hacer algo por él- continuo ignorando a su amigo que entendió de inmediato que hablaba sobre Aizen- aunque se perfectamente que no lo lograre- acepto con pena- con Shiro-chan solo me sentía un poco desplazada… me quitarían a mi pequeño Shiro-chan- unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- pero eso estaba bien, el necesitaba avanzar y Karin es una mujer perfecta para él.

-Hi…- trato nuevamente pero ella siguió hablando.

-cuando yo te acepte no lo hice por mi falta de amor de parte de ellos, de hecho tenía miedo de volver a ver a Aizen, sin embargo lo hice porque realmente quería aceptarte, siempre fuiste alguien muy llamativo a mi vista, realmente te tome cariño desde que te conocí, contigo y Abarai fui muy feliz y a tu lado lo sigo siendo- las lágrimas que habían salido hace poco por tristeza ahora lo hacían por felicidad.

-pue…yo…eh…- el rubio no sabía que decir.

-si me crees en serio…- puso expresión pensativa y Kira pensó que era el momento en que finalmente podría hablar cuando ella siguió con su dialogo- ya se- apretó un poco el agarre en los hombros del rubio y le sonrió acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del rubio que se sentía cada vez más chiquito ante la presencia de ella- casémonos- la propuesta lo hizo soltar todo el aire de golpe y poner una cara con toda la expresión de "!¿Qué?!"- sí, si- asintió ante su idea- casémonos, así estaríamos juntos…- pero puso expresión pensativa- no… tal vez es mucho, bueno no importa eso lo haremos después, lo que importa es que quiero estar a tu lado ¿me permitirás estar a tu lado?- finalmente lo observo y lo vio muy, pero muy sonrojado, nunca en su vida se le había hecho ver a Kira de esa forma.

-Hinamori-kun…- trato de comenzar pero en serio que se sentía avergonzado- yo…- no lo soporto más y se cubrió el rostro sorprendiendo a su compañera-…no sé qué decir…- hizo una exclamación y se puso en cuclillas haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo-… tal vez que lo siento por forzarte a decir eso- ella se sintió molesta y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza asiendo que él la mirara.

-no me forzaste para nada, esto es lo que pienso ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

-es solo que todo lo que dijiste me tomo por sorpresa, tu no dirías algo como eso tan fácilmente- fue en ese momento que Hinamori recordó todo lo que dijo y se sintió avergonzada pero no se arrepintió de nada.

-lo dije en serio- acepto, tal vez era el hecho de volver a ser una niña que no sintió pudor para hablar, la inocencia de ser un niño sí que iba lejos- y no quiero que hables sobre eso- lo amenazo y el asintió varias veces- ahora solo quiero una respuesta de tu parte Kira-kun ¿me aceptaras a tu lado?

-yo…- ella lo fulmino con la mirada- sí, claro que si- corto rápidamente y ella lo abrazo haciendo que el pobre se golpeara un poco la cabeza pero eso no importo, le correspondió el abrazo y se permitió sonreír.

-ahora espero puedas perdonar la indecisión que he tenido, tal vez sea que me afecto mucho mi debilidad en ese entonces que me la creí.

-tú no eres débil- contradijo.

-eso es a lo que me refiero, bajo el cuidado del Capitán Hirako me he vuelto más fuerte, con el Capitán Aizen nunca lo logre, de hecho me hizo alguien dependiente a él, me hizo pensar que era débil y termine por creerlo, volverlo a ver me descoloco porque era volver a los años dorados, sin embargo no note que te lastimaba, tal vez no lo demostré en ese momento, pero me dolió mucho cuando me dejaste.

-lo siento- se disculpó tratando de volver a su semblante deprimido de siempre, pero no podía, estaba feliz- y quiero dejar en claro que yo no desconfío de ti, simplemente creí que lo correcto era dejarte para que tu estuvieras…

-¿dejarme? No, sé que no me dejaste por desconfianza, lo hiciste todo por mí y eso lo aprecio mucho.

-Hinamori-kun- la llamo y ella hizo un sonido para que supiera que lo escuchaba- ¿podrías levantarte?- la castaña recordó que estaban en el suelo y se levantó rápidamente extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- gracias- dijo cuándo se puso de pie- realmente no puedo creer que seas tan directa.

-y yo no puedo creer que lograra avergonzarte, pero seguro que es por la medicina- el asintió con entendimiento, de niño si había sido muy penoso, pero ahora no y le extrañaba su comportamiento- ahora volvamos a tu división, debes estar cansado- ambos se encaminaron a la tercera división sin darse cuenta que Kaori había observado todo.

-así que esto sintió Matsumoto-san.

* * *

En el jardín de entrenamiento se encuentran los Quincy de la familia practicando un rato, más Ishida ya que Yuzu está descansando y ve al ahora un poco más grande al pequeño pelinegro entrenar muy decidido, ella suspira con pena, sufre si él sufre y lo noto perfectamente, él se está reteniendo porque ni siquiera en ese futuro malo habría podido estar con Orihime, ahora tener al Espada ahí era doloroso para él.

-Uryu-chan- llamo Yuzu decidida, se lo diría ahora o nunca, el pelinegro la miro sorprendido por como lo llamaba, nadie le decía Uryu muy seguido, de hecho ella era la primera que lo hacía de todos los que lo rodeaban.

-¿Yuzu-chan?- se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que ella se acercaba a él.

-hay algo que quiero decirte…- la castaña sonreía de oreja a oreja e Ishida se sintió un poco extraño cuando ella lo abrazo, calidez, tal vez fue eso lo que sintió, esa niña es muy cálida.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto correspondiéndole el abrazo, ahora que ella también se hizo más pequeña sería lógico decir que le quedaba muy bajita, sin embargo al él también ser pequeño pudo abrazarla bien, ella le llegaba a la altura del hombro.

-te quiero mucho- dijo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-yo también te quiero mucho- concedió el con una sonrisa y ella sonrió igual.

-es por ello que no quiero que pongas esa expresión en el rostro, maestro, si tu estas mal yo también, tu no quieres que yo este mal ¿O sí?- le miro directamente a la cara y el no pudo evitar reír un poco, ella era muy manipuladora con él- no harás poner triste a tu alumna favorita ¿O sí?

-eres mi única alumna- respondió con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, ella lo fulmino con molestia- pero sí, mi alumna favorita, aprendes muy rápido- la sonrisa regreso a ella y continuo con lo que quería decirle.

-entonces no te sientas mal por no ser correspondido- el desvió la mirada con dolor pero ella lo tomo de la barbilla- Orihime-chan te ama, eso es seguro, pero también ama a Ulquiorra-chan- el pelinegro frunció el ceño, ahora ese murciélago también se había ganado a su alumna- lamentablemente ella hizo su elección y sé que duele, pero es lo que su corazón eligió, el primer amor no siempre es el que se logra.

-el de Kurosaki si- contesto con molestia.

-Nii-chan es un caso distinto, pero tú eres Ishida Uryu, mi maestro y tu jamás te decaerías por eso, el dolor no te lo puedo quitar, pero si comprendo lo que es ser rechazado, yo seré tu apoyo, tal vez aún falta para que la mujer correcta llegue a ti, además- aflojo el abrazo- no es como que sea muy necesaria, tú serás feliz de ver a Orihime-chan feliz y eso es la mejor satisfacción de todas, por ahora tenemos una eternidad- extendió los brazos al cielo sin ser soltada por Ishida- cuando el amor te llegue lo hará muy fuerte- advirtió divertida- de ese no te escaparas y aunque te quites te atrapara- le guiño el ojo y el rio con ella.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-porque ya he sido rechazada y estoy bien con eso- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿has sido rechazada?- pregunto con sorpresa- ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que te ha rechazado?- ella negó.

-eso es un secreto- puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios en señal de silencio- tal vez un día lo descubras.

-¿lo conozco?

-posiblemente no, pero si está aquí en Soul Society.

-¿pero cómo pudo rechazarte?- exclamo un poco molesto, esta niña era un encanto.

-técnicamente no me le he confesado- aclaro- pero el cómo me habla cada que puedo verlo me da a entender que no podrá ser y estoy bien con eso.

-definitivamente serás una gran mujer cuando crezcas- admitió soltándola- por eso eres una gran hermana para Kurosaki y para mí- le sacudió dulcemente la cabeza- espero no te moleste que te llame hermana- ella negó.

-para nada, si tú quieres llamarme hermana para mi está bien, seré tu hermana.

-ven, creo que sería conveniente comer algo, pero esta vez seré yo quien cocine…- comenzó a caminar y entre susurros dijo- ¿Qué le dirá ese tonto para hacerla sentir rechazada?- Yuzu sonrió ante lo que su maestro decía.

-me dice hermana aunque no lo seamos- susurro para que solo ella misma se escuchara, lo observaba desde atrás hasta que le siguió el paso.

* * *

Ichigo y Rukia se habían decidido a ir a la mansión Kuchiki por Kyoko, Byakuya le había dicho a su hermana que la pobre niña estaba deprimida ya que Rukia no había llegado a dormir, lo cual hizo que Ichigo se hiciera el loco cuando el pelinegro lo fulmino. Aparte de que Ichigo se llevó lejos a Rukia ya que noto como muchos la miraban por lo tierna que lucía siendo una niña de aproximadamente ocho años, ahora el lucia de diez.

-¿Kyoko?- llamo Rukia cuando ingreso a la habitación donde sintió el riatsu de la niña y al instante se vio en el suelo siendo abrazada por la pelinegra de cabello largo.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!- lloro a todo lo que podía y la mayor la miraba con pena, Ichigo estaba sorprendido.

-no era mi intención- trato de excusarse.

-no, claro que lo era, seguramente te quedaste con Ichigo-san haciendo quien sabe qué cosa- la pelinegra la miro indignada ¿Qué le insinuaba?

-lo siento Kyoko, fue mi culpa- llamo Ichigo con el corazón acongojado al ver a la niña llorar, ella le miro y se sorprendió por su apariencia y fue el momento en que noto que Rukia también era más pequeña de lo normal.

-¿Qué…?- se separó de Rukia y esta se puso de pie.

-esto será temporal, no te preocupes- se encogió de hombros tomando lugar al lado de Ichigo.

-I…

-¿I…?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo y la vieron llorar aún más.

-¡Ichigo-san!- corrió hacia el pelinaranja y lo abrazo con fuerza, aun cuando ella podría ser una niña dos años en apariencia más grande que él, el pelinaranja era más alto que Kyoko y la recibió haciendo que Rukia les mirara molesta- hace mucho que no venias a verme- recrimino aun en llanto.

-Ichigo no tiene por qué venir a verte- corrigió Rukia.

-pero… pero a mí me gusta Ichigo-san- aclaro y el pelinaranja no supo porque se sonrojo, la Kuchiki lo fulmino con la mirada y Kyoko sonrió abrazando más fuertemente a Ichigo-¿Qué acaso no te gusto?- le pregunto con esos ojos violetas tan parecidos a los de Rukia haciéndole dudar en su respuesta.

-pues…- Rukia le miro en advertencia dándole a entender que lo que dijera cambiaría la situación entre ellos-pues… me gustas…- la Kuchiki lo miro molesta- como a una hermana pequeña- aclaro rápidamente mientras esquivaba el "dulce" golpe de su prometida.

-bien- acepto con una sonrisa- a mí también me gustas como a un hermano, solo que mayor… aunque realmente no sé lo que es tener un hermano- analizo la situación yéndose por el pasillo dejando a ambos solos.

-¿no veníamos por ella?- pregunto el pelinaranja cuando noto que Rukia lo tomo de la mano en dirección a la salida.

-ella no está interesada en venir con nosotros…- renegó jalándolo más rápido.

-no te pongas celosa Rukia…- le recrimino tranquilamente mirando hacia atrás esperando que la niña apareciera, la pelinegra lo miro indignada ¡¿ella?! ¿Celosa? No, eso no eran celos, ni siquiera es algo que hubiera sentido más allá de las mujerzuelas que se les ocurría acercarse a su hermano.

-yo no estoy celosa Kurosaki-kun- dijo con aquel tono burlesco que él tanto detestaba, sabía que la maldita lo hacía con la intención de irritarlo- pero…- continuo con ese tonito- ¿Por qué no te largas con Kyoko?... ya que estas tan interesado en ella seguro que no te pesa- regreso a su tono habitual y le dirigió su mirada Kuchiki de piérdete.

-¿es en serio Rukia?- reclamo con el ceño fruncido- no seas una niña… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estaría interesado de esa forma en Kyoko? Que la trate es muy diferente, pero ya que te sientes tan insegura te daré mis motivos- se acercó a ella y aun cuando intento alejarse no le dio tiempo y ya la tenía abrazada obstruyéndole la huida- solo le tengo cariño por el simple hecho de ser tan parecida a ti- teniéndola bien aprisionada en sus brazos la hizo chocar con pared, con una se sus manos la sujeto firmemente mientras que con la otra la tomo del rostro y se acercó peligrosamente.

-ni se te ocurra…- le reclamo saliendo de la sorpresa, ya sabía que él quería a Kyoko por parecerse a ella, pero que se lo dijera era otra cosa-… no permitiré que me beses teniendo esta horrible apariencia- trato de alejarse pero su cabeza choco contra la pared ¡esto era el colmo! ¿Dónde estaba la gente de la mansión para impedir que un niño se aprovechara de una niña?

-¿horrible?- pregunto con una adorable sonrisa- para mi jamás seria horrible verte con esta apariencia… me pregunto si cuando tengamos hijos serán como tú- ella le miro con sorpresa ya que era lo mismo que había pensado cuando lo vio como niño.

-¿Cómo yo?- pregunto un tanto nerviosa al verlo acercarse más.

-sabes a lo que me refiero- culmino y aprisiono la boca de su acompañante en un cálido beso, ella le correspondió al instante, sin embargo la razón la ataco de golpe y lo empujo para separarse de él, Ichigo la miro extrañado.

-te dije que no me besaras mientras tengamos esta apariencia- sus mejillas se veían levemente sonrojadas-así que evítame la molestia de tener que golpearte…

-¿Por qué golpearme?- pregunto divertido acercándose nuevamente a ella.

-por pervertido- culmino con enojo, eso hizo que el soltara la carcajada con diversión.

-¿pervertido?- repitió burlón- no Rukia, creo que tu no me conoces en ese aspecto... no soy de esos- la tomo de las mejillas y ella le miro con desconfianza- lo único que hago es demostrarte lo que siento por ti- beso la frente de la pelinegra y se separó de ella al mismo tiempo que le extendía una mano para que ella la tomara- de todas las personas eres la única mujer que me hace sentir cosas que ninguna otra- acepto cuando ella le miro con las mejillas rojas al mismo tiempo que tocaba su frente, justo donde la había besado- y admito que los limites se me van de las manos cada vez que te veo- ella acepto la mano que le ofrecía y el desvió el rostro sonrojado- pero jamás te haría nada que no quieras.

-bien…- acepto con una sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar de la mano- sí que sabes ser adorable… ¿Por qué no eres así cuando eres adulto?- eso lo hizo dejar de verla desviando su rostro.

-déjame en paz- ella soltó la carcajada y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunpo.

-sí que son tontos…- renegó con molestia Kyoko- son demasiado dulces… no puedo creer que sean así- a su lado una versión que nadie más que ella podía ver de Sode no Shirayuki le tuvo que dar la razón.

-bueno… Ichigo-sama siempre sabe cómo sacar lo mejor de Rukia-sama- le sonrió a la niña.

-eso estaría bien si a mí también me demostrara su cariño- dijo con tristeza- ella no sabe lo que me hace sentir su constante rechazo y sus miradas de desconfianza- la hermosa mujer albina la miro con pena y después desapareció ya que Kyoko no quería seguir hablando con ella- parece que la única forma de obtener su atención es con Ichigo-san…- su mirada decayó aún más- pero yo no quiero que me odie… no quiero que tenga celos de mi por él, me gustaría que me tratara como espero… ella es lo más cercano a una madre biológica para mí y parece ser que no le importa.

La pelinegra los vio alejarse y dio media vuelta para regresar a su habitación sin embargo su pecho comenzó a doler, cayó al suelo respirando con dificultad mientras apretaba un puño sobre su pecho y el otro sobre el suelo, al haber caído boca abajo, dirigió su cara hacia la izquierda tratando de recuperar el aliento, lagrimas salían de su ojos hasta impactar con el suelo, sus ojos en un instante violetas comenzaron a tornarse rojos.

-si ella no me acepta… no quiero ser esa arma que la mate… mi amor por ella es inquebrantable… date cuenta- rogo a la nada- yo no quiero ser parte del plan de ellos…- y así siguió un rato sufriendo al caer lentamente en la oscuridad hasta que se desmayó.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?- Karin y Hitsugaya habían estado discutiendo sobre lo del futuro, el peliblanco ya no quería que la pelinegra se expusiera a más peligros pero ella no le hacía caso así que la tomo con algo de fuerza de la muñeca y la saco fuera de la mansión- me estas lastimando Toshiro- reclamo cuando se zafo del agarre, ambos estaban en alguno de los bosques cercanos a la mansión solo que no podía decir cuál.

-lo siento- se disculpó arrepentido cuando vio como ella se tocaba la muñeca afectada- no era mi intensión.

-eso ya lo sé- respondió acercándose a él- solo deja de ser tan apresurado en tus decisiones, no me paso nada y ya no me sucederá más.

-pero no quiero que sigas exponiéndote a esto… sabes perfectamente que no quiero perderte- ella suspiro con cansancio, siempre era lo mismo con él, le mostraba su debilidad e inseguridades para que ella cediera.

-no puedo aceptar tu propuesta, sé que temes por mí, pero si llego a morir será porque era el momento- lo tomo de las mejillas y el la miro suplicante.

-por favor…- la expresión de dolor que el niño le mostraba podría hacerle ceder en cualquier momento.

-Toshiro…- le miro entre molesta y enternecida-…en serio que quiero ayudar, después de todo me veré involucrada por estar marcada- abrió levemente la parte superior de Shihakusho mostrando completamente la marca que comenzaba en su cuello y decencia al inicio de su pecho, el peliblanco mostro aún más esa expresión de súplica y donde que teniendo la apariencia de un niño era irresistible- ellos vendrán por mí.

-si te alejaras aún más de la lucha…

-no, eso no es una opción, Yuzu y yo vamos a librar esta pelea que se aproxima, todo este tiempo es algo que he esperado… ni por ti, ni por nadie me hare a un lado, menos ahora que podré curarme del todo- el suspiro derrotado al ver la decisión en su rostro, se notaba perfectamente que es hermana de Ichigo.

-al menos déjame estar a tu lado en todo momento- eso si lo concedió con una sonrisa.

-esta vez no pudiste conmigo- lo abrazo y él rápidamente le correspondió.

-nunca puedo contigo- renegó con molestia- eres muy testaruda.

-supongo que si- rio por lo bajo- aunque he de aceptar que… tenía miedo- lo abrazo con más fuerza- tenía miedo de morir en ese momento, lo sentí, que de esa no me libraba, solo pensaba en ti… en mi familia… en que no quería perderme nada a su lado.

-Karin…- la abrazo con más fuerza, la simple idea de que ella hubiese muerto le secaba la garganta por completo-… si tu hubieras muerto… definitivamente yo moría contigo.

-no, yo me enojaría contigo si te atreves a seguirme- regaño tratando de alejarse pero él no la soltó- jamás podría concebir la idea de que tú también murieras.

-ya no estarías conmigo para decirme algo… yo hago lo que sea con mi vida… si tu… mi vida… se escapa… obviamente iré tras ella.

-no hagas tonterías, aun eres un niño como para que mueras- dijo burlona.

-de eso nada Karin- recrimino- que la niña aquí eres tú, yo tengo más de 100 años que tú.

-¡ah! Así que eres de esos…- exclamo con burla alejándose y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- no me lo esperaba… todo este tiempo te has estado aprovechando de una niña inocente- dijo mártir y una venita palpito sobre la frente del peliblanco- ahora entiendo que el viejo tiene razón, los seriecitos son los peores, creo que lo mejor sería ya no estar cerca de ti- el ajusto el agarre en ella- ni abrazarte… ni besarte- susurro sobre sus labios.

-de eso nada- reclamo molesto, la tomo de la nuca y le beso enojado… ella rio entre el beso, él era muy fácil de molestar, pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, se encogió de hombros. El beso era un poco intenso, sin embargo nada del otro mundo para estos dos que tan acostumbrados al sabor del otro estaban. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire la pelinegra se puso un poco seria.

-pero hablo en serio… si yo muero tu no mueras, porque habrá alguien más adecuada para ti que yo.

-no hay nadie más adecuada para mí que tu- entrecerró los ojos con sospecha- ¿o hay alguien mejor para ti que yo?- ella le sonrió con complicidad y desapareció en un Shunpo- ¡Karin!- grito a todo pulmón y la siguió de cerca.

* * *

Byakuya se veía de lo más irritado, tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba de cuando en cuando ¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque su amada esposa había querido quedarse a conversar con el idiota, según sus palabras, de Urahara y le pidió que se quedara con ella, acepto a regañadientes solo porque se trataba de ella… pero no pensó que esto sería tan horrible, lo habían dejado completamente de lado cuando comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-así que ya lo sabes- Yoruichi le miraba contenta y Urahara asintió un poco nervioso- desde que me entere comprendí porque motivo te veías tan sonriente al día siguiente- le miro picarona y el oculto su expresión tras su fiel abanico.

-no sé de qué hablas- se hizo el desentendido.

-eres un maldito con suerte Kisuke- el rubio se encogió de hombros- pero no te perdono por aprovecharte de ella en ese estado- ambos se miraron cómplices- ¿pensaras que no me di cuenta que tu mejor que nadie lo noto?

-¿notar?

-sí, lo que había en el sake en esa ocasión- él se encogió de hombros- eres terrible- regaño un poco molesta- pero dime que al menos el resultado no lo planeaste.

-por supuesto que no Yoruichi-san, no soy de esos, aunque estoy completamente satisfecho con el resultado- Byakuya los ignoraba por completo, no sabía de qué hablaban y la verdad ni le importaba.

-supe que debía haberlo aprovechado- negó con tristeza la pelimorada-aprovecharme nuevamente de Byakuya-boy- le miro divertida y eso si capto la atención del pelinegro ya que le miro por el rabillo del ojo aunque no comprendía a que se referían- ¿no te habría gustado?- pregunto con picardía.

-supongo que no- respondió en un suspiro- para serte honesto no tengo la menor idea de lo que hablaban y ya que he perdido toda mi tarde aquí- se puso de pie- lo mejor será ponerme al tanto con mi división.

-¿estás seguro Byakuya?- pregunto burlón Urahara y el pelinegro lo fulmino por llamarle tan amigablemente- a mí me funciono.

-no me interesa saber que te funciono…- se dirigió hacia la salida.

-pues me sirvió tan bien que pronto seré padre junto con Soi Fong- Byakuya lo miro sin comprender, entonces recordó que hacía unos meses en Tokio había pasado algo extraño con la bebida que tomo y después la teniente Kurotsuchi les había dado un antídoto que no supo jamás para que servía… ató cabos y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Yoruichi había dicho que le habría gustado aprovecharse de él… él no es un hombre que se avergüence, pero no pudo evitar escapar en un Shunpo con su rostro ardiendo tras sonrojarse.

-es tan inocente- Yoruichi soltó la carcajada divertida- bueno Kisuke, cuida bien de ella- ambos se miraron con seriedad- no permitas que suceda lo que Rukia vio- el rubio le dirigió una mirada en clara señal de que jamás lo permitiría- debo irme.

* * *

Soi Fong despertó con algo de dificultad, no sabía dónde estaba ni mucho menos porque diablos le dolía tanto la cabeza, ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, se mentalizo unos segundos para hacerlo y los abrió lentamente, se extrañó por completo al no reconocer donde estaba, ese sitio nunca lo había visto y que ella recordara el último lugar donde había estado antes de que todo se volviera negro era su habitación en la división.

A pesar de ese dolor de cabeza infernal se sentía muy cómoda, todo su cuerpo estaba bien descansado y un muy agradable aroma llegaba a sus fosas nasales…aroma… esperen. La capitana se sentó rápidamente y aprecio la cama, la almohada en la que había estado descansando y la habitación en general… ella conocía muy bien ese aroma, era el de "él" aquel hombre que le causaba dolores de cabeza, ahora que lo recordaba el dolor de cabeza regreso y se vio forzada a recostarse de nuevo.

¿Por qué estaba en una habitación desconocida con el aroma de Urahara? Trato de recordar y hubo una imagen en su cabeza, él había ido por ella a su división ¡maldita sea! Le arruino su partida, ella ya no debería estar ahí, cerró los ojos y ese aroma le lleno por completo ¡diablos! Ahora no solo estaba en un sitio donde no quería estar, sino que su estúpida cabeza le recordaba a aquella ocasión que estuvieron juntos, la sola idea de pensarlo la avergonzaba por completo ¿en que había estado pensando en ese momento?

En aquella ocasión todo había sido muy inesperado, realmente nunca creyó que tomar un poco de Sake le hiciera tan mal, bueno ahora no se arrepentía tanto. La pelinegra cerro los ojos y toco su vientre, se sentía un poco duro y pronto comenzaría a notarse, ya no sabe si llamarse tonta o de que otra forma hacerlo, porque a pesar de que lo dejo de lado hasta que él se disculpó, ella trato de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado ¿entonces porque recordaba tan a menudo lo sucedido? Tal vez era que tenía una mujer un poco… no tan recatada dentro y por eso todo en su mente se recreaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando intentaba que ese idiota no apareciera en su pensamiento.

* * *

Flashback.

En el momento en que Urahara la siguió a su habitación y lo vio en la puerta supo que nada bueno saldría de todo eso, no después de que técnicamente se le había declarado y había escapado como una cobarde por semanas, fue peor cuando lo tuvo tan cerca y noto que algo malo pasaba con su cuerpo, no podía alejarlo de su persona y se sentía muy nerviosa, él le hablo de algunas cosas y aun cuando ella respondió lo más que podía sabía que estaba perdida cuando aprisiono sus manos, se posiciono sobre ella y dijo algo sobre que se divertirían.

\- es por culpa de la teniente Matsumoto, solo aléjate y…-había tratado de detenerlo sin embargo el aprisiono sus labios en un demandante beso que la hizo perder uso de razón mientras correspondía inevitablemente.

Le robo el aliento por completo, no era como si no se hubieran besado antes, parecía ser que se había vuelto una costumbre de aquel loco del que se había enamorado, sin embargo este era distinto, no lo sintió como que al terminar se alejaría y le sonreiría estúpidamente esperando que ella lo golpeara. Cuando la había aprisionado una de sus manos sostenía las de ella mientras la otra abría lentamente el Shihakusho superior de la capitana, lo primero que había dejado al descubierto había sido su vientre completamente plano.

No había podido seguir con su labor porque ella intento separarse al recaer nuevamente en la situación, se movía incomoda bajo su tacto y eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño un poco. Soi Fong sabía que eso no estaba bien, así que entre más rápido lo alejara todo sería mejor, lo bueno era que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo ante su suplica, por más que su cuerpo deseara que él continuara, ella no lo veía correcto ¡sería ilógico! Era evidente que ambos estaban bajo el efecto de una extraña droga, si algo pasaría no sería de esta forma, ni siquiera eran pareja.

-aléjate de mí- dijo finalmente cuando él se separó un poco de ella, su tono de voz no sonó muy convincente sin embargo él la aprecio unos segundos, se le veía sonrojada y con la respiración acelerada, esa no era una imagen muy sana para su mente y menos al casi poder haberle quitado la parte superior de su atuendo.

-¿de verdad es lo que quieres?- se inclinó hacia ella y susurro sobre sus labios, la pelinegra le miraba indignada pero su fortaleza se quebrantó cuando nuevamente la beso ¡no! ¡Esto no podía pasar! Le correspondió y él continuo con su labor, sin embargo ella buscaba la manera de detenerlo, no… de detenerlos a ambos porque algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que lo dejara continuar, su cuerpo aclamaba el de su acompañante así como el de él gritaba por el de ella.

-te he dicho que… te alejes…- nuevamente él se había separado pero esta vez parecía que la ignoraría por completo, sus besos descendieron por su barbilla hacia su cuello- Urahara…- lo llamo pero él siguió ignorándola- por favor…-lo sintió suspirar en su cuello y después lo tenía mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de súplica.

-por favor… eso es lo que te pido yo a ti-ella le miro entre sorprendida y nerviosa, no pudo responder nada, su boca se abría tratando de decir algo pero no sabía que era lo que debía decir ya que realmente no quería detener esto… era complicado. Él se inclinó nuevamente para besarla suavemente, ella no pudo evitar corresponderle, lentamente la intensidad del beso se hizo mayor y la pelinegra solo podía disfrutarlo pero si seguían así ella terminaría por entregarse a él.

Su aroma y su sabor la aturdían de sobre manera envolviéndola en un ambiente del que seguro no podría salir después, esta vez solamente se separaban para tomar un poco de aire y nuevamente apoderarse de los labios del otro en un demandante beso, era evidente lo que ambos querían del otro así que el Capitán decenio lentamente entre besos, lamiendo cada centímetro de la piel de su acompañante hasta llegar al inicio de su pecho que aún era cubierto por la prenda negra, abrió levemente la prenda en esa zona continuando con su recorrido, de vez en cuando la escucho suspirar un poco pero eso no era suficiente, no para alguien como él.

-escúchame- trato de recuperar el sentido, esto estaba lleno demasiado lejos y no era algo que pudiera permitirse, jamás le había gustado que alguien la tocara y aun así estaba disfrutando que él lo hiciera-la teniente Matsumoto puso algo en la bebida… estoy segura de eso…- dijo acusadora mientras el besaba su vientre- deja de ser tan…- se estremeció por completo cuando el rubio se detuvo donde la parte inferior del Shihakusho comenzaba y jugaba con la prenda como si estuviera decidiéndose entre quitarla o no.

-¿Por qué no me detienes tú?- pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada posicionándose a la altura de ella.

La pelinegra no pudo responder, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse pero su respiración no le estaba dando una buena pasada, nuevamente sus labios sobre los de ella le tomaron por sorpresa y no solo fue eso, sino que también el muy maldito había quitado finalmente la parte superior de su ropa y le había soltado las manos para tomarla firmemente del rostro, ella no pudo evitar rodear con sus brazos por sobre el cuello de él para atraerlo más hacia sí, Urahara la tomo de la barbilla con una de sus manos mientras la otra descendió acariciando su espalda, su vientre… casi todo lo que tenía a su paso.

La pelinegra paro en seco al regresar a la realidad cuando el rubio intento introducir su lengua en su boca, se separaron por falta de aire, ambos respiraban con dificultad, tenían las mejillas sonrojadas ante la alta temperatura de su cuerpo y la Capitana sintió perfectamente como algo chocaba contra su vientre… debía detenerse ahora pero la mirada que él le dirigía daba mucho que desear, el rubio intento besarla nuevamente introduciendo su lengua pero ella no lo dejaba.

-Soi… Fong…- dijo con dificultad sobre sus labios estremeciéndola por completo- abre la boca…- y ella no pudo evitar acatar la orden, sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron al ritmo que Urahara imponía, adiós a la cordura-¿me aceptaras?- pregunto con dificultad y un tono de voz ronco, ella asintió levemente, ambos notaron como un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas y volvieron a besarse incluso más intensamente.

Después de cortar el beso el rubio retiro los brazos de la pelinegra que se encontraban en su cuello y la tomo de las manos entrelazando sus dedos poniéndolas a la altura del rostro de ella, el decenio y ya sin ningún impedimento lamio uno de los pezones de la pelinegra haciéndola soltar el primer gemido de la noche, Urahara estaba tratando de contenerse un poco pero escucharla había sido demasiado para él. Tenía que admitir que estaba demasiado excitada, el lamia y mordisqueaba suavemente cada parte de su ser, después un rato él la había soltado y comenzó a participar tocando aquel firme torso deshaciéndose de su ropa en el proceso.

Poco a poco habían quedado sin nada, su temperatura corporal nunca había sido tan elevada antes y cada vez les era más difícil respirar, cuando ella menos lo espero el rubio se encontraba entre sus piernas dispuesto a dar el último paso, un poco de cordura regreso a ella y trato de cerrarlas pero como él se encontraba ahí le fue imposible, sintió el contacto deseoso de sus sexos pero trato de alejarse… definitivamente ya había ido muy lejos, el pánico la invadió pero él no permitiría que ella se alejara, había esperado cien años por ella y era el momento de tenerla solamente para él.

La tenia bien sujeta de la cadera por lo que no pudo escapar y se vio invadida completamente, fue incomodo…mucho, pero él la beso tan deseablemente que lo olvido, jadeo entre el beso cuando unas fuertes oleadas de placer la recorrieron desde la unión de sus sexos, sin saber porque rodeo la cadera del rubio con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a él, todos sus gemidos se ahogaban en el beso hasta que él se separó de sus labios y oculto su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y hombro de la pelinegra besando ahí, sus gruñidos y gemidos aumentaron al mismo tiempo que la danza de sus cuerpos, de vez en cuando suspiraban el nombre del otro anhelando más y más de compartir esto.

Si la temperatura de sus cuerpos ya era alta esto fue aun peor y el aire cada vez se tomaba más tiempo para permanecer en su sistema, aunque siendo honestos, por seguir de esta forma no les molestaría morir a falta de aire, todo a su alrededor era tan húmedo, lleno de ellos y el sonido de sus jadeos. Se impregnaron tanto del otro hasta que alcanzaron el climax y un muy fuerte espasmo los hizo quedarse en blanco unos instantes, ella recargo su frente en el hombro de él y aflojo el agarre en su cadera, sus piernas ya no resistirían estar así, sin embargo y él la sujeto de una de sus piernas y le pidió suplicante.

-aun… aun no…- ella se sorprendió por completo cuando la tomo de la parte baja de la espalda y la hizo sentarse sobre él aun unidos al otro, no podía… en serio que ya no podía, se sentía muy débil y todo su cuerpo temblaba por lo anterior pero el comenzó a moverse nuevamente y tuvo que seguir con eso.

Fue aún más excitante en esta ocasión, estaban tan unidos, tan necesitados del otro que se abrazaron mutuamente, por momentos ella casi le suplico que se detuviera porque en serio que ya no podía sostenerse pero él la miraba de cierta forma y la besaba tan intensamente que le hacía continuar, cuando sintió como algo resbalaba entre sus piernas y los espasmos se volvieron más fuertes supo que pronto acabaría, estaba muy aturdida y aun pudo corresponder al beso que se dieron por última vez.

Había caído rendida en sus brazos, esto había sido mucho para ella, pero es que él la había necesitado tanto que no pudo evitarlo, la acomodo a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con la colcha que había sobre la cama. Unas horas más tarde y aun de madrugada ella despertó muy perdida, no sabía porque se sentía tan mareada y un poco adolorida hasta que se giró, vio que estaba acompañada y para variar desnuda, su cara había sido un poema al verlo dormir tan tranquilamente a su lado, salió de la cama rápidamente que no se percató de su debilidad hasta que cayó al suelo.

Fue una suerte que él no se despertara pero ella no podía moverse, se quedó sentada en el frio suelo un rato tratando de recobrar las fuerzas, cuando finalmente logro ponerse de pie sintió algo resbalando entre sus piernas, estaba muy avergonzada, se sonrojo completamente y se encerró en el baño para tomar un ducha. Dolía un poco cierta parte de su anatomía pero no le dio mayor importancia, sabia a que se debía y no era como si nunca hubiera sentido dolor, después de todo ya había perdido el brazo una vez en la guerra, lo recupero, pero recuerda el dolor que sintió.

Cuando termino de bañarse se secó el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo y se envolvió en una bata blanca que había en el baño, su largo cabello estaba suelto y completamente mojado, salió de la habitación y se encontró con el rubio que la miraba ya sentado en la cama y vestido de la cadera hacia abajo, Soi Fong trato de ignorarlo pero nuevamente cayó al suelo sin poder moverse y él fue a auxiliarla tomándola en brazos y sentándola en la cama, como ella ni lo miraba ni decía nada salió de la habitación dejándola sola, no quería incomodarla.

-algo anda mal- se dijo a si misma cuando él se marchó, en serio que lo agradeció mucho.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

Y vaya que había sido cierto que algo andaba mal, su cuerpo tenía un cansancio que nunca había experimentado, muy aparte de lo que hubiera hecho en ese momento, esto era demasiado cansancio y su riatsu estuvo inestable hasta entrado el medio día, no le había dado mayor importancia y este era el resultado, pronto tendrían un hijo, recordó vagamente él porque estaba en la mansión Shiba, porque era más que obvio que esa era su habitación y la imagen de dos personas se hicieron presentes junto con una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, algo borrosas eran las personas pero los identifico sintiendo un escalofrió por lo que toco su vientre.

-¿todo bien?- ni siquiera lo había sentido venir, se acercó rápidamente cuando la vio preocupada y tocando su vientre- ¿sucede algo malo?

-es solo…anoche alguien…

-Shinimashitas- le confirmo- es por eso que te traje aquí- ella asintió con entendimiento, se sintió muy observada y le miro hasta que él la rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Qué crees que…?- su reclamo se quedó en su garganta cuando él hablo.

-simplemente quiero abrazarte- soltó como si nada- esta es la única forma en que sintió su riatsu, es un poco extraño pero no podía sentirlo.

-ni siquiera yo- acepto la pelinegra- no siento su riatsu muy a menudo- el sonrió sin que ella lo notara, era un poco raro como estaba todo entre ellos-tal vez podría esperar…-susurro pensativa, su viaje podría ser peligroso y le gustaba tenerlo cerca… de esa forma, uno de los motivos por los que no se arrepentía de aquella noche más allá de su bebé, era el hecho de que se sentía tranquila a su lado, claro que si omitimos las peleas.

-¿eh?- pregunto extrañado y se separó de ella.

-que te alejes idiota- lo empujo y se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida.

-que grosera Soi Fong-chan- la escucho gruñir ante el sobrenombre- hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-eso lo dirás después- le miro con tranquilidad- por ahora quiero ir a Seireitei a comer algo- sin más se marchó y él la siguió de cerca.

-sobre eso quiero hablarte…-la pelinegra lo ignoro ya que su dolor de cabeza aún seguía y lo mejor sería comer algo antes de que se desmayara y preocupara a alguien.

Cada Shinigami siente distintas las cosas en estos temas del amor, algunos con el amor son renuentes aun cuando les guste y apasionados aunque les disguste como Soi Fong, son pacientes como Urahara y Kira aunque tengan un límite, hay valientes como Hinamori, Karin y Yoruichi, incluso inocentes y demandantes como Byakuya, Ichigo y Rukia, igualmente hay aquellos que dan sin esperar nada a cambio como Yuzu, Kaori y Matsumoto, pueden ser preocupados como Hitsugaya y también que sufren al no ser aceptados como Ishida y Kyoko, pero a final de cuentas todos tienen un sentimiento de amor que no cambiarían ya que se da gracias a por quien lo sienten.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad es que me fue difícil escribir un poco estos días ya que me distraje en otras cosas, pero aquí esta, sobre él lemon, la verdad es que ya lo había escrito desde hace varios capítulos pero se me borro el archivo del fic y lo escribí nuevamente pero ya no sabia donde ponerlo, por lo que lo puse aquí, de hecho ya no planeaba ponerlo pero ya estaba escrito y ¿para qué guardármelo?

Como se habrán dado cuenta el tema de los niños ya no fue tan dulce como el anterior sin embargo era muy necesario hacer este capitulo para avanzar en la historia, todo va conectado con todo y lo de los niños tenia otra finalidad más haya de la travesura de Nell y Urahara. Sobre Matsumoto, la teniente de Kira, Kaori y Yuzu es una de las muchas formas de amor, uno no correspondido pero con el cual estas bien, como ya he dicho muchas veces, mi fic es para mostrarles un poco lo que es el amor para mi y donde que hay de todas formas y colores.

¿que les digo gente? Estoy dolida con el Manga de esta semana que paso, fue... ¿como decirlo? fuerte, la verdad es que si me dolió mucho ver a Ichigo perder el recuerdo de su mami... porque más allá del poder perdido la recordaba a ella, debo rescatar que Ishida aceptando a todos como sus amigos me agrado, como que fue un golpe bajo para Jugram que abandono a Bazz-b por Yhwach. Llegaron quienes más quería que llegaran (Renji y Rukia) pero esa no fue la forma que esperaba ;( nuestra fresa toda acabada y el maldito de Yhwach yéndose dejando a todos débiles ante su poder. En serio que algo que fue el colmo, fue el hecho de que ni tres capitanes con Bankai super poderoso pudieran derrotar al Quincy enorme y que mejor lo hiciera el propio Yhwach. Y para peor de los males no se como sentirme con el final del manga, tal vez feliz o tal vez triste... no se que pensar... ¿que piensan ustedes?

 **Gracias por leer, díganme que les pareció y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia es mía y no permito que nadie haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Gracias por agregar a favoritos, seguir la historia, comentar y leerla :D**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Anthony00:** Gracias por leer, aquí tienes la continuación, el drama sobre Toshiro no sera en este capitulo pero si habrá.

 **diana carolina:** hola, pues si, Rukia esta siendo injusta, sin embargo también se entiende porque el mundo donde ella se crió tampoco era de mucha confianza, no les tan fácil confiar y hay que admitir que encontrar a alguien con tus cualidades no es tan bonito como se pensaría, en este capitulo encontraras el acercamiento entre ambas.

 **Aly Zama:** Hola! ;D Obviamente que las chicas aquí son las valientes, que los hombres ni que nada, se nota quien tiene los pantalones en la relación jajaja aunque eso ya lo había mostrado al inicio. No podía faltar una confrontación entre esos dos, amo completamente la rivalidad que hay entre Byakuya y Kenpachi por lo que ya era necesario ponerlos a discutir un poco, Kenpachi es uno de los pocos que saca el lado infantil de Byakuya y no había salido en el Fic, al menos no como me gustaría, gracias por leer, aquí esta la continuación ;)

 **8579:** Gracias por seguir leyendo :D

 **natsumivat:** Créeme que a Byakuya no le gusto saber que su hermana no llego a dormir jajaja era necesario mostrar un poquito de desamor y gracias a ti surgió lo de Yuzu enamorada de Ishida. Karin si es muy parecida a Ichigo y tampoco le importo que su pareja tenga muchos años más que ella así que bueno... Necesitaba sacar un poco más la valentia de Hinamori y un poco más de sentimiento por parte de Kira y ese fue el resultado jajaja me gusta la idea de un Kira avergonzado y una Hinamori super valiente. Por supuesto no podía faltar Yoruichi avergonzando a alguien y era el turno de Byakuya. En este capitulo sabras lo que sucedera con Kyoko y Rukia.

 **Guest:** Hola! :D a mi también me causo gracia escribir a Kenpachi de aprovechado con Byakuya jajaja los amo, sobre Kyoko y Rukia todo se acomodara poco a poco. Yo adoro a Yoruichi por su actitud tan confiada y su capacidad de avergonzar a todos y no podía evitarse que hasta avergonzara a su propio esposo jajaja

 **Marifer Potosme:** Es que Yuzu es un encanto y no podía ser diferente con Ishida, después de todo (y aunque no plasme su relación) ellos dos han compartido mucho y digamos que Ishida no es feo 7u7 y Yuzu lo sabe jajaja (Ishida es mi chico de lentes preferido del anime *u*) por otra parte, Urahara necesita tener momentos tranquilos con Soi Fong de vez en cuando. Espero que tu también te encuentre en perfecto estado, tratare de no perder la chispa inicial de la historia y también intentare poner un poco más de UlquiHime y GrimmNell en los siguientes capítulos ;)

* * *

 **La noche antes de las estaciones.**

El sol esta por ocultarse haciendo que el cielo se ilumine en colores otoñales, pero esta combinación de color no es una cualquiera, principalmente es roja, muy roja con pequeños matices en amarillo y naranja, cualquiera diría que el espectáculo es hermoso, pero para otros…eso no puede representar siempre algo bueno, suele representar una luna especial, también que un gran dolor desaparecerá del mundo y por sobre muchas cosas…representa la sangre acompañado de lágrimas y muerte.

-lo hemos descubierto- la voz de un hombre hizo eco en la habitación que se encuentra en penumbras y solamente es iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol que se filtran por las ventanas y unas cuantas velas.

-entonces habla- incentivo otra voz masculina con un tono demasiado serio.

-el final a esta batalla está cerca, muy cerca y al mismo tiempo no.

-explícate- en esta ocasión fue la voz de una mujer joven.

-ellos no pueden actuar aun- continuo el primero en hablar que dirigió una mirada a las siluetas de las personas presentes.

-¿sabes el motivo?- otra voz femenina y un poco más tosca hablo.

-hay una fecha especial para que actúen- los ojos grises de aquel que lo sabía se iluminaron por la luz de las velas.

-entonces dila- ordeno otra mujer.

-en dos, en el solsticio de verano, el día más largo del año y posiblemente el más largo en mil años- todos asintieron- ese será el día en que podrán traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

-ese día existirá una luna de sangre como ninguna otra- prosiguió- hace mil años que se vio por última vez y para bien no sucedió nada, pero hace muchos milenios más atrás sucedió un descontrol total en el espacio y tiempo, alterara todo a su paso y por eso será el día más largo.

-entonces lo aprovecharan para revertir lo que sucedió con aquel hombre y lo traerán de vuelta- aseguro una voz más infantil.

-¿entonces que los hace actuar ahora?

-tal vez aquella mujer- comento una voz infantil femenina- ella comento algo sobre el futuro ¿existe la posibilidad de que lo vea?

-existe- aseguro el hombre- pero no creo que esa sea la razón por la que actúan ahora, he llegado a la conclusión de que hicieron su aparición justo en este momento para que aquella marca en el cuerpo de los cinco madure… ¿no lo notaron?

-¿notar?- pregunto otra voz infantil.

-la marca está cambiando, su esencia es distinta a la de la primera vez que su cuerpo entro en contacto con ella.

-y hay otro factor ¿me equivoco?- la voz seria de una niña lo hizo sonreír.

-nunca se te escapa nada- le miro con complicidad- quieren hacernos caer en la desesperación- culmino con seriedad y todos los presentes comprendieron de inmediato.

-no es como si no la hubiéramos experimentado antes- contradijo un niño.

-esta será distinta… muy distinta, desde nuestro último encuentro no los hemos encontrado… en ninguno de los cinco mundos.

-estas asegurando que por ahora desaparecerán- confirmo la voz seria de alguien.

-es la probabilidad más grande, quieren que nos confiemos, que creamos que todo estará bien y cuando menos nos lo esperemos, la desesperación regresara de una forma brutal.

-¿Cómo descubriste eso?

-eso no se pregunta, es parte de mis secretos- respondió con burla- solo me queda decirles que aprovechemos este tiempo para prepararnos.

-dos años son mucho- comento otra persona.

-sí, son mucho, pero nadie nos asegura que desaparecerán por dos años.

-bien ¿es todo lo que tenías que decir?

-si- les sonrió levemente.

-¿ya podemos prender las luces?

-¿podemos apagar las velas?

-¿hasta cuándo nos piensas tener a oscuras?

-esto es ridículo.

-¿para qué tanto teatro?

-¿piensas tenernos encerrados aquí más rato?

-¡que alguien prenda la luz!

-¡esto fue aburrido, me duelen las piernas!

-¡oh vamos! No se quejen- las luces se prendieron y permitieron mostrar la sala de estar de la mansión Shiba en la cual se encuentran todos los que se convirtieron en niños, Isshin, Kukaku y Riruka.

-¿para qué nos tuviste así? ¿Qué acaso nos protegíamos o qué?- le pregunto Ichigo con un poco de molestia y al mismo tiempo inocencia ya que parecía tenerle fe todavía a Urahara.

-solo era para darle más drama a la situación- algunos suspiraron un "idiota" y el agrando una sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro- pero hay algo que quiero pedirles… y el motivo por el que los hice venir.

-¿más drama?- pregunto una hermosa y pequeña Rukia.

-para nada Kuchiki-san- renegó como señora ofendida- pero me gustaría que estuvieran todos aquí para evitar posibles peligros.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Yoruichi.

-están en la última fase de curación- comenzó a explicar- por eso a algunas personas las convertí hoy, porque tenían daño pero no tantos y alcanzarían rápidamente a los que tenían más, durante toda la noche no tendrán Riatsu- en ese momento el sol se ocultó, un enorme relámpago ilumino el cielo haciendo que lluvia cayera velozmente y también todos notaron como su Riatsu desaparecía haciéndolos tambalearse ante sentirse tan débiles.

-¿pero qué…?- Ichigo observo sus manos y su vista estaba algo borrosa.

-bueno- comenzó Isshin- nosotros dejaremos la mansión para ustedes- algunos los miraron con cara de duda.

-tenemos cosas que hacer- respondió Urahara y junto a él se pusieron Isshin, Kukaku y Ganju- esperemos tengan una linda noche- los otros tres desaparecieron en un Shunpo- regresaremos en la mañana, por cierto, el servicio de la mansión tiene la noche libre así que estarán completamente solos- les sonrió con malicia, desapareció en un Shunpo y en ese momento cayo otro relámpago estruendoso con el que se fue la luz de la mansión.

* * *

Soi Fong descansaba en la habitación de Urahara hasta que escucho mucho ruido, para ser más específicos, escuchaba gritos de niños, frunció el ceño con molestia y se cubrió con las cobijas como tratando de que así no tuviera que escucharlos más tiempo pero cada vez eran más intensos y hacían que su dolor de cabeza de todo el día regresara. Se sentó en la cama para después ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad y caminar hacia la salida.

Escucho la lluvia del exterior cayendo a cantaros y los sonoros relámpagos que la acompañaban, trato encender las luces ya que todo estaba demasiado oscuro pero no tuvo éxito, se encamino hasta la habitación de donde provenía el ruido y se detuvo ahí tratando de averiguar que sucedía, no sintió Riatsu alguno pero sabía que había personas ahí, lo justifico en que tal vez era producto de su actual estado, recorrió la puerta corrediza y otro relámpago ilumino la habitación haciendo que algunos niños la miraran espantados y otros extrañados por su presencia.

-Capitana Soi Fong- llamo sorprendida Rukia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto finalmente y regreso ese barullo de hace un momento.

-¡que alguien prenda las velas!

-¿para que las apagamos?

-¿Dónde están las velas?

-¡rápido que no veo nada!

-¡pues ven tú y búscalas!

-¡deja de quejarte!

-¿en serio se va la luz en Soul Society?

-¡ni siquiera tienen tomas de corriente!

-¡pero se fue la luz, ayuden a buscar las malditas velas!

-¡me tropecé con una!

-¡aquí están más!

-¡pues préndanlas!

-¡no me griten!

-¡cállense de una maldita vez que despertaran a Haru!

-¡pues tú también estas gritando!

-tranqui…

-¡apúrense!

Finalmente y después de tanto movimiento, caída de niños al suelo, algunos cuantos golpes y más maldiciones y peleas, pudieron encontrar las dichosas velas y prenderlas, todos se habían vuelto a sentar en los tatamis que habían ocupado hace tan solo unos minutos y la por ahora ex Capitana de la segunda división esperaba un explicación sentada, sin saberlo, en el mismo tatami que había usado Urahara hace tan poco.

-estoy esperando una explicación- pidió nuevamente pero muchos de los alborotados niños hablaban sin parar, suspiro derrotada-Capitana Kuchiki, infórmeme de la situación- la pequeña pelinegra asintió, todos guardaron silencio y ella le conto lo que sucedía-comprendo, así que deberán quedarse aquí.

-si- asintieron algunos otros, en ese momento, por una cuestión de segundos se apagaron las velas, algunos se quejaron frustrados pero la luz regreso al poco tiempo, algunos suspiraron aliviados y otros se mantuvieron al margen hasta que vieron hacia una de las paredes que decía "diviértanse" escrito con rojo y al final tenía una carita feliz, algunos casi aseguraron escuchar una voz tétrica repetir lo que ahí estaba escrito.

-que tétrico-admiro Mizuiro.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- pregunto Ichigo con molestia.

-esto es seguramente obra de ese idiota.

-solo quiere asustarnos con cuentos de fantasmas- comento Karin- pero nosotros somos fantasmas ¿Qué no?- algunos asintieron con una gotita de sudor.

-bien, ya que estaremos aquí toda la noche y para variar sin Riatsu, tal vez lo mejor sería dormir- comento Ishida y algunos le dieron la razón.

-si- asintió Orihime con una sonrisa- y ya que todos se quedaran lo mejor sería mostrarles una habitación ¿no Kurosaki-kun?- Ichigo asintió.

-ya vuelvo- informo Rukia a Ichigo para después salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la contigua donde una pequeña pelinegra dormía tranquilamente, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y la lluvia se oía más fuerte ahí- Kyoko- la sacudió suavemente del brazo pero la niña no reacciono.

Cuando Urahara los había convocado a la reunión, su hermano ya estaba en la mansión y había encontrado a la pequeña Kyoko muy pálida y no parecía querer despertar, por lo que mejor la había traído aquí para cuidar de ella, nunca se imaginó que no podrían irse durante toda la noche pero había sido lo mejor traerla, Orihime le había dado tratamiento y la habían dejado descansar ahí.

-Kyoko- llamo nuevamente y esta vez sí obtuvo respuesta, la niña se removió incomoda en su lugar- necesito que te levantes, iremos a dormir a otra habitación.

-claro…- respondió un poco ida mientras se sentaba y tallaba sus ojitos para después abrirlos y recibir una mirada extrañada de Rukia que después se convirtió en una de molestia.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo?- el tono que la pelinegra uso con ella la hizo retroceder ¿ahora que había hecho como para que ella la mirara y hablara de esa forma?- responde.

-no entiendo a qué te refieres- Rukia la tomo del rostro.

-tus ojos ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-¿mis ojos?- toco sus parpados asustada.

-no son como los míos, se han tornado rojos, así que dime lo que hiciste- ordeno intimidándola aún más.

-yo no hice nada.

-Sode no Shirayuki me dijo que algo malo sucedía contigo… que estabas cayendo en la oscuridad, tal vez eso explique porque ahora tus ojos son rojos, lo que te estoy pidiendo es que me digas ¿Qué hiciste para que se tornaran de ese color?

-yo no hice nada- negó rápidamente alejando las manos de Rukia- eres tú la que lo hace todo mal- la pelinegra la miro ofendida.

-¿me estas culpando?

-si estoy cayendo en la oscuridad créeme que no es por mi culpa, tu eres la que desconfía de mí, la que me aleja, la que no me quiere cerca.

-¿Cómo esperas que confié en ti si naciste de algo malo?

-¡¿acaso es mi culpa?!- se puso de pie y sus ojos rojos se tornaron brillantes- ¡tú no me quieres!- traviesas lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas- ¡y eso es lo que me está haciendo sufrir! ¡Tú eres quien me hace ir a la oscuridad! ¡¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?!- apretó los puños con fuerza- ¡me lastima tu indiferencia! ¡Me duele que me alejes! ¡Duele que desconfíes de mí!... tus miradas rencorosas duelen… - el tono de su voz fue haciéndose cada vez más inaudible pero Rukia la escuchaba atentamente-…porque sé que nunca me vas a querer como yo a ti.

-Kyoko- y de nuevo esa mirada reprochadora, no lo soporto más.

-yo solo quería que cuidaras de mí, que me quisieras, eso era todo- no grito, solo apretó los puños con más fuerza y sus lágrimas seguían saliendo - ya no quiero nada de ti, lo mejor sería desaparecer y eso solo sucederá de una forma- se puso muy pálida y casi cayó al suelo haciendo que Rukia se acercara para ayudarla pero Kyoko la alejo de inmediato, la mirada que le dirigió a la pelinegra fue de completo odio y sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza tratando de contenerse - ¡no sé qué estas esperando para morir, así ya no tendrías que cargar con una niña molesta como yo!

Rukia la vio salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible, trato de alcanzarla pero sintió su pecho oprimirse dolorosamente y no sabía porque estaba llorando, toco sus mejillas al sentir el cálido líquido. ¿Por qué dolía? Tal vez porque cada palabra de Kyoko era cierta, siempre le reprochaba algo, nunca la quería cerca y por más cariñosa que la niña fuera con ella, jamás respondió de la misma manera.

Kyoko no tenía la culpa de haber nacido de aquellos poderes que la atormentan de noche, Kyoko es un ser inocente y se cegó en la creencia de que mantenerla alejada era lo correcto, tal vez por la primera impresión, Ichigo jamás la había tratado así y le dolió. Ella también quería estar cerca de la niña pero se negaba rotundamente porque tenía miedo de que esa niña fuera una pieza más en el plan de los shinimashitas, no había sido lo correcto y ahora lo sabía.

- _hiciste lo mismo que tu hermana_ \- una voz burlona le llamaba a través del pensamiento- _ella te abandono a ti y ahora abandonas a Kyoko, no tuviste familia y se la arrebatas a ella ¿en serio crees merecer a Kurosaki Ichigo?_

-no, no lo merezco- asintió- tienes razón, soy como Hisana-sama, la abandone y ahora quiero enmendar todo.

- _¿y crees que Kyoko te perdone? Ella es tú, y tú no eres una mujer que fácilmente perdone._

-no, estas equivocada, Kyoko no es yo aunque incluso lo he considerado así, Kyoko no es lo que Sode no Shirayuki dijo porque tampoco es mi Zanpakuto, tampoco es aquellos poderes que se han impregnado a mi cuerpo para curar mis heridas y yo las de ella.

- _¿entonces que es ella?-_ una serie de imágenes bombardearon a Rukia y encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-ella es…

Una colosal cantidad de Riatsu se sintió sobre la mansión, lógicamente que no podían asegurar de quien era al estar sin su propio Riatsu, pero casi pudieron asegurar que era el de un Shinimashita, Rukia se sintió morir, si un Shinimashita estaba ahí y Kyoko se había marchado demasiado alterada seguramente no se habría quedado con los demás, estaría sola y algo muy malo podría pasarle. Corrió a la habitación donde el resto de Shinigamis se estaba preparando para cualquier cosa, la expresión de Rukia les dijo que algo malo sucedía.

-Kyoko se marchó- unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, la preocupación en su rostro era evidente y la luz de la mansión nuevamente les hizo una mala jugada yéndose cuando la lluvia se intensifico. Soi Fong fue muy rápida y prendió las velas.

-quédense aquí- advirtió- no se equivocaron al suponer que es un Nido Shinimashita y parece buscar algo.

-Capitana ¿siente el Riatsu de Kyoko?

-lo siento Capitana Kuchiki… mis sentidos no están muy bien hoy y solo fui capaz de sentir el Riatsu del Shinimashita.

-debemos buscarla- Orihime se puso de pie.

-por cierto… ¿alguien ha visto a Yoruichi-san?- pregunto una pequeña Hinamori con algo de temor pero nadie le hizo caso.

-ustedes no serán de mucha ayuda en su condición y lo mejor será que se queden aquí- Soi Fong negó rápidamente el ofrecimiento de Orihime.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron algunos.

-¿nadie sabe si Yoruichi-san fue a algún sitio?- pregunto más fuerte la teniente de la quinta división y el temor en su voz fue evidente.

-ella está sentada al lado de Byakuya…- el tono de voz de Ichigo comenzó a disminuir cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer gato no estaba.

\- tampoco veo a Sado- comento Rukia.

-tampoco esta Nell-chan- comunico Orihime, todos se alertaron aún más, si los Shinimashitas estaban ahí y ellos no tenían Riatsu, esto sería más peligroso y más aún si no sabían a donde se habían ido los otros cuatro incluyendo a Kyoko bueno…faltaban cinco, pero nadie se dio cuenta que Keigo tampoco estaba.

-deberíamos ir a buscarlos cuanto antes, no tienen Riatsu y si están solos podría pasarles algo.

-pero ustedes tampoco tienen Riatsu…quédense aquí y los buscare- Soi Fong se puso de pie pero Rukia la detuvo.

-no, debemos buscarlos todos, esto podría ser peligroso en su estado Capitana- no todos entendieron- además Kyoko es mi responsabilidad y los otros, no se rendirán hasta que busquemos a quienes hacen falta

-cada quien valla…

-no hay suficientes velas y no hay luz- comento el Capitán Kira- además que si estamos bajo la amenaza de los Shinimashitas no nos conviene ir solos.

-entonces divídanse en parejas y busquemos en la Mansión- todos asintieron- volveremos aquí dentro de media hora para reportar nuestros descubrimientos o si alguien más desapareció.

-vamos Rukia- Ichigo la jalo del brazo y ella sonrió burlona tratando de ocultar lo mal que se sentía porque Kyoko se fue de esa forma.

-claro Kurosaki-kun, yo iré a protegerte ahora que eres un inútil- dijo con su tono de voz agudo haciendo que algunos presentes rieran por lo bajo.

-¡de eso nada! yo puedo protegerme solo, pero tu vienes conmigo- sin más que decir la siguió jalando y tomo una vela- nosotros iremos al jardín delantero.

-vamos Toshiro- Karin tomo la mano del peliblanco- nosotros iremos al jardín trasero.

-camina Ulquiorra- ordeno Grimmjow- busquemos a esa problemática en las habitaciones del fondo- el pelinegro lo siguió de cerca sin notar que Orihime se decepcionaba de no ir con él.

-busquemos en la habitación de los inventos de ese loco- comento Tatsuki a Renji con una sonrisa y Orihime se sintió aún más abandonada, miro a Ishida y él le regreso la mirada, se acercó hasta donde ella estaba haciéndole sonreír levemente pero él la paso de largo haciéndola abrir los ojos con sorpresa y que su sonrisa se borrara.

-Yuzu-chan ¿vamos?- el pelinegro le sonrió galantemente y ella tomo su mano encantada de verlo extender su mano hacia ella en vez de a Orihime.

-vamos Orihime- Matsumoto la abrazo por los hombros- busquemos en las habitaciones que están aquí al lado.

-claro- sonrió por cortesía y siguió a la pequeña Matsumoto que sin importar si era niña ya tenía demasiada delantera para su edad.

-¿vamos?- Mizuiro se acercó al Capitán Hisagi que se encogió de hombros- veamos en el sótano.

-¿puedo ir con usted Capitana?- Riruka con todo y su bebé en brazos se acercó a la pelinegra y ella asintió- busquemos en las casas de las personas del servicio.

-fue justo ahí donde sentí el riatsu- informo- ¿estas segura de querer llevarlo?- señalo al niño que la pelirosa cargaba.

-no lo encuentro más a salvo que conmigo.

-ustedes revisen una y yo la otra- comento Byakuya con seriedad.

-bien-acepto Soi Fong.

-bien, parece que a ti y a mí nos toca en las habitaciones del centro- informo Shinji a una muy molesta Hiyori.

-que los Shinimashitas estén aquí no augura nada bueno.

-así que comprendes la situación.

-solo vamos.

-no seas tan mandona que yo soy tu Capitán- sin embargo solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-cállate de una buena vez Shinji.

-nosotros dos buscaremos en la parte de arriba- comunico Kira y se marchó con Hinamori.

* * *

Todos se dedicaron a buscar donde les correspondía y buscaron por horas ante la falta de luz, curiosamente a Sado lo encontraron en el sótano, no tienen idea de porque o cómo diablos termino ahí, el no quiso responder nada, Keigo, del cual nadie sabía que faltaba, estaba tranquilamente en la biblioteca de mansión…si leyeron bien, estaba tranquilo y para variar leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Soul Society, tampoco quiso decir porque diablos estaba ahí.

Nell fue encontrada por Grimmjow y Ulquiorra mientras tranquilamente tomaba un baño en la habitación que le corresponde a Orihime, lógicamente tampoco les dijo porque estaba ahí y ellos no se quedaron a interrogarla ya que estaba en su forma adulta y desnuda en la tina del baño, a Ulquiorra ni siquiera le importaba pero Grimmjow no permitiría que ese murciélago viera algo que no le correspondía. Finalmente Byakuya busco en una de las casas de la servidumbre donde se encontró con Yoruichi que miraba tranquilamente por la ventana.

-¿me dirás que sucedió con ustedes?- pregunto con semblante serio, ahora lucia tal cual a como Yoruichi lo vio por última vez en Soul Society antes de irse por 100 años.

-no lo creo- respondió mirándole con expresión seria.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-eso va en el que sucedió con nosotros- se acercó al pelinegro que ya era más alto que ella.

-bien, entonces tratare de sacar suposiciones- camino hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente- una shinigami en el norte- lugar donde se ubica una de las casas de servicio- un fullbring en el sur- ya que Sado fue encontrado en el sótano, pero en lo más cercano a donde se encuentra la salida de la mansión que es el sur- un hollow, o mejor dicho, un vasto lorde en el este y un humano en el centro de esa formación.

-algo no te cuadra- sonrió divertida.

-no, tengo la respuesta, ya que los Quincy, Ishida Uryu y Kurosaki Yuzu se dirigieron al oeste.

-que observador.

-¿Cuándo planearon hacerlo?- ella sonrió.

-Kisuke nos pidió que lo hiciéramos antes de que la reunión empezara, por ello somos los únicos que tomamos la otra pastilla sin que se dieran cuenta, para conservar el Riatsu.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?

-proteger la mansión.

-él sabía que los Shinimashitas vendrían-aseguro.

-no, él sabía que Kyoko se saldría de control y alguno de ellos intentaría ponerse en contacto con ella.

-¿de qué…?

-Byakuya, esa niña es más peligrosa de lo que piensa Rukia y noto que se saldría de control esta noche, por eso desaparecimos en el mismo instante en que Urahara lo hizo para contener su poder, a Ishida le pedimos que desapareciera con Yuzu más tarde para que no fuera evidente.

-¿Qué pudo haber sucedido?

-pudo haber matado a Rukia en el momento en que comenzó a discutir con ella, nuestra presencia separada en distintas partes de la casa fueron lo mejor.

-¿Por qué a ese humano?

-porque nadie notaria que no está.

-pero aun así Kyoko desapareció.

-es por eso que no nos hemos movido de nuestros lugares, no queremos que se salga de control y menos ahora que un Shinimashita está rondando la zona, no pudimos mantener a Kyoko dormida ya que Ishida tomo posición tiempo después.

-entonces debería seguir buscando a Kyoko.

-ese es el trabajo de Rukia, nadie a parte de ella puede acercarse a Kyoko o sufrirá las consecuencias, ya está muy fuera de sí.

-¿nos está poniendo a prueba?

-sabes que Kisuke es un hombre muy precavido, quiere ver como funcionaran las cosas para Kyoko y para todos los presentes, quiere saber que tan bien trabajaremos en nuestra última batalla, por eso nos ha dejado solos, para que nosotros nos hagamos cargo, no es que lo necesitemos todo el tiempo, solo es para comprobar que al inicio del día nuestros Riatsus sean los esperados.

-entonces esperare aquí- se resignó y la vio sonreír de una forma extraña-¿Qué sucede?

-que eres tan hablador a cuando tenías esta edad- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros- solo que hay un detalle- se acercó aún más, paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros del pelinegro y sujeto el azabache cabello para acomodarlo en una coleta- esto es lo que falta.

-deje de sujetarme el cabello hace mucho- cerró los ojos con tranquilidad.

-con esa expresión casi te creo que eres el hombre arrogante de siempre- lo vio fruncir el ceño y beso brevemente sus labios- algo me hace recordar a aquella última vez que te vi hace cien años- el pelinegro la miro con algo de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos de color gris azulado.

-hay muchas diferencias a aquella ocasión- contradijo.

-¿Cuáles son?- susurro sobre sus labios.

-que en aquel entonces aun sostenía mi cabello de esa forma.

-te encantaba sujetarlo y yo amaba quitarte el lazo con el que lo sostenías- soltó el cabello del pelinegro y el asintió con tranquilidad.

-me alteraba por todo.

-y eras tan inocente que creías que podrías alcanzarme con un Shunpo tan lento- se separó de él y se recargo en la ventana donde había estado minutos atrás.

-te recuerdo que mi Shunpo ha mejorado más de lo que crees.

-y yo te recuerdo que ni por pasar 100 años pudiste alcanzarme- rio a sonoras carcajadas al verlo fastidiado.

-solo porque aquella ocasión no tenía la intención de perder el tiempo en seguirte y pediste tres días.

-así que tomaste en consideración mi pedido- camino hacia él y rondo por donde él estaba.

-me causaba curiosidad saber que harías por Kurosaki Ichigo- de la nada sintió como caía al suelo y ella se posicionaba sobre él.

-también recuerdo que en aquella ocasión te tuve de esta forma- sus manos las tenía sujetas con las de ella por sobre su cabeza-y pude besarte como ahora.

Sin ningún miramiento se fundieron en un beso demandante y deseoso, sus labios se movían en una caricia cálida mientras se miraban fijamente, esto era distinto a hace cien años porque Byakuya no se resistía, todo lo contrario, la correspondía y el primero en cerrar los ojos en esta ocasión fue Yoruichi, a los pocos segundos él la siguió, se separaron un momento para tomar aire sin alejarse demasiado, en esta ocasión aprovecharon para profundizar el beso y el pelinegro introdujo su lengua en la boca de su esposa.

-te dije que esto era muy diferente- comento Byakuya cuando se separaron y ella lo soltó sin quitarse de encima de él, el pelinegro le dirigía una cierta mirada que ella entendió de inmediato.

-si, tal vez tienes razón y estoy tentada a dejarte hacer lo que tu mirada dice…

-ni siquiera porque me lo pidieras lo haría.

-¿me dirás porque?

-porque tan solo eres una niña.

-mira quien lo dice- sonrió burlona-no olvides que te llevo por más de cincuenta años mocoso.

-bueno señora Kuchiki- su mirada se volvió tan profunda que ella estuvo tentada a desviar la suya- ¿entonces estaría dispuesta?

-¿eh?- pregunto sorprendida cuando el pelinegro cambio de posiciones quedando sobre ella y abría lentamente la parte de arriba de su propia ropa dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso aun cuando tenia la apariencia de un adolescente de 12 o 13 años, ella abrió los ojos aun más sorprendida, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al ver como se inclinaba hacia ella y aparto el rostro para no mirarlo, sin embargo lo escucho reír, fue raro pero lo escucho reír.

-es la primera vez que te veo avergonzada- comento entre risas.

-me…me…me tomaste por sorpresa- respondió molesta tratando de calmar su corazón- no creí que me jugarías una broma así.

-¿Quién dijo que es una broma?- nuevamente se encontraron sus miradas y los colores regresaron a su rostro cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, respondió un tanto perdida hasta que el se separo y acomodo su ropa privándola de tan perfecta vista- me conoces bien- se encogió de hombros- solamente quería ver como reaccionabas, yo mismo te dije que no lo haría.

-maldito- susurro por lo bajo, la había engañado.

-¿dijiste algo?

-para nada.

-dije que no lo haría… por ahora- le miro por sobre el rabillo del ojo observando su reacción, ella se puso de pie sin mirarlo ante como se sentía en esos momentos y él no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pequeña, definitivamente solo con ella podía sacar su lado juguetón y tal vez hasta provocativo.

* * *

-siento un Riatsu aquí- Soi Fong y Riruka ya se encontraban en la otra casa del servicio, la pelirosa apretó un poco más el agarre en Haru para sentirse segura- tal vez deberías regresar.

-daría igual si quisiera escapar ahora- respondió con tranquilidad- vendrían tras de mí y no quiero dejarla sola.

-no me pasara nada, después de todo soy una Capitana- cuando termino de decirlo se dio cuenta de su error, ahora ya no es un Capitán del Gotei 13.

-pero usted tendrá un bebé pronto ¿no es así?- le miro indicando su vientre, la pelinegra asintió-me sorprende mucho que un hombre como Urahara sentara cabeza.

-no lo creo- contradijo ella con un poco de molestia.

-¿no piensa hacerse cargo?- pregunto molesta.

-no es eso, es solo que seguirá igual de idiota que siempre- se encogió de hombros y Riruka rio de lo lindo.

-lo ama- confirmo con una sonrisa y la pelinegra desvió el rostro avergonzada- aprovéchelo, usted al menos tendrá a su bebé y al padre juntos.

-tú los tienes.

-se dio cuenta- la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.

-es muy evidente para alguien como yo.

-el problema es que él no me recuerda, por lo tanto ya no es el hombre del que me enamore.

-¿no piensas hacer nada?

-Kazuma quiere llevarme con él, no puedo arriesgarme a perderlo de nuevo, eso sería más doloroso incluso que la última vez.

-y no te equivocas Riruka- una voz conocida la hizo dar media vuelta y encontrarse con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos morados.

-Kazuya- susurro con temor apretando más el agarre en Haru.

-no te preocupes, no puedo acercarme a ti y es lo mismo para usted Capitana.

-así que no puedes acercarte ¿eh?- Riruka se sintió un poco más segura, Kazuya se encogió de hombros y le sonrió- Capitana, yo me quedare aquí- Soi Fong asintió.

-entonces no tengo porque perder el tiempo contigo- la pelinegra se dirigió a Kazuya y después siguió caminando hasta llegar a una habitación.

La habitación como el resto de la casa estaba completamente oscura, había una cama y una ventana por la que se veía caer el agua de la lluvia, en el interior aprecio una silueta sentada en el piso, supo de inmediato que se trataba de Kyoko, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de la niña que no se inmuto para nada al tenerla cerca, lo único que hizo fue mirarla con esos ojos tan rojos que hicieron estremecer a Soi Fong, la pelinegra no le dio importancia y se puso en cuclillas para hablar con ella.

-Kyoko.

-Capitana- respondió ella con la voz distorsionada.

-¿te encuentras bien?- extendió su mano para tocar la mejilla de la pelinegra y la niña no hizo nada para evitarlo, sonrió al sentir la calidez de la Capitana y cerró los ojos.

-no lo sé, no sé cómo sentirme.

-la Capitana Kuchiki está muy preocupada por ti- comento alejando su mano pero se sorprendió cuando la pelinegra la miro fijamente y sujeto su mano para que no se alejara- ¿todo bien?

-claro que si- sonrió pero no era para nada una sonrisa dulce, Soi Fong no supo porque termino sentada sobre sus piernas sin poder moverse, no podía quitar la mirada se esos ojos escarlatas que parecían aclamar sangre.

-entonces ven conmigo, no solo ella está preocupada, todos lo están, aquí estas en peligro.

-Capitana- llamo imponente y Soi Fong no hizo más que estremecerse- ellos no me interesan en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Capitana Soi Fong salga de ahí!- el grito de Kazuya le llego a sus oídos ¿y ahora qué diablos sucedía como para que el enemigo le pidiera salir?

-bueno, tus problemas con ellos, no son de mi incumbencia, pero todos quieren que regreses a la mansión, así que ponte de pie y vamos- la pelinegra menor entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

-solo hay una cosa que quiero para después ir con usted.

-dila- en eso se vio rodeada por los brazos de Kyoko, el rostro de la niña se encontraba a la altura de su vientre y su respiración se aceleró.

-usted me va a querer ¿verdad?

-¿eh?

-solo a mí- aclaro, la pelinegra mayor supo que algo estaba mal con la niña y su ser le gritaba que escapara lo más rápido posible.

-cla…claro que si- acepto finalmente pero no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, Kyoko se alejó de ella y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-mentirosa.

-¿Qué…?

-¡mentirosa!- se puso de pie y grito haciendo que la casa se estremeciera-¡no me vas a querer!

-hablo en serio- seguía sin poder ponerse de pie.

-¡eres igual a Rukia-san! ¡Tienes un bebé en tu vientre por el cual me cambiarias!

-a final de cuentas yo no tengo nada que ver contigo- respondió con molestia- Bakudo…

-ni lo intentes- respondió enojada, en ese momento Rukia ingreso a la habitación seguida de Ichigo, Soi Fong sintió un muy fuerte dolor en su vientre y como algo escurría por sus piernas manchando su ropa y el suelo, dirigió una mano al suelo para tocar el líquido, los Capitanes a sus espaldas se asustaron tanto como ella, eso era sangre, era sangre de ella, de… su… bebé.

-U…- su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-Capitana- Rukia se acercó a ella pero fue rápidamente mandada lejos por un fuerte Riatsu que desprendió Kyoko, Soi Fong sintió como lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-Ura…hara…. ¡Urahara!- lo llamo al borden del llanto y en ese momento apareció el rubio, la tomo en brazos y le susurro algo para que se tranquilizara cuando ella se aferró a su ropa.

-Kuchiki-san, esto te corresponde a ti- finalizo desapareciendo en un Shunpo.

-Ichigo, déjame sola.

-Rukia…

-esto es mi asunto- se acercó lentamente a Kyoko que la miraba molesta y retrocedía tratando de alejarse de ella.

-pero…

-¡Ichigo!- lo miro con expresión decidida- ¡esto es mi asunto! Vete…- susurro lo último y el pelinaranja tuvo que aceptarlo, apretó los puños y se dirigió a donde estaba Riruka.

-¿todo bien Riruka?

-sí, Ichigo ¿Qué sucede con ella?- le pregunto viendo la puerta a la habitación donde se sentía una gran presencia.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Shinimashita?- la estudio con la mirada y ella se puso nerviosa.

-eso…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ellos te habían encontrado?

-no quería preocuparlos.

-¿te han hecho algo?

-no.

Una fuerte presión de Riatsu provino de la habitación siendo seguida del grito de Rukia y Kyoko, Ichigo no pudo resistir más y corrió de regreso a la habitación para encontrarse a la pelinegra mayor abrazando a Kyoko, ambas estaban acostadas en el suelo inconscientes. Ichigo estuvo por acercarse a ellas pero algo le dijo que lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen, tomo de la mano a Riruka y la saco fuera para juntos dirigirse a la mansión, la pelirosa no pregunto nada, cuando ingresaron a la mansión la luz regreso y todos esperaban preocupados en la habitación donde su noche comenzó.

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?- el sonido de una dulce voz hizo eco en un lugar completamente bañado en blanco.

-¿no lo imaginas?- una voz a espaldas de la primera persona en hablar la hizo voltear y encontrarse con una hermosa pelinegra, muy parecida a ella.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto alejándose pero no se percató de que había chocado con el tronco de un árbol y se tuvo que quedar ahí, la persona con la que se encontraba se acercó a ella con una cálida sonrisa.

-Kyoko- extendió su mano a ella- realmente lo siento- su sonrisa se desvaneció- yo no comprendía lo que sucedía contigo.

-y sigues sin entenderlo- agrego la niña.

-no, ahora lo entiendo.

-mientes.

La niña se dejó caer por el tronco hasta quedar en cuclillas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lloro, Rukia se acercó hasta quedar delante de ella, coloco su mano sobre la cabeza pelinegra y la miro con seriedad. Cuando la niña levanto la mirada solo recibió una cálida sonrisa y el lugar donde se encontraban les regalo un hermoso espectáculo, pétalos rosados comenzaron a caer sobre ambas y estos se mezclaron con bellos copos de nieve blancos.

-esas somos tu y yo- continuo Rukia señalando los pétalos y los copos.

-yo soy primavera y tu invierno- la pelinegra mayor asintió complacida.

-somos estaciones que vienen una después de la otra, primavera no llegara si no existió invierno.

-yo no existiría si tu no estuvieras- esta vez fue Kyoko la que sonreía.

-así como yo no cambiaría si tu no estuvieras.

-si invierno se vuelve primavera ¿en qué te conviertes tú?

-posiblemente me vuelvo hermana mayor.

-no entiendo.

-pensé que eras más lista- le sonrió divertida mientras Kyoko inflaba sus mejillas ofendida.

-pues explícamelo.

-mmm hablo de que ahora tu eres mi hermana menor, así como yo lo soy de Byakuya Nii-sama, tú lo serás conmigo.

-¿sabes lo que soy?

-¿acaso es necesario que lo sepa?

-si- respondió con obviedad mirándola como si hablara con una idiota, Rukia tuvo que contenerse para no golpearla.

-bien, que quede claro que no eres yo, no eres Sode no Shirayuki, tampoco solo has aparecido para curar mis heridas.

-¿entonces que soy? Yo no quiero ser la esencia de Hogyoku, ni lo residuos de…

-nadie dice que lo seas, después de todo esa esencia sigue en mi interior- toco su pecho y la pelinegra menor asintió.

-¿me dirás?

-la respuesta es muy obvia ¿no lo crees?

-dijiste que no soy una niña lista- renegó desviando la mirada.

La respuesta había estado ahí todo el tiempo, delante de ambas y ninguna lo había visto, Rukia le extendió su mano para que la pelinegra la tomara y así lo hizo, parecía como si su discusión de horas atrás nunca hubiera sucedido. En ese momento la lluvia de pétalos y nieve se detuvo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, ambas asintieron comprendiéndolo todo y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-yo fui la mejor de mi clase- continuo Rukia- así que te daré la respuesta, pero antes que nada voy a aclarar algo.

-te escucho.

-no soy la mujer más amable del mundo, tampoco la más cariñosa.

-excepto si se trata de Ichigo-san ¿no?- le miro con una ceja levantada y sonrisa burlona.

-¿Tú qué crees?- pregunto desconcertada- si a ese idiota es al que peor le va conmigo.

-pero es a la persona que más amas.

-es cierto que es de las personas más importantes en mi vida- acepto poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cadera- pero el primer hombre del que siempre quise atención fue de Nii-sama.

-ahora la tienes, Byakuya-sama…

-¿sama?- pregunto burlona.

-¡no te incumbe como lo llamo!- respondió berrinchuda y algo sonrojada- que tú también le dices _Nii-sama_ \- trato de imitar el tono de voz con el que Rukia se refiere a su hermano y la agredida abría y cerraba tratando de contraatacar.

-¿algún problema?- le respondió entre dientes y escucho a Kyoko reir- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-que finalmente me hablas con naturalidad- le sonrió contenta.

-tienes razón- rio brevemente- escúchame, tengo muchos errores en mi personalidad… así como cierta persona cof cof _Kyoko_ cof cof- cubrió su boca sonriendo burlona mientras miraba a la mencionada y ella frunció el ceño ofendida- pero…- tomo a la niña de los hombros- si tú me quieres de esta forma, no entiendo que me hizo pensar que yo no podría hacerlo.

-¿ah sí?- ahora fue el turno de la menor de cubrirse la boca- tal vez sea que para ser la mejor de tu clase no eres la más lista- abrazo a Rukia tomándola por sorpresa- pero… no te obligare a que comprendas mis sentimientos, ni tampoco a que los correspondas, solo quiero estar a tu lado.

-escúchame atentamente, tú no eres yo, no eres Sode no Shirayuki, orgullosamente di que eres hermana menor del líder del Clan, Kuchiki Byakuya y su hermana adoptiva Kuchiki Rukia, tu eres Kuchiki Kyoko.

-¿esa es la respuesta?

-ahora eres parte de nuestra familia, no creo que necesites que lleguemos a términos como que eres un alma compuesta de…

-no, no, esa respuesta me gusta- la corto antes de aburrirse.

-¿entonces me has perdonado? Ahora todo será diferente entre tú y yo.

-no- respondió cortante y Rukia la miro con sorpresa- lamentablemente Tsukasama Kyoko murió antes de culparte de algo y Kuchiki Kyoko no tiene nada que perdonarte- hizo una breve pausa para continuar con un tono más demandante- pero ahora no trates de cambiarme por alguien más.

-no lo hare.

-¿Qué te hizo de cambiar de idea?

-tus palabras, finalmente me dijiste que esperabas de mi con toda la sinceridad que alguien como tu podría tener, una niña inocente.

-¿mis palabras?

-estabas enojada conmigo y pude comprender la razón de tu enojo… he de confesar que yo también estuve enojada un poco.

-¿tu?

-no contigo, bueno si… me sentía un poco molesta porque todos te aceptaran tan rápido, a mí me costó mucho lograrlo.

-pero eso solo se debe al parecido entre nosotras.

-lo sé, más no lo veía.

-¿con quién estabas enojada?

-conmigo misma, por no lograr que Nii-sama me notara o siquiera me reconociera un poco, era doloroso porque a pesar de que al inicio tampoco lo quería, había sido él quien me hizo unirme a su familia y no me hablaba.

-¿algunas vez le has dicho eso?

-no-reconoció apenada- porque ahora las cosas son distintas entre ambos- suspiro- tal vez fue que tú te atreviste a decírmelo que supe lo mucho que me importas, aunque si me dolió que pidieras mi muerte.

-lo siento, no quise decir eso… me salí de control y…- su tono de voz disminuyo y recordó con dolor lo que le había hecho a la Capitana Soi Fong- yo… su bebé…- miro sus manos que temblaban ante la impresión.

-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.

-¿ellos estarán bien?

-Urahara jamás permitiría que les pasara algo, no te preocupes.

-pero…

-¡bien! Es momento de cortar los sentimentalismos- Rukia tomo esa actitud tan elegante y seria que la caracteriza- regresemos que seguro todos estarán preocupados.

-sí, pero yo…

-nadie está molesto contigo, pase lo que pase con la Capitana Soi Fong, nadie estará molesto contigo.

-pero tu dijiste…

-debo aceptar que Urahara no lo permitiría pero hay cosas que se salen de sus manos.

-entonces…

-vamos, vamos, Ichigo seguro querrá hablar contigo- Kyoko suspiro derrotada.

-vamos- ambas se tomaron de las manos, se sonrieron por última vez y regresaron a la realidad.

* * *

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar en el baño?!- Ulquiorra y Grimmjow con una apariencia más adolescente, unos catorce o quince años, esperaban sentados afuera del baño donde Nell seguía tomando su baño como si nada, Grimmjow estaba más que desesperado y más por la mirada que le dirigía Ulquiorra cada cuatro minutos- y tu deja de mirarme- el pelinegro desvió el rostro y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no tomas un baño conmigo gatito?- pregunto burlona la hermosa mujer de cabello verde que se asomaba por la puerta sin nada que la cubriera, lo primero que el peliazul hizo fue cubrir con sus manos los ojos del pelinegro y luego el desvió el rostro.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- comento con molestia- y nunca tomaría un baño contigo.

-oh, que malo eres conmigo.

-¡y vístete de una maldita vez!

-pero a Ulquiorra no le molesta- comento con dulzura- ¿verdad?

-me tiene sin cuidado- respondió sin tratar de quitar las manos del peliazul de sus ojos.

-¿entonces tu tomaras el baño conmigo?- pregunto divertida al ver gruñir a Grimmjow que no hizo más porque sabía que el pelinegro no aceptaría.

-lo siento, pero tengo que declinar esa oferta, no me parece correcto tomar un baño en tu compañía- eso la hizo sonreír complacida y se arrojó contra el pelinegro, Grimmjow cayó de espaldas al igual que Ulquiorra, con la clara diferencia de que el pelinegro tenía una hermosa peliverde abrazándolo…desnuda.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella ingreso Orihime con una sonrisa que se quedó hecha piedra al ver la escena que tenía delante, Nell la ignoro por completo y restregaba su mejilla con la de Ulquiorra diciendo algo parecido a "es muy amable" y Grimmjow veía la escena con un gran enojo reflejado en su expresión. Ulquiorra no hacía nada para alejarla ya que no quería ser grosero con ella, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y pudo ver a Orihime mirándolos con sorpresa, ahora ella lucia como una adolescente de trece años.

-creo que me equivoque de habitación- susurro apenada la pelinaranja y salió de la habitación para entrar nuevamente completamente alterada-¡Nell-san! ¿Qué haces?

-oh- sonrió hacia donde se encontraba la pelinaranja- hola Orihime, solamente estoy viendo cuál de los dos es más caballeroso.

-¿y cuál de los dos es?

-obviamente Ulquiorra.

-ya veo- acepto complacida- bueno, solo venía a avisarles que faltan unas horas para que amanezca y lo mejor sería comer, algunos se están sintiendo mareados porque sus pocas energías son utilizadas mientras se curan.

-enseguida vamos- respondió la peliverde por los tres mientras se ponía de pie e ingresaba al baño para vestirse.

-por cierto- se acercó a los otros dos- ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación?

-esperando a esa idiota- respondió Grimmjow- ni siquiera sabíamos que es tu habitación.

-¿no lo sabían?- miro acusadora al pelinegro que poso sus hermosos ojos esmeralda sobre ella- si dormiste conmigo aquí- él se encogió de hombros y ella suspiro.

-que bajo has caído Ulquiorra, tener que dormir de la humanidad- miro fríamente a Orihime- de esa humana cuando eres un Espada.

-soy humana Grimmjow-kun, es algo que ninguno de ustedes puede cambiar- respondio un poco dolida ya que ese había sido el mismo conflicto de Ishida- pero no lo seré eternamente, en algún punto moriré y me convertiré en un Shinigami.

-nuestro enemigo mortal.

-nosotros no somos enemigos- contradijo al Espada con liberación felina.

-no tendré esta discusión contigo- la miro de pies a cabeza como si fuera superior a ella.

-¿vendrás conmigo?- le extendió su mano al pelinegro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, Grimmjow pudo asegurar que él la rechazaría pero no fue así, tomo la mano de la pelinaranja- vamos a comer algo- le sonrió complacida y ambos salieron de la habitación, pero el peliazul miraba por donde esos dos se habían ido con molestia reflejada en sus ojos.

Ese maldito de Ulquiorra ¿le había dicho eso a él? ¡Esto era el colmo! Apretó los puños con molestia. Nell salió de la habitación y lo observo, supo que algo había pasado como para que se viera tan enojado, el motivo era que cuando Ulquiorra acepto la mano de Orihime, el pelinegro le susurro discretamente "deja tus prejuicios" y después se había marchado con la niñita humana, ya sabía que sus prejuicios eran un gran problema y que seguramente ese idiota había visto a través de su persona para poder decir que él no aceptaba a Nell por prejuicio.

-¿gatito?- se puso en cuclillas delante de él.

-vamos- se puso de pie y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por la peliverde.

* * *

Todos a excepción de Kyoko y Rukia, ya se encontraban en donde la noche comenzó, con la clara diferencia de que ahora ya casi llegaban a su apariencia normal, delante de ellos estaba su… ¿desayuno? Porque todos habían estado buscando durante varias horas y ya casi se asomaba el sol, en media hora recuperarían su apariencia normal y con eso su Riatsu. Para este momento Isshin, Kukaku y Ganju ya los acompañaban con expresión seria.

Ishida y Yuzu conversaban amenamente mientras disfrutaban de los alimentos que había preparado la castaña con ayuda de Karin, Hinamori y sorprendentemente Hiyori, a Orihime ni locos la dejaban acercarse a la cena que todos comerían. Karin miraba extrañada a Hitsugaya, esto no era normal, hacía dos horas que él había alcanzado su apariencia de siempre, bueno, no solamente él, sino ella y Yuzu también, pero ambas gemelas estabas extrañadas y el peliblanco ni se inmutaba, solo le sonreía levemente para tranquilizarla y regresaba su atención a su comida.

Matsumoto conversaba entre gritos con Hisagi, Kira, Hinamori, Orihime e incluso con Nell, dejando un poco de lado a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, al último no le molestaba, solo comía tranquilamente aquellos curiosos alimentos. Tatsuki hablaba sobre trivialidades con Renji y de vez en cuando se le agregaban Sado, Mizuiro y Keigo, el último más que nada para llamar la atención. Riruka miraba preocupada a Kukaku, Isshin y Ganju en busca de una respuesta sobre cómo estaba la Capitana pelinegra pero ellos simplemente le decían que no sabían nada todavía.

Ichigo se mantenía callado disfrutando de sus alimentos en compañía de Shinji, Hiyori, Yoruichi y Byakuya. Algunas féminas miraban reprobatoriamente a Shinji ya que cuando ambos rubios de la quinta división regresaron, el aspecto desordenado que tenían no era el mejor y daba a entender lo que ya todos conocían ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese loco a hacer eso teniendo una apariencia más joven?! Hasta Hiyori estaba cayada y eso era raro, algunas estaban preocupadas que dé le hubiera pasado algo malo en manos de ese raro, pero bueno… no había nada que hacer.

A mitad de todo llegaron Rukia y Kyoko, la pelinegra menor tenia nuevamente el hermoso color de ojos de la que ahora la llamaba hermana, Ichigo las escaneo con la mirada y ambas le sonrieron haciendo que el sonriera levemente. Kyoko se sentó al lado de Ichigo y seguida de ella se sentó Rukia, Byakuya también las observaba en busca de que algo malo les hubiera pasado pero no encontró nada.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Shinimashita?- pregunto Hisagi cuando a Matsumoto se le ocurrió tocar un tema que no debía.

-se marchó cuando Rukia y yo llegamos a la casa de servicio- respondió Ichigo con tranquilidad.

-qué extraño… no ataco, no se llevó nada ¿Qué quería?- pregunto analíticamente el Capitán de la tercera división.

-no lo sabemos- comenzó Isshin- pero cabe la suposición de que venía por lo que sucedió con Kyoko-chan- la mencionada se estremeció por completo.

-a decir verdad…- la voz de la menor de los Kuchiki sonaba un poco ahogada pero aun así continuo- no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió esta noche, pero él me hablo- el ambiente se tornó pesado- no recuerdo muy bien todo lo que me dijo, solo menciono que no se me ocurriera matar a ninguno de los siete que menciono.

-¿sabes cuales siete?- pregunto Yoruichi, los suponía, pero quería estar segura.

-no lo recuerdo- acepto con tristeza- me gustaría ser de más ayuda pero no lo sé- en ese momento ingreso a la habitación Urahara con un semblante algo apagado, nadie quiso preguntar nada pero Kyoko lo miraba tratando de que el rubio la notara, no tardo en mirarla y solamente le sonrió pero no como debería haber sido si todo con la pelinegra estuviera bien.

-¿Qué has descubierto Kisuke?- pregunto Yoruichi tratando de desviar la pregunta que todos querían hacer, ella también estaba preocupada pero no quería que bombardearan a Urahara con nada, porque si algo les pasaba a quien más le pegaría seguro sería a él.

-lo que les dije esta tarde es correcto, ellos desaparecerán del mapa- su semblante se tornó al de ese hombre sabelotodo de siempre- Kazuya, el Shinimashita que estuvo aquí, solo vino a acomodar una última cosa, y eso fue programar a Kyoko-san para que de ser posible se deshiciera de quienes no eran importantes para ellos.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?- se atrevió a preguntar Hisagi- no dudo de sus habilidades- aclaro rápidamente- pero tampoco me gustaría que nos confiáramos.

-no es para confiarnos, el Capitán Kurotsuchi también respalda mi teoría- algunos tuvieron que aceptar de inmediato, como para que ese loco respaldara algo dicho por Urahara, tenía que ser muy cierto- y cuando Riruka-san tuvo delante de ella a ese Shinimashita, a los cinco minutos se recibió una onda de choque espacio temporal en el Dangai.

-eso quiere decir que se adelantaron a nuestro tiempo- comento Byakuya y Urahara asintió.

-disculpe Capitán Kuchiki- llamo Hinamori recibiendo la atención del pelinegro- no lo entiendo.

-se refiere a que usaron el Dangai para llegar a la fecha más cercana al solsticio del que nos habló Kisuke- respondió Shinji a la duda de su teniente- mientras para nosotros el tiempo corra normal, ellos ya estarán allá, así que cuando lleguemos a la fecha en que ellos llegaron, para nosotros habrán sido los dos años y para ellos un parpadeo, un parpadeo en que habrán preparado todo.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Rukia miro sorprendida a Urahara.

-Kuchiki-san, como ya muchos sabemos el Dangai no conecta con ningún mundo en específico y eso lo aprovecharon ellos, sabemos un poco de sus habilidades, pero no lo suficiente y aprovecharon el uso del Dangai para prepararse.

-¿Qué nos asegura que se adelantaron en el tiempo y no retrocedieron?

-porque el Capitán Kurotsuchi y yo lo previmos, si ellos quisieran escapar en el tiempo no podíamos permitir que lo hicieran al pasado, donde muchos de los aquí presentes son más vulnerables, todo quedo programado para sacarlos del mapa.

-siempre un paso adelante- comento Ichigo y Urahara sonrió complacido- no preguntaremos más sobre esto, nos han conseguido tiempo ¿pero que planean que hagamos mientras tanto?

-entrenar es lo primordial- respondió- pero también quiero que Yuzu-san, Ishida-san, Riruka-san y Kyoko-san se conviertan en Shinigamis- la primera sonrió emocionada al igual que la última, el pelinegro se acomodó los lentes y Riruka no supo que pensar al respecto- sus poderes como Shinigamis nos serán más útiles.

-esto será una guerra espacio temporal definitivamente- menciono Yoruichi- tenemos dos años para estar listos.

-¿todos estarán listos para enfrentar la guerra que se aproxima?

-no necesitas preguntarlo dos veces- respondió Hiyori- todos estamos listos y seguro que necesitaremos la ayuda de viejos aliados- sonrió de lado mostrando su colmillo.

-tendrán nuestro apoyo- comento Nell con seriedad y ni Grimmjow ni Ulquiorra pudieron contradecirla.

-me volveré Shinigami y no permitiré que perdamos- Todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie y Yuzu decía aquello con una sonrisa- también tenemos alguien fuerte de nuestro lado- la castaña tomo la mano de Ishida que asintió.

-ciertas personas están dispuestas a brindarnos su apoyo- aseguro Riruka con una sonrisa de completa seguridad.

-por cierto Kurosaki- llamo Byakuya e Ichigo lo miro, no supo porque justo ahora el pelinegro lucía tan intimidante, tal vez que ahora ya casi tenia su apariencia normal o que curiosamente el pelinegro tenia su mano colocada en el mango de su Zanpakuto, la cual no había notado hasta ahora- ¿porque Rukia no llego a dormir a noche?- el pelinaranja sonrió con un tic en la frente, si, su vida seria más corta de lo que pensó- ¿y que es eso de que Rukia se va a casar contigo?- Ichigo comenzó a reír temeroso y Rukia se aparto al ver como su hermano lo apuntaba con la Zanpakuto justo al cuello.

-Byakuya, puedo explicarte...- todos le sonreían burlones al pelinaranja.

-Shire...- comenzo el pelinegro.

\- pero creo que hoy no...- el sol salio y aprovechando el regreso de su Riatsu, Ichigo desapareció en un Shunpo.

-se nota que le tiene miedo- comento entre risas Ishida siendo acompañado por Renji y Keigo, Byakuya envaino su Zanpakuto y suspiro con tranquilidad.

-Nii-sama, no era necesario que lo hicieras- comento Rukia con una sonrisa- yo misma te lo dije.

-el hecho de que tu me lo dijeras no justifica que no ha hablado conmigo para pedir tu mano- cerro los ojos y acepto el té que le ofreció Yuzu, ante todo tenia que recordarle a ese inútil que si se casaría con su adorada hermana primero debía respetar las normas de su Clan.

Y así comenzó, todos riéndose de un temeroso Ichigo huyendo de su cuñado sin saber que el pelinegro lo había aceptado y solo quería que le pidiera la mano de su hermana como su Clan manda. Ahora todos uniéndose en contra de un enemigo en común al cual derrotar, nadie se daría el lujo de quedarse fuera, Soul Society uniría fuerzas con Hueco Mundo, aceptaría y pediría la ayuda del mundo Humano e incluso no dudaban que la división cero hiciera acto de presencia con el descontrol que existiría en tan solo dos años, poco tiempo para prepararse mucho para esperar una guerra y sin importar la medida temporal para cada uno esperarían con paciencia.

El tiempo se puso en marcha preparándolos a todos para lo que vendría, las estaciones siguieron pasando, llego Otoño para hacer renacer a aquellos que se volverían Shinigamis, Invierno para calmar la tensión, Primavera llego para demostrar los frutos del entrenamiento, Verano a ultimar detalles y nuevamente otoño los acerco al comienzo de un frio Invierno donde los problemas regresarían y estarían listos para enfrentarlos

 _El tiempo podía correr tanto como quisiera y sin importar que ¿Acaso el sol estaría listo para perder la luna que vino a iluminar su vida hace seis años?..._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, fue más cortito de lo acostumbrado pero en fin, finalmente pude publicarlo. Como es evidente, este fue un capitulo de traslación temporal, la historia estaba bien, pero creo que ya es momento de ponernos serios (si y seguro el próximo capitulo es muy tonto jajaja pero necesitamos acercarnos a la batalla final) dije que el fic seria largo, pero nunca imagine que tanto y posiblemente con este salto temporal hemos llegado a la recta final. Pero no, todavía falta para que el fic se termine.

¿que les pareció el ultima capitulo de manga? fue un poco extraño y al mismo tiempo hermoso ver que Tsukishima y Ginjo fueron a ayudar ;) me encanto ver que nuestra fresa se motivo nuevamente.

 **Si les gusto haganmelo saber y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes agregan a favoritos, siguen la historia, dejan su hermoso review (me sorprendieron en la actualización pasada y mucho) y sobre todo leen esta historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** : este capitulo tiene cinco Flashback que explican un poco de lo que sucedió en el año y medio de salto de tiempo, pero el ultimo **(el Flashback cinco) tiene lemon** , **si no es de su agrado no lo lean y sáltense hasta que termine ese flashback** , nuevamente advierto que no es del fuerte, así que tranquilos y disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **diana carolina:** Hola!, muchas gracias, que bueno que te pareció bello :D

 **Aly Zama:** jajajaja si, algo hay de patear el trasero de alguien y con este capitulo te darás cuenta de que no fueron una, sino dos veces jajaja En este capitulo sabrás que paso con Hitsugaya y también con Soi Fong ;)

 **Anthony00:** Se te cumplió el deseo, en este capitulo pasara lo de Hitsugaya, pero no esperes la gran cosa, aun le falta más drama a eso, gracias a ti por leer, espero que ahora tus días no estén tan mal *u*

 **Hitsugaya rina:** la fecha la adelantaron a su conveniencia, pero comprenderás que el problema no fue adelantarse, de hecho eso fue una ventaja para los Shinigamis, el problema sera el regreso.

 **8579:** lo intento, lo siento, pero su momento de ellos tendrá que esperar otro poco o... ¿tal vez no? lee el capitulo, espero te guste :D

 **Inverse L. Reena:** **Respuesta a comentario del capitulo 13-** yo tampoco me quitaba de la cabeza esa imagen y debo decir que yo también he visto esa imagen, la primera vez que la vi *u* ay! lo ame, Ichigo se veía tan lindo y para Grimmjow y Ulquiorra también ya tenia una imagen en mente, que bueno que te gusto ese capitulo, siendo honesta no le tenia mucha fe al inicio y resulto ser mi favorito ;)

 **natsumivat:** Obvio jajja Grimmjow celoso es la onda y más si es celos por Ulquiorra que ni al caso, Orihime es un amor de persona es lógico que sea tan linda :D y Rukia y Kyoko ya necesitaban arreglar las cosas, con Soi Fong sabrás que sucedió aquí. jajaja fue super obvio que él era la pareja de Riruka para ser honesta creo que me pase de obvia con eso. Si el Byayoru se puso caliente pero se pondrá más 7u7 créeme. Keigo necesita tener sus momentos de vez en cuando, se comporta como uno pero no es idiota, me gusta más verle su lado maduro, por eso lo puse así. No tengo idea de que dirá Ryuken cuando se entere que su hijo es un Shinigami, pero espero surja gracioso eso jajaja

 **marifer potosme:** no te preocupes, a cualquiera se le va el anónimo jajaja y si, estoy muy bien, con problemillas en casa como a cualquiera, pero bien a final de cuentas, gracias. Los saltos en el tiempo siempre le dan lo interesante a algo, aunque por ahora no se vera mucho cuanto... bueno tal vez si, no se, ustedes juzgaran. Rukia y Kyoko necesitaban algo grande para arreglar todo y sobre Soi Fong, pues algo tenia que salir mal, ya veras que sucedió con ella. Si, no te equivocas, él es el esposo de Riruka. Nell es toda una loquilla y es la única que sacara el lado celoso de Grimmjow 7u7 para mi Ulquiorra siempre fue muy lindo, todo un amor jajaja. No se que hacer con Ishida x Yuzu... tal vez si, tal vez no, me lo pensare ;) que bueno que te gusta mi historia, eso me hace muy feliz.

 **mary11:** jajajaja me mato tu comentario ;D si lo pensé, créeme que estuve tentada a darles un lemon así, pero me dije ¡no! no es el momento, ellos merecen algo más fogoso jajajaja pero debo ser honesta, ninguno es inocente 7u7 el resultado de este capitulo te lo dejara muy en claro. Si, sobre el final, yo escribo y escribo y no había pensado en como cerrarlo jajaja pero creo que si ya programare ese final, tranquila aun faltan una semanas más para eso, tal vez meses porque ya regreso a clases. Me tarde en actualizar pero aquí esta y sabrás que paso con Soi Fong.

* * *

 **Para llegar al desastroso invierno.**

En una ciudad cubierta por el matiz nocturno solamente iluminado por las luces de fuera y las de algunas casas, ya pasa de la media noche y el frio invernal hace helar hasta al del más aguante, este invierno no se parece al de otros años, este es intenso y sus noches de cielo despejado aparentemente las hacen calmarse un poco. Algo como una sombra se mueve entre las para nada transitadas calles del lugar y desde lo alto de un edificio hay una silueta marcándose por las luces parpadeantes de algunas corrientes eléctricas.

-lo veo- menciono a lo que parece ser un comunicador de largo alcance.

- _entendido_ \- una voz respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿puedes interceder?_ \- pregunto otra.

-debo quedarme en mi posición ¿lo olvidas?- respondió con tono burlón.

- _sabes que esto sería más rápido si lo acorraláramos entre los cinco_ \- regaño la segunda voz.

- _dejen sus problemas maritales para otro lado_ \- comento una tercera voz.

-¡No son maritales/ _no son maritales!_ \- gritaron los que parecían tener una pelea.

- _y tampoco griten a mi oído_ \- regaño.

-lo siento Capitán- se reprendió la persona del edificio.

- _hmp, no es mi problema que seas tan sensible_ \- respondió la segunda voz.

- _ya déjalo en paz_ \- comento la primera persona en hablar.

- _¿ahora lo defiendes? ¿De quién eres hermana?_

-ahora deberían dejar los problemas de hermanos para otro momento- regaño la persona del edificio.

- _¿alguien me quiere explicar porque tengo que venir yo?_ \- pregunto una cuarta voz.

-esta es tu primera ocasión en el mundo humano desde que te volviste Shinigami- respondió la persona del edificio que pareció observar un desequilibrio a cincuenta metros- a cincuenta metros de mi posición hagan un perímetro- ordeno con seriedad.

- _¡entendido!_ \- respondieron los cuatro, la persona del edificio se movió en esa dirección para formar los cinco una barrera.

-¡Bakudo 81: Danku!- los cinco gritaron al mismo tiempo y con aquellas barreras transparentes formaron un prisma pentagonal en el cual quedó atrapado la criatura.

-¿saben que pudimos usar otro Bakudo?- los integrantes de esta casería se acercaron y una pelinegra con la apariencia de diecisiete años luciendo un Shihakusho fue la que hablo.

-lo que yo no entiendo es porque hicieron que tres capitanes y dos tenientes se hicieran cargo de esto- comento un muy, ¡muy! Apuesto peliblanco de ojos verde azulado.

-posiblemente solo querían que practicáramos, no hemos hecho este tipo de misiones desde hace meses- respondió una pelinegra de menor estatura, cabello corto a la altura del cuello y unos exóticos ojos violetas.

-como sea, solo llevemos esto a Hueco Mundo- comento con seriedad un hombre de cabellera naranja.

-esto es ilógico- comento pensativo un pelinegro de lentes- ¿Por qué fuimos nosotros los que nos encargamos de esto? Pudieron haber enviado a alguien de Hueco Mundo, después de todo, esto es problema de ellos.

-estamos en tregua- continuo el peliblanco- pero para ellos el alimento es el alma humana, debemos ser nosotros los que nos hagamos cargo, pero esta misión la pudo haber realizado alguien de rango inferior.

-da igual- suspiro el de lentes- quiero irme ya.

-no seas un llorón Ishida, que de todas formas ya nos íbamos, esto le toca a Karin y Toshiro- el pelinaranja se encogió de hombros.

-Capitán Hisugaya para ti Kurosaki- respondió el peliblanco.

-si en esas estamos- le miro amenazante- no se te olvide que soy el Capitán Kurosaki y que aun estas a prueba para ver si eres el indicado para mi hermana- Ishida y Rukia se hicieron los locos, esta vez el pelinaranja ganaba la ronda ya que el peliblanco no dijo nada.

-vamos Toshiro- lo tomo de la mano la pelinegra más joven y ambos desaparecieron con aquella cosa que iba a Hueco Mundo.

-bien- Ishida tomo su Zanpakuto y abrió la Senkaimon, los tres comenzaron a correr.

-no puedo creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido- comento Rukia suspirando.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Ishida, Riruka, Kyoko y Yuzu ya son Shinigamis y tienen un puesto como oficiales- respondió.

-paso año y medio desde nuestro último incidente, tal vez sea que no ha habido nada de acción- Ichigo se mostró pensativo y ambos se sumergieron en una conversación entre ellos hasta que recordaron que habían dejado de lado a Ishida.

-por cierto Ishida.

-¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san?- le miro amablemente mientras el pelinaranja fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué te pareció la misión?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-fue algo nuevo para mí, a pesar de que han pasado seis meses desde que tome el cargo de oficial- se detuvo un momento- no me acostumbro a esto- tomo la ropa que vestía, negra, ya no era el blanco que acostumbraba usar, ese Shihakusho representaba que ya no era un Quincy, ahora era un Shinigami y no uno cualquiera.

-sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo- comento la pelinegra recordando una conversación de hace seis meses entre su hermano y Renji.

* * *

Flashback.

Rukia se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, era apenas medio día pero ya había terminado el papeleo en su división y decidió volver a casa, sabía que estaría sola pero no era problema. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la habitación donde solían tomar té ella y Yoruichi, a la cual no había visto en varios días por una razón que desconocía, se acercó dispuesta a leer un rato ahí hasta que escucho las voces de su hermano y Renji, no era que fuera metiche ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que escucho fue una sorpresa para ella.

-me niego Capitán- menciono Renji mirando al pelinegro con seriedad, el apuesto hombre delante de él no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿puedo saber el motivo de eso?- pregunto harto sin demostrarlo.

-ya le he dicho muchas veces que no pienso dejar mi cargo- respondió rápidamente, Rukia se le quedo viendo extrañada a su hermano ¿acaso quería que Renji renunciara?- yo estoy bien sirviendo para usted.

-ya no es necesario- contesto cortante y el pelirrojo lo miro sorprendido al igual que Rukia- has madurado lo suficiente Renji, es por eso que a pesar de que te has negado tantas veces, en esta ocasión ya te he propuesto.

-¡pero Capitán…!

-quedarte en mi división no te hará crecer como Shinigami, has aprendido ya todo lo que necesitabas.

-no estoy de acuerdo, lo único que quiero es seguir a su servició- le miraba suplicante.

-el Capitán Comandante ha aceptado mi propuesta y te examinaran mañana, no soy el único que está de acuerdo, la Capitana Soi Fong, el Capitán Comandante, el Capitán Hitsugaya, la Capitana Isane e incluso oficiales inferiores están de acuerdo con la decisión que he tomado.

-¿Por qué no ha tomado en cuenta mi decisión Capitán Kuchiki?- renegó un poco alagado de que todos esos capitanes estuvieran de acuerdo con Byakuya.

-porque sé que si no te orillo a esto jamás tomaras el puesto de Capitán de la séptima división- concluyo satisfecho, Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, finalmente Renji tomaría el lugar que le corresponde, sonrió complacida- ¿no estás de acuerdo Rukia?- los ojos de su hermano se posaron sobre ella y tuvo que sonreír apenada por ser descubierta ingresando a la habitación.

-Renji, estoy de acuerdo con Nii-sama, cuando yo tome el cargo fue porque ni tu ni Madarame Ikkaku quisieron hacerlo, pero ya es momento de que lo hagas, Nii-sama está depositando toda su confianza en que serás un gran Capitán, pero no es el único, yo igual, Ichigo, los demás tenientes.

-entonces espero que no hagas quedar mal a la sexta división y presentes una buena examinación mañana- Byakuya se puso de pie y Renji hizo una reverencia hacia su persona.

-muchas gracias Capitán, por depositar su confianza en mí, no lo defraudare- los hermanos Kuchiki sonrieron levemente y estaban por marcharse cuando el pelirrojo hablo nuevamente- pero tengo un pedido especial- ambos esperaron escuchar aquello especial.

* * *

Rukia y Renji caminaban en dirección a la mansión Shiba, el pelirrojo lucía un haori blanco que lo representaba como el único y actual Capitán de la séptima división. El motivo por el que el puesto había quedado bacante, fue porque Love se aburrió del cargo, o en eso se justificó, ni siquiera la cámara de los 46 lo pudieron detener e Iba también se marchó a Rukongai, definitivamente las reglas de Soul Society estaban cambiando, porque si ambos oficiales hubieran abandonado el cargo en el pasado, ambos habrían terminado en prisión, lo curioso a todo eso es que a Soi Fong si la habían condicionado con que siguiera siendo capitana o terminaría ahí.

Cuando llegaron ni Ichigo ni Karin estaban por lo que no hubo pláticas innecesarias, ellos dos iban con un solo objetivo. Fueron guiados hasta el jardín de la mansión donde se encontraron con una hermosa Yuzu de aparentemente diecisiete años acompañada de Ishida, ambos conversaban amenamente sin saber que eran observados, el pelinegro fue el primero en percatarse y giro para encontrarse con ambos capitanes.

-Abarai, Kuchiki-san- saludo poniéndose de pie, ya que los Quincy habían estado sentados al borde del suelo mientras tomaban té viendo el estanque.

-hola Ishida- saludo Rukia.

-Ishida, vengo a hablar contigo- el pelinegro alzo una ceja sin comprender nada.

-bueno ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un poco de té?- ofreció la hermosa castaña que cada vez era más parecida a su mamá cuando tenía su edad, ambas tenían el cabello corto con la clara diferencia que el de Yuzu no estaba tan ondulado como el de su mamá, su cabello a la altura del hombro caía lacio cortado perfectamente.

Los cuatro se encontraron a los pocos minutos en la sala de estar tomando el té, ninguno decía nada y Renji no quitaba sus ojos de Ishida que se sentía algo confundido ¿Qué quería Renji con él? Tomaron un poco de té y Rukia se estaba impacientando, motivo por el que abrió la boca dispuesta a romper el silencio que se había formado pero Renji fue más rápido e intento hablar claramente sin ningún ápice de aceptar un no como respuesta en su rostro.

-lo que sea que vayas a pedirme Abarai- se le adelanto Ishida- no- las féminas miraron con pena a Renji que se quedó de piedra un momento.

-ni siquiera has escuchado de que quiero hablar contigo- respondió con velocidad tratando de convencerlo.

-pero estoy seguro de que vienes a pedirme algo y sea lo que sea mi respuesta es no- cerro con una sonrisa arrogante al ver como el pelirrojo gruñía.

-esto es importante Ishida- apoyo la pelinegra, ella y su hermano habían aceptado apoyar al pelirrojo con tal de que se volviera Capitán.

-al menos escúchame- pidió Renji con algo de enojo.

-bien, habla, pero ya sabes mi respuesta.

-ahora que soy Capitán del séptimo escuadrón necesito de tu apoyo.

-¿apoyo?- pregunto la castaña.

-si, como sabrán, Iba-san también abandono el cargo de teniente- el pelinegro inmediatamente supo a lo que quería llegar Renji.

-lo siento, pero yo me convertí en "shinigami"- lo dijo entre comillas ya que no tenía ningún puesto, lo único que lo hacía parecido a ellos era su ahora Zanpakuto y los conocimientos en Kido y enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo- solamente para obtener una Zanpakuto, actualmente no tengo un puesto en el Gotei y no estoy para nada interesado en ser tu teniente- concluyo acomodándose los lentes.

-pero…

-y mi respuesta no va a cambiar, ya fue demasiado con aceptar ser más parecido a ustedes, aparte- le miro con seriedad- ni siquiera sabes si tengo el nivel de un teniente, es muy posible que este en un nivel muy inferior y tengo entendido que hay muchos otros candidatos dispuestos a ser tu teniente, Yuzu-chan es una buena opción- miro a la castaña que sonrió divertida.

-yo no estoy lista todavía y si apenas Onii-chan me permitió volverme Shinigami, dudo mucho que me dejen ser una oficial.

-por favor Ishida, no hay nadie mejor que tú para ser el teniente de Renji- pidió la pelinegra.

-Kuchiki-san, realmente no puedo- cerro los ojos- no, no quiero.

-¿Qué quieres con tal de ser mi teniente?- oferto el pelirrojo e Ishida lo miro con interés.

-no tener que usar las ropas negras de los…

-denegado- dijeron al mismo tiempo los Capitanes haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

-bueno, tu eres el interesado no yo- respondió poniéndose de pie.

-¡espera! Pide otra cosa- pidió suplicante, realmente quería que él fuera su teniente.

-no hay nada que pida, para empezar yo no quiero ser como ustedes- la pelinegra abrió la boca para renegar ofendida pero él la miro y hablo primero- no es por ofenderlos, pero ustedes saben perfectamente que yo soy un Quincy, para empezar dudo mucho que los Shinigamis me acepten como un oficial de tan alto estatus.

-todos saben que la guerra no fue culpa tuya.

-fui el heredero del rey- comento con dolor tocando su pecho- ustedes no saben cómo quede marcado por eso, él hizo algo conmigo- apretó su puño con molestia.

-y nosotros no preguntaremos que fue si no quieres decirlo- el pelinegro agradeció a Rukia por eso. Todos sabían que Ishida seguía guardándose algo muy importante con respecto a lo que sucedió mientras estaba con Yhwach y él no estaba dispuesto a hablar de eso, después de todo ese hombre ya no existía.

-Uryu-chan- llamo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios y con una mano le indicaba que se acercara.

-¿Qué sucede?- se acercó a ella y tanto Rukia como Renji agradecieron que Ichigo no estuviera ya que Ishida y Yuzu estaban demasiado cerca del otro. La castaña lo hizo girarse para poder hablar a su oído.

-si no aceptas ser el teniente de Abarai-san yo no…- le susurro algo que solo el pelinegro fue capaz de escuchar, los otros dos por más que agudizaron el oído no pudieron escuchar nada, solo vieron como Ishida habría los ojos con sorpresa, se acomodaba los lentes para que no vieran que se había sonrojado unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y después se alejó de Yuzu mientras ella sonreía como si nada pasara.

-bien, seré tu teniente- concedió sorprendiendo a los amigos de infancia ¡¿Qué diablos le había dicho Yuzu para que aceptara?! Nunca lo sabrían, de eso estaban seguros.

-excelente- comento Renji cayendo en cuenta de que no había sido tan difícil y no habían tenido que recurrir a los chantajes que Ichigo les ofreció para usar contra el chico de gafas- entonces comenzaras mañana- le entrego una placa que lo identificaría como Teniente del séptimo escuadrón y a Ishida le apareció un tic en el ojo ¿acaso eso significaba que sabía que aceptaría? Porque no cualquiera trae eso sí sabe que puede perder.

-nos retiramos

Fin flashback.

* * *

Los tres oficiales salieron de la Senkaimon y se encaminaron hacia la mansión Shiba, Rukia suspiro de alivio e Ishida de resignación al recordar como había aceptado volverse Shinigami, si su papá se enteraba sería la burla de él por años. Ahora vestía como uno de ellos y para variar era un teniente que se había ganado a todos fácilmente, eso último no le molestaba, le agradaba que confiaran en él pero nada quitaba el hecho de que ahora fuera un Shinigami, aquella especie que odio por muchos años.

-yo sigo sin creer que Renji haya logrado convencerte- comento Ichigo.

-ni yo- continuo Rukia- pero Yuzu…

-pero Abarai fue muy convincente- la corto rápidamente el pelinegro ya que Ichigo escucho el nombre de su hermana y lo miro feo.

-como que te has pasado mucho tiempo cerca de mi hermana ¿no Ishida?

-ya vas otra vez con eso- rodo los ojos fastidiado- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que soy su maestro?

-pues un maestro con demasiadas confianzas.

-yo solamente la veo como una hermana menor Kurosaki- respondió con enojo.

-bien- corto Rukia fastidiada- llegamos.

-¿vas a cenar con nosotros?- pregunto el pelinaranja pero ella se excusó y se marchó- de haber sabido la acompañaba a la mansión, si Byakuya se entera me va a matar- comento con algo de temor, sí, es cierto que le había ganado una vez pero ese Capitán eran tan hábil que cada cierto tiempo se volvía más y más poderoso.

-aún recuerdo como hace un año le pediste la mano de Kuchiki-san- se mofo mientras ambos ingresaban a la mansión.

-¡cállate! Que no es mi culpa que resultara ser tan celoso con su hermana.

-no solo con su hermana, también con su esposa y tú fuiste muy estúpido al no darte cuenta de eso- ambos ingresaron a la cocina donde una de las mujeres del servicio les sirvió la cena ahí mismo.

-ya no me lo recuerdes, dolió cuando me ataco con el Bankai- se sobo uno de sus brazos y se estremeció al recordar la mirada de su cuñado.

-agradece que en tan solo una semana será la boda- le sonrió levemente el pelinegro e Ichigo ahora se puso nervioso.

-ya no me lo recuerdes- respondió angustiado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso saliste miedoso hasta para casarte?- pregunto burlón siendo fulminado por el pelinaranja.

-de eso nada, solo…

-es Kuchiki-san ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-ya sé que se trata de ella, solo que aún no sé muy bien que hacer, ya está todo listo y yo la veo tan tranquila- confeso finalmente.

-no conozco a Kuchiki-san tanto como tú, pero se le ve ansiosa.

-¿de verdad?- Ichigo lo miro con interés.

-no voy a hablar de eso contigo.

-¡es que no entiendes Ishida! El matrimonio es algo muy grande- comento apartando su plato y pegando la frente a la mesa- la boda…

-dudo mucho que sea peor que tu fiesta de compromiso- el pelinegro no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo- fue tan gracioso, no creo que en tu boda pases el mismo ridículo de aquella ocasión- el pelinaranja lo golpeo del brazo haciéndolo caer al suelo pero el pelinegro no se quejó, es más, se atacó de la risa al ver a Ichigo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y es que aquella ocasión si es para recordar.

* * *

Flashblack.

Era un día muy importante, varias personas de la nobleza y altos mandos del Gotei 13 estaban reunidos en la mansión de la familia Shiba. Era el día perfecto para hacer la fiesta de compromiso, pedir la mano de Rukia a solas con Byakuya había sido difícil pero seguramente sería más difícil haciéndolo público delante de todos, los Capitanes le daban su apoyo mientras que algunos otros se burlaban de su desgracia, al ser el próximo líder del Clan debía dar una muy buena impresión a las demás casas nobles, no podían tener errores.

Esta fiesta no solamente era para hacer oficial la pedida de mano, sino que según los altos mandos del Clan Shiba e incluso los del Clan Kuchiki decían que debían dar una buena impresión para que en el futuro los hijos de ambos no tuvieran problemas en contraer matrimonio con alguien importante, lógico que a Ichigo no le pareció la idea, para empezar a penas e iba a tener a la enana como para que ya estuviera pensando en compartirla con niños, ambos estaban muy satisfechos con su trabajo como Capitanes y que ella tuviera hijos pronto le arruinaría un poco la prioridad del trabajo a la pelinegra.

Faltaban tan solo tres meses para la boda y era por eso que hacían la fiesta, era algo extraño, ya que todo el mundo sabía de la boda, ¡por favor! ¡Es la boda del siglo! Literalmente del siglo, no hay nadie tan relevante como ellos dos que contraiga matrimonio en este siglo así que seguro se volverá momento histórico en Soul Society. Todo salió tal como lo planearon, Byakuya estaba muy tranquilo, ¡total! La paliza ya se la había dado a su ahora oficialmente cuñado, no fue la gran cosa, solo un poco de Senbonzakura, el pelinaranja debería estar agradecido de que no uso el Bankai, aunque claro que eso sucedería pronto.

-finalmente lo hice- comento el pelinaranja viendo como Rukia conversaba con algunas nobles, la pelinegra no se veía para nada contenta con esas mujeres pero no tenia de otra, ante todo estaban los modales.

-¿aliviado?- el joven escucho la voz de Yoruichi y giro para verla, se veía esplendida, definitivamente no se acostumbraba a verla usar Kimono-¿sorprendido?

-solo extrañado, ya te he visto vestida así, solo que no me acostumbro, no va contigo.

-que grosero Ichigo- golpeo suavemente su hombro y el joven se hizo el desentendido- pero deberías comprenderlo, ahora queriendo o no, eres uno de la nobleza- Ichigo la miraba atentamente, de todos los nobles ella y Rukia eran las únicas que podían aconsejarlo.

-sí, pero no estoy muy interesado en eso, ni siquiera estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi apellido, sé que es el de mi padre, Shiba es de él, pero Kurosaki… el apellido de mamá.

-y no tendrás que cambiarlo- el pelinaranja la miro sorprendido- ¿o acaso esperas que llamemos a Rukia la señora Shiba? Sería como si se hubiera casado con…- pensó en Kaien pero no quiso molestar al pelinaranja- con Ganju.

-no por favor- respondió con desagrado.

-además, tus hijos son el futuro del Clan, y los ancianos estén de acuerdo o no, serán Kurosaki.

-tienes razón Yoruichi-san, pero no sé, la verdad no estoy como para perder mi tiempo peleándome con viejitos que están más cerca de la tumba que de la vida- la escucho reír divertida.

-yo decía lo mismo de los ancianos de mi Clan cuando era niña y te diré un secreto- se acercó al oído del pelinaranja- siguen vivos- susurro haciéndolo estremecer por completo- como te habrás dado cuenta- se alejó- no soy muy joven que digamos.

-pero lo luces, esos viejitos no.

-bueno, no tienen tanto Riatsu como tú o como yo, por eso envejecen más rápido, por eso se ven más viejos que Yamamoto antes de morir, sin embargo son miles de años más jóvenes que él.

-escuche una vez de Kyoraku-san que Jii-san no había cambiado nada desde hace más de doscientos años.

-es a lo que me refiero, los ancianos del Clan Shiba no se irán pronto, así que lo mejor sería que dejaras en claro que el apellido que heredara la casa, tu esposa- ese comentario hizo que el pelinaranja se sonrojara levemente, era extraño, técnicamente recién tenía 21 años, aun joven para una boda y por Rukia no le importaba eso- e hijos.

-Yoruichi-san ¿Cómo pudiste estar tan tranquila en tu fiesta?- le miró fijamente- recuerdo claramente que ni tu ni Byakuya tenían algo por decir.

-por el simple hecho de que soy una noble- suspiro- ninguno de los dos tiene que mostrar lo que siente.

-Kuchiki-sama- unos cuantos señores se acercaron para conversar con la morena, Ichigo la observaba, quería aprender un poco de lo que era ser un noble y tenía mucha confianza en ella, le sorprendió mucho ver como esos hombres le miraban de forma insinuante y ella como si nada los mando lejos con mucha elegancia.

-esos hombres buscaban algo más de ti ¿verdad?- pregunto con algo de molestia ¿Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que ella estaba casada? Eso era una falta de moral muy grande ¡y siendo nobles! Realmente no quería ser un noble.

-claro que sí, pero es obvio que de mí no obtendrán nada, los nobles están acostumbrados a encontrar mujeres muy fáciles entre ellos.

-¿Qué lo hace distinto contigo?- ella le sonrió.

-soy la señora Kuchiki, es obvio que buscan que me vuelva como esas mujeres fáciles para darle en el orgullo a mi esposo- acepto mostrando una sonrisa al decir "mi esposo"- pero nunca he estado de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de la nobleza, siendo honesta las casas que valen la pena son las Cinco Casas Nobles, el resto es tan corrupto como en el mundo humano.

-¿realmente tiene que estar toda esta gente en mi boda?- miro alrededor, por los capitanes no había problema, por ninguno de los Shinigamis, pero el resto…

-tienes que soportarlo, solo será ese día- siguieron la conversación donde él preguntaba y ella sin burlarse respondía, le agradaba tener algo más que enseñarle a ese niño.

-¡Ichigo!- llamo Rukia llegando hasta ambos interrumpiendo su conversación, se le veía cansada y con cara de susto, él solo pudo sonreírle con pena, realmente agradecía no tener cara de muchos amigos para que se le acercaran, pobre de ella.

-¿todo bien?

-estoy cansada de esto- suspiro derrotada.

-y aún falta lo peor- les dijo Yoruichi.

-¿de qué hablas?

-tienen una conversación pendiente con los ancianos de ambos Clanes- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿conversación?- preguntaron con cansancio, Rukia sabía de todo lo de la nobleza, tuvo que aprenderlo a la fuerza y ya estaba completamente fastidiada.

-sí, sí, seguramente les dirán lo mismo que a mí y a tu hermano- termino mirando a la pelinegra- quieren un heredero pronto.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos responder eso?- pregunto el pelinaranja con molestia.

-no es un buen lugar hablar aquí- se puso de pie y los guio fuera de la habitación de la fiesta para conversar con ellos la respuesta más convincente, sin embargo más mujeres nobles se llevaron a Rukia con ellas.

-bueno al menos dímelo a mí- le comento el pelinaranja cuando llegaron a la cocina, curiosamente estaba vacía por el montón de personas que debían estar atendiendo las mujeres y hombres del servicio.

-bien, lo que tienes que hacer es lo siguiente…- la pelimorada estaba por hablar cuando una noble muy borracha llego a la cocina comiéndose a besos con otro desconocido, definitivamente ese no era su esposo. Yoruichi e Ichigo los miraron mal pero no creyeron que las cosas terminarían peor para ellos que para esos infieles.

Cuando esos desconocidos los seguían ignorando y parecían querer llegar a segunda base, la noble se tropezó con el hermoso Kimono de Yoruichi, en ese momento apareció Byakuya que junto con su hermana había estado atendiendo a varios nobles, al ser por decirlo de alguna manera el tutor de la pelinegra, era lógico que tendría que conversar con otras personas. No fue nada grata la situación que se encontró delante suyo, tan solo había querido desaparecer del lugar junto con su esposa y se encontraba con eso, ¡era inaudito!

La noble borracha se quedó dormida en el suelo y el hombre que la acompañaba parecía esta igual pero eso no era lo que ahora tenía tan molesto a Byakuya, definitivamente tenía que admitir ser un hombre celoso. Yoruichi ahora estaba tirada en el suelo riendo al ver a la noble desmayada, Ichigo también sonreía un poco de lo lindo pero ambos se estremecieron al sentir un potente Riatsu tras ellos. Resulta que Yoruichi si, estaba en el suelo, no era gran cosa, a menos que agregues a un pelinaranja sobre ella y que para variar parecía que se divertían.

Yoruichi se asomó por un costado de Ichigo y por primera vez supo que lo había arruinado, el pelinaranja ni siquiera quería voltear, ya sabía a quién tenía atrás y que seguramente lo mataría. Ninguno de los dos se movía y para colmo tenían cara de haber sido descubiertos en el acto, eso no ayudo nada, Byakuya tomo del cuello de la ropa a Ichigo aventándolo con fuerza a un lado, Yoruichi no sabía si sentir pena por Ichigo, por ella misma al ver la mirada que le dirigía su esposo o reírse de ver que al menos había logrado sacar al Byakuya celoso.

-Byakuya… esto, no… no es lo que crees- trato de justificarse el pelinaranja con mucho nerviosismo y no ayudo nada que el pelinegro tomara el mango de su espada.

-Byakuya, Ichigo…- trato de intervenir la morena pero se quedó helada ante la clara mirada de enojo del pelinegro.

-escúchame…- Ichigo intento ganar tiempo para desenvainar su espada, grande fue la sorpresa de darse cuenta que no la llevaba consigo.

-tus últimas palabras Kurosaki- amenazo con la punta de su Zanpakuto en el cuello de Ichigo.

-tu… tu pagaras las reparaciones de la mansión- el pelinaranja pensó que eso haría que el pelinegro se detuviera, grave error.

-Bankai.

Yoruichi negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza mientras una de sus manos se posicionaba en su frente, una gran explosión hizo pedazos la cocina de la mansión por lo que varios de los invitados, sobre todo los shinigamis, se prepararon para enfrentar lo que fuera, cuando llegaron con la morena solo pudieron ver las millones de cuchillas del Bankai del Capitán del sexto escuadrón perseguir a un muy veloz pelinaranja.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

Ishida seguía retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo, él había visto perfectamente todo lo que sucedió en la cocina y recordar como había regresado el pelinaranja tan apaleado había sido oro puro, y es que era el colmo que no tuviera la Zanpakuto en ese momento, ¡por favor! Es un Shinigami y siempre debería estar preparado. Ichigo lo fulminaba, eso había sido una tontería ¿Qué iba a saber él que si seguía a Yoruichi las cosas se pondrían mal? ¿Cómo iba a saber que por culpa de una noble terminaría en una situación comprometedora con la morena? ¿O cómo habría sabido que Byakuya era tan celoso? Tardo semanas en curarse ¡semanas! Y eso que él se cura muy rápido, no tenía idea de cómo le habría ido a Yoruichi, pero seguramente que le había ido mejor que a él.

-eso no fue tan gracioso como Karin-chan cuando todos vimos la apariencia de Hitsugaya-kun- ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon a la Kurosaki de cabello castaño tras ellos.

-ni me los recuerdes, que se fueron juntos a Hueco Mundo- susurro irritado el Kurosaki.

-pero fue muy gracioso y adorable, no puedo evitar recordarlo.

-eso no fue gracioso, fue una blasfemia que Urahara-san hiciera eso por ustedes, ahora crecieron y pueden… pueden…

-¿podemos que Onii-chan?- pregunto con inocencia.

-que ahora Toshiro seguro intentara propasarse con Karin- respondió finalmente.

-¿eso?- preguntaron Ishida y Yuzu como si no fuera nada.

-¿Qué saben ustedes?- les miro amenazante.

-nada- suspiraron con fastidio.

-¿y que se traen ustedes dos? Últimamente dicen las cosas al mismo tiempo.

-hasta por eso eres paranoico Kurosaki- se mofo el pelinegro- ahora entiendo de donde saco los celos Karin-san.

* * *

Por el desierto de Hueco Mundo se podía apreciar como un Capitán de cabello blanco y una teniente de cabello negro, ambos obviamente Shinigamis del Gotei 13, caminaban con tranquilidad, tras ellos se encontraba el palacio Las Noches y parecía que habían terminado su encargo. La misión que habían resulto hace unas horas solamente consistía en atrapar a un salvaje Vasto Lorde que por alguna razón desconocida había podido desarrollarse en el mundo humano sin que lo notaran.

-eres un…- la pelinegra no pudo terminar ya que se vio en la necesidad de estornudar, el peliblanco la miro extrañado y toco la frente de la chica.

-¿acaso te enfermaras?- pregunto con un tono preocupado.

-no, seguro que alguien está hablando de mi- el peliblanco asintió.

-¿ya no estas molesta?- le pregunto ahora que finalmente hablaban.

-si- respondió con semblante serio.

-ya te dije que no fue mi culpa.

-¿no fue tu culpa? ¡Ah! Si claro- respondió sarcástica- no fue tu culpa que de la nada tus labios se encontraran con los de esa Arrancar y para variar terminaran en una situación muy comprometedora mientras yo conversaba con Halibel-san.

-que fue un accidente- respondió exasperado.

-sí, si y yo soy la que se casa en una semana.

-no en una semana pero si te casaras- le respondió con una sonrisa de lado que la hizo dejar de mirarlo para no contentarse tan fácilmente.

-de eso nada, no me casare con nadie.

-¿ni conmigo?

-mucho menos contigo.

-Karin- suspiro derrotado- no entiendo que pasa contigo, solo fue un beso.

-ahora admites que fue un beso.

-bien, solo fue un accidente que…- la pelinegra dejo de ponerle atención recordando cuando se volvió tan celosa.

* * *

Flashback.

Ichigo había salido huyendo despavorido de su cuñado en cuanto salió el sol, todos reían divertidos y satisfechos de volver a su apariencia normal, todo estaba bien hasta que Matsumoto soltó un gritito sorprendida y señalo a su capitán con verdadera sorpresa reflejada en su mirada. Karin miraba sorprendida a Yuzu y ella la miraba de igual forma ¡habían crecido! Tenían la apariencia que deberían tener de haber seguido creciendo al ritmo humano, ambas hermanas no sabían que decir hasta que escucharon el gritito de Matsumoto.

La Kurosaki pelinegra miro en dirección a Toshiro y se quedó helada, no era como si él hubiera usado su Zanpakuto pero ella lo sintió así, fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre ella. Hitsugaya solamente la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante ¿Qué significaba que sonriera de esa forma? La pelinegra no se lo explico, solo sabía que su corazón estaba acelerado y no podía apartar la mirada de ese hombre tan apuesto ¿realmente era Hitsugaya Toshiro? ¿El Shiro-chan de Hinamori? ¿Su Toshiro?

-¡Capitán!- el encanto que había creado el peliblanco entorno a Karin se rompió en cuanto su teniente lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda- luce tan adulto.

-Matsumoto- suspiro fastidiado, parecía ser que ni por cambiar su apariencia su teniente dejaría los abrazos.

-¿Qué significa esto Toshiro?- pregunto Karin con clara molestia en su voz.

-bueno, esta es mi apariencia definitiva, al menos por unos cientos de años- comenzó- al inicio solo podía verme así en la última etapa del Bankai- menciono mirando a Byakuya que asintió- después de utilizarlo por bastante tiempo en la lucha contra Yhwach regrese a mi apariencia infantil porque necesitaba recuperarme, pero la próxima vez que utilizara el Bankai hasta este grado, mi apariencia se volvería definitivamente esta- culmino con tranquilidad.

-pero no has usado el Bankai- continuo la pelinegra.

-la transformación a niños que nos hizo Urahara Kisuke me ayudo a terminar con el proceso del Bankai y tomar mi apariencia.

-no me gusta- soltó la pelinegra y todos los presentes la miraron con sorpresa, sobre todo las féminas, tenían que admitir que Hitsugaya lucía muy apuesto en esa forma- vuelve a tu apariencia de antes- Hitsugaya la miraba entre incrédulo y ofendido ¿no le gustaba como lucía ahora? Sabía que sería una sorpresa para ella pero jamás imagino que lo rechazaría.

-no puedo, como ya te dije, esta es la definitiva- respondió con paciencia.

-bueno Karin-san, si no quieres a mi capitán así, a mí no me molestara para nada quedármelo- comento Matsumoto riendo de lo lindo mentalmente mientras veía por primera vez como Karin estaba celosa por Hitsugaya.

-de eso nada- la pelinegra tomo del brazo al peliblanco y lo saco rápidamente de ahí.

-¿Qué sucede Karin?

-no quiero que luzcas así- exclamo con molestia.

-no lo entiendo.

-pues no, no lo entiendes, seguramente este era plan tuyo.

-siendo honesto si, planeaba tomar esta apariencia desde hace algunos meses- respondió con tranquilidad sin notar como ella fruncía el ceño- pero no quería que la diferencia tan grande en edad nos afectara, no por ti, ni por mí, sino por tu padre y hermano.

-no estoy feliz con esto.

-¿acaso no notas que también luces cercana a mi apariencia?- pregunto desconcertado.

-no me gusta lo que estas provocando en mi persona- reclamo molesta al todo estilo Kurosaki.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de que…- lo medito un momento pero era mejor que se lo dijera en ese instante- de que me siento molesta.

-eso es evidente- él también se estaba impacientando.

-no es eso, no sé qué diablos está sucediendo conmigo, el solo hecho de pensar que Matsumoto-san hablara en serio…- la vio apretar los puños y el no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

-¿así que Karin esta celosa?- pregunto burlón.

-cállate Toshiro- regaño.

-no, esto debo disfrutarlo, tu jamás te habías puesto celosa, es divertido.

-¿divertido?

-así me doy cuenta cuanto te aterra perderme.

-no seas arrogante, mal…- no termino cuando el peliblanco la rodeo con sus brazos, se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, era extraño, muy extraño.

-es que siempre te enojabas por Kurosaki o incluso por Kuchiki, pero jamás lo hiciste conmigo- reclamo algo ofendido- no sabía que pensar al respecto.

-que tal vez no era celosa- respondió.

-eso no podía creerlo al ver aquella ocasión en el festival como te pusiste por esas humanas que se acercaron a Kuchiki- se miraron fijamente con nada que transmitir en sus expresiones- ¿realmente no te agrada la idea?

-no, no me gusta porque…- Hinamori se acercó a ambos y la conversación quedo inconclusa.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

Había tenido sus motivos para estar celosa de él pero no se los había demostrado nunca, se sentía celosa de esa unión tan especial con Hinamori y Matsumoto, pero sabía que él tenía ojos solamente para ella y aunque no era feo, muchas shinigamis no se atrevían a hablarle. Todo cambio cuando el volverse adulto les hizo volverse más descaradas, esta ocasión en Hueco Mundo no era la primera vez que ocurría un "accidente" con beso incluido.

-¿me escuchas?- pregunto al mirarla algo ida.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- llamo imponente- que esto no se repita.

-bien, bien, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, esto no depende de mí.

-el motivo por el que nunca me mostré celosa antes de este maldito- aunque le gustara- cambio...

-eso no me lo dices cuando…

-callado, que nunca sabemos dónde tiene espías mi hermano.

-pues curiosamente nunca están cuando tú y yo estamos hace…

-te he dicho que te calles- le advirtió molesta- como te decía, el motivo de mis celos actuales es que ahora cualquier mujer que te vea intenta algo contigo y tú no las rechazas.

-¿Por qué habría de rechazarlas?- ella le fulmino con la mirada.

-¿así que sabes lo que tu atractivo físico logra?

-por supuesto- respondió con tranquilidad.

-eres un…

-se lo que logro en todas y comprendo que no temías antes perderme porque no muchas se atrevían a mirarme con otros ojos- la rodeo con sus brazos- pero no tienes que hacerlo ahora, creo que ha quedado claro que te elegí a ti.

-pero…

-te lo he demostrado muchas veces Kurosaki- se estaba desesperando- y sabes a lo que me refiero- ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse- me gusta que seas celosa, pero tampoco para que te lleves un mal sabor de boca.

-pues ya me lo he llevado, por lo menos mil veces desde hace año y medio.

-sé que eres muy segura de ti misma Karin- la tomo de la barbilla- no tienes nada que temer, créeme que si fuera la clase de hombre indeciso que me haces pensar que ves en mí, ya no estaría contigo, no habríamos…

-comprendo, comprendo, dejemos esto, a mí tampoco me gusta sentirme así, supongo que es inevitable, pero siempre y cuando me vea recompensada no habrá problema- le sonrió arrogante y el asintió varias veces antes de acariciar los labios de la pelinegra con los suyos haciéndolos fundirse en un muy demandante beso.

* * *

En la habitación donde Byakuya tomaba su desayuno y cena, se encontraban reunidos Urahara, para desagrado del anfitrión, Soi Fong, Rukia y Yoruichi. El motivo por el que estaban en la mansión era porque parece ser, la pelimorada tenía algo muy importante que hablar con los presentes, Rukia no estaba ni enterada, después de todo había ido de misión, pero tan solo llego uno de los hombres que cuidan la mansión le avisaron de la reunión.

-¿y bien Yoruichi-san?- pregunto Urahara esperando saber el motivo de la reunión.

-bien- tomo un poco del té que hacía unos minutos habían dejado delante de cada uno de ellos- hoy fui a hablar con Isane sobre lo de Soi Fong.

-Yoruichi-sama- renegó un poco molesta.

-Soi Fong, sé que te molesta que toquemos ese tema, sé que fue muy difícil para ti- miro a Urahara- para ambos, pero ya que no has querido ir a tu revisión con Isane, he tenido que intervenir yo.

-no era necesario que lo hiciera- la pelinegra de trenzas miraba con el ceño fruncido a la que en su momento fue su mentora, los hermanos Kuchiki se mantenían al margen sin comprender que tenía que ver con ellos.

-Yoruichi-san- llamo nuevamente el rubio para que ella continuara.

-bien Kisuke, el punto es que tocamos varios puntos sobre la próxima pelea de verano- eso si llamo la atención de los hermanos pelinegros.

-¿Por qué lo ha tratado con la Capitana Kotetsu?- pregunto Rukia.

-bueno, ya que ella se encargara de dirigir al cuarto escuadrón en la pelea, necesitaba arreglar ciertos puntos con ella.

-¿Cuáles fueron esos puntos?- pregunto Byakuya.

-primero que nada, aquel Vasto Lorde que ataco a los shinigamis que intentaron detenerlo antes que ustedes- miro a Rukia- contenían un riatsu muy oscuro, el mismo que se encontró en el organismo de Soi Fong cuando sucedió el incidente con Kyoko- la Capitana de la segunda división apretó los puños con fuerza.

-el riatsu corrosivo de un Shinimashita- aseguro Urahara- eso quiere decir que están muy cerca, pronto comenzaran nuestros problemas nuevamente.

-exactamente, pero así como hizo eso con Soi Fong- menciono con pena- con los Shinigamis tiene otro efecto ya que no estaban en el mismo estado que ella.

-¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?

-muy simples, parece ser que la forma en que se inyecto el Riatsu corrosivo ataca a matar, una sola vida por herida-Soi Fong comprendió de inmediato, eso quería decir que ese tipo de Riatsu corrosivo era para matar en un solo encuentro- ataca al sistema nervioso impidiendo la creación de Reishi hasta ir destruyendo internamente el cuerpo y llegar al cerebro.

-eso quiere decir que es el arma definitiva para usar en nuestra contra- comprendió Rukia.

-muy cierto Kuchiki-san- interrumpió Urahara- pero analizando la situación y que no son tan descuidados como creemos, seguramente hay otra forma de acabar con nuestros hombres.

-es posible que eso no afecte tan rápidamente a alguien con un Riatsu tan elevado como el nuestro- continúo Yoruichi- así que la Capitana Isane está preparándose para crear una cura.

-¿eso es todo lo que hablaste con ella?- pregunto Urahara, sabía que había algo más que la guerra.

-debo advertírtelo Rukia, no se te ocurra quedar embarazada tan pronto- la pelinegra se atraganto con el té que bebía.

-¿Yoruichi?- pregunto desconcertada- por supuesto que no, Ichigo y yo ya te hemos dicho que…

-solo es una advertencia, no lo arruines- solo Byakuya noto como apretaba los puños nerviosa, parece ser que su esposa se guardaba algo.

-¿llego tarde?- a la habitación ingreso Kyoko que lucía aun como la niña de año y medio atrás, la pelinegra menor cargaba algo en brazos y se sentó al lado de Urahara.

-para nada, a decir verdad estaba por decir lo más importante de mi conversación con la Capitana Isane.

-¿a qué venia eso de que no tuviera hijos Yoruichi?- pregunto Rukia.

-recuerda el motivo por el que Riruka termino en Soul Society, ellos aun necesitan un sacrificio, para ese entonces tu podrías…

-definitivamente no pasara, no te preocupes.

-¿pero qué hay de Yui-chan?- pregunto Kyoko mostrando una hermosa niña de aproximadamente un año de edad, sus ojos eran grises y su cabello era rubio- ¿no intentaran nada contra ella?

-es cierto que Kazuya buscaba a mi hija- Urahara extendió sus brazos hacia Kyoko para cargar a la niña que encantada extendió los brazos a su padre- pero les será casi imposible llegar a ella ahora que ha nacido.

\- y lo más importante es que Soi Fong se quedara resguardada con ella en el momento de la pelea- sentencio Yoruichi- ella no podrá librar esta batalla con nosotros- advirtió al ver como la pelinegra iba a protestar- no después de lo que sucedió cuando Yui nació- la pelinegra tomo a su hija de los brazos de Urahara y no discutió nada.

* * *

Flashback

Cuando había salido tan mal librada de su encuentro con Kyoko, Isane hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar al bebé que tenía en su interior, fue muy difícil ya que no solamente el producto estaba en peligro, sino también la pelinegra. Soi Fong tomo una decisión muy difícil de las opciones que le dio Isane. La primera fue salvarla a ella, ósea perder a su bebé, ella no quería eso por lo que la negó de inmediato y la segunda era que sería ella la que cargaría con los estragos en su cuerpo, todo lo que el bebé sufriría lo sufriría ella haciendo que su embarazo fuera delicado y con una advertencia silenciosa también estaba el hecho de que tal vez no volviera a la lucha.

Soi Fong no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado, su cuerpo recibió mucho daño y ya no pudo salir del cuarto escuadrón, por lo menos estuvo ahí un mes completo hasta que Isane le dio el alta, obviamente que no estaba bien cuando salió e Isane le dijo que la visitaría cada tercer día para ver como progresaba todo. El motivo por el que la dejaron salir fue porque no querían seguir teniéndola dormida ya que se desesperaba, no era algo sano para ella ni para el bebé.

Lógicamente fue bien recibida en la mansión Shiba, todos eran muy atentos con ella, también algunos Shinigamis e incluso la casa Shihoin, sin embargo ella no pudo apreciar mucho eso ya que la mayor parte del día se la pasaba en cama y casi no estaba dispuesta a tener visitas por que desgastaba muy rápido, todo marcho dentro de lo que cabe bien esos meses hasta que llego el día en que su bebé nació.

Se sentía mucho mejor que otras ocasiones, pudo estar de pie, salir de la habitación y hacer otras cosas sin que Urahara estuviera a su lado para ayudarla, no le gustaba depender de la ayuda de nadie y esta no fue la excepción, tuvo que soportarlo porque realmente no podía hacer mucho. Aquella ocasión él día se había puesto completamente nublado y una fuerte tormenta eléctrica cayó sobre el Seireitei.

Ya que el bebé estaba próximo a nacer, Isane había estado en la mansión por una semana y fue una suerte. Ese día Soi Fong y Urahara tuvieron una muy fuerte discusión, nadie supo porque, a decir verdad la pelinegra ya ni siquiera recuerda porque discutían y cuando se lo pregunta a Urahara este se niega a responder, parece ser que si había sido algo muy fuerte. Esa discusión desencadeno que el bebé naciera un poco antes.

La pelinegra termino en el suelo sujetando su abultado vientre en clara muestra de dolor, pero este no era el dolor común de una contracción, esto era más fuerte que ella, Urahara la auxilio de inmediato cuando perdió la conciencia. Isane no tardo en ingresar a la habitación tras sentir una muy fuerte elevación de Riatsu que hasta la mansión resintió, la Capitana del cuarto escuadrón se horrorizo con la escena, sangre, nuevamente había sangre bajo la pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio al ver la cara de susto de la joven Capitana.

-no… no es nada, le pido que salga de la habitación- ambos acomodaron a la pelinegra en la cama e Isane llamo a su teniente que por suerte estaba ese día con ella, al igual que lo estaba Hinamori y Rukia que habían ido de visita para hablar sobre una misión que tendrían pronto.

Los humanos habían sido enviados a casa cuando las clases comenzaron nuevamente tras la marcha de los shinimashitas, no los dejaron solos, los espada estuvieron en su cuidado. Por suerte al ser invierno y que los humanos estaban de vacaciones, Orihime también se encontraba en la mansión junto con el resto. Isane necesito mucho de la ayuda de las tres mujeres y su teniente, la situación de Soi Fong no parecía ser muy favorable.

Nadie más que ellos cinco tenían permitido la entrada y para no arriesgarse al regreso temprano de los Shinimashitas, Hinamori coloco una Bakudo en la habitación. No fue de mucha ayuda que Soi Fong estuviera inconsciente, dificultaba todo y si no procedían de inmediato ambas morirían. Rukia y Orihime intentaban despertarla pero la pelinegra estaba demasiado pálida y su respiración era cada vez más apagada.

-Rukia-san- llamo Hinamori cuando el fuerte Riatsu de la habitación estremeció todo- necesitamos controlar el Riatsu, creo que eso es lo que impide que la capitana despierte.

-pero ¿Cómo harán eso?- pregunto Orihime con una completa cara de determinación- el riatsu es del bebé y es casi imposible ocultarlo.

-comprendo- asintió Rukia- Inoue, tú… puedes repelerlo- la pelinaranja entendió de inmediato y de las horquillas en su ropa se desprendieron seis pétalos.

Era cierto, funciono, la pelinegra despertó e Isane comenzó a darle instrucciones tratando de contener la hemorragia con ayuda de Hanataro, parecía que las cosas no se volverían a complicar hasta que cuando el bebé finalmente nació un Riatsu desconocido hizo que Orihime saliera disparada lejos, chocara contra el muro dejándola inconsciente y con un poco de sangre saliendo de la comisura de su boca, Rukia fue a auxiliarla inmediatamente pero todos se quedaron paralizados.

La pelinegra perdió la conciencia nuevamente ante el potente Riatsu del lugar, Isane tenía en sus brazos al bebé y todos miraban como aquel Riatsu tomaba forma, era parecido a los seguidores de un Shinimashita. Hinamori por puro instinto deshizo el Bakudo que rodeaba la habitación para que así los poderosos shinigamis de la mansión se dieran cuenta de lo que sucedía. Aquel seguidor se acercó a Isane que no podía moverse por más que lo intentara.

-¿A dónde creer que vas?- cuando aquel seguidor iba a tomar el bebé de brazos de Isane, apareció Ichigo haciéndolo retroceder con sus Zanpakutos.

-no pensaras que podías entrar a mi casa y no haría nada- Isshin lo apuntaba con su Zanpakuto justo a la altura del cuello.

-y mucho menos permitiría que te llevaras a mi hijo- Urahara sostenía firmemente a Benihime apuntando al seguidor por la espalda.

-tontos- escucharon la estruendosa voz del seguidor que parecía ser hombre- no importa cuanto lo eviten tendremos ese sacrificio para…- no pudo terminar, en esta ocasión Urahara no estaba para juegos y corto la cabeza de aquel intruso pero este dio su último aliento aun después de eso- el día prometido tendremos nuestro sacrificio y para ese momento ella también morirá.

Nadie entendió a que se referían, Isane con Hanataro limpiaban al bebé y revisaban que sus signos vitales no estuvieran mal, fue una sorpresa muy grande notar que estaba en perfecto estado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Rukia e Ichigo se llevaron a Orihime a otra habitación para que la pelinegra la curara con tranquilidad y Hinamori se encontraba curando a la pelinegra hasta que con horror identifico una marca en el hombro derecho de Soi Fong, muy parecida a las que había visto en los Kurosaki alguna ocasión.

-Capitán Urahara- llamo la castaña- creo que ya entiendo a que se refería ese hombre- susurro con temor, el rubio no entendió hasta que ella quito su mano de la marca en el hombro de Soi Fong.

-no se preocupe Teniente Hinamori- le sonrió levemente, parecía tan tranquilo como si no pasara nada.

-claro.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

Yoruichi observaba a la pareja con tristeza, sabía que su amigo era muy afortunado y siempre tenía todo lo que quería pero esa era una amenaza a la vida de la pelinegra como a la que los cinco nobles tenían. El nacimiento de Yui había sido una luz para ambos, sin embargo había sido un momento difícil porque desde ese entonces Soi Fong no podía luchar como antes, Urahara le había dado la capsula de color azul para que su Riatsu se estabilizara, había estado bien pero no era suficiente para arreglar los estragos que había atraído el riesgoso embarazo.

Yui sería la única hija que Soi Fong podría tener, eso es lo que había dicho Isane, que necesitaría casi un milagro para que pudiera darle un hermano a su hija, a la pelinegra no es que le importara, nunca había pensado en la idea de hijos y estaba bien con tener solamente a su hija, pero ninguno sabía si en el futuro pudiera desear tener más hijos. Definitivamente la pelinegra estaba complacida con arriesgar su cuerpo por su hija ya que si no lo hubiera hecho jamás podría haber tenido ningún hijo.

-¿Qué más hablaste con Isane?- continúo Urahara con una sonrisa divertida, había notado rara a la pelimorada y quería saber de una buena vez el verdadero motivo por el que las cuatro personas más importantes en la vida de la morena estaban presentes.

-bien, ultimamos más detalles, los Shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón se repartirán en los cinco mundos y quiere asegurarse de que no saldrán tan mal librados, todos sabemos que el fuerte de los del cuarto escuadrón no es la lucha.

-entonces nos pedirá a algunos de nosotros que estemos en los cinco lugares- comprendió Rukia de inmediato.

-así es Rukia, ella quiere que tú te encargues de Hueco Mundo- la pelinegra asintió complacida.

-supongo que yo me hare cargo del mundo humano- comento Urahara y Yoruichi asintió contenta de que entendiera de inmediato.

-Byakuya se hará cargo de Soul Society- continuo la morena y el pelinegro asintió- así como Ichigo se hará cargo del infierno.

-¿Quién se hará cargo del palacio?- pregunto Rukia ahora comprendiendo que nuevamente no sería capaz de encontrarse con su Capitán.

-eso se ha quedado a manos de la división cero- hizo una pausa- es obvio que ustedes cuidaran del cuarto escuadrón, Isane confía en sus habilidades para eso, ya todo dependerá de Kyoraku para repartir al resto de Capitanes y Shinigamis.

-Yoruichi-sama ¿hay algo más?- pregunto Soi Fong también al notar que ella ocultaba algo, Byakuya no había dejado de observarla insistentemente tratando de descubrir que sucedía.

-bien, bien, sí que son insistentes- suspiro aburrida- también hablamos sobre algunas cosas con respecto a mi participación en todo esto ya que Nanao apareció para aclarar algunos puntos con la Capitana Isane- Kyoko escaneo con la mirada a la morena al verla sonreír divertida- yo no hare absolutamente nada- culmino y todos la miraron extrañados de que sonriera por eso.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto Urahara- pensé que tu serias mi aliada como ha sido siempre.

-eso no podrá ser, quiero dejar en claro esto, el Clan no puede enterarse- menciono mirando a Byakuya- no quiero que sepan nada de esto y por eso son ustedes los que lo sabrán, la idea era actuar de incognito porque esos ancianos entrometidos no me dejarían de molestar si se enteraran- todos sentían que solo le estaba dando vueltas al asunto- yo habría escapado al mundo humano para ayudarte como siempre Kisuke, pero al estar embarazada no poder cumplir con eso ya que sería muy riesgoso más si Isane lo ha programado todo para días después del día prometido- finalmente se detuvo sonriendo de lo lindo.

Byakuya se estaba ahogando con su té, Rukia estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que la pelimorada había dicho, Soi Fong fulmino con la mirada a Byakuya y Urahara también sonrió burlón, Kyoko no sabía de qué hablaban así que solo reía por lo bajo al ver al pelinegro ahogarse. Yoruichi soltó la carcajada y Rukia se acercó a su hermano para palmearle la espalda un poco mientras este recomponía su compostura. La fuerte carcajada de un bebé hizo que los hermanos Kuchiki, Soi Fong y Yoruichi miraran a Yui que señalaba con uno de sus deditos al pelinegro mientras reía.

-así que era eso Yoruichi-san- el rubio saco su molesto abanico de quien sabe dónde y sonreía divertido viendo a Byakuya- muchas felicidades.

-si bueno, esto no era lo planeado- acepto sin quitar la mirada de Byakuya que la miraba fijamente- es muy problemático pero no es mi culpa, es culpa de Byakuya- sentencio un poco molesta, él la miro ofendido ¡ay si claro! ahora era su culpa.

-¿de qué hablas Yoruichi-san?- pregunto el rubio como quien no quiere a la cosa recibiendo una mirada fulminante del pelinegro.

-supongo que no fue buena idea ayudarlo con el papeleo en la sexta división hace semanas- comento pensativa sin borrar su sonrisa al verlo tomar del té nuevamente- creo que tenerme en su oficina fue demasiado para él- estaba tentada a reírse cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa ahogándose otra vez con el líquido y los burlones casi aseguraron verlo sonrojarse pero este puso su mano en su boca mientras tocia incomodo porque le pasara lo mismo dos veces, ¡eso no era algo que otros debían saber!- o tal vez fue en la fiesta de compromiso- continuo y Rukia se estaba sonrojando, nuevamente Yui rio a carcajadas y todos supieron que por algo Urahara estaba tan orgulloso de su pequeña, esa niña seguro sería tan burlona como su padre.

-ahora entiendo porque desaparecieron esa noche después de la paliza a Kurosaki-san- continuo insinuante el rubio y Soi Fong lo golpeo al ver que el pelinegro se estaba enojando.

-o tal vez fue cuando…- Byakuya se puso de pie impidiendo que la pelimorada siguiera.

-creo que es momento de irnos- comento Soi Fong imitando al pelinegro, Rukia se mantenía en su lugar viendo a su hermano, pobre creo que nadie debía enterarse de eso.

-pero si esto es divertido…- respondió el rubio imitando a la pelinegra.

-cállate, nos vamos- sin esperar nada hizo un movimiento de cabeza despidiéndose de Byakuya, Rukia y Yoruichi, acomodo bien en sus brazos a su hija que seguía señalando al pelinegro con una sonrisa tan burlona como la de Urahara y al rubio no le quedo de otra más que seguirlas.

-yo iré a dormir…- sonrió nerviosa la pelinegra mientras huía despavorida dejando al matrimonio.

-me la debías Byakuya- comento la pelimorada cuando el pelinegro la fulmino.

-¿es cierto?- pregunto, porque bien podía ser una de sus muchas bromas.

-¿cierto?- le miro reprobatoriamente- ¿acaso dudas de tus habilidades?- le sonrió divertida al notarlo incomodo- bien, es cierto.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-saberlo- se puso pensativa- supongo que hoy, porque yo no me he sentido rara ni nada de eso, fue Isane la que me comento si podía analizarme y yo acepte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto finalmente.

-tres meses- respondió y él se sorprendió, no se notaba nada, no lo había notado y seguía sin notarlo- ahora hay que dormir- lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a su habitación, la pelimorada se hecho en la cama después de cambiarse de ropa, definitivamente estaba cansada y no había hecho nada más que molestar y avergonzar a su esposo que se la debía desde aquella vez cuando siendo niños la había dejado con el corazón demasiado alborotado.

Byakuya se acostó al lado de la pelimorada sin decir nada, necesitaba asimilar la noticia, había sido demasiado sorprendente para él, nunca imagino que realmente llegaría el día en que sabría que sería padre pronto y mucho menos de un hijo con ella. El pelinegro observo la espalda de su esposa por varios minutos suponiendo que se habría dormido muy rápido, suspiro derrotado, no sabía que pensar de la noticia, solo sabía que su corazón se había agitado cuando ella se lo confirmo.

Yoruichi sentía la mirada del pelinegro sobre su espalda, le agradaba sentirlo desconcertado pero ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo por la noticia, sabía que le había propuesto que tuvieran una familia juntos, ¡pero en el futuro! No ahora, era demasiado pronto, aunque tenía que admitir que hace tres meses no se quejaba. Parece ser ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión cuando su riatsu se descoloco unos segundos, ninguno se fijó en el del otro pero sucedió, todo había pasado por una fiesta de compromiso los celos del pelinegro y una muy intensa noche para ambos.

* * *

Flashback.

Cuando Byakuya regreso de apalear a un desarmado Ichigo, no le importaron las miradas sorprendidas y asustadas de los invitados, estaba muy molesto por lo que había visto y lo primero que hizo fue tomar la mano de su esposa y desaparecer con ella en un Shunpo hasta llegar a su habitación en la mansión Kuchiki. Yoruichi se vio aprisionada entre una de las paredes de la habitación y el cuerpo de Byakuya.

-explícate- ordeno con su semblante tranquilo de siempre, si la respuesta no lo complacía parecía que tendría que darle un castigo a su amada esposa.

-solo nos divertíamos- le sonrió para provocarlo, después de todo Ichigo ya había pagado por algo que no había hecho.

-¿te divertías con el encima de ti?

-no es tan diferente de cómo me divierto contigo- respondió con tranquilidad y lo vio fruncir el ceño, tal vez eso no había sido muy buena idea- ya Byakuya, regresemos a la mansión de los Shiba para arreglar todo ese desorden, debes pagar los gas…- el pelinegro interrumpió el monologo de su esposa apoderándose de su labios en un muy demandante beso, la tomó por sorpresa, tanto que no supo cómo responder al beso sin quedarse sin el poco aire que tenía.

Byakuya la miraba de una forma tan penetrante que sintió sus piernas flaquear, tal vez él lo noto y por ello la tomo de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí, mientras ella se sostenía del cuello del Shihakusho de su esposo. Es cierto que era una fiesta de compromiso, pero no era la de Byakuya así que podía ir con su ropa de Capitán sin ningún problema. Sintió como la pelimorada trataba de separarse y lo permitió, noto como ella tomaba aire a todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitían.

-Bya…- nuevamente la corto reclamando sus labios, esta vez introdujo su lengua en la boca de su esposa y ella no se quejó para nada, se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados por lo que sentían ante ese contacto y ambos supieron que tal vez era mejor detenerse si no querían que eso llegara más lejos de lo que ya estaba por llegar.

El agarre en la cintura de Yoruichi se hizo un poco más fuerte al tiempo que ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y él la tomaba de la nuca profundizando el beso, un beso tan demandante, apasionado y húmedo, justo el tipo de besos que ellos por nada del mundo se daban si no querían terminar en otra situación. Pero Byakuya estaba molesto de recordar la escena vista en la cocina, algo nació en él al presenciar eso, posesividad. No, definitivamente no la dejaría salirse de esta.

Cuando sintieron que hacía falta el estúpido aire, se separaron apenas lo suficiente tratando de recuperar el aliento, Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que estaba parada de puntitas y Byakuya estaba inclinado hacia ella, se sintió demasiado pequeña a su lado. Cuando se sintió mejor abrió los ojos y lo que vio en los de Byakuya la hicieron estremecerse por completo y aflojo el agarre en el cuello del pelinegro tratando de separarse más él no la dejo.

Pronto la morena se encontró completamente pegada a la pared con las manos a cada lado de su rostro y el pelinegro se encontraba en su cuello. Si, ya era muy obvio lo que él quería y pues… ella no se quejaría, era algo que ambos disfrutaban demasiado bien y por más que quisieran evitarlo de una u otra forma eran muchas la veces en que no resistían la tentación de querer más del otro.

-¿estás seguro de querer quedar mal con los Shiba?- pregunto tratando de detenerlo, ella sabía mucho lo que la imagen era para la familia Kuchiki, aunque se había dado cuenta de que a Byakuya le encantaba romper las reglas.

-¿acaso tú quieres que regrese?- susurro sobre su cuello notando como se estremecía, debía aceptar que ella había tenido razón al llamarlo arrogante varias veces, le encantaba lograr que ella se rindiera en sus brazos.

-si…- dijo no muy segura- posiblemente es lo mejor- continuo- Rukia se preocupara y…

-deberías entenderlo- dijo con la voz un poco más ronca de lo normal mientras la hacía inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso a su cuello- te tomare en este mismo instante- susurro descendiendo un poco la tela del Kimono por los hombros de la morena que ya no dijo nada, a decir verdad le encantaba que ese hombre tan recto y serio fuera muy diferente cuando se trataba de tocarla, era arrogante, demandante y ante todo muy apasionado con ella- pero ya que tanto quieres que regrese, terminemos rápido con esto.

Comenzó a besar los hombros de la morena que no se quejó y sintió como el pelinegro tomaba una de sus piernas para dirigirlas a la cadera de él, comprendiendo el mensaje inmediatamente y viendo sus manos liberadas, rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del Kuchiki al igual que con sus piernas las caderas del codiciado hombre. Cuando sintió como su Kimono dejaba visible el inicio de sus pechos y que para variar se sentía muy ansiosa porque continuara le susurró al oído.

-no me parece muy justo ser la única que está quedando desnuda aquí.

-es tu castigo por jugar conmigo- le susurro de igual forma recordando lo que había visto con Ichigo.

-que cruel Byakuya-boy- comento con una sonrisa divertida- en ese caso creo que tampoco dejare que sigas con tu labor- comento mientras aflojaba su agarre en el cuello del pelinegro con la clara intención de soltar también el agarre en la cadera de su esposo.

Gimió un poco cuando su espalda choco contra la pared ya que ahora se sentía muy fría al darse cuenta de que su Kimono no la cubría ¿en qué momento había pasado eso? Y por si fuera poco algo choco contra una parte que estaba más que sensible por la situación. Byakuya la ignoro por completo y siguió recorriendo la parte superior para cayera por los brazos de la morena al mismo tiempo que desataba el Obi del Kimono, ella trato de reclamarle por seguir sin su consentimiento cuando la húmeda lengua de su esposo recorrió su cuello de manera muy tortuosa haciéndola cerrar los ojos.

El pelinegro estuvo tentado a sonreír complacido de lograr tenerla tan vulnerable en sus brazos, ambos comenzaban a respirar con dificultad, sobre todo ella, quería llevarla al borde de aquello que ambos habían aprendido juntos, la lujuria. Lamia, besaba y mordisqueaba de vez en cuando en el cuello de la morena obteniendo suspiros de su parte y una que otra vez su nombre, sentía como el agarre en su cadera era un poco más firme que al inicio y continuo con lo suyo.

Yoruichi no sabía de donde diablos había sacado ese hombre la habilidad de dejarla extasiada, siempre era lo mismo, cuando ella quería tomar las riendas de la situación él la doblegaba por completo y no es como si le desagradara del todo. Lo sintió suspirar sobre su pecho haciéndola estremecer ante su aliento y contener un gemido cuando sintió los besos del pelinegro en esa parte. Él noto inmediatamente como ella se estremeció en sus brazos apretando un poco más el agarre en su cuello y sobre todo en su ropa, Byakuya la hizo sufrir un poco lamiendo lentamente cada parte visible de su piel.

Cuando los pezones de la morena estuvieron completamente erectos y algo hinchados tomo el rostro de ella para besarla nuevamente, notaba claramente como le costaba responder a sus besos ante lo difícil que era para ella tomar aire. Una de las manos del pelinegro se dedicó a retirar también el Kimono de las piernas de ella acariciando en el proceso todo lo que pudiera. Pronto Yoruichi se encontró demasiado deseable ante sus ojos, el Kimono solo colgaba de los brazos de ella y podía apreciarla completamente, sonrojada, respirando con dificultad y ante todo, dispuesta como siempre a ser solo suya.

La morena no quería que esto quedara así, puede que fuera él el que posiblemente siempre ganaba cuando se encontraban en esta situación, así que se inclinó un poco más hacia él y cuando Byakuya rompió uno de sus besos ella tomo el liderazgo, fue ella la que introdujo su lengua en la boca del pelinegro para tener una danza demasiado excitante con ellas, el pelinegro no se quejó para nada, respondió complacido mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la cadera de su esposa que no estaba ni enterada.

Yoruichi termino el beso con la respiración demasiado agitada pero realizo un camino de besos húmedos por el cuello del pelinegro que inclino la cabeza de lado para dejarla continuar. La pelimorada exclamo algo inentendible mientras mordía un poco el cuello del pelinegro y apretaba más su agarre en las caderas y cuello de este, se había quedado completamente quieta con unas oleadas de placer recorriéndola desde cierto punto, la unión de sus cuerpos en una zona palpitante.

-eres un…- trato de decir pero el aire le dificultaba hablar y él la miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo que no se negaría para nada.

-no es mi culpa que no lo notaras- respondió con tranquilidad, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar calor a la situación por su voz ronca.

Ella temblaba completamente y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido notándolo acalorado, sudando un poco y respirando con dificultad, igual que ella, pero ella era la que estaba un peor, la había llevado al límite y para colmo la había sorprendido cuando sin previo aviso se introdujo en su interior. Era posiblemente la sensación más placentera que Byakuya pudiera conocer hasta ahora, tan caliente, húmeda y estrecha, solo había algo que se podía repetir una y otra vez, ella era suya, suya completamente y él era solo para ella.

-te odio- le dijo molesta ocultando su rostro en el hombro de su esposo.

-yo te amo- respondió él algo divertido por dentro al verla actuar tan infantil, no era la primera vez para nada, de hecho le sorprendía mucho que no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intenciones al dejarla besarlo.

-termina con esto… mi piernas están temblando demasiado por tu… culpa- jadeo cuando él se movió en su interior tan lentamente, realmente quería molestarla, ya no estaba enojado por lo de hacia un rato, pero quería molestarla.

Corrientes eléctricas recorrían la columna de ambos cuando el movimiento fue ganando velocidad, ella no podía evitar decir su nombre pidiendo por más y él no se quejaba para nada, de hecho la complacía demasiado rápido. El sonido de sus gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, el balanceo de sus cuerpos era tan placentero que era inevitable buscar más.

Byakuya la tomo de la barbilla y ambos con los ojos entrecerrados se fundieron en un beso tratando de buscar más, aunque claro que Yoruichi lo hacía para acallar un poco sus gemidos, no quería que nadie escuchara sus suplicas. El pelinegro la tomo de la cadera y la pego nuevamente contra la pared para hacerlos sentir más unidos que antes al encontrar una posición más cómoda, el ambiente bañado en deseo y ese beso que se dieron fue suficiente para que ambos llegaran al orgasmo con el nombre del otro saliendo de sus labios.

Sus pupilas dilatas, las mejillas acaloradas y la situación no fueron de mucha ayuda para terminar ahí, se fundieron nuevamente en un beso y aunque algo temblorosos repitieron aquello de lo que sentían jamás se cansarían. Aún muy dentro de ella y sujetándola bien haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo, ambos terminarían esa "sesión de castigo" en un lugar más cómodo y ambos en igualdad de condiciones hasta que se cansaran.

Fin Flashback.

* * *

Si, debían admitir que había sido demasiado productiva esa noche, no tienen idea de cuantas veces alcanzaron lo alto juntos, solo sabían que al día siguiente estaban demasiado cansados. Yoruichi recordaba claramente haber terminado muy adolorida, ni siquiera podía caminar muy bien por lo que decidió dormir todo el día y Byakuya por primera vez le hizo compañía ausentándose todo el día en su división dejándole todo a un Renji algo pasado de copas.

* * *

Una semana paso desde aquella misión que resolvieron los tres capitanes y dos tenientes en el mundo humano y también desde que el matrimonio Kuchiki sabía que serían padres muy pronto. Era muy temprano pero cierta pareja estaba ya despierta y alistándose cada uno en su mansión, hoy era un día muy especial para todo el Seireitei y en unos minutos empezaría el ajetreado día que esperaban ansiosamente desde hace bastante tiempo.

-llego el día, hoy es la boda… nuestra boda- susurraron tanto Ichigo como Rukia mientras miraban el espejo delante de ellos.

Rukia se observaba en el espejo apreciando lo distinta que lucía ese día, este día tendría que ser un momento de cambio, un antes y un después, no se equivocó para nada cuando a los poco minutos la escena se transformó. Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando una espada atravesó su pecho llenando todo de sangre, el suelo, su ropa, todo, era su propia Zanpakuto la que la había lastimado sin embargo lo sorprendente era darse cuenta de quien la había utilizado para herirla, el reflejo de esa mujer era muy claro tras ella y cuando aquella espada se removió en su interior y después la pelinegra se encontró en el suelo, se dio cuenta de tal vez su ansiada boda no llegaría nunca.

" _El blanco kimono tradicional ya no era de ese color, se había tornado rojo ante una traición, una hermosa pelinaranja le sonreía con compasión pues no se arrepentía de nada y era el fin de esta dulce actuación"_

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado, a mi me costo un poco de trabajo escribir estos días perdonen la demora, pero ya me apure a casi terminar mi otro fic para poder ponerme a escribir este al cien por ciento. Sobre este lemon debo decir que fue difícil, muy difícil y por eso no lo hice muy fogoso, lo siento, aun con esta mente pervertida que tengo no podía imaginarme a Byakuya haciendo "eso" jajajaja admito que me era incomodo ver el capitulo de la playa por que mostraba demasiado jajajajaja

¿leyeron el manga? yo solo diré que no creo que Yhwach muera tan fácil y que fue grandioso que Aizen ayudara :D

aprovecho este espacio (si maldita publicidad jajaja) para invitarlos a que **lean un One Shot que publique** esta semana por el cumpleaños de Ichigo, ya que **no lo hice sola** **(lo trabaje con natsumivat)** fue publicado **en una cuenta** (aqui mismo en fanfiction) **de nombre "SLaiaVecaN" y el Shot se llama "Kiss me Ichigo"** , espero puedan leerlo y decirnos que les pareció.

 **Sin más que decir me gustaría saber que les pareció el capitulo, sobre todo el final y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**La historia es mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen, agregan a favoritos, dejas su hermoso comentario y sobre todo continúan con la lectura de la historia :)**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **posiblemente su corazón se rompa** a mitad de capitulo pero... en mi defensa diré " **no me maten y terminen de leerlo** "

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **natsumivat:** Lamento haberte hecho llorar, en este capitulo te darás cuenta de que paso realmente tras la escena final del capitulo anterior y no te equivocas al mencionar Hueco Mundo. Si que eres observadora 7u7 pero no diré nada al respecto sobre tu insinuación al HitsuKarin o IshiYuzu, mejor lee. Y ya era hora de que Renji tomara el cargo que merece.

 **diana carolina:** Hola! jajaja lo siento, solo diré que sigas leyendo.

 **Aly Zama:** Al freso siempre le toca lo peor y pues no supo con que cuñado se metió jajaja yo también adore que Hitsugaya tomara su versión adulta es tan 7u7... No podia evitar pensar en un hijo de Urahara que fuera como él y de ahí salio Yui, sera todo un problema esa niña jajaja y sobre el final del capitulo anterior, quítate la duda con este :)

 **8579:** ya merecía más esa pareja, espero que si te haya gustado :D

 **mary11:** Renji merecía un puesto mucho mejor que el de un teniente pero para que alguien sirviera a su cargo como uno, no vi mejor opción que Ishida (no diré nada con respecto a lo que Yuzu le dijo, eso esta a su imaginación) Yo tambien amo al Byakuya posesivo *u* y pues pobre freso pero le toco (como siempre). Te seré honesta, no me paso por la cabeza el hermano de Yoruichi, lo siento, ahora que lo has mencionado debo agregarlo a la historia un poco más porque si, es adorable ;3 Jajaja lee para quitarte la duda sobre el final del capitulo anterior pues ya tienes la actualización.

 **lovetamaki1: Respuesta a comentario del capitulo 11-** hola! Tienes razón, las AMS son unas loquillas, pero para cuando llegues a este capitulo te daras cuenta de que no solo son ellas, sino también Nell. Yo siempre he considerado a Isshin un buen padre y por lo tanto es logico que se preocupe por sus hijos, porque en esta ocasión no solo se trata de Ichigo, sino de los tres, seria muy doloroso para él perder a lo que le queda de familia, por eso actuó de esa forma con Karin y creo que es normal que de vez en cuando un padre que parece desentendido (el mio es así *-*" jajaja) en algún momento saque su lado serio y llame la atención a sus hijos. Jajajaja lamento que te sea tan dificil, mi idea inicial no era poner a Hitsugaya con Karin, pero como me lleve a toda la familia a Soul Society surgio la idea :D a mi también me pasa, pero con el ByaRuki (o cuando emparejan a Byakuya con un Ooc, no lo soporto). Esa propuesta de Ichigo fue tan linda *u* (no porque la escribi yo) fue tan él y te comprendo, el manga actual duele y más porque acaba la proxima semana ;( *shoro* Para cuando llegues aqui te daras cuenta de que si hay lemon, pero por ahora no hay para el IchiRuki ;) sobre el final... pues si, supongo que si lo fue. Gracias por seguir leyendo y dandome tu opinion *u*

* * *

 **Tan frágil como luna de papel.**

Era la noche del 21 de diciembre, la primera noche de invierno y la noche antes de la boda más esperada por todos, todas las amigas cercanas a la novia se quedarían esa noche con ella para acompañarla desde temprano ¿y porque no? Avergonzar a sus respectivas parejas un rato. Por eso mismo varias mujeres se encontraban reunidas en la espaciosa habitación de la hermana del líder del Clan, había alrededor de doce futones en el suelo y la cama de la dueña, las Shinigamis usaban Yukatas ligeros para pasar la noche mientras que las humanas una pijama de dos piezas.

Para empezar, en la habitación se encontraba Rukia, todas formaban un circulo en la habitación así que a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Orihime que sonreía de lo más contenta por las ocurrencias de las presentes, seguida de ella se encontraba Tatsuki de lo más entretenida, Karin y Yuzu veían todo con una sonrisa a su lado así como Hinamori se concentraba en una breve conversación con Riruka, Nemu y la Capitana Soi Fong, al lado de la última se encontraba Matsumoto mostrando dos botellas de Sake en las manos siendo regañada por Nanao, Isane veía todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y asentía a lo que Hiyori le decía a Kyoko que escuchaba atentamente a la rubia.

Era curioso que todas ellas estuvieran presentes, pero sería lo más parecido a la despedida de soltera que tendría la pelinegra, todo cortesía de Yoruichi que decía que se la merecía. La pelimorada ingreso a la habitación siendo seguida por sirvientes de la mansión que traían alimentos para todas las que formaban el círculo sobre los futones, la señora Kuchiki se sentó entre Kyoko y Rukia escuchando atentamente lo que decían las presentes.

-no pensé que seriamos tantas- le susurro Rukia con una leve sonrisa- pensé que solo serían Karin, Yuzu, Inoue y Arisawa.

-bueno, es para que te des cuenta de que ahora tienes más amigas- respondió con tranquilidad la morena recibiendo una mirada de la futura señora Kurosaki. Rukia sintió algo cálido en su pecho, era la primera vez que se percataba de eso.

-bien, ya que Yoruichi-san ha llegado- Matsumoto se aclaró la garganta cuando los sirvientes dejaron todo en el centro del circulo y se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras de si- demos comienzo a las confesiones- comento moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante- todas aquí dirán la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

-¿así es una despedida de soltera?- pregunto con inocencia la pelinaranja.

-por supuesto- respondió la teniente de la décima división pero solo Orihime le creyó.

-a decir verdad las del mundo humano son más emocionantes- confeso Yoruichi captando la atención de Tatasuki, Riruka y Karin- ¡ah!- exclamo contenta- así que saben a lo que me refiero- las chicas se hicieron las locas- pero haremos esto lo más sano posible- continuo- tu hermano es un amargado- susurro con molestia- solo le dije que serían unos cuantos Shinigamis y dijo que no- Matsumoto y ella pusieron semblante triste y algunas las miraron con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Cómo será la actividad que menciono teniente Matsumoto?- pregunto Rukia ignorando la decepción de ambas mujeres sin notar que hasta Riruka y Tatsuki se mostraban decepcionadas.

-ha pues, con esta hermosura- mostro una botella vacía de Sake, algunas se preguntaron de donde la había sacado- sabremos algunas cosas de las relaciones de todas las aquí presentes- varias de las presentes tragaron grueso y sobre todo se sorprendieron de ver a las mellizas Kurosaki tensarse, Matsumoto sonrió complacida- la botella va a girar, si la punta da a ustedes, ustedes deberán contestar la pregunta de a quien apunte la base- asintieron comprendiendo- pero… si no están dispuestas a desvelar esa verdad- mostro las botellas de Sake llenas- deberán tomar de esto y no se los recomiendo, no cuando mañana es la boda ¿no Rukia?- pregunto divertida.

-pero Kyoko- comenzó la pelinegra tratando de zafarse de eso.

-cierto, cierto- asintieron las gemelas- todavía no estamos en edad de tomar.

-ya son almas, no les pasara nada- se encogió de hombros Yoruichi.

-pero Yoruichi-sama usted no puede tomar- regaño la pelinegra y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la morena que entrecerró los ojos molesta.

-la Capitana Soi Fong tiene razón- asintió Rukia, porque no solo era que la morena estuviera embarazada, sino que era el hijo de su hermano, su sobrino.

-¿Cómo que no puede tomar?- pregunto Rangiku como quien no quiere a la cosa.

-no me gusta el alcohol- se excusó rápidamente- prefiero la leche.

-eso no me…

-¡bien!- exclamo más animada la pelinegra para continuar con la cosa- comencemos esto teniente Matsumoto- ya no pudiendo regresar a lo importante, la botella comenzó a girar y la boca de esta termino sobre Tatsuki siendo quien preguntaba Matsumoto.

-diablos- susurro por lo bajo la pelinegra al ver sonreír a varias de las presentes.

-bien- Matsumoto comenzaría con lo fácil para que lo picante saliera al final- Arisawa-san ¿Abarai te ha besado?- pregunto con picardía.

-no- respondió con tranquilidad- fui yo la que lo ha besado- confeso con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que todas comenzaran a tomar nota, incluso Orihime saco una libreta y escribió "yo doy el primer paso" la botella dio vuelta nuevamente y fue el turno de preguntar a Nanao.

-Nanao-san- Karin se aclaró la garganta- ¿es cierto que tiene una relación incestuosa con el Capitán Comandante?- la pregunta sorprendió a todas y Nanao se sonrojo levemente.

-es cierto que el Capitán comandante y yo somos familia de sangre- confeso- él es mi tío, es hermano de mi padre- continuo- pero no tenemos el tipo de relación que todos creen- algunas suspiraron aburridas y Orihime escribió en su cuaderno "no tener relación con familiares"- así que no, no tengo una relación incestuosa con el Capitán Comandante.

-Inoue Orihime- llamo Nemu ya que era su turno de preguntar- ¿a copulado con el Espada Ulquiorra Cifer?- pregunto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Hinamori, Rukia y algunas otras se sonrojaron ante la pregunta, Tatsuki analizaba a su amiga esperando una respuesta y la vio sonreír haciendo que algunas más se sonrojaran.

-Nemu-san, lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea de que está preguntando- algunas cayeron al suelo y Hiyori le grito en la cara.

-¡que si te has acostado con el idiota ese!

-¿acostarme? Si ¿Qué no lo recuerdan?- algunas abrieron la boca con sorpresa- cuando nos convirtieron en niños- Tatsuki miro a su amiga sin saber que decir ¡hasta siendo niños! Esos dos habían…- dormimos en mi habitación, Tatsuki-chan, tu estuviste con nosotros hasta que nos dormimos- regaño molesta y todas suspiraron.

-supongo que ese es un no teniente Kurotsuchi- respondió la humana de cabello negro.

-¡vaya!- comento sorprendida la pelinegra Kurosaki- me toco nuevamente- sonrió emocionada- Isane-san- la aludida la miro sin ningún temor a la pregunta que pudiera realizar- ¿Por qué mantiene en secreto su relación con…?- fue ahí cuando la de cabello lila puso cara de espanto y todas la miraron sorprendidas ¿Cómo que tenía pareja?- ¿…con- repitió dando suspenso- el Capitán Hisagi?- todas soltaron un grito unánime, bueno, al menos las que si demuestran más sus emociones.

-eso…- la pobre Capitana se veía sonrojada- ¿Cómo lo supo Teniente Kurosaki?

-aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas- respondió rudamente- responda.

-bueno… es solo porque no quiero que nadie lo sepa- concluyo con tranquilidad.

-¿no quieres?- pregunto Matsumoto- o es Shuhei quien no quiere que se sepa- su tono de voz se volvió amenazante porque si el maldito mujeriego quería ocultar la relación para que pudiera seguir haciendo de las suyas y lastimara a Isane, se las vería con ella.

-¡no!- exclamo ofendida- soy yo la que no quiere que se sepa porque no estoy preparada para hacerlo oficial.

-¿el Capitán Hisagi quiere hacerlo oficial?- pregunto Soi Fong pareciéndole interesante la cosa.

-si- asintió sonrojada- pero… no estoy muy convencida todavía, él es muy…

-mujeriego- suspiraron Yoruichi y Matsumoto, Orihime escribió en esta ocasión "mantén la relación en secreto".

-Oh- Hiyori sonrió con malicia al ver que podía preguntar, mostro su colmillo y con su mirada logro tensar a la persona en cuestión- Kurosaki Yuzu…- Karin miro con pena a su hermana- ¿Qué se traen tú y el Quincy no Quincy ese?- algunas asintieron emocionadas por la pregunta y otras miraron raro a la rubia ante la forma en que hizo la pregunta.

-ah pues…- movía nerviosa sus manos- pues… soy su alumna- respondió no muy convencida y la mirada amenazante que le dio la rubia la hizo estremecerse- pero comenzamos a salir hace un año- se cubrió el rostro como si intentara esquivar un golpe, todas se quedaron calladas, las que ya lo sabían sonrieron complacidas y otras se sorprendieron, en esta ocasión la pelinaranja escribió "sal con tu maestro".

-Riruka…- susurro Rukia complacida y la pelirosa la miro con mala cara- ¿Quién es Kei realmente en tu vida?

-un amigo- respondió sin ningún ápice de duda.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-tu preguntaste sobre Kei, no sobre el hombre que yo conocía.

-así que por eso Haru se le parece tanto- los rostros se movían de la pelirosa a la pelinegra y viceversa- quiere decir que mi teniente- recalco las últimas dos palabras haciendo fruncir el ceño a la pelirosada- es tu difunto esposo, Iida Kentaro y padre de Haru- Riruka no lo negó, simplemente hizo un sonido ofendida.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- pregunto Hinamori con tristeza.

-porque ese no es el hombre del que me enamore, así de simple- corto de una buena vez notando como Inoue escribía en su libreta, nadie sabía que hacia escribiendo, pero esta vez anoto "ten al padre de tu hijo enfrente y no le digas nada".

-parece que esta vez soy yo quien pregunta- sonrió Isane con malicia, algunas se sorprendieron de como miraba a Karin- Karin-san, me gustaría saber si el método anticonceptivo que le he dado ha funcionado bien- sonrió con dulzura y algunas miraron a Karin muy directamente haciendo que los colores subieran al rostro de la pelinegra.

-¡que de esto no se entere Ichi-nii!- exclamo rápidamente- y si, Capitana Isane, ha funcionado, de otra forma usted lo sabría, ni siquiera sé porque lo ha preguntado.

-bueno, usted delato mi relación, es lo justo- algunas rieron de lo lindo al ver como Isane no era tan santa como decía ser, la pelinaranja escribió "si alguien dice tu secreto di el de esa persona, PD: usa métodos anticonceptivos para no sé qué".

-¡sí!- exclamo emocionada Orihime al ver que podría preguntar- Capitana Soi Fong- sonrió dulcemente- ¿Cómo acepto casarse con Urahara-san?- la pelinegra al inicio no entendió la pregunta- tengo entendido que lo rechazo muchas veces y de un día para el otro Urahara-san estaba muy contento porque la había convencido- todas miraban expectantes a la pelinegra y esta se sonrojo en extremo, Yoruichi ahora puso mayor atención, ella tampoco sabía cómo es que su amigo la había convencido.

-pues…- pensó rápido en algo convincente pero que no dijera toda la verdad- siendo honesta me tomo desprevenida- respondió con tranquilidad tratando de contener su sonrojo- yo no estaba dispuesta a casarme, fue de esos momentos en que no sabía ni que decía- algunas comprendieron que seguro era por el estado en que termino su cuerpo tras el parto-me pregunto y cuando me entere le había dicho que si- termino avergonzada, todas creyeron de inmediato, todas excepto dos locas que olían chisme del bueno a Kilómetros, léase Yoruichi y Matsumoto, quienes no dejaron de mirarla, la pelinaranja escribió "di no a las preguntas cuando no estés en tus cinco sentidos"

La Capitana pelinegra sintió sus miradas, pero nunca, ni porque la torturaran diría como es que ese idiota había conseguido un sí de su parte para que se casara con él. El recuerdo de ambos sudorosos, acalorados con la temperatura al máximo, respirando con dificultad, completamente desnudos y unidos a punto de llegar al orgasmo había sido un momento de debilidad muy grande que el idiota había aprovechado a la perfección, ni siquiera sabía lo que decía hasta después de que alcanzaron la cima.

-bueno, sigamos con esto- comento Kyoko con una sonrisa girando la botella.

-me toca- suspiro complacida Riruka mirando a Yoruichi- mi pregunta es sencilla, ¿está embarazada?- Rukia y Soi Fong suspiraron derrotadas.

-si- respondió la morena- da igual que lo sepan- tranquilizo a las pelinegras que si lo sabían- pronto se notaría- se dirigió a Rukia- y menos mal te casas mañana porque no quiero verme como una vaca usando Kimono- algunas rieron ante la referencia- créeme que matare a tu hermano si surge algo importante y tengo que usar un Kimono, él tiene la culpa de todo- susurro tétrica y lamentándose al mismo tiempo.

-pero Yoruichi-san- le miro mal Orihime- un bebé es de dos, también es culpa suya- la pelimorada desvió el rostro molesta, algunas supieron que el bebé no le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era lo que le haría a su cuerpo y Soi Fong y Riruka comprendían perfectamente su pesar, hay partes del cuerpo femenino que no vuelven a ser como antes, en esta ocasión Inoue escribió "acepta tu responsabilidad como futura madre".

-oh dulce venganza- susurro con malicia Tatsuki, aunque la verdad su pregunta no había sido tan mala- Matsumoto-san ¿Cuál es el motivo de que no tenga pareja?

-¿eh?- exclamo sorprendida-que venganza tan aburrida- suspiro con pesadez- pues es fácil, el hombre que amaba murió hace muchos años ¿no lo recuerdas? Tu estuviste ahí para verlo morir- respondió con tranquilidad pero todas sabían que le dolía…y mucho. Orihime escribió esta vez "si el amor de tu vida muere… ¿debes olvidarte del amor?"

-Teniente Kurotsuchi- llamo Rukia- ¿Cómo inicio su relación con el oficial Ayasegawa?

-eso es sencillo Capitana Kuchiki- comenzó la pelinegra- un día se acercó a mí para consultar unas cuantas cosas, supongo que me vio algo interesante ya que empezó a aparecer más seguido en la duodécima división y un día que me dijo que era hermosa a lo que yo respondí que él no lo era- hizo una pausa- me dijo que quería algo conmigo con un rostro ofendido, lo rechace y se volvió muy insistente- culmino con tranquilidad- de ahí que ahora estemos juntos.

-muy bien…- comento Karin, así que esa relación había empezado rechazando a Yumichika, la pelinaranja escribió "hazte la difícil y da en el ego"- sigamos con esto.

-teniente Hinamori ¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado con el Capitán Izuru?- pregunto Yoruichi con picardía.

-¿lejos?- pregunto sonrojada- pues…- jugueteo con sus manos y algunas pensaron lo más fuerte- una vez le robe un beso en los labios- susurro finalmente y algunas suspiraron como enamoradas, Orihime no escribió nada en esta ocasión ya que era lo mismo que con Tatsuki "dar el primer paso"-Kyoko-chan ¿estas interesada en alguien?- pregunto cuándo fue el turno de interrogar a la pelinegra menor, Rukia frunció el ceño, Kyoko aún era muy joven para esas andadas.

-no- respondió con tranquilidad y complació a su hermana mayor.

-Hiyori-san- llamo Yuzu con una sonrisa vengativa- ¿Cuál es el momento más excitante en el que ha tenido un encuentro sexual con Hirako-san?- algunas abrieron la boca sorprendidas ante la pregunta hecha por la más "inocente" de las Kurosaki, todas se pusieron en alerta esperando a que Hiyori se lanzara sobre la castaña, pero no lo hizo, a final de cuentas ya todos sabían de su relación con Hirako.

-supongo que aquella ocasión cuando éramos niños y estábamos en la mansión Shiba- respondió aburrida, algunas se sonrojaron y otras negaron reprobatoriamente ya que seguían sin consentir que esos dos se hubieran acalorado mientras eran niños. Inoue no quiso escribir nada sobre eso, ella jamás en la vida tendría esa situación ya que no era una niña y no lo vio necesario.

-hasta que fue tu turno Rukia- comento emocionada la pelirosa- es fácil esta pregunta ¿has estado con un hombre?- pregunto divertida y la pelinegra se sonrojo.

-no…- susurro bajito y era por eso que le aterraba saber que pasaría la noche del día siguiente, seguro que ella e Ichigo… ella y él tendrían… casi le salía humo de las orejas de solo pensarlo. Orihime escribió por ultimo "virgen hasta el matrimonio" sonrió complacida por esa última anotación, todas aquellas notas las había hecho para saber cómo llegar a Ulquiorra y que hacer en ciertos casos.

-Ichigo lo disfrutara bastante- comento Yoruichi burlona avergonzando a la de ojos violetas.

-si, a ellos les encantan vírgenes- continúo Matsumoto.

-te daremos unos cuantos consejos- Yoruichi le sonrió complacida.

-si Rukia, no puedes ir al matadero sin arma- comento Karin.

Y de esta forma continuaron haciendo preguntas entre ellas desvelando algunas verdades, le dieron consejos a la pelinegra que a pesar de avergonzarse los tomaba en cuenta para no decepcionar a Ichigo y Matsumoto termino tomándose sola el Sake ya que ninguna había querido guardar un secreto, total, estaban en confianza, nada saldría de ahí aunque ahora no podrían evitar mirarse entre ellas de otra forma o incluso a sus parejas. A media noche decidieron dormir, todo había empezado a las ocho de la noche por órdenes de Byakuya para que no durmieran tan tarde y Rukia estuviera en perfectas condiciones al día siguiente.

Todas se acomodaron en su futon correspondiente exceptuando a Kyoko que se fue a su habitación y Yoruichi que por algún motivo que no comprendía deseaba sentirse segura en los brazos de su esposo esa noche. Orihime le pidió a la Kuchiki dormir con ella, obviamente Rukia acepto con una sonrisa, no sabía porque el hecho de que la pelinaranja se lo pidiera la hacía sentirse más tranquila, tal vez los nervios de lo que sucedería al día siguiente o quien sabe, solo que se sentía feliz de tener a su lado a su primer amiga y posiblemente la mejor de todas, ambas estaban acostadas de lado para mirar a la otra.

-¿todo bien Kuchiki-san?- pregunto la hermosa pelinaranja.

-es solo que estoy algo nerviosa, quiero que todo salga bien mañana y…- Rukia se sorprendió de verse rodeada por un cálido abrazo de parte de Orihime.

-todo saldrá bien mañana, es tu día y con Kurosaki-kun mereces encontrar la felicidad.

-Inoue- susurro conteniendo las lágrimas y respondiendo al abrazo de la joven- yo… nunca pude disculparme contigo.

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?- pregunto confundida.

-tú estabas enamorada de Ichigo y yo… yo llegue a arruinar todo- no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas corrieran veloces pero sintió como la pelinaranja la abrazaba con más fuerza y sonreía en su oído.

-yo no estoy molesta, mi amor por Kurosaki-kun cambio desde que estuve en Las Noches, es cierto que lo amaba aun cuando luchamos contra Yhwach, pero la verdad es que siempre supe que ustedes terminarían juntos, los ojos de Kurosaki-kun se iluminaban con tan solo verte y yo fui tan feliz cuando me di cuenta de que quería verlos juntos.

-pero…

-no hay peros- regaño con un tono de reprimenda- soy honesta, sentía celos de ti porque yo no lograba en Kurosaki-kun lo que tu hacías en segundos- Rukia asintió con comprensión, seguro que la pelinaranja enfrento eso sola- pero… ver que mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo se amaban con locura y ahora unirán sus vidas- hizo una pausa- esa es la mayor felicidad que podría obtener.

-Inoue… gracias- menciono cuando se separaron, pudo ver la sonrisa cálida de la pelinaranja y un brillo de alegría sincera en sus ojos- me siento un poco más tranquila ahora.

-entonces Kuchiki-san hay que dormir, en unas cuantas horas será el gran día y estoy tan emocionada de verte con tu Kimono de boda- exclamo soñadora haciendo reír a la pelinegra.

Ambas jóvenes durmieron con una sonrisa en los labios abrazadas la una a la otra, porque ahora era cuando sabían que su lazo era tan fuerte que sería inquebrantable, ambas habían conseguido a una mejor amiga irremplazable y en el proceso alguien en quien apoyarse en los peores momentos, ninguna de las dos permitiría que la otra cayera y se protegerían mutuamente de cualquier enemigo, incluso si fuera de las personas que aman.

* * *

En la habitación del matrimonio Kuchiki todo estaba completamente callado, ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada por lo que dormían con tranquilidad. Cuando Yoruichi había ingresado a la habitación Byakuya leía unos cuantos informes, se sorprendió de verla entrar ya que pensó que ella dormiría donde su hermana, más fue su sorpresa cuando al prepararse para dormir ella se abrazó a él, no quiso preguntar nada, últimamente ella lo abrazaba demasiado y aunque le gustara temía que fuera por algo malo.

Por los accesos de aire entraba el mismo refrescando el lugar acompañado de dos sombras que se movieron sigilosas ingresando a la habitación. El espejo pudo reflejar a dos personas de aspecto albino, cabello blanco, tez pálida y ojos rojos. Ambas personas se acercaron a la cama donde el matrimonio descansaba con tranquilidad, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca vieron con alegría brillar una de las muñecas del pelinegro y uno de los tobillos de la morena.

-están listos- susurro uno con voz y aspecto masculino.

-ya lo veo- respondió la de aspecto femenino.

-y tenemos premio- sonrió alegre el albino mirando a la pelimorada.

-esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos- una tercera figura se apareció a sus espaldas- ¿no Kazuma?

-tienes razón Kasumi- respondió un apuesto peliblanco.

-no se ni siquiera porque nos hiciste venir a todos- renegó una hermosa peliazul.

-¿ella tendrá el sacrificio?- pregunto emocionada una pelirosa.

-servirá para asustarlos- comento un pelinegro de ojos morados- ya que si hacemos un trato con Kuchiki no perderá a su hijo y nosotros tendremos de él lo que realmente necesitamos.

-sí, uno que ese idiota no pueda descartar, Den-sama lo convencerá.

-eres tan banal- comento otro peliblanco pero este de ojos azules.

-¿no crees que es el momento de cobrarnos lo que Urahara Kisuke hizo con nosotros?- pregunto Kasumi.

-si… es el momento, nos tomó por sorpresa, nunca imagine que llegaríamos a este día, Kazuya- llamo al pelinegro- ¿Qué edad tiene el hijo de la mujer que te tiene tan interesado?

-un año.

-y pensar que apenas hace unos minutos estaba perdiendo a la criatura- comento sorprendida la peliazul.

-bueno, perdimos un año y medio- comento Den- es hora de recuperarlo.

-y cobrarlo con intereses- culmino el peliblanco de ojos azules.

-vámonos- ordeno Kazuma- el show debe comenzar en unas horas… Mitsuo, encárgate de la humana, Inoue Orihime- al terminar de decir eso, ocho de las personas que habían aparecido se marcharon sin dejar rastro, solo aquel de cabello blanco y ojos azules esperaba en la habitación del matrimonio Kuchiki.

-entérense de esto Shinigamis, los Nido Shinimashita hemos regresado- susurro con una sonrisa arrogante y salió de la habitación, justo en ese momento Byakuya abrió los ojos y busco alerta cualquier cosa extraña, no noto nada pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, ya que por varios minutos no había podido despertar por más que su cuerpo se lo pedía.

* * *

A las seis de la mañana Orihime despertó con un único propósito, ir al baño y tomar agua, observo a Rukia dormir de lo más relajada, sonrió ante eso y después se sentó en la cama, miro a su alrededor, todas dormían aun y tuvo que esquivar los futones para llegar a la salida, no tardo nada en el baño y camino por los vacíos pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki, el sol recién estaba por salir así que las personas del servicio aun tardarían en aparecer. Llego a la cocina y sirvió un poco de agua que estaba en una jarra.

Observo por una ventana para apreciar el jardín, sonrió levemente, había llegado el invierno pero parecía que sería un lindo día, mantuvo su mirada fija en ese lugar hasta que algo se movió y la hizo girar. Se quejó del dolor cuando su espalda choco contra la encimera de la cocina, su vaso cayó al suelo rompiéndose y cortando un poco sus pies descalzos mezclando el agua con un poco de su sangre, la pelinaranja estaba aterrada ante la presencia que tenía delante, era un hombre muy guapo, de cabello blanco y hermosos ojos azules pero no quitaba que su presión espiritual la aterrara por completo.

Su boca era cubierta por una de las manos del peliblanco que la fulminaba con la mirada, ella quería gritar y sus ojos lo reflejaban, no tenía ni siquiera sus horquillas con ella, nunca los había visto tan de cerca, pero sabía quién era él, un Nido Shinimashita, tenía que huir de ahí. Con su mano derecha trato de quitar la que impedía que hablara y con la izquierda estaba dispuesta a forcejear.

-Inoue Orihime- hablo el apuesto hombre y ella no supo porque su voz la hizo quedar embelesada- tengo una misión para ti- ella dejo de forcejear sin saber realmente porque lo hacía- quiero que para el medio día apuñales a Kuchiki Rukia con su propia Zanpakuto- ordeno fríamente y eso la hizo regresar a la realidad, volvió a forcejear y cuando el retiro su mano vio la oportunidad perfecta para gritar.

Abrió la boca para que su grito se escuchara en toda la mansión de ser posible sin embargo los labios del peliblanco se lo impidieron, se quedó completamente quieta, tal vez este no era su primer beso, Ishida se había llevado aquello cuando ambos estuvieron a punto de corresponderse, pero que este hombre la besara la hizo sentir completa desesperación. Cuando aquel hombre introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, Orihime comenzó a escuchar una y otra vez "apuñalaras a Kuchiki Rukia con su propia Zanpakuto".

Inoue estaba segura de que no lo haría, ¿Qué ganaba ese hombre con ordenárselo? Ella no seguiría sus órdenes, jamás sería capaz de lastimar a alguien tan preciado para ella y fue entonces que recordó algo, los Shinimashitas no son cualquier persona, ¿Qué tal si… aquello que él le dijera lo cumpliría? Soltó un quejido aterrada tratando inultamente de alejarse. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos cuando aquel hombre levanto un poco la playera de su pijama para acariciar su vientre e ir subiendo lentamente, se horrorizo cuando sintió tan cerca el contacto de ese hombre en su pecho. El rostro de Ulquiorra la bombardeo y con ello el último consejo que había anotado en su libreta esa noche "llegar virgen hasta el matrimonio".

Lloraba mientras sentía como aquel hombre la apegaba hacia sí, ella no quería eso, recordó lo que Riruka una vez le conto que le había hecho del líder de los Shinimashitas, seguramente querían hacerle lo mismo a ella, no lo deseaba, si había alguien a quien se entregaría de esa forma no era este hombre de ojos azules, la única persona que venía a su mente era alguien de unos hermosos aunque algo tristes, ojos color esmeralda. Sintió su último consejo perdido hasta que para su suerte las personas del servicio aparecieron en la cocina y la encontraron tirada respirando con dificultad y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿se encuentra bien señorita?- pregunto Akira al verla tan mal.

-es… estoy bien- le sonrió- es solo que rompí el vaso y me siento culpable por eso.

-no se preocupe, no fue su intención- le sonrió cálidamente- lo mejor sería que durmiera otro poco, aún faltan unas horas para que todo se ponga de cabeza.

-tienes razón Akira-san, creo que necesito dormir- se puso de pie y sin importarle estar lastimada de los pies camino hasta llegar a una puerta, ingreso y se encerró en lo que parecía ser el baño. Pego su espalda en la puerta y se dejó caer con lágrimas en los ojos.

Había tenido miedo, mucho miedo, quería gritar lo mucho que le había desagradado que ese hombre la tocara tan vulgarmente, el contacto de su fría piel con la de ella aún estaba tan fresco en su persona. Realmente estaba agradecida de que Akira llegara a la cocina, no quería ni pensar como habrían terminado las cosas si ella no aparecía para ahuyentar al Shinimashita. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle horriblemente y dirigió sus manos a cada lado de está tratando inútilmente de contener e dolor.

-¿Qué es esto que siento?- pregunto confundida y la orden de lastimar a su amiga con su propia espada la bombardeo nuevamente, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces- yo no voy a hacer eso, jamás podría lastimar a Kuchiki-san, ella es mi amiga, hoy es su boda no entiendo- continuo negando con la cabeza y repitiéndose a sí misma que no lo haría- yo no voy a lastimar a Kuchiki-san… al medio día yo no la apuñalare por la espalda, al medio día la vere vestida para la boda con una sonrisa y estaré ahí para felicitarla y…- sus ojos se volvieron opacos y miro hacia el frente- apuñalare a Kuchiki-san hasta matarla- sonrió sádicamente y un golpe en el pasillo de fuera la hizo reaccionar.

¿Qué había dicho? ¡No! Ella no, no podría, no lastimaría a su amiga, que alguien le dijera que no lo haría, por favor. Sollozo desconsolada en el baño donde repetidas ocasiones se decía no hacerlo y a los pocos segundos sus ojos cambiaban y decía que lo haría. La respiración le estaba fallando demasiado, sobre todo cuando se daba cuenta de lo que decía y pensaba, no quería lastimar a Rukia, ella se decía que la protegería de todos pero… ¿acaso podría defenderla de sí misma?

-Ulquiorra…- susurro con dolor- ayúdame por favor-Aunque lo dijo sabía que el Espada no llegaría hasta más tarde, solo esperaba que lo hiciera a tiempo para que aquellos deseos de querer cumplir lo que le habían ordenado, no se volvieran realidad.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las once y media, todas las Shinigamis y las humanas ya vestían para la ocasión con hermosos Kimonos de distintos estilos y colores que las hacían lucir más hermosas de lo que ya eran. Algunas ya se habían adelantado al templo para terminar de ultimar detalles, las Kurosaki se habían ido a la mansión Shiba para ver a su hermano que estaba igual o más nervioso que la novia, la cual ya estaba terminando de arreglarse y en este momento solo se encontraban con ella Yoruichi y Orihime acomodando todo en su lugar.

-bien- sonrió complacida la morena- has quedado perfecta.

-luces hermosa Kuchiki-san- Orihime contenía las lágrimas al mirarla.

-¿en serio? Yo quiero verme…- comento tratando de girarse para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación.

-¡no!- exclamaron Yoruichi y la pelinaranja impidiendo que lo hiciera.

-todavía no acabamos con el maquillaje- continuo la morena al ver duda en la cara de la pelinegra.

-bien…- suspiro derrotada dejándolas continuar- por cierto- miro hacia su cama para observar a Sode no Shirayuki enfundada- ¿puedo llevarla?- señalo su Zanpakuto haciendo que las otras dos miraran ahí, ni Yoruichi ni Rukia se percataron como la pelinaranja se estremeció mirando hacia ahí horrorizada.

-es tu boda, si algo surge tendrás a muchos Shinigamis para actuar en ese momento- le restó importancia Yoruichi- pero si te tranquiliza, yo la tendré conmigo y me mantendré a tu lado en lo que me sea posible- le sonrió cálidamente y la pelinegra asintió- bien, ya estas lista- comento completamente satisfecha con el resultado.

-perfecta- culmino Orihime cuando termino de colocar un poco de brillo en los labios de la joven.

-ahora puedes verte- la morena giro a Rukia que se sorprendió ante su reflejo, no se reconoció para nada. El hermoso Kimono del color de la nieve acentuaba su tez clara y resaltaba por completo sus exóticos ojos violetas, su cabello estaba recogido un poco dejando unos rebeldes mechones entornando su rostro así como el que siempre se ponía a mitad de su rostro y el velo cubría abombochado su cabeza, un poco de maquillaje daba más volumen a sus ojos y el rosa de sus labios complementaban el cuadro, definitivamente se veía hermosa.

-vaya…- susurro sorprendía.

-bien… iré por unas cuantas cosas más y podremos irnos- la pelimorada salió de la habitación mientras Rukia seguía embelesada observándose, no podía creer que la persona del espejo fuera ella y por lo tanto no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al borde de las lágrimas.

-hoy es la boda… nuestra boda- susurro contenta, ¡se casaría! Con Ichigo, el hombre que irremediablemente una noche no solo le robo sus poderes, sino también el corazón, estuvo tentada a llorar pero no quiso arruinar el trabajo de su cuñada y amiga.

Mientras Rukia se observaba asombrada, Orihime comenzó a hiperventilar, sentía su corazón latir más rápido y como la sangre quemaba sus venas, sus ojos se tornaron opacos, sin brillo, sonrió con compasión y se acercó a la Zanpakuto de la novia que no se enteraba, la tomo con cuidado y la desenfundo. La pelinaranja se movió a paso firme hacia la hermosa pelinegra, se colocó tras ella permitiéndole ver su reflejo a la mujer que finalmente cayo en cuenta de ella cuando con un ágil movimiento atravesó el cuerpo de la pequeña Shinigami atravesándola hasta llegar al otro lado, justo bajo el pecho.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver como Orihime la miraba, en el reflejo noto como el hermoso Kimono se pintaba de rojo velozmente así como también que un poco de sangre salía de su boca. Sentir la sangre subiendo hacia su garganta no era muy distinto de lo que ha sentido al luchar contra el noveno espada, ni a cuando Grimmjow la ataco de sorpresa… pero esto, esto era más parecido a cuando Yhwach quería matar a Ichigo, porque salir herida era por alguien querido a ella, solo que no espero que sería Orihime la que la atacara.

A la pelinaranja no le basto con atravesarla, removió la espada en el interior y la pelinegra ya no pudo mantenerse de pie, respiraba con dificultad tratando de encontrar la mirada de su amiga, abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verla sonreír… pero sus ojos, esos no eran los ojos de su amiga y unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por sus hermosos ojos violetas. Orihime saco la Zanpakuto del cuerpo de la chica y le sonrió sádicamente hasta que el brillo regreso a sus ojos.

Inoue se sentía desorientada y su cabeza dolía horrores, noto que sostenía algo en su mano por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia ahí notando que tenía una Zanpakuto, pero no era eso lo importante, lo importante era que estaba bañada de rojo al igual que sus manos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y con horror miro al frente, se encontró con una Rukia tirada en el suelo completamente pálida, el velo fuera de lugar, el Kimono bañado de sangre al igual que un charco de la misma formándose a su alrededor.

-¡Kuchiki-san!- grito con horror al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, cubrió su boca con sus manos y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar para mojar sus mejillas- yo no…

-Inoue…- susurro con dificultad la pelinegra.

-yo no quería…- dijo entre un sollozo y en eso reparo que debía hacer algo, debía curar a su amiga, tomo las horquillas que estaban acomodadas en una parte del Kimono que usaba y alzo la mano- Soten Kissh…- Rukia pudo observar como la pelinaranja caía hacia adelante y cerraba los ojos en el proceso.

Se sintió tan indefensa y preocupada al notar como un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules tomo de la cintura a la pelinaranja para que no cayera al suelo. Lo había visto, aquella ocasión en que Karin casi pierde la vida, era uno de los que retenía a Ichigo de ayudar a su hermana. La pelinegra trato de ponerse de pie pero la herida que había recibido le hacía perder mucha sangre, un color morado se comenzaba a notar bajo sus ojos al igual que sus labios se volvían oscuros y bañados en sangre.

-parece ser que la princesa quería arreglar todo- comento con burla- esa no fue la orden que le di así que tuve que intervenir- comento con tono reprobatorio.

-tu…

-¿yo?

-tu… la… obligas…te- un poco de sangre la hizo toser y con eso que más sangre saliera de la herida haciéndola soltar un quejido de dolor.

-por supuesto- admitió con una sonrisa- quería ver como reaccionaba la novia al verse traicionada por la mujer que alguna vez amo a tu futuro esposo, es una pena que notaras que era controlada- por la mente de Rukia cruzaron dos pensamientos "idiota" y "se nota que le gusta el drama"- pero…- su tono de voz que hasta ahora había sido juguetón se tornó serio y dejo caer con brusquedad el cuerpo de Orihime para que se bañara de sangre- no todos pensaran lo mismo cuando vean esta escena- sonrió de tal forma que la pelinegra se estremeció- vamos querida, que será divertido ver como Kurosaki Ichigo pierde la cabeza al saber que la mujer que ama está muerta- eso fue lo último que escucho la Kuchiki antes de que todo se volviera negro y soltara su ultimo respiro.

-Ichigo…- susurro con dolor por última vez.

* * *

Varias personas se encontraban reunidas en el templo de los nobles, se escuchaban muchos cuchicheos y cierto pelinaranja tenía cara de pocos amigos, era tarde, ya tenía más de una hora que la ceremonia debió comenzar y Rukia nunca apareció, no sabía que pensar al respecto, ahora todos lo veía como si lo hubieran dejado plantado y eso le estaba molestando, sobre todo por los nobles que le sonreían burlones.

-Ichi- nii- susurro con tristeza Karin, no sabía que pasaba, Rukia no se arrepentiría y mucho menos dejaría en mal a Ichigo.

-Onii-chan yo…

-déjenlo, estoy bien, confió en Rukia y seguramente algo muy grande sucedió, ni siquiera Byakuya, Yoruichi-san o Inoue están aquí, debe ser por algo importante- se mostraba en cierto punto tranquilo pero desde hacía un rato se sentía inquieto y no por lo que todos pensaban.

-si tal vez sea como en el occidente- comento con una sonrisa Tatsuki acercándose a ellos- recuerda que a las novias siempre se les hace tarde.

-para mí que Kuchiki-san se dio cuenta de que no lo vales Ichigo- comento Keigo con superioridad.

-ignóralo, seguro es como dice Arisawa-san- Mizuiro golpeo a su amigo sin apartar la mirada de su celular que parecía tener señal en todo lugar que estaba.

-Rukia jamás te dejaría plantado- se acercó Renji acompañado de su teniente.

-Kuchiki-san no es de esas personas.

-pero si no llega yo me caso contigo Itzigo- sonrió encantadora la Espada acompañada de un muy molesto Grimmjow y un distanciado Ulquiorra.

-solo queda esperar otro poco- comento Sado.

-y pensar que llevo parada quien sabe cuánto tiempo- se quejó Riruka.

-es extraño que la Capitana Kuchiki no aparezca, tampoco está el Capitán Kuchiki- susurro Kei al lado de la pelirosa mientras sostenía a Haru en brazos.

-bien, esperemos un poco más y si no llega iré a investigar- finalizo Renji pero en ese momento uno de los sirvientes de la casa Kuchiki apareció y se inclinó ante Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-sama- comenzó el hombre con un tono de voz que no auguraba nada bueno, Ichigo se estremeció por completo pensando lo peor- Kuchiki Rukia-sama no va a llegar- todos pensaron que era por dejarlo plantado, pero Ichigo sintió distinto eso, era como si Rukia ya no pudiera llegar… y eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera dolorosamente- hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero… Kuchiki Rukia-sama está muerta- esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza del pelinaranja, Ishida y Renji notaron que se puso muy pálido y lo sujetaron para que no cayera.

Todos estaban impactados por la noticia, Yuzu ahogo un gritito mientras lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, Karin se quedó quieta esperando la reacción de su hermano que parecía no poder reaccionar. La habitación se quedó en silencio, no podían creer lo que ese hombre decía, se suponía que Rukia solamente se estaba arreglando ¿Cómo podría estar muerta? Yuzu y Karin la habían visto horas antes así como varias de las shinigamis y la pelinegra lucía bien.

Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki y las gemelas se horrorizaron cuando vieron a Ichigo caer al suelo respirando con dificultad mientras tocaba su pecho, estaba pálido, mucho, comenzó a hiperventilar dolorosamente y tanto Renji como Ishida pensaron que se desmayaría ahí mismo, sin embargo el pelinaranja trataba de mantener la calma y con ayuda de sus amigos se puso de pie.

-debo ir con ella- pidió, los de la séptima división desaparecieron en un Shunpo llevando consigo al pelinaranja que no podía hacer uso de su cuerpo eficientemente.

Los más cercanos a los novios también se fueron a un solo lugar, la mansión Kuchiki. Cuando los tres llegaron al jardín de la mansión notaron todo tan callado y oscuro, Renji e Ishida ayudaron al pelinaranja a caminar hasta ingresar a la mansión, no sabían exactamente a donde ir, pero cuando sintieron el Riatsu inestable de Byakuya se dirigieron rápidamente a la habitación de la pelinegra, al llegar al lugar se encontraron con Akira en la puerta que parecía haber llorado bastante.

-Kurosaki Ichigo-sama- dijo con la voz rota- ella… ella está adentro…- soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y el pelinaranja siguió su camino.

Los tres Shinigamis vieron la escena con dolor, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro sintieron como el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba por completo al ver delante. En la cama descansaba un cuerpo y a su lado estaba un hombre de elegante porte con el semblante destrozado, cuando sintió las miradas sobre su persona giro para encontrarse con su antiguo teniente, el Quincy y… con un destrozado Kurosaki Ichigo que no reaccionaba.

-Byakuya…- nombro el joven cuando sus amigos lo acercaron lo suficiente, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y todos pudieron percatarse de como apretaba los puños y la mandíbula conteniendo lo que sentía. Ichigo les indico a sus amigos que lo llevaran al lado de la joven y la vio, sin color, no respiraba, estaba aún manchada de sangre y estaba sin vida… muerta.

Los ojos del pelinaranja se humedecieron por completo, con pasos lentos se sentó en la cama de la joven y extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de la chica. Byakuya salió rápidamente de la habitación, no estaba listo para ver esa imagen una vez más, él ya había visto morir a la persona que amaba, no quería ver el dolor de Ichigo por vivir lo mismo, no soportaría contener el dolor de su perdida. Renji estaba destrozado completamente pero debía ser fuerte y decidió dejar a Ishida acompañando al pelinaranja para seguir a su anterior Capitán.

-Ru…Ru…kia…- susurro con dolor al sentirla tan fría a su tacto, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar para correr por sus mejillas.

No entendía nada ¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Quién sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida a su luz? Ella no podía morir, tenía que seguir a su lado, tenía que regañarlo, sonreírle, tenía muchas cosas aun que hacer con él. Noto perfectamente como aun había rastros de como luciría posiblemente con el traje de novia, apretó los puños con dolor y se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de la pelinegra para gritar y llorar. Ishida trataba de mantener la calma, pero le era tan difícil escuchar a su mejor amigo llorar de esa forma.

-no puedes estar muerta…- dijo entre sollozos- llegaste a mi vida para parar la lluvia y ahora la estas trayendo de vuelta, ¡hazte responsable!- grito con la voz completamente rota- ¿Cómo se supone que debo seguir sin ti…?- se levantó un poco solo para abrazarla con dolor e impotencia, se suponía que debía ser el día de su boda no el de la muerte de ella- Rukia… no me dejes por favor…- suplico abrazándola con fuerza e Ishida no pudo evitar que en sus ojos se juntaran varias lágrimas.

* * *

-Capitán Kuchiki…- llamo Renji cuando lo alcanzo y ambos entraron a la habitación del pelinegro- ¿Cómo… como paso esto?- pregunto tratando de contener las lágrimas. Noto en la cama a una inconsciente Yoruichi que respiraba con dificultad y se quejaba por momentos.

-no lo sé…- confeso apretando los puños muy molesto- Yoruichi dijo que había terminado de arreglar a Rukia y salió unos minutos en busca de algo, cuando regreso….- suspiro con dolor tratando de evitar desmoronarse en ese momento- … cuando regreso encontró a Rukia inerte sobre su propia sangre, su Zanpakuto estaba tirada a su lado y era sostenía por Inoue Orihime…

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido Renji y apretó los puños molesto.

-Inoue Orihime esta inconsciente, no sabemos que sucedió pero todo apunta a que fue ella la que hizo esa herida a Rukia- ambos se veían molestos, muy molestos.

-¿Yoruichi-san se encuentra bien?- Renji la notaba muy pálida.

-ella…- giro Byakuya para mirarla- no le vino muy bien encontrar a Rukia en ese estado, los del cuarto escuadrón llegaron tarde para hacer algo por… por Rukia, ella estaba… muerta cuando Yoruichi la encontró- el pelirrojo no pudo evitar por más tiempo llorar, era demasiado lo que sentía, la había conocido desde que eran niños, la amaba como nadie tenía idea y ahora saberla muerta era demasiado. ¡Por favor! Incluso el frio Kuchiki Byakuya tenía dificultades para hablar y se le notaba lo mucho que dolía, si a ese hombre le costaba contenerse a Abarai más.

-¿Qué… que haremos con Inoue Orihime?- pregunto Renji- si ella fue quien… quien la asesino…

-¿Qué dijiste?- ambos hombres voltearon para encontrarse con un Ichigo lo suficientemente inestable emocionalmente como para hacer una locura- Inoue fue quien…- Ishida tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que ambos Shinigamis habían dicho.

-Kurosaki Ichigo no hagas…

-¡Fue ella!- grito colérico- ella… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

-no sabemos si realmente paso así, ella se encuentra inconsciente- trato de calmarlo el Kuchiki.

-no… ella…

-Kurosaki cálmate- pidió Ishida.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto confundido el pelinaranja- Inoue no tiene motivos para eso… ella y Rukia son… eran- se corrigió con dolor- amigas.

-pues ella estaba enamorada de ti ¿no?- pregunto Renji molesto mientras Byakuya ya no sabía cómo actuar, la cabeza le taladraba.

-pero…

-sí, seguro que fue eso- continuo el pelirrojo- seguramente pensó que si la mataba te fijarías en ella.

-¡no!- intercedió Ishida- piensa fríamente Kurosaki- pidió cuando noto como Ichigo se estaba convenciendo por lo que Renji decía- ella esta con el arrancar- siguió.

-necesito hablar con ella- ordeno el pelinaranja.

-no lo harás ahora que estas tan inestable- amenazo el pelinegro.

-Ishida solamente quiero hablar con ella.

-entonces yo estaré contigo- ambos se dirigieron a donde sintieron el Riatsu de Orihime, cuando entraron la encontraron despierta y llorando- Inoue-san- llamo el pelinegro.

-Ishida-kun… Kurosaki-kun…- soltó con dificultad.

-¿Qué sucedió Inoue?- ordeno Ichigo sin mucha paciencia.

-yo…-la joven comenzó a temblar y al aumentar el llanto se le dificultaba hablar-…yo no quería… ese hombre me lo ordeno…- comenzó y el decir aquello no fue lo mejor puesto que el Riatsu de Ichigo se elevó de sobremanera-… me dijo que la lastimara… ¡yo no quería Kurosaki-kun!- grito con dolor-…no supe que paso… cuando me di cuenta ella… estaba herida y había sido por mi propia mano- sollozo por último, Ishida se alertó cuando noto como el pelinaranja se abalanzo sobre la joven de lo más molesto, para el alivio del pelinegro, Ichigo se vio detenido.

-cuidado con lo que haces Kurosaki Ichigo- la fría voz de Ulquiorra Cifer llego a los oídos de los presentes, el hombre de ojos esmeralda sostenía la mano del pelinaranja que se sorprendió de haber reaccionado tan rudamente- esa mujer- señalo a la pelinaranja- tiene una presencia parecida a la de aquellos que me regresaron.

-eso es imposible, Urahara-san…- Ishida se vio interrumpido por la voz de Ichigo.

-Inoue ¿Quién te ordeno que hicieras eso?- la pelinaranja con algo de temor le miro y noto como sus ojos estaban hincados, opacos, había rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y se le veía muy pálido.

\- no lo sé- respondió con sinceridad- no se su nombre, solo sé que tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos azules- eso fue suficiente para que Ichigo supiera a quien se refería.

-Nido Shinimashita- susurro el pelinaranja.

-entonces volvieron- confirmo el pelinegro.

-pero aun así Rukia…- el pelinaranja había hecho todo lo posible en creer que había un culpable cerca, quería distraerse de su dolor, no había podido mantenerse al lado de la pelinegra porque se desplomo por completo, Ishida tuvo que sacarlo del lugar para mantenerlo estable y fue cuando escucharon la conversación de Byakuya y Renji. Pero ahora, ahora que volvía a caer en cuenta de que Rukia estaba muerta… el dolor lo atacaba cruelmente.

-Kurosaki-kun, de verdad lo siento- susurro la joven- trate de…

-no te preocupes Inoue, sé que no fue tu culpa- su cabello ocultaba sus ojos por lo que ninguno de los tres podía ver su expresión- yo sé que también la querías mucho- susurro mirando a la joven que sintió su corazón despedazarse al ver como el joven de ojos marrones caía al suelo y nuevamente lloraba.

* * *

Al día siguiente la situación se volvió más triste y dolorosa, Kurosaki Ichigo estaba roto, completamente roto, muchos Shinigamis se encontraban reunidos en el centro del primer escuadrón, todos sin excepción usaban su Shihakusho y aquellos que no eran Shinigamis vestían de negro, esta era una perdida muy grande para el Seireitei. Todos esos Shinigamis rodeaban algo en específico, era una cama de piedra donde descansaba una hermosa pelinegra, todas sus heridas habían sido limpiadas y ahora vestía su Shihakusho y Haori de Capitana de la treceava división, sus manos reposaban sobre su pecho y sujetaban su Zanpakuto.

El Capitán Comandante dio unas cuantas palabras para el funeral de Kuchiki Rukia mientras los que la conocían trataban de contener el dolor, todos tenían el rostro inclinado y como si el escenario no pudiera ser más gris, la lluvia comenzó a caer, la primera gota impacto contra la cabellera naranja que era una de las dos personas que se encontraban al lado de la pelinegra inerte. Byakuya se encontraba destrozado, pero ante todo se mantenía imponente y respetable, como si eso no le afectara, solo aquellos que lo conocían podían ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Cuando todo lo debido termino Byakuya e Ichigo se hincaron a cada lado de la cama de piedra mirando a la pelinegra delante de ellos, frente a sus pies había una abertura, ambos desenvainaron la Zanpakuto al mismo tiempo y la introdujeron ahí. Un círculo de luz se formó alrededor de la cama donde Rukia reposaba y cuando desapareció pudieron ver como el cuerpo de la pelinegra, su ropa y Sode no Shirayuki se transformaban en pequeñas bolitas de luz que se elevaban al cielo y reventaban por las gotas de agua que chocaban contra ellas.

Las personas se fueron retirando lentamente pero ni el pelinegro ni el pelinaranja se movieron de esa posición, era invierno y ni siquiera por eso nevaba, al menos eso les recordaría a Rukia. Yuzu, Karin e Isshin se acercaron al pelinaranja para que se marchara con ellos mientras que Yoruichi llego con su esposo para abrazarlo por la espalda, ninguno de los varones lo soportaron más, Ichigo se abrazó dolorosamente a sus hermanas mientras que Byakuya se giró para hacer lo mismo con su esposa.

-Byakuya-san- llamo Orihime acercándose al matrimonio Kuchiki- realmente me siento muy mal por esto- susurro apretando los labios, el pelinegro no la miraba, se abrazaba a su esposa y contenía sus sollozos en el hombro de ella. Yoruichi negó con la cabeza hacia Orihime y ella entendió que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Fueron días enteros donde Ichigo se encerró en la octava división por más que le insistieran que descansara, dormía poco en la mansión y se la pasaba llenando documentos, a más de la tercera semana de la muerte de Rukia, Ichigo colapso en su oficina y alguien del cuarto escuadrón le ordeno que regresara a casa. Cuando Ichigo regreso a la mansión Shiba todo estaba en silencio, se encontró con Hitsugaya, Riruka, Urahara y su familia pero él las paso de largo. El pelinaranja se encerró en su habitación y cayo rendido sobre la cama, tal vez finalmente su cuerpo había cedido por el recordatorio, 14 de enero, el primer cumpleaños de Rukia que ya no celebrarían juntos.

¿Qué si lloraría? No, posiblemente no, ya había llorado demasiado desde la muerte de ella, estaba seco y cansado, cerró los ojos y recordó tantas cosas vividas a su lado como había sido desde que la perdió. Desde el momento en que la vio entrar por su ventana tenía que admitir que pensó que era una acosadora y luego que estaba completamente loca, pero nunca olvidara aquella mirada que esa joven le dirigió cuando le presto sus poderes. Después venia el recuerdo de su compañía constante, molestándolo cada que podía, viviendo en su armario y enseñándole un poco más sobre la labor de un Shinigami así como él le enseño del mundo.

Recordó perfectamente como ella lo apoyo en su lucha contra Grand Fisher y lo muy agradecido que estuvo por eso, luego llego Byakuya con Renji, no lo supo en ese momento, pero que ella se sacrificara para salvarlo como lo hizo su madre le había roto el corazón, posiblemente desde ese instante ya estaba coladito por ella. La excitación que recorría su cuerpo cuando estuvo en Soul Society no tiene precio, solo por escuchar de ella se ponía ansioso y cuando la encontró en ese puente sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, le habría encantado abrazarla de solo verla pero eso no iba con él y estaba un poco molesto con ella porque decidiera por sobre su persona.

Cuando se enteró de que posiblemente no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla de su ejecución se sintió morir, pero la determinación de querer proteger aquella luz que había llegado a salvarle de la oscuridad lo hizo motivarse y salvarla sin ningún ápice de duda. Como odio a Aizen cuando aquel hombre se atrevió a posar sus manos sobre la pelinegra y obtuvo lo único que le interesaba de ella, ese maldito la había tocado y lastimado, en ese momento ardió en furia pero no se comparó a lo que sintió cuando Grimmjow le atravesó el estómago.

Se prometió matar al Espada por eso, más cuando la vio herida, ella no comprendió lo muy asustado que estuvo cuando ese Espada la tomo de la cabeza para casi explotarle un cero en ella o cuando Ulquiorra le dijo que ella estaba muerta o cuando casi la pierde en la lucha contra Yhwach. Ahora que era verdad la perdida se daba cuenta que esos diecisiete meses sin ella no se comparaban a este dolor, era muy diferente perderla por un tiempo a para toda la vida. Es que esto era horrible, ¡se iban a casar! ¡Iban a formar una vida juntos! Ella le correspondía lo que él sentía… ¡Iban a ser familia!

Y ahora… ya ahora no había nada por hacer, ella se había marchado sin él, lo había dejado solo en una oscuridad de la cual no podría salir sin ella, la necesitaba tanto, siempre la necesito pero ahora era más doloroso porque ni por algún milagro ella regresaría. Apretó los puños molesto y se dejó perder ante la oscuridad que lo rodeaba… todo hasta quedarse dormido con el pecho destrozado, tal vez era lo mejor, tal vez si ya no despertara podría soñar con ella.

* * *

Ichigo no sabía dónde estaba, todo era muy oscuro, tal vez era de noche y por eso no tenía la menor idea de que sucedía, miro en varias direcciones tratando de encontrar algo que se le hiciera conocido pero no lo encontró. Analizo a detalle, el cielo era completamente negro y el suelo… ¿era agua? No entendía nada, retrocedió un poco asustado de hundirse, pero al ver hacia atrás también había agua. Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a hiperventilar, abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que el agua se agitaba y de ahí se elevaba algo negro.

No sabía que era aquello pero dirigió su mano derecha a donde se suponía debía estar Zangetsu y no la encontró, aquella cosa negra que se elevó tomo forma, era su silueta… era como una sombra que cayó al agua hundiéndose, no supo porque intento sujetarlo haciendo que terminara cayendo dentro de lo que parecía ser su sombra. Todo se volvió negro porque así se sentía no tenerla a su lado pero entonces… ¿entonces porque escucho su respiración?

-hola Ichigo- el pelinaranja abrió los ojos y se encontró con un una hermosa mirada de color violeta.

-Ru…kia…- soltó con sorpresa y la vio sonreír divertida.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto con una expresión de alegría y dolor combinada.

-no- respondió con dolor- porque esto es un sueño y tú… tú ya no estás conmigo, estoy seguro de que cada noche…- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-cada noche anunciara ser fatal- completo ella y se inclinó para pegar su frente a la de él- pero no temas Ichigo, tampoco llores porque si te veo sonreír podre estar tranquila, mejor sonríe.

-¿Cómo me pides eso?- dijo molesto- ya no podré verte, no sé qué hacer y duele.

-es posible que ahora todo sea diferente pero…- hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos para que el hiciera lo mismo- nos veremos al soñar, lo haremos incluso si son pesadillas ¿entendiste?- el asintió levemente con una mueca en clara muestra de contener lo que sentía- créeme que si pudiera haría todo por ti.

-incluso vivir…- susurro él.

-incluso eso, pero no puedo, ya no está en mis manos y tú no tienes que desmoronarte por eso.

-Rukia- el joven tomo las mejillas de la pelinegra- si yo hubiera sabido que esto pasaría jamás me habría confiado tanto, siempre supe que tu vida era frágil, tan frágil como una luna de papel…- susurro con tristeza, porque para él ella representaba una luna que venía a iluminar todo.

-tienes razón con la referencia Ichigo- separo su frente de la de él y se enderezo, el pelinaranja se sentó delante de ella- pero esta luna de papel es tan negra ahora que no podrá iluminar tu soledad, ahora he muerto Ichigo, quería mantener vivo ese resplandor de tu alma pero…

-pero no lo hiciste- reclamo molesto- ¿Por qué no pudiste intentarlo?

-porque no pude hacer nada, el ataque de Inoue no me habría matado, no fue tan letal como el de Yhwach en su momento, pero ese hombre vino por mí, termino el trabajo que Inoue no quiso terminar… no, más bien el trabajo que ni siquiera quiso empezar.

-¿la perdonas?

-no fue su culpa.

-pero ahora…

-¿sabes?- la joven se puso de pie y camino hasta sentarse tras él y abrazarlo por la espalda con clara muestra de sufrimiento- que dulce fue mi secreto amor por ti mientras duro mi vida.

-¿secreto? Pues no lo guardaste muy bien, porque lo sabía tanto como el resto de Soul Society- tomo los brazos de la joven para no dejarla ir.

-el destino se encargó de unirnos, el destino que sin saberlo deseábamos se encontraba delante nuestro y ahora es tu deber buscarlo un poco más.

-Rukia ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Ichigo, no sufras si me voy de aquí… recuerda que seré tu luna- le sonrió con tristeza en el cuello- lo siento… no puedo, no tengo el derecho de decirte eso porque te he fallado…- el pelinaranja sintió como unas gotas cálidas caían sobre su cuello- no puedo hacerte esto, tú me diste una razón para sobrevivir y yo te atormento con mi presencia.

-¿sobrevivir? Rukia había tantas cosas que quería seguir haciendo contigo y ahora ya no podre...- apretó los puños molesto- …te apartaron de mi lado, ya no estas conmigo.

-Ichigo, nos une un lazo que eterno es- el Kurosaki no comprendía a donde quería llegar, la conversación no solo era dolorosa sino que parecía tener algo oculto en ello- por eso estoy aquí, me llamaste y yo no te fallare, me pediste que no te dejara y aquí estaré.

-Rukia…no puedo seguir con esto- toco con dolor su pecho- por favor detén esto- se giró hacia ella para atraparla en sus brazos y llorar sobre su cuello.

-tendrás que escapar de ese dolor Ichigo- respondió ella mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- yo ya no puedo hacer nada, no puedo estar a tu lado.

-como me encantaría poder soñar contigo siempre.

-no, lo siento Ichigo, pero no puedo permitir que te pierdas en los sueños por siempre.

-pero tu dijiste…

-se lo que dije, pero el tiempo se acaba.

-entonces respóndeme esto Rukia ¿Qué hago ahora que te he perdido?- oculto su rostro en el cuello de ella y apretó más contra sí a la pelinegra que no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al ver al muchacho en ese estado.

-Ichigo, escúchame atentamente- pidió separándose un poco del muchacho para poder mirarlo a la cara- jamás me perderás, por siempre me tendrás a tu lado, solo debes mirar al cielo- respondió- has aceptado que soy como la luna pero también tan frágil como una de papel, entonces mira al cielo y me veras en él cual luna de papel…- la joven le sonrió levemente- espero lo entiendas…- susurro antes de desvanecerse. Entonces el pelinaranja le hizo caso y miro al cielo comprendiendo el verdadero significado de tanta palabrería extraña que le había dado la pelinegra.

-maldita enana- dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

La familia Kurosaki tomaba su cena en compañía de Riruka, Ishida y Hitsugaya. Todos estaban en silencio, no estaban de ánimos para sentirse mejor, incluso habían enviado a los humanos a casa tres semanas atrás para que no sufrieran el luto de Soul Society, claro que con el regreso de los Shinimashitas los Espada volverían a cuidar de ellos como llevaban haciendo. Ni Renji, Ishida, Byakuya, Yoruichi o Ichigo dijeron nada sobre la muerte de Rukia por lo que nadie sabía que eso se debía a Orihime.

-Yuzu-san ¿no vas a comer?- pregunto Riruka con amargo sabor en la boca.

-no tengo hambre- respondió cansada.

-creo que nadie- comento Ishida.

-no considero justo que sean ustedes los que decaigan por lo de Kuchiki- comento Hitsugaya- en vez de mostrarse débiles deberían ser el apoyo de Kurosaki.

-pero es doloroso ver a Ichi-nii tan destrozado- Karin le miraba con dolor.

-el Capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón- asintió Ishida- Kurosaki necesita el apoyo de su familia y creo que el ambiente que hemos creado a su alrededor no es el mejor.

-yo no puedo entender como alguien como Rukia murió- comento la pelirosa captando la atención de los presentes- es ilógico, para que alguien pudiera matarla tendría que haber sido a traición- el pelinegro se estremeció- pero según esto ha sido un Shinimashita ¿verdad?- le pregunto a los Shinigamis del Gotei 13 que asintieron- Rukia no era una mujer débil, hay algo que no me cuadra.

-Riruka-san- llamo Karin- ¿Qué sabes con respecto a los Shinimashitas?

-se mucho más de lo que me gustaría- admitió aburrida- pero ninguna de las habilidades que les conozco da para que la mataran de esa forma, de hecho pensé que estaban interesados en ella y hay otra cosa.

-¿Qué más?- pidió Hitsugaya, lo que ella decía parecía tener razón.

-esa chica Kyoko… está viva, ¿no se supone que si a Rukia le pasaba algo a ella también?

-es cierto- acepto Yuzu.

-pero tengo entendido que nació por los Shinimashitas- comento Ishida.

-eso no importa, estaba conectada a Rukia- continuo la pelirosa- hay algo mal aquí, la niña ni siquiera esta lastimada.

-no…- respondió Isshin- ni siquiera nos fijamos si esta lastimada.

* * *

Kyoko se encontraba acostada en la cama que pertenecía a Rukia, se le veía ida y sin ganas de hacer nada, había sido suficiente con ver a Byakuya tan dolido como para que ella comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. Nadie ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia, ni siquiera los sirvientes le miraban por estar al cuidado del pelinegro, no querían que colapsara, una vez ya lo había hecho y salió adelante, pero dos veces podría ser muy malo para él, más si ahora tenía una marca maldita que hacía ver todo más oscuro.

-Rukia-san- llamo en un susurro- ¿Qué se supone que hare ahora? Todos dicen que estas muerta- miro a ningún punto en específico tocando su estómago, separo su mano del lugar y suspiro con aburrimiento- está herida sigue sangrando ¿Por qué si lleva sangrando tanto tiempo no muero?

-tal vez porque eres una falla- delante de ella aprecio un apuesto rubio de ojos dorados, ella frunció el ceño- Den-sama te sacara del camino si así lo deseas.

-largo de aquí Shinimashita- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama pero al hacerlo se sintió tan mareada que cayó al suelo llenando el lugar de sangre, su sangre- ¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida, la herida había estado sangrando pero no le había afectado como ahora, ¿acaso la presencia de ese tal Den la estaba afectado?

-que divertido… me gusta, me gusta verlos tan tristes, parece que Kazuma tenía razón, les dimos donde más les duele- se acercó a ella y la pelinegra se estremeció completamente.

-…Byakuya-sama…- susurro buscando ayuda del pelinegro cuando sintió como ese maldito la atacaría.

-me parece que has entrado muy descuidadamente- Kyoko miro hacia Den para encontrarse con que Yoruichi lo tomaba de un brazo, eso en vez de aliviarla le hizo temer por el bebé que venía en camino.

-oh, pero si es la zorra de Kuchiki- dijo burlón haciendo que la pelimorada lo fulminara.

-creo que sería mejor que te marcharas antes de que…

-¿de qué?- pregunto con interés- tú no puedes hacerme nada, así como ella tampoco- señalo con la mirada a Kyoko.

-¿quieres probarme?- pregunto retadora.

-inténtalo, pero no tendré consideración alguna con el mocoso que llevas dentro- respondió con superioridad dejando helada a la morena que instintivamente toco su ya un poco abultado vientre- pero está bien, no les hare nada- sentencio con tranquilidad- ya tendré otro momento para desechar a las fallas- mirando por última vez a la niña de ojos violetas desapareció.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto Yoruichi.

-sí, es solo que cuando él estaba aquí la herida…

-comprendo.

-¿Byakuya-sama esta mejor?

-no, no ha querido comer y…

-y usted tampoco- regaño molesta- el mini Byakuya-sama necesita alimentarse ¿no?

-el mini ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

-el hermoso niño que tendrás.

-¿niño?

-sí, sí, lo he visto en las memorias de Rukia-sama- asintió varias veces y Yoruichi toco su vientre sorprendida ¡un niño! Su hijo sería un niño.

-¿y cómo es él?- pregunto emocionada.

-tiene el cabello azabache con reflejos morados- la pelimorada asintió complacida- por lo demás es igual a Byakuya-sama- Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír, parece ser que tendría otro igual a su esposo.

-ven Kyoko- le extendió su mano.

-no puedo… Byakuya-sama no ha querido verme desde hace tantas semanas.

-es solo que eres muy parecida a ella- confeso- pero quiere que vengas, por eso estoy aquí, con el embarazo no puedo sentir el Riatsu y no me habría percatado de que estabas en peligro.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto emocionada- ¡entonces vamos!- exclamo con una sonrisa y corrió directo a la habitación del matrimonio Kuchiki.

Cuando ingreso a la habitación se encontró con Byakuya sentado en la cama, se le veía aun decaído pero tratando de ser fuerte, lo primero que la niña hizo fue correr y abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, susurro varias veces que ella también se sentía muy triste y curiosamente el pelinegro le regreso el abrazo, sintió la sangre de la niña chocar con su pecho pero era algo que no habían podido quitar desde que Rukia había muerto, no querían decirle a nadie porque no querían que se ilusionaran como lo estaban los Kuchiki.

Yoruichi los alcanzo y al ya ser tarde los tres se acomodaron en la cama para dormir juntos, algo les decía que la muerte de Rukia no podía terminar así, Kyoko era una clara muestra de eso y que ni siquiera Orihime pudiera cerrar las heridas para que no se notaran durante el funeral era otra clave, así como un sueño reciente que había tenido el pelinegro con su hermana en un lugar que él ya conocía.

* * *

El viento se movía con fuerza en un desierto de arena blanca, el cielo al parecer siempre nocturno se encontraba en lo alto enfocando solamente una luna menguante que sonreía con burla a lo que se encontraba debajo. Una silueta estaba recostada sobre la arena, era una mujer de cabello negro que vestía un hermoso Kimono tradicional de boda, estaba algo sucio por la arena así como ella se veía desalineada y algo apaleada por la sangre que la rodeaba.

-tengo que salir de aquí…- susurro la mujer tratando de levantarse pero le fue imposible, sus tobillos, cuello y muñecas estaban atados por cadenas que le impedían liberarse y la hacían caer de cara contra el suelo nuevamente-al menos pude darle el mensaje a Ichigo y Nii-sama… - se rindió ante las cadenas que se recorrieron en distintas direcciones para lastimarla, una mueca de dolor se pintó sobre su rostro así como unas cuantas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas- _encuéntrenme por favor…_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, tal vez les hice sufrir un poco tal vez no les hice sentir nada porque soy predecible, pero he de admitir que por lo menos a mi me dolió en el alma escribir lo de Ichigo sufriendo en silencio (parece ser que en los fics no encanta hacer sufrir al freso), pero como ya vieron la muerte no fue el destino de Rukia. Se que muchas se espantaron con lo de "la pelinaranja" y pues si, si fue Orihime, pero ya se dieron cuenta de que no fue su culpa y quiero decir que entre las respuestas a los comentarios del capitulo 15 les di la clave, mencione algo como esto " _el problema no fue adelantarse... el problema sera el regreso_ " (refiriéndome a los Shinimashitas) y " _Orihime es un amor de persona es lógico que sea tan linda_ " (refiriéndome a que no mata ni una mosca), pónganse listos ;D ...Debo ser honesta, mi idea era terminar este fic antes del final del manga, pero ahora no hay tiempo así que ñee, tendran un poco más este fic (hasta me iba a super presionar para acabarlo jajaja pero mejor lento y bueno que veloz y mal acabado)

Sobre el sueño, debo decir que esta un poco raro pero los sueños nunca han sido muy cuerdos que digamos, esa parte esta inspirada en el segundo opening del anime "Soul Eater" la canción es " **Paper Moon** " y es de " **Tommy Heavenly6** " solo que yo use fragmentos de la canción adaptada al español. Amo esa canción y quería escribir algo con respecto a ella.

Perdonen los errores (lo subí desde el celu) Qué les digo del manga? Sufro internamente y mucho, el capítulo de esta semana estuvo bien, fue un poco raro ver a Ichigo y Aizen hablar con naturalidad, ame la llegada de Ishida (se ve muy bien no? 7u7 O soy solo yo?) Así como también ame ver la vieja Zangetsu :'D fue nostalgico (y eso que no tiene mucho que vi Bleach por primera vez) en fin... duele saber que terminara de esta forma, fue más emocionante la invasión al Seireitei donde murio Yamamoto y casi matan a Byakuya que esta pelea... no se, sentí que falto algo, solo queda esperar al otro jueves para saber que nos dara Tite. Qué espero del final? Que Tite haga canon el Ichiruki, eso es lo que más quiero y si no puede darnoslo que al menos Ichigo se quede solterito mientras Orihime se quede con Ishida :3

 **Si les gusto espero me lo digan y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**La historia es completamente mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes siguen, agregan a favoritos, dejan su hermosísimo comentario que me saca sonrisas cada que los leo y sobre todo siguen leyendo la historia aunque este medio loquita *u*"**

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Martinabrahamgomez33:** Gracias, es una alegría para mi saber que te gusta mi historia. Tienes razón Byakuya necesita demostrar más por Rukia, pero así es el personaje. Yo también esperaba algo respecto a lo que dijo Urahara en ese momento, pero ya hicieron salto de tiempo, tal vez nunca se sabrá. Sí, pero no fue cosa mía, fue cosa de las AMS perver-locas, jajaja ellas tienen la culpa. Con demora y todo pero aquí tienes la conti :)

 **Aly Zama:** jajaja me hiciste atacarme de la risa con tu comentario, me gusto tocar el kokoro de muchos jojojo sé que les dolió, pero no por crueldad, no ¿Cómo creen? Lo hice porque la historia lo necesitaba :) pero si lamento haberte hecho llorar, no era mi intensión. No puedo decir si el reencuentro fue hermoso o no, pero ya lo hice, solo diré que fue muy ellos, saludos ;)

 **Marifer Potosme:** si, perdona por no contestarte el del cap 16, llego un día después de que publique el 17, pero este llego porque llego, espero te recuperaras ya de tu enfermedad, cuídate mucho, perdóname por causarte dolor. Yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, algo a las carreras por la escuela, pero bien, nos leemos :D

 **Natsumivat:** Obvio ya lo sabía amiga, tú eras la única que se daría cuenta de la canción porque me conoces bien jajaja y si, fui obvia con lo de mirar al cielo, maneje muchas cosas que créeme que hasta yo me sentí exhausta cuando termine el capítulo. Entonces debo practicar para que no me atrape en las movidas tu ojo crítico jojojojo. Gracias por el alago, realmente no es tan fácil exponer los sentimientos en la literatura.

 **8579:** si supongo que lo fue un poco, pero necesario, Saludos :)

 **Anthony00:** qué bueno que te impresiono, me esforcé mucho por transmitir el dolor del freso y el resto, gracias por leer ;)

 **mary11:** pues el IshiYuzu se logró porque les gusto. Orihime es un amor, ay! La adoro, es tan linda e inocente, en este capítulo aplicara una de sus anotaciones de la lista, un regalito para ti mi hermana de otra madre fanática UlquiHime como yo, algo diabético nuevamente jajaja. Debo confesar que cuando releí como le decían a Ichigo que Rukia estaba muerta, hasta yo me impacte, pero así son las cosas, he visto el dolor de una familia romperse por sus seres queridos, sobre todo por alguien joven, quise plasmar un poco el dolor que he sentido por la muerte reciente de un amigo y pues por eso tal vez salió tan real.

 **diana:** lo siento, espero puedas seguir leyendo.

 **Kei:** si lo está, créeme, yo también espero el Ichiruki mucho. Qué bueno que te gusta la historia.

* * *

 **Cuando llega el día prometido.**

Todo Soul Society estaba cubierto de nieve, era un espectáculo hermoso que hacía del Serireitei el lugar más elegante, ni que decir de las mansiones de los nobles, lucían radiantes y sobre todo la Casa del Clan Kuchiki que lamentablemente se opacaba por como lucía todo por dentro. Una hermosa pelimorada caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección a la cocina, apenas eran las siete de la mañana pero ella tenía hambre y no se negaría alimento, ni a ella ni al pequeño que nacería al inicio del verano.

Era algo curioso que su bebé naciera en esa época del año ya que tanto ella como Byakuya nacieron en invierno, ahora que lo recordaba, nuevamente no había celebrado su cumpleaños y no se sentía mal por eso, no estaba de ánimos, ni siquiera felicito a su mejor amigo un día antes, se notaba lo mucho que a todos les había afectado la muerte de Rukia, nada era lo mismo, el Seireitei se notaba apagado y más cuando Ichigo estaba tan deprimido.

Yoruichi llego a la cocina y no le pareció extraño no encontrar a nadie, daba igual, ahora todo el mundo se preocupaba tanto por Byakuya que no hacían las cosas como deberían de hacer. Le parecía extraño el comportamiento de todos por el pelinegro, incluso ese día vendrían los ansíanos para hablar con él de algo importante, obvio que ella estaba citada pero no quería verlos todavía, la gente del servicio ya notaba su embarazo pero no quería escuchar nada de parte de los ancianos con respecto a ese tema.

La morena sirvió un poco de té en un vaso, estaba caliente, seguro era del que le llevarían a su esposo. Se puso a pensar un poco, tal vez ese era el motivo por el que su bebé nacería en Verano, ella era muy cálida como la primavera por fuera, pero por dentro era como un frio invierno, al menos por algunas cosas del pasado, por caso contrario, Byakuya por fuera era muy frio y distante como el invierno en que nació pero por dentro era tan cálido como la llegada de la primavera. Hizo una mueca buscando cubrir el otoño y no tardo demasiado, ellos dos se habían casado en otoño y eso fue el inicio para que el amor muerto renaciera.

-señora- exclamo sorprendida Akira de encontrarla ahí, la Kuchiki se giró para mirarla y le sonrió levemente- si quería comer yo misma…

-no es necesario, todos están locos con el estado de animo de mi esposo y yo no necesito atenciones para nada.

-¡oh no!- renegó Akira acercándose entre molesta y contenta- usted más que nadie es quien debería recibir atenciones- la morena alzo una ceja confundida- pronto tendrá un bebé- sonrió cálidamente- debe cuidarse, más en este frio invierno- comento al verla vestir tan poco.

-no me pasa nada y tampoco a Byakuya, él está mejor ahora y solo lo atosigan con tanta atención- respondió un poco molesta, el pelinegro ya estaba fastidiado de que a cada rato le preguntaran si estaba bien o se le quedaran viendo para asegurarlo.

-lo sé, por eso me he mantenido al margen, incluso le insistí a los Ancianos Kuchiki que no era necesaria su visita, por la petición que nos hizo- comento mirando el vientre de la morena- pero no hicieron caso… señora ¿Por qué no quiere que lo sepan?

-no quiero que se pongan paranoicos, casi no salía cuando no estaba así y ahora en este estado no me dejaran moverme de la cama.

-bueno, es que tendrá al heredero- comento tratando de hacerla ver las cosas, a ella tampoco le gustaba que la pelimorada fuera tan aventada y se expusiera a todo- es lógico que queramos cuidarla.

-no empieces, por favor, no estoy de ánimos para esto.

-pero debe cuidarse señora, al señor no le vendrá bien perderla a usted y a la criatura- susurro para sí misma y fue entonces que Yoruichi cayó en cuenta de algo.

Últimamente cuando Byakuya iba a su división le dirigía una cierta mirada de preocupación, ella no le tomaba importancia a eso y cuando él se marchaba ella iba a la mansión Shiba para hablar con la familia y de ahí se dirigía a la casa de Soi Fong. El pelinegro le había pedido que no saliera tanto, ella sentía que la sobreprotegía con peticiones aun cuando no se las hiciera cumplir y el comentario de Akira le hizo ver que estaba preocupando de más al Kuchiki.

-tratare de salir un poco menos- concedió en un suspiro haciendo que la joven sonriera, Akira iba a decir algo pero una voz a espaldas de ambas la hizo tensarse.

-ni siquiera saldrás de la cama- ordeno una voz femenina que se notaba a leguas ya un poco vieja, Yoruichi miro a Akira como diciéndole "¿ves? Te lo dije".

-Mizuki, que sorpresa tenerte aquí- sonrió la morena pasando a la joven y poniéndose delante de la anciana.

-¿Por qué es que me vengo enterando de esto hasta ahora?- pregunto con reproche.

-ni siquiera deberías haberte enterado- susurro sin mirarla haciendo que la anciana le fulminara molesta.

-ya sabía que por algo debía venir y que por eso mismo Byakuya estaba tan vulnerable- la pelimorada la miro sin comprender- ¿no lo has notado?- Yoruichi no dijo nada- pues bien, te lo explicare, no está rindiendo en la división como debería, aquí los empleados han dicho que se le ve angustiado y todo se debe a que no solo perdió a su hermana, sino que también ahora le haces preocuparse por ti.

-puedo cuidarme sola si es a lo que te refieres.

-lo sabemos, él lo sabe, pero con esos enemigos él no puede evitar preocuparse- la morena solo podía decirse que ya lo sabía pero…- deberías entender que lo mejor es evitar peligros innecesarios.

-¡hermana!- el grito de alguien, algo un poco parecido al de un adolescente las hizo voltear a la salida y ahí se encontraba un chico demasiado parecido a Yoruichi, la morena iba a decir algo pero de pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de su hermano que lloraba cual niño ¿realmente ese era el actual líder del clan Shihoin?- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que seré tío?- lloro en el hombro de su hermana que se veía fastidiada.

-Yushi…

-¿ves? Debes evitar peligros innecesarios- la anciana tomo del cuello de la ropa al líder del clan Shihoin que no quería soltar a su hermana.

-sí, él es un peligro- dijo socarrona al ver como su hermano se ofendía y lloraba más.

-eres cruel hermana ¿realmente no me lo dirías?- pregunto dolido.

-Yushiro, por ahora no quería que nadie lo supiera.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Mizuki.

-porque me impedirían hacer cosas y por si fuera poco, las otras casas se enterarían muy rápido, les recuerdo que este niño no será cualquier persona, será el heredero de la Casa Kuchiki, la unión entre este clan con el Shihoin y por si fuera poco el hijo de dos Shinigamis demasiado poderosos- no era por parecer vanidosa al saberse fuerte, pero era una realidad- no quiero que intenten acercarse a mí, quiero resguardar su seguridad.

-pues saliendo tan seguido todos se enteraran- reprocho la anciana.

-ya no saldré tanto, Soi Fong dijo que vendría ella para que yo ya no saliera.

-eso espero.

\- y también espero que ustedes no se vanaglorien por esto- le miro entrecerrando los ojos y la anciana se hizo la loca- se perfectamente lo mucho que les encanta presumir que pronto habrá un heredero.

-no sé de qué hablas.

-hazlo por el bien del niño que tanto me pedias tener desde hace años.

-bien, lo hare- concedió como niña chiquita y la pelimorada solo negó resignada, esos ansíanos eran unos ególatras, les encantaba presumir lo que tenían, aun recordaba cómo le habían presumido a la casa Shihoin que tendrían a Byakuya y que prometía ser incluso más fuerte que su abuelo.

-ahora- miro a su hermano- ¿Qué haces aquí Yushiro?

-pues Mizuki-san me dijo que viniera y eso me salvo de una grande- suspiro aliviado y su hermana lo miro sin entender- es que quieren casarme- confeso con tristeza.

-que mal- acepto su hermana, a ninguno de los dos les iba el matrimonio hasta que por lo menos ella encontró a la persona correcta-¿ya tienen a tu prometida?

-no, solo quieren tocar ese tema ya que es lo mismo que aquí con ellos- señalo a la anciana que ahora conversaba con Akira para decirle que preparar para la llegada del resto de ansíanos- y la familia Shihoin no puede tomar como heredero un hijo tuyo porque eso crearía problemas con el resto de casas, si dos de las más fuertes se unen sería un lio- se acercó un poco a ella para susurrarle- y ya sabes que les encanta entrometerse en el matrimonio de las personas- Yoruichi tuvo que asentir.

-sabes que no podrás evitarlo siempre.

-por ahora podre evitarlo cuando sepan que tendrás un hijo- exclamo contento- papá seguro que será muy feliz y ni que decir de mamá.

-ellos no lo sabrán aun- le advirtió.

-pero son nuestros padres, ellos quieren noticias tuyas ya que no vas y más si es un hijo de Kuchiki…- la observo un rato- espera…- la pelimorada levanto una ceja al ver como su hermano la analizaba de pies a cabeza y después dejaba su vista sobre su vientre haciéndola sentir incomoda- ¿acaso no es de Kuchiki?- nada más soltó esa pregunta y su hermana no pudo evitar golpearlo en la cabeza ¡¿Qué diablos le estaba insinuando?!- lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos- tal vez era por eso que no querías que supiéramos, para no hacer quedar mal a Kuchiki- Mizuki lo miro como si se tratara de un idiota y negó.

Por favor, sería una estupidez que el bebé no fuera de Byakuya, todos los ancianos se aseguraron de que ninguno se fuera por su lado manteniendo una relación con alguien externo desde que Yoruichi y Byakuya habían aceptado casarse, ellos sabían todo lo que sucedía con ese matrimonio, supieron incluso desde que momento estuvieron juntos de aquella forma y también sabían que esos dos se amaban lo suficiente como para jamás interesarse por otra personas. Para con Yoruichi el problema potencial era Urahara, pero como ese hombre ya tenía familia lo descartaron.

-¿Qué acaso no notas el Riatsu?- pregunto desconcertada la pelimorada- es el mío obviamente, pero también es el de Byakuya.

-ah- el joven se rasco la cabeza apenado y las tres mujeres suspiraron un "idiota" no por ofender al líder del Clan, sino porque parece ser demasiado inocente o despistado.

-por cierto Mizuki, creo que tendrás que cancelar la llegada del resto de ancianos- se giró hacia la anciana que la veía con interés- Byakuya no se encuentra aquí hoy.

La anciana la miro sorprendida, Byakuya era un hombre recto que nunca fallaba en nada, ellos le habían dicho que iría y que ahora no estuviera era una gran sorpresa para ella. Yoruichi sonrió al verla confundida y solo pudo recordar que en ese momento cinco siluetas seguramente ya se encontraban caminando por un desierto de arena blanca bajo un oscuro cielo nocturno con la única luz de la luna en su centro.

-¿pero por qué es que no…?

-Yoruichi-sama- Soi Fong apareció en la entrada de la cocina y los presentes la observaron, la pelinegra traía en brazos a Yui y a su lado se encontraba Kei cargando un niño de aproximadamente dos años muy parecido a él.

-Soi Fong…- llamo con una sonrisa la morena.

-bueno, en ese caso creo que lo mejor será retirarme- comento la vieja Mizuki que con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de la Capitana, el teniente y la señora Kuchiki- nos vamos Yushiro- lo jalo del cuello de la ropa y el pobre empezó a llorar.

-¡NO! ¡Hermana ayúdame!- Yoruichi solo lo despidió con la mano y casi suelta la carcajada cuando Yui lo hizo señalando al moreno.

-llegas a tiempo- la morena los hizo seguirla hasta el lugar donde acostumbran tomar el té, Kei las siguió en silencio ya que solo había ido a tratar algo con la pelimorada. Ingresaron a la habitación y Akira no tardo nada en llevarles un poco de té, Yoruichi se sentó delante de ambos oficiales del Gotei 13.

-Kuchiki-sama- llamo el joven teniente de la treceava división haciendo que la morena le mirara- solo he venido para informarle que estaré a su lado todo este día- Yoruichi suspiro derrotada, ese Byakuya se preocupaba demasiado- espero no le moleste, pero su esposo insistió- y por dentro el joven solo podía pensar "y ya parece que a todos les encanta tenerme de niñero, hasta Riruka me dejo a su hijo" suspiro aburrido.

-comprendo ¿y Riruka-san? ¿Por qué te ha dejado a ti a Haru?- pregunto con interés, la pelirosa les había dicho que ella no le diría nada a Kei, sin embargo ahora le había dejado a su pequeño a él ¿acaso ya le habría dicho?

-ella acompaño a los Capitanes Kurosaki, Abarai y Kuchiki en esta misión junto con el teniente Ishida- hizo una breve pausa tratando de encontrar una explicación a que ahora Haru estuviera en sus brazos- y sobre él- miro al niño que le regreso la mirada sonriendo- no sé, parece ser que a todos les encanta que lo cuide, todos en la mansión Shiba dijeron estar ocupados y por lo tanto me lo dejaron a mí.

-¿mantienes una relación con Iida?- pregunto Soi Fong y el negó rápidamente.

-solo somos amigos- y ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar mirarse unos momentos.

-mamá- llamo Yui a la pelinegra para que le hiciera caso, aún era joven aquella niña pero hablaba muy bien, era demasiado inteligente- gatito- señalo a Yoruichi y Soi Fong supo que su hija no solo había salido a Urahara sino también a ella, aquella pequeña amaba a la pelimorada- cárgame- le pidió a la morena que no se negó a tomarla en brazos, ¡por favor! Es la hija de sus dos mejores amigos, la adora.

-¿Por qué no esa Kisuke contigo?- pregunto sorprendida la morena cuando tomo a la niña- no se ha querido separar de ambas desde que estabas embarazada, raro es cuando las deja solas.

-ese idiota es un acosador- comento con molestia captando la atención de Kei que asintió ya que pensaba lo mismo.

-shi, idiota…- repitió Yui con una sonrisa refiriéndose a su padre, los presentes se quedaron quietos unos momentos.

-¿Qué le estas enseñando Soi Fong?- reclamo Yoruichi y la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-puede que ame a su padre, pero así como a mi le desespera de vez en cuando su presencia- sí, definitivamente esa niña era de ambos, esto sería un problema muy grande porque una Shinigami, ósea una mujer, con el ingenio, las burlas y la inteligencia de Urahara mesclado a esto al carácter enojón de su madre y para variar las habilidades, un peligro total para el Seireitei.

-¿será mío?- pregunto Yui captando la atención de la morena que no entendió, la niña se escurrió de sus brazos hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas y abrazar con una sonrisa el ya un poco abultado vientre de la Kuchiki- ¿lo será?- ambas mujeres se miraron sorprendidas ¿Qué estaba insinuando la niña?

-papá- exclamo Haru señalándole a Kei como Yui abrazaba contenta a Yoruichi, pero el mocoso sentía el Riatsu del pequeño Kuchiki por lo que sonaba celoso, Kei se quedó estático por como lo llamo el niño.

-Haru yo no soy tu papá- respondió con seriedad, esto era malo ¡muy malo! Ahora el niño creía que él era su papá.

-papá- volvió a decirle el niño con enojo como diciéndole "a mí no me tomas de idiota que tú eres mi papá y hazme caso con lo que te enseño".

-bien, bien- corto rápidamente la morena- primero que nada- miro a Haru que quedo hipnotizado por sus ojos dorados- Haru, nadie te quitara la amistad de Yui- la niña le asintió y él acepto complacido- segundo- miro a la pequeña rubia- Yui- la niña le miro atenta- ni siquiera ha nacido ¿y ya planeas quitármelo?- pregunto con molestia fingida pero la niña muy sínicamente asintió varias veces haciendo que Soi Fong golpeara su frente, amaba a su hija pero era tan parecida al idiota de su esposo.

-espera…-le miro la pelinegra- ¿será niño?

-y muy parecido a Byakuya- admitió la pelimorada, ella realmente creía en las palabras de Kyoko y lo sentía, su hijo sería como su padre.

-ah- dijo decepcionada la Capitana, ella quería que el bebé de su maestra fuera idéntico a ella, ya de por si estaba molesta de no poder haberla visto cuando era una niña y ahora sucedía esto, un aura deprimente le rodeo.

-bien hay algunas cosas que quiero tratar con ambos- continuo la morena ignorando olímpicamente como Soi Fong se mostraba triste haciendo que Yui gateara hasta ella para consolarla mientras Kei sentía algo extraño en su persona por como lo llamaba Haru y que Yoruichi no intentara desmentirlo.

* * *

Justo como lo imagino Yoruichi, por el desierto de Hueco Mundo se movían cinco siluetas, cuatro apuestos hombres y una hermosa mujer eran cubiertos por capas de color gris para evitar en demasía la arena del lugar, justo como las que en su momento usaron Renji y Rukia al ir ahí. Corrían a una velocidad constante usando por momentos el Shunpo, alguna que otra ocasión se encontraron con hollows de baja categoría a los cuales solo si era necesario asesinaban.

-¿saben exactamente cuál es el lugar?- pregunto un apuesto pelinegro de gafas mientras mataba un hollow.

-Hueco Mundo es muy parecido- comento otro pelinegro demasiado atractivo- la única referencia para no perderse es el palacio Las Noches- los otros cuatro miraron a sus espaldas, llevaban rato corriendo y el palacio lucia tan cerca como al inicio- pero ella no se encuentra en esa dirección.

-¿no tienen una forma más fácil de encontrarla?- pregunto una pelirosa.

-no Riruka- contesto un apuesto pelinaranja- ¿o la hay Renji?- miro al pelirrojo que corría a su lado.

-no Ichigo, pensé que ustedes la tendrían- miro al pelinegro de ojos color gris azulado- Capitán Kuchiki ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

-una barrera, una parte del desierto no especifico y a ella encadenada- respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué viste tu Ichigo?

-solamente vi que era Hueco Mundo- respondió y casi todos suspiraron derrotados ¿Cómo encontrarían a alguien en Hueco Mundo?

-Kurosaki Ichigo- llamo Byakuya- tú y Rukia han tenido una cercanía muy distinta a la de cualquier Shinigami- el pelinaranja lo miro sin comprender- ella te dio sus poderes una ocasión- el joven asintió- y la segunda ocasión lo hicimos muchos de los oficiales del Gotei, pero el único motivo por el que fue posible esto y Rukia fue la elegida para regresarte tus poderes es porque tu adoptaste su Riatsu como tuyo, ella adapto el resto de Riatsu al de ella para que tú lo aceptaras sin problemas al ya ser compatibles- Ichigo seguía sin comprender a donde quería llegar- si te concentras podrás sentirla- aclaro finalmente resignándose a que el chico fuera en ocasiones demasiado tonto.

-¡Ah!-exclamo sorprendido y todos se detuvieron, el joven cerro los ojos e hizo justo lo que Byakuya le dijo, recordó las palabras de Rukia "nos une un lazo que eterno es", y pudo encontrarlo, débil pero presente, con los ojos cerrado veía un pequeño hilo de Riatsu, uno que lo conectaba a ella, uno que los llevaría hasta donde encontrarían a Rukia-la he encontrado.

-entonces andando- comento Ishida y volvieron a tomar el camino.

-por cierto- Ichigo miro a los presentes- entiendo porque Byakuya está aquí ya que ambos organizamos esta misión, pero…-miro en específico a Ishida, Renji y Riruka- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-pues yo me entere ya que despertaste muy bien esta mañana, me puse a investigar y supe por el capitán comandante que tenían la autorización de venir a Hueco Mundo- respondió el de lentes.

-yo me entere por Ishida y como su Capitán decidí venir tras consultárselo al Capitán Kuchiki.

-y ya que Ishida me lo había dicho me acerque al Capitán Kuchiki para saber en qué podía ayudar- termino Riruka con una sonrisa.

-¿y cómo nos ayudara su presencia?- exclamo algo molesto, no los necesitaba ahí con él, si por él fuera ni Byakuya estaría ahí, quería ser él el que la rescatara.

-tu aun no conoces los comandos de mi Zanpakuto- comento Ishida tomando el mango de su arma- si Kuchiki-san está herida de gravedad justo como lo está Kyoko-san actualmente, seré yo quien detenga sus heridas y también quien la libere de sus cadenas- explico acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-mi Zanpakuto se llama Anchiteze (antítesis) mis poderes como Quincy no se marcharon, se mezclaron para formar mi actual poder Shinigami, pero eso no es lo importante de mi Zanpakuto, lo interesante es mi técnica más fuerte, Nana Kakusei (siete despertares) puedo eliminar siete veces algo que haya sucedido en un mismo objeto y transformarlo en lo que deseo- aclaro su garganta- para ser más precisos, puedo evitar o revertir la muerte en quien sea siete veces si así lo quiero.

-¿entonces porque no lo usaste en Rukia? En ese momento no sabía que podía estar viva- reclamo el pelinaranja.

-lo intente, pero me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo tras el primer intento, porque me percaté de que esa era y no era Kuchiki-san.

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto en esta ocasión Renji.

-no he podido explicármelo del todo, pero es como si Kuchiki-san realmente hubiera muerto- aclaro haciendo que tanto Ichigo como Byakuya sintieran una opresión en su pecho- una parte de su esencia murió y posiblemente alguno de los Shinimashitas tenga la habilidad para darle forma, todos podíamos asegurar que era ella y no estábamos equivocados- nuevamente tuvieron que matar unos cuantos hollow- Kuchiki-san se convirtió en dos entidades y no es como con Kyoko-san, solo murió una mientras la otra sigue oculta.

-comprendo- asintió Renji- entonces nunca podrías haber revivido a esa falsa Rukia porque solamente era energía, algo que su cuerpo ya no requería y la verdadera seguía existiendo.

-si lo hubieras logrado habrías causado un desequilibrio, iría contra las leyes naturales- comento Byakuya- no puede existir una misma esencia en un mismo espacio tiempo sin colisionar todo, no se aplica a Kyoko ya que para crearla a ella se usó otra esencia además de la de Rukia.

-esto es demasiado para mí- acepto Ichigo, solo había entendido que Rukia se dividió en dos, lo que ella necesita y lo que no, el ultimo murió e Ishida no podía usarlo para revivirla, pero esos tres usaban términos algo difíciles para su persona.

-ahora que estemos con Kuchiki-san la usare por primera vez en ella para revertir lo que le hicieron.

-¿hay más?

-según urahara-san esa otra kuchiki-san que nos dejaron fue por algo, seguramente quieren obtener algo de la original distrayéndonos por tanto tiempo, si no la necesitaran la habrían matado y sin embargo ella les ha pedido ayuda-Todos lo aceptaron con tranquilidad, Riruka miraba fijamente a Ishida ¿Cómo era posible que una Zanpakuto así existiera? Poder revertir algo siete veces, algo así como cambiar el pasado para un presente deseado, era un poder que iba en contra de toda ley natural y de balance.

Ishida sintió su mirada sobre él, así como la duda y él tenía la respuesta pero jamás la diría, el motivo por el que una Zanpakuto así nació de él, fue por la esencia de su persona, el nombre Nana Kakusei para esa habilidad es porque el despertó siete veces, la primera cuando nació, la segunda cuando descubrió sus poderes Quincy, la tercera cuando perdió a su abuelo y nació el odio a los Shinigamis, la cuarta cuando recupero sus poderes y se volvió el aliado de un Shinigami, la quinta cuando Yhwach lo hizo su heredero profanándolo con un poder extremo oculto en su interior que se impregno en su persona contradiciendo toda ley incluso cuando ese hombre le arrebato su porción de alma, la sexta cuando murió y la séptima cuando se volvió aquello que en un principio odio.

-¿y tú Riruka?- pregunto Ichigo cayendo en cuenta de que ella no le había explicado.

-es simple, mi Doruhausu- tomo el mango de su ahora Zanpakuto- también se mezcló con mi Fullbring, conservo la habilidad de meter y sacar objetos a mi antojo, el Capitán Kuchiki hablo de una barrera, entonces yo la sacare de ella- el pelinaranja asintió, esa explicación era más fácil de entender que la de Ishida.

-y yo estoy aquí por si hay problemas con los Shinimashitas- culmino Renji.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en la ciudad de Tokio, se podían sentir ocho Riatsus elevados en comparación con el resto, por una parte en el departamento que Tatsuki y Orihime compartían desde hace más de año y medio se encontraban ella en compañía de Ulquiorra Cifer, mientras tanto Mizuiro, Keigo y Sado que compartían un departamento, eran custodiados por Nell y un muy molesto Grimmjow. Habría sido lógico que Nell cuidara de las chicas mientras Ulquiorra y Grimmjow de los chicos, pero Nell insistió en que fuera el de ojos esmeralda quien cuidara de Orihime.

En este momento, las nueve de la mañana, apenas y servía para que despertaran en el departamento de la pelinaranja, cada uno de los tres tenía una habitación, sin embargo Ulquiorra se encontraba sentado en la pequeña sala del departamento leyendo un libro y tomando Té, su costumbre que no quitaría por nada. Una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió y por ella se asomó Tatsuki aun en pijama, hoy no tenían nada que hacer y de vez en cuando no está mal echar la flojera.

-buenos días- comento mientras se acercaba a la cocina que se encuentra justo al lado de la sala y comedor, para servirse un poco de agua, el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que la había escuchado- que aburrido- susurro la joven, se recargo en la encimera de la cocina y observo fijamente al Arrancar que en ese momento y gracias a Urahara usaba algo parecido a un Gigai para que pudiera estar con ellas lo más cerca posible y ser notado por los humanos.

Lucía muy bien, no tenía los fragmentos de mascara en la cabeza, así como aun cuando era muy pálido, no lucia tan blanco como una hoja de papel, tenía un poco más de color en la tez, tampoco tenía las marcas verdes tan parecidas a rastros de lágrimas, su un poco largo cabello negro estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo baja con unos rebeldes mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda no cambiaban para nada lo que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo. Si, definitivamente tenía que admitir que lucía muy apuesto, no tanto como Renji, por lo menos para ella, pero era muy apuesto.

-¿tengo algo muy interesante?- pregunto mientras cambiaba de página y tomaba un poco de su té.

-siempre estás leyendo.

-es entretenido- respondió con simpleza.

-también tomas mucho té- continuo.

-es lo único que me ayuda a alimentar mi Riatsu para no debilitarme en este cuerpo- señalo con tranquilidad.

-pero si comes comida humana.

-como tal cual lo hace cualquier criatura viva.

-eres muy frio.

-me tiene sin cuidado.

-también directo.

-no hay motivo para darle vueltas a lo que se habla.

-¿sabes lo que causas en las humanas cuando te ven?

-sé que sus almas sienten euforia pero no comprendo eso.

-es porque les gusta tu apariencia física- camino hasta uno de los sofás donde se sentó para poder verlo de frente- sería algo muy parecido a enamorarse, nada más que en tu caso les gusta tu apariencia física.

-no estoy familiarizado con ninguno de los dos términos.

-has estado mucho con Orihime, incluso he notado que sientes la felicidad- recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sobre sus manos acomodo su barbilla- ¿Qué sientes por Orihime?- el joven aparto finalmente su mirada del libro para enfocarla sobre la pelinegra.

-siempre preguntas lo mismo ¿por qué?

-porque espero que cambies tu respuesta.

-sabes que siempre tendrás la misma: es algo que desconozco por ahora, aquella mujer dice que es amor pero no lo comprendo- repitió como muchas veces ya lo había hecho.

-cambiare mi pregunta ¿Qué es para ti Orihime?

-mi corazón- soltó con tranquilidad haciendo que Tatsuki lo mirara sorprendida, lo había dicho con tanta facilidad que hasta estuvo tentada a sonrojarse, no por el muchacho, sino por la declaración que había dado.

-quiere decir que sientes algo muy fuerte por ella- trato de calmar su corazón.

-sentir…- torció un poco los labios en gesto pensativo, eso era de lo poco que le había visto expresar- sentimientos, no lo sé, así como tampoco conozco para que servirían.

-para estar con la persona amada.

-¿estar?

-Orihime es muy fácil de conquistar, puedo decir que ama a todo el mundo- comento con una sonrisa- pero solo han existido tres hombres en su vida que la han hecho enamorarse, unos más que otros.

-¿puedo saber quiénes?- pregunto con un tono más apagado tomando por sorpresa a la deportista.

-Ichigo, Ishida Uryu y tu- aclaro rápidamente- por Ichigo estuvo enamorada mucho tiempo pero ese amor cambio, amo a Ishida más en su lejanía que en su cercanía, por lo menos después de que murió y a ti es a quien quiere actualmente.

-entonces los sentimientos cambian- quiso saber pero sonó a afirmación por lo que ella asintió- eso quiere decir que esa mujer no sentirá algo por mi eternamente y yo tampoco.

-¡ay!- exclamo un poco harta, él era imposible y mucho- hombre, escúchame atentamente, quiero saber si corresponderías a ella, no quiero que salga lastimada como sucedió con Ishida.

-no puedo responder a eso, no puedo actuar sin entender algo y si la curiosidad es lo suficientemente insistente no parare hasta descubrir el significado, así que mientras este con ustedes, me mantendré al lado de esa mujer para conocer lo que estoy aprendiendo en su entorno.

-muy bien- toco su frente algo fastidiada- dejémoslo en que le corresponderás y que te encanta el conocimiento- el asintió y después giraron para encontrarse a Orihime salir de su habitación mientras bostezaba y se tallaba un ojo en clara muestra de seguir teniendo sueño, Tatsuki observo la reacción de Ulquiorra ante las acciones adorables de su amiga y pudo notar un pequeño matiz de brillo en sus ojos, así como una leve sonrisa tratando de asomarse por sus labios.

-buenos días Tatsuki-chan, Ulquiorra- comento la joven de cabello cálido con la voz aun algo adormilada.

-buenos días Orihime- regreso con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

-buenos días- respondió Ulquiorra haciendo que la joven atlética se sintiera ofendía, a ella solamente le movía la cabeza para que supiera que la había escuchado, pero se calmó porque recordó que ese hombre era extraño y si mostraba algo sería solo por su amiga.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunto la joven sentándose en otro de los sofás.

-yo iré a un entrenamiento esta tarde- se excusó la joven con pena- y donde que tenía reservación para ese restaurante de lujo que te encanto- comento como quien no quiere a la cosa notando como a su amiga se le iluminaron los ojos, le había encantado la comida de ese sitio.

-¿Por qué tenías algo como eso?- pregunto Orihime sorprendida.

-porque se supone que vería a mi madre- respondió con tranquilidad- pero tengo el entrenamiento y ella cancelo de todas formas.

-que mal Tatsuki-chan- dijo con tristeza la joven.

-¿Por qué no la usan ustedes?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-yo, no creo- respondió con tristeza- no lo merezco- se abrazó a si misma recordando cómo era por ella que Rukia había muerto.

-¿Qué dices tú Cifer?- pregunto la pelinegra a secas, no es por confianza o por falta de respeto, es solo que a él no le gustaba que usaran ninguna referencia de respeto o afecto en su persona- ¿Orihime no merece una cena de lujo?

-supongo que la merece- respondió.

-entonces vallan juntos.

-pero…

-no se diga más, tienen que ir, recuerda que se paga la reservación en ese sitio, no gastare mi dinero en balde- solo así la pelinaranja acepto.

* * *

Por su parte en el hospital de los Ishida se encontraba Ryuken caminando por los pasillos del hospital, a su lado caminaba una hermosa castaña muy parecida a Masaki Kurosaki, ambos iban de puerta en puerta para que el medico revisara a sus pacientes. Después de un rato ambos se encaminaron al consultorio del peliblanco, se sentó tras su escritorio y la castaña delante de él, el hombre no mostraba expresión alguna en el rostro mientras ella sonreía de lo más contenta.

-estas en el mundo humano y has venido a verme ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con poco interés. Aunque por dentro no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo muy parecida que era la joven a su madre.

-vengo a invitarlo al Seireitei- respondió con naturalidad sin borrar su sonrisa, el peliblanco alzo una ceja sin comprender nada- no ahora por supuesto, Uryu-chan no sabe que vine a verlo- ahora la miro incrédulo "¿Uryu-chan?" ¿Qué diablos pasaba con la Kurosaki?- lo que sucede es que- un poco de color subió a sus mejillas, jugueteo nerviosa con sus manos y dejo de mirarlo.

-Habla de una vez Yuzu-san- ordeno fastidiado, si algo no había heredado de su madre, era la seguridad para hablar.

-bien, Ryuken-san, usted sabe que una batalla se encuentra próxima para el Seireitei, sin embargo Uryu-chan y yo queremos formalizar nuestra relación-Ryuken se quedó en blanco ¿Qué acababa de escuchar? Obvio que su cara no lo demostró- llevamos más de un año una relación y para septiembre planeamos una fiesta de compromiso- dijo con una sonrisa- por eso he venido a verlo, para avisarle con tiempo ya que es un hombre muy ocupado y realmente me gustaría que estuviera ahí.

-Uryu no es quien quiere que este ahí.

-la verdad no lo sé, pero desde que llegamos al Seireitei ninguno de los dos ha podido verse, cuatro años es mucho tiempo y aunque él aún no sabe que he venido, estoy segura de que no le molestara su presencia.

Ryuken se mostraba tranquilo, pero no sabía que pensar al respecto, para empezar era raro que Yuzu fuera a verlo y ahora resulta que su hijo no perdió el tiempo ¿Qué edad tenía la Kurosaki? Si no se equivocaba apenas tenía 17 años y esos dos ya hablaban de matrimonio, muy bien, su hijo ya tenía casi 22 años, él estaba en edad de buscar esposa pero… ¿con una Kurosaki? Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba, pensó que intentaría algo con Inoue Orihime y ahora se daba cuenta del error.

-¿entonces asistirá?- pregunto al ver que no decía nada.

-¿Qué dice Kurosaki al respecto?- pregunto con seriedad y vio como los ojos de la joven se abrían por la inesperada pregunta- no se lo han dicho.

-no, Onii-chan y papá son muy sobreprotectores, le hemos dicho sobre la fiesta a Kukaku-san y ella la organizara, para ese momento ellos lo sabrán- tenía que admitir que la niña era lista- y así ninguno se negara porque será público, no me preocupa que intenten matar a Uryu-chan- continuo quitada de la pena- es muy fuerte y rápido, más ahora que es teniente- ambos guardaron silencio por unos segundos, Ryuken entendiendo lo que ella decía y ella dándose cuenta de su error.

-así que ahora es un Shinigami.

-yo… no… es solo que…

-está bien, iré- acepto finalmente- tengo entonces muchas cosas que decirle a mi estúpido hijo- ella solo pudo sonreír nerviosa, ese era el motivo por el que Ishida no tenía planeado invitar a su padre.

La castaña converso un poco con él, todo entorno a Uryu, a final de cuentas a ella le encantaba hablar muy bien de él y le agradaba enormemente que su padre se mostrara interesado, Ryuken le dijo algunas cuantas cosas y cuando fue el momento de que la joven se marchara el hombre la hizo sonreír dándole un "gracias" antes de que se marchara. Esto era un poco extraño, parece ser que a final de cuentas una Kurosaki pasaría a tomar el apellido de los Ishida o por lo menos así deberían ser las cosas, sabia como eran las casas nobles de Soul Society, pero teniendo a Ichigo como líder, no se preocuparían por el apellido que adoptaran las menores.

Era extraño, muy extraño el sentimiento que se instaló en su pecho, su único hijo ahora también comenzaría con su vida, una familia, esperaba demasiado que por ahora el joven se conformara con una esposa, para él Yuzu era muy joven aun para responsabilidades grandes. ¿Pero de que se preocupaba? A final de cuentas su hijo resulto no ser un estúpido, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que llegara septiembre para ver a Isshin y burlarse en su cara, ¡oh sí! Si Isshin se robó a su prima, era lo justo que Uryu se robara a su hija.

* * *

Inoue y Ulquiorra se encontraban ya en el restaurante, había muy poca gente donde estaban ya que las mesas estaban lo suficientemente separadas para que cada comensal tuviera un espacio cómodo y agradable. Ninguno decía nada, Orihime comía sus alimentos con una cara de completa felicidad mientras el de ojos esmeralda observaba su comida con curiosidad, este lugar no vendía comida Japonesa a la que ya se había acostumbrado, era comida de Italia según había escuchado de la mujer a su lado, de cuando en cuando la miraba con curiosidad sin saber porque lucía tan feliz.

-¿vas… vas a querer eso?- pregunto con los ojos brillando mirando la comida del pelinegro, de no ser quien era, seguramente Ulquiorra la habría visto con incredulidad, la pobre esperaba una respuesta y casi podía salirle la baba de lo apetitosa que lucía la comida para ella.

-toma- le extendió el plato que tenía una deliciosa pasta a la boloñesa casi intacta, no era de un apetito muy grande y verla tan ansiosa por comer su comida decidió que lo mejor era dársela, la joven acepto la comida sin rechista para llevar el primer bocado y chillar emocionada. El pelinegro recargo uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa y su barbilla se recargo sobre una de sus manos, la observa sin apartar su vista de ella.

Las personas que estaban cerca los veía con ternura, para ellos era la típica imagen de pareja perfecta, la pelinaranja es una mujer hermosa y el Arrancar en ese Gigai luciendo un poco más humano, no perdía para nada su atractivo, de hecho muchas de las mujeres le habían echado el ojo así como los hombres no podían evitar desviar la mirada hacia Orihime. Algunas suspiraron como enamoradas cuando vieron al chico darle su comida y luego apreciarla como todo un joven enamorado. Inoue sintió la mirada del joven sobre su persona y se sintió apenada, se dio cuenta de que la miraba de una forma distinta a como miraba al resto y por si fuera poco le había pedido su comida, definitivamente no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Ulquiorra, lo siento yo…- trato de justificarse, pero la comida es comida y a ella le encanta que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacía- no quería quitarte tu comida.

-no tienes que disculparte, no tengo hambre- respondió con tranquilidad y escucharon a las mujeres del lugar suspirar enamoradas.

-pero no has comido nada en todo el día.

-lo he hecho, es solo que tu despertaste un poco tarde para notarlo- continuo con semblante apacible y escucho claramente como una mujer le susurraba a otra.

-viven juntos- dijo una desconocida y la otra respondió.

-y aun así actúan como novios recién enamorados- Ulquiorra no entendió muy bien a que se referían esas dos, pero había leído una vez que una relación amorosa entre humanos era distinta cuando vivían separados a cuando vivían juntos.

-un té no es comida- renegó Orihime.

-para mi es suficiente, sabes que no necesito de tanto, tu si, eres más frágil que yo y debes tener energías suficientes.

-que atento.

-es tan lindo.

-que guapo.

-yo quiero uno así.

-ya quisiera que alguien me cuidara así- eso y más decían las mujeres del lugar.

-pero Ulquiorra, sabes que no soy una mujer débil- reclamo un poco juguetona.

-no, no eres una mujer débil, sin embargo eso no quita que prefiera tu bienestar al mío- nuevamente un chillido de enamoradas ¿Qué no se supone que había suficiente espacio para la comodidad del comensal? ¡Eso incluye privacidad! Ahora se daban cuenta de que no pues todo lo que decían era escuchado por terceros.

-ya no volveré a desmayarme- le dijo con un sonrojo y eso hizo que las personas enfocaran su atención nuevamente- no te preocupes, es algo normal- continuo sin darse cuenta de que eso podía ser malinterpretado. Resulta que a las dos semanas de que Rukia muriera, la joven se la vivía en el trabajo y la universidad, no comía bien así como tampoco dormía las horas suficientes, un día colapso, no tenía Riatsu ni siquiera y estuvo internada por tres días, Ulquiorra no sabía que era ese sentimiento, pero cuando ella se desplomo en sus brazos sintió su pecho oprimirse, nunca olvidara lo pálida que se veía- es solo que no me cuide lo suficiente.

-y es por eso que ahora yo debo hacerlo, es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ustedes- y con eso las personas creyeron confirmar sus sospechas.

-está embarazada- suspiro una.

-será un buen padre.

-son una pareja perfecta- pero nada de eso lo escucharon ellos dos ya que Orihime le miraba fijamente sin percatarse de nada, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y recordó uno de sus consejos "da el primer paso", sin temor y sin vergüenza se acercó lo suficiente a él para depositar un breve beso sobre los labios del pelinegro que no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo a reaccionar puesto que fue muy rápido.

-gracias por cuidar de nosotras- comento con las mejillas coloradas. Ulquiorra la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que algo lo había tomado por sorpresa, tal vez la última ocasión fue cuando se desvaneció delante de ella y sus amigos. Sentía su corazón palpitar acelerado pero ¿el acaso tenia corazón? Tal vez era cosa del Gigai, los Hollow no tienen corazón ni sentimientos- Tatsuki-chan también lo aprecia.

-¿Qué se supone que debo responder a ese agradecimiento?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad y las mujeres del lugar no pudieron evitar verlo como un joven demasiado tierno, aunque claro, que en realidad este chico no tenía muchos sentimientos y sus preguntas eran en verdad por no saberlo.

-nada- contesto ella con una sonrisa- solo quería que lo supieras- siguieron conversando un poco hasta que decidieron que era momento de marcharse, cuando se encontraron fuera del local, a través de las ventanas el resto de clientes los observaba, Orihime se sujetó del brazo de Ulquiorra y él no se quejó para nada.

* * *

En una de las oficinas del Seireitei, más específicamente la oficina del Capitán de la segunda división, se encontraba todo muy callado, no era raro en esa oficina si no estaba Matsumoto, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran distintas. Desde un sofá lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien se durmiera, se escuchaban algo parecido a respiraciones aunque algo agitadas. El Capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba recostado boca arriba en ese sofá sin embargo sobre él se encontraba recostada Kurosaki Karin con sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del muchacho y ambos se besaban de una manera lo suficientemente elevada como para terminar en otra cosa.

La pelinegra recargaba sus manos en el pecho del peliblanco mientras que él la rodeaba con sus brazos atrayéndola de ser posible, un poco más a su persona. Ambos se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando del beso que compartían, tan solo se separaban un momento para tomar aire y al segundo siguiente alguno de los dos se apoderaba de los labios del otro, en una ocasión el Capitán la tomo de la nuca para profundizar el beso en el que ambos cerraron los ojos rindiéndose a sus deseos.

-Karin…- suspiro el apuesto joven de ojos azules cuando rompieron el beso- Matsumoto no tarda en regresar…- advirtió- debemos detenernos ahora.

-por mí no hay problema…- suspiro ella alejándose de él y quedando sentada- no es como si quisiera seguir besándote- se encogió de hombros, él también se sentó quedando nuevamente muy cerca, aun no regularizaban del todo su respiración y se veían algo sonrojados, Hitsugaya la observo unos momentos, ella tenía los labios hinchados y bueno, tal vez no era una imagen muy buena imagen teniendo en cuenta que él conocía una mejor.

-maldita sea Kurosaki- ella no entendió nada hasta que el la tomo de la nuca y ajusto su agarre en la cintura de ella mientras estampaba sus labios en un hambriento beso, Karin no se quejó para nada, de hecho sonrió divertida y le correspondió. Podrían haber seguido si no hubieran sentido el Riatsu de Matsumoto acercándose a la oficina, rápidamente se separaron, Hitsugaya se fue a su escritorio y comenzó a llenar el papeleo, mientras que Karin se recostó en el sofá y leía atentamente unos archivos, todo al momento justo en que la puerta se abrió.

Matsumoto ingreso con una sonrisa pintada en el rosto, los observo, lucían muy concentrados en lo que hacían pero para ella ni para los más experimentados del escuadrón pasaba por alto como el Riatsu de esos dos hace tan solo unos segundos se había sentido distinto, de hecho notaba claramente la presencia de uno en el otro. Su sonrisa se tornó burlona, era gracioso como esos dos hacían de todo en la oficina menos trabajar cuando estaban solos y cuando alguien llegaba actuaban como si nunca hubieran dejado de trabajar.

-llegas tarde Matsumoto- regaño el peliblanco sin mirarla, pero a la teniente le sonó más a un "no te hubieras molestado en llegar" lo había notado en el riatsu de ambos, estos aclamaban fundirse en uno solo por unos minutos y habían estado no muy lejos de mezclarse cuando ella llego a la oficina.

-solo he venido a informarles que la encontraron- ambos la miraron unos instantes y Karin esbozo una sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras que el peliblanco asintió complacido.

* * *

-¿estás seguro de que es por aquí Kurosaki?- pregunto un pelinegro de lentes observando al pelinaranja que miraba todo con duda.

-estoy seguro, es solo que…- se rasco la nuca- hay algo en este sitio que hace que se distorsione.

-¿y por eso nos has hecho dar tantas vueltas?- pregunto con un deje de molestia el pelirrojo del grupo, desde hace más de veinte minutos que rondaban la zona.

-es que esto es nuevo para mí, nunca había pensado en buscar a Rukia de esta manera.

-no, no es eso- comento Byakuya desenvainando su Zanpakuto y apuntando a Ichigo que retrocedió asustado.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede Byakuya?!- exclamo entre molesto y asustado.

-muévete Kurosaki Ichigo, solo estorbas en mi camino- Riruka e Ishida miraron a Ichigo con pena y dijeron un "auch" al unísono, el pelinaranja en vez de reclamarle se movió como perrito regañado y observo atentamente lo que el pelinegro tuviera por hacer- Shire, Senbonzakura- las cuchillas con apariencia de pétalos de cerezo se abalanzaron justo hacia donde antes se encontraba Ichigo, al inicio ninguno de los otros comprendía que sucedía.

-¿acaso lo guapo le afecto el cerebro?- susurro Riruka a Renji que tuvo que admitir que ese comentario tenia lógica e Ichigo asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-no es eso- comento Ishida- observen, Kuchiki-san parece estar aquí- en eso los otros tres regresaron la vista hacia donde los pétalos se movían con tranquilidad y de la nada se movían con mayor velocidad, casi no pudieron ver que sucedía hasta que los pétalos salieron disparados hacia Byakuya y algo parecido a un campo de fuerza hizo que el paisaje se distorsionara, el Kuchiki hizo que su Zanpakuto regresara a la normalidad y le hizo una seña a Riruka con la cabeza.

-no, parece ser que juzgue antes de tiempo- sonrió avergonzada- ese hombre es perfecto- asintió complacida.

-apresúrate Iida- ordeno Renji exasperado, no es que le molestara que Riruka alagara a su antiguo Capitán, sino que le mosqueaba que dijera que todos eran guapos menos él, no, no estaba interesado en ella ni nada, pero le daba en el ego.

-bien, bien- comento con fastidio porque no la dejara seguir diciendo todo lo que pensaba de ese hombre, desenvaino su Zanpakuto y apunto en dirección a donde habían notado la inestabilidad- Togoku (encarcela) Doruhause (casa de muñecas)- su arma se tornó de un color rosado, el mango con detalles de oro en forma de varias flores hacia un perfecto juego con el tono del filo y la forma un poco ondulada le daba la forma de un medio corazón, definitivamente su Zanpakuto no podía ser distinta.

La pelirosa susurro algo que ninguno de los presentes pudo escuchar, la Zanpakuto desapareció de su mano en pequeños destellos de luz y pudieron ver una anormalidad nuevamente en el paisaje, los destellos desaparecían uno a uno ingresando al centro de esa barrera. Riruka se hinco y junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando, sus ojos estaban cerrados y se le veía fruncir el ceño con clara muestra de molestia.

-ella está ahí Ichigo- le sonrió sin abrir los ojos- la traeré aquí- continuo y en ese momento vieron con sorpresa como la figura de una mujer pelinegra encadenada aparecía recostada en las piernas de Riruka que abrió los ojos y su Zanpakuto apareció a su lado nuevamente- Ishida- llamo al de lentes- ella regresara a la caja donde estaba si no desapareces estas cadenas- el joven asintió y desenvaino su Zanpakuto.

-Hosei (corrige) Anchiteze (antítesis)- sería de esperarse que el Shikai no fuera una espada ya que apareció un arco de energía en azul, o eso parecía hasta que la luz se dispersó y mostro una Zanpakuto de color negro mezclado con rojo, no por el diseño de la espada, más bien era porque literalmente escurrían gotas de sangre desde el mango de la Zanpakuto hasta la punta demasiado afilada y peligrosa, como una aguja.

-es negra- comento sorprendido Ichigo, quien en ese momento no se había atrevido a ver a Rukia porque sabía que ellos debían actuar y si la miraba no podría evitar a lanzarse para abrazarla- con sangre…- el Kurosaki realmente esperaba que la Zanpakuto de su amigo fuera como un arco de color blanco, no una aguja enorme de color negra con sangre ¿de quién era? ¿Acaso así es la Zanpakuto?

-mi Zanpakuto no es blanca como yo quería- confeso el muchacho con pesar- y de ella siempre escurre sangre… no mía- aclaro rápidamente- es la de los Quincy que murieron en batalla- Riruka lo miro horrorizada ¿Qué significaba eso?- pero se entiende porque es una hecha a base de pecados, nadie debe interferir con lo que debe ocurrir y ahora esto se representa en ello, negra por la oscuridad de mi pecado y con la sangre de Quincies a los que traicione- apunto al cuello de la pelinegra que estaba inconsciente en las piernas de Riruka y basto tan solo un pinchazo en las cadenas para que estas desaparecieran, no paso desapercibido para Renji que la respiración del joven se aceleró y se puso muy pálido de repente.

Y entonces todos excepto Ichigo comprendieron realmente lo que era la Zanpakuto de Ishida, esa arma era realmente un peligro, no revertía las cosas sin que al usuario no le pasara nada, esa arma funcionaria siempre y cuando el cuerpo del portador fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para aun sabiendo que su destino es morir, se atreva a usarla. Esa Zanpakuto mataría a su portador lentamente, entre más fuera usada más rápido moriría el dueño.

-la herida sigue abierta- comento el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-aún desconocemos en su mayoría las habilidades de los Shinimashitas- respondió Ishida- es probable que esta sea su forma de mantenerla viva al mismo tiempo que le hacen sentir su muerte una y otra vez- tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se acomodó los lentes apuntando la Zanpakuto hacía el pecho de la pelinegra- pero eso se acaba ahora- le atravesó con su arma y toda ella se veía impecable, hasta la ropa, lucía justo como antes de que Orihime la atravesara con su propia Zanpakuto.

-siendo honesto esto fue más fácil de lo que creí- confeso el pelinaranja algo impaciente por acercarse a la joven.

-no te confíes- advirtió Renji- te recuerdo que estos tipos la secuestraron por algo.

-lo importante ahora es regresar al Seireitei- Ishida, Renji y Riruka esperaban a que Ichigo se acercara a la joven pero no lo hacía, se le veía observar en todas direcciones pero evitaba mirar hacia donde estaba la pelirosa con "ella". Riruka sintió como la joven se removía en sus piernas, Byakuya se acercó a ambas y se posiciono al lado de su hermana.

La pelinegra abrió lentamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que Riruka la acomodaba en la arena, la pelirosa se encontró inmediatamente con los ojos violetas de Rukia que parecía desconcertada, giro la cabeza hacia su izquierda encontrándose con su hermano que lucía tan imperturbable como siempre, sin embargo identifico de inmediato unas casi inexistentes marcas bajo sus ojos. Ichigo contenía el aliento, podía sentir el Riatsu de la chica perturbarse, clara señal de que estaba despierta, Ishida y Renji lo observaban esperando que en cualquier momento aventara a Byakuya y se abrazara a la pelinegra pero no lo hizo.

-Nii-sama- la voz de Rukia sonó afónica, como la de alguien que ha gritado demasiado- ¿Qué sucede?

-Rukia- el pelinegro extendió su mano hacia su hermana hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos el níveo rostro de ella, Rukia cerró los ojos aceptando el contacto con una sonrisa y cuando sintió como la mano de su hermano se alejaba fue más rápida y la tomo para que no se alejara, Riruka y Byakuya pudieron verla fruncir el ceño y como lagrimas salían de sus ojos aun cerrados- Rukia ¿estas…?- la pelinegra lo interrumpió abriendo los ojos y lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano para sin control alguno sollozar en las ropas del pelinegro.

Todos comprendieron de inmediato que fuera lo que ella hubiera vivido todo este tiempo no había sido nada bueno, Byakuya rodeo con sus brazos a su hermana en un intento de tranquilizarla o no solo a ella, tal vez a sí mismo, la abrazaba con fuerza como tratando de comprobar que estuviera bien, que realmente era ella y no una ilusión.

Riruka observaba la escena con una sonrisa tratando de contener las lágrimas, porque ellos dos se amaban, ¡Por favor! ¡Son hermanos! y los separaron cruelmente haciendo que uno sufriera la muerte de otro, un engaño que a muchos les gustaría vivir, muchas veces ella misma deseo que Kentaro no hubiera muerto, quería creer que regresaría, pero no lo hizo, ver que el fin último de Rukia aún no llegaba y pudo estar con sus seres queridos aun, le llego, porque realmente no hay nada más doloroso que perder a los que amas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando no pudo evitar llorar en silencio, Ishida coloco su mano en uno de sus hombros tratando de consolarla y ella le sonrió agradecida.

-lo siento Nii-sama…- enterró la cabeza en el cuello del pelinegro tratando de tranquilizarse con su calidez pero no podía- los hice sufrir mucho… yo no quería… no quería lastimarlos de esa forma… no fui lo suficientemente fuerte… te decepcione… fui descuidada- suspiro tratando de poder hablar bien- los extrañe tanto- Byakuya podía sentir perfectamente las lágrimas de su hermana en su cuello pero no le molestaba.

-Rukia, todo está bien, no me has decepcionado- le aclaro con su voz tranquila de siempre mientras se separaba de ella para poder verla a la cara- lo importante es que no te rendiste- con sus manos la tomo del rostro y por primera vez en la vida Rukia pudo verlo sonreír para ella, pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero cálida al mismo tiempo. Byakuya la vio apretar la mandíbula como conteniéndose pero al final no lo hizo, lloro con más ganas y él la abrazo nuevamente. Seguramente esta seria de los pocos gestos demasiado "efusivos" que él tendría con su hermana- también te he extrañado Rukia- confeso con dolor.

-pero los rompí…- renegó sin creer del todo en sus palabras- me usaron para distraerlos, yo no pude soportar ver una y otra vez el dolor de todos… no merezco que todos lloraran por mi… no merezco que me extrañaras- negó en el cuello de él- no te merezco Nii-sama, no si he hecho sufrir a mi hermano.

-¡Idiota!- ambos pelinegros se separaron y miraron hacia donde se encontraba Ichigo, el pelinaranja apretaba la mandíbula y los puños tratando de contener lo que sentía al verla nuevamente.

-Ichigo…- susurro su nombre. Todo paso muy rápido para ella, un momento estaba abrazada a su hermano y al otro se vio rodeada por los brazos de Ichigo- yo lo siento…

-callate- ordeno molesto abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque tal vez sí. Rukia algo titubeante correspondió a su abrazo apretándolo con fuerza, con toda la que su frágil cuerpo le permitía y no fue distinto para Ichigo, solo que procuraba no lastimarla.

Renji soltó una pequeña risita al ver a su ex capitán aparecer en un Shunpo a su lado y si no se equivocaba lo habia escuchado resoplar algo molesto. Cuando Byakuya noto las intenciones de Ichigo, se zafo del abrazo de su hermana con un Shunpo y al instante el pelinaranja ya la tenía en brazos, si le molesto al pelinegro un poco pero comprendía que seguramente si era posible, Ichigo habia sufrido más la muerte de Rukia que él.

-Rukia…- susurro Ichigo en el hombro de ella que trataba de contener las lágrimas- yo…- no pudo terminar ya que la pelinegra lo empujo y el cayo de trasero a la arena mirándola confundido mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con enojo y lo miraba con el ceño el fruncido.

-¡idiota!- grito furica recargando sus manos en la arena y dejando su rostro enojado cerca del de él que seguía sin comprender- ¡Es el colmo que te pusieras a llorar como nenita! ¡AH! ¡Es tan vergonzoso! No puedo morirme tranquila porque un idiota cabeza de zanahoria se deprime y casi se muere- al pelinaranja abrió la boca indignado- parece ser que siempre debo hacerme cargo de este mocoso berrinchudo.

-¡no seas tonta!- le grito molesto acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Ishida- llamo Renji en un susurro- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que Ichigo pierde?

-te apuesto hacer todo tu trabajo si Kurosaki pierde, pero si gana, tu harás mi trabajo y el del tercer al mando junto al tuyo- le regreso confiado con una sonrisa y Renji acepto complacido, Rukia nunca perdía contra Ichigo… o eso creía él, parece ser que tener peinado de piña exótica le borro ciertos recuerdos.

-trato- se estrecharon las manos y Riruka rodo los ojos molesta susurrando un "hombres" y Byakuya se contuvo por mirarlos como si viera a idiotas.

-tu no entiendes nada Kuchiki Rukia- continuo Ichigo haciendo que todos regresaran su atención a la pareja- yo…- Rukia lo observo tensando la mandíbula- si, lo acepto, no pude resistir sin ti, si tu no estabas para guiarme y evitar mis tonterías no tenía caso que siguiera aquí- el pelinaranja exclamo golpeando una vez la palma de su mano izquierda sobre su pecho- Rukia…- la pelinegra noto claramente como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- duele, o por lo menos dolió, ¡DOLIÓ CARAJO! ¡Dolió mucho!- cerro los ojos y ella vio correr las pequeñas gotitas por las mejillas del apuesto pelinaranja que dirigió sus manos a sus ojos para cubrirlos tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Ichigo…

-¿Cómo podía detener este dolor? Tú ya no estabas conmigo, no sabía qué hacer, ¡tú lo sabias! Te lo dije aquella vez, la velocidad del mundo corre a una distinta velocidad para mi si tú no estás aquí, no puedo… no pude con la velocidad del mundo porque tu no estabas- él no la miraba pero ella había vuelto a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, ya lo sabía ¡sabía que lo había hecho sufrir mucho! Porque ella lo vio sufrir- no había otra forma de parar mi dolor- bajo sus manos hasta ponerlas en la arena y la miro con tristeza y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- dime Rukia ¿realmente creías que alguien que se hizo dependiente de tu presencia podría seguir?

-deberías…- suspiro derrotada lanzándose a sus brazos y ambos dejaron correr finalmente todo el torrente de emociones que se habían guardado tanto tiempo- yo no merezco todo tu amor y aun así estoy feliz de que sea yo a la que elegiste- confeso apenada, lo escucho reír en su oído haciéndola estremecerse.

-¿sabes? Tu eres realmente lo que el mundo llamaría mágica- ella no comprendió al inicio hasta que él le aclaro- porque tan solo unos segundos atrás sentía mi dolor y ahora… ahora no puedo evitar sonreír como estúpido.

-siempre sonríes como estúpido- dijo entre risas y lágrimas, haciéndolo a él bufar ofendido pero también rio un poco, ya no lloraba, solo podía sonreír mientras a ella la sentía sollozar un poco en sus brazos.

-luces hermosa- le susurró al oído, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no es que no lo supiera, si, es algo vanidosa en ese aspecto, pero la cuestión es que él jamás le habia dicho eso- ese maquillaje corrido, las marcas de lágrimas… sí definitivo, tan hermosa como una bruja- le regreso juguetón recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el estómago cuando se miraron a la cara.

-idiota.

-si idiota- se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y roso sus labios con los de ella sin importarle si su cuñado intentaba matarlo, si moría por besarla… bueno, eso valía la pena- pero el idiota con el que te casarías- no dijo más y no la dejo decir nada, la beso, como había querido hacer desde que la vio, como había extrañado cuando creyó que la perdió y como solo a ella podía besar.

Rukia ni lenta ni perezosa le respondió encantada, porque si es cierto que él se había hecho dependiente a él, en el buen sentido, ella se había hecho dependiente de él de igual forma ¿Cómo negarlo? Ambos estaban demasiado unidos al otro, habían conocido y sentido tanto con el otro que era inevitable que ella también lo extrañara. Era un beso suave, algo húmedo por las lágrimas, pero tan cálido como esos dos podían ser, como el eclipse de sol que podían formar haciendo un hermoso espectáculo de emociones a su alrededor.

Renji miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa al igual que Ishida quien escrutaba con la mirada a su capitán que entendió de inmediato y suspiro derrotado, en esta ocasión Ichigo había ganado la contienda y ahora él tendría más trabajo. Byakuya no tenia deseos asesinos hacia su cuñado, solo los observaba con tranquilidad ¡ah no! No tenía deseos asesinos porque no los estaba observando, tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar como el Riatsu de esos dos se mezclaba un poco. Riruka se puso de pie, les dio la espalda y limpio sus lágrimas.

-te extrañe enana- susurro el pelinaranja cuando se separaron.

-bueno, pues ya que lo has dicho, supongo que diré que también te extrañe un poco, aunque creo que fue mi culpa por tardarme tanto en poder decirte que estoy viva- susurro pensativa cuando ambos se pusieron de pie.

-eso ya no importa, es hora de irnos- ambos se sonrieron y asintieron mirando al resto.

-creo que eso no va a pasar querido- Byakuya se vio rodeado desde atrás a la altura del cuello por los brazos de una mujer con voz irritante para su persona.

-fue mucho el cuento de hadas para los idiotas- otra voz se escuchó en el lugar, solo que parecía la de un joven arrogante que Byakuya reconoció de inmediato.

-es la inocencia que los corroe- esta vez hablo un hombre con tono amable.

-la estupidez- corrigió burlona una voz de niña.

-que inmadura, por lo menos uno de ellos no es estúpido- renegó otra voz femenina.

-los humanos lo son, ¿Por qué no los Shinigamis?- preguntaron al unísono dos voces libres de sentimientos.

-hmmp- una voz un poco más seria se escuchó, aunque bueno, solo fue un monosílabo, no significa nada en verdad.

-¿juguemos Shinigamis?- una risa burlona estremeció el lugar y Riruka sintió su piel erizarse por completo cuando sintió una mano sobre su cintura- ¿Qué opinas hermosa Riruka?- la pelirosa sintió como alguien le susurraba al oído.

-Ka…zu….ma- le miro horrorizada cuando él ya la tenía sujeta sin tregua a dejarla escapar.

-¿Qué sorpresa? Jamás creí que se atreverían a mostrarse los nueve otra vez- Ishida se acomodó los lentes.

-no te adelantes Ishida- advirtió Renji con toda la seriedad del mundo- seguro ya quieren morir- les sonrió de lado cuando los otros ocho aparecieron rodeándolos, Ichigo apuntaba con sus Zanpakutos a Kazuya y Mitsuo, Byakuya apuntaba a los albinos y Rukia fruncía el ceño.

-¿morir?- pregunto burlón Kazuma- si, supongo que sí, queremos muerte- cerro los ojos y una sonrisa socarrona adorno sus labios- pero la suya.

-acompáñennos queridos- continuo Kasumi quien se había alejado del pelinegro tan solo lo vio desenvainar su Zanpakuto.

-¿acompañarlos?- pregunto desconcertado el pelinaranja.

-por supuesto tontito- le sonrió Azami.

-vamos- continuaron los albinos.

-deben verlo- menciono Mitsuo.

-deben sufrirlo- continuo Kazuya.

-deben hacer que el resto pierda la esperanza- hablo Ryoko mirando a Byakuya y compitiendo entre miradas con Kasumi.

-ustedes pierdan toda fe y acompáñennos al día…- Den le dio suspenso a la cosa sonriendo como psicópata.

-del fin del mundo…- culmino Kazuma, Riruka soltó un gritito cuando el peliblanco la tomo bien en sus brazos y desapareció con él.

La tierra comenzó a estremecerse bajo los pies de todos, intentaron brincar lejos para evitar peligros pero no pudieron ni intentarlo, los Shinimashitas desaparecieron uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron cinco Shinigamis, intentaron correr pero tampoco funciono, el cielo pareció caer como si fuera una masa de petróleo que los envolvió de inmediato haciendo todo negro, no podían ver nada y ya se estaban preocupado ¿Qué querían decir con el día del fin del mundo?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar a ellos, pronto se encontraron en una habitación con suelo al todo estilo de un tablero de ajedrez, en el centro había un reloj de arena donde la arena no caía, era como si estuviera congelado, lo que podía considerarse cielo era rojo, tan rojo como la sangre, sangre que caía como liquido pegajoso desde la sonriente luna de Hueco Mundo, escucharon un "tic tac" por varios segundos así como el sonido de las manecillas de un enorme reloj moviéndose, cuando las campanadas sonaron como si fuera la media noche, una enorme sombra de un reloj convencional circular se mostró y las manecillas corrían apresuradas en contra del sentido correcto moviendo su péndulo a una velocidad sorprendente.

" _La arena del reloj subió, el suelo como tablero de ajedrez se agrieto, lo que parecía sangre los inundo, muerte y dolor mostró y al fin del mundo los llevo"_

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, debo pedir una disculpa por la demora, pero ya regrese a clases y las tareas (cofcof mi último año cofcof) debo aplicarme, no tuve tiempo y cuando lo hubo no estaba la maldita inspiración ;( espero me perdonen.

¿Qué les pareció? Quise meter un poquito de UlquiHime ya que casi no los toque, no quise profundizar en su relación, así como tampoco en el HitsuKarin o IshiYuzu porque eso se los dejo a la imaginación :) Ichigo y Rukia ya se encontraron y trate de plasmarlo como son ellos, si con un poco de Ooc por ahí, pero ñee, ya hubo reencuentro y puf, los Shinimashitas…

Perdonen los horrores de ortografía, ya es tarde y debo dormir, pero quería publicarlo ya, se los debo, ustedes me dan tanto apoyo y cariño que aprecio y yo quiero correspondérselos con un capitulo, igual no tarde tanto, casi dos semanas, pero lo normal es una.

¿Qué les pareció el penúltimo capítulo de Bleach Manga? Rukia capitana de cabello largo, Renji de trenza, Hitsugaya chibi, Matsumoto y Kensei de trolles con Hisagi jajaja Isane toda bella, pelea de Soi Fong y Kenpachi ¡ay! Muchas emociones pero con un final que deja mucho que desear, solo te pido Tite (aunque no lo leas nunca ni por estupideces de la vida) DANOS ISHIHIME! Si, dije IshiHime, porque si se hace oficial la pareja más seguro el IchiRuki jojojojo.

 **Me despido que ya me corren de la compu. Cuídense gente! :)**

 **En fin… no prometo publicar la próxima semana pero lo intentare, díganme que les pareció y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización :D**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**La historia es mía y no permito que alguien haga una copia total o parcial de la misma, el mundo donde se desarrolla al igual que la mayoría de sus personajes son obra de Tite (maldito) Kubo.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes agregan la historia a favoritos, la siguen, comentan y sobre todo siguen leyéndola :D perdonen la demora pero el final del manga me deprimió, no podía escribir y no tenia tiempo con la escuela, pero su apoyo me motiva a todo.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **Tener** todo el maldito **tiempo** del mundo **pues** esto **sera largo** ;) y **deben leer la nota final de la autora.**

 **NATSUMIVAT:** quiero hacer mención de ti porque tu me has apoyado demasiado, me has ayudado a seguir desde donde me había trabado en varias ocasiones y muchas cosas de la historia son gracias a ti, **lo de Ishida con Yuzu** jamás se me habría ocurrido y tu me lo pusiste delante y lo tome, **había olvidado mencionarlo** , ahora en esta batalla final **también tome en cuenta las propuestas de los contrincantes de los Shinimashitas** tal vez no como tu me los habías puesto, si acaso unos dos o tres, pero me diste la idea así que es necesario decir que el factor clave de personajes fue tuyo ;) **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO.**

* * *

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **Hitsugaya Rina:** respondido por PM.

 **Aly Zama:** respondido por PM.

 **8579:** respondido por PM.

 **Marifer potosme:** Hola! :D como estas? ya se, el UlquiHime se me paso de azúcar, pero al menos el reencuentro IchiRuki trate de hacerlo tan ellos, no tuvimos el Ichiruki en el manga, pero lo tendremos aquí ;) Gracias por leer, que en que año estoy? de la escuela? estoy terminando la preparatoria XD espero ya no estés enferma. Saludos.

 **Guest:** si, Rukia andaba en la vida loca con juegos de azar y hombresuelos jajaja okno, creo que una relación HitsuKarin seria muy acalorada y por eso la hago así, el momento IchiRuki y fraternal ByaRuki quise hacerlo bonito porque los hice sufrir con el capitulo de la muerte de Rukia, y no, Kyoko no esta con los malos, solo que hay una Shinimashita de nombre Ryoko y seguro por eso te confundiste. Gracias por leer :)

 **Natsumivat:** respondido por PM.

 **Mary11:** Si el hermanito de Yoru es despistado y lo vimos incluso en el manga, jajaja todo un amor, por supuesto que Ryuken va a disfrutar ese platillo llamado venganza jojojojo el UlquiHime va con todo y obvio que Orihime es la unica que podria enseñarle sobre el amor y eso. Perdona mi demora para actualizar, no he tenido tiempo con la escuela.

 **Kei:** perdona la demora, aqui esta la continuación, Gracias por leer :D

 **ValK2:** respondido por PM.

 **ichirukikawaii:** respondido por PM.

* * *

 **El fin del mundo.**

El cielo caía sobre ellos literalmente, no sabían que hacer al respecto más que quedarse quietos cuando la tierra se estremeció, una masa negra cayó sobre ellos envolviéndolos y llevándolos a la oscuridad. Algo parecido a un chasquido hizo que vieran delante de ellos como una imagen se formaba, era como ver una película pero en este caso ellos entraban, el cielo era rojo, particularmente por la sangre que escurría de la sínica luna de Hueco Mundo, el suelo era un tablero de ajedrez, incluso había algunos peones y delante de todos la Reina negra se agrietaba dejando salir sangre de esas grietas mientras el Rey estaba hecho polvo.

Justo en lo que parecía ser el centro del tablero había un reloj de arena que no hacía nada en particular, congelado en el tiempo impedía que la arena se moviera de su lugar, escuchaban el "tic tac" de un reloj así como el sonido de algo pesado balanceándose. Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo, Ishida y Rukia observaban todo sin comprender nada, este lugar era tan extraño, no era como algo que hubieran visto antes ¿Dónde diablos estaban? ¿Acaso eso era lo que representaba el fin del mundo?

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunto Ichigo tratando de mantener la calma.

-puede que sea un bucle de tiempo, ellos mencionaron que nos llevarían al fin del mundo- comento pensativo el pelinegro de lentes.

-es posible que sea este lugar al que ellos recurren para moverse entre el tiempo- continuo Byakuya y todos comprendieron de inmediato.

-entonces el fin del mundo es…-Renji mostro algo de pánico en su voz.

-el día del solsticio de verano… el día en que será nuestra guerra- culmino Ichigo.

-debemos salir de aquí, se supone que teníamos tiempo- comento Rukia apretando los puños nerviosa- busquemos una salida- dio media vuelta y como si focos se encargaran de iluminar todo como en el teatro, al darse la vuelta una luz de desconocida procedencia ilumino la reina que en vez de ser blanca era roja, la pelinegra retrocedió en pose defensiva.

-no parece que haya lugar al cual ir- Ishida se acomodó los lentes- parece ser que nos llevaran al día prometido.

-pero si nosotros desaparecemos en este bucle de tiempo todos pensaran que los abandonamos- Ichigo no deseaba eso, ahora entendía a que se referían los Shinimashitas con destruir las esperanzas. Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miro a Byakuya que aun cuando no mostraba nada realmente, él estaba molesto…

-Nii-sama- llamo la pelinegra con tristeza- yo...- no pudo decir nada, la luz que los iluminaba a ellos desapareció y solo dejo la del resto del lugar, las fichas del tablero de ajedrez se fueron acercando a ellos. La Reina roja tomo a Rukia que sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerla de pies a cabeza, Ichigo intento ir hacia ella pero el Rey rojo lo tomo, así como los peones tomaron a los otros tres.

La sombra de un enorme reloj de péndulo se reflejó mostrando ese círculo convencional acompañado del sonido de campanadas de media noche y el del movimiento del péndulo balanceándose, ninguno sabia de donde venía esa sombra de reloj, pero era evidente que las manecillas iban en contra del sentido del reloj, el sonido de algo cayendo les llamo la atención cuando vieron como el reloj de arena hacia que esta subiera, el tablero se agrieto y de esas formaciones broto sangre que inundo todo el lugar, con el simple toque de aquel liquido les mostro a los presentes dolorosas imágenes, del pasado, presente y… futuro.

-¡Rukia!- Ichigo se mostraba muy angustiado y miraba a la pelinegra tratando de alcanzarla mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre que el Rey imponía sobre él, Rukia hacia lo mismo y cuando ambos logaron liberar uno de sus brazos y extender su mano al otro, la sangre ya les llegaba a la cintura, sus dedos se tocaron un instante pero no pudieron aferrarse al otro cuando de nueva cuenta todo se volvió negro y lo último que se escucho fue la muy preocupada voz de la pelinegra.

-¡ICHIGO!

* * *

Renji abrió los ojos sobresaltado, su cabeza palpitaba y su visión era borrosa, no sabía dónde diablos estaba pero veía a muchas sombras moverse presurosas a sus lados, se sentó con algo de dificultad y sintió el concreto bajo sus manos, una de estas se dirigió a su cabeza para tocarla ante un fuerte dolor que recibió, el lugar era muy oscuro lo que quería decir que era de noche, un zumbido le molestaba en el oído hasta que escucho con claridad todo a su alrededor.

-apresúrense debemos acabar con esta pelea.

-¡si Capitán!

-todos los humanos han sido resguardados.

-Karakura siempre nos causa problemas.

-¿algún herido?

-¡necesito ayuda por aquí!

-muévanse, los Shinimashitas lo lograran si no nos apresuramos- eso hizo a Renji reaccionar y se puso de pie, vio a su alrededor con horror como había muchos Shinigamis muertos a su lado, era Karakura, la reconocería en cualquier lado, pero… estaba completamente destrozada, incluso podía ver el cuerpo de humanos desmembrados en varias partes con la luz de ambulancias estancadas y abandonadas en el pavimento.

-¡Capitán Hirako!- grito cuando ubico al rubio acompañado de Hinamori que lo miro sorprendida.

-Abarai- el hombre también lo miro sorprendido unos segundos y lo noto completamente bañado de sangre- ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido contigo? ¿Dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo?

-yo…

-ustedes desaparecieron, ¡todo esto es un caos!- le expuso muy molesto y con la quijada demasiado apretada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-¡¿Qué que ha sucedido?!- el rubio se acercó peligrosamente a Renji y el pelirrojo impacto con el suelo tras el fuerte puñetazo que Shinji le dio en el rostro, Hinamori cubrió su boca con ambas manos sorprendida ante la reacción de su capitán tratando de contener un chillido- ¡ustedes se fueron cuando más los necesitábamos para la guerra! ¡Ahora todo es un caos y Hiyori…!- Hinamori frunció el ceño con dolor, a Shinji le tembló la voz y dio media vuelta mostrando tras el balanceo de su Haori de capitán como tras él había una pequeña rubia de coletas completamente sin color, bañada de sangre y… que ya no respiraba.

Renji no necesito saber más para comprender la situación, Ishida y Byakuya habían acertado, habían adelantado seis meses y la guerra había comenzado, se sintió pésimo porque sabía que los cinco que habían desaparecido eran muy importantes en esta guerra. Apretó los puños furioso, los Shinimashitas sabían perfectamente todo lo que hacían, pero esto no se quedaría así, vio delante suyo una inestabilidad temporal y corrió hacia ella dejando a Shinji con la palabra en la boca y viéndolo partir.

Al pasar por la inestabilidad temporal se sorprendió por lo que vio y noto, se sintió unos centímetros más pequeño en estatura, vestía aquella ropa que no usaba hace demasiados años, el traje de la academia, su cabello estaba más corto y fue claro para él cual era el lugar donde estaba y a donde se dirigía. Camino por un pasillo de la academia hasta detenerse delante de una puerta corrediza, sabía quiénes estaban dentro, sabía lo que vería y lo que sucedería. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la puerta.

Había tres personas presentes de relevancia, un apuesto pelinegro usando las ropas de un Shinigami y un haori blanco acompañado de un señor de avanzada edad y una pequeña mujercita de cabello negro que lo miraba con dolor, el señor le dijo algo a Rukia pero él seguía parado como si nada, la imponente presencia del Shinigami no causo nada en él en esta ocasión, Rukia le dijo que la familia Kuchiki quería adoptarla y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había regresado a aquel momento que fue lo que le arruino tantas cosas, porque fue el momento en que pudo hacerla cambiar de idea y que se quedara a su lado… ¿acaso esta era la ocasión?

-Rukia yo…

* * *

-¡Capitán!- en alguna otra parte de Karakura estaban Matsumoto y Hitsugaya luchando contra los montones de seguidores que habían aparecido de repente este día, habían estado preparados para enfrentar a los Shinimashitas, pero nunca para enfrentar a los residentes del infierno que por más que los mataran regresaban a la vida.

-no te desconcentres Matsumoto- regaño el apuesto peliblanco destrozando a un residente que intentaba atacar a su teniente por la espalda.

-lo siento- le sonrió nerviosa.

-¿lo has notado?

-¿el qué?

-ellos aparecieron.

-si…- suspiro Matsumoto con una sonrisa- sabía que no nos abandonarían de esta forma.

-eso era evidente, es de Kurosaki, Abarai, Ishida, Iida, Kuchiki y Kuchiki de quienes hablamos- Rangiku suspiro divertida por como su capitán seguía refiriéndose a los hermanos del noble clan- pero llegan tarde, necesitábamos reforzarnos, no perder defensas.

-¡Toshiro!- una muy pálida Karin apareció en un Shunpo al lado de ellos, Hitsugaya sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando la vio llena de sangre, un brazo parecía dislocado y con su mano presionaba la herida en su abdomen que no dejaba de sangrar- han vuelto- le sonrió de lo más motivada pero se extrañó de tenerlo a su lado demasiado pronto.

-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo Karin? ¡Estas herida!- la pelinegra rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-no seas molesto, esto no es nada y te recuerdo que soy una parte del platillo principal- bromeo refiriéndose a que los Shinimashitas no la querían muerta aun, la luna sangrienta no llegaba todavía a su punto y ella estaba marcada, la querían viva y se demostró cuando su herida se cerró sola- ¿ves?

-cállate y vete de una vez a Soul Society, no te quiero tener aquí- le ordeno haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-tu no me das órdenes.

-esto es para protegerte.

-¡cállate enano!-

-¡Enano! ¡¿Enano de dónde?!- exclamo furico.

-solo déjame en paz, seguiré luchando aquí, porque el hecho de esconderme es como si aceptara que los Shinimashitas ganaran- le sonrió con superioridad y él tuvo que aceptarlo, de la nada sintieron una fuerte inestabilidad y todo se volvió distinto, no era de noche, era de día pero no uno cualquiera y lo entendieron cuando Karin vio a varios capitanes y su hermano en el cielo con estilos muy distintos a los que conoce, Matsumoto cayo desmayada ante el gran dolor que sufrió su cuerpo y Hitsugaya en su versión joven estaba a punto de apuñalar a Hinamori por la espalda…

* * *

-Ma…má…- el susurro de un pequeño pelinegro de ojos azules que miraba incrédulo lo que tenía delante se escuchó en el eco de la habitación, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con reflejos azules le sonreía amorosa y le extendía su mano desde una cama.

-Uryu…- susurro ella alegre- has venido a verme- rio fascinada- hace tanto que no venias cariño ¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

-¿eh?- el pequeño no podía responder, no entendía nada, recordaba esto, pero… ¿Por qué lo estaba viviendo ahora? Su corazón estaba acelerado y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Uryu?- la mujer perdió su sonrisa y le miro preocupada.

-yo… el… el abuelo… el…- no pudo contener las lágrimas y se sintió tan débil por eso, apretó los puños frustrado, ahora lo recordaba, Urahara había dicho que la guerra seria espacio-temporal, era lógico pensar que llegaría un momento en la batalla donde estaría en su pasado o su futuro- él está bien…- sonrió amargamente tratando de convencer a su mamá mientras cerraba sus ojos para no mirarla.

-mi pequeño nunca lloraría delante de mí- dijo con seriedad- ¿Qué ha sucedido todo este tiempo Uryu?- pero por supuesto que no podía mentirle a ella, es una mamá después de todo, esas mujeres tienen cierto instinto con sus pequeños.

-no sé de qué hablas- retrocedió asustado y tratando de salir de la habitación, su corazón se estrujaba cada que parpadeaba y notaba que era real… realmente doloroso ver a su mamá.

-ni siquiera lo intentes Ishida- ordeno fulminándolo y se tensó quedándose quieto en la puerta, dio un pequeño brinco cuando una fuerte mano se colocó sobre su cabeza, rápidamente miro tras suyo y reconoció a su papá, en su mente solo podía sorprenderse de que Ryuken no cambiara nada.

-¿Qué sucede Uryu?- pregunto el peliblanco con aquel tono arisco de siempre.

-no sucede nada Ryu… papá- a regañadientes le dijo de esa forma para no levantar más sospechas de las necesarias- solo quiero irme ya, no me gustan los hospitales.

-¿ni siquiera por mi cariño?- pregunto su madre que no lo dejaría ir sin respuestas.

-no me siento bien- dramatizo.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?- pregunto Ryuken y Uryu se percató de que aún lo hacía, pero no pueden culparlo, hacía años que perdió a sus padres, puesto que se distancio mucho de su papá es como si lo hubiera perdido también y tener el cuadro de cuando eran más o menos felices era demasiado para él.

-es solo que me hubiera encantado conservar este momento por siempre- respondió con dolor, se sorprendió mucho cuando su padre lo cargo y lo sentó al lado de su mamá que lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Uryu… este momento puede durar todo lo que quieras…- y como si esa fuera la mejor oferta del mundo se rindió en los brazos de la mujer que más ha querido desde que tiene memoria.

-yo…-pero había que tomar decisiones salir de ahí y luchar o…

* * *

-Llevamos horas con esto y no se detienen- exclamo fastidiado un muy vanidoso pelinegro que era acompañado por un calvito- Ikkaku, esto se ha vuelto aburrido, en todos lados hay tipos de estos.

-¿Qué pasa Yumichika? Somos del onceavo escuadrón, estamos para luchar a morir.

-eso lo sé perfectamente, pero no estoy para luchar contra el mismo feo tantas veces- señalo a su lado como un viejo horrendo lo miraba libidinosamente haciéndolo estremecerse por completo- ¡ya lo he matado más de 37 veces! Y parece… parece que… que…

-¡habla de una vez!- Ikkaku se mostró fastidiado.

-¡parece que le gusto!- chillo temeroso cuando ese tipo nuevamente se le abalanzo encima por quien sabe que numero de vez en la noche.

-solo sigue golpeándolo- le dio la espalda y se concentró en otro enemigo.

-¡pero es que lo peor es que es un M!- grito como virgen a punto de ser violada.

-¿M?- Ikkaku le miro incrédulo.

-un masoquista-aclaro evadiendo como diva al viejo ese.

-ya, ya, lo mato pero deja tus dramas, ni parece que seas tú cuando te acosan.

-lo sé- aventó su cabello tras su hombro ya que ante la pelea estaba suelto y como ahora era más largo le estorbaba un poco, pero eso solo dio un toque más de diva haciendo que al viejo feo le brillaran los ojos- soy hermoso si no me estreso- se movió vanagloriándose con una de sus manos y cuando el viejito se le iba a echar encima Ikkaku cambio de lugar con el pelinegro y ambos retomaron sus batallas.

-yo quiero luchar con el niño bonito- dijo el viejo haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera y se alejara un poco más de la batalla de su compañero.

-lo siento viejo, pero esta pelea me toca a mí- le sonrió arrogante y se lanzó contra ese sujeto.

-vaya, vaya, esto es aburrido- Mayuri veía todo desde un rincón, al estar sentado su brazo derecho estaba recargado en su rodilla y al mismo tiempo recargaba su barbilla en su mano- ¿Dónde están los especímenes cuando se les necesita?- miro en todas direcciones hasta posar su vista en el cielo y ver que el eclipse había comenzado- ¡Nemu!- a la escena se agregó la pelinegra.

-diga Mayuri-sama.

-es hora de irnos- ordeno mientras se ponía de pie.

-si- acato y ambos caminaron lejos del campo de batalla dejando tras ellos cientos de cuerpos en etapa de putrefacción, Yumichika se percató de eso, ósea ¡él! había tenido que soportar una lucha con un viejito pervertido, ser casi desnudado con la mirada y que al tipo "se le fuera la mano" ¡¿y el Capitán Kurotsuchi no era capaz de decirles como dejarlos en ese estado de putrefacción?!

-¡capitán Kurotsuchi!- llamo con seriedad ganándose la mirada del mencionado y su hija- ¿no cree que facilitaría nuestra lucha si usted nos dijera como lo ha hecho?- Mayuri lo observo unos segundos que al pelinegro le parecieron eternos, no había querido ser grosero con ese loco porque ¡para empezar está bien perturbado! Y aunque pese es el padre de Nemu.

Los segundos sin respuesta se alargaron y eso hizo que un tic apareciera en la frente del pelinegro, Mayuri no apartaba su mirada del pelinegro hasta que sus ojos se fueron uno hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo dándole un aspecto todo ido y hasta a Yumichika le pareció escuchar un "el número que usted marco esta desconectado o fuera del área de servicio" y eso lo hizo casi gritar furico, pero ante todo lo guapo y la clase.

-Mayuri-sa…- Nemu noto la impaciencia en el pelinegro y estaba dispuesta a intervenir hasta que la tierra se sacudió y el lugar cambio.

-hmp- renegó aburrido el Capitán regresando del efecto de darse un buen toque de mot… digo de estar pensando metido en su mente bien trabajadora- el espacio y tiempo se distorsionaran, las dimensiones han comenzado a mezclarse.

-¿Qué?- Ikkaku había escuchado atentamente pero no comprendía nada de lo que ese perturbado había dicho.

-para simios como ustedes en lenguaje vulgar, estamos viajando a algún punto del pasado o futuro- sonrió sínicamente pensando en las probabilidades de que fuera lo último, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró cuando se vio tras los barrotes de una celda- cien años en el pasado, que original- ironizo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- los seguidores ya no estaban y solo veían una… una extraña versión del Capitán Kurotsuchi tras las rejas.

-Mayuri-sama…

-Nemu, sácame de aquí- ordeno y ella asintió.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Quiénes son?- tras los otros tres oficiales aparecieron Hiyori y Urahara.

-creo que hay mucho que explicar- comento Yumichika asintiendo una y otra vez.

-no idiota, hay que cambiar de tiempo…

-¿tiempo? Qué curioso- sonrió Urahara encantado- creo que si hay que dar explicaciones.

-esto sería muy largo Urahara-san- respondió nervioso el calvito.

-Oh, tengo tiempo- regreso alegre.

-esto será largo…- suspiro el pelinegro y Mayuri refunfuño desde su celda, ese rubio tonto siempre robándose la atención del momento.

-es igual de idiota que el actual- bufo el Capitán captándose la atención del rubio que sonrió muy interesado por lo que esas personas tuvieran que contarle- tks, siempre debo hacer todo yo…

* * *

En la mansión Kuchiki de la época actual todo era silencio y estaba completamente oscuro, esto era Soul Society pero el cielo no era hermoso, las noches en un lugar espiritual como ese eran preciosas y ahora se opacaban, el eclipse estaba comenzando. Alguien podría recorrer los pasillos de la mansión y no encontraría nada en el camino, nada más que oscuridad, todo excepto si se acercaba lo suficiente a la habitación principal de la mansión, aquella que los señores de la casa compartían.

La guerra había comenzado muchas horas atrás, por lo que para mantener todo protegido y sin levantar tanta sospecha, los empleados de la casa habían sido resguardados en espacios especiales para que no se vieran afectados por los cambios espacio-temporales junto con el resto de personas de Rukongai, incluso la misma casa noble había sido habilitada para evitar las alteraciones, pero si querían evitar que los Shinimashitas notaran el engaño, debían de hacer parecer que la mansión estaba vacía.

La habitación del señor Kuchiki estaba en penumbras, había cuatro personas en el interior siendo iluminadas por la luz de unas cuantas velas que alumbraban solo lo necesario, afuera había otra persona, Urahara Kisuke sostenía en brazos a su amada hija que tenía expresión de preocupación tan marcada como la de él, quería entrar a la habitación pero debía cuidar que nada saliera de lugar, debía cuidar a las cuatro personas presentes.

En el interior Soi Fong observaba todo analíticamente, una muy exhausta Isane daba órdenes en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada por las otras presentes, Yuzu sudaba un poco y tenía expresión de preocupación, acataba todas las ordenes de la Capitana de cabello lila y le daba unos cuantos objetos. Finalmente la cuarta persona era una hermosa morena de exóticos cabellos morados que estaba acostada sobre la cama, sudaba, respiraba con dificultad y tenía expresión de completo dolor.

La pelinegra nunca había visto llorar a su antigua maestra, ni siquiera gritar de esa forma por el dolor, pero lo comprendía perfectamente, traer a un hijo al mundo era difícil, sobre todo para Yoruichi, todo su Riatsu estaba siendo succionado por su bebé, se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, la marca de los Shinimashitas le molestaba y lo más triste de esto era que Byakuya no estaba a su lado, no había estado con ella durante el embarazo y no estaba ahora en el parto.

-muy bien hecho Yoruichi-san- sonrió enternecida la capitana de cabello lila justo en el momento en que el fuerte llanto de un bebé se escuchó en la habitación, la morena asintió un poco ida y su ex alumna se acercó para revisar sus signos vitales, había sido difícil pero ella estaba bien.

-es hermoso Yoruichi-san- Yuzu tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos mientras le sonreía contenta, tal vez estaban en guerra, tal vez muchas vidas se estaban perdiendo, pero posiblemente era el estar aisladas que este pequeño momento de felicidad no se veía opacado.

-ahora me comprende- comento la pelinegra y Yoruichi la fulmino con la mirada.

-no me dijiste que dolería tanto- renegó molesta tratando de recuperar fuerzas y regularizar su respiración.

-nunca pregunto- le sonrió divertida.

-bueno, pero que digo si todo el parto estuviste inconsciente- jugueteo un momento, todo fuera por ser paciente y desviar que le urgía tener en sus brazos a su pequeño.

-pero fue igual o más doloroso- renegó ofendida- ahora ya sabe Yoruichi-sama, no permita que Kuchiki la embarace de nuevo.

-¡JA!- se burló molesta- ese jamás volverá a tocarme-estaba enojada, muy enojada porque ese maldito la había dejado sola- aunque…- mordió su dedo pulgar ansiosa como reconsiderando lo mencionado.

-¡Yoruichi-sama!- exclamo algo impactada- no se deje tentar.

-mira quien habla…- le miro insinuante.

-Eso…- los colores subieron al rostro de la pelinegra que no sabía que responder, y más le valía a ese idiota no estar escuchando eso, bueno, estaban susurrando, pero ese idiota era muy hábil para enterarse de todo y si lo escuchaba moriría cruelmente por sus manos.

-ya, ya, cortemos esto, me mantendré firme… pero…- sonrió divertida cuando vio a su antigua alumna negar con una sonrisa.

-Yoruichi-san, aquí tiene- Yuzu extendió un pequeño bulto a la morena con una sonrisa en el rostro y esperando ansiosa poder ver el rostro de Yoruichi al ver a su bebé.

La morena acepto al pequeño ansiosa, aun con tan poca luz no pudo evitar esbozar una sincera sonrisa al ver al pequeño, algo sonrojado y arrugadito al ser un recién nacido, con una mata de cabellos negros con, si no se equivocaba, reflejos morados, tez seguramente tan clara como la de su padre y bueno, no había más que decir, no pudo evitar llorar acercando al pequeño a su rostro para depositar un breve beso en su frentesita. Soi Fong veía la escena con una sonrisa y no pudo ver bien pero le pareció ver que el pequeño sonreía cuando su madre lo beso.

-es idéntico a Kuchiki- menciono la pelinegra.

-pero también tiene parecido con Yoruichi-san- mencionaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo, justo el momento en que el rubio de fuera ingresaba a la habitación y veía a su mejor amiga en una escena tan hermosa.

-finalmente llego Yoruichi-san.

-finalmente Kisuke- respondió asintiendo varias veces.

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-es idéntico a Byakuya- concedió lo dicho por Soi Fong- pero también es mi hijo- su voz no podía sonar más orgullosa- es nuestro y creo que no hay mejor elección que Naoki, Kuchiki Naoki.

-ese nombre representa tanto a Bakuya-san- dijo emocionada la castaña.

-pero también demasiado a Yoruichi-san- agrego el rubio notando como su pequeña Yui buscaba la forma de ver al pequeño Naoki.

-no es solo eso, una vez Byakuya menciono que ese nombre le gustaba.

-¿Yoruichi-san?- todos voltearon algo alterados a la puerta encontrándose con Kyoko que esperaba preocupada en la entrada.

-¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Urahara desconcertado.

-¿entrar?- la de ojos violeta se acercó a ellos pero al verlos tan alerta y rodeando a Yoruichi como si quisiera hacerle daño, decidió detenerse- he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

-es ella, tranquilos- Yoruichi trato de ponerse de pie pero tanto Isane, como Yuzu, Soi Fong y Urahara se lo impidieron- ¿Qué pasa?- les miro extrañada.

-acaba de tener un bebé, es recomendable que guarde reposo- pidió Isane algo nerviosa ya que había notado que a Yoruichi no le gustaba seguir órdenes.

-eso no es lo importante ahora, si Kyoko ha venido hasta aquí es porque ellos han regresado- sonrió de lado haciendo que Urahara hiciera lo mismo- no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados, vamos a luchar- trato de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero estaba tan débil que no podía moverse aún, incluso aun sudaba un poco y su respiración no se regularizaba, cualquiera pensaría que estaba muriendo si no fuera porque sabían que había tenido a su bebé.

-pero Yoruichi-sama, usted está muy débil aun y necesita cuidar de Naoki.

-lo se Soi Fong- le miro con seriedad- pero esta batalla no se ganara sola, nece…

-necesitas descansar Yoruichi-san, nosotros nos haremos cargo- miro a Soi que lo veía ilusionada- por nosotros me refiero a mí y a los de fuera, ustedes deberán mantenerse a salvo.

-yo puedo luchar- agrego Soi Fong.

-aun no te has recuperado de lo de Yui- le entrego a la pequeña rubia- no voy a exponerte a esto- Yuzu e Isane se contuvieron por suspirar enternecidas, sobre todo al notar un leve sonrojo en la pelinegra, y es que se había visto demasiado galante ese vago-quédense aquí para que…- el rubio desvió la mirada hacia la entrada al sentir una inestabilidad en su barrera.

-Byakuya- susurro Yoruichi cuando su bebé se removió en sus brazos.

El Kuchiki ingreso a la habitación encontrándose con Kyoko que le sonreía contenta, Urahara que lo observaba analíticamente, Soi Fong que lo fulminaba, Isane y Yuzu lo miraban sorprendidas y Yoruichi lo observaba con cierta añoranza en la mirada. La noto demasiado pálida para ser ella, se le veía de lejos el cansancio, aun sudaba un poco y su respiración era más marcada de lo normal, no sabía bien que pasaba hasta que lo vio, un pequeño bulto en los brazos de su esposa.

-¿Cómo…?- Urahara ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

-era evidente que estarían aquí- corto hábilmente acercándose a su esposa, Yuzu e Isane observaban todo analíticamente con una sonrisa tratando de formarse en sus labios pues ambas deseaban ver la reacción de Byakuya cuando viera a su pequeño.

Byakuya no podía sentirse más desdichado por una parte y muy contento por otra, cada paso que daba hacia la morena le permitía sentir el Riatsu de aquel pequeño ser que entre mezclaba perfectamente sus riatsus, un hijo suyo y un hijo de ella… pero todo se opacaba cuando se daba cuenta de que todo por un descuido para con los Shinimashitas le habían hecho perderse de importantes momentos, momentos como cuidar de ella, ver como su hijo crecía cada día y estar con la pelimorada al momento de dar a luz, era evidente que hacía unos minutos había terminado todo, pero él ya sentía haberse perdido demasiado de su hijo.

-Yuzu-san, Isane-san- llamo Kyoko mientras las tomaba de las manos- creo que es hora de salir- les sonrió burlona, no, solo las tres mujeres en la vida actual de Byakuya tenían derecho a verlo mostrar emociones, eso era lo que ella pensaba y a regañadientes las hizo salir de la habitación muy decepcionadas.

-nosotros esperaremos fuera- aviso la pelinegra dándole una última mirada a la ahora madre.

-no sé de qué hablas, yo me que… ¡auch!- Soi Fong como la mujer imponente que era saco a su esposo de la habitación y así la familia Kuchiki tendría su momento a solas.

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?- fue lo primero que dijo la morena- por tu culpa sufrí mucho idiota- Byakuya sintió esas palabras demasiado llegadoras, aunque se preguntaba el hecho de que lo llamara dos veces idiota- por ti tuve que quedarme en cama todo este tiempo, por ti Mizuki estuvo día y noche como niñera tras de mi- la voz le temblaba un poco pues el cansancio, el nacimiento de su bebé y tenerlo delante la había sensibilizado un poco- idiota- oculto su rostro abrazando a su hijo y Byakuya se sentó a su lado.

-yo lo siento demasiado- menciono con seriedad pero su mirada reflejaba lo mucho que lo sentía- jamás fue mi intención que pasaras esto sola- no fue necesario verla ni escucharla, pues supo que ella lloraba, la última vez que ella había llorado fue cuando se habían convertido en niños, pero tanto en esa ocasión como en esta le estrujaba algo en el pecho. Se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con sus firmes brazos, ella no se negó para nada- ¿puedo verlo?- pregunto algo emocionado, jamás había pensado en un hijo, pero desde que supo de él se había emocionado tanto, ansiaba conocerlo.

-no lo mereces- dijo ella sin mirarlo levantando un poco la cabeza ocultando su rostro en el cuello de él- él es mío.

-es nuestro por ahora- corrigió- ¿me quitaras el derecho de ver a mi hijo?- pregunto algo molesto.

-pues él no parece muy interesado en mirarte- se burló y levanto un poco más el rostro mientras él lo bajaba para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, fueron unos segundos donde se dijeron varias cosas, él porque de su ausencia y demás para después fundirse en un ansiado beso, para ella fueron meses, para el solo horas, pero ambos sentían que había sido una eternidad no tener el calor del otro cerca. La tomo de la nuca profundizando el beso donde ambos suspiraron ante el contacto, la falta de aire los separo pero fue el momento en que ella le permitió ver al pequeño de ambos.

Byakuya no sabía que pensar, ni que sentir, se había quedado bloqueado cuando observo a su hijo en brazos de ella, realmente estaba ahí, el pequeño no tenía los ojos abiertos, pero era como si lo mirara pues le sonreía. Una pequeña pero muy sincera sonrisa se pintó en su rostro así como un brillo muy especial ilumino sus ojos, Yoruichi lo miraba contenta, al final, por más que se alejó, había sido ella la que cayo rendida ante ese hombre y no él ante ella como fue en un inicio, ambos ahora tenían un lazo irrompible, un hijo, fruto de los sentimientos de ambos por él otro. Todo auguraba ser mejor, pero las cosas buenas duran poco.

-¡Kuchiki sácala de aquí!- grito Urahara abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo en el proceso, el matrimonio supo que la hora había llegado pues el riatsu de las demás tampoco estaba, Yoruichi aferro bien a Naoki, tomo el Kimono que se encontraba a su lado, un hermoso Kimono de color blanco con detalles de flor de cerezo en toda la fina tela. Byakuya la tomo en brazos justo a tiempo pues fueron llevados a un espacio-tiempo distinto…

* * *

Una hermosa pelinaranja corría por los corredores del infierno mientras se limpiaba rudamente las traviesas lagrimas que recorrían su rostro, se le veía sufrir demasiado, incluso varias veces cerro los ojos con impotencia y al no ver por dónde iba caía al suelo, tras ella venían varios seguidores que eran destruidos por su Shiten Koshun que recibía los ataques y los regresaba.

-Tatsuki-chan…- susurro dolida- no pude hacer nada… Sado-kun- negó varias veces con la cabeza- y ahora estoy sola… Ulquiorra- miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo- si tan solo hubiera podido sostener siempre tu mano…- miro hacia atrás viendo a sus perseguidores y atacantes que eran eliminados.

Hacía unos minutos atrás las dimensiones se habían distorsionado, habían llegado a un lugar desconocido y por si fuera poco Tatsuki y Sado habían salido heridos, Ulquiorra y ella se marcharon a pelear mientras Nell y Grimmjow protegían a Keigo y Mizuiro, pero nuevamente la distorsión se formó, antes de desaparecer trato de sujetar la mano de Ulquiorra pero le fue imposible, pudo ver como un sujeto atravesaba el cuerpo de sus amigos. La tierra vibro y supo que llegaría a otro sitio.

Se sorprendió enormemente de encontrarse en Karakura, pero lucía distinta a lo que recordaba, si, bueno ahora vivía en Tokio, mejor dicho, hacía años que había dejado Karakura pero ahora esto era nostálgico porque había una camilla delante de ella, una ambulancia y ella no parecía ser muy alta, las lágrimas corrieron con más velocidad cuando al ver en la camilla lo vio.

-hermano…

* * *

Ichigo caminaba por un pasillo de alfombra roja en el suelo y paredes del mismo color con algo parecido a televisiones a cada paso que daba, varios focos amarillos iluminaban su camino y no fue hasta que llego a cierto punto que las pantallas se prendieron, techo, suelo y pared, todas mostrando su vida desde el momento en que nació, el recuerdo del amor de sus padres, cuando perdió a su madre… sintió una gran nostalgia y comenzó a correr hasta que encontró una puerta y salió de ese sitio.

Su andar no se detenía por nada del mundo hasta que se encontró recorriendo ciertos lugares que él conocía a la perfección, solo era cuestión de dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina y llegaría a… la clínica Kurosaki. El cielo nocturno se vislumbraba imponente, sintió una gran presión espiritual y giro para encontrarse con cierto Hollow, lo reconoció de algún sitio pero no supo cual, noto gran movimiento en su antigua habitación, después una de las paredes del lugar se vio destruido.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, fue como ver todo pasar en cámara rápida, él de quince años intentando enfrentar un hollow, Rukia con el cabello un poco más largo del actual protegiéndolo y saliendo herida en el proceso, el encuentro de sus miradas y sellado de un pacto irrompible al decir sus nombres. El jamás se había percatado de lo que sucedió cuando termino su pelea contra ese Hollow y en esta ocasión pudo verlo.

-ese niñato no parece ser un cobarde- escucho la voz de Rukia que miraba hacia donde el joven él de quince años había caído inconsciente a tan solo de romper la máscara del Hollow.

-me parece que alguien necesita un Gigai- Ichigo vio pasar a su lado a aquel hombre de sombrero que conocía perfectamente bien.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto la joven desconfiada.

-¡oh! Pero que falta de modales la mía- el rubio se ocultó tras su abanico haciendo a la pelinegra fruncir el ceño- Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki-san ven conmigo.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-eres la hermana de él, todos saben de ti- le compartió, dio media vuelta y camino para que ella lo siguiera, sin embargo Rukia miro hacia donde estaba el inconsciente chico, se acercó a él y noto que no había salido herido ni nada parecido, solamente se había cansado al usar poderes como esos por primera vez. Con algo de dificultad lo arrastro hasta hacer que entrara en su cuerpo y con mucha más dificultad logro llevarlo al interior de la casa y acomodarlo en su cama, Ichigo se sorprendió de verla cambiarlo para usar su pijama.

-esa atrevida- exclamo sorprendido- jamás me hablo de esto, fui profanado desde mis quince años- menciono como virgen ultrajada, luego siguió a la joven y la vio cambiar los recuerdos de sus familiares. Cuando Rukia salió de la casa y siguió a Urahara que la esperaba un poco más lejos, Ichigo no se lo pensó mucho para seguirla pero al pasar por la salida de la casa se encontró en otro sitio que conocía muy bien.

* * *

Rukia aun luciendo como él día en que se casaría, también caminaba por un pasillo donde su pasado era mostrado, la muerte de Kaien, un poco del pasado de sus hermanos cuando estuvieron casados, como conoció a Renji y de más cosas, también sus errores, cosas de las que se arrepentía y que la hicieron correr a la puerta al final del pasillo. Al pasar la puerta un cálido sol la recibió, se encontraba en algo parecido a un bosque pero se quedó quieta.

Su rostro mostraba sorpresa cuando se vio a si misma con el cabello un poco más largo y a un Ichigo de quince años correr ambos codo a codo por el sendero, bajando las escaleras y demás para llegar al lugar de la lápida de la mujer que ese pelinaranja adoraba demasiado y perdió a tan corta edad. La pelea contra Grand Fisher dio lugar, Ichigo cayó en sus brazos y ella cuido de él sin importarle mojarse un poco.

Recordaba haberse quedado dormida con él, pero nunca supo lo que sucedió mientras ella lo hacía, pudo ver como el pelinaranja despertó con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas, la observo unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad y pudo verlo sonreír, no recordaba haber visto aquella sonrisa, por lo menos no hasta después de que la rescatara, y entonces lo supo, que debía correr porque había muchas cosas que había vivido por él y no las conocía, vislumbro una inestabilidad y la paso.

Ichigo caminaba hasta encontrarse con la partida de Rukia hacia su ejecución, frunció el ceño pero descifro que ese laberinto de recuerdos le mostraría algo muy interesante, la carrera comenzó y cuando los Shinigamis pasaron la Senkaimon él lo hizo igual, tan solo la Senkaimon se cerró Rukia cayó al suelo llorando un momento, Byakuya y Renji fruncían el ceño y mencionaron algo de que ese humano la había afectado demasiado, sin embargo y con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad sorprendente, continuo su camino tratando de evitar el dolor.

Rukia no paraba su camino, pudo ver cada una de las peleas del pelinaranja en Soul Soceity, sabia de ellas, pero verlo ahora era diferente, incluso sintió su corazón regocijarse al ver lo ansioso que él estaba por encontrarla, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él la defendía de las palabras de los otros y como comenzaba a correr tan solo escuchaba su nombre, incluso tras ser herido por Renji y ser curado por Hanataro había dicho su nombre montón de veces.

El pelinaranja pudo observar la tristeza en la mirada de Rukia mientras estaba encerrada y no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante cuando la mirada de la joven se ilumino porque Renji le dijo que él estaba ahí, ella se había puesto ansiosa, cuando dormía lo llamaba preocupada y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal, pues la había preocupado mucho y al mismo tiempo así como él en ese momento, ansiaba verlo más que a cualquier otra cosa.

La de ojos violetas sonrió divertida cuando paso corriendo por el puente, aquella discusión con Ichigo cuando se encontraron de nuevo, tal vez no lo había notado pero realmente en ese momento había deseado mucho verlo, saber que realmente él había ido a rescatarla y aunque en ese momento no lo concreto, se había sentido aliviada y ver lo mismo en él fue como reafirmarle que ellos debían de estar juntos, sin importar nada.

El joven Shinigami rio a carcajadas cuando vio cómo su versión de quince años cargaba con una facilidad a Rukia y la lanzaba a los brazos del pelirrojo, la cara de ella no tenía precio y si en ese momento la había escuchado gritar, verlo desde otro ángulo era oro puro, en su camino tomo el mismo que el de los Shinigamis, no necesitaba ver la pelea contra Byakuya, ya la había vivido.

La Kuchiki sintió un dolor en su pecho al verse sujeta por Aizen que intentaba obtener el Hogyoku y que si lo obtuvo, Ichigo y Renji en el suelo heridos e inhabilitados para luchar, todos los capitanes luchando en la destruida zona de ejecución, su hermano protegiéndola, contándole sobre él pasado pero sobre todo la cara de desesperación que el pelinaranja había puesto cuando pensó que ella moriría le hacía sentir mal, habían sido tantas las ocasiones en que lo había hecho preocuparse y ella jamás había podido evitarle ese sentir, casi nunca lo salvo.

El Kurosaki se sorprendió de lo tan evidente que fue con Rukia en aquella ocasión "gracias a ti paro la lluvia" dijo en aquel momento y ambos se miraron de cierta forma especial, en serio que ambos eran muy cabezotas como para no notar que desde ese momento era más que evidente que estaban coladitos por el otro, solo pudo sonreír un poco, pensar que tantas veces creyó que ella no sentía lo mismo y ahora volver le hacía darse cuenta que ella era tan obvia como él.

Rukia rio fuertemente cuando vio a su versión del pasado golpear a Ichigo dándole unas buenas bofetadas tan solo entro por la ventana del salón de clases del muchacho, para empezar no recordaba el rostro sorprendido del chico, pero verlo nuevamente le había dado risa, incluso su entrada le había dado risa ¿Qué pensaba en ese momento? Sí que se lució al entrar de esa forma, pero todo era para subirle el ánimo a aquel chico fresa que parecía haberse hecho dependiente de ella.

Siguieron corriendo, la entrada de Renji y Rukia golpeándolo fue lo siguiente que él vio, la pelinegra miro divertida como habían dicho separarse y el pelinaranja lo había tomado bien, pero nada más ella dijo ir sola y ese estúpido sobreprotector no estuvo de acuerdo, incluso aquel muchachito como quien no quiere a la cosa había puesto su mano sobre la de ella cuando los cinco de la misión Hueco Mundo en busca de Orihime se habían prometido regresar.

Ichigo sintió su rostro arder en furia cuando vio a aquel Espada muy parecido a sí mismo haciéndose pasar por Kaien Shiba delante de Rukia y lastimándola tan cruelmente en el proceso, Rukia observo divertida la reacción del joven cuando ella, Renji y Sado habían ido a apoyarlo antes de su lucha contra Ulquiorra. El pelinaranja aún se sorprendía de como su velocidad aumentaba más de lo debido solo por ella, cuando había visto a Yammy lanzar a Rukia y que ella no podía evitar la dolorosa y mortal caída, había aumentado el ritmo, ni siquiera pensó en que había dejado a Ishida herido arriba ni a Orihime curándolo, su atención se había centrado en Rukia y ahora había sido lo mismo, no pudo evitar preocuparse y luego felicitarse por haberla salvado.

Todo estaba bien hasta que ambos llegaron al mismo lugar, el lugar donde una ocasión, un joven enamorado y una Shinigami sin comprender del todo lo que sentía, habían tenido que darse el adiós, Ichigo pudo ver a la Rukia de su tiempo al otro lado de la calle, justo donde estaban los Ishida, Sado y Orihime del pasado, de los cuales no tenía recuerdos de ese momento, solo había sido Rukia y nadie más, solo su deseo de no perderla.

Rukia miraba con tristeza al Ichigo de su tiempo tras el del pasado, ambos se dieron una sonrisa triste y siguieron viendo la escena con dolor, la Rukia del pasado pareció querer decirle algo al pelinaranja, Ichigo pensó jamás escuchar lo que ella le había dicho, pero ahora lo hizo, y no solo de la joven del pasado a la que si podía ver, sino por boca de su amada Rukia que dijo claramente.

-algún día estaremos juntos…- susurraron ambas, la del pasado desapareció en un Shunpo e Ichigo del presente decidió seguirla, quería ver que había hecho en ese momento y Rukia lo siguió- solamente me veras llorar- aclaro.

-pero quiero ver si fue tan horrible para ti como para mí- le respondió con una sonrisa que se borró al ver a la pelinegra del pasado ir de techo en techo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos tratando en vano de contener lo que sentía, tropezó en una ocasión y cayo por uno de los techos donde lloro en silencio un rato más.

-no puedo decir si lo sufrí más yo que tu pero…- Rukia se acercó a él y lo tomo de la mano, ambos pasaron de largo a la Rukia del pasado que continuaba llorando, Ichigo le susurro que estarían juntos y la del pasado abrió los ojos sorprendida pues parecía ser que lo había escuchado.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar al final de todo, nuevamente estaban en ese pasillo pero ahora sus recuerdos estaban mezclados y mostraban más allá de la despedida, el momento en que Rukia se volvió Teniente, como fue que ambos vivieron su vida, lo del Fullbring, su reencuentro, los Quincy, su vida en Soul Society, cuando le pidió que se casara con él… su supuesta muerte... y la actualidad. Una puerta se abrió delante de ellos y se encontraron en un lugar desconocido, parecía ser Soul Society, pero una parte que ninguno había visto jamás.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?- pregunto desconcertado y tan solo termino su pregunta ambos se vieron sometidos a besar el suelo.

-gracias por venir, pensé que tendría que ir por ustedes- Kazuma apareció delante de ambos y les sonreía burlón.

-¿pero qué…?

-sí que eres lento Kurosaki, este es el fin del mundo, el eclipse ha comenzado- les señalo el cielo y ambos vieron como la luna se tornaba lentamente roja- y ese- alzo las cejas varias veces señalando un prisma pentagonal enorme rodeado de formaciones rojas- es mi padre a punto de despertar…

* * *

Riruka abrió los ojos y lo primero que distinguió la hizo sentirse insegura, no recordaba nada y le dolía horrores la cabeza, se levantó como pudo y observo todo analíticamente, algo andaba muy mal y necesitaba saber que era, el lugar lo conocía, no sabía bien de dónde pero lo conocía. Con sus manos tentó bajo si y sintió muy cómodo, era una cama.

-¿estás bien Riruka?- la pelirosa giro rápidamente y se encontró con unos ojos grises que conocía perfectamente bien.

-Kei…- susurro un poco más tranquila pero recordó que minutos antes Kazuma la había tenido en su poder, seguramente esto era una trampa- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconfiada y se alejó de él como pudo.

-¿Kei?- le miro confundido ¿Quién demonios era Kei?- ¿Qué tienes Riruka? Me has tenido muy preocupado, ya ni siquiera fui a la sesión fotográfica de hoy y era muy importante- le menciono como con reproche- te desmayaste hace unos minutos.

-¿des…desmayarme?

-sí, estabas muy emocionada contándome que seguramente más tarde pasaría algo importante, te serví tu desayuno y cuando te ibas a sentar te desmayaste- eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza pero… esto había sucedido tanto tiempo atrás, se suponía que en este momento él le diría que iría a trabajar rápido intentando recuperar la sesión fotográfica, ella diría que iría al trabajo aunque él le suplicara que descansara y de ahí sin que él se enterara iría al hospital a recoger los resultados deseados.

-estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida que el descifro y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-dime Riruka ¿Quién es Kei?- pregunto molesto y desviando el rostro.

-¿acaso estas celoso?- pregunto divertida y el pobre sintió sus mejillas arder, Riruka con todo y su mejor autocontrol no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos- eres adorable- lo abrazo con fuerza, captando su aroma, aroma que ni siquiera en Soul Society había cambiado y eso la hizo caer en cuenta de que esto solo era una imagen del pasado… lo había perdido para siempre aunque lo encontrara en otra vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado separándose de ella cuando la sintió llorar.

-cambiarlo… quiero cambiarlo- susurro con dolor- duele Kentaro- le miro con dolor y el sintió su corazón apretarse.

-¿Qué quieres cambiar? ¿Qué te duele?

-ya no tenerte…- susurro pero él no lo escucho y algo hizo click en su mente, eso era ¡podía cambiarlo! Cuando Kazuma la tomo de la cintura le susurro que irían al tiempo deseado del que tanto le había hablado cuando… cuando se atrevía a tocarla… pero lo importante era que todo se descontrolaría y podían encontrarse en distintos lugares y tiempos reales donde podían modificarlo todo.

-¿quieres que me quede contigo? Puedo avisar que definitivamente no llegare y…

-quiero cambiarlo…-acepto finalmente.

* * *

Un apuesto pelinegro de ojos verde esmeralda caminaba por los blanco pasillos de un hospital, miraba todo con curiosidad, no entendía que diablos estaba sucediendo, ni tenía la menor idea de porque sentía que todo se le hacía conocido, hacia unos minutos había estado con Orihime y ahora estaba desorientado. Se detuvo en seco cuando delante de él paso caminando un muy sonriente pequeñito de ojos esmeralda y cabello negro, tez bastante clara y que vestía un trajecito azul al todo estilo de marinero.

-¡camina papá!- grito el niño hacia atrás donde apareció un hombre imponente pero muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos marrones- mamá estará feliz de vernos.

-calmate Ulquiorra- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa y el Espada abrió los ojos desorientado ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

-seguro vienen del extranjero- escucho a una enfermera susurrarle a la recepcionista a su lado- los ojos del pequeño no son nada normales y el señor parece de fuera.

-¿no escuchaste el nombre?- pregunto la otra- por supuesto que son extranjeros, son el hijo y el esposo de la señora Cifer.

-ya veo- comento con tristeza la primera- será un golpe muy grande para él pequeño saber que su madre no la librara.

-será un trauma muy grande- asintió la otra y Ulquiorra sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y unas imágenes borrosas se mostraron delante de él.

-¿mamá estará feliz de verme?- pregunto ilusionado el pequeño y su papá le sonrió.

-por supuesto- concedió el hombre, Ulquiorra al verlos alejarse decidió que lo mejor era seguirlos, necesitaba respuestas, y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba corriendo. El hombre y el adorable niño se detuvieron delante de una puerta, el Ulquiorra niño apretaba los puños nerviosito y se acomodaba la ropa, cuando su padre abrió la puerta los tres ingresaron con cautela.

Ulquiorra comprendió al instante esa sensación, ese niño no solo era muy parecido a él cuando estaba en el Gigai, sino que era él, ellos eran sus padres cuando fue humano y todo lo supo con solo ver los ojos esmeralda de la mujer en la cama, era hermosa y la recordaba perfectamente. La mujer le sonrió al pequeño y este no demoro nada en correr a sus brazos y abrazarla con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿me extrañaste mamá?- pregunto con su voz infantil y las mejillas sonrojadas- yo te extrañe mucho, ya cumplí seis años- le informo haciendo un remolineo con sus manos- papá dijo que me llevaría más tarde al parque por el que vinimos a Japón.

-lamento mucho arruinarte el viaje amor- le susurro ella mirando a su esposo- no creí que salir fuera del país me afectaría tanto.

-pero todo está bien ¿no?- pregunto preocupado y alejándose lentamente.

-Ulquiorra, yo… cariño- lo tomo de las mejillas- realmente lo siento, no creo que podamos regresar juntos a casa.

-¿nos quedaremos en Japón?- pregunto algo triste- ¿pero qué hay de mi hermana?

-ella… no, tú y tu padre regresaran a casa, pero yo no lo creo.

-no entiendo mamá.

-me volveré como ellos.

-¿cómo esas personas que me acosan a cada rato?- pregunto temeroso.

-así es, pero… supongo que ni de esa forma podré volver con ustedes- el pelinegro se bajó de la cama y retrocedió, sus padres hicieron el amago de sujetarlo pero eso solo hacía que retrocediera más.

-¿vas a morir?- las lágrimas se juntaron en sus hermosos ojos, la mujer no le dio respuesta pero no fue necesario, sin más salió corriendo de la habitación y el espada lo siguió, pues recordó que había pasado a continuación, su madre grito su nombre pero no se detuvo, salió del hospital y…

-¡Ulquiorra!- el grito desgarrador de su padre inundo las calles cuando el cuerpo inerte de un pequeño pelinegro había caído a mitad de la carretera después de ser golpeado por un auto.

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos esta Abarai?- Shinji había seguido al pelirrojo por la inestabilidad temporal dejando a Hinamori que trataba de hacer algo por Hiyori. Ahora el Rubio tenía el estilo de antes de volver a ser capitán y al lucir ropa muy humana muchas de las personas de la academia lo miraban desconcertados.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto uno de los estudiantes con precaución.

-no te importa.

-se me hace conocido- susurro una joven.

-a mí también- le respondió la otra.

-¿Cómo es que tiene autorización para estar aquí?- continuo con sus preguntas.

-déjame tranquilo, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- lo aparto del camino y comenzó a correr buscando a Renji- más le vale a ese idiota que valga la pena exponerme en este tiempo porque si no…

-Capitán Hirako- llamo un castaño de lentes.

-Aizen…- susurro con odio, pero mejor evitarlo, uso Shunpo y se dirigió a donde supuso podría encontrar al pelirrojo.

* * *

La hermosa rubia que en su momento había sido lastimada por Ayon despertó, le dolía horrores aquella herida que Kira había intentado curar pero eso no era lo importante, si lo que Urahara les había dicho era cierto y no recordaba mal haber sentido la distorsión espacio tiempo, entonces lo que seguía ahora que había vuelto al pasado era Gin. Con toda la dificultad que recordaba se puso de pie y comenzó a seguirlo, quería…no, necesitaba verlo aunque fuera una sola vez.

No tardo nada en llegar a Soul Society donde estaba la verdadera Karakura, salvo a Tatsuki y los otros y se encontró con Gin y Aizen, nada cambio, aquel peliblanco la llevo lejos de Aizen para salvarle la vida y se dejó hacer, cuando llegaron a aquel techo se soltó como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión, pero esta vez tenía muchas cosas que decirle antes de perderlo para siempre, le miraba con el ceño fruncido pero hablaría.

-Gin.

-Rangiku.

-se lo que sucederá a continuación así que déjame hablar- ordeno con seriedad y eso parecido descolocarlo un poco- me dejaste atrás por muchos años, me dejaste sola con lo que sucederá en cuestión de minutos cuando traiciones a Aizen- el peliblanco abrió los ojos mostrándole aquel azul que ella tanto amaba- quiero ser clara contigo…

-no sé de qué hablas.

-he enfrentado muchas guerras después de esta, Ichigo gano en tu lugar, casi he perdido la vida varias veces, pero solo una te perdí a ti- se acercó tambaleante ante la herida y él lo noto- me sentí rota, no dejaste ningún recuerdo para mí.

-vienes de un tiempo distinto- comprendió- la profecía de Aizen se cumplió.

-así que eso también lo previo- se puso delante del de ojos hermosos y sin esperar nada lo abrazo con fuerza, era un poco más pequeña que él y un así pudo abrazarlo como había deseado hacer desde que él se había convertido en Shinigami.

-lamento no poder protegerte- confeso abrazándola y sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos ante el llanto que trataba de contener- nunca fui el indicado para ti, nunca cumplí mi promesa de no hacerte llorar nuevamente pues todas tus lagrimas fueron por mi culpa.

-no, eso ya no importa, solamente quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por mantenerme viva, por traerme felicidad y hacerme llegar a la persona más importante para mi actualmente.

-el Capitán Hitsugaya- confirmo cuando ella asintió.

-gracias por cuidarme, por intentar mantenerme lejos del dolor- levanto el rostro y le sonrió- no lo lograste- acepto burlona- porque sin importar que jamás me alejaría de la batalla si mi Capitán entra en ella, no me diste un motivo para no arriesgar mi vida, pero eso está bien, eres un dulce recuerdo en mi mente y aunque te extrañe hoy puedo dejarte ir- las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras tensaba la mandíbula- gracias Gin, muchas gracias por todo, por la vida que me permitiste conocer, por incluso ahora concederme el capricho de decirte adiós…- le sonrió levemente pero no pudo evitar sollozar.

-eres muy fuerte Rangiku, muy fuerte- fue lo único que dijo cuándo hizo lo necesario para hacerla parecer muerta- pues si los papeles fueran distintos, créeme que de tener la oportunidad que tuviste, cambiaría el pasado para que estemos juntos…- de nuevo la distorsión temporal se hizo presente y Rangiku llego a otro lugar.

* * *

La Kurosaki de cabello castaño corría entre la lluvia, no sabía bien que pasaba pero suponía que era de aquello que Urahara les había hablado, se había separado del resto y sabía dónde estaba más no el momento, necesitaba volver con el resto, sola era vulnerable y si la marca ya le molestaba bastante, no quería imaginar como la atraparían los shinimashitas.

-mamá ¿puedo sostener tu mano?- la joven paro en seco cuando identifico a dos personas caminando en dirección contraria a la que ella llevaba, los vio pasar a su lado y no podía reaccionar, su barbilla tembló al igual que el resto de su cuerpo y cuando los noto lejos dio la vuelta bruscamente haciéndola tambalearse y camino lentamente hacia ambos que se dirigían al canal que pasaba cerca de ahí.

-Onii-chan…- extendió su mano aumentando el paso- Oka-san…- las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y comenzó a correr tras ellos, ahora sabía que día era aquel… el día en que le arrebataron a su madre.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?- pregunto el temible y enorme Capitán de la onceava división encontrándose con Isane que lo miraba desorientada.

-Capitán Zaraki- se puso recta- ¿Dónde esta…mos?- miro bien a su alrededor, se miró a sí misma y comprendió- usted…

-soy el de tu tiempo- le aclaro pues él también lucía como en el pasado.

-pero han interferido mi batalla con el niño- comento una voz a sus espaldas, Isane giro con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte y apretó los puños mirándola de nuevo.

-estoy tan sorprendido como tú- le confeso el grandote y la de cabello lila asintió- esta es la pelea donde asesine a…

-Capitana Unohara…

* * *

Soi Fong se sentía muy mareada, cuando despertó solo pudo observar un lugar de entrenamiento pero ni idea de que tiempo era, ni siquiera sabía si los otros estaban con ella o no hasta que sintió algo removerse sobre sus piernas, con mucha dificultad miro hacía ahí encontrándose con su hermosa Yui a la cual sonrió para calmarla pues la veía asustada.

-estás despierta- escucho la voz de aquel idiota a su lado y se sobresaltó.

-¿has averiguado que tiempo es?- pregunto fastidiada.

-pues…-

-¡Kisuke!- ambos vieron a Yoruichi acercarse a ambos, Soi Fong comprendió de inmediato que tiempo era y puso una mueca de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que Yoruichi no venía sola.

-si… estamos en problemas- le susurro.

-¿Por qué tu luces como en el pasado y hay de mí?- pregunto en un susurro cuando logro girar la cabeza y verlo.

-tal vez porque tuviste a nuestra hija algo cambio en ti- le respondió con una sonrisa y se giró para recibir a Yoruichi y de ser posible darle tiempo a la pelinegra de escapar de la vista de esas dos del pasado.

-no puedo moverme idiota- le susurro y el la escucho, esto sí que era un horrible problema, si la Soi Fong del pasado se enteraba… ardería Troya… mejor dicho y literal ardería Soul Society.

-¿pero qué demonios?- Kisuke no fue muy listo esta ocasión o tal vez el maldito quería que Soul Society ardiera o peor aún, que la Soi Fong del pasado supiera que él ganaría al final. La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, que ella no pudiera moverse no significaba que él no pudiera usar un Bakudo para ocultarla.

-Yoruichi-san- llamo el rubio con una sonrisa a la morena de cabello corto que para este momento y como él aun eran capitanes.

-¿esa…?- la joven Soi Fong señalaba a su ella que tenía en sus piernas a la pequeña rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Kisuke? ¿Por qué…?- se asomó para observar a la pelinegra que usaba el haori de Capitán de la segunda división- ¿Por qué hay dos Soi Fong?- la risa de Yui hizo que todos la miraran y la Soi Fong más joven palideció.

-eso pues…- el rubio rio como el idiota que es y tanto madre como hija susurraron un "tonto".

-yo puedo explicárselo Yoruichi-sama- respondió la Capitana pelinegra- en estos momentos no puedo ponerme de pie así que disculpe ese detalle- la otra pelinegra la miraba en pánico- hubo una pequeña distorsión temporal que nos hizo terminar aquí.

-¿nos? ¿Por qué solo estas tú?

-ese idiota que ve ahí es el de su tiempo, pero actualmente tiene la conciencia del de mi tiempo- aclaro señalando con la barbilla al rubio e hija rio por cómo se expresó su mami de su papi.

-comprendo- acepto fácilmente la pelinegra- sé que hubo un tiempo en que paso algo parecido y te creo, pero…- miro directamente a la pequeña- lo que no puedo creer es que ella este aquí.

-bueno Yoruichi-san, en el futuro pasaron muchas cosas- trato de aclarar el rubio cuando noto que la otra pelinegra parecía querer desmayarse- y pasaron muchos años- le aclaro a la joven que le miro angustiada- por ahora solo debemos esperar otra distorsión para irnos y…- la Soi Fong de ese tiempo camino hacia su versión más grande, se hinco delante de ella, la tomo de los hombros y le miro con cara de pánico.

-dime que no es cierto- le suplico haciendo a la Capitana de cabello negro sentir compasión de su versión del pasado, pobre, si a ella en ese tiempo le hubieran dicho que tendría una hija con Urahara habría pedido que fuera mentira si había pruebas, o sin ellas se habría burlado.

-lo siento- dijo con seriedad- pero…

-¡no!- grito con un aura depresiva rodeándola, Yoruichi soltó la carcajada y el rubio tonto sonreía de lo lindo, si, ese idiota lo había hecho a propósito para que la Soi Fong del pasado supiera que lo que él una vez le había insinuado se haría realidad.

Ambas Soi Fong y Urahara recordaron algo que había pasado hacia un tiempo, más para la del pasado que para los del presente, pero los tres recordaron que una ocasión él rubio le había dicho algo muy interesante después de enterarse de que ella lo había acosado todo el día, le había dicho que si tanto quería estar con él no le molestaba, ella respondió con un golpe y un rotundo no a lo que el rubio con algo más de arrogancia le había dicho, no me preocupa tu respuesta actual, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, si con sonrisita de inocencia y todo.

-¡tú!- señalaron ambas pelinegras con enojo- ¡lo tenías todo planeado!- reclamaron, el rubio se dirigió a la que ya era su esposa.

-por supuesto- asintió varias veces- fui paciente y funciono.

-te matare, ¡oh sí! Solo espera a que pueda moverme.

-¿acaso planeas dejar a nuestra hija sin padre?- remarco la palabra "nuestra" como burlándose de ambas, pues aun cuando ella ahora era su esposa y ambos compartían más que solo besos, no por nada tenían una hija… a Soi Fong aún le molestaba admitir que estaba con él- ¿piensas quedar viuda tan joven?- pregunto con pena y ambas rabiaron más.

-ya, ya- se interpuso Yoruichi entre la joven de su tiempo y Urahara- las cosas pasan por algo.

-déjeme matarlo antes de que se reproduzca- pidió tétrica Soi Fong joven.

-Soi Fong, cálmate- le ordeno y ella tuvo que acatarlo, señalo a la más grande y lo que ella sostenía en sus piernas- por si no te has dado cuenta ya se reprodujo- Urahara asintió complacido y se acercó a su esposa para tomar a Yui en sus brazos- y lo hizo contigo.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No lo diga Yoruichi-sama- pidió angustiada- yo jamás…- se giró para mirar al rubio quien puso delante de ella a la pequeña que le extendía sus bracitos y le sonreía adorablemente.

-mamá…- llamo con una sonrisa y la pelinegra más joven se quedó de piedra, la mayor supuso que pasaría, justo como ella tan solo de verla había quedado prendada, sin percatarse de nada la más joven había tomado en brazos a la pequeña rubia.

-y no es nada malo- le comento su mentora.

-pero… pero…- miro al rubio que le sonreía contento pues había aferrado a su futura hija con cariño y demostraba que ya no le desagradaba tanto la idea.

-creo que es momento de irnos Yui- Urahara tomo de los brazos de la pelinegra del pasado a su hija y se acercó a su esposa- la batalla continua- les aviso la distorsión los afecto tan solo Urahara coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Soi.

-lo sabía- sonrió satisfecha la morena.

-pero usted no se salva Yoruichi-sama- le sonrio divertida la pelinegra que estaba a punto de desaparecer- su hijo es muy parecido a él…- la pelimorada se quedó pasmada ¿acaso la del futuro hablaba de que ella y…?

-Yoruichi-san, Soi Fong- el rubio que ya volvía a tener la conciencia del de ese tiempo se acercó a ambas- ¿en qué momento llega…?- su pregunta quedo al aire cuando sin previo aviso Soi Fong lo golpeo en la cara y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-más te vale no arruinarlo, lo sacrificare todo por ella- le advirtió enojada mientras se iba- vamos Yoruichi-sama.

* * *

Un apuesto pelinegro y una hermosa pelimorada estaban recargados tras el tronco de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, el pelinegro miraba a la mujer con preocupación pues ella estaba sentada, respirando con dificultad y expresión de dolor, se quejaba de cuando en cuando pero aun así continuaba intentado ponerse el Kimono que minutos atrás había tomado, el hombre sostenía en brazos a su hijo que dormía tranquilamente y decidió acercarse a ella para ayudarla.

-no… no te preocupes…- extendió una mano como intentando detener el paso de su esposo- puedo… puedo cambiarme sola…

-luces muy pálida, acabas de tener a nuestro hijo y es seguro que esta distorsión temporal daño a tu cuerpo- se hinco a su lado y la ayudo a terminar de acomodarse el kimono, cuando así fue ella se sacó el Yukata que tenía abajo pues estaba demasiado sucio como para seguir usándolo, Byakuya frunció el ceño al notarlo lleno de sangre.

-si Naoki… nació hoy…fue por mí- le menciono tratando de curarse con Kido pero ni Riatsu tenía- intente levantarme de la cama, caí al suelo… y supongo que por eso nació antes… me lastime un poco… fue muy doloroso durante el parto, pero todo está bien… no te preocupes- el pelinegro puso en los brazos de su esposa a su hijo y sin previo aviso la tomo en brazos.

-debemos salir de aquí, no podemos perdernos en el tiempo, hay una batalla que librar- le dijo para que ella no se molestara con él, la morena asintió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él, aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía muy mal.

-perdone la demora Byakuya-sama- ambos se sorprendieron cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, si la morena se sentía del asco en estos momentos, fue peor cuando su corazón se apretó en su pecho, sintió a su esposo tensarse y su hijo comenzó a llorar- ¿Byakuya…sama?

-Hisa…na- susurraron ambos cuando se giraron para ver a la persona que había llegado y los miraba con ansiedad, fue el momento en que Yoruichi se percató de que su esposo lucía como hace cincuenta años y esto… podría malinterpretarse.

* * *

-Rukia yo…- estaba tentado, muy tentado a cambiar el pasado, así jamás habría perdido su amistad, jamás habría tenido que perderla, su única amiga…

-Renji, ¿Qué piensas de lo que te he dicho?- le pregunto esperanzada, esperanzada de que le dijera que rechazara a los Kuchiki. Renji estaba a punto de decirlo, pero no, no podía, no podía cambiarlo todo, porque el futuro ya era bueno, porque todo estaba bien y ambos habían vuelto a estar juntos, ahora gracias a que ella se fue con Byakuya y conoció a Ichigo, él encontró a la mujer por la cual luchar.

-me alegro por ti Rukia- dijo con una sonrisa sincera, pues aun cuando ella se decepciono por su respuesta, él sabía que realmente todo saldría bien en un futuro.

-¿eso es lo que piensas?- pregunto desanimada.

-estoy muy seguro de que todo saldrá bien para ti- la tomo de los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos para infundirle confianza- esfuérzate mucho, los Kuchiki son difíciles, pero el esfuerzo se verá recompensado, tal vez nos veamos menos de ahora en adelante, pero te prometo que volveremos a ser los amigos unidos de ahora- le guiño el ojo en el momento en que Shinji ingresaba a la habitación y lo tomaba de la ropa- ¡todo estará bien!- le grito antes de desaparecer a otro sitio con Shinji.

-fuiste hábil Abarai, pensé que te rendirías- le concedió el rubio.

-usted no se ha rendido con Hiyori, ¿Por qué lo haría yo por algo que ya paso?

-te tente lo necesario pero parece que no funciono- un apuesto rubio de ojos dorados los fulminaba con la mirada.

-oh, fue bueno seguirte piña- Shinji y Renji ya lucían como los de la actualidad y desenvainaron sus Zanpakutos dispuestos a luchar- adelante Shinimashita, luchemos.

-no se confíen, ustedes jamás le ganaran a Den-sama- les sonrió arrogante desenvainando una Zanpakuto- Kuchiki perdió ante mí, ¿Qué pueden hacer esperpentos contra mi persona?

-otro arrogante con aires de grandeza- suspiro Renji.

-esto será fácil Abarai- Shinji mostro aquellos dientes perfectos en una sonrisa- ¡oye!- le grito a Den- tal vez soy feo pero no soltero- le sonrió divertido logrando que Den tuviera un tic en el ojo ¿este de que iba?

-seguro jamás ha estado con una mujer- fue el turno de Renji de mofarse de ese niñato.

\- seguro ni siquiera ha hablado con una- continuo Shinji.

-¡oh!- Den respiro varias veces tratando de calmarse y extendió sus manos hacia los lados generando aberturas espacio temporales- ¿quieren probarme?- de esas aberturas salieron unas muy heridas mujeres que ambos reconocieron a la perfección.

\- Tatsuki- Renji susurro aterrado de ver la sangre de la pelinegra caer al suelo.

-¡Hiyori!- grito Shinji al notar que era ella y para variar aquel sujeto la estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia sí.

-¿Qué opinan si las tomo a ellas? Kazuma se llevó toda la diversión en este tiempo, creo que es mi turno aunque estos esperpentos no merezcan saberlo.

-no creas que ganaras esto niñato- le advirtió el pelirrojo dispuesto a atacarlo.

-alto Abarai- Shinji extendió su brazo impidiéndole el paso a Renji que lo miro desconcertado- dime algo Den- el rubio susurro un "sabe mi nombre" mientras silbaba fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Qué sabes de nuestras habilidades?

-todo por supuesto y sin importar que, ustedes no ganaran- esquivo hábilmente el ataque de Renji cuando este se abalanzo en su contra, pero grande fue su sorpresa al recibir el ataque, miro hacia donde estaba Shinji y este le sonreía con gracia girando a Sakanade en su mano.

-¿Qué no te lo había dicho?

-el mundo inverso…- susurro Den mientras sostenía su herida.

-¡no te distraigas!- le grito el pelirrojo dirigiéndole un ataque.

-si viene por atrás, llegara por delante…- Den logro esquivar el ataque del Capitán de cabello rojo pero este era más hábil, aumento la velocidad de los ataques y varias heridas fueron abiertas en el Shinimashita que comenzaba a ver todo borroso, estaba completamente bañado en sangre y una expresión de molestia pintaba su rostro.

-son interesantes…- susurro con una sonrisa tratando de formarse en sus labios mientras sostenía su brazo.

-¡ay no por favor! No otro Aizen- se mofo Shinji y eso al Shinimashita parecido molestarle.

-pero… no ganan con esto, el legado de los dioses no solo se aplica a revivir una y otra vez desde el punto donde morí, sino también a mi gran capacidad mental- sonrió de lado y se abalanzo contra Renji que a tiempo pudo detener su ataque.

El sonido de las Zanapkuto chocando una con la otra se escuchaba en todo el lugar, Shinji veía todo con expresión calmada hasta que se dedicó a observar el sitio donde estaban, montones de edificios destruidos, escombros de cosas que ya no podían ser identificadas, fuego iluminando la tan oscura noche que se alzaba sobre todos, olor a sangre y muerte por todos lados y lo más importante… estaban solos ¿Qué clase de lugar era este?

El quejido de Renji al ser golpeado fuertemente en un brazo y perece ser que quedo dislocado, lo hizo regresar su atención a ellos, Hirako no entendía como lo lograba pero incluso con el poder de su Zanpakuto Den estaba logrando luchar contra Renji ¿qué mejor decir? ¡Le estaba dando una paliza! No entendía como aquel Shinimashita lo lograba, pero o veía a través de su técnica o era incluso más inteligente que Aizen para lograr invertir sus sentidos. Fue claro que era la segunda ya que el chico trataba de predecir donde atacaría el pelirrojo y sabía en qué dirección llegaría el ataque.

-¡he ganado!- Den aseguro con satisfacción cuando hizo que Renji cayera derrotado al suelo incluso con todo y sus heridas no se veían muy bien, estaba al borde de la muerte pero no parecía importarle, a final de cuentas el reviviría una y otra vez y eso… eso fue la clave necesaria para que Shinji usara la carta maestra.

-yo no estaría tan seguro- susurro Shinji demasiado cerca de él enterrándole su Zanpakuto en el pecho, el rubio escupió un poco de sangre y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-con… con esto no ganaran…

-¿Qué tal con esto?- Renji se elevó a la altura de ambos- ¡Bankai! ¡Zoo Zabimaru! - una capa de humo lo cubrió unos instantes y mostro aquella Zanpakuto liberada- Hihio- un enorme brazo de Babuino se extendió y tomo a Den con fuerza, lo movió por unos instantes y lo lanzo hacia el suelo donde el rubio no pudo evitar impactar dolorosamente soltando un quejido- ¡Zaga Teppo!- el Shinimashita no tuvo siquiera tiempo suficiente para reaccionar y recibió el cráneo al instante.

-bien hecho Abarai- felicito Shinji mientras tomaba en brazos a Hiyori notando que el tratamiento que Hinamori había estado dándole había resultado un poco, estaba bien, la abrazo con delicadeza y suspiro al sentirla respirar.

-Shin…ji…-le llamo con algo de dificultad cuando abrió los ojos.

-todo va a estar bien Hiyori.

-Tatsuki- el pelirrojo se acero a ella y la noto pálida, alguien se había atrevido a atravesarla y lo peor de todo era que él no sabía sobre Kido curativo, apretó los puños con fuerza pensando en que hacer.

-están muy tranquilos- les grito Den apareciendo tras ellos como nuevo, Renji se desconcertó, si, sabía que ese tipo podía volver a regenerarse o algo parecido ya que así le había ganado a Byakuya en esa ocasión, pero por eso lo había atacado con Zaga Teppo, una técnica que lo haría polvo directamente- una técnica como esa no me afectaría para nada idiotas.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Shinji con falsa preocupación aferrando más hacia si a Hiyori.

\- somos inmortales- le aseguro con arrogancia.

-¡ah! Pero qué problema- dijo dramático el rubio.

-yo reviviré una y otra vez, cuantas veces quiera, incluso si me hacen polvo.

-¿entonces qué pasaría si no fueras capaz de realizar aquella técnica?

-¿de qué hablas?- le miro algo inseguro y lo supo cuando el rubio hizo girar su Zanpakuto en la mano- no puede…- y no se equivocó, si Shinji podía hacer que derecha fuera izquierda, que arriba fuera abajo, ¿Por qué no podría hacer que aquel que revivió muera nuevamente?

-mis habilidades no son como hace años en mi lucha con Aizen, he entrenado más, incluso ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de mostrar mis poderes en la lucha contra Yhwach, pero ya que Aizen me hizo ver que mi inversión visual no era suficiente, lo aplique a más cosas, incluso para un fénix que renace puede volver a las cenizas…- fue lo último que dijo cuándo Den se transformó justo en lo que el rubio menciono, Shinji era un capitán muy hábil, entre todos era posiblemente un hombre muy inteligente oculto, no por nada incluso había podido ver a través de Aizen Sosuke.

-pero debería mantenerse eternamente haciéndolo- comento Renji acercándose a él.

-no precisamente… este mecanismo lo ha bloqueado Abarai, mis habilidades en Kido son buenas, y me prepare para luchar con cualquiera de los Shinimashitas todo este tiempo, mi habilidad era más que perfecta para matarlo, agregue un bakudo justo al momento de atravesarlo con mi Zanpakuto, jamás podrá regresar de las cenizas.

-pero aún tenemos una última arma- ambos escucharon el eco de dos voces entremezcladas tétricamente haciéndolos mirar al cielo y notar que el eclipse llevaba completada una novena parte sin percatarse del momento en que la propia Tatsuki se había librado de Renji y había tomado la Zanpakuto perdida de Den hiriendo a ambos Shinigamis mortalmente.

* * *

-yo…- Ishida estaba a punto de ceder quedarse con sus padres en ese momento por siempre hasta que sintió una mano tocar su espalda.

-tu eres…

-tu eres…- susurro el pequeño pelinegro captando la atención de sus padres que no veían a nadie más en la habitación.

-el amigo de Kurosaki Ichigo- Ishida asintió.

-Ulquiorra Cifer… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no pierdas el tiempo, nos están tratando de manipular, el llegar a estos tiempos y lugares no es coincidencia, quieren distraernos de lo que sucede.

-que hábil, por eso dicen que a tus ojos nada se les escapa- por la puerta de la habitación ingreso un apuesto peliblanco de ojos azules que les sonreía divertido y aplaudía lentamente- que gran hazaña, ni siquiera porque conociste a tus padres caíste- dijo mirando al de ojos verdes- y tu- tomo al de ojos azules del cuello de la ropa elevándolo, ya que el matrimonio Ishida no podía ver nada se preocuparon por su pequeño- tendrías que haberte quedado en esta oportunidad que tenías.

-de todas formas mi madre moriría y me alejaría de mi padre…- dijo con dificultad, la dimensión cambio llevándolos a otro sitio e Ishida volvía a ser el apuesto joven de la actualidad.

-¿conocer a mis padres dices?- pregunto con frialdad el de ojos verdes- una tontería tan mundana como esa jamás me haría perderme de tus verdaderas intenciones… después de todo fue lo que hiciste con Inoue Orihime- Ishida lo miro con sorpresa ¿de que hablaba?

-lo notaste- sonrió encantado el de cabello blanco- me agradas.

-no es de mi interés agradarte- respondió seco- usaste la misma artimaña para utilizar a esa mujer en contra de Kuchiki Rukia, jugaste con sus sentimientos…- Ulquiorra desenvaino su Zanpakuto por lo que Ishida decidió hacer lo mismo analizando los movimientos del Shinimashita que caminaba rodeándolos a ambos, estudiándolos justo como ellos lo hacían con él.

-¿y que habría de importarte a ti jugar con sus sentimientos?- le regreso con una sonrisa sínica.

-no me importa la manipulación, lo que tu buscabas era que Kurosaki Ichigo reclamara la vida de su prometida asesinando a Inoue Orihime.

-¿te quejas de mí?- pregunto irónico- quéjate de él- señalo a Ishida que frunció el ceño- él fue el idiota que rompió el corazón a la mujer que ahora te ha hecho conocer el corazón- se jacto frunciendo el ceño- ¿no sería a él a quien deberías matar?- Ulquiorra desvió su mirada a Ishida- o tu- esta vez se dirigió al de ojos azules- ¿no deberías de estar asesinando a este Arrancar?

-no tengo motivos- respondió fastidiado pues sabia a donde quería llegar con esta conversación.

-que no los tienes dices- susurro pensativo- ¿Qué hay de que eras un Quincy? Ellos asesinan hollows, ahora eres un vil Shinigami, aquella escoria que tanto odiabas ¿y qué mejor motivo que el haberte quitado a la mujer que amas?-señalo hacia cierta dirección haciendo que ambos pelinegros miraran.

Fue entonces que notaron que estaban en una especie de vacío, todo estaba de una tonalidad roja con sombras negras y algo parecido a un reflector les ilumino donde cayó una inconsciente Orihime que lloraba con amargura, pero no fue la única que apareció pues Yuzu también estaba ahí llorando mientras abrazaba sus piernas y susurraba con tristeza cosas inentendibles.

-¡Inoe-san!- grito Ishida preocupado al notar que ella estaba herida, fue el momento en que Yuzu levanto el rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos notando como el pelinegro mostraba preocupación, pero no por ella, él miraba hacia otra dirección, siguió la mirada de su maestro y se encontró con Orihime haciéndole sentir desdichada.

-¿ves? Aun amas a Inoue Orihime- Yuzu apretó los puños con molestia al escuchar al Shinimashita decir eso- traje para ti a la pequeña Kurosaki y ni siquiera te ha importado su presencia- la castaña se estremeció e Ishida contuvo la respiración cuando Yuzu se vio rodeada de la espalda por los brazos del peliblanco- mírala, pobrecita, sufre por tener que haber visto morir a su mami- dijo burlón tomándola de la barbilla- y tú te preocupas por otra…- hizo un sonido de reprobación con la boca mientras negaba.

-Uryu-chan…- susurro ella con dolor.

-Yuzu no es lo que…

-¡oh! Si lo es querida- le aseguro el Shinimashita- aquella niñata solamente llora en silencio mientras duerme, nada importante, algo que ya había visto, en cambio tú sigues despierta y sufriendo por algo que jamás habías visto, la terrible y sangrienta muerte de tu madre, que triste, ni siquiera tu hermano la vio morir mientras ella susurraba el nombre de los integrantes de su familia.

-no lo repitas- negó la joven recreando en su mente una y otra vez la muerte de Masaki.

-Ishida Uryu… ¿sigues interesado en esa mujer?- Ulquiorra señalo con la cabeza a la pelinaranja que despertaba aun entre lágrimas y se sostenía la herida, todo justo a tiempo para que ella escuchara la pregunta hecha la pelinegro de ojos azules por lo que abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-responde Ishida Uryu-chan- se burló el Shinimashita captando la atención de la recién despierta que no apartaba la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro que también la miraba y después miraba a Yuzu.

-yo también estoy interesada en la respuesta- le dijo Yuzu con la expresión decaída- después de todo… nunca me has demostrado realmente si deseas estar a mi lado, solo… solo son palabras…- unas cuantas lagrimas escurrieron de su rostro y Uryu apretó los puños indignado.

-¿es en serio?- pregunto molesto- ¿estas dudando de todo lo que te he dicho?- ella le miro con sorpresa- ¿no te das cuenta Yuzu? Está jugando con nosotros, quiere que me odies, quiere que diga algo que haga al Arrancar atacarme y tenga que responder- tomo un poco de aire- pero si los cuatro quieren despejar sus dudas, no, yo no estoy interesado en Inoue-san, ella y yo solo somos amigos- la castaña se sintió más calmada, Ulquiorra no supo porque sintió satisfacción y Orihime sonrió levemente pues ella creía que ni siquiera la consideraba su amiga desde que la había rechazado dos años atrás- así que Mitsuo- Ishida apunto con su Zanpakuto liberada al de cabello blanco que chasqueo la lengua molesto apartándose de Yuzu- deja de perder el tiempo con estupideces y luchemos de una vez por todas.

-estoy de acuerdo, Kurosaki Ichigo ya está aquí, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo- Ulquiorra también apunto al peliblanco.

-creo que elegiste a las victimas incorrectas- le sonrio Ishida haciéndolo ver demasiado atractivo, pues una sonrisa de lado ya no era común ver en él, Yuzu tuvo que asentir varias veces satisfecha de que él estuviera con ella.

-tengo entendido por Madarame Ikkaku que tu nombre te da el poder de recuperarte con la luz…- se alejó un poco de los presentes- por eso… Encadena…- unas perfectas alas negras se abrieron desde su espalda dejando caer algo parecido a lluvia negra- Murcielago…- el enorme riatsu del Arrancar hizo a los presentes casi caer, bueno, Orihime y Yuzu estaban sentadas pero no se libraron, un fuerte dolor de cabeza las invadió unos segundos hasta que se repusieron, la pelinaranja nunca le tuvo miedo, no fue distinto en esta ocasión.

\- no te vas por lo fácil- susurro Mitsuo con molestia- pero si, tienes razón, mi poder me regenera con la luz, aunque no solo eso, sino que también…- aquella zona de vacío se despejo de la parte de arriba como si hubiera estado cubierta por nubes y mostro que el eclipse de luna sangrienta estaba comenzando y una luz tan roja como la sangre ilumino a Mitsuo haciendo que se rodeara por una densa aura negativa-...me hace más fuerte- sin esperar nada desenvaino su Zanpakuto y comenzó a luchar contra ambos al mismo tiempo.

Orihime y Yuzu intentaron apoyarlos en la batalla pero les resulto imposible ya que estaban inmovilizadas de pies a cabeza, solo les quedaba ver la lucha de los pelinegros. Todo parecía demasiado hermoso ante los ojos de Orihime que comenzaban a bañarse en lágrimas, pero no era por la pelea, sino por la forma en que Ulquiorra e Ishida estaban coordinándose para atacar a Mitsuo, mientras uno atacaba y retrocedía para intentarlo nuevamente el otro se turnaba y no le daban tiempo al peliblanco de evitarlo, era una sincronía perfecta que no había visto ni siquiera entre Ishida e Ichigo.

-a este ritmo agotaran todas sus energías- miro divertido al de ojos azules que de la nada comenzó a escupir sangre, Yuzu no comprendió que le sucedía, para ser honestos, los únicos que lo sabían eran el Shinimashita e Ishida, el poder de su Zanpakuto le estaba cobrando factura en estos momentos críticos.

-Ishida Uryu, yo puedo encargarme- comento el pelinegro logrando descifrar de inmediato que sucedía pero el de ojos azules soltó su Zanpakuto que sorprendentemente se quedó en el aire y giro sola hasta transformarse en el hermoso arco que el joven usaba cuatro años atrás.

-no, esto tenemos que hacerlo juntos- le respondió con expresión de dolor y Yuzu se preocupó cuando vio pequeños caminos de sangre formarse desde la corona de la cabeza del chico-sé que eres un guerrero muy hábil- toco su brazo al recordar que una vez lo había perdido y Ulquiorra entendió de inmediato- pero… esto será más rápido juntos.

-¿planeando delante del enemigo?- Ishida le dirigió una mirada muy importante al de ojos verdes y asintió, el ex Quincy disparo flechas con su arco haciendo a Mitsuo retroceder sin percatarse de que Ulquiorra estaba ahí.

-Cero Oscuras- el cero fue disparado y rodeo a Ishida y Mitsuo en el interior, el pelinegro recibió el ataque abriendo nuevas heridas en su persona pero no le importo, todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

-jamás me ganaran mientras haya luz- había dicho el peliblanco también al verse afectado por una técnica tan fuerte.

-lo bueno es que no hay luz- Ishida se acercó demasiado rápido, le sonrió y su Zanpakuto volvió a su forma liberada y atravesó el pecho del peliblanco- Nana Kakusei…- el Shinimashita no entendió nada, el cero oscuras se dispersó permitiéndole a Ulquiorra, Orihime y Yuzu ver lo que sucedía- jamás hable mucho de mi habilidad de afectar siete veces un solo objeto…- enterró aún más su Zanpakuto haciendo al de cabello blanco quejarse- pero una de esas modificaciones puede ser la de…- la Zanpakuto termino de atravesar al Shinimashita- borrar su existencia- delante de los cuatro el Shinimashita se desvaneció.

-¿Cómo…?- Orihime y Yuzu se vieron liberadas y se pusieron de pie, la pelinaranja curo su herida provocada por Mitsuo minutos antes de que fueran llevadas con Ishida y Ulquiorra.

-todo necesito de una sincronización perfecta- comento el ex Quincy que ya no tenía heridas y recibió en sus brazos a una Yuzu que estaba más aliviada ahora- Mitsuo se vio encerrado en el cero oscuras de Ulquiorra, esto fue de suma importancia ya que literalmente no tiene luz, si mi Nana Kakusei no lo afectaba dentro del cero, esto jamás habría funcionado, por eso aun cuando regresamos a la luz, pudo funcionar.

-quiere decir que si usabas esa técnica con luz…

-correcto, habría desperdiciado mi oportunidad de acabarlo, pues al encontrarse dentro del cero su poder se bloqueó y recibió mi ataque antes de obtener su habilidad de vuelta, todo fue gracias a ti- Ulquiorra asintió satisfecho, ese Shinigami era muy listo, le había agradado trabajar con él, seguramente de haber sido otro las cosas no habrían funcionado.

-¿pero cómo es que te has curado?- pregunto la castaña.

-use Antithesis, mi habilidad Quincy en Ulquiorra que estaba en perfecto estado, él al tener una regeneración muy buena no se vio afectado y me ha ayudado en otra cosa- aclaro con una sonrisa que se le borro cuando se separó de Yuzu y esta fue tomada en brazos por Kazuya que desapareció de su vista dejándolo con la mano extendida y Kasumi apareció llevándose a Orihime que ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar.

-¡Yuzu!- grito el de ojos azules pasando el lugar donde tan solo nano segundos atrás ella había estado parada, de pronto sus parpados se sintieron pesados al igual que los de Ulquiorra y ambos cayeron rendidos apareciendo al lado de los heridos Shinji y Renji, lo último que el pelinegro de ojos verdes vio fue la luna siendo eclipsada en dos novenas partes y a una pelinegra que había tratado bastante, llorando al lado del pelirrojo.

* * *

-ya sabía yo que tenía que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta- Mayuri, Yumichika, Nemu e Ikkaku ya se encontraban fuera del agujero de gusano, ni Yumichika ni Ikkaku sabían que había hecho ese loco para evadir a Urahara, todo había pasado tan rápido que estaban confundidos.

-esto fue más aburrido de lo que pensé…- al lado de los presentes, justo en una roca apareció Shoto que los miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, Yumichika e Ikkaku saltaron del susto y Mayuri la analizo con la mirada.

-no pensé que un Shinimashita aparecería tan pronto, pero de aparecer me hubiera gustado más que fuera otro- le comento Ikkaku al de cabello negro que asintió fulminando a la albina que lo miraba interesada.

-nos vemos otra vez señor feo- le susurro burlona aunque su cara de seriedad no lo hacía parecer burla- ¿piensa intentar ganarme con la misma técnica de aquella ocasión?

-yo no fui la que eligió a su contrincante- respondió Yumichika dándole la espalda- no luchare contra alguien horrenda como tú- había cerrado los ojos unos instantes y grande fue su sorpresa al tener a la peliblanca delante de él tomándolo del rostro y teniendo el suyo demasiado cerca de él, se había quedado paralizado al igual que los presentes, la dimensión se distorsiono y mostro un lugar completamente negro que era iluminado solamente por el riatsu que cada uno contenía, aunque claro, la energía de Shoto era distinta y ella no se distinguía muy bien.

-esto será muy fácil- se acercó lo necesario y beso al pelinegro, Yumichika no pudo ni reaccionar pues el aire le fue insuficiente a tan solo ella lo besara, sus parpados se sintieron pesados y cayó al suelo inconsciente, Nemu no supo porque esa acción la había hecho sentir algo en su persona y frunció el ceño, Ikkaku lo noto y sonrió divertido.

-así que no te parecía tan indiferente después de todo- comento el calvito y Nemu supo que el comentario era para ella, si bien es cierto que ella y Yumichika tenían algo, no significaba que ella demostrara algo por el pelinegro, hasta Ikkaku muchas veces le dijo a su amigo que la dejara pero este insistía en que no se rendiría con la muchacha.

-no, no me es indiferente- contesto Shoto aunque sabía que el comentario no era para ella- por eso él se quedara conmigo tras esta pelea- la peliblanca al ser algo pequeña había estado elevada un poco en el aire para alcanzar la altura de Yumichika y ahora sus pies tocaron el suelo para levantar un poco al pelinegro y recostar su cabeza en sus piernas.

-¡oh! Perfecto, dejémosla hacerlo- comento Mayuri complacido, finalmente se quitaría a esa plaga que estaba tras su hija.

-Mayuri-sama, nuestra misión es derrotar a la Nido Shinimashita- le menciono su hija con esa voz tan libre de sentimientos pero Kurotsuchi pudo descifrar que lo decía para salvar a su amado.

\- bien…- su cabeza se inclinó de lado y observo a la albina que acariciaba el cabello de Yumichika- me dará la oportunidad de usar las drogas que creamos hace una semana.

-si Mayuri-sama- Nemu no espero nada para pasar al lado de shoto e intentar atacarla, sin embargo la joven la esquivo fácilmente llevando consigo al Shinigami inconsciente, mientras tanto Mayuri observaba los movimientos analíticamente e Ikkaku liberaba a Hozukimaru.

-ya entiendo… tu estas enamorada de él- los ojos de Nemu se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando Shoto menciono eso, una cosa era que le dijeran que no le era indiferente y otra que le afirmaran que sentía algo más que interés por él.

-esta lucha será rápida- comento Mayuri cuando dejo de estudiarla-¡Nemu! No te distraigas, úsala.

-si Mayuri-sama- aun con su confusión logro tocar el hombro de la albina y después se retiró.

-que tonta- susurro la de ojos rojos- ¿no lo mencione antes?- en ese momento los Shinigamis notaron que la mano de Nemu estaba quemada, ella no se quejaba pero si parecía dolorosa- si alguien intenta tocarme y yo uso mis habilidades, resultara herido… tranquila querida- miro a la pelinegra- no sufrirás por verlo conmigo, morirás en unas horas pues nadie podrá curar lo que el espejo haga contigo.

Fue en ese momento que observaron que no todo era negro, el suelo bajo sus pies era el enorme espejo que la joven siempre llevaba consigo, tal vez era por eso que los había dejado paralizados cuando beso a Yumichika, pues si la información no era errónea, esos gemelos estaban más para inmovilizar y permitir marcar a los nobles que para la lucha. Ikkaku ante una orden silenciosa del Capitán fue al ataque de la albina que seguía esquivando.

Pero Ikkaku no es un hombre débil, es el mejor de la onceava división después de Zaraki y por lo tanto su velocidad era muy buena, Shoto recibió varios ataques de los cuales no se quejó, la sangre manchaba su perfecto cabello y jamás mostro expresión de dolor, Mayuri también actuó, sin que ninguno lo notara ya había liberado su Zanpakuto y había atravesado a Shoto con su arma impregnada en veneno.

-esto no es suficiente cuando están dentro de mi espejo- susurro, el espejo se ilumino y todos resultaron heridos con las heridas de ella, incluso Yumichika salió herido y ella volvía a estar impecable, Mayuri, Nemu e Ikkaku cayeron al suelo respirando con dificultad, esto no era solo por el veneno en el caso de ikkaku ya que a los Kurotsuchi no les afectaba, sino porque la herida se había hecho más mortal en su regreso, no por nada era un espejo tan grande, todo se te regresaba intensificado y ellos perdían la conciencia lentamente- es una pena…- menciono Shoto sentándose y dejando la cabeza del pelinegro nuevamente sobre sus piernas.

Yumichika comenzó a toser y un camino de sangre se formó desde su boca hasta la ropa de ella, una expresión de dolor se pintó en su rostro y con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos, se sentía muy mareado, vio tirados a los otros tres que estaban muy heridos, no sabía que pasaba ni porque se sentía dan cansado hasta que recordó que aquella mujer lo había… puso los ojos en blanco y una expresión de pánico se pintó en su rostro, ¡una mujer fea lo había besado! ¡Se quería morir!

-una completa pena que tú también resultaras herido…- el pelinegro miro hacia arriba y se encontró con el rostro de la albina haciéndolo tensarse pues estaba demasiado cerca, apretó el puño y noto que su Zanpakuto estaba ahí, no tenía la menor idea de en qué momento la había sacado de su funda, no recordaba muy bien todo, pero al ver que ella se acercaba cada vez más no tenia de otra- te curare y te quedaras conmigo- le informo.

-Ruri'iro Kujaku- susurro súper temeroso cuando cerró los ojos para no verla y los labios de ella se posaron sobre los suyos nuevamente, fue demasiado desagradable la sensación pues para colmo la muy atrevida lo había tomado con la boca abierta y había introducido su lengua, abrió uno de sus ojos observando a sus acompañantes, se encontró con la mirada algo… ¿molesta? De Nemu y después desvió la mirada hacia su Zanpakuto que estaba tomando aquella forma.

Con mucha, mucha, realmente mucha fuerza de voluntad tomo de la nuca a la albina y profundizo el beso en el momento justo en que su Zanpakuto rodeo a la albina y comenzó a succionar su energía, cuando esta se vio imposibilitada de movimiento el pelinegro corto el beso y se alejó lo más que pudo pues aún estaba herido, sabía que esa técnica no funcionaría pues ya la había usado una vez, pero al menos le serviría para librar se ella un poco.

-esto no funciona conmigo y lo sabes- dijo justo lo que ya sabía- me sorprende que lo olvidaras, incluso que olvidaras que nadie debía ver esta técnica.

-no la están viendo- le informo tratando de contener querer lavarse la boca como diez mil veces- ya están inconscientes… y aunque muera ahora… al menos no podrás…- puso expresión de completo asco y como si quisiera vomitar pero algo llamo su atención, ella no estaba reaccionando como aquella batalla que libraron, ahora lucía cansada, muy débil, su Zanpakuto se estaba llenando de energía, era como si, como si… realmente su técnica hubiera funcionado.

-no puede ser- la sorpresa de la albina le comprobó que si había funcionado, no sabía cómo, pero era más que suficiente pues ya había derrotado a un Shinimashita, la albina se desintegro mirándolo molesta… si, había mostrado una expresión al final de todo.

El pelinegro tomo una de las flores y la mordió curando sus heridas, le dio una a Ikkaku, Nemu y hasta a Mayuri que habían quedado inconscientes e hizo que su Zanpakuto volviera a la forma estándar. Los otros tres despertaron y Mayuri observo complacido que la pelea había terminado ya.

-ganaste…- comprobó el calvito algo decepcionado, pues lo más que había hecho eran heridas superficiales- ¿Cómo diablos…?

-no le des todo el mérito Madarame, Nemu puso una droga en el cuerpo de ella, una que contrarrestaba su habilidad de "no tener luz" por lo que las heridas superficiales que le dimos solo fueron para hacer que la droga recorriera más rápido su cuerpo y aquel…- dijo despectivo señalando con el índice al pelinegro que lo miro ofendido- uso la técnica correcta para destruirla pues ahora ya tenía una luz que robar…- Yumichika comprendió que a ese Capitán no se le escapaba nada.

-¿robar luz?

-no es algo importante- corto despreocupado el pelinegro- ahora solo deberé lavarme entero quien sabe cuántas veces- chillo como virgen mancillada- esa asquerosidad se propaso conmigo…- hizo drama durante uno o dos minutos más hasta que les sucedió lo mismo que a Ulquiorra e Ishida, sus parpados se pudieron pesados y aparecieron donde había sido derrotado Den y el eclipse ya estaba completado en tres novenas partes.

* * *

Con todo el dolor del mundo, Hitsugaya Toshiro había tenido que vivir la misma horrible escena de la batalla contra Aizen, Karin le miraba con tristeza, ahora comprendía porque él siempre se mostraba tan… culpable con Hinamori, no tenía idea de que una vez siendo engañado había lastimado a la castaña.

-ya todo está bien- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba- eso está arreglado- ambos se encontraban en una habitación completamente blanca, el suelo era de espejo y no había nada más que ellos.

-yo… yo sé que esto ya había pasado, jamás pude ni podre perdonarme por hacerle esto a Hinamori, pero no puedo alterar el ritmo de las cosas, ese mundo era real, todo debía seguir su curso si no quería alterar algo- ambos estaban sentado por lo que con levantar el rostro se encontraría con el de ella- ni siquiera he podido disculparme con Hinamori.

-no necesitas hacerlo, no fue tu culpa, Aizen los uso a todos en ese momento y…- no pudo continuar pues el peliblanco la tomo de la nuca y la beso con necesidad, la necesitaba a ella para calmar el dolor de su alma en esos instantes y ella le respondió suavemente para hacerlo sentir mejor, una traviesa lagrima escurrió de sus ojos pero el Capitán no se percató pues estaba más concentrado en besarla.

-no puedo creer la gran fortaleza que tiene el anteriormente Capitán más joven del gotei 13- la pareja se separó y vieron a un peliblanco de ojos rojos delante de ellos, no se lo pensaron nada para ponerse de pie y apuntarlo con sus Zanpakutos- no seré amable con ustedes- el espejo a sus pies se ilumino y los dejo paralizados, Hitsugaya recibió dolorosas heridas con su propia Zanpakuto ya que Mushoku se la había arrebatado y lo atacaba- Karin vendrá conmigo y tu morirás solo.

-Toshiro…- lo llamo preocupada al verlo caer al suelo completamente herido, se tensó de pies a cabeza cuando Mushoku la tomo en brazos y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, fue peor para ella cuando al entrar en contacto con el albino la marca en su cuello ardió dolorosamente.

-¡Karin!- grito preocupado tratando de levantarse, pero uno de los cortes en su persona había sido en los tobillos y rodillas, ni porque Mushoku lo había liberado, tendría oportunidad de moverse.

-ella vendrá con nosotros, el regreso de nuestro padre está cerca, morirá por él, morirá por los mundos, una nueva era vendrá con ella.

-jamás… jamás conseguirán traerlo…- le susurro la pelinegra intentando quitárselo de encima, lagrimas salían de sus ojos ante la impotencia pues no podía moverse, su cuerpo la mataba y este Shinimashita no la soltaría- yo jamás lo permitiré…- lloro amargamente- Toshiro…- lo miro directamente a los ojos cuando Mushoku estaba dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Bankai!- una nube de humo lo rodeo y la temperatura disminuyo haciendo que el albino se quedara paralizado y eso logro captar la atención de Karin que de la nada se vio con la facultad de moverse y se zafo de su agarre cayendo al suelo en un golpe posiblemente doloroso que jamás llego- Daiguren Hyorinmaru- la pelinegra noto sorprendida que ahora estaba en los brazos del de ojos azules que le sonreía levemente y la atraída hacia sí.

-Toshiro…- le miro anonada, pensó… pensó que él…

-solo verte tan frágil me dio la fortaleza de querer ayudarle- le sonrió de lado y Mushoku les miro.

-tonto… ahora suéltame…- que el peliblanco ajustara su agarre en ella le hizo ver que no la soltaría- no debemos perder tiempo Karin…- miro al albino que por algún motivo no podía moverse- este es el momento que habíamos esperado, note que ustedes se paralizaban ante mi poder, sobre todo alguien que no tiene color, es interesante… no tienes color…- lo congelo completamente y Mushoku no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-pero… tienes células- concluyo la pelinegra liberando su Zanpakuto y usando el segundo paso, por sorprendente que pareciera el albino desapareció, delante de ellos, bueno, a ellos no les sorprendió ganar tan fácil- actuó muy bien Capitán Hitsugaya- le felicito la joven.

-ni que decir de usted futuro señora Hitsugaya- le sonrió divertido al verla fruncir el ceño- esas lagrimas fueron muy creíbles, pero yo que me casare con usted supe de inmediato que jamás seria la damisela en peligro.

-nada de señora Hitsugaya, yo no he aceptado- le miro indignada.

-si sigue negándose, creo que tendré que verme en la necesidad de hacer que usted no pueda negarse.

-¿y eso como seria?- pregunto desconcertada.

-es obvio ¿no?- levanto las cejas de forma insinuante y ella comenzó a entender.

-tu no…

-con un lazo como ese aceptarías Karin, estoy seguro… no, tu hermana te obligaría a aceptar y ya no podrías negarte a algo que tú también deseas.

-inténtalo hielo.

-pruébame Kurosaki…- de haber podido, seguirían retándose y habrían terminado en una situación acalorada pues eso es lo que decían sus miradas, pero el sueño los invadió y terminaron inconscientes con el resto que había derrotado a un Shinimashita, el eclipse llevaba completadas cuatro partes y el tiempo se acababa. Una sombra aprecio y se llevó consigo a Karin.

* * *

De haber podido lo habría intentado, pero sabía que estar con Kentaro no funcionaria, porque nada le aseguraba que su pequeño Haru regresaría y la respuesta fue evidente cuando la dimensión se distorsiono y apareció en un lugar lleno de niebla, a su lado estaba una inconsciente Matusmoto y al poco tiempo apareció la mujer que intento hacerla ceder, Kasumi traía consigo a Orihime y la lanzo al suelo haciendo que la pelinaranja soltara un quejido ante el golpe.

-están aquí reunidas finalmente- sonrió contenta cuando Matsumoto abrió los ojos- las tres mujeres que perdieron al amor de su vida y lo encontraron una segunda vez.

-Riruka-chan, Rangiku-san…- Orihime se acercó a ambas para inspeccionarlas y estaban en perfecto estado.

-pero una de ustedes lo perdió para siempre- miro directamente a la de cabello color caramelo- otra no ya no parece quererlo a su lado- miro a la de cabello rosa- y la más idiota cree que será feliz con alguien muy diferente a ella.

-¿Qué buscas obtener de esas tonterías Kasumi?

-¡oh! La concubina de Kasuma ha hablado- Riruka apretó los puños molesta ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle de esa forma?

-mira quien lo dice- dijo arrogante- la que se le arrastraba para que la tomara como la…- Orihime hizo un sonido como indicándole que cuidara su lenguaje, Riruka rodo los ojos pero acepto- cuando me prefería a mi- Kasumi la fulmino con la mirada.

-nunca supe que vio en ti Kasuma que no tuviera yo…

-pues mírate de nuevo cariño, que no puedes compararme a mí- se delineo engreía- contigo- menciono despectiva- si bien es cierto que jamás me gusto ser tocada por él- apretó la mandíbula tratando de borrar los dolorosos recuerdos- al menos no era yo la que suplicaba por un orgasmo.

-hasta aquí…- Kasumi se convirtió en niebla como su nombre lo decía, planeaba derrotarlas como en su momento lo había hecho con Rukia, pero Orihime fue más astuta y uso Shiten Koshun para rodearlas a todas, ahora su escudo no solo formaba un triángulo, sino un domo capaz de proteger lo que hay dentro.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto la pelinaranja pues sabía que Kasumi se tomaría su tiempo para atacar.

-tengo un plan- menciono Matsumoto poniéndose de pie- todas hemos entrenado lo suficiente para este momento, sabíamos contra quien lucharíamos, Urahara-san lo dejo muy en claro, es evidente como debemos proceder- miro a la pelinaranja- mantenlo así, Riruka-san- miro a la pelirosa que asintió- y yo nos haremos cargo de todo Orihime- le sonrió levemente y ella asintió- no quiero exponerte demasiado.

-no entiendo como el Arrancar no se dio cuenta- la pelinaranja la miro sin entender- no, yo no puedo creer que alguien tan inocente como tú se acos…

-¡Riruka-chan!- grito cuando los colores subieron a su rostro.

-no Riruka-san, lo que me sorprende es que el Arrancar de no tener sentimientos pasara a algo tan apasionante- dijo insinuante la teniente moviendo las cejas y haciendo que la pelinaranja se cubriera el rostro avergonzada.

-¿Cómo la saben?- pregunto con la voz a punto de desaparecer.

-trajo resultados- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo y la joven asintió- y su matrimonio ya tiene bastante.

-por eso no quería encontrarme con ningún Shinigami- susurro berrinchuda.

-¿él lo sabe?- pregunto Rangiku y la pelinaranja negó- díselo cuando termine la pelea, creo que ya has sido lastimada bastante- dijo al notar que la joven no se veía tan impecable como siempre- sé que involucrarte en la batalla no era tu intención, pero debes mantenerte fuera de esto cuando terminemos.

-será rápido, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a mi- Riruka le sonrió cálidamente.

-gracias… no me expondré más…

Ninguna de las shinigamis se equivocó, querían proteger a la pelinaranja, evitarle un dolor como el que ellas vivieron a su manera, Kasumi fue repelida por la barrera de Orihime, pero no solo eso, al ser aquella barrera, el ataque se le regreso a la pelirroja y volvió a su forma humanoide, Riruka activo su Doruhause y se transformó en destellos que a una velocidad sorprendente ingresaron en Kasumi y Matsumoto uso a Haineko atacando al instante a la pelirroja.

Definitivamente estas peleas se habían tornado muy fáciles al tener como contrincante al enemigo correcto, Riruka volvió a su forma y la Zanpakuto de Matsumoto volvió a la normalidad, Orihime sonrió contenta al ver desaparecer a la pelirroja que no había podido ni siquiera reaccionar, las Shinigamins envainaron sus armas y suspiraron tranquilas.

-no sé qué hicieron pero fue grandioso.

-con Doruhause ingrese en el cuerpo de Kasumi dejándola desconectada del mundo, una técnica que use en su momento con Rukia.

-yo simplemente me dedique a destruirla con Haineko- la escultural teniente se encogió de hombros- después de todo, el informe solo hablaba de su habilidad de ingresar en el individuo, más no de que no podía morir por una técnica simple como la mía.

-aun así fue…- los parpados de todas se pusieron pesados y cuando cayeron al suelo se encontraron con el resto, el eclipse llevaba cinco novenas partes completadas para este momento, Orihime cayó al lado de Ulquiorra, así como Matsumoto al lado de su capitán, sin embargo Riruka… ella no tuvo la misma suerte pues un peliblanco de ojos naranjas la tomo en brazos y desapareció con ella.

 _El eclipse estaba a más de la mitad de completarse, aun habían batallas por librar, Shinimashitas a los cuales derrotar, viejos amores que enfrentar y el regreso de cierta persona evitar, pero ¿acaso lograrían ganar una batalla donde uno de los sacrificios ya capturados era el héroe de esta historia?_

* * *

 **¿que les pareció?** perdonen los horrores ortográficos, pero tan solo lo termine y quise subirlo, creo que me excedí en el largo (el capitulo más largo que he escrito y aun así tuve que cortarlo), pero trato de compensar el tiempo de retraso, la cosa se puso difícil y aun faltan unos pocos puntos por tocar, pero creo que esta de más decir que **este es el penultimo capitulo** :)

 **EL FINAL DE BLEACH:** ay! son tantas cosas las que queria decir con respecto al final de Bleach pero ya las he dicho tanto que las omitiré aquí, admito que llore, porque me dolió como no tienen idea que el IchiRuki no fuera canon, fueron muchas cosas, me deprimí bien feo y eso solo fue el día que salio el spoiler, el día que salio el manga ya lo tenia asimilado, fue desde las cuatro de la mañana que todo se trato de calmar en mi persona cuando vi a la hermosisima criatura que tuvieron Ichigo y Orihime, quede enamorada de tan bello Kazui que mi enojo con tite disminuyo, y luego Ichika, puff, super bella, es toda Rukia pero con el cabello de su papá, se ve que es toda una loquilla.

¿que si ahora odio Bleach? no, no lo odio, de hecho si omitimos los huecos argumentales y las parejas poco desarrolladas (lo siento si un HimeIchista lee esto, pero para mi su pareja tiene menos desarrollo que el Naruhina, si un Naruhina lo lee, tampoco se ofenda, creanme que me gusta el Naruhina, pero con una pelicula no se soluciono todo) el final fue bueno... ¡no! siendo realistas, es el peor final que he leido en mi vida, mejor dejemoslo en que fue un buen capitulo por los pequeños, porque Rukia es capitana, porque la relación de Ichigo y Rukia no perdió su esencia y porque salio Aizen :3

La verdad es que ya me he desahogado mucho con quienes me rodean, no tengo mucho que decir, solo quiero pedirles que no se depriman, perdimos la pelea pero no la guerra, nosotros sabemos que vimos en el IchiRuki, no nos equivocamos, solo Tite no tomo la elección que era más evidente, no odio a Orihime, es un personaje que me gusta mucho, solo me molesta la idea de que ella sea la señora Kurosaki y madre de Kazui y malditamente dejaran a mi Ishida solo, ahora se que el unico que no me traicionara sera Byakuya (pues lo siento, en estos momentos no estoy contenta con Ichigo, con Rukia si jajaja porque Renji es Renji, Orihime tenia que quedarse con Ishida y ahora esta forever alone)

¿alguien más amo la forma en que Rukia y Renji son unos padres tan despreocupados? jajaja yo los ame.

 **Gracias por leer incluso aunque tarde demasiado, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización :D**

 **Besos. Carrie ;)**


End file.
